Force Works: The New Generation
by Dan Ingram
Summary: Force Works launches a rescue mission in the heart of North Korea, but Murphy's Law is in full effect! Caught between the North Korean army, the Serpent Society and more, Force Works struggles to just survive!
1. Strange Alliances

Strange Alliances  
  
Salem Center, Westchester County, Several weeks ago  
  
Danielle Moonstar tapped lightly on the door to the study. She was expected, but she didn't want to interrupt any important business, nonetheless.  
  
"Come in, Dani."  
  
As Dani entered the study, she still couldn't quite get used to the sight of Scott Summers, leader of the X-Men, setting behind Professor Xavier's desk. The sight was...off, for lack of a better description. It wasn't as though she felt he didn't deserve it. He was the first X-Man and all, but to Dani, it just felt wrong for anyone other than the Professor to be sitting there. She put that out of her mind, and got down to business.  
  
"You wanted to see me, Mr. Summers?"  
  
"Please, call me Scott," He said, "I'll get right to the point, Dani. Recently, I was contacted by an old associate of the Professor's named Donald Parvenue. He informed me that he was creating a superhuman team to...ahem... fight for human/mutant co-existence and he wanted to know if I had any suggestions for recruits."  
  
"How on earth did he know to call here?"  
  
"Mr. Parvenue is...was a confident of the professor's. According to the professor's files, Mr. Parvenue secretly contributed millions to the M.U.S.E.*, though he never took much of an active part in it. I guess he called us looking for a little repayment."  
  
(Mutant Underground Support Engine. An under ground rail road for mutants set up by Professor X)  
  
"That's all swell, but I hope you didn't volunteer me without consulting me first." Dani said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Of course not. But I did tell him that I told him I would get back to him."  
  
"So what does this have to do with me?"  
  
"When he asked me for suggestions, he implied that he wanted someone with...'credibility'."  
  
"You mean someone whom the media hasn't yet had the chance to label an outlaw, like most of X-Force and X-Men."  
  
"Correct. I think that you're the perfect candidate, given your work as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D and the fact that you really haven't been seen with the X-Men in public."  
  
"That doesn't answer my question, what does this have to do with me? I'm sure there are plenty of other mutants out there to chose from."  
  
"Given the...delicate state of human/mutant relations, I don't think it would be a wise idea for us to have some loose cannons out there pretending to represent humans and mutants whom we know nothing about."  
  
"And you want me to spy on them?" Dani asked, somewhat surprised.  
  
"No, no nothing of the sort, Dani. I simply don't want to be caught flat footed. What I would simply like you to do is meet Parvenue and evaluate his team. Whether you join or not is up to you. But I would like to know what to expect when his team debuts."  
  
Dani took a moment to take it all in. A team of human and mutant heroes seemed like a good idea, but did these heroes know what reaction to expect from the media and authorities? Unlikely. And the idea that it could be a trap wasn't far from Dani's mind. But all in all, the idea did hold some promise.  
  
"Call Mr. Parvenue back, Scott. Tell him I'll meet with him." Dani said, " And tell him I'll be bringing a friend."  
  
Dani turned to leave, but stopped for a moment.  
  
"Scott? One more question."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Just out of curiosity, what does Mr. Parvenue plan to call his little pet team? X-Factor, X-Statics, X-Squad, X-Corps, what?"  
  
"The team's called Force Works."  
  
***  
  
Several miles above Metro City, an island city on the east coast, Present Day  
  
"Dani, I simply dinnae understand why yuir wearing that hateful costume." Rahne Sinclair, also known as the mutant heroine, Wolfsbane muttered.  
  
"Because I need something to protect my identity." Dani replied as she checked the autopilot on the mini jet. The hateful costume in question was Dani's yellow and blue costume which Dani had worn while she was working undercover in the M.L.F*. The same costume which Dani had worn when she attacked Muir Island. Rahne wasn't one who held grudges and had long since forgiven her for the attack, but costumes fell below her radar. "I don't have a lot of spandex in my closet, nor the desire to make anything new either."  
  
(Dani attacked Muir Island while undercover with the M.L.F in Excalibur 104- 105)  
  
Dani started to lower the mini jet below the clouds, double-checking the coordinates for where they were supposed to meet Mr. Parvenue along with the rest of the members of his proposed team.  
  
"We should see the place anytime...sonofa..." Dani muttered as she saw where she was to meet Parvenue. It was a round; twenty story building, located in the middle of Metro City. The top of the building was a large green house with a pool in the middle, and on the sides of the building, the twenty- foot letters spelling 'Force Works' was clearly seen. "Un. Believable."  
  
"What's wrong wit it?"  
  
"The thing's right out in the open! That's like begging for an attack!"  
  
Dani lowered the mini jet, looking for a place to land. But before she could find a suitable landing zone, a blue female figure, looking like an odd cross between a roman gladiator and the little mermaid, left the building and flew to meet the mini jet. Dani tensed for a moment, expecting someone to come out and greet them but ready for an attack all the same. The blue woman motioned for Dani to follow her, and led them to the hangar.  
  
"Welcome to 'The Work Place'. My name's Kymaera. My friends call me Namorita, or Nita, if you like." The young woman said as Dani and Rahne stepped out of the jet.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Kymaera," Dani said, trying to sound business like, "I'm Moon...Mirage and this is my friend, Wolfsbane."  
  
"It's actually our pleasure to have you here." A new voice said. Dani turned, and saw two people standing at the entrance of the hangar. One was a tall, heavyset man, whom Dani guessed to be in his late fifties, wearing a fine Italian business suit. Standing next him was a red headed young woman in her early twenties, with light gray skin.  
  
"Your proposal piqued my curiosity Mr. Parvenue. Show me what you got." Dani said bluntly.  
  
"Of course. If you'll follow me, I'll introduce you to the other members of Force Works."  
  
They left the hangar and entered the hall; Dani noted how business-like the entire floor was. As they walked down the hall, Dani watched Parvenue as closely as she could without being obvious. His body language was calm, reserved. Dani had read up on him, and knew he was an honest businessman and an associate of Professor Xavier. But that was about all she really knew about him. Something about him almost seemed hidden. It didn't help any that Dani had no idea why he was putting together this team.  
  
"I'm sure you're wondering why I'm putting this team together." Parvenue said abruptly, "Force Work is a tribute to my beloved wife."  
  
Dani glanced towards the red headed young woman that was hanging towards the back. The woman simply rolled her eyes.  
  
"No, not Ms. Sawyer," Parvenue chuckled, "Ms. Sawyer is my personal assistant. I'm proud to say that I've only had sex with two women in my entire life."  
  
Wolfsbane blushed at that comment, and he continued.  
  
"Recently, my wife of twenty seven years passed away. Cancer of the stomach."  
  
"You have my condolences, Mr. Pavenue, but what does this have to do with your proposal?"  
  
"Because on her death bed, my sweet Bethany, confessed to me that she was a mutant. She never told me before because she was afraid that I might leave her. What kind of world is it that a woman can't even entrust her husband with the knowledge she is a mutant?" He snarled.  
  
"I'm verra sorry f'r yuir loss, Mr. Parvenue, but what does Force Works have tae do wit' makin' the world safer f'r mutants?" Wolfsbane asked.  
  
"Because people will never believe humans and mutants can work together until the fact is forced in their face. And that's where Force Works comes in."  
  
"Think of it as a gay-straight alliance for superheroes." Kymaera interjected.  
  
As Kymaera said that, Parvenue reached into his pocket and pressed a special button on his cell phone.  
  
"It's a great idea, but how does your proposed team differ from any other, honestly? The Avengers, for instance have..."  
  
"Chosen to stay out of any and all politics."  
  
"The X-Men..."  
  
"Are composed almost entirely of mutants and are considered outlaws by the public and government."  
  
"Excalibur and X-Force..."  
  
"Are run by the United Nations. I don't think they would tolerate their own employees pointing out their own short comings."  
  
"You have an answer for everything, don't you?"  
  
"You don't last long in the world of business if you don't. Anything else?"  
  
"One more thing. Working with the X-Men and X-Force, I've come to expect a certain level of...professionalism from my teammates. I don't want to be working with rookies."  
  
"And you will have it. Allow me to show you to the other members of Force Works." Parvenue said as they reached their destination, an assembly room where several other heroes were gathered. Of them, Dani immediately recognized Speedball and Nova from the New Warriors. The three men she didn't recognize couldn't be more different from one another. One was dressed in black leather, wearing a belt Dani knew was concealing weapons of some kind, an axe and sword on his back and wearing a baseball cap backwards. Next to him was a young blond male, was wearing a yellow and blue costume, with large metal, bird like wings protruding out of his back. Lastly, next to him was a young asian male, wearing a red and blue flight suit wearing what looked like a red metal backpack.  
  
"Hey, are these the new recruits? About time the babe to hunk ratio evened out!"  
  
"Try to show some maturity to our guests, Superball." Parvenue sighed.  
  
"Speedball. If I've told ya' once I've told you a million times." Speedball replied.  
  
"Why don't you all introduce yourself?"  
  
A young man, dressed in mostly black leather stepped forward "Name's Adam X, I mean Adam Sol. I'm called X-Treme. Welcome to the team."  
  
"We're nae members yet." Wolfsbane politely corrected.  
  
-X-Treme? Why does that sound familiar?- Dani asked herself as another member introduced himself.  
  
"Well, we hope you change your mind about that." The man with wings replied. "My name's Robert Gregs. I'm called Arsenal."  
  
"Why do they call you that?"  
  
"Because I literally have an arsenal of powers. Super strength, agility, flight, steel skill, optic blasts, and a healing factor and bone claws."  
  
"Mirage, Wolfsbane, it's been some time, hasn't it?" The young Asian man said as he stepped forward to introduce himself.  
  
"I'm sorry, have we met?"  
  
"I'm Takeshi Matsuya. But you would remember me as Taki."  
  
They both gave him blank stares.  
  
"Wiz Kid, remember? Demon invasion, New York. The kid in the wheel chair? How could you forget that night?" Wiz Kid asked, somewhat dumbfounded.  
  
"I think I remember you, now. But how are you...?"  
  
Wiz Kid tapped on his knees, producing a metal sound.  
  
"Specially designed braces."  
  
As Nova and Speedball formally introduced themselves, no one noticed Parvenue answer his cell phone until he spoke two words that every hero in the room had long associated with trouble.  
  
"Oh dear," He said, and the entire room went silent. There wasn't a person in the room that didn't catch the seriousness or the fear in his tone of voice, "Yes, thank you."  
  
"What's the matter?" Nita asked.  
  
"A group of anti-mutant terrorists have taken a group of children hostage at the museum of Natural History. I can only guess they are doing this to get national attention" He replied somberly.  
  
"What are their demands?"  
  
"As incredible as it sounds, they want even harsher restrictions on mutant rights. They want all mutants to be sterilized and imprisoned within ghettoes. They have threatened to kill one hostage every hour if their demands aren't met." He explained.  
  
" I think we should handle this. Kicking in the heads of bigots is what we were brought together to do, after all." Nova said, "Are you two in?" He asked, looking towards Mirage and Wolfsbane.  
  
"We're in, for now." Dani replied, "But can we get in without being noticed?"  
  
"There is a part of the museum that is currently being remodeled. Ms. Sawyer can take you there."  
  
"It would be my pleasure, sir." She replied dryly. Before Mirage had a chance to ask exactly how Ms. Sawyer would get them into the museum unnoticed, she motioned with her hands, and the heroes saw the world melt away, depositing them exactly where they wanted to be. Before anyone could thank her for the ride, she was gone.  
  
***  
  
"Is all this drama really necessary?" Ms. Sawyer asked as she returned to Parvenue.  
  
"Absolutely. I doubt Ms. Moonstar would join Force Works without some kind of outside influence. According to my sources inside Shield, Ms. Moonstar is one of the best choices to lead Force Works. She's professional, seasoned and intelligent. That she brought Wolfsbane, a former member of X- Factor was quite fortunate as well."  
  
"For the record, sir, the hold you have on Force Works is tedious at best. The strip ends you've given them wouldn't certainly won't guarantee their loyality and X-Treme, who owes you the greatest debt, would turn on you in an instant if he learned the truth! You're playing with fire, sir."  
  
"As I have done all my life, Ms. Sawyer. Force Works, one way or another, will make the world better for mutants and humans, so no one else will know the fear my wife did." He replied in a cold, matter of fact tone. He glanced at his watch, "At any rate, that's a matter for another day. I'm due in England in five minutes to."  
  
Ms. Sawyer sighed and activated her powers. She knew how stubborn Parvenue was. She would never be able to convince Mr. Parvenue of the fact that Force Works would be more trouble than it was worth. Which meant she had to do something about Force Works herself.  
  
***  
  
"I'll give us some privacy so we can plan our next move." Dani said. She concentrated, and created an illusion of invisibility around Force Works.  
  
"Okay, here's what we do..."  
  
"Wait a minute," Speedball interrupted, "Who made you leader?"  
  
"Do you have a leader?" Dani asked.  
  
"Umm...we hadn't gotten to that part yet." Nova replied.  
  
"Well, I've got a plan, if there are no objections." Dani said smugly.  
  
"Sure, I guess."  
  
"Good. Wolfsbane, what are we up against?"  
  
Wolfsbane shifted into her change form. She concentrated for a moment, and reached out with her enhanced senses, "I would guess we're up against six armed men, wit' light body armor and automatic weapons from the smell o' it. They're in the main lobby."  
  
"I could deal with them myself, if you want, Mirage." X-Treme suggested.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I took down X-Force by myself*. I'm quite sure."  
  
(In X-Force Annual 2)  
  
"Okay, here's how we'll go about it. If we all go charging in at once, we'll most likely get someone killed. So, Nova, Arsenal, Kymaera, Wiz Kid, you got one minute to find an exit..."  
  
"And set up a parameter so they can't escape, or receive any reinforcements." Wiz Kid finished as he morphed his backpack into a rocket pack "Excellent plan."  
  
With that, they left. Mirage turned to Speedball,  
  
"Speedball, can you extend your force field around others?"  
  
"Yeah, piece of cake."  
  
"Good. Here's what we're going to do. I'll get us close to these wack jobs. When I say go, I want you to get to the hostages and protect them with your field so they don't get hit in the cross fire while X-Treme deals with them."  
  
Speedball nodded in agreement, and the heroes headed towards the lobby, concealed by Mirage's powers. Once they reached the lobby, they saw that Rahne had indeed been correct. Six armed men were standing around a group of terrified children, with a few odd adults, who were huddled together in the center of the lobby. As Dani took this all in, she couldn't help but think how wrong this situation felt. It had been her experience that the terrorists would be wasting their breath trying to justify themselves to their hostages, but they weren't doing that. They were simply standing around, as though they were waiting for something. Dani silently motioned for Speedball and X-Treme to move in.  
  
Once Mirage signaled to move, X-Treme charged forward with incredible speed. With three blades in each hand, he leapt into the air and spun, releasingone blade at each terrorist, striking them before they had even realized they were under attack and drawing a small amount of blood.  
  
"Burn!"  
  
With that word, X-Treme activated his mutant ability to ignite the electrolytes in a person's blood after it was oxygenated. The six terrorists slumped to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Well, that was anti-climatic." Speedball commented. By the time he reached the hostages, the situation was over. Wolfsbane whacked him upside the head.  
  
"It's nae over yet," She chastised, "We need tae get the wee bairns oot!"  
  
"'Bairns? What the heck are 'bairns'?" Speedball asked mockingly.  
  
"Wolfsbane, you and Speedball get the kids out of here and tell the cops that the situation is clear. Me and X-Treme will keep an eye on things here."  
  
As Speedball and Wolfsbane escorted the hostages out, Mirage glanced at the weapons the terrorists were holding, and noticed something odd. The safeties on the weapons were on. For reasons she couldn't explain, Mirage walked over to one terrorist and took the magazine out of his Uzi.  
  
"That's odd."  
  
"What's that?" X-Treme asked.  
  
Mirage flicked a bullet at him that she had taken out of the clip.  
  
"They were using rubber bullets and had the safeties on." She replied, " Why would they do that?"  
  
"These guys are an anti-mutant group, right? Maybe they didn't want to hurt any humans?"  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
***  
  
"Everythin' all right!" Wolfsbane shouted as she emerged from the museum, carrying one child who was too scared to walk out under her own power. The crowd of police and bystanders that had gathered outside let out a collective sigh of relief. Several officers came forward to take the children to their anxious parents.  
  
"I'll take her off your hands, beautiful."  
  
Wolfsbane turned to the police officer that had spoken to her and saw a handsome, young blond man with shining blues and an incredible similarity to  
  
"Doug?" She gasped.  
  
"Umm, yeah. My name's Doug. Doug Mathews." He replied as he gently took the child from Wolfsbane's arms, "How did you know?"  
  
"Umm, well, yuir so handsome, I mean, yuir eyes, I mean lucky guess!" She stammered quickly, blushing.  
  
"Good guess. You're pretty easy on the eyes yourself." Doug replied as he took the child away.  
  
-Why is muh heart beating so fast?-Wolfsbane asked herself.  
  
***  
  
When Nova agreed to take the north end of the museum, he truly didn't expect anything to happen. But he kept his eyes peeled. And he was rather startled when he saw a man wearing a purple turban and blue spandex, carrying on odd shaped bow slyly stepping out on the fire exit. Nova activated the comm. unit in his helmet,  
  
"Wiz Kid, quick question. Metro City doesn't have any local heroes, right?"  
  
"Correct. Outside of Force Works, Metro City is devoid of any superhumans with good, moral character. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because someone in spandex is sneaking out one of the back exits. I'm going to check it out." Nova explained. He started to descend, but in a flash of light, the man was gone.  
  
"What the hell?" Nova looked quickly looked around, using his enhanced vision to look for where the man had disappeared. He saw him on the horizon(from Nova's perspective, anyway), being held aloft by a woman dressed in rather skimpy cloths. Nova pressed the comm. unit on his helmet again.  
  
"Hey Wiz Kid, that guy I asked about? He's flown the coup with some Hawaiian girl, but I'm right on their butts. You guys saddle up and follow my signal."  
  
"Understood. Be careful."  
  
"Aren't I always?"  
  
"From the little I know of you, no."  
  
"Damn straight. That's what makes me me. See you in a little." ***  
  
"What the hell were you thinking? You could have gotten someone killed!"  
  
Mirage rubbed her head in frustration as Commissioner Stone berated her for Force Works actions. Although she barely knew the man, she suspected that he was using her as a vent to relieve some of the stress he had been under, and she was right. Stone, until recently, had been a member of Code: Blue. That was until he accepted a lucrative offer to become the commissioner of Metro City. As the 'new guy on the block', Stone felt that he had to make it clear who was running the show. And that was hard to do when super heroes were throwing their weight around.  
  
"What if you made a mistake? There isn't any room for error in this business!" He continued.  
  
"If you want to go into what ifs, we could be here all day, Stone. We're professionals, and we got the job done, so back off!" Mirage snapped.  
  
"Sorry to break up this lovely discussion, but we have a problem." Kymaera interrupted. The rest of Force Works was gathered behind her, clearly waiting for something. She quickly explained the situation to Mirage.  
  
"We'll need to check it out." Mirage sighed. She had hoped for some quite time to think this entire ordeal out, but she suspected she wouldn't get it.  
  
"Not us." X-Treme said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Mirage asked  
  
"If you and Wolfsbane coming with us, you're coming as full members. We don't know what we're getting into, and we all need to know where everyone stands." X-Treme explained.  
  
*They seem nice enough* Wolfsbane commented over their shared psi-link.  
  
"Fine, we're in for the duration, then. Do you guys have a plane or some mode of transportation?"  
  
X-Treme pointed up, and a ship suddenly appeared. It's sharp was similar to that of a stealth bomber, but it was silver and the cockpit was much larger than that of a stealth bomber.  
  
"Welcome to the Stealth Wing. It's start of the art, complements of Mr. Parvenue." X-Treme said as he took the controls.  
  
"X-Treme, a question?"  
  
"Yeah, Mirage?"  
  
"I remember hearing about you from my friends in X-Force. They mentioned that you had amnesia."  
  
"Had. Past tense being the operative subject here. Why do you ask?"  
  
Mirage wrinkled her nose "I like to know where everyone stands."  
  
***  
  
An old Oil refinery on the edge of the Black Sea  
  
The fallen god known as Marduk watched the his fellow gods in exile Papahanau-Moku(commonly referred to as Papa for obvious reasons) and Aqhat return from their mission, he felt the closest thing to happiness beat in his heart for the first time in a thousand years.  
  
"I trust you have the necklace?"  
  
"Of course. Once we place it on her, she will be our puppet." Aqhat answered. He produced a beetle shaped scarab from his belt.  
  
"With our magics, she is already our puppet," Papa interjected as they walked into the bowels of the refinery "Why bother with this trinket?"  
  
"Insurance." Marduk replied. The three heard a sonic boom, just before the alarms started screaming, and the three fallen gods rushed towards the security monitors. Marduk's face went pale when he saw the screen.  
  
"It's some blasted superhero!"  
  
"Why would he be here?"  
  
"Why else? He must have followed us!"  
  
"Insurance indeed." Papa muttered.  
  
"We can defeat one super hero." Marduk growled. The second he finished his sentence, another sonic boom was heard, and the stealth wing came into view.  
  
"We have to get out of here!" Aqhat pleaded, "We are to far from the Genesis Well! If we are defeated..."  
  
"Then we will be nothing." Papa finished.  
  
"We can still reclaim her at a later time." Marduk said, hoping to relieve his fellows' concerns, "I made sure of that."  
  
***  
  
"What's the situation, Nova?" Mirage asked as she stepped out of the Stealth Wing.  
  
"That guy I was following ducked inside and hasn't come out yet. The place is otherwise clear."  
  
"Not to be a spoil sport here," Speedball said, "But do we have any proof that this guy has committed a crime of any kind, other than one hell of a disappearing act?"  
  
"We're just making sure everything is on the level, toothpick," Nova said, "Besides, with the per diem we're getting, we have to do something!"  
  
Suddenly, the building that Aqhat disappeared into exploded, and at the epic center stood a young woman dressed in a white and blue suit, red cape, a headband with wings and wielding a golden mallet. She was also wearing a necklace  
  
"Still think Nova's suspicion is unfounded?" Wiz Kid asked Speedball as a visor came out of his backpack and over his eyes. "Let's see what we have hear..."  
  
"Alpha level power readings, source unknown. Eighty points of comparison with the hero/Avenger Thor." His pack explained. Wiz Kid tapped on his visor, glancing at the mysterious young woman, "She doesn't look that much like Thor, hammer aside."  
  
"Is she dangerous?" Kymaera asked.  
  
"I... am...Tarene," The young woman declared, "And you are to be destroyed, by the will of the Everlasting."  
  
And with that, she threw his golden mallet at Force Works, who quickly shattered. The hammer easily destroyed a tower behind Force Works before returning to Tarene's hand.  
  
"I'd wager yes." Speedball said.  
  
"Wiz Kid, Arsenal, I got a plan, but I need you to hold this 'Tarene' off for a few seconds!"  
  
The rest of the team quickly huddled around Mirage, not wasting a second, " Whoever this person is, she's being controlled by that necklace she's wearing. I don't think she'll part with it willingly, so here's the plan..."  
  
"You can count on us!" Arsenal said as he took to the air. He unleashed an optic blast at Tarene's feet, knocking her off balance. He then transformed his body into living steel and swooped down, smashing into her. Tarene was barely budged, and smacked Arsenal a dozen yards away. Wiz kid picked up the assault where Arsenal left off; morphing his backpack around his hands and creating powerful laser cannons. He unleashed a barrage of energy at Tarene, but she barely noticed.  
  
"Feel free to fall at anytime!" Wiz Kid said nervously. Tarene ignored him and started to walk towards him, intent on tearing his head off his shoulders. So caught up in the battle, no one in Force Works noticed Papa fly away with Aqhat and Marduk.  
  
"Now!" Mirage shouted.  
  
Tarene turned to see Wolfsbane running towards her, carrying Speedball over her head. At the same time, Nova and Kymaera were taking to the air.  
  
"I don't like this plan!" Speedball shouted. Wolfsbane ignored him and threw him at Tarene with all her superhuman strength. Tarene ducked under Speedball at the last second and raised her mallet to throw at Wolfsbane. But before she could do that, her legs flew out from under her. Speedball had ricocheted, and hit her in her knees at incredible speed, knocking her on her butt. Nova and Kymaera followed thru, diving from the sky and hitting Tarene with the world's most powerful pile driver. The two lovers continued to batter her with all their strength, but after a few seconds, Tarene threw them off.  
  
"You have sown the wind, and you will reap the whirl wind!" Tarene snarled, "I'll ground your bones to dust!"  
  
Mirage noticed that her rage didn't seem to be part of her mind control, but genuinely Tarene's. Tarene wiped some blood off her mouth and started to advance on the team. But her threat was quickly ended in one word.  
  
***  
  
"You were correct, Mirage. That necklace was controlling her. It emitted alpha waves that suppressed her mind." Wiz Kid said as he examined the beetle necklace they removed from Tarene. "How did you know?"  
  
"It didn't fit with the rest of her out fit." Mirage smirked. She turned to Nova, Wolfsbane and Speedball, whom she ordered to search the area.  
  
"We got squat, chief." Speedball reported.  
  
-They're already calling me chief- Mirage sighed to herself.  
  
"So what do we do with her?" Kymaera asked, pointing towards the unconscious Tarene. She had restraints on her arms and legs, designed by Wiz Kid. "We need to figure something out before she wakes up."  
  
"Not to worry, those restraints will hold her until we can determine what exactly can be done with her."  
  
Tarene moaned, and with ridiculous ease, ripped thru the restraints and rubbed her head.  
  
"Damnit! Form on me!" Mirage ordered. Mirage readied her psychic arrows, X- Treme took his axe on one hand and three throwing blades in his other, Wiz Kid formed laser guns around his hands and Arsenal unsheathed his bone claws.  
  
"On three..." Mirage ordered. Tarene was still rubbing her head, seemingly oblivious to Force Work's threat.  
  
"Wait!" Wolfsbane jumped between her teammates and Tarene, "We don' know if she's a threat! Give me a chance t' talk tae her!"  
  
"Rahne..."  
  
"Trust me Dani." Wolfsbane said as she turned to Tarene. She shifted to her human form and carefully approached the girl, who looked terribly confused, "'ello, muh name's Rahne Sinclair, what's yuir name?"  
  
Mirage tensed as Rahne approached the young woman. Rahne was Dani's soul mate, and she was walking towards a powerhouse in her most vulnerable state.  
  
"I...am Tarene." She replied hesitantly.  
  
"Do ye remember how ye got 'ere?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you remember who your parents are?" Arsenal asked, "Or maybe where you live?"  
  
"I...don't remember anything." She replied.  
  
"O great, another 'so mysterious I don't even know myself' type." Speedball said under his breath  
  
"Are you warriors?" Tarene asked.  
  
"Umm yes. Would... ye like t' join us?" Wolfsbane offered.  
  
*Rahne, what are you doing! She can't join the team!* Dani shouted over their psi-link.  
  
*She's a bloody powerhouse! What else ken we do wit' her?* Rahne demanded. Dani didn't respond, but she knew Rahne was right. This 'Tarene' was a loose cannon, and it wasn't like they could hand her over to social services. Whether they liked it or not, Tarene was their problem now.  
  
"Who do you fight for?"  
  
"Everyone." Arsenal answered. 


	2. Dragon Knights

Dragon Knights  
  
Metro City, The Work Place  
  
"Are we almost done yet?" The man called Nova, Richard Rider to his friends, asked. He was standing on a special platform in the lab of his teammate Wiz Kid, with dozens of scanners focused on him, examining him. This had been going on for over half an hour, and Nova was beginning to get tired of it.  
  
"Just a few more seconds," Wiz Kid replied as he wheeled himself over to his computer consul. He frowned as he read the print out.  
  
"So, what's wrong with my powers?" Nova asked as he stepped down off, " They were screwy for a while, but that's seems to have stopped now."  
  
"Well, from I've compared the scans I took from those that were taken during your time in the New Warriors, and there are considerable differences. There's good news and, of course, bad news. You see, your energy matrix has been..."  
  
"Hold up a second, 'Kid" Nova said, "English please?"  
  
"I'll try to dumb it down for you." Wiz Kid said with a slight trace of annoyance, "The good news, from what I can tell, is that your powers have now stabilized. You are as strong and as fast you ever were. You could give the Thing a run for his money."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No, he would likely kick your ass. You see, he uses his head as something other than a blunt object."  
  
"Whatever," Nova muttered, "What about my energy powers? I used to be able to release gravity pulses, absorb some energies and optic blasts. Now, the weakest gravity pulse feels like to a freakin' heart attack and I haven't been able to muster up my eye beams in weeks."  
  
"That would be the bad news. As far as I can tell, your independent energy powers are completely gone now. No more optic blasts or gravity pulses whatsoever."  
  
"Independent?"  
  
"You can still absorb energy," Wiz Kid continued, "In fact, you can now absorb almost any kind of energy now, with the exception of kinetic, but with one rather serious draw back. Observe."  
  
With that statement, Wiz Kid picked up a taser from his worktable and shocked Nova's hand.  
  
"Ahh! Son of a... that hurt!" Nova growled as whipped his hand back, "But... how?"  
  
"Oh please, the charge wasn't that much." Wiz Kid sighed.  
  
"But what did you use? I actually felt that!"  
  
"Exactly. You see, your energy absorption powers are cross-wired somewhat with your nervous system. You can absorb, transform and rechannel any energy, but when you absorb it..."  
  
"It'll hurt like hell and could kill me." Nova finished, "I'm thick headed, not stupid."  
  
"So you're vulnerable to energy attacks. It's not that big a problem now that I know about it."  
  
Wiz Kid and Nova turned and saw Danielle Moonstar, code named Mirage, and Rahne Sinclair, code named Wolfsbane standing at the door to the lab. Dani was wearing her blue and yellow costume she had worn with the M.L.F, but was also armed with a collapsible bow and a quiver of arrows. They were all regular arrows, but Dani felt she needed something to fall back on if her powers ever failed.  
  
"Hey chief, what's up?"  
  
"I was just gathering everyone for our briefing. The others are in the training room."  
  
Rahne glanced at Taki, who was in his wheel chair, "Where are yuir braces?"  
  
"I'm wearing them now, Rahne. I simply prefer to use them only on missions."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, why do you tell people you're a mutant instead of telling them that you gained your powers some other way?"  
  
***  
  
The Work Place, Training Room  
  
Arsenal, Kymaera and Speedball(held aloft by 'Nita) surveyed the abandoned city block below them, looking for their target. Of course, what they were really looking at wasn't an empty city block at all. Rather, it was a hard light hologram designed to simulate any environment they wanted or needed. Not half as advanced as the X-Men's Danger Room, as the Training Room consumed three times the energy the Danger Room did for the same effect, but it got the job done.  
  
"You'd think a guy dressed in black leather and armed with medieval weapons would be easy to find!"  
  
"Speedball, if there's one thing I know about Adam, it's that if he doesn't want to be found, he won't be." Arsenal said.  
  
"I see him." Kymaera muttered.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I'm right below you." X-Treme answered. Arsenal looked down, and saw X- Treme had looking up at them, with his arms crossed and tapping his foot impatiently.  
  
"I got tired of waiting for you guys to find me, so I decided to make it easy for you. I've been standing here five minutes now."  
  
"Operation Marion Barry!" Arsenal shouted as he swooped up. He swooped down, taking aim at X-Treme. At the same time, he concentrated, transforming his skin into indestructible steel and retracting his metal wings into his body until they were small stumps. X-Treme leaped back as Arsenal landed with a loud –THA-THOOM!  
  
"Why aren't you using the bone claws?" X-Treme asked.  
  
"Not that fond of them." Arsenal answered as he charged forward. He threw a flurry of punches at X-Treme, each one missing him by a large margin but driving him back.  
  
"You should know one thing about me by now, Bobby" X-Treme said nonchalantly as he grabbed Arsenal's left arm, spun, shifted his weight and threw Arsenal over his shoulder, "You never want to get within arm's length. Remember, tuck your head!"  
  
X-Treme then turned, ready for Kymaera and Speedball's attack.  
  
"You know, why we never thought to do this more in the New Warriors, I'll never know."  
  
"Personal respect, maybe!?"  
  
"Nah..." Kymaera commented as she threw Speedball towards X-Treme. X-Treme easily dodged the attack, but Speedball continued to bounce around him at an ever-increasing speed, boxing him in.  
  
As Speedball was cornering X-Treme, she took to the air and darted towards him. X-Treme again easily dodged her, but he wasn't her target. Kymaera grabbed the pavement and heaved upward. X-Treme was thrown into the air, unprepared. Speedball, seeing this, twisted, and ricocheted right towards X- Treme.  
  
Wham!  
  
Speedball smashed into X-Treme and knocked him into a far wall. X-Treme slumped to the ground, and didn't move.  
  
"Ohmygod! Did I hurt him?"  
  
"He's fine." Arsenal said as he picked himself up and dusted himself off. Speedball hesitantly approached X-Treme. He crouched down in front of him, trying to see if he was indeed all right. Without opening his eye's, X- Treme lashed out and grabbed Speedball by the throat.  
  
"Ack...please don't kill me..." Speedball whimpered.  
  
"Told you he was fine."  
  
"Despite the fact that you are invulnerable to physical harm, you need to breathe in your Speedball form," X-Treme explained, ignoring Speedball's comments, "So be careful how close you get to an enemy."  
  
X-Treme stood up and gave Speedball a slap on the back, despite himself. "Still, that was a good plan."  
  
X-Treme knew Speedball, more so than any other member of Force Works, was nervous around him, likely somewhat scared of him. X-Treme couldn't really blame him, but he liked Speedball nonetheless.  
  
"Want to go again?" Arsenal asked, "I'd like to go for three out of five today."  
  
"As opposed to the normal one out of three?" X-Treme corrected, with a slight smile, "Getting a little cocky are we?"  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but I've got our mission for today." Mirage announced as she entered the Training Room. "May I?"  
  
"Go ahead." Kymaera said, "We've put this off long enough."  
  
"Okay." Mirage took a deep breath and began, "As you may or may not know, Metro City in huge drug port into the United States. Over three hundred million dollars in drugs enters the United States from here. And due to massive corruption in the local police department, it's hard to stem that flow. But there is good news. Taki?"  
  
Wiz Kid wheeled himself forward, "Over the past nine days, Wolfsbane and I have identified dozens of 'Crack houses' and drug safe houses thru out this city, Wolfsbane using her enhanced sense of smell and I using advanced scanners. We likely could have found more if someone wasn't so focused on Officer Mathews." Taki added.  
  
Wolfsbane rolled her eyes at the comment. Doug was cute, and seemed nice enough, but she didn't let that get in the way of her work.  
  
"Way to violate the Fourth Amendment, chief."  
  
"Thank you, Speedball." Mirage replied, deciding not to be baited.  
  
"In the course of our investigation, we discovered that the villain known as Night Shade is running the drug trade here."  
  
A hologram of a tall black woman wearing a bikini top, two six shooters and long leather boots that reached above her knees, appeared, "She's tangled with Captain America and Power Man and Iron Fist now and then. Not what I would call dangerous, but we should be careful. At any rate, there is an open arrest warrant out for her, so taking her out of the picture shouldn't be problematic."  
  
"One last point. When we told the police force what we were doing, they seemed less than pleased. Said something about upsetting their non-existent timetable. So let's be diplomatic, okay? Any questions?"  
  
"I have one, Dani."  
  
"Yeah, Arsenal?"  
  
"Why are we holding the briefing in the training room?"  
  
"There you guys are! I've been looking all over for you!"  
  
The team turned towards the door, and looked towards the door. In it was the young blond mallet-carrying woman known only as Tarene. Force Works had freed her from the control of the mysterious group known as the Everlasting on their first official mission and taken her in. And even after nine days of trying, that's still the sum total of information Force Works really had on her.  
  
"That's why." Mirage muttered, "Tarene, I thought I asked you to stay on the Rec room."  
  
"I know," She replied as she absently played with her hair, "But I got bored. I heard that you're going on a mission, can I come with? Please?"  
  
"No!" Mirage yelled, almost involuntarily, "I mean, you're untrained Tarene. It's not safe for you out there."  
  
"How am I ever going to be trained enough to come with you if you keep me here? I want to be a warrior!" Tarene pouted, "Maybe I should just leave."  
  
Mirage cringed at that. Legally, Force Works had no right to keep Tarene prisoner, but at the same time, they couldn't allow such power to run around unchecked. She clucked her tongue, and made a compromise.  
  
"Nova will stay here and train you. That okay?"  
  
"What! I'm the second in command of this team, not a baby sitter!" Nova protested. Mirage, rather than make the debate public, activated her comm. unit to Nova.  
  
"You're also the only one who could survive her screwing up, Rider. She needs training, and you're the safest one to give it to her."  
  
Nova didn't reply, but he relented.  
  
"Any other questions? No? Good. We'll break into smaller teams and get to work."  
  
"What about the Press conference?" Wiz Kid asked as he stood up and transformed his wheel chair into his hi tech backpack, "Don't you want us there?"  
  
"I'll be enough."  
  
"Are you..."  
  
"I'm positive."  
  
"It's just the usual X cloak and dagger stuff." Speedball whispered to Wiz Kid. If Mirage heard him, she didn't acknowledge it.  
  
***  
  
Mirage waited a few moments for the assembled press to calm down so she could speak. Dani fought the urge to simply walk away from this press conference and do her job. She was certain that, no matter what she did, that no matter the amount of good they performed, how many lives they saved, the difference they made...  
  
Stop it. She thought to herself, Don't do their job for them.  
  
She cleared her throat, and started, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome. I am Mirage, the leader of Force Works."  
  
"Where is the rest of the team?" One reporter interrupted.  
  
"Busy. If I may continue? I'll get straight to the point. Human/ Mutant relations could be better. They could be a lot better, in fact. Some people want to cling to the belief that humans and mutants could never work together. Some believe that, by in large, it simply isn't possible for humans and mutants to work together. Force Works, an alliance of human and mutant heroes, will prove them wrong. We will strive to make the world a better place for everyone. We don't fight for mutants. We don't fight for humans. We fight for everyone. And we will make a difference. Any questions?"  
  
"Tom Cannon for the Daily Bugle. What do you say to the accusation that you are doing this for the money? My sources tell me that Parvenue pays a handsome strip-end and provides room and board."  
  
"Those accusations are baseless. In fact, several members of Force Works are independently wealthy. Each and every member of Force Works is here because they believe in peaceful human mutant coexistence." Dani replied. The Avengers are paid and get free room and board as well, and the media never asks them that question  
  
"John Burne for the Nation Inquirer. Why did you choose the name Force Works?"  
  
"The name was chosen for us by Mr. Parvenue, our sponsor. Force Works is a copy righted name that Mr. Parvenue bought from Stark-Fujikawa some time back." Dani made sure to emphasize the word copy righted. "I'm afraid that will have to all for today. Thank all you for coming."  
  
Mirage turned and left the Press Room as fast as she could move without running. Reporters shouted more questions at her, but Mirage simply ignored them as she walked down the hall and towards the private elevators.  
  
"That... was the single worse press conference I have ever seen." A voice said behind her. Mirage instantly recognized the voice of their liaison to Parvenue, Edie Sawyer.  
  
"I'm a fighter, not a politician. Sue me."  
  
"As leader of Force Works, you'll have to be both."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"That was the idea behind Force Works. One of them, anyways. Everyone needs someone to speak for them. Blacks have the NAACP and Jesse Jackson, Jews have the Anti-Defamation League, feminists have N.O.W, etc. Us muties only have Magneto, and now, you. Not much, but it's a start. So get used to it, Moonstar." Ms. Sawyer said with thinly veiled malice.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I'm just here to remind you that I expect a full report on your teams actions on my desk by 12 o clock tomorrow. Don't be late." And with that, she teleported away without another word.  
  
"Bitch."  
  
***  
  
"This is like, border line brutality." Speedball said as he smashed into two drug dealers. He, along with the rest of Force Works, were spending their day cleaning out crack houses with the police and arresting drug dealers. He had been at it for three hours now, closing down a total of ten crack houses and he had yet to face any real credible opposition.  
  
"How so?" Wiz Kid asked. He formed a high tech rifle with his backpack and aimed it at several charging gang members. He fired, and the gang members fell to the ground vomiting, unable to even stand.  
  
"What did you do to those guys?"  
  
"I disrupted their inner ears, making it impossible for them to stand. Didn't you do this sort of stuff in the Warriors? Taking down drug dealers, I mean?"  
  
"Yeah, but it just feels wrong for some reason." Speedball rubbed his head, trying to clear his thoughts, "I mean, we never did it to this scale, and it's not like this is a fair fight to begin with. Superheroes vs. street punks is kinda lop sided."  
  
"Just because we can win a fight with incredible ease does not mean we should shy from it. That's what kept the U.S out of Afghanistan." Wiz Kid said as he aimed his sonic rifle as several other gang members whom he missed.  
  
"Doesn't mean we have too fight it, either. And it doesn't mean we're doing the right thing."  
  
***  
  
"Okay, Tarene, I'm going to see what exactly your limits with that mallet of yours is." Nova said as he keyed several commands from the training room. Below, Tarene waited anxiously for the simulation to start. Nova entered several commands, and a huge, twenty-foot tall humanoid robot appeared across the room from Tarene.  
  
"Okay, Tarene, this is little monster is your partner. Try hitting it with your mallet."  
  
Tarene did as she was told. She spun her mallet for a few seconds before releasing it at the robot. The mallet smashed thru the robot like paper, but it didn't stop there. The mallet kept on going, smashing out thru the specially reinforced training room walls before the mallet turned around in mid air and smashed a new hole in the wall, returning to Tarene's hand.  
  
"How was that?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Blue Blazes..." Nova muttered. He'd hit those same walls at full speed before (not intentionally) and hadn't done half the damage Tarene had. " Umm, lets try something else." Nova suggested. Dani isn't going to like this  
  
****  
  
"So, this is it?" X-Treme asked, motioning towards the warehouse in front of them. From the outside, the warehouse looked abandoned, with trash piled up all around it. But all the windows were tinted, and the only door they could find was titanium-reinforced door. Music and general commotion could clearly be heard from the outside.  
  
"According to Wolfsbane, this is where Nightshade's enforcers hang out." Arsenal answered.  
  
"Then let's get this over with." X-Treme unsheathed his sword. It was a heavy two and a half foot long sword with a double blade and a jagged metal hand guard. X-Treme kicked the door in and as he entered, he noticed that the patrons barely paid him any mind. Apparently, they had grown accustomed to someone breaking down the door, and that someone was never a hero before.  
  
"Alright, listen up! We're looking for Nightshade's thugs. Specifically, Puff Adder, Disc, and some other losers. We were told they hang here." X- Treme shouted over the noise. If anyone heard what he said, they certainly didn't show it.  
  
"I said..."  
  
"Shut up, leather boy!" A random patron yelled. Arsenal placed his hand on his friends shoulder,  
  
"I think I can get their attention."  
  
He stepped forward, "Listen up!" He shouted  
  
Snikkt!  
  
The second Arsenal popped his bone claws, all conversation in the bar stopped and everyone's eyes were on Arsenal and X-Treme.  
  
Things are good for something after all He thought to himself as he retracted his claws. "Thank you. We're looking for a group of individuals who are in the employ of Nightshade. We would like to have a few words with them."  
  
"That would be us." A voice said from the bar. The man stood up, revealing himself to be a good eight feet tall with broad shoulders. Arsenal recognized him as Puff Adder, one of the survivors of the Serpent Society. Standing next to him were Cottonmouth and Coachwhip, both former members of the Serpent Society, along with Disc and Stiletto.  
  
"Do you two losers have any last requests?" Cottonmouth asked as they started to advance. By now the patrons of the bar were making a mad dash for the door, with no one wanting to be caught in upcoming fight.  
  
"Yes, that you villains get some better cliché's." X-Treme said as he leaped forward, "The lady with the whip and big guy are your, Arsenal."  
  
Stiletto, who wore a red armor that shot tiny flechettes at whomever he chose, unleashed a barrage of his weapons at X-Treme. X-Treme didn't bother to dodge them. With hard earned skill and using his superhuman reflexes, he batted every single one of them out of the air and to the ground.  
  
"That's...that's impossible!" He shouted.  
  
"If I had a dime for every time a heard that." X-Treme sighed as he pulled out several throwing blades from his belt. He threw them at Cottonmouth, Disc and Stiletto, nicking them in the shoulder and drawing a small amount of blood.  
  
"Burn!"  
  
The villains screamed as X-Treme burned the electrolytes in their blood and fell to the ground.  
  
"Adam, look out!"  
  
X-Treme ducked in time to avoid the electrical whips of the villainess Coachwhip. X-Treme looked and saw that Arsenal was still dealing with Puff Adder.  
  
"I thought you had her!" X-Treme complained as he dodged another attack. With his speed and strength, he could easily defeat her himself. But he didn't.  
  
"I'm kind of busy!" Arsenal grunted as he grappled with Puff Adder.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be dead in a moment." Puff Adder said smugly.  
  
"Don't think so." Arsenal leaped up, smashing his steel head into Puff Adder's nose. He then brought his foot up and kicked Puff Adder in the groin. Puff Adder stepped back, his hands going to cover both his broken nose and injured manhood.  
  
"Good bye." Arsenal unleashed his most powerful optic blast at Puff Adder, smashing him in the chest and knocking him out. He turned to see that X- Treme still was dodging Coachwhip.  
  
"Hell." He muttered. He unleashed a weak optic blast and knocked her out.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem, Adam. And Adam?" Arsenal walked over to his friend and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Two things. One, it's "If I had a nickel", not dime. And two, hitting a woman doesn't make you like your father."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Keep that last part to yourself, okay?" X-Treme said, uncomfortable with the subject, "Call Mirage. She should be able to pull the image of Nightshade's hide out from these guys minds."  
  
***  
  
Despite the fact that they didn't expect Nightshade to put up much of a fight, Force Works decided to confront her together. Dani had pulled an image of her hideout from Cottonmouth's mind, and the team, who were still unfamiliar with Metro City, was scouring the city on a hover platform created by Wiz Kid.  
  
"How was training?" Dani asked Nova absently.  
  
"Don't ask." Nova responded, "Anyone see it yet?"  
  
"Over there," Wolfsbane pointed north, "I see it."  
  
Taki turned the hover platform in the direction Wolfsbane indicated, and soon saw what they recognized as Nightshade's hide out hideout. It wasn't glitzy or glamour in any way, really. In fact, it was a run down pool hall on the corner of a dilapidated street. To everyone's surprise, Nightshade was standing outside in her costume, alongside a six-foot Asian man in an old business suit.  
  
"Okay, this smells." Mirage muttered to herself.  
  
Ye don' know the half o' it Wolfsbane said over the psi-link she shared with her friend, that man besides her smells o' magic and evil. Watch yuir step  
  
X-Treme locked eyes with the Asian man, equally suspicious of him. Unknown to anyone but himself, the energy X-Treme used to 'burn' people with also allowed him to evaluate a person. He would know what powers, or physical abilities they had, if any. And he got a very strange reading from the man. The Asian man stared back, not the least bit intimidated by the superhumans who were approaching.  
  
Mirage glanced around and saw that one police officer had already made it on the scene. Specifically, Officer Doug Mathews.  
  
Looks like your boy friend's here Mirage said over their psi-link teasingly. Wolfsbane blushed, but kept her thoughts to herself.  
  
"She's been standing here for about ten minutes. I guess she's waiting for you. I just happened to be in the neighborhood and came across her." Doug explained. "Hey, Rahne."  
  
"First time basis?" Kymaera whispered.  
  
"Y'all can get the hell out of my city." Nightshade said abruptly.  
  
"Sorry, Nightshade, but Force Works isn't going anywhere. You, on the other hand, are a different story." Mirage said.  
  
"That so? Well, let me tell you a little story, little girl. There was once a dragon called Chiantang, the Black Dragon who crossed swords with Colleen Wing. Ta be accurate, her sword crossed his neck while he was in human form. Good thing he's a magic dude, though. With a little help, they can die a dozen times and still come back. Years later, I come along, being the nice person that I am, and brought him back to serve me." Nightshade huffed. She motioned, and the Asian man stepped forward.  
  
"Ooookay, word of advise, Nightshade?" Speedball said, " Lay.off.the.smack. You'll thank me."  
  
"You'll not laugh when you have felt my power, boy!" The Asian man declared. Before their eyes, his skin turned green and grew scales; wings sprouted from his back and started to grow taller. Once he was fully transformed, he stood nine stories in height, with a head as big as a small house, his legs reaching across the four lane street and a wingspan and tail that was the length of a city block He roared, knocking Force Works and Officer Mathews on their asses.  
  
"I am the Black Dragon, and I will scorch the flesh from your body and pick my teeth with your bones!"  
  
"Not here ya won't!" Nightshade shouted, "These people pay good protection money! Takes this to the docks!"  
  
"Very well." Black Dragon growled. With a flap of his wings, he took to the air and headed to the docks, as ordered. Force Works was knocked over by the gust of wind created by his wings.  
  
"Well, now, that was new." Speedball said as he brushed himself off, "Umm, Do we have to follow Puff the color blind dragon? I mean, I'm sure he's an endangered species, and I really don't want P.E.T.A on my ass..."  
  
"No one said this would be easy." Mirage replied. She fired a weak psychic arrow at Nightshade, who was too busy being cocky to keep her guard up. She slumped to the ground, and tried to deal with the headache that followed. " Doug, she's controlling that monster somehow! Think you can find out how while we try to contain it?"  
  
"You can count on me, Mirage!"  
  
Once Force Works left, Doug turned towards Nightshade. He looked around, and saw that no one was around. Not surprising, given that Nightshade's hideout was on the north side of Metro City, where everyone kept to themselves, no matter what.  
  
"Okay, you stupid bitch," Doug snarled as he cracked his knuckles, " You're going to tell me how you control that thing, and you're going to tell me now."  
  
***  
  
"Move like a butterfly, sting like a bee!" Nova said as he smashed his fist into Black Dragon's face. Black Dragon tumbled back, farther out into the water, but didn't fall.  
  
"Don't get cocky, Nova." Arsenal warned as he unleashed an optic blast at Black Dragon, "It's only you, me, Kymaera, Wiz Kid and Tarene out here, after all."  
  
"Blow me." Nova replied. He did a flying uppercut, knocking Black Dragon even farther back in the water.  
  
"Nova's beating Puff the color blind dragon like a red headed step child!" Speedball commented from the docks. He, along with the non-flying members of Force Works, had been forced to stand by and watch their friends battle when the battle carried out over the water.  
  
"'ey!"  
  
"Sorry, Rahne."  
  
"I don't like this." Dani said.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get our licks in next time." Speedball said casually.  
  
"It's not that, Speedball. The fight's barely started, and Black Dragon's already divided us." X-Treme explained. Mirage activated her comm. unit.  
  
"Nova, Kymaera, drive Black Dragon back to the docks, so we can have an effect."  
  
Nova heard her, and turned towards his teammates, "Op. Trail o' Tears." He ordered.  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot allow that." Black Dragon said. He breathed deep, and unleashed another plume of flame. However, it wasn't aimed at any member of Force Works. Rather, it was aimed at the water. A huge cloud of steam emerged, engulfing the team.  
  
"My sensor's are jammed! Must be some kind of magic!" Taki warned, Lord, I hate magic!  
  
"My lenses are fogged up!" Nova shouted. He froze in midair, afraid of what would happen if he flew into a teammate. Next to him, Kymaera and Wiz Kid tried desperately to stay on guard.  
  
"Good bye." Black Dragon sneered. With his magic senses and strong nose, he knew exactly where each member of Force Works was in this pea soup. He spun around, and his tail smashed into Nova, Kymaera and Wiz Kid, knocking them unconscious and out to sea. Wiz Kid had special protocols built into his backpack that detected the danger at the last moment; otherwise he would have been paste.  
  
"Three down." Black Dragon chuckled. He turned and saw Tarene using her mallet to blow away the steam.  
  
"You hurt my friends! You big meanie!" Tarene threw her mallet at Black Dragon's head, and knocked him a good two miles out into the ocean. Storm clouds thundered behind her as she became enraged "How do you like to be hurt!"  
  
Tarene followed up the assault by smashing her mallet into Black Dragon's nose, drawing blood and hurting him more than almost anyone else in the past thousand years.  
  
"You'll pay for that, you Asgardian tramp!"  
  
"Tarene, let me take a shot!" Arsenal said as he flew towards Black Dragon, in his steel form and bone claws out threateningly.  
  
"Don't make me laugh, mortal." Black Dragon reached out and grabbed Arsenal in mid air, and squeezed. He brought the struggling Arsenal up to eye-level "You are no threat to me."  
  
Short memory much? Arsenal thought as he fought against the pressure. His steel form leant him more durability than it did strength, but it was being pushed to the limit. Pressing past the pain, Arsenal waited a few seconds until Black Dragon was in the perfect position and fired his most powerful optic blast directly at Black Dragon's right eye.  
  
"Arrgh!" Black Dragon screamed in pain and threw Arsenal at Tarene. Arsenal hit her directly in the stomach, knocking her out and throwing them both very, very far away. Black Dragon took to the air, determined to take his anger out on the remainder of Force Works.  
  
***  
  
United Front Office Building, Metro City  
  
{{ "This is Alex Almond reporting for channel five news. Behind me is a crack house that was shut down by the new superhero team called Force Works, who have set up residence in Metro City. This house is just one of dozens..."}}  
  
*Click*  
  
{{"Bob Priest reporting for channel six news. Force Works have taken Metro City by storm, assisting police in the arrest of at least two hundred drug dealers in one day. Residents had this to say..."}}  
  
The camera turned to a young Hispanic woman,  
  
{{ "It's about time someone did something about all the drugs in this city! The police haven't been able to do anything in years..."}}  
  
*Click*  
  
{{ "Approval ratings for Force Works' actions stands at 90%..."}}  
  
The man named Gabriel Thorn turned the T.V off, having heard enough about Force Works for one day.  
  
"This is my city." He growled to on one in particular. Before he had come to Metro City, Gabriel Thorn was a third string drug dealer known as the Grind. He used his minor telepathic powers to force children to run drugs for him. That was until the superheroes Rage and Night Thrasher became involved. They took apart his entire operation with incredible ease. It wasn't until he was standing in front of a judge facing more charges than he could count did he realize that he was wasting his talents. Thankfully for Thorn, he planned in advance. He had brainwashed an assistant to 'confessing' that he was a telepathic mutant and had forced Mr. Thorn to commit all those terrible crimes. That was only seconds before he grabbed an officer's gun and blew his own brains out, thus making it impossible to confirm or deny. Several months after, Thorn moved to Metro City and began forming his own cult. His telepathic powers allowed him to tell a crowd's mood and how to best exploit it. So far, his personal cult numbered at four thousand and growing.  
  
"And I should be the only one giving them hope."  
  
***  
  
"Incoming!" X-Treme shouted as Black Dragon's foot came crashing down to the spot he had been standing mere seconds before, smashing the dock to splinters. He cursed as he saw that he and Speedball were on one side, and Mirage and Wolfsbane on the other.  
  
"Think you could burn him if you cut him?" Speedball asked.  
  
"Not likely. Too damn big. You want to go head to head with him?" X-Treme asked.  
  
"Not really." Speedball replied. He bounced a little in the air, and came down towards X-Treme, like they practiced. He landed in X-Treme cupped hands and just as he was starting to rebound, X-Treme heaved him towards Black Dragon.  
  
"Hey, Puff Daddy! Comin' at ya!" Speedball shouted as he smashed into the side of Black Dragon's head. To no effect, whatsoever.  
  
"I'll deal with you in a moment." Black Dragon said. He looked towards Mirage and Wolfsbane, and scooped up Rahne in his claws with impossible speed and licked his lips, "However, I sense this one has some kind of bond with your leader. Her death will teach her not to interfere with Nightshade, or more importantly, to cross the Black Dragon, brother of the Dragon King!"  
  
"Rahne!" Mirage frantically fired her arrows at Black Dragon, trying to think of a plan to get Wolfsbane out of danger.  
  
"I'm nae afraid o' ye!" Wolfsbane snarled as she raked her claws over the scales on his fist.  
  
"You'll learn. For the brief seconds that remain of your life, at least."  
  
"Hey, K'un Lun reject!" A voiced, amplified by a loud speaker, called. Black Dragon turned, drawn by the mention of his homeland. He saw Officer Doug Mathew; standing behind a barricade the police had erected to keep civilians out, "Yeah,...umm... I'm talking to you!"  
  
"And you're courting death, mortal."  
  
"No, you are, if you don't put that woman down, transform and come here." Doug replied. He pulled a vial out of his coat pocket, filled with a purple solution, "Recognize this?"  
  
Black Dragon stiffened, but didn't respond.  
  
"Of course you do. If you don't take it, you'll die. It's how Nightshade kept you on a leash. I destroyed the last of it, so this is all you have left. How long has it been since you had you last booster shot?" Doug held the vial out in a fist, and slowly removed his pinky finger, "You have to the count of four to put her down, gently, and come here. One..."  
  
Black Dragon decided not to test him. He placed Wolfsbane down, and turned towards Doug. He assumed his human form and approached him. Even though he was in his human form, he towered over the medium height Doug.  
  
"This is the last of the formula? Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you now."  
  
"Because we can make you more, if you surrender. If you don't surrender, you'll die. I give you my word we won't let you die." Doug nervously handed Black Dragon the vial. Black Dragon gulped down the contents and threw the vial to the ground.  
  
"Fool! I am rejuvenated! I will...freeee...Night..." Black Dragon's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he slumped to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Man, what did you give him?" Speedball asked.  
  
"Purple Cool-Aid, mostly." Doug smiled, "You see, Nightshade was bluffing. He never needed some formula to stay alive. She boasted that she tricked Black Dragon with it. I just slipped a few Mickey's in it from her drug labs."  
  
Before anyone could say another word, Nova, Kymaera and Wiz Kid returned, soaking wet but ready for action.  
  
"What'd we miss?" Nova asked.  
  
"Officer Mathews saved our ass." Mirage replied, "Nova, I need you and Wiz Kid to find Arsenal and Tarene. Black Dragon took them out in the fight."  
  
"Not a problem," Wiz Kid said, "I can track them via their comm. unit. I'm sure they're both fine."  
  
"Arsenal's probably just sitting around on his ass," Nova muttered under his breath as he flew off with Wiz Kid.  
  
As Nova and Wiz Kid left, Wolfsbane walked over to Officer Mathews. As she approached him, she couldn't quite get that fact that he looked so much like the Doug she had lost so long ago.  
  
"Doug?"  
  
"Oh, hey, Rahne, what's up?"  
  
"Oh, I wanted t' thank ye." She said shyly.  
  
"For what?" He said sarcastically.  
  
"F'r savin' muh life! That was a verra brave thing ye did, an' I... jus' wanted to say thanks."  
  
"You're welcome." He said, "It's a good thing he took the Cool-aid when he did, otherwise I would have needed a change of shorts and probably a heart transplant."  
  
Rahne giggled a little at that, "Well, it's nae everyday ye stare down a dragon, huh?"  
  
"Nope. Hey, I don't suppose the dashing knight gets a date after helping the beautiful princess out with the dragon?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Sorry, that sounded alot better in my head," Doug rubbed the back of his head nervously for a moment, "Are you free Wednesday night?"  
  
"Are you asking me oot on a date?" Rahne asked, almost dumbfounded. She almost couldn't believe someone was asking her out on a date. She liked Doug sure, but there was something about him that made her wary. She couldn't place her finger on it, though.  
  
***  
  
"Hope you're happy now." A new, gruff voice said. Kymaera and Mirage turned to see Commissioner Stone, with a high yield plasma rifle slung over his back from his days leading Code Blue. It was mostly for effect, but Stone had grown too used to using high tech firepower fall back on a regular pistol.  
  
"Hey, Stone, you know what they say about men who need big guns, right?" Kymaera needled.  
  
"Yes, they kill whoever pisses them off." He said flatly, "You realize by taking Nightshade down, you just made a power vacuum in Metro City."  
  
"I understand why you're upset, Stone, but...  
  
"No, Mirage. It was my idea to take down Nightshade, and I'll handle this," Kymaera turned to Stone, "You don't not stop a murder just because someone, somewhere will commit murder someplace else. Nightshade was a clear and present danger, supplying drugs to this city and allowing even more to enter the U.S. We took her out. End of discussion."  
  
"Fine. Get something straight. I worked with Code: Blue a long time, and alongside a lot of heroes, so I know how you guys think. Do you think you can solve every problem with a punch to the face?"  
  
Mirage's thoughts started to drift as Kymaera and Stone engaged in, for lack of a better term, an ideological pissing match. For her part, Dani cared more about doing the job than justifying it to anyone other than herself. Dani?  
  
Mirage snapped back to reality as Rahne called for her on the special psi- link they shared.  
  
Yes, Rahne?  
  
Doug asked me oot on a date. He seems nice enough, but... I'm nae sure. Umm, do ye think I should?  
  
Mirage glanced towards Stone for a moment, and then towards Doug. He seemed nice and polite, and he did save all their lives. Mirage also knew they had now made an enemy of Stone, and by extension, the entire Metro City police force. Dani was canny enough to know they would need their resources someday. And if Rahne was dating a police officer, it might not be that much of a problem. Besides, Dani knew Rahne was only asking her because she didn't have the courage to say yes herself. Dani kept those last few thoughts to herself. The psi-link the two young women shared was now completely voluntary. Whatever they wanted shared, was shared. Whatever they didn't, wasn't. Go for it, firetop.  
  
"Media's here, Chief." Speedball said, "What do you want to do?"  
  
Run away She quipped to herself. Then she recalled Sawyer's words to her earlier. Mutants really didn't have someone independent in the national spotlight to speak for them. And that wasn't right. "Let's... go answer their questions."  
  
Mirage, Kymaera and Speedball strode towards the mass of news vans, preparing to answer all the reporters' questions. Soon, Wiz Kid and Nova returned with Tarene and Arsenal, and they too talked to the media. Wolfsbane, however, spent the remainder of the evening having a polite conversation with Doug. X-Treme watched this all from the shadows of a nearby ally for a few brief moments, before leaving.  
  
The End.  
  
Next: The Undertow return, weaker than ever?!  
  
Notes:  
  
Wiz Kid, Kymaera and Wolfsbane (thru Moira) are all independently wealthy  
  
The story behind Black Dragon is far, far too complicated to fully explain here. In fact, he makes Cable's origin look simple! He first appeared in Power Man and Iron Fist 119 and he was beheaded by Colleen Wing in issue 122. Nightshade resurrected him in between then and Force Works 2. If you're dying to know more about Black Dragon, check out Black Panther 38-40 by Christopher Priest. Not M2K and not free, but still a damn fine read and worth every penny.  
  
The Grind first appeared in Night Thrasher 19, where he was caught and defeated by Night Thrasher and Rage. 


	3. The Undertow! Part 1

RIPTIDE Part 1  
Hook, Line and Sucker...  
  
Location Classified  
  
Somewhere in the Indian Ocean  
  
General Obsidian walked down the hall nervously. He had just received news that he knew wouldn't be well received. As he walked down the hall to make his report, he thought of ways to sugar coat the news. He walked into the briefing room and swallowed as he saw the hulking form of Protocol, questioning his choice to join the Undertow.  
  
"General Obsidian reporting, Sir. I am ready to give my report on 'Project Take Back'." He said as he saluted, successfully hiding his fear.  
  
"You may begin."  
  
"As you know, our target as associated herself with a new super hero team called Force Works. The members..."  
  
"I've already reviewed the Shield files on most of them," Protocol interrupted, "But there are two whom I am not familiar with. The one called X-Treme and the girl called Tarene."  
  
"Well, the only data we have on them is data we've gathered ourselves. X- Treme possesses super strength and speed on par with the superhero Spiderman. He also has the ability to 'burn' someone's blood when it is oxygenated, though we have found a way to block it. We managed to get a D.N.A sample also, and you would be shocked to learn who this 'X-Treme' is related to..."  
  
"I could care less about his family tree. What about this Tarene?"  
  
"Well, this 'Tarene' is even more of a mystery. For some reason, our computers say she looks like Thor. There are similarities in their D.N.A, yes, but not appearance..."  
  
"Get to the point." Protocol growled.  
  
"Well, from what we can tell, she's just as powerful as the so called thunder god but no where as skilled. We have figured out a few ways to take her down."  
  
"Good. Now, as for your plan, it entails an assault on the entire team, is it really necessary? Have you considered ambushing individual members of Force Works as they leave their base?"  
  
"We have, sir, but that's not an option. Apparently, Parvenue is smarter than some give him credit for. The Work Tower was secretly an old Shield office. When Shield was shut down for a time, Parvenue bought it and..."  
  
"And given the number of secret passages built into the Tower and real- estate that Parvenue owns, we'll never be able to discover how and where they come and go."  
  
"Correct. The records on the tower were purged by Nick Fury before the new Shield was started, so that's no help. We suspect that's why Parvenue set the team up in Metro City."  
  
(Nick Fury purged old Shield files in Captain America 251. David)  
  
"No doubt. I trust everything set for the ambush?"  
  
"Yes. Despite the fact that we'll be facing Force Works head on, we hold all the cards. Force Works maintains a tip line, and we've taken advantage of that fact. Over the last two weeks, we've been feeding them information about the illegal operations of organizations like the Watchdogs, Ultimatum and various super human terrorist groups. When they went after them like good little heroes..."  
  
"We were there with scanners and able to observe unnoticed." Protocol smiled.  
  
"Correct. We'll have the element of surprise and have full knowledge of their abilities and weaknesses. They won't stand a chance."  
  
The General looked at Protocol, who had a look of satisfaction on his face. Which was good, seeing how angry he had been when he lost Namorita as a Solider of Misfortune. He had executed dozens of the senior brass over 'lapses in judgment' after she had been rescued. That had certainly been a mistake that the Undertow was paying dearly for now. Without brass the Protocol had executed, the Undertow had no way to recruit more soldiers, and with every strike they made, their power lessened. They were down to a measly five hundred soldiers now.  
  
"When do we strike?"  
  
"We've fed Force Works information about a terrorist meeting in San Francisco. We'll launch after Force Works finishes with them." Obsidian started to leave, but Protocol had one last question.  
  
"What's the status of Project Five Chinamen?"  
  
General Obsidian shuddered, "It's... ready. Every member of the Undertow has been implanted and altered, as per your order."  
  
"Good. Let us hope it does not come to that."  
  
San Francisco  
  
Ned Lathrop, otherwise known as Meteorite, waited anxiously for the meeting to begin. He, along with thirty odd other mutants were members of the self- described mutants rights group called the. Resistance. The group had started out as just another branch of Magneto's Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, then Mutant Force before, with the help of new leadership; they evolved into a much more serious mutants right group. Of course, to them that translated into attacking anti-mutant organizations like the Friends of Humanity without provocation and other acts that would be considered terrorism by most law biding people, but that wasn't seen as much of a problem by the membership. They gathered here today to discuss their next strike. All discussion quieted as their leader, a woman known as Mist Mistress, flanked by two other members who acted as her bodyguards, took the stage. She waited a moment before she began speaking,  
  
"My fellow mutants, in the last several weeks, we have struck great blows for mutant kind! Our attacks on federal buildings have taught the flat scans that we will not be ignored and that we won't stand for Proposition 66!"  
  
The crowd roared in agreement,  
  
"But I must know, are we ready for the next step!?" She demanded.  
  
"Yes!" They all shouted in unison, though in truth none of them knew what that next step would include.  
  
"Then we must turn ourselves into the proper authorities and take full responsibility for our actions!"  
  
There was a long moment of silence before one brave soul asked, "What the hell are you talking about!"  
  
"We've done all we outside of the law. If we turn ourselves in willingly, we will help mutant rights immeasurably!"  
  
"Hell with dat!" One member shouted, "I ain't goin' ta jail!"  
  
"Yeah, are your own fumes getting' ta ya?" Another asked.  
  
'Mist Mistress' shook her head. "I tried to do this the easy way, I really did." She muttered to herself.  
  
"You didn't think it would actually work, did ya?" One of her bodyguards asked. By now, the crowd was visibly becoming suspicious of them, and several members were starting to advance.  
  
"No, but it was worth a shot."  
  
The crowd watched in anger the image of their leader Mist Mistress and her two bodyguards disappeared and revealed Mirage, Speedball and Kymaera of Force Works. Mirage pulled her bow taunt and aimed one of her psychic arrows at the crowd "We can do this two ways. The easy way, or the hard way. Either way, you guys are going down. Which is it going to be?"  
  
"The hard way." One member sneered. Just as he said that, the back wall exploded outwards, revealing the rest of Force Works.  
  
"We're here to kick butt, and chew peppermint. And we're all out of peppermint." X-Treme declared. The Resistance, and a few members of his own team, gave him a curious look.  
  
"Adam, it's bubble gum. Kick butt and chew bubble gum." Arsenal explained.  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"X-Treme, Wiz Kid, flank left! Wolfsbane, Arsenal, flank right! Tarene, you and I are up the middle!" Nova ordered. Without another word, Force Works attacked the Resistance. Though vastly out numbered, Force Works had the edge in skill and power. Nova cut thru their ranks at superspeed, knocking Resistance members down and leaving them vulnerable to his teammates. X-Treme's power allowed him to take down groups at a time and Mirage's arrows allowed her to strike down members regardless of their physical abilities.  
  
"I give up! Please, don't hurt me!" One member, Occult, shrieked as he threw himself on the floor.  
  
"Don't worry little guy, they'll go easy on ya now that you surrendered." Speedball explained as he dropped into front of Occult, intent on getting him out of harm's way.  
  
"Sucker!" Occult unleashed his most powerful optic blast at Speedball, knocking him back into another group of Resistance members. Speedball smashed into ten members before ricocheting back and clocking Occult.  
  
"Thanks for the boost, buddy!" Speedball said, "I'm nice, not stupid."  
  
Another member of the Resistance, Paralyzer, recognized the problem that faced the Resistance. There were to many Resistance members in too small an area to fight effectively. Force Works could lash out indiscriminately and hit a foe, and they knew it. The only way they would win this would be if they could take this fight out into the open. Paralyzer grabbed another member of the Resistance who had been trying with several other members to hit Nova with his powers. Nova, however, was evading them with ease.  
  
"We need an exit!" Paralyzer shouted.  
  
"If we take down any other walls, this building will collapse on us!" The other Resistance member, known as Blowhard, replied.  
  
"Then we'll use the exit they made!" The two members made towards the hole that Force Works created, but saw that Tarene, whom was easily repelling anyone who tried to escape, guarded it. She hadn't caught sight of Blowhard or Paralyzer yet.  
  
"I got this." Paralyzer unleashed a powerful electrical blast at Tarene. Tarene saw it at the last moment, and instinctively raised her mallet to protect herself. To everyone's surprise, including Tarene, her mallet simply absorbed the electrical energy harmlessly.  
  
"Let me take a shot." Blowhard stepped forward and pointed his hands at Tarene. Without warning, two hundred miles per hour winds shot forth and battered Tarene. Tarene, now braced for an attack, was barely pushed back two inches.  
  
"I can do that too!" Tarene brought her mallet up, and spun it, producing a counter wind that stopped Blowhard's winds instantly. But she didn't stop there. She kept spinning her mallet and before she realized it, created a mini tornado that blew Blowhard, Paralyzer, and a dozen other members of the Resistance into the air, thru the back wall of the building and out into the bay. The tornado almost hit Mirage and Wolfsbane as well, but Wolfsbane sensed it coming a split second before it would have hit them and she tackled her friend to the ground.  
  
"Tarene! I said kid gloves!" Mirage shouted as she picked herself up off the floor. Mirage was about to chew Tarene out for being so careless, despite the fact that they were still in the middle of a battle, but she heard the building creak, and saw it starting to sway. She sprang into action.  
  
"Team, the building's about to come down! Maneuver G-Three around Tarene! Bring the house down, under our rules! Kymaera, get out of here and get those who were blown out! Nova, me and Rahne are out!"  
  
Maneuver G-Three isn't a plan that is by any means complicated. The basic idea is everyone forms together and starts blasting until whatever they want to happen, happens. Arsenal, Speedball, X-Treme and Wiz Kid all made a bee line towards Tarene. Once there, the energy projectors started blasting the roof and walls with optic blasts, plasma blasts from Wiz kid's guns and kinetic energy. X-Treme and Tarene worked to prevent any Resistance members from leaving.  
  
"Nova express time." Nova grabbed a strap built into Wolfsbane's and Mirage's costumes and picked them up. Nova then flew the two women out by the hole made by Tarene's tornado and swung around, landing into front of the building that was housing the meeting. Once he set the two young women down, the building finally collapsed onto itself.  
  
"Well, that's one building that'll never harbor terrorists again." Nova said, "How are you going to explain to Sawyer that we intently demolished that building?"  
  
"I'll let you know when I figure it out myself." Mirage replied, I'll probably never hear the end of it  
  
"Do ye think everyone's all right?"  
  
They looked towards the rubble of the building, and saw that their teammates were none the worse for wear, having been protected by Speedball's force field seconds before the building came down.  
  
"Nova, go help Kymaera. We'll see if the others need a hand."  
  
"We're fine, as is the so called 'Resistance'." Wiz Kid said, anticipating Mirage's questions, "Our barrage made sure that when the roof came down, the pieces weren't large enough to kill or seriously injure anyone. What's more, the Resistance had a few force field projectors among them, so they took refuge around them, so all they suffered were, relatively, minor injures."  
  
"So, where are they?"  
  
"There." Wiz Kid pointed towards a back corner of rubble just as it started to shift, and reveal two dozen members of the Resistance. Unlike force Works, though, their uniforms were cut, and there were deep gashes in their skin. "We surrender." One member said weakly.  
  
"Smart move." Kymaera complimented as she and Nova returned with the Resistance members who had been blown out into the bay. The two lovers had found a fishing net and used it to gather up the way ward members. " Bleeding all over your foe is unlikely to win a fight."  
  
Mirage turned towards Tarene, "I need to talk to you." She growled. Tarene cringed at the tone, but before Mirage could continue, Arsenal got between them.  
  
"Let me handle this, Mirage."  
  
"Why should I?" She demanded.  
  
"Because I have some experience teaching, and I know you'll just yell at her, and that won't get us anywhere."  
  
"Fine, why not?" Mirage sighed. She didn't have the patience for Tarene right now. She turned to the rest of the team, "Okay, let's dig the rest of these losers out."  
  
"Hey Rahne, is Dani always this...high-strung?" Speedball whispered.  
  
"O' course nae," She replied, "She goes t' sleep e'ery now an' then."  
  
I heard that!  
  
Arsenal pulled Tarene, who looked like she was about to break down and cry, aside.  
  
"I'm...sorry...I just wanted to help and... now Dani and everyone hates me." She sobbed.  
  
"No, she's just a little high strung," Arsenal placed his hand on Tarene's shoulder to reassure her, "And she doesn't hate you, kiddo. None of us to."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise. You just need to be a little more careful, Tarene. When we fight someone, we want to subdue them with as little force as possible."  
  
"Then, why did we allow a building to fall on them?" she asked innocently. Arsenal rubbed the back of his head as he tried to think of a decent answer.  
  
"Umm, there are always exceptions to the rule. You just need to learn to use less force."  
  
Location, Secret  
  
As Paul Pierre Duval, otherwise known as the Grey Gargoyle, regained consciousness, he struggled to comprehend what was happened. One moment, he was sitting in his cell at the Vault, stewing over his defeat. He had blinked, and wound up in what appeared to be some kind of underground palace. The walls were lined with the finest art works and sculptures. And standing in front of him were three of the oddest individuals Duval had ever seen. One man, carrying an oddly shaped bow, wore blue spandex and wore a purple turban. Next to him was standing a black woman wearing a Hawaiian robe. Finally, next to her was standing a raven-haired man, wearing what Duval somehow recognized as a Cimmerian armor, and had with eyes that chilled Duval's soul.  
  
"Welcome back to the world of the living. I am named Marduk, of the Everlasting." The raven-haired man said.  
  
"What do you scum bags want with me? You better tell me, or so help me..."  
  
" Scum bags? Making demands? Is that anyway to address those who released you from your bondage?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks. Now, give me one reason not to tear each of you limb from limb." Grey Gargoyle warned as he stepped forward. Marduk stepped forward to meet him.  
  
"I'll give some very convincing reasons," He replied, his eyes locked with the Grey Gargoyle, "I freed you from prison to fulfill my agenda. I have brought you into my home, my place of power to do so. Do you honestly think that I would do something so foolish if I did not have some way to keep you in line?"  
  
Duval gulped, and Marduk knew he got the message. "Now, if you'll follow me, I'll tell you everything you need to know."  
  
Marduk led the Grey Gargoyle down a hall decorated with ancient treasures. Marduk's companions walked behind the Gargoyle, carefully watching him.  
  
"As I understand it Mr. Duval, you once lusted after the secret of immortality."  
  
"Yes, that's right. What's it to you?"  
  
"Because I intend to give it to you." Marduk explained as they reached twin golden doors. Marduk threw them open to reveal a lavish well, filled with a bubbling green substance. "This, is the Genesis Well."  
  
"Is it..."  
  
"The fountain of eternal youth of legend? No, but it may as well be. It can grant a mortal power and eternal youth."  
  
"What's the catch?"  
  
Marduk turned to the Grey Gargoyle, and produced a picture of Tarene from inside his coat, "This young woman is our property. She was taken from us by Force Works and given sanctuary. In return for an increase in your powers and immortal life, you will kill Force Works and return her to us."  
  
"Sounds simple."  
  
"Oh, there's more." Marduk smiled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Have you heard of Metro city?"  
  
"Yeah, it's a dump. Waste of space. Why, is that where Force Works is?"  
  
"Correct. A dump thru which hundreds of millions of drug went thru. That was, until Nightshade, the local drug dealer, was shut down. The city is ripe for a new drug lord, I should think."  
  
Grey Gargoyle smiled. Power, eternal life, and more money than he could ever know what to do with. But he knew what the downside was already. " This Genesis Well thing is going to hurt a lot, isn't it?"  
  
"Oh, immeasurably. But keep your mind focused on the end goal." Marduk said as he pushed the Gargoyle into the well. Duval screamed as his body touched the water. His flesh felt like it was peeling off and his bones felt as though they were on fire. If he were of a more spiritual bent, he would have sworn that his soul was on fire.  
  
"A mortal in the well. You realize that..."  
  
"Its power will kill him in two short decades, I know, Aqhat. Only mortals pure of heart may bath in the well. Still, he will live long enough to serve us."  
  
"And none of them will follow us." The Hawaiian goddess referred to as Papa said, "how long before we fish him out?"  
  
"Three hours."  
  
"It only takes four minutes for the well to permanently affect a mortal, though. You are being overly careful, Marduk."  
  
"Yes, that sounds better."  
  
"Better than what?"  
  
"Than me saying I still get off on the screams of a French man."  
  
"While the Resistance may try to pass itself off as a mutant's rights group, they are little more than a group of thugs who don't speak for mutant kind. We received am anonymous tip about their operations." Mirage said, explaining why Force Works had targeted the Resistance, "We're glad we were able to stop them before they were able to harm anyone else, human or mutant. Next question?"  
  
"Peter Cannon for D.C Exposed. My sources tell me that Force Works was working together with the Resistance and that you turned them in when they refused to recognize your authority."  
  
Mirage glared at the reporter. Underneath her mask, her face was twisted with rage. Normally, she wouldn't even dignify that comment with a response. But, as leader of Force Works, a very public super hero team, it fell on her to answer any questions from reporters.  
  
"Those sources are lying, Mr. Cannon. We received a tip about the Resistance, and acted on it. That's the extent of our relationship. Next question?"  
  
"So there's some kind of relationship between Force Works and this terrorist organization?" Cannon continued. Mirage ignored him, and glanced at Kymaera. Kymaera gently pulled the bigoted reporter aside, and the other reporters continued with their questions.  
  
"How did you find out about the Resistance?"  
  
"How large is the membership?"  
  
"Is it true you're seeing X-Treme?"  
  
Mirage rolled her eyes, and answered all the questions as politely as she could. Why can't they just attack me? THAT I could deal with  
  
Nova, her second in command, didn't feel that way though. Despite the tough and sometimes down right racist questions the reporters were asking, he couldn't help my smile.  
  
"Nova, why do you think it is other heroes have chosen to eschew actively supporting the mutant agenda?"  
  
"I'm not sure what agenda other than equality you're referring' to," Nova answered, "And I don't pretend to speak for other heroes, just myself. Some of my best friends are mutants, and I just got tired of seeing 'em disrespected."  
  
"Nova, why haven't other members of the New Warriors joined Force Works?"  
  
"Nova, is it true that you tried to kill your teammate Night Thrasher?"  
  
"Nova, what does Namor think of your relationship with his cousin?"  
  
It's about time I got this He thought to himself as the flash bulbs flashed in his face.  
  
"Mr. Cannon, I don't suppose you know what slander and libel are?" Kymaera asked.  
  
"Don't threaten me, you mutie lover. You won't censor me! I have my sources, and they..."  
  
Kymaera squeezed Cannon's shoulder slightly. Even so, with her superhuman strength, she came within inches of damaging it, and Cannon quickly shut up "You are free to print... whatever you want. But, I know just as well you do that your sources are non-existent. Force Works won't stand for slander. We'll hold you accountable for every word you say about us. Think about that."  
  
Kymaera released his shoulder and Cannon just glared at her in impotent fury. He hated mutants, and those who supported them, with a passion. But he didn't want to get sued either.  
  
"'Nita, Mirage is finishing up the Press Conference and we're ready to leave." Wiz kid reported over their comm. link. Kymaera blew Cannon a sarcastic kiss and took to the air towards the Stealth Wing.  
  
"Force Works will issue a full press release on today's incident tomorrow, thank you. That will be all." Mirage turned away from the reports and towards the Stealth Wing. Once she was inside, she sat down in her seat and pulled out a laptop. She started to type up a report for Sawyer, but just couldn't do it. She rubbed her head, feeling a headache coming on. I didn't recall signing up for this Dani thought bitterly.  
  
Never saw yuirself as a diplomat, eh Dani? Rahne asked over the special psi- link they shared.  
  
I'm diplomatic when I need to be. I'm just not used to dealing with the media so freakin' much. Everytime a mutant farts; they have to get my opinion on the smell. Not to mention Sawyer breathing down my neck Dani replied, being the team leader was never this hard with the New Mutants. At least all I had to deal with there was Magneto. That reminds me, how was your first date with Doug?  
  
Rahne chuckled slightly Ye have been busy, Dani! I've had five date wit' him, nae countin' him showin' me around the city, and they've been wonderful.  
  
Five dates already? Dani asked, shocked. She knew she had been busy organizing Force Works, making training schedules and getting the team security clearances and such, but she was surprised she hadn't known Rahne was going steady with someone until now Aren't you taking it a little fast?  
  
Ye know I'm nae fast Rahne scolded, And I'm nae about tae be cooped up in the Work Place all the bloody, and yuir always busy, so I go see Doug...  
  
I'm sorry Rahne, I've just been so busy. Haven't you made any friends at the church where you volunteer?  
  
Nae when I'm running off to save the world every ten minutes Rahne replied. An it's all right. It's nae yuir fault ye have t' do so much, after all  
  
"Man, we never got this kinda press when I was with the Warriors." Speedball said as he picked up a Newsweek he had brought with him. Naturally, the main story was about Force Works.  
  
"That's because you didn't have Grace and Tumbait doing your P.R." Wiz Kid replied, "I wonder if I had them while I was doing solo work if I would have been a house hold name by now."  
  
"Wait a minute, you did solo work?" Speedball asked, "How come I never heard about you before I signed up?"  
  
"Mainly because I worked on the West Coast, and the villains I fought were pure third rate. Losers like Contract and Quota."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Exactly. I did it to pass the time, mostly. I did so for about a year before Parnevue approached me about joining Force Works. Seemed challenging enough."  
  
"So you joined only for the challenge?" Nova asked, "Hardly the most noble reason to sign up for this out fit."  
  
"Is my reason for joining any worse than yours?" Wiz Kid replied. Nova didn't reply, and by mutual consent, they dropped the subject.  
  
"I'm telling you, you should either get your clichés right, or just not bother to use them." Arsenal said from the co-pilot's seat on the Stealth Glider, "I mean, it's not like you need them to scare people, all the weapons you carry."  
  
"Nobody's perfect." X-Treme replied, "Besides, I've been in enough fights to know that clichés are more helpful in a fight than most people give them credit for. They work, otherwise, they wouldn't be clichés."  
  
"I'll take your word on it, Adam. Leave it to you to analyze every nuance of a fight."  
  
Before X-Treme could reply, a red light came on the consul. He activated the plane's radio and listened intently "Chief, we have a problem."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We're getting a distress call from Texas. Some bast'jaks called Hydra are attacking an air field."  
  
"Are we there yet?" Mirage asked. X-Treme swiftly changed course to the new coordinates. Within minutes, Force Works was within eyesight of the airfield. Oddly enough, the airfield was small for an airfield, only about the size of two football fields with old, rusted metal hangars. It was obvious that it was in disrepair and all but abandoned. Force Works could make out a group of about fifty Hydra agents concentrating their fire one hangar in particular. They were being driven back by automatic fire, but it was only a matter of time before they got what they were after.  
  
"Talk about the middle of no where." Speedball commented.  
  
"X-Treme, open the drop hatch. Nova, Kymaera, you'll carry me and Rahne to the ground. X-Treme, set the Glider down away from the here and join us."  
  
"Oh, I hate this bit." Wolfsbane said as Kymaera took hold of the strap on the back of her costume.  
  
The doors opened and Force Works quickly exited the Stealth Glider. X-Treme pulled away and landed the Stealth Wing about a mile from the scene of the battle. He rushed out of the cockpit and towards the battle at top speed. Even tough it took him all of two minutes and a half to do all this, it was too late.  
  
"Hydra is supposed to be better than this." Wiz Kid commented as he looked over the defeated Hydra agents. "They practically defeated themselves, fighting so poorly and uncoordinated. Not like them at all."  
  
"Aren't we supposed to always win?" Tarene asked. Wiz Kid ignored her.  
  
"Sorry we didn't leave you any, X-Treme," Speedball said, "These guys had glass jaws like you wouldn't believe."  
  
"I could care less," X-Treme replied, "Any idea why these Hydra men attacked some random air field?"  
  
"They were after a secret weapon we were transporting." A man explained as he approached Force Works from the hangar that had been under attack mere minutes beforehand. He was wearing an old suit, but seemed to have an air of authority about him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an F.B.I badge, "Name's William Peaks, F.B.I. You youngsters are Force Works, right?"  
  
"Correct. Why were you transporting a weapon in such an...understaffed manner?" Wiz Kid asked.  
  
"We were hoping to stay under the radar, young man. Tell me, do you have a plane?"  
  
"How do you think we got out here? Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because, Nova, isn't it? Force Works has just been drafted to help with Nation Security. It's very important that the weapon reach a secure location as soon as possible."  
  
"We're not your lackeys." Mirage hissed, "We're willing to wait until the local P.D's get here, but Force Works aren't glorified delivery boys."  
  
"Fine. But you'll have to be the one to explain to the Joint Chiefs, and the media," He added, "Why their plans were delayed."  
  
Mirage scowled, "Kymaera, Speedball, Wolfsbane, secure this weapon, whatever it is and get it to the Stealth Wing. The rest of us are going to do one last sweep to make sure there aren't any Hydra goons lurking about."  
  
"This way."  
  
"So, Mulder, what is this weapon exactly?" Speedball asked, "And don't say it's classified, 'cause the public has a right to know!"  
  
"It's a sonic weapon. I won't say more than that." He replied as they entered the hangar. Speedball was a little taken back by the fact that the agent had actually told as much as he did. Inside the hangar was what Speedball guessed were more federal agents, standing around a small passenger airplane. The agents had burn marks on their suits, and were holding their guns at their sides.  
  
"Wait a bloody second," Wolfsbane said suddenly.  
  
"What is it, young lady?"  
  
"Ye were fightin' Hydra off jus' moments ago. Ye smell like roses, yuir heart rate's barely spiked, an' I don' smell any gun powder in the air." Wolfsbane started to eye Mr. Pearl, knowing she was on to something, "An' yuir name. That's a British name, and yuir nae British."  
  
"Umm... This place smells pretty bad, so that might be why you don't smell gunpowder. As for our heart rate, you get used to this sort of thing after a while." Another agent suggested, but that wasn't what Kymaera heard. Sometime back, Kymaera was a prisoner of a criminal organization known as the Undertow. She was enslaved for a full year, a puppet as they enforced their conservative agenda on the world. But Kymaera hardly wasted her time angsting over her fate. Rather, she studied her captors and committed every detail, every nuance about them and their members to memory. So to her, who she heard was, "Commander B.F Skinner?"  
  
"How did you... Oh, hell." The man replied. He hand shot into his pocket and he activated his radio, "We've been exposed! Repeat, exposed! Launch! Now!"  
  
Kymaera activated her own comm. unit just as quickly "The Undertow is here! We walked into a..."  
  
"...TRAP!"  
  
Mirage and Arsenal rushed out of the hangar they had been checking the second they heard Kymaera over the comm. and ran smack into a group of paramilitary soldiers who had just teleported onto the tarmac in front of them. Worse, the co-called Hydra agents were getting up, and looked like they were on the same side as the soldiers who had just teleported in. Mirage took a split second to aim, and unleashed powerful psychic arrows at the new arrivals. However, the soldiers were completely unaffected by them. They leveled their weapons at Mirage and Arsenal.  
  
"Shit!" Mirage leapt out of the way in time to miss being hit by automatic gunfire, and Arsenal took to the air. She pulled two arrows out of her quiver and shot the two closest men in the shoulder. She wasn't Hawkeye, but she was still had damn fine aim. She kept moving, never them a clean shot. But the soldiers were damn persistent, and she had little cover.  
  
"...TRAP!"  
  
The instant Nova heard those words; he shot out of the hangar he had been inspecting at break neck speeds and towards Kymaera. He lost her once to these bastards, and he wasn't about to let that happen again. But he smashed into a force field that had been erected around the hangar she had entered. Nova began pounding on it, hoping to either absorb it's energy or break it, but he had no effect.  
  
"You're wasting your time. That shield was designed to hold the Hulk." A voice informed him. Nova turned around to see about a half dozen lightly armored soldiers aiming high tech energy rifles at him. Nova charged at them, grabbing the leader by the neck,  
  
"How do I turn that... arrgh!" Nova recoiled in pain. The man's armor had an electrical shock that played havoc with Nova's energy absorption powers. The man aimed his rifle at Nova,  
  
"Surrender now, and you won't be hurt."  
  
"Let's see how you like your own medicine!" Nova unleashed the electrical energy he absorbed from the leader back at the man, but it had no effect. Nova flew up into the air, dodging energy blasts, but he couldn't get far. He was still groggy from the first shock, and half the soldiers were aiming high to keep him close to the ground, while the other half aimed low, hoping to catch him in the cross fire. It took all his concentration to keep from being hit.  
  
Damn it, how did these guys know my weakness?  
  
"...TRAP!"  
  
X-Treme sprinted out into the open as soon as he heard that, and ran smack into a dozen heavily armed soldiers. Without a moment's pause, X-Treme pulled a dagger out from his belt, and charged. With skill that defied his age, he weaved between the soldiers and cut them ever so slightly with his dagger while slipping past them.  
  
"Burn!"  
  
X-Treme activated his power to burn an opponent's blood when oxygenated. But nothing happened. It took X-Treme one second to realize this, before he jumped into the middle of the group, willingly surrounding himself. He wasn't being cocky. He knew the soldiers would hesitate to fire at him for fear of hitting each other. And the last thing you wanted to do against X- Treme was hesitate. X-Treme lashed out, and in less time than it took to tell, the soldiers were lying on the ground, utterly defeated. X-Treme moved to help his teammates, but before he could, another figure appeared out of nowhere. He was the reclaimed Soldier of misfortune known as Cut, and was armed with dozens of swords and his left hand a metal claw.  
  
"Man after my own heart, eh?" X-Treme asked, "Let's see what you have up your sleeve."  
  
His eye flared, and X-Treme activated the energy he used to burn his foes, even though Cut wasn't bleeding. The energy X-Treme used could also be used to evaluate his foe, to tell X-Treme what abilities or powers they had. This power made it pretty hard to surprise X-Treme. And what X-Treme learned about Cut took a lot of the fight out of him.  
  
"Roosha..."  
  
Arsenal, for his part, found no refuge in the air. The soldiers fired about half a dozen rockets at him before he got twenty feet into the air. He barely dodged them, and saw the missiles turned in midair and come right back at him. Arsenal blasted three of them with his optic blasts and barely dodged the rest. They came within a hair's breath of him, and when they did, Arsenal realized how these things were tracking him.  
  
The missiles are armed with magnetics! These guys came prepared! Arsenal glanced down towards Mirage, and saw that they were getting closer to tagging her, while Mirage's arrows did little to even slow them down. Arsenal gritted his teeth, and formed a plan in his mind. It would be painful, but it was their only hope. He swooped down towards the soldiers, followed by the missiles that were tracking him. He transformed into his steel form and smashed into the group that had been trying to kill Mirage from behind. The missiles that had been tracking Arsenal then made contact, exploding with incredible power, knocking Arsenal out and seriously wounding the soldiers he flown into.  
  
"Bobby!" Mirage ran to her friend's side to see if he was all right. She saw that his chest was rising and falling steadily, so he would be okay. He had a healing factor, after all. But his sacrifice had bought her precious time to evaluate the situation. Mirage scanned the tarmac and saw that the rest of Force Works was in dire straights. Nova was stuck battling foes that wore light body armor that conducted electricity, making him unable to touch them. Wiz Kid was being hammered with sonics, and though his backpack was protecting him, he was being kept on the defensive. Tarene was being double teamed by what looked like two superhumans and four people wearing jet-black armors that looked slightly like the golden Avenger Iron Man. Dani recognized the armor from Shield files as Iron Monger armors. Dani quickly scanned the battlefield, looking for one member of Force Works in particular that could help turn the tide, and she found him fighting another man armed to the teeth with swords himself.  
  
"Fight this!" X-Treme implored as he ducked another strike from the new Soldier of Misfortune known as Cut. If Cut heard him, he certainly didn't show it. He sliced at X-Treme again, and again connected with nothing but empty air. X-Treme pulled out his sword, and held it in front of him defensively, "I can see the implants that control you and can tell from your body language that you're being forced to do this! I know what it's like to be a slave, fight it, please!"  
  
Cut replied by bringing his sword slicing down at X-Treme. X-Treme caught the blade between his own double bladed sword and knocked Cut's sword aside, "You don't have to be a slave!"  
  
Cut was about to attack again, but was struck by a psychic arrow and fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"No time for sympathy for the devil," Mirage said, "We're getting our butts handed to us!"  
  
X-Treme didn't bother to tell Mirage he couldn't burn anyone. He knew she already knew, so "What's the plan?"  
  
"Help the others, get thru that force field and then dig in."  
  
This isn't fair! This isn't right! Those were the only thoughts that went thru Tarene's mind as she was assaulted by a barrage that would lay another other member low long ago. Two members of the Soldiers of misfortune were attacking her senses while four men in Iron Monger armors pounded on her. Wrong, who had the power to distort reality, and Black, who could increase gravity exponentially, assaulted her senses. It was effective at first, but Tarene soon had had enough. An inexplicable rage suddenly overtook her.  
  
"Raagh!" The snap was almost audible. Tarene's eyes turned blood shot, and she smashed her mallet into the ground, sending out a small earthquake that not only knocked everyone, including her nearby teammates, off their feet, but also would be felt for miles in every direction. This temporarily stopped Wrong and Dark's assault, and Tarene didn't waste a moment. She struck out at the two, but barely connected with a glancing blow. But it was still enough to knock them very, very far away. Tarene then turned towards to men in the Iron Monger armors, and leaped at them with animalistic fury. She grabbed the wrist of one Iron Monger, swung him like a baseball bat and smashed him into another one.  
  
"Sonics!" One Iron Monger ordered. The two remaining Iron Mongers activated the high pitch speakers built into the armor and directed at Tarene.  
  
"Cheaters!" She shouted as the sonics drilled into her brain. She instinctively caused a thunderstorm to form, the white noise of the thunder making the sonics easier to bear. Tarene charged the closest Iron Monger, intent on ripping it apart with her bare hands. Unfortunately for her, the man inside the armor was a skilled fighter. He feinted to the right, and when Tarene moved to intercept, he caught her with a left hook that drove her chin into a viscous right uppercut.  
  
"You shouldn't lead with your chin, little girl." He said as he drove his fist into Tarene's face, knocking her back. Tarene didn't reply as she got back up. She simply wiped the blood from her chin and started to advance on the man. In her rage, she failed to notice that the other men in armor had recovered. One stationed himself behind her.  
  
"Football!" He ordered. He blasted the back of Tarene's knees with his repulsar blasts, forcing her down. The Iron Monger in front of her ran towards her, and let loose a kick that would have put an N.F.L place kicker to shame. Only something was wrong. His foot had stopped.  
  
"What the hell..."He looked down and saw Tarene's fingers embedded in his boot. At first, he was shocked. His armor was strong enough to fight the likes of Iron Man and Thing to a standstill. And here this young woman was, catching a kick powerful enough to destroy a battleship without breaking a sweat. Then he started to become very, very afraid. Tarene started to squeeze the boot harder, and the man inside the Iron Monger armor decided to practice the better part of valor and activated the boot jets. Just as he did that, Tarene swung him towards his comrade, taking two of her foes out of the fight. Tarene didn't make any witty comment or flippant remark as she prepared to attack the last two men in armor. She just snarled, and seemingly learning nothing from the first time, charged.  
  
Wolfsbane ducked under the oversized right fist that came crashing towards her. She leaped back, trying to put some distance between her and the Soldier of Misfortune called Right. Even as she landed, she ducked to the side to avoid being blasted by the optic blasts of another Soldier known as Light.  
  
Don' know how long I ken keep this up! She thought to herself dodged another Soldier called Fast. Kymaera and Speedball had already been defeated out by their foes. The majority of the Soldiers of Misfortune had teleported directly into the hangar and knew whom to attack. Dry had connected to Kymaera with her dehydrating touch before she could react, and Light's blasts cut right thru Speedball's force field, knocking him out. The regular agents had used a sonic weapon on Wolfsbane, hoping to overload her sensitive hearing so that the other soldiers could take her down. And it almost worked. But Wolfsbane had worked with Banshee and Siryn enough to be able to withstand high pitched sonics long enough to destroy the weapon, and she had been on the defensive ever since.  
  
"Ye don' have tae do this!" Wolfsbane implored the Soldiers. Kymaera had told her about them, and Wolfsbane's heart truly went out to these poor souls. She had been a slave once herself, and she knew their pain. However, none of the Soldiers replied. In truth, they couldn't. Their bodies were like machines, which existed for one reason. They kept up their attack, with little success. Each attack was a hair off or a split second too late. Thankfully for Wolfsbane, the Soldiers of Misfortune weren't very coordinated, so her speed and agility allowed her to stay one step ahead of them, but that was about all she could do against them. Having been trained by Charles Xavier, Magneto, Cable and Nightcrawler, she was more formidable than she looked, but she also knew it was only a matter of time before they caught her.  
  
"I ken help ye if ye jus' try to stop what yuir doing!" She pleaded. Wolfsbane glanced worriedly at Kymaera. She didn't look like the vibrant young woman Rahne had befriended in recent weeks. She looked more like a skeleton with blue flesh draped over it. If Kymaera went any longer without water...  
  
-Thoom!-  
  
Suddenly, the ground up heaved, knocking everyone on their ass. The Soldier of Misfortune called Fast, once known as the mercenary Sparrow and could fly, swooped in and grabbed Wolfsbane by the neck.  
  
"Nae!" Wolfsbane struggled to get free as Fast's finger's tightened around her neck and squeezed. Wolfsbane raked her claws across Fast's face, attempting to get free. Even as she did this, Wolfsbane could see the pity in Fast's eyes. Wolfsbane's last thoughts were to pray for death rather than be made a mindless machine of another hatemonger.  
  
"Come on, what's your phase variance?" Wiz Kid asked the force field that was surrounding the hangar the other three members of Force Works were trapped in. He was being protected by Mirage, Nova and X-Treme, who were holding the Undertow off. Nova tore up several large chunks of the tarmac and used them as a make shift barrier for Wiz Kid and Mirage while he and X- Treme got down and dirty.  
  
"Anything?" Mirage asked  
  
"Nothing yet...oh hell...get back!" Wiz kid shouted. He formed his backpack into a rocket pack, grabbed X-Treme and Mirage and darted away from the hangar moments before it was consumed in a huge fireball. Before Force Works could even take this all in, every member of the Undertow, including the faux Hydra members, were teleported away. After her foes disappeared, Tarene's rage evaporated like dew in the morning sun, and she asked the obvious question,"Where... did they go?"  
  
"No..." Nova uttered as he looked at the destroyed remnants of the hangar his teammates had been in moments before, "NOO!"  
  
Nova flew into the remains and started digging furiously, throwing debris every which way, "No way, no fucking way!"  
  
Mirage, Wiz Kid, Tarene and X-Treme simply stood there, watching, their heads hung low.  
  
"What the hell are you idiots waiting for?" Nova demanded, "A god damn invitation?"  
  
"You know as well as I do that what your doing is futile." Wiz Kid answered  
  
"But you got scans, right?"  
  
Wiz Kid looked away,  
  
"You little shit..." Nova was in his face in an instant, "Why weren't you scanning? What are you good for, you little toad!"  
  
"Nova, back off..."  
  
Nova grabbed Wiz Kid by the collar and pulled him closer, "Or what?"  
  
Wiz Kid created an electric gun and pressed it under Nova's chin, "Or I'll send an energy pulse thru your body designed to cripple your nervous system and leave you in a state Christopher Reeves would pity. I will not be manhandled by you. I will say this once. Back. Off."  
  
Both eyed each other, neither willing to stand down,  
  
"That's enough!" Mirage shouted as she and X-Treme pushed the two apart, " Nova, this is getting us no where and you know it. Now calm the fuck down, or I'll lay you out myself!"  
  
Nova was about to reply, but then thought the better of it. He took a deep breath and sighed, "I'm sorry Taki, I shouldn't have grabbed you like that. It's just that I lost 'Nita to these bastards before..."  
  
"You're right," Wiz Kid said, interrupting him, "You shouldn't have assaulted me. But what's done is done. I wish I had some better news for you, for us all, but I don't."  
  
"You didn't get a single scan, did you?"  
  
"As the saying goes, I have good news and bad news. When the Undertow attacked, they saturated this entire area with negatively ionized particles. It obstructed my long range scans and before I could properly compensate, they were gone."  
  
"And the good news?"  
  
"I did get some scans. My scans detected what I believe to be the Undertow's frequency for communication. If we could find them again, I'm certain I could track it back to their base."  
  
"So, how do we find them again?" Tarene asked.  
  
"I...don't know." Wiz Kid replied, "This entire operation was skillfully crafted, we won't find any clues here. I wouldn't be surprised if that name that fake F.B.I Agent gave us was intentionally chosen to lead us down a false path."  
  
"Great, basically, we're screwed, aren't we?" Mirage asked, "We don't know where they are, don't know where they might strike next, and with every minute that passes, our chances of finding our friends decreases."  
  
"Yes," Wiz Kid sighed, "I wouldn't know where to start."  
  
"Well, it's a good thing I have an idea, eh lad?" A new voice asked. Force Works turned as one and saw a red haired man, well built man wearing a shirt that read 'Save the Rainforest'.  
  
"You...you're that..." Nova struggled to remember the man's name, "That Project Earth guy!"  
  
"The name's Michael Shauneghann. And I have a proposition for you fine people."  
  
NEXT: What does Project Earth want from Force Works and how will they react? What exactly is Project Five Chinamen(if you can't figure this out, there's no hope for you) and how will it change one member of Force Works forever? Be here as life and death decisions are made as Riptide concludes! 


	4. The Undertow! part 2

RIPTIDE PART 2  
Under Pressure  
  
The Story thus far: The Undertow, for reasons thus far unknown, launched an attack on Force Works. Using subterfuge, cunning and preparation, they managed to capture and escape with Kymaera, Wolfsbane and Speedball. Force Works was left no way to follow them, until, that is, Michael Shauneghann of Project Earth showed up, offering a deal. Which brings us to...  
  
Three thousand feet above the Lone Star State  
  
Michael Shauneghann leads what could be called a charmed life. As a member of the radical environmental organization Project Earth, he's seen a lot. Illegal dumping, acres of trees being cleared inside of day, environmental crimes kind of stuff. One of the last things he ever expected to see first hand was the entire state of Texas from outside of a plane. Seeing all those houses, farms and specks of people truly drove home how truly insignificant mankind was compared to the immortal mother earth.  
  
"I said, tell me what you know, here and now, or I'll drop you!" A voice shouted at him. Michael's attention snapped back the matter at hand. The man called Nova was holding him aloft and threatening to kill him if he didn't reveal the information he had on the Undertow.  
  
"Lovely view, isn't it?" He asked, not even acknowledging Nova, "And mate, stop the theatrics, okay? We both know you aren't going to kill him. That wouldn't get you anywhere."  
  
"I'm not above torture." Nova snarled.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you're not. But I've been tortured by the Israelis without breaking." Michael pulled a stick of gum out of his pocket, unwrapped it and placed it in his mouth. He then flicked the wrapper in Nova's face, " So I doubt I'll even notice what you do to me. So why don't you set me done on terra firma and we can talk about this in a polite fashion? Otherwise we could be here all day, and the info I have comes with an expiration date."  
  
Nova, with considerable effort, swallowed his pride and started to descend back to the small airfield where the rest of Force Works was waiting.  
  
"Anything?" Mirage asked. Nova just shook his head.  
  
"Don't act all surprised luv, you know as well as I do that you wouldn't harm me."  
  
"So what do you want from us?"  
  
"Me? I want to help you take down the Undertow."  
  
"Out of the kindness of your heart, no doubt." Wiz Kid said, "What's the catch?"  
  
"I'll get to that in a moment. First, I need to tell you fine people what exactly you're up against."  
  
"What does it matter?" Tarene asked absently, "Just tell where they are!"  
  
"Because knowing what the hell you're dealing with always helps. The Undertow knew what the hell they were dealing with, after all. They came prepared and kicked your arses."  
  
"We already know what the Undertow are about." Nova said, "They're a fringe, paramilitary organization who like to impose their ultra conservative agenda on the world. I researched them for a freakin' year looking for 'Nita."  
  
"That's right, but there's more to the story. The Undertow started out as a Black-Ops weapons testing organization. Any weapons the yanks thought were too dangerous, or too crude to use effectively were given to the Undertow, along with the regular toys. The Undertow would then use and refine the hardware. That way, the military knew what weapons were bunk, and what weapons would be good for field use. The Soldiers of Misfortune? All failed attempts to recreate the super soldier formula, and all the test subjects were blokes who, thru one way or another, got to close to the Undertow. The sub-dermal communication system they use? It'll be proposed for Delta Force use in six months. The teleporters the Undertow uses? It's the basis for Shield's Hermes system. The special subs they use? They will be 'designed' in two years and go into mass production for the Navy in three."  
  
"Clever." X-Treme said, "The Undertow allows the U.S military to test hardware in combat situations years before they would be allowed normally. Must save them millions in research and development."  
  
"That's impossible. No one would arm fanatics like the Undertow." Arsenal, who had recovered by now, stated as he shook his head in disbelief. He had served in the Air National Guard, and he simply couldn't believe that anyone in the military would condone what the Undertow was doing.  
  
"Well, the good news is that the corruption isn't very wide spread. The majority of Undertow's top brass are Cold War warriors who had a hard time accepting they weren't needed anymore. They struck up a deal with a few generals who felt the same way, and the Undertow was formed from there."  
  
Wiz kid, for his part, ignored Michael's briefing on the Undertow. Rather, his attention was focused on something else entirely, though equally important.  
  
"And the foot soldiers?"  
  
"High school drop outs that couldn't cut it in the real thing. The Undertow isn't exactly on the same level as Hydra, but dangerous enough."  
  
"So how do you know so much about the Undertow?" Mirage asked, "Somehow, I don't think Project Earth's and the Undertow's agenda are all that compatible."  
  
"Too right luv. The Undertow's taken a few stabs at the Project, so we decided to push back. Which brings me to why I'm here. I know where the Undertow is going to strike next. Promise to leave the Project alone, and I'll tell you."  
  
"The Undertow are launching an attack in Nicaragua, aren't they?" Wiz Kid said, matter of factly.  
  
"How did you..."  
  
"During this time that we have been talking, I hacked into Project Earth's computers thru their website, and downloaded all your information on the Undertow, including the Undertow's G.P.P devices. And, the coordinates directly above your head were large help."  
  
Michael looked up, and sure enough, were the coordinates for the Undertow's next attack, clear as day. North 1345234.69 and West 578010.414.  
  
"How the bloody hell..."  
  
Underneath her mask, Mirage smiled. One of her mutant powers was to be able to project illusions based on information in another person's mind. She wasn't about to tell Michael that, though. She created a psychic arrow, and pointed it at him, "Thanks for your help. As a way of saying thank you, Project Earth is moved to the bottom of our shit list."  
  
Mirage let the arrow fly, and before Michael had even hit the ground, she turned towards her team, "Let's get the hell out of here and save our friends."  
  
As Namorita Prentiss, known as 'Nita to her friends and Kymaera to her enemies, rejoined the waking world, she felt a knot forming in her stomach. She didn't need to be fully awake to know exactly where she was. She could tell from the scent of burned fish in the air, the taste of the Undertow's teleportation system her mouth. These things were burned into her memory forever. She tried to move her webbed hand to massage her head, and found, to no one's surprise, that it was restrained.  
  
"Welcome home." A voice said. It sounds more like someone gargling molten rocks than an actual human being.  
  
"Protocol." She hissed as her vision cleared. Protocol was a good nine feet tall, with light brown skin and white spikes that completely covered his fore arms and lower legs. His shoulders were as broad as three men standing together and his muscles were larger than most people's head. He was standing directly in front of her, with that infuriatingly smug smile he had plastered on his face. Behind him what looked like scientists were scurrying about, doing whatever it is scientists do and standing next to him was General Obsidian, Protocol's yes man and fall guy.  
  
"How are we feeling, Ms. Prentiss?"  
  
Kymaera ignored him and quickly assessed her situation. She was alone in what looked like a lab. She was restrained to a metal chair, with an odd helmet and electrodes attached to her head. For a long moment, Kymaera was confused. Why wasn't she in surgery? She couldn't feel an implant in herself, and the Undertow's normal M.O. was to implant one in any captured superhuman.  
  
"Feeling well?" He continued, "You're lucky your body absorbs water as quickly as it does. Most people don't recover from dehydration as fast as you and your cousin."  
  
"Go to hell." She growled, "Where am I? Why did you kidnap me? Where are the others!"  
  
"My, my, so many questions. I'll see what I can do to answer them." Protocol replied in a business like manner.  
  
"The Undertow has suffered reverses of late. After the events of September 11th, the few allies we had in Washington decided to...distance themselves from us. They had already begun to do so when the new president was elected..."  
  
"Chosen." Kymaera interrupted.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"The current president was chosen, not elected."  
  
Protocol rolled his eyes, "I see your time among us hasn't disabused you of your liberal leanings. Pity. At any rate, the Undertow currently suffers from a lack of capital."  
  
"And you intend to brainwash me and steal the money my cousin and I earned from selling Oracle Inc." Kymaera finished. "But why attack Force Works? Why not just ambush me while I'm alone?"  
  
"Because Force Works possesses resources I hoped to capture, as well. Sadly, I was not able to do so, and I was forced to kill them." Protocol sighed.  
  
"You don't expect me to believe that, do you?"  
  
"I expect you to believe your own eyes." Protocol pointed towards the side, and Kymaera tilted her head so that she could see what he was pointing to. It was a monitor, and on it was an aerial view of the airfield that Force Works had fought the Undertow, obscured in a yellowish gas. Kymaera's keen eyes could make out the bodies of her teammates, laying prone on the ground. Mirage, Wiz Kid, Tarene, everyone. But what made the image seem real to Kymaera was the fact that there were Undertow soldiers among the dead.  
  
"How..."  
  
"Mustard gas canisters, left over from World War Two. Crude, but effective." He explained, "Shame we had to sacrifice so many soldiers, but that's how it works sometimes."  
  
"But...Speedball and Wolfsbane..." Kymaera asked, unable to take her eyes away from the screen.  
  
"Speedball is in a special cell now. We will most likely kill him; he is no use to us. As for Wolfsbane..."  
  
The screen that had moments before shown the dead bodies of Force Works was replaced by an image of Wolfsbane. However, it didn't show the vibrant, passionate young Scots woman 'Nita had befriended. Rather, Rahne was curled up in a fetal position in her human form, softly weeping. Her yellow and blue costume was in tatters, and Kymaera could make out a small amount of blood on the young woman's thighs.  
  
"You..." The words died her in her throat and she started to cry for her friend.  
  
"Us. Wolfsbane, we will ransom back to her mother. I simply wished to have something to properly motivate the good doctor." Protocol smiled, this time revealing his many, many edged teeth.  
  
When Kymaera saw that smile, all her grief and pity fled her. It was replaced by an emotion very familiar to a sub mariner. Rage.  
  
"I swear, as Neptune as my witness, that I will kill you for what you have done." Kymaera said calmly.  
  
"Unlikely. The machine you are hooked up will completely rewrite your personality and make you a willing servant of the Undertow. When you are released from that machine, lovingly called the Rewirer, you won't be a member of the Soldiers of Misfortune, you will be their leader."  
  
Protocol signaled for the Rewirer to be activated. Kymaera gritted her teeth, as the Rewirer went to work. It felt as though a thousand burning needles were being forced into her brain while her skin was doused was aflame while her blood felt as though it was replaced with acid.  
  
"After all that time we spent together, you never learned an important fact about me." Kymaera snarled as beads of sweat dripped down her face.  
  
"Oh? What's that?"  
  
"I ...will not... be broken."  
  
Protocol scowled at that. "Unlikely."  
  
Protocol left the room, leaving the Rewirer to do it's work, and made his way back towards his command center.  
  
"Was it really necessary to lie to her like that, sir?"  
  
Protocol looked down and saw General Obsidian. He had forgotten all about him.  
  
"After all, those lies she saw will only strengthen her will to resist."  
  
"I know, General and that is exactly what I want. I want her at her strongest, because once she is broken, she will be ours forever. Break your enemy at their strongest point, and then victory will be yours. There is only one way to leave the Undertow." He said, eying the General.  
  
"Understood, sir. Anything else?" He said nervously  
  
"Yes, I must say I'm rather disappointed with this operation. The intent was to capture more than three members of Force Works, and more important members than Speedball. Had we captured Nova or X-Treme, we would have their knowledge of alien technology. Had we captured Wiz Kid, we could have bent his genius to our cause. Instead, all we really have to show for our work is Kymaera and Wolfsbane." Protocol then eyed the General, "Not your finest work."  
  
"I...umm... I understand, sir, but...but we had to launch when we did. All things considered, something is better than nothing. And we can always try again using Kymaera as bait." He stammered.  
  
"I suppose," Protocol sighed, "In the meantime, see to ransoming Miss Sinclair back to her mother. She has close contacts in several X teams, including X-Force. The sooner she is out of our hair, the better."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Hector Caballereo isn't a superstitious man by any means. That was most likely because belief in the supernatural meant that he had to believe, at least to some degree, in an afterlife. And, considering the fact that he's currently loading drugs into an old barge, well, let's just say that belief in an afterlife would hurt his job performance.  
  
And that wouldn't help his family one bit. Mr. Caballereo despised drug dealers with all his heart and he hates what he is doing. But his mother is old, and his beloved wife of twenty years has breast cancer. The only other way to even hope to pay for her treatments is for his two daughters to go into the world's oldest profession, and he would die before he allowed that to happen. Still, as he went about his job, preparing opium to be transported to America, he couldn't help but feel as though he was being watched.  
  
And he is being watched. But not by spirits, but by six super humans loaded in one of the most advanced airplanes in the world, known as the Stealth Wing. Hovering at twelve thousand feet above Mr. Caballereo, the members wait.  
  
"Well, it's a drug deal." X-Treme said. The Stealth Wing had high definition cameras and directional mikes located on every possible angle. X- Treme hoped to break the tension in the air, "But why should the Undertow care?"  
  
"The Undertow are basically the Republican party with guns," Nova explained, "Well, more guns. I guess they just want to take a stab at the operation below."  
  
"Wish we could..." Arsenal muttered.  
  
"But we can't. The Undertow are coming, and this is our only chance to find our friends before they're brainwashed and turned against us. They see us there, they'll cut bait and run" Mirage explained, "You have to learn how to wait sometimes in this business."  
  
"How are you so sure the Undertow are coming?" Nova asked.  
  
"I just am." Mirage replied. She felt it best not to explain that she could sense death approaching.  
  
While his teammates made idle chatter, Wiz Kid prepared, seated in a chair specifically equipped for him. Cables reached out of his back pack and were plugged into specially designed ports that allowed him, thru the cybernetic link that allowed him to control his high tech back pack, enabling him to amplify the Stealth Wings scanners. If anything abnormal happened in this South America country, he would know about it. Just as a precaution, he scanned all radio signals within a fifty-mile radius, in case the coordinates were misremembered.  
  
For the normal human mind, organizing, analyzing and processing such information would be impossible. But Wiz Kid's brain was very abnormal. He could process information faster than the most powerful super computer, and could actually have two different trains of thought at once. Wiz Kid wondered, for a brief moment, how his friends would react to the fact that his computer like mind wasn't a part of his original mutation. He put that thought out of his mind as his scanners acted up.  
  
"We got company." X-Treme pointed towards the monitor that was trained on the docks below. Men, wearing uniforms recognizable as those of the Undertow, had teleported behind the docks, and began advancing on the drug runners. Most of the people who were loading the boats were unarmed, and were cut down with ease. The few guards that had been posted were no match for the Undertow soldiers.  
  
"Wiz Kid?"  
  
"I'm tracing them now. Give me a few minutes."  
  
"Hell," Mirage muttered, "I don't think they'll last that long."  
  
"Shouldn't we save them?" Tarene asked as she watched the massacre. In a way she couldn't explain, she felt drawn to the battle below. It somehow sang to her, calling her forth.  
  
"If we go down there and reveal ourselves, we'll lose whatever chance we have of saving our teammates." Mirage said, "So, we stay here."  
  
"But people are dying down there!"  
  
"I know Tarene, but they made their choice to live their lives supplying poison to millions. They made their choice, and I made ours."  
  
"We're heroes, so we should save everyone, no matter the personal cost! Rahne, Robbie and Nita knew that!" Tarene turned and walked towards the drop hatch, "And so do I!"  
  
She was ready to tear the hatch open if they wouldn't let her out, but before she could get to the hatch, she was struck down with a psychic arrow.  
  
"Well, at least one of us will have clear conscious." Dani muttered, "Wiz Kid, how is it coming with those scans?"  
  
"I've just finished tracing them back to their base." He replied, "We're good to go."  
  
"Good. Okay force Works, let's get down there and..."  
  
"Don't bother going down there."  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"Because, according to my scanners, everyone down there is dead."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Let's make sure they're the last victims of the Undertow." X-Treme said as Wiz Kid programmed the coordinates for the Undertow's base into the flight computer. They all nodded in silent agreement.  
  
"Besides, I'm sure they deserved what they got." Nova muttered under his breath.  
  
"You guys are gonna be sorry about this! I'm 'bout ready to bust out of here any minute!" Speedball shouted, "and then the Masked Marvel's gonna lay the smack down on your candy @$$s!"  
  
No one replied, mainly because Speedball was in a vat of filled with a non hardening glue up to his chest. To make matters worse, Speedball strapped immobile to a chair in the center of the vat. It was a very crude cell, but against someone who needed movement to use his powers, it was very effective.  
  
Okay, this is not good Speedball thought to himself, This goop just absorbs my kinetic blasts. So, I can't bounce, and my blasts are useless. How am I going to get out of here?  
  
Speedball thought long and hard on that subject. Then, he remembered something Dani had asked him. She had asked if he could charge objects with kinetic energy. When he asked why, she explained that an X-Man she knew could, and she just figured that someone who controlled kinetic energy like him could do so as well. Speedball never gave the comment much though, until now. He had always been able to absorb kinetic energy, but what else could he do? Well, no time like the present to find out.  
  
"Kinetic energy, I choose you!" Speedball declared as he reached out with his powers, hoping he knew what he was doing. He squinted his eyes at the goop and concentrated for several minutes, "Any time now!"  
  
Nothing. The vat was completely inert.  
  
"Well, that was a waste of time." He muttered, "At least no one saw me looking like I was about to pass a kidney stone."  
  
Speedball, in his disappointment, failed to notice a fly above him that had lived out 99.99 of its life, and was preparing for death.  
  
Directly over the Undertow's formerly secret base on the Pacific Ocean.  
  
"We're in sight." Arsenal said.  
  
"I'm surprised." Nova said as he saw the island that served as the Undertow's base. The island was pure bedrock and there was no trees on the island, and the island was covered with hangars, buildings and barracks, " According to 'Nita, most of the Undertow's bases were under the ocean."  
  
"They were forced to abandon them all when 'Nita was freed." Wiz Kid explained, "They were afraid of what would happen if Namor or his army found them."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Because I just hacked into the Undertow's computer. I've downloaded everything, including a few encrypted files. They contain something rather disturbing, I might add. Apparently, the Undertow used our hot line against us. When they phoned it tips, and when we acted on them, the Undertow was on the scene with scanners..."  
  
"So they knew our weaknesses." Mirage finished, "I should have seen that one coming. When this is all over, we'll have to make sure that doesn't happen again. Taki, I want you to create a virus that will burn their hard drive, eat their soft ware, and gives the Undertow a nasty social disease. Can you do that?"  
  
"Does E equal MC squared?"  
  
Mirage turned towards her team. Tarene had recovered by now, and was silently pouting, "Alright team, here's how we're going to do this. Taki is going to create a virus with a delayed effect. We're going to sneak it, get our teammates out, and then start smashing things from the inside. Got it?"  
  
"Screw that, Mirage" Nova said, "I say we do a full frontal assault. That'll force the Undertow to show their hand now. Sneaking around will just waste time."  
  
"Guys..."  
  
"That may how you did things in the Warriors, but that won't work here."  
  
"Guys..."  
  
"The original Warriors beat Sphinx, Terrax and Supernova, all baddies who gave the Avengers trouble. Our record speaks for itself." Nova snapped, " Hell, we did just fine against your buddies in X-Force, too!"  
  
"Guys!"  
  
"Different situation, different response!"  
  
X-Treme, rather than try to get their attention with words, jerked the control stick to the right. Once he was sure he had their attention from the looks of hatred on their face, he explained why he did what he did.  
  
"A huge explosion ripped thru the Undertow's base. Sneaking in isn't an option."  
  
Mirage looked at the monitor, and saw what X-Treme was referring too. The bedrock was cracked and seeping thru it were multi colored bubbles.  
  
"Speedball did that?"  
  
"Who else?" X-Treme confirmed. "According to our scanners, there was a huge explosion of kinetic energy around him. He's still alive, if that's what you're worried about."  
  
"Okay, now plan. Wiz Kid, get on the horn. Let everyone who matters know where the Undertow is. The coast guard, Navy, Shield, everyone. I doubt the Undertow is willing to go to the mat with real law enforcement personal."  
  
"Done. I also downloaded the schematics of the Undertow's base, and can show X-Treme where they are holding Wolfsbane. Kymaera's location, though, isn't in the files."  
  
"Not a problem. Nova, you're flying X-Treme and I down. X-Treme, once we're on the ground, I want you to find the others. The rest of us will be fighting a holding action. Any questions? No? Good."  
  
Mirage opened the drop hatch, "Well, let's go to work!"  
  
"Oh man...two acts of mass destruction in one day. Slap me in a leather fetish gear, mark me with an X and sign me up for a real mutant team!" Speedball said as he stumbled out of the rubble that used to be his cell. The hall was covered with hanging tile, exposed wiring and upheaved flooring.  
  
"Get him! Get Superball!"  
  
Speedball looked down the hall, and saw members of the Undertow whom escaped the blast advancing on him  
  
"The name's Speedball, the masked Marvel!" Speedball said as he launched himself as them, "Though why they called me the masked marvel when I have no mask, is simply beyond me."  
  
Protocol watched the events unfold monitors thru gritted teeth. He was undone. Undone by children. All his ideals, his aspirations for the world, gone. Everyone knew where the Undertow was now, and he had no hope of saving his precious organization now. Still, these children would not inherit the world.  
  
"If I am to fall, then I will take my enemies with me." He said defiantly. He typed several quick commands into his command consul  
  
"Project Five Chinamen readied. Command authorization code?" A computerized voice asked.  
  
"Authorization Gamma, Gamma Omega Five. Authority Protocol." He answered.  
  
"Project Activated."  
  
Protocol then walked over to a secret compartment. Typing in a command code on what otherwise looked like a mirror, the mirror opened to reveal a large bottle of scotch. Not bothering with a glass, Protocol took a large swig and sat down in his large command chair. It was done. Now all that was left for him to do was wait for the end.  
  
"Breaker comin' up!" Nova warned. A split second later, he flew over the Undertow troops that had amassed on the tarmac against Force Works at mach one, basically breaking the sound barrier over their heads. That punishing attack was followed up by a flurry of psychic arrows, optic blasts, energy bolts and lightning that demolished the first wave of troops.  
  
"Keep up the pressure!" Dani shouted.  
  
Wiz Kid smiled as he saw a dozen mandroid units approaching the battlefield. Mandroids were massive armored battle suits, standing twenty feet tall, with shoulder less helmets. At the end of both arms were large plasma cannons. They had enough firepower to level a small country, and that was exactly why Wiz Kid was happy to see them.  
  
"Time for reinforcements." He smirked. He formed boot jets around his feet, and flew at them. He avoided their fire with ease, and he landed on the head of one of the units. Wiz Kid quickly unleashed a small magnetic pulse from his backpack at the other eleven Mandroid units. It didn't cripple them, but forced them to shut down for several minutes until they could reboot. But that didn't matter; all he really needed was a few seconds. When he landed on the first mandroid, microfilaments came out for his backpack and drilled into the Mandroid's helmet, merging with it and rewriting the software. After about twenty seconds, Wiz Kid had commandeered the Mandroid unit for his own use. He sent a quick electric pulse thru the mandroid, knocking the pilot out.  
  
"Let's see how you handle, eh?" Wiz Kid turned the Mandroid on his fellows, programming the other members of its unit. While that Mandroid went to work on that, Wiz Kid quickly commandeered two more mandroid units.  
  
"Well, that was easy." Wiz Kid commented, as he looked down on the Mandroid unit he had defeated single handily. Standing proud on one mandroid, and with two others flanking, Wiz Kid almost forgot that there was still a battle raging.  
  
He snapped back to reality when he saw the Soldiers of Misfortune emerge onto the battlefield. He created a special neural weapon from his backpack, created by the Undertow in case any soldiers managed to free themselves and he had discovered while hacking their files, and picked of Dark and Wrong before he was noticed by the other soldiers of Misfortune, who in turn attacked him and his puppets.  
  
Don't give them a second to breath! Arsenal reminded himself as he waded into the legion of Undertow soldiers in front of him. Rather than flying above them and strafing them, he had chosen to use his steel form and meet them head on. His metal wings also made great offense tools, giving him a long reach and also allowing him to simply sweep foes aside. But as the battle progressed, Arsenal could almost feel his foes getting stronger. He hoped he was wrong, because he knew that Force Works couldn't keep this pace up much longer.  
  
"This is commander Grange! I've done a security sweep of the lower levels. The prisoners are in their cells and Force Works hasn't penetrated down here yet."  
  
"Understood, Grange. Get your team up here so we can keep it that way. This'll be our last scrap, so let's make it good!"  
  
"You got it!"  
  
X-Treme put Commander Grange's radio down on his body and started to head towards where he had been informed the cells were. So far, he has having an easy time. He had only been forced to take down about a half dozen men, besides Grange's team. X-Treme didn't get ten feet before Commander Grange and his security team began to awaken.  
  
Strange, they should have been out for at least five minutes He thought as he removed several throwing blades from his belt, and it's only been two minutes and ten seconds.  
  
Without looking back, he threw one at each member of the security team, nicking them and drawing the slightest amount of blood.  
  
"Burn!"  
  
X-Treme quickly made his way towards the area he had been informed that Wolfsbane was being held. Before he could decide on where to kick the door on or not, a body flew out. X-Treme easily sidestepped the man. Surprisingly, the man was only stunned by the impact.  
  
"Your thug toss needs works." X-Treme commented as he backhanded the soldier into unconsciousness.  
  
"I do jus' fine, thank ye." Wolfsbane replied, "What kept ye?"  
  
"Traffic was a dream."  
  
Wolfsbane chuckled a little bit. "Nightmare. Traffic was a nightmare."  
  
Before they could say anything else, the wall behind them exploded with incredible force, knocking them to the ground. Before either hero could react, they were lifted off the ground and grabbed tightly grabbed.  
  
"Oh, thank Neptune you're alright!"  
  
X-Treme was about to stab the offender squeezing the life from him before he realized who it was "Nita?" He winced.  
  
"I thought you were dead!" She said as she hugged her friends.  
  
"Nita...I love ye tae...but...air is becoming an issue!" Wolfsbane rasped.  
  
"Sorry." Nita released her friends, and they gasped for air. "Where are the others?"  
  
"They're topside, dealing with the Undertow. Dani sent me to find you and the others."  
  
Nita turned towards Rahne, "Are you okay? Did the Undertow...hurt you?" The concern was evident in her voice.  
  
"They jus' locked me in a cell an' forgot aboot me." Rahne replied, " Why?"  
  
"Doesn't matter. Look, you two get back to the others and help them out. I'm sure Speedball can take care of himself. I'm going to find Protocol and deal with him myself."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I know the Undertow better than anyone. You two will just slow me down." Kymaera didn't wait for any counter arguments. She simply flew off, heading farther into the depths of the complex.  
  
"Roosha, that makes me feel special." X-Treme commented. Behind him, the soldier he had downed was getting to his feet. X-Treme backhanded him with enough force to break his jaw and send him into a coma for three weeks, but the man was simply knocked senseless. X-Treme noted this, and 'flashed' the man with his powers.  
  
"Talons of T'Thyees'sha!" He exclaimed, "This man is channeling an incredible amount of bio energy!"  
  
"Meaning what?"  
  
"Meaning it's making him one touch bastjak!" He replied as he struck the man down again. X-Treme picked up Wolfsbane in his arms and began running back the way he came.  
  
"I ken run, ye know!" Rahne protested.  
  
"Not as fast as I can carry you. We need to get to open ground if we want to see the next solar rotation."  
  
"Wait! What about 'Nita?"  
  
"She'll have to fend for herself." X-Treme replied.  
  
"Things don't look so good for you, do they children?" Protocol asked as he watched Force Works battle his forces. Force Works, despite their power, was being forced back, giving ground. A powerful force field was surrounding the island now, making retreat impossible, and kept any help from arriving. Several Navy ships and the Shield helicarrier were just outside the island, futilely trying to penetrate the force field. They would get thru in time, but not soon enough to save Force Works.  
  
"You will join me in the depths of Hades." Protocol declared. He was on his fourth bottle of scotch now, but given his incredible body weight, he barely had a slight buzz. Suddenly, a blue blur smashed thru the far wall and slammed into him with incredible force. Protocol heard a sickening snap, and knew he was paralyzed before he even hit the ground. He opened his eyes, expecting to see Nova standing over him. He was somewhat surprised to see...  
  
"Miss Prentiss, I see Speedball freed all his teammates with his little stunt."  
  
"Where is it!" She demanded.  
  
"Where is what?"  
  
"The kill switch, you smug bastard! You used to gloat to me and the other Soldiers of Misfortune about how you could shut us and the rest of the Undertow with the touch of a button!"  
  
Behind her, a soldier attempted to tackle her. Without think, she slapped the man away and into a wall with such force that every bone in his body should have been broken and killed him instantly. Kymaera normally didn't use such force against those weaker than her, but the Undertow was different. The acts they forced her to commit scarred her soul, and she had no place for mercy in her heart for any member. Regardless, the man was simply knocked out, not killed.  
  
"How did he survive that blow?" She asked, out of morbid curiosity.  
  
"Tell me, Miss Prentiss, have you ever heard of the Collective Man?"  
  
Speedball smashed thru the last door that lead to the surface and quickly surveyed the situation. As impossible as it seemed, the Undertow was winning. Force Works, and the three mandroid units were being forced back. About twenty feet away from the rest of the team, Tarene was fighting off eight Ironmongers with a passion. She seemed to be holding her own but how long she could do so was uncertain.  
  
Something tells me we'll need our big gun if we're going to make it thru this hoe down Speedball thought as he made his way towards his teammate. What he could do to help her, he wasn't sure, but he knew he had to try.  
  
"Tarene, I got yer..."  
  
-Wham!-  
  
Speedball didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence. Tarene, consumed in a rage, struck Speedball with her full force, sending him flying.  
  
"Wahhhh! Jane! Stop this crazy thing!" He shouted as he flew over two hundred miles per hour away from Tarene.  
  
"Speedball!" Tarene stopped fight and froze the moment she realized what she had done. Unfortunately for her, this gave the men in the Ironmonger suits a moment to regroup, and they used it to smash Tarene with their repulsar blasts.  
  
Speedball, didn't do much better. He smashed thru the doors of another hangar, one clearly marked to indicate it contained Ammunition and Jet Fuel.  
  
Spirits help me! Mirage prayed as she was suddenly overwhelmed by the Undertow. Her psychic arrows had no effect on her foes now, and they quickly rushed her, hoping to crush her with their numbers.  
  
Get off her you mutts! She heard someone yell. The mass of bodies crushing her quickly disappeared. Arsenal and Nova were digging her out, throwing the Undertow soldiers away and thru the air like rag dolls.  
  
"We need to get you to higher ground." Nova said. Mirage didn't argue with that. Nova took her hand and flew her up to the top of the Mandroid unit Wiz Kid had hijacked. Wolfsbane and X-Treme were up there as well, protecting Wiz Kid.  
  
"Taki, what the hell is going on here? These guys won't stay down and are getting stronger by the minute!"  
  
"I don't know how, but these guys are somehow channeling the life force of half of North America!" Taki explained. He created a plasma rifle with his backpack and tossed it to Mirage.  
  
"WHAT! Can you do anything to stop it?"  
  
"I...don't think so. This may be our last fight."  
  
"I've heard that before." Mirage said as she blasted two Undertow soldiers back. "Do you at least have any suggestions?"  
  
"Yes. Prepare to go down like Custer." Wiz Kid smiled.  
  
"If we live, Taki, I'm going to kill you for that comment!"  
  
"The Collective Man was a brain washed superhero who protected China. He possessed the ability to channel the life force of an entire nation thru his body." Protocol explained to Kymaera, "Potentially, he possessed the ability to channel the life force of millions. As such, the Undertow took an interest in him. We made a deal with China. In exchange for a device that would increase the quality of life for everyone in China, they would give us a blood sample."  
  
"And you managed to duplicate his powers somehow." Kymaera finished.  
  
"Not exactly. We haven't been able to duplicate the element that allowed him to safely channel such energy. Within several hours, every member of the Undertow present here will explode with enough force to level several city blocks."  
  
"Father Neptune...Tell me how to stop it!"  
  
Protocol smiled. He could just ignore her, but a better revenge came to mind. His grudge was never with Force Works directly; rather it was with Kymaera, who had cost him so much. "The third screen from the left. The one that is not on. Smash it, and you will see a large green button."  
  
Kymaera hesitated, unsure of what to do.  
  
"Miss Prentiss, do as I say. What do you have to lose?"  
  
He had her there. She smashed the screen, and sure enough, the button was where Protocol had said it would be.  
  
"And this will shut down the Undertow?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But you said..."  
  
"It will kill every member of the Undertow. Including the Soldiers of Misfortune."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"You heard me. What, did you think I would make this easy for you?" Protocol sneered.  
  
"You monster..."  
  
"That, my dear, is in the eye of the beholder. What are you waiting for? Save your friends..."  
  
"You mean choose between them. Your Soldiers of Misfortune are my friends as well."  
  
"Whatever your choice, I suggest you chose quickly. Force Works won't hold out much longer."  
  
Kymaera looked at the green button intently. As ashamed as she was to admit it, the idea of killing the Undertow didn't bother her one bit. She was an Atlantean, and when she ruled Atlantis during Namor's absence, she oversaw the execution of spies who tried to take advantage of Atlantis' weakness. Every member of the Undertow was a willing participant and as far as Kymaera was concerned, got what they deserved. But the Soldiers of Misfortune were different. They were innocent pawns, pawns she knew very, very well.  
  
"Times is running out, Miss Prentiss."  
  
"Hell, I'm out!" Mirage shouted as she tossed plasma rifle she had been using only moments before aside. She concentrated, and created her trademark psychic arrows. Only this time, they were far more powerful than her normal arrows. She unleashed a barrage of them from her vantage point on the mandroid unit at the Undertow, with little effect. The Undertow soldiers were swarming it like ants now, and Dani knew they were only moments from being overwhelmed.  
  
"Mirage, I'm getting a reading a huge build up of kinetic energy in that hangar over there!" Wiz Kid pointed towards the hangar Speedball had been blasted into. It was deformed, with a dozen dents and more forming by the minute, "What should we do?"  
  
Mirage didn't reply. That was because she saw death approaching. It came at them with incredible strength and overwhelming power. The last thought that went thru Dani's mind as the hangar exploded and her world turned to white was that she hadn't been dedicated enough to being the leader of Force Works, and they had paid the final price for her failure.  
  
Mirage, along with Wiz Kid, Wolfsbane and X-Treme, was blown off the mandroid and thrown thru the air. Mirage came smashing down on the tarmac and skidded a good ten feet before she stopped, flickering it and out of consciousness the entire time. Once she stopped, and it took her a full minute to realize she wasn't dead. With an incredible amount of will power, she pushed herself over, her body complaining the entire time. Lying on her back, she then activated her comm. unit.  
  
"Report...Anyone...report..." She rasped. There was no response, but Mirage was undeterred.  
  
"Mirage... 290. Status?" She said into the comm. unit. Everything any member of Force Works said over their comms was instantly recorded by computers in the Stealth Wing and what Mirage had done was activate her private code for remote use of the Stealth Wing scanners.  
  
"All Force Works life signs are nominal. Opposition forces are negative except one." It reported. That last piece of information really didn't register with Dani. She started to give into the temptation to pass out; so very relieved now that she knew her team was somehow alright. The overwhelming pain was a big factor in that decision as well.  
  
"You...you killed us all..." A voice said immediately followed by the hammer of a gun clicking.  
  
THAT snapped Dani back to reality. She opened her eyes to see the form of General Obsidian standing about five feet away from her, with a .45 magnum aimed at her head.  
  
"You...have...destroyed us, but at least...you won't live to tell about it." He said weakly. Though he didn't much show it, he was on the verge of death. The only thing that saved him was the fact that he secretly had his implant slightly modified. But that only delayed his death by minutes.  
  
Dani refused to close her eyes as she sensed death approaching, yet again.  
  
"Stop!" A familiar voice yelled. Dani craned her neck to the right, despite the massive pain the act caused. She saw her friend Rahne with a gun in her handed, trained on the General.  
  
"Stop or I'll shoot!"  
  
Spirits Dani thought. She was screwed. Rahne couldn't pull this bluff in a million years, and she couldn't muster the will to create an arrow.  
  
"You...don't honestly...expect me to believe you will shoot me, do you? I've read your file, and you're no killer."  
  
"What ye believe is yuir business." Rahne replied, her hand shaking ever so slightly, "But please drop the gun."  
  
"You'll have to shoot me."  
  
-Blam!-  
  
-Blam!-  
  
Dani clenched her eyes closed despite herself. When she opened them, she was surprised to discover that she still could and by what she saw. The gun the General had been holding was laying on the ground away from him, and he was clenching his wrist, attempting to stem the bleeding from a bullet hole.  
  
"I...won't...fall..." He rasped as he attempted to pull a knife from his belt.  
  
"wwwaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!"  
  
General Obsidian didn't have time to even look up before he was smashed under the falling form of Speedball. His body had just enough give so that Speedball didn't bounce away.  
  
Speedball, covered in smoke and ash, stood up, and brushed himself off. " So, what's new with you guys?"  
  
Wolfsbane crunched the gun she had used against the General into a ball and dropped it, "Hateful thing." She muttered. "I'm nae sure what happened, Robby."  
  
Wolfsbane knelt down next to her old friend. "Lay still, Dani. I need t' check ye oot."  
  
"Cripes, Rahne, where.... did you learn to shoot like that? Rictor? Cable?"  
  
"Robby, please turn away." She said as she started to rip Dani's costume open to examine her chest. "Mummy taught me."  
  
"Moira?! She taught you how to handle a gun?"  
  
"Aye. I dinnae want tae, but mummy said that it was something every lady o' Kinross shid know." Rahne explained she felt Dani's ribs.  
  
"Oww! Watch it!"  
  
"Well, ye have several broken ribs."  
  
"I could have told you that."  
  
"I'm jus' doin' what me mum taught me. Yuir lucky yuir costume takes as much punishment as it does."  
  
"Yeah... lucky me." Mirage winced, "Any idea what happened?"  
  
"I killed them."  
  
The three Force Works members turned as one and saw Kymaera emerging from the lower levels of the base, weeping profusely, "I killed them all..."  
  
Shield Helicarrier, Medical Bay  
  
"...And apparently, her battle with Protocol activated some auto destruct sequence. It killed everyone, including Protocol." Mirage finished. She was lying down in the medical wing of the Shield Helicarrier, being patched up while being debriefed by Dugan Dum Dum, one of the highest-ranking members of Shield present.  
  
"Poor kid." Dugan said as he lit up a stogie, "Wonder how she's takin' it."  
  
"We're not kids, Dum Dum. In the eyes of the law, every member of Force Works is legally responsible enough to commit murder. Now, I don't suppose you can tell me what exactly Shield managed to get from the Undertow?"  
  
"A whole lot of squat. When we busted the force field the Undertow had around their base, it caused feedback that fried everythin' damn thing. It'll take our tech boys twenty years jus' ta kind out what kinda operating system they had. Hope ya appreciate it."  
  
"We do. So where's Forge and X-Force?"  
  
"Umm, busy." He stated.  
  
(See recent issues of X-Force and Excalibur to see what Dum Dum is talking about)  
  
"Well, we'll get out of your hair in a little." Dani said as she sat up.  
  
"Ms. Moonstar, please, lay down." One medical technician implored.  
  
"I'm fine. Don't fret over me." She said, "Check the others of you need to keep busy."  
  
"Ms. Moonstar..."  
  
"You heard the lady," Dum Dum interrupted, "She's fine. Go see to her teammates."  
  
The two lab technicians quickly left, afraid of angering their superior.  
  
"Thanks. I thought I was being too subtle."  
  
"Ta others, maybe. But I've been in the game long enough ta know when someone wants to talk to me in private. What can I do for ya?"  
  
"Nothing, really. I heard about what happened to Fury."  
  
"So? What of it?" Dum Dum asked, already uncomfortable with the subject. Nick Fury, in a series of events that no one could have foreseen, was turned against Shield and everything it stood for.  
  
"Fury personally recruited me into Shield. He gave me a purpose after I was kicked out of Asgard, so I owe him alot." Mirage reached into her belt and pulled out what looked like an average calling card; "I know he's made enough enemies on both sides of the fence that would like nothing more than to see him dead."  
  
"So?"  
  
Mirage handed him the card, "So if you ever need some...outside help dealing with Fury, just call us. This calling card is untraceable, and connects directly to our personal voice mail."  
  
"Thanks, Moonstar. I'll consider that." He said as he tucked the card into his belt.  
  
Shield Helicarrier, Morgue  
  
Namorita Prentiss, as a Submariner, is normally immune to the effects of lower temperatures. She frolicked under the polar ice caps as a child with no ill effects whatsoever. But now, the cold of the morgue cut thru her like a knife. Laid out in front of her on metal gurneys were seven dead bodies of her family members. A family forged of mutual enslavement, loss and pain. And for the second time in her life, she was an orphan. Tears streamed down her face as she thought about what she had done. She heard someone quietly approaching.  
  
"I told you Richie, I want to be alone now." She chocked out.  
  
"I'm nae Richie."  
  
Nita turned around, "Rahne please, just leave me be..."  
  
"Ye did them a kindness." Rahne said.  
  
"How would you know!" She snapped, "I took away any chance they had of returning to their family!"  
  
"I know because I once spent time as a slave," Rahne explained, "Fer an entire week, I was forced tae obey the every whim of my 'masters'. I still remember how that one week twisted me, and filled me with hatred. Ye were fortunate tae escape. But the fact that ye did isnae yuir fault."  
  
(Rahne was turned into a slave during X-Tincton Agenda)  
  
"You don't know what I'm responsible for!" Nita taunted, despite herself. Her guilt was so much that she now wanted someone, anyone to hate her for what she was forced to do.  
  
Rahne gently took Nita's hands in her own, "I know that the Undertow wasnae killed because of yuir fight wit' Protocol, if that's what ye mean."  
  
Nita looked at Rahne, shocked. She had seen thru her lie, and would expose her for the coward that she was. Nita was torn about what to do next. Should she run, beg Rahne to keep the secret, not give a damn about what happened next, what?  
  
Rahne, however, had no such questions about what to do, "I know ye did what ye had tae. Ye had no choice. Yuir friends are in a better place now, ye know that as well as I do."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" She choked  
  
"Because I know ye. I know, with all my heart, ye wouldnae have pressed that button if ye dinnae believe that ye were helping them."  
  
Nita wanted to tell Rahne that she was wrong, that she was a poor judge of character, but when her mouth opened, her throat just went dry. Though it was hard for her to admit, she knew that her fellow members of the Soldiers of Misfortune could never return to their normal lives. After all, how many times had she heard them wake up in the middle of the night screaming in shame over the acts they were forced to perform? She had lost count after two hundred and twenty three.  
  
"They ne'er could have gone back to their old lives."  
  
"I...know."  
  
"Then let it out, Nita."  
  
And she did. Namorita let loose all the pain, and torment that she had been bottling down since Protocol had forced her to choose between her two families. Rahne comforted her as best she could as Namorita broke down crying in her arms.  
  
Metro City, Workplace Hours later  
  
Namorita started at the ceiling in her bedroom, unable to find sleep. Her actions weighed heavily on her. It wasn't because of the death she had caused. No, she came from a warrior's culture, which allowed for the slaying of an enemy. Namorita for a time, rejected that culture, but was forced to embrace it when she was forced to rule Atlantis in Namor's stead. Her culture also taught her to accept the fact that actions, good or bad, cannot be undone They can only remembered as a lesson for the future. And perhaps, if only of out necessity, Namorita truly believed that now. Perhaps, it was something else. The Undertow, the Soldiers of Misfortune, were gone forever, and there was nothing she could do to change that. But there was a way she could remember them. She silently got out of bed, taking care not to awake her lover, Richard Rider. She threw on a robe, and picked up a piece of clothing she had brought with her from Shield. She then flew towards the lab.  
  
Taki took a sip of his coffee, and looked at the items in front of him. Laid out on a table in were Force Work's costumes. With the exception of Speedball, who wore no costume but changed into another form. He was ordered to find a way to integrate something into the costumes that would block scans. Oh, no, it wasn't good enough that the costumes, made of unstable molecules, was fire and bullet proof, no it wasn't good enough they all had concealed rebreathers in them, no it wasn't good enough they had integrated comm. units that could take as much punishment as the costumes themselves, no, it had to...  
  
Wait a minute, didn't he volunteer for this? Taki took another sip of his coffee, remembering in fact he had. It was a challenge, and that's what he lived for.  
  
"I doubt I can cook something up to block someone like Iron Man's scanners, but I think I can make something that'll work none the less." He mused aloud.  
  
"Then it's a good thing I got here before you started."  
  
Taki wheeled around, startled. He wasn't expecting to be around at this time. He saw Namorita, wearing a somewhat revealing robe "I wanted to talk to you about my costume."  
  
"Oh, what about it?" He walked towards his worktable and sat down. Mechical hands came out of his backpack. "It's not much to work with, but don't worry..."  
  
"You love a good challenge. I have to disappoint you, though." Namorita tossed another costume onto the worktable. "I want you to modify this costume. I also want you to alter it so that it retains water."  
  
Taki picked the costume up. It was the green and white costume Namorita had worn as a member of the Soldiers of Misfortune, "I can...make it so that it holds water, and can add a miniature humidifier to it as well. May I ask why you intend to wear this costume?"  
  
"To remember."  
  
The End  
  
Next: Force Works does a little community service when Grey Gargoyle hits Metro City. Plus, more on Doug and Rahne 


	5. A day in the park

Metro City Cripes, I didn't think it would take me that long. Robert Gregs, Bobby to his friends and better known to the world as Arsenal, thought to himself as he flew over the Metro City skyline towards the Work Place. He knew he was expected by two, and it was now three thirty. As he approached the twenty- story building that served as Force Work's base, he felt a slight chill down his spine. That was because he knew for a fact a half dozen weapon systems capable of destroying a city block were trained on him now. It took the computers a split second for recognition before it opened a window for him to land in.  
  
"Hey, anyone here?" he called out, as he started to search the halls.  
  
"Mr. Bobby!" a voice shouted. Arsenal turned, and saw a young girl with light gray skin and red hair running towards him. She leaped up into his arms, almost knocking him over.  
  
"Hey, kiddo, where's your mommy?"  
  
"Katie, you get back here this instant!" a voice ordered. A second later, Edie Sawyer, burst out into the hall after her daughter followed by Force Work's funder, Donald Parvenue.  
  
"Never mind," he said as he set her down. Bobby, even after all this time, was amazed at how Katie looked so much like her mother. It went beyond normal family resemblance; Katie looked more like a younger clone of her mother.  
  
"Ms. Sawyer, what brings you and Katie here?"  
  
"We just stopped by to pick up Dani's reports," she answered as picked her daughter up into her arms. "You know better than to run off like that young lady," she scolded.  
  
"I've a meeting in France and I thought Katie would like to see the city," Parvenue explained.  
  
"Are you sure that France is a good place for such an impressionable young lady?" Arsenal joked.  
  
"I hadn't thought about that. Tell me, Arsenal, how have you been holding up lately?" Parvenue asked, his voice laced with concern.  
  
"I'm holding up just fine, sir. I've talked to Dani about Sublime, and he's next on our agenda. I would feel a lot better though if you stopped blaming yourself, sir."  
  
"Well, always us rich men our guilt, eh? It's what lets us be so damn generous at times."  
  
"Sir," Sawyer interrupted. "We have to be going. You're expected in France ten minutes."  
  
"Ah, women," Parvenue sighed. "They're the only reason we men are on time. I'm afraid the rest of Force Works isn't here. Tarene is on monitor duty, and the rest of are at Columbia Pike, waiting for you. I'll see you later, Bobby," Parvenue said moments before he vanished in Ms. Sawyer's teleportation effect.  
  
Arsenal made his way to a nearby window and opened it. He glanced down for a moment, observing the large crowd at the entrance of the Work Tower, most carrying pickets with one racist slogan or another. Roughly half of the men and women down there were members of the Friends of Humanity. They were down there protesting, what exactly Bobby wasn't sure. The other half were counter protestors, those who supported what Force Works represented. Arsenal jumped up on the perch, spread his wings and took to the air. Within seconds, he was over Columbia Pike street. Although he knew where they were supposed to be, Arsenal still had to search for hard for Force Works. Columbia Pike stretched thru seven city blocks, ending in front of an old high school. It used to be a joke in Metro City that Columbia Pike was the only thing that was straight and narrow in entire city. That was, until Force works set up shop.  
  
He scanned the area, and saw Adam Sol, otherwise known as X-Treme standing on the ledge of a building over looking the street, watching the crowd below like a hawk and sitting out of place a few feet away from him was a bucket of baseballs. Arsenal set down beside him.  
  
"You're late," X-Treme stated without ever taking his eyes off of the crowd.  
  
"Yeah well, some kids needed some extra help with their history homework, and I have a heart. Sue me."  
  
"Hey, I understand Bobby, but Dani might not. You told her that being a substitute teacher wouldn't get in the way of your duties as a member of Force Works."  
  
"We're hardly saving the world today," he said defensively. He looked over the edge at the block party below. From what Arsenal had been told, the block party was to raise money for computer labs in several local schools. Force Works was on hand to help and assure everyone who lived in Metro City that Force Works was here to help the community as well as making a difference in the world. There were dozens of stands and tents set up, offering everything from corn dogs to ring tosses to amateur weight guessing.  
  
"So, where is everyone and what have we got?"  
  
"Rider, 'Nita, and Taki are giving personal tours of Metro City's Skyline, Rahne and Dani are reading fairy tales to some kids while you and I are delegated to security."  
  
"And Spazball?" Adam pointed at the end of the block. Speedball was sitting inside of a dunk tank, shooting his mouth off as people tried to hit the bullseye.  
  
"He's about to get a bath," X-Treme explained as he picked up a baseball. Taking a second to aim, Adam threw the ball towards Speedball. The baseball flew thru the air, hit the concrete, bounced into the dunk tank and from there ricocheted and hit the bulls eye before Speedball had even registered the fact that anything was thrown.  
  
"You're evil, you know that?" Arsenal chuckled as he watched Speedball climb out of the water, loudly complaining about the malfunctioning seat and divine intervention acting against him.  
  
"Don't say that," X-Treme scowled. Arsenal just rolled his eyes,  
  
"Cripes, Adam. So your biological Dad, whom you never knew, was ass hole, but that doesn't make you one. Get over it already."  
  
"My father, D'Ken, was like Hitler, Stalin, and Ahab rolled into one on crack. And given my father's known sadism, I doubt my mother, who ever she was, was given a choice in my creation! So forgive me if I'm a little sensitive about the subject!"  
  
"Okay, okay!" Arsenal responded as he slightly back pedaled. "Point taken."  
  
X-Treme noted how Arsenal was backing away and put his head in his hand, "Roosha, I'm sorry, Bobby. I'm almost beginning wish that Dr. Russell hadn't restored my memories."  
  
"No sweat Adam, everyone's got a pet peeve. Though I should remind you, you were the one who chose to hack the Crystal Claw's data base after you and Captain Marvel blew it out of the sky*."  
  
* (Captain Marvel and X-Treme blew the Crystal Claw's base up in Captain Marvel Volume 2 issue 3)  
  
"And I regret it everyday, thank you. I wish Shi'ar computers weren't so tough."  
  
"I doubt that," Arsenal muttered. "So, he said changing the subject, nice day isn't it?" "Excuse me?"  
  
"That was me being overtly subtle, thus changing the subject of discussion from one that makes you uncomfortable to one that makes you comfortable. It's just something we Earthiers do every now and then."  
  
Adam looked at him, puzzled. "Oh. O...kay...I guess the weather's fine..."  
  
"See? You're getting the hang of it!" ***  
  
"...And they lived happily ever after," Rahne finished. Behind her, an illusion of Cinderella and her dashing prince stepping into a carriage began to fade. The children, squatting in front of Rahne were completely enthralled by her reading, began clapping and demanding another story before Rahne even closed her book  
  
" Yay, dat was great!"  
  
"Awesome! Read 'nother one!"  
  
"More! Read 'nother one! Pleeze!"  
  
"Harry Potter, next!"  
  
"Pokemon!"  
  
"I need tae get somethin' tae drink first, wee ones," Rahne explained, "I'll be back in a moment."  
  
Danielle Moonstar, otherwise known as the mutant hero Mirage, and leader of Force Works, watched Rahne leave the room that was currently serving as the day care center. While Rahne read to the children, Dani had used her power to project illusions of the story, bringing it to life for the children. Combined with Rahne's passion for story telling, it made for some very happy children.  
  
"I'll bet you never expected a scene like this, eh?" a voice asked. Dani looked to her side and saw a short, African American man wearing a Homer Simpson shirt and carpenter jeans. The man's name was Malcolm Hearte, and though he hardly looked the part, he was Force Work's Public Relations consultant. He had dressed down so as not to stand out in this lower income area.  
  
"What scene would that be, Mr. Hearte?"  
  
"You know exactly what I mean, Mirage. Two mutant heroes alone with a room full of children with their parent's consent. NOT something that happens everyday, you know." Mirage shrugged, "I could care less. I'm more concerned about putting racist scum out of commission than being allowed to baby sit a bunch of kids."  
  
"Love that 'devil may care' attitude, Mirage. That really wins the people over."  
  
"Please excuse me, are you Mirage?" an elderly Asian woman asked as she approached Dani. Behind her were several other men and women, of various racial back grounds "That's what they tell me," Dani stated. Though she didn't show it, she began to tense, ready for anything. In her life as a mutant hero, she had learned that when someone sought you out, you were already in trouble. "Can I help you?"  
  
"You already have," The woman replied as reached out her hand to greet her.  
  
"Nightshade, she bleed my family dry for protection money. Her thugs steal from our grocery store all the time, and she do nothing. When we complain, she sick her men on my husband. Send him to hospital for three weeks. You stop her. Thank you very, very much."  
  
By now, the woman had broken down in tears in appreciation, and was vigorously shaking Dani's hand.  
  
Another person, this time a white, middle-aged man stepped forward. "Ms. Mirage, I'm not all that good with words, so I'll be blunt. I thought mutants were no good, and I said so loudly and often. But after seeing how ya helped clean up this city inside o' a day, well, ya made me eat every damn word. Thanks fer everythin'."  
  
"Umm, thanks, I guess," Dani replied. As more and more people came forward to thank her, Dani glanced at Mr. Hearte.  
  
"Wipe that damn smirk off your face," Dani muttered  
  
***  
  
"I'll take a ginger ale, please," Rahne ordered. The man behind the booth gave her her drink, and Rahne started to make her way back to the day care center. "I guess my favorite bitch has to watch her figure, huh?" a hand grabbed Rahne by the shoulder and spun her around. Before Rahne even had a chance to realize who it was, a young man then pressed his lips to hers and kissed her forcefully for several seconds before releasing,  
  
"Doug!" Rahne exclaimed as she caught her breath, "What are ye doin' here?"  
  
"My patrol took me by here, I figured I'd stop by and see how my favorite bitch's doing. Are we still on for tonight?"  
  
"Umm, I...I'm nae sure," Rahne replied as she brushed her long red hair out of her face,  
  
"I hoped... t' spend some time wit' Dani."  
  
"What? Watching some kiddy movie? Come on, Rahne, I think we're the only ones who still like that stuff anymore. And it's not like she has time for you anymore. Besides, it'll be romantic!"  
  
"I...alright. I'll see ye aboot seven o' clock?"  
  
"Great. I'll see you tonight." He gave Rahne a kiss on the cheek and slapped her rear as hard as a parent might strike a disobedient child before he left. And as he left, Rahne bit her lip and looked longingly at Dani while she was conversing with Mr. Hearte.  
  
***  
  
United Front Office Building, Metro City  
  
Gabriel Thorn, sitting at his oak desk, quietly studied the reports about Force Works compiled by his followers. Thanks in large part to Force Work's high profile nature; studying them was as easy as studying Michael Jackson, only more rewarding and less disturbing.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Thorn looked up to see his young female assistant, Karen Starr, standing in the doorway.  
  
"Your one o' clock appointment is here."  
  
"Excellent. I trust no one saw him?"  
  
"Only myself and Mr. Mackie who contacted him, sir."  
  
"Thank you. See him in, would you please?"  
  
Ms. Starr left for a second, and then ushered in a large, heavyset man covered in a heavy trench coat that barely disguised his bulk. The man was easily six and a half feet tall, and the boards beneath his feet complained loudly.  
  
"Greetings, my young doctor. How are you?"  
  
"Alive. Skip the small talk. You said that you could help me with my condition. I've been around long enough to know that means you want something."  
  
"That's correct." Thorn slid the pictures of Force Works forward. "I believe you are familiar with several members, and I trust you recognize Force Works."  
  
"And you want them dead?" the 'doctor' asked.  
  
"No, no," Thorn chuckled, "I simply wish the people to see force Works for who they really are."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"These, young beautiful men and women, strutting around, the center of attention, are dangerous," Thorn explained. "They don't deserve what they have, do they? Like you once, they are the center of attention, but they haven't sacrificed for what they have, have they?"  
  
"No," the 'doctor' hissed, "they haven't."  
  
"But you have, haven't you?"  
  
"More than you could ever know."  
  
"You would be surprised. And they haven't had their family turn away from them in disgust, but you have, haven't you?"  
  
"Yes," the young man muttered, "and it's not fair..."  
  
Thorn smiled at that. Unknown to the other man, Thorn was a low level telepath. Though now where near as powerful as the likes of Professor X or Marcus Raven, Thorn was very skilled with his telepathy. His telepathy let him know exactly what buttons to push, and how to react to anything the young man said, and as he did so, he slowly wormed his way into the man's mind, implanting certain thoughts and ideas, "They need to be exposed, don't they?"  
  
"Yes, they do," the 'doctor' agreed. He turned to leave. "And they will be. Thank you Mr. Thorn."  
  
Thorn clucked his tongue is disappointment. He had hoped that brainwashing the 'doctor' would have been a little more challenging. He hadn't expected the man to be so weak willed, but these things happened. The doctor would perform his mission with no memory of remembering their conversation about Force Works or even meeting Thorn.  
  
But I guess living the rest of your life as a freak because of one mistake will do that to some men, he mused. He then pulled out his cell phone from his jacket and dialed a untraceable number,  
  
"Mr. Hans, I have a job for you. I need a one Ms. Starr and Mr. Mackie eliminated. I'll meet your normal fee." Thorn rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Mr. Mackie was a loyal man who had been with him from the start. What's more, he was a family man with three children. "Correction. I need the Mackie family eliminated."  
  
Tarene struggled with the Herculean task in front of her. Staying awake while on monitor duty.  
  
"So...boring," she whined. Unknown to her, of course, was the fact that Dani only assigned her to monitor to keep her out of trouble. Tarene yawned, and began to lay her head down on the consul in front of her before it let up like a Christmas tree. Tarene read the read out intently.  
  
{{Energy abnormalities detected in Aegis Park.}} The screen read out.  
  
Tarene considered what to do. The consul simply said that there were abnormal energies detected in Aegis Park, nothing more. Dani had ordered her to contact her if something came up, but as far as Tarene knew, nothing had really come up. After all, abnormalities doesn't mean danger. After a minute of thought, she decided that she would check out Aegis Park personally, and contact the others if something was indeed happening.  
  
As she walked out of the monitor room, Tarene began to hope that the anomaly that had been detected was actually something dangerous. For reasons she herself couldn't grasp, Tarene craved battle. To have the intoxicating adrenaline pumping thru her veins while she unleashed her incredible power against those unfortunate enough to stand against her. Truthfully, that was all she wanted from her life. Battle. The fact that she had no memories of who or what she was before being freed by Force Works didn't concern her in the least.  
  
Once she was at the window, she threw her mallet into the air, and was flying towards Aegis Park. As she glimpsed the park from the air, nothing seemed amiss. The park filled with dozens of granite statues, but otherwise empty. Tarene set down in front of a statue resembling an elderly woman walking her dog.  
  
"Wow, what attention to detail," Tarene remarked, as she looked the statue over. "I wonder where the artist is."  
  
To Tarene's rather inexperienced eyes, nothing seemed wrong. The only time she had ever seen Aegis Park was from high above in the sky, and as far as she knew, statues in parks were a common occurrence. The thought that there were far too many statues oddly situated in the park also hadn't occurred to her.  
  
"Right behind you," a menacing voice said seconds before Tarene felt a cold hand on her shoulder.  
  
***  
  
"And from here you can see the Mayor's office, and the museum of natural history." Takeshi Matsuya, otherwise known as Wiz Kid pointed out to the four people riding along with him on a hover platform created by his (newly renamed) tech-pack.  
  
"That's Aegis Park, right?" one man asked.  
  
"Yes, unless someone's changed it," Taki replied sardonically.  
  
"Then why does it have a thousand statues when the city has refused for years to repair the three in it?"  
  
Taki looked towards Aegis Park, and saw what the man was referring too. Even though they were two blocks away and over seventy feet in the air, dozens of stone statues could be seen.  
  
"I'm afraid I'll have to cut this tour short."  
  
Taki quickly returned his passengers to the block party, and alerted Force Works. Within a few minutes, the team was assembled at the south entrance to the park.  
  
"Well, there's something you don't see everyday," Speedball commented as he looked at the dozens of stone statues that looked like otherwise ordinary citizens. "Unless you're freaks or, you know, us."  
  
"What's the difference?" a gruff voice asked. Force Works turned around and saw Police Commissioner Stone, standing together with several other uniform officers.  
  
"What can you tell us about what's going on?" Mirage asked.  
  
"About half an hour ago, we got a call about to many statues in the park. I sent a few uniform officers in to investigate, and haven't heard from them since. I was about to call you guys before you got here."  
  
"Any idea who's doing this?"  
  
"Nope, though off the record and whoever he is, he's most like here because of you," Stone said bluntly.  
  
"Gee, I guess we make for great scapegoats, huh?" Speedball asked.  
  
" We're blocking off the park now. You guys go do what you have to, and do it quick, eh?" Stone said, choosing to ignore Speedball. He then walked away, issuing orders to his officers.  
  
"Well, whatever's happening, I'm glad I don't have to play tour guide anymore. I've lost count how many times someone explained to me how I was betraying the human race by working with mutants," Nova grumbled.  
  
"You should have threatened to drop them," Kymaera said nonchalantly, "I found that to be very effective method to ending debate."  
  
"Should we call Tarene?" Arsenal asked.  
  
"I'd rather not. She's still too inexperienced at the moment," Mirage replied. "She'd likely endanger more innocent bystanders with her power."  
  
"She's never going to get any better if you keep her locked away in the Work Tower."  
  
"True, but that's a matter for another day, X-Treme. Wolfsbane, scout ahead and see what you can find, we'll be right behind you." Mirage ordered, "Nova, Kymaera, stay close, we don't know what we're dealing with yet."  
  
Rahne nodded and dashed into the interior, quickly followed by Force Works.  
  
"Are you sure it's a good idea for Rahney to take point? She's not the most durable member, you know," Nova stated as they followed the young werewolf.  
  
"I know her better than anyone else here. Trust me, she'll be fine."  
  
Dani, I ken smell somethin' queer ahead. It smells like the other statues, not nae at the same time Rahne informed Dani over their shared psi-link.  
  
Force Works soon saw what Rahne had detected. Standing next to the pond feeding the ducks was another gray male statue. But unlike the others that filled the park, it was both moving, and was far larger than all the others. The stone man stood seven feet tall, with broad shoulders wearing a gray cape that reached down to the back of his ankles.  
  
"Gray Gargoyle, to what do we owe the displeasure?" Wiz Kid inquired.  
  
Gray Gargoyle leisurely finished feeding the ducks the few crumbs he had in his hands and turned around to face Force Works.  
  
"Metro City is, as I'm sure you are well aware, a prime piece of real- estate, and I'd like a slice," he explained, his fists glowing with power, "but something tells me that I would need to remove you youngsters first before I could get a taste."  
  
"Blunt, and to the point. I like that it a man," Kymaera commented. "Overconfidence and greed, however..."  
  
"By yourself? No offense, or even if you are offended, you're not even a morning workout for all of us," Speedball stated.  
  
"Spread out team, I want to keep ourselves between him and any more innocent victims," Mirage ordered. Force Works quickly flanked the Grey Gargoyle, who didn't seem to care.  
  
"A question, do you think I would come here alone? I'm not stupid, despite what you may wish to believe about me."  
  
"Poor bluff," Wiz Kid retorted, "I scanned the park for any other superhumans before we entered. You're alone."  
  
"I may be the only supervillain here, but I am far from alone!" Gray Gargoyle declared. He snapped his fingers, and the statues that littered the park came to life and looked at the members of Force Works. Moving slowly and mechanically, they began to advance on Force Works.  
  
"Uh, did you guys know he could do that?" X-Treme asked as he unsheathed his sword.  
  
"It's news to me," Arsenal answered as he spread his metal wings and took flight. "What do we do? We can't hurt them, they're innocent victims!"  
  
"But we can hurt their boss!" Mirage shouted. Her took aim and unleashed one of her psychic arrows at Gray Gargoyle. The arrow flew thru the air, but moments before it struck the Gargoyle, it was intercepted by another energy blast. Mirage looked to see who had blocked her arrow.  
  
"Taki! The hell?!" She asked just as she began dodging the Gray Gargoyle's stone army.  
  
Thankfully, Dani was as quick as they were slow, even with her barely healed ribs. * (Dani broke her ribs last issue, Doctor David)  
  
"We don't what effect it'll have on his victims," he calmly explained as he went about defending himself from the horde. "While I doubt there will be any ill effect if you unleashed your arrows on his army, if you strike the Gargoyle, the feedback may hurt his victims."  
  
"Spirits, never the easy way," Dani muttered. "Arsenal, Kymaera, Nova, take him down, if that's okay with Wiz Kid."  
  
"Crude but effective," Taki replied.  
  
"I'll take point!" Arsenal offered. The three heroes flew towards the Gargoyle, but stopped dead when a golden mallet struck Arsenal square in the chest and set him flying into the trees. Both Kymaera and Nova stared in disbelief as the mallet returned from whence it was thrown.  
  
"Your newest member is somewhat lacking in common sense, did you know that?" Gray Gargoyle said smugly as Tarene, cackling with power and transformed into stone like all of the Gargoyle's other victims, emerged from the heavens. "But that's alright. I'll take any convert to my cause that I can get. She's pretty powerful, no wonder the...want her back."  
  
Gray Gargoyle paused for a moment. He had intended to say Everlasting, but didn't. He attempted to vocalize the word again, only to fail again. For a moment, he was overcome with rage about how his mind was violated. But he put those thoughts out of his mind for now. He was in the middle of a battle, after all.  
  
Nova and Kymaera, for their part, hadn't even noticed.  
  
"Once more with feeling, huh, babe?" Richard Rider asked his lover as they flew towards Tarene.  
  
"Seems so," she answered. They struck as one, Nova hitting Tarene's face while Kymaera struck her square in the stomach. Despite the fact that they both cared for Tarene a great deal, neither pulled their punch. They knew exactly how dangerous she was, and knew it was up to them to put her down. Tarene was flung a few feet back thru the air before stopping. She lashed out with a right, connecting with Nova's face.  
  
Boom!  
  
Kymaera ducked another shot and tried not to think about the fact that Tarene had just hit her boyfriend so hard that he broke the sound barrier.  
  
***  
  
"For the record, there are about a thousand jokes I could me making, here," Speedball commented as he bounced over the dozens of stoned citizens. "But I'm not. And that's because I'm a little preoccupied with the thought of how exactly we are going to get out of this mess!"  
  
"I'm working on it!" Mirage answered as she too dodged the moving statues. She unleashed two psychic arrows at them, disrupting their connection with the Gargoyle and stopping them for a few minutes. "Taki, any ideas?"  
  
"If I could get one of these things to my lab, I might be able to come up with a solution, but I'm afraid I simply don't have the tools here," he said. To fight the onslaught, Taki had chosen to morph his tech-pak into a red make shift body armor. It looked mostly like an escapee from a bad manga cartoon.  
  
"Then go, we'll hold the fort here!"  
  
"I would rather not leave..."  
  
"Get!" Dani snarled.  
  
"Fine. Have a good time dying." Taki activated his boot jets, picked up a small dog that Gargoyle had turned, and flew towards the Work Tower. "Looks like it's a good thing I'm in favor of animal testing."  
  
Dani turned towards her left, where Wolfsbane and X-Treme both avoiding the Gargoyle's victims. "Speedball, Wolfsbane, form on me! X-Treme, I need you to keep Gargoyle busy!"  
  
"Understood." X-Treme broke off from the group he was dodging and charged at the villain. A half dozen turned citizens immediately sought to bar his way, but X-Treme leaped over and landed in a crouch directly in front of the Gargoyle without breaking stride.  
  
"You must have really angered your leader if she ordered you to take me on," he remarked as he threw a right cross at X-Treme, "I've held my own against Thor, Hulk and countless other powerhouses. What chance do you have?"  
  
"We'll see, won't we?" Adam replied with no bravo as he easily sidestepped the blow. He took a step back, and brought his sword forward. Without saying a work, X-Treme leaped forward, flipping over the villain. He twisted in midair, so that his stomach was over the villains' head and then brought the butt of the handle down directly into the Gargoyle's right eye.  
  
"Arrgh! You blond bastard!" he screamed his clutched his eye. He swung around and lunged for X-Treme, infuriated by the injury. X-Treme easily sidestepped his lunge, and did a round house kick, connecting with the back of the Gargoyle's left knee, knocking it out from under him and sending him sprawling to the ground.  
  
"I strongly suggest you surrender, I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"I doubt that, you likely get off on fighting, you little punk!" Gargoyle hissed as he got up and swung at X-Treme.  
  
"Actually, I take no joy in combat..."Adam explained as he ducked under the blow. X-Treme then leaped twenty feet into the air, tucking himself into a ball as he fell back towards the earth. Seconds before he would have him the Gargoyle, he straightened out, the heels of his feet slamming into the Gargoyle's face.  
  
-Crack!-  
  
With the twist of his right heel, the Gargoyle's stone nose was broken under X-Treme's foot. Faster than the eye could follow, X-Treme flipped back into a standing position on the balls of his feet while the Gargoyle clutched his face and broken nose  
  
"...I'm just..." He paused for a moment, and sighed. "Extremely good at it."  
  
"So, did you call us together just to watch X-Treme, or are we going to actually do something?"  
  
Dani glanced at Gargoyle's stone army. Like she suspected, they slowed down even further. "Speedball, start expanding your field outwards and push Gray Gargoyle's army back. Rahne and I will start herding them together."  
  
"What aboot Adam?"  
  
"He'll be fine." Mirage answered, "Hell, It'll probably take a year for the Gargoyle to touch him." *** -Thoom!-  
  
Nova and Kymaera crashed thru two office buildings before coming to a hard stop on the roof of an apartment building.  
  
"This isn't going well," Nova said thru gritted teeth as he picked himself up.  
  
"We...just...need to hold her off until the others stop the Gargoyle," Kymaera gasped. A lightning bolt struck the ground right in front of the two heroes, throwing them back. The stone form of Tarene emerged from the steam, ready for battle. She raised her mallet, and then paused. Both heroes tensed for an attack, but after a few long moments, realized that she had stopped.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Maybe the Gargoyle's been defeated?" Kymaera suggested. That hope was quickly dashed, as Tarene started moving again.  
  
"We're getting nowhere with this," Nova stated as they both flew into the air, barely avoiding another blow. "Hold the fort here babe, I got an idea."  
  
Once Nova said that, he disappeared in a super sonic blur of blue and gold.  
  
"Richie?" Kymaera looked around to find her lover gone, and her still stuck with Tarene.  
  
"Suffering shad..."  
  
***  
  
"The hell with this!" The Gray Gargoyle declared as he backed away from X- Treme. All he had to show for his effort was a half dozen pains throughout his stone body. His form made him largely immune to nerve strikes and such, but not invulnerable, and X-Treme was very persistent. He looked towards the other members of Force Works, and saw them lying on the ground, broken and bleeding.  
  
"Looks like my army has defeated your friends, just like they will you!" he shouted. A dozen stoned citizens came towards him, and quickly overwhelmed him. The Gray Gargoyle laughed as his puppets began to brutally beat X- Treme.  
  
"Six down, and three to go! And then this city will be mine!" he shouted triumphantly. Standing behind the illusion of Force Works' defeat, the actual members of Force Works, with a recovered Arsenal, watched the Gray Gargoyle celebrating a faux victory.  
  
"Nice work, X-Treme. I didn't even have to you to play along," Dani whispered.  
  
"I try to keep an eye on everything going on in a fight," X-Treme explained  
  
"What do we do aboot him now?" Rahne asked. "We cannae deceive him forever, an' Rich and Nita need our help!"  
  
"We just have to hold out long enough for Taki to find a way to break his hold over his victims," Dani said confidently. "X-Treme, Wolfsbane..."  
  
Before Mirage could finish giving her order, a blue and gold blue streaked by, and the Gargoyle vanished.  
  
Gray Gargoyle blinked. A split second ago, he was bashing in victory over Force Works, and now he was looking at the North and South American continent. He looked up to see Nova holding onto his cape, dangling him like a fish on a hook.  
  
"Like the view?" Nova asked, his face plate on his helmet closed. "Because it's the last time you'll see it if you don't stop your attack, and change your victims back."  
  
"Again, do you think me stupid? You don't have the, pardon the pun, stones to kill me. And dropping me from even this height will hurt the earth more than it will hurt me!" he shouted to make himself heard.  
  
"Who said anything about killing you?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"We're thousands of feet up, where the atmosphere is almost non existent, and you're not even breathing hard. I guessed that a man of stone didn't need to breath, and it looks like I was right."  
  
"Oh?" Gargoyle realized his threat instantly, but started to stall for time. He still had one trump card left. "What does that matter?"  
  
"It means that if I toss you out into space, I'll only be giving you a life sentence, not killing you."  
  
"And what of my victims? They'll stay stone forever, you realize."  
  
"Maybe. But we'll have plenty of time to find a cure for them," Nova replied in a calm tone that almost made the Gargoyle believe that he would in fact throw him into space.  
  
"And what makes you think anything other than my power can reverse the process?" As he asked that, he glanced to the side and sighed in relief. Nova caught the glance, and saw what he was looking at.  
  
Emerging from beneath the clouds was Tarene, rocketing towards them  
  
"Call her off, or I'll use you as a human shield," Nova warned. Gargoyle simply smiled as Tarene swung her mallet and let it fly at Nova. True to his word, Nova brought the Gargoyle up and into the path of Tarene's mallet.  
  
-Wham!-  
  
The mallet hit the Gray Gargoyle directly in the chest, and knocked him over the continent of Africa before Nova caught him by the cape again, careful to stay out of arms length.  
  
"Still doubt me?" he asked. "To be honest, I would love to use you for a baseball again, 'cause I'm not gonna get laid for the next three weeks because of you. You up for another round?"  
  
For his part, the Gargoyle couldn't answer, he was simply in to much pain. Tarene came at them again, and the Gargoyle lashed out instinctively, transforming Tarene back to flesh and blood.  
  
"You're just full of surprises today, aren't you?"  
  
"Nova, where are we, what happened?" Tarene asked.  
  
"We're at the outer edge of the atmosphere, and I'm guessing that you violated orders when we told you to call us if anything weird happened," Nova said bluntly, "but we'll talk about that later. We need to get back to Metro City, and see about returning some people to normal, right?" He glared at Gargoyle.  
  
"Oh, yes," he said weakly, "Most certainly."  
  
***  
  
The Workplace, later Thankfully, the Gargoyle surrendered and freed his hostages without incident. That said, the day was far from over for Force Works.  
  
"Okay, Tarene, we're going to take this slowly," Arsenal explained as he started the Training Room programming. "This exercise is designed to promote team work and control."  
  
"Also, the point of this program is to get across the room doing the minimum amount of damage to the opposition," Kymaera added. She was a walking bruise from her battle with Tarene, but had volunteered to help train her so that it wouldn't happen again.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if we cause to much damage during a real mission, Dani may have a heart attack," Namorita said flippantly. Tarene looked as her apprehensively. "I was kidding, dear. You simply need to learn some control, and this is one way to do it."  
  
***  
  
Rahne adjusted her light green dress one final time and looked at herself in the mirror. She was ready to meet Doug for dinner. She looked at her watch and saw that she still had time to have a talk with Dani before she left to meet Doug. Rahne for a moment considered her options. She already knew what Moira's reaction would be, she was afraid of what 'Nita would do and Kitty and Theresa were simply to far away (and then it might get back to Wisdom and then get really ugly).  
  
No, as far as Rahne was concerned, Dani was the only person she could talk to about something like this. She exited her room, and shifted slightly to her wolf form, and searched for Dani's scent. Not surprisingly, Rahne found Dani walking alongside Edie Sawyer on their way to the pressroom on the lower level preparing to address the national media. Dani was so engrossed reading several reports given to her by other members of Force Works that she hadn't even noticed Rahne until she called out to her,  
  
"Dani!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, hi Rahne, what's up?"  
  
"I'm aboot tae go in a date wit' Doug," She explained. Rahne rubbed the back of her head and bit her lip nervously, "I jus' wanted t' talk tae ye aboot somethin' first..."  
  
She glanced towards Sawyer. "Privately," she added.  
  
"She's a little too busy to be giving tips about dating," Ms. Sawyer remarked sharply.  
  
"I'll see you in the press room in a moment, Ms. Sawyer," Dani said thru gritted teeth, her eyes locked on Sawyer. Edie got the message and quickly left. Dani waited until she was out of sight before turning to Rahne.  
  
"Not that I like agreeing with that bitch, Rahne, but can it wait? I've got to explain why a member of Force Works threatened to throw someone into space, clarify and defend our position on mutant registration and give our opinion on the recent civil unrest in Genosha."  
  
"Umm, I'm nae sure..."  
  
"Please? I'm kinda overwhelmed at the moment."  
  
"I guess it... ken wait."  
  
"Thanks, Rahney." Dani gave her a quick hug and turned towards the media room. Rahne began walking towards one the elevators,  
  
"Rahne! Hold up a sec!" Dani called out.  
  
Rahne turned around, relieved, "Yes?"  
  
"When you see Doug tonight, can you ask him if the Gargoyle's let slip who powered him up and sent him after us?"  
  
That question hit Rahne like a sledgehammer, but Dani didn't even notice. "Aye," she stammered.  
  
"Thanks, have a great time!" And with that, Dani turned her back on Rahne and entered the Press Room.  
  
Rahne entered the elevator, and a single tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
***  
  
Later that night, in a run down hotel in Metro City  
  
Jonathan Turner is a man currently loved by few. For a time, he was a member of the United States Congress. He ran on a virulent anti-mutant platform and was swept into office. In time, his electorate recognized that his racism was a symptom of his lack of ethics. He only barely escaped a bribery charge until he turned State's evidence, and his defeat in the next election was certain.  
  
So not many will be moved to tears when he is found dead in a cheap hotel that charges by the hour tomorrow. Many will feel that he had it coming. Investigators will be swamped with hundreds of possible suspects. But they will be curious about one thing. Why, they wonder, was Mr. Turner's blood temperature over one hundred and fifty degrees for twelve hours after his death?  
  
-The End- 


	6. Under Pressure Part 1

Sierra Leone, Africa Mwaka, forty years young, son of Mosi and Badu, watched the scene in front of him with a heavy but accepting heart. In truth, it was a fate he had accepted long ago. His village, however small, was situated near several important diamond mines. And that made his village a prime target for the Revolutionary United Front, who sought control over the diamond mines in their civil war against the ruling government. Every now and then they felt the need to exercise their control over the villages they held. The rebels that captured the village had grown too attached to the money it produced to respect the official cease-fire, after all. They came like thieves in the night, without warning and surrounded the village before anyone could raise the alarm. They violently dragged men, women and children out of their huts and into the town square.  
  
"It has come to my attention that there are those who doubt the righteousness of the Revolutionary United Front. Those who support the corrupt government of the so called President Tejan Kabbah and the corrupt elite who rape our natural resources.*" The RUF commander, dressed in grass green combat fatigues, said menacingly, while holding a machete in his left hand. Behind him, his soldiers carrying old M-16s watched the villagers, their fingers on the triggers of their weapons.  
  
* (Translated from English, the official language of Sierra Leone-Did his research David)  
  
"Kabbah is an idiot, a puppet of foreign governments who wastes our natural resources. He is not fit to rule. I am saddened that you do not feel this way." The R.U.F commander sighed sarcastically. "And so, I must make an example of your children."  
  
The commander pointed towards three young boys gathered in the crowd in front of him. A half dozen soldiers rushed forward and grabbed the two young boys before they could think to get away. They dragged them out of the crowd and pushed them to the ground. One soldier grabbed the boy's legs and held them to the ground. Two other soldiers then grabbed the boy's wrists and stood on them. The process was repeated on the other two boys.  
  
As Mwaka watched this, he unconsciously rubbed the stump that had once been his left hand with his right hand. He knew all too well what was in store for the three young men.  
  
The RUF command ran his hand over the machete in his hand, stroking it fondly like one might stroke a favorite pet. The machete was caked in dried blood and rust, and he savored the looks of terror on the young boys faces and the sounds of the mothers wailing for him to spare their sons. These things made the commander feel powerful, in control. It gave him a high more powerful than the drugs first used to enslave him into the R.U.F. It truth, it could honestly be said that he lived for moments like this.  
  
"Stop!" A feminine voice yelled. A young women, not more than sixteen years old ran forward, charging the commander with a small knife and false bravo. She lunged at the commander, but he side stepped the attack easily, and struck her in the face with a powerful right hook.  
  
"That was very stupid." The commander said, matter of factly. He took out an old .45 magnum and pointed at the young woman. "What is your name and why did you do that?"  
  
"I...I am Misha, and I could not allow you to mutilate my brother!" she shouted defiantly. "By what right do you do this to us? We have done nothing to you!"  
  
"By what right? Because we know the true path, because we refuse to allow outsiders to ever rule us again. " The commander then carefully took aim into the crowd. As casually as some men shoot skeet, he pulled the trigger and shot an eight year old girl two weeks short of her next birthday, an eighty year old man who, despite being blind in one eye and losing a leg to a landmine, never complained, and a thirty two year old father of three who lived only for his family and wife. The crowd shuddered as their neighbors were cut down, many closing their eyes out of both fear and respect for those lost. "Lastly, because of force of arms."  
  
The RUF commander pulled Misha up to eye level, and forced his lips to hers. After several seconds, he relented and pushed her into the arms of two of his soldiers. "Misha, I think you'll make fine entertainment for tonight."  
  
The RUF commander turned his back as Misha began struggling wildly and motioned for one of his soldiers to bring him some rope.  
  
"But now, it is time for business." He stated as he took the rope in his hands. He walked over to one of the young men his troops were holding down and tied the rope tightly around the young man's upper arm, cutting off the circulation.  
  
"Don't struggle. " The R.U.F commander suggested. "it'll only make things worst. Not that I care."  
  
The young man responded by attempting to spit in the R.U.F commander's face, and hurling every profanity he knew at the commander.  
  
"Have it your way." The R.U.F commander smiled as he raised his machete into the air above the young man's arm. "It makes no difference to me."  
  
***  
  
Metro City, the Workplace  
  
Danielle Moonstar rolled over in her bed and looked at her alarm clock. It read six o clock in the morning, much to her annoyance.  
  
Time to get up she sighed inwardly. She then realized something. She could feel another weight pressing down on her bed beside her, meaning someone else in her bed with her. Dani turned over and came face to face with a blue eyed, blond haired young woman in a familiar yellow and black costume from her past.  
  
"So, was it good for you too?" Illyana Rasputin purred seductively.  
  
"Gah! Sonofa...!" Dani would have leaped out of her bed in shock were it not for her sheets. As it was, she fell out of her bed and landed on the floor with a light -thump-. She shot up a split second later, her psychic bow and arrows trained on the bed.  
  
"Man, am I that ugly?" Illyana asked. "Two spirited my ass."  
  
"How did you get in here? The security system...should have stopped..." Dani stammered as she tried to clear the cobwebs from her brain.  
  
"It would have. You guys have a pretty neat system for keeping teleporters out. Paranoid much?"  
  
"Yes. Then how..."  
  
"Rahne let me in last night, duh. " she explained. "we were up all night doing girlie stuff. I guess being mistaken for dead makes two people really appreciate one another."  
  
"I'll have to take your word on it, it's been a while. So, did you get a chance to check out Tarene like I asked?" Dani inquired as she dissolved her psychic weapons.  
  
"Yeah, and whoever brainwashed that girl did some major scrubbing."  
  
"Like?" Dani asked as she walked into her walk-in closet and pulled out her uniform. She started to change out of her oversized New York Giants uniform and into her yellow and blue costume of Mirage as Illyana started to explain,  
  
"Well, they cast a spell on her that not only suppressed her memory, but also erased most of her emotional attachments to them."  
  
"Meaning what?"  
  
"Well, basically it means she won't recognize the significance of certain things. For instance, she may recognize what a gun is, but at the same time might not recognize a gun as a threat unless told or she sees it in action."  
  
"I guess that's why she seems so dumb. " Dani commented as she secured her belt.  
  
"Not dumb, just...really, really uninformed. Innocent, in a way. " Illyana said  
  
"So is there anything you can do about it?"  
  
"Whoa, hold up!" Illyana put her hands up. "It took me some effort just to recognize the spells used on her. You need Strange."  
  
"I've tried to get him, but he's always busy, or we are. " Dani replied. "Anyway, how are you liking Muir Isle?"  
  
"It's hardly the greatest place to be, but with Brandon and Moira there to keep me company, I get by. Besides, it's better than some of the other places I've been since I got back. Just wish I didn't have to play nurse made to a bunch of mutants who got their asses kicked."  
  
Mirage looked at Magik, shocked. "If Kylun hadn't thought to call you in at the last second, he, Wildchild, Monsoon, Archer, Fixx and Syphon would be dead now!"  
  
"Like I don't know that! Careless bums forced me to actually time shift. I lost a week because those guys couldn't handle themselves!"  
  
"You're luck you saved who you did! Show some respect!"  
  
"Whatever. " Illyana said nonchalantly. Mirage just shook her head. True, Illyana was her friend, but Dani always had trouble getting used to how cold Illyana could be at times. Growing up in limbo did tend to make one apathetic.  
  
"Just don't get lax. There are a lot of people out there who want a piece of Moira for curing the legacy virus. You drop your guard, and there'll be hell to pay."  
  
"Hey, I may not be all G.I. Jane, but I get by! You guys might want to tone down your training, though. I mean, Rahne had some really nasty bruises on her."  
  
"Train tough, fight easy. " Dani replied. "Tell Brandon high for me*."  
  
* (Brandon AKA Weapon X, Didn't forget him - David)  
  
"I will. He misses you, you know." Illyana answered. "Anyways, I need to be getting back."  
  
Dani picked up her personal remote to the security system and turn the capture fields off. The entire Work Place was defended by three different micro thin force fields that cut Force Works off from the rest of the world in a very unique way. One altered its frequency randomly a thousand times per second, another twenty times per second and the final one changing frequency every other minute. The end result kept all unwanted teleporters, telepaths and any other spies of all kinds out. Once the capture fields were down, Illyana disappeared thru her personal stepping disks.  
  
***  
  
"Don't see why I have to be up before the sun, not like I'm gonna make flowers grow..." Nova grumbled as he waited along side Speedball, Tarene, Arsenal, Wiz Kid, Mr. Parvenue, and his assistant Eddie Sawyer in the hangar. "Where is Dani anyways?"  
  
"Dani said she had to make sure everything was ready for us when we get back. " Taki answered.  
  
"...Press release is prepared, and the appropriate people will be contacted when you make state side. " Mr. Hearte, the teams public relations manager could be heard saying as he entered the hangar with Mirage.  
  
"Good. This mission shouldn't take that long, and I'm tired of getting swamped with paper work. " Dani said with a sigh.  
  
"No worries, this mission should be perfect for Force Works. Human/Mutant team saves philanthropist from anti-patriotic terrorists. Even the conservatives will love you!" Mr. Hearte smiled  
  
"You're foaming at the mouth. " Mirage said sardonically  
  
Hearte smiled. "And you should be too. I've gone over everything with a fine toothcomb. Provided the rescue goes smoothly, this mission'll raise your approval ratings thru the roof!"  
  
"Whatever. " Dani muttered  
  
"You still don't have to do this mission if you don't want to Dani. " Mr. Parvenue said.  
  
"When I asked you if you would consider doing me a favor, I realize now that I was overstepping myself, and..."  
  
"Forget it, Mr. Parvenue. " Dani answered. "You've invested millions into Force Works and so deserve a little payback, and this mission is still a humanitarian one."  
  
Dani looked around, and noticed the absence of Wolfsbane and Kymaera. "Where's 'Nita? I hold her I don't give a damn if she disagrees with this mission, she was going."  
  
"Umm, she said today was a Atlantean holiday that forbids violence. " Nova said weakly. He knew no one really believed him, and considering Nita's politics, he couldn't blame them. "She said she needed the day for reflection."  
  
"Yeah, because Atlanteans are such peaceful people. " Dani said sarcastically. "Forget it, we don't need her. Tarene, go get Rahne so we can get this mission over with."  
  
Tarene exited the hangar and was quickly at Rahne's room. Unfortunately, small things like common courteous still escaped Tarene, and so she opened the door to Rahne's room without even a thought about knocking. She saw Rahne in her bra and underwear, looking thru her closet. Strangely, her back and front had several large purple bruises. Rahne noticed Tarene a second later,  
  
"Tarene! Learn to bloody knock!" Rahne exclaimed as she grabbed one of her dresses to cover herself. "And close the door!"  
  
"Sorry." Tarene apologized as she closed the door. "Dani wanted you to join the rest of us at the hangar."  
  
"Tell her I'll be there in a bit. Is that all?"  
  
"Well, how did you get those bruises?" Tarene asked absently.  
  
"Oh...I...umm...fell down some stairs." Rahne quickly snapped. "Tell Dani I'll be there in a moment."  
  
"Okay." Tarene turned and left without another question, much to Rahne's relief.  
  
***  
  
Mr. Parvenue waved good-bye as the Stealth Wing with Force Works, minus X- Treme and Kymaera, disappeared over the horizon, smiling the cat who'd just eaten the canary the entire time.  
  
"You should have told them, sir. " Ms. Sawyer said deadpanned.  
  
"What? That some of my business associates have been pressuring me to have Force Works rescue Mr. DuReight?"  
  
"No, sir." She answered. "You should have told them what will happen when they rescue him."  
  
"I want it to be a surprise. " Mr. Parvenue said, his smile never leaving his face. "I think it will be rather fitting and will teach my business associates that I am not a man to be trifled with."  
  
***  
  
"Okay team, I'll start the briefing. " Dani stated as she stood in front of the cockpit.  
  
"We're rescuing a one John DuReight. For those of you who may not know, Mr. DuReight is a member of the board of De Beers' diamonds. Last month, Mr. DuReight was kidnapped by the forces of Ultimatum from his estate in South Africa."  
  
"I know about those guys. " Nova said. "They're those 'One world, one government' terrorists, right?"  
  
"Correct, Nova." Dani knelt down and picked up a package sitting next to her leg and tossed it to Wolfsbane. "Those are Mr. DuReight's jacket and one of his shirts. Get the scent, Rahne. They oppose the current system thru which diamonds are sold on the world market and have taken Mr. DuReight hostage to protest this fact. They have threatened to kill him if the system doesn't change. We're going to get him out."  
  
"How do we even know where they are and where the heck's tall, dark and broody?" Speedball asked.  
  
"When Ultimatum took Mr. DuReight, they didn't know that his watch and cell phone, which were on him at the time, held a G.D.P device. I've managed to locate the signal. " Wiz Kid stated.  
  
"And we dropped X-Treme off yesterday morning to check out their security system. " Dani said. "He's rather skilled at stealth, I've found."  
  
"Cool beans." Speedball hit the recline button on his chair. "Wish all our missions could be this smooth."  
  
"Don't get cocky, Robbie. This mission hasn't even started. Any final questions?" Dani asked. Tarene raised her hand tentatively,  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Nita said something yesterday about Blood diamonds. What are those?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Umm, Wiz Kid?" Dani said quickly.  
  
Taki rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "How to put this...See Tarene, diamonds really aren't as rare as you have been led to believe. In reality, a flawless diamond is only worth a few hundred dollars, not the few thousands that it is sold for. However, two thirds of the world's diamonds are controlled by De Beers, an international cartel with some of the greatest P.R ever, thus the reason people are convince that diamonds are rare. They keep a strangle hold on the market that allows them to sell diamonds at such a high price, and that some questionable people have taken advantage of. For instance rebels, terrorists and the like have been known to illegally mine diamonds using slave labor in certain parts of Africa. It's not uncommon for the terrorists to amputate limbs to scare others into working harder or just plain intimidation. Hence the blood part. They then sell the diamonds on the black market to buy weapons and fund their various illegal activities."  
  
"I thought drugs were what supported terrorists. " Tarene stated  
  
Taki waved a dismissive hand. "Whatever money terrorists gain from drugs pales in comparison to the money they get from diamonds and oil. Drug money goes to criminals, by in large. " he explained. "A small difference, but a difference none the less."  
  
"I don't understand. " she said  
  
"Small surprise..." Taki muttered. "Well, it's actually a little more complicated. See..."  
  
"No, it's not that." Tarene said. "If this man is part of a system responsible for a super inflated market that is being used to exploit others, fuel wars, slavery and terrorism, why are we rescuing him?"  
  
"Umm, well, Mr. DuReight is an internationally known philanthropist. He gives billions to charity every year, such as the Red Cross and Doctors without Borders. " Taki stated  
  
"With money earned from an illegal monopoly?" Tarene asked  
  
"Umm, yes. " Taki confirmed  
  
"Oh, Okay." Tarene simply said.  
  
Great, way to help morale, Tarene Dani thought as she studied the papers in front of her. She could almost feel her entire team shift in their seats uncomfortably.  
  
"It's nae that bad. " Rahne said as she sat down beside her.  
  
"What's not that bad?"  
  
"Whatever yuir worrin' about. " Rahne replied. "It's a natural state wit' you."  
  
"Maybe. What's up, furtop?" Dani asked.  
  
"I... need to talk tae ye about somethin' personal. " Rahne said in a hushed tone that usually implied quite a bit of importance.  
  
"It'll have to wait until after the mission. X-Treme managed to send us some photos of the compound, and I want to study them before we get in too deep." Dani said, completely oblivious of any subtext.  
  
"But..." Rahne implored. "...it's really..."  
  
"After the mission, I promise. " Dani said sternly, cutting Rahne off without ever taking her eyes off the papers in front of her.  
  
***  
  
A lonely stretch of Interstate 66,  
  
"See, this is why I work in the motor pool section. " Mark Peterson commented as he motioned toward the virtually empty high way, surrounded in every direction by what had to be the exact same trees. "The scenery."  
  
"God damn it Mark, can't you go one transfer without making that damn joke?" John Grass asked from the drivers seat. To the untrained eye, the two men were riding in an unassuming eighteen-wheeler transporting perishable goods while in actuality, they were employees of the federal government. Both Russ and Derrick were well trained in hand to hand combat and had advanced weaponry hidden away in the cab while four men in guardsmen armor were watching over the two superhuman prisoners in the back.  
  
"Just making conversation, jeez lighten up. " Mark said  
  
"Easy for you to say. The losers we're transporting in the back seat are making me uncomfortable, is all. " John confessed  
  
"What, that Powder Keg guy?" Mark asked.  
  
"Nah, that mini magneto, Lodestone. Bitch tore up most of Baltimore by herself, 'fore she got put down. According to a buddy I know up at Tartarus, the reason they want her transferred down there is because they want to see what makes her tick. Maybe use her as some kind of anti Magneto weapon. I don't want think what will happen if she gets loose. " John explained.  
  
Mark stifled a laugh. "Man, you been reading to many conspiracy books. She got beat by the Scarlet Spider, for pete's sake."  
  
"So? I'll bet her powers would let some egg heads see rabbit...door...habit..." John replied.  
  
Mark was about to ask John what the hell he was talking about, but John's arms started flailing, as though his mind had lost control of his body. Naturally, without John's hands on the wheel, the transport started to jack knife.  
  
"Shiiiiit!" Mark screamed as the transport started to cut across the three lanes of traffic and swipe oncoming cars. Mark unbuckled his seat belt as fast as he could and lunged for the wheel. But before he reached it, Mark heard a loud -Thoom!- and the transport jerked to a complete stop. Mark was canny enough that the situation had just gone from bad to hell in a hand basket.  
  
"I suspect that's our cue. " John Calender, one of the four aforementioned Guardsmen, said from inside the holding section as he regained his footing. He turned towards Lodestone and Powder Keg, both restrained in high tech chairs that prevented them from using their considerable powers. "Don't you two go anywhere."  
  
"Go to hell, you bastard. " Lodestone snarled.  
  
"More than likely. " Calender muttered under his breath as the activated the sky hatch.  
  
The four guardsmen shot into the air, ready for anything. Well, almost anything.  
  
According to their scanners, there was nothing out there. Not even the slightest hint as to what had caused the large transport to stop.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" one guardsmen asked  
  
"Peter, David, secure the parameter!" Calender barked. The two guardsmen moved to comply, but then stopped in mid air. To the astonishment and fear of all four men, their armors were no longer complying with their commands. Against their will, the four guardsmen slowly lowered themselves to the ground and stood in a row in front of the transport. Though fear was gripping each and everyone of them, they realized that the reason they couldn't see anyone was because their attacker or attackers were controlling every aspect of their armors, including the monitors they used to see the outside world. Despite the thickness of the armors, the men inside them could still slightly hear what was being said on the outside, which of course did nothing to allay their fears.  
  
"I have taken control of their armors. What are your orders Christopher?" a cold voice asked  
  
"Kill them. We need to insure that there are as few witness as possible, and to establish our credibility. " another voice, this one young and powerful, stated."Warhead, if you please?"  
  
"My pleasure. " agruff voice said. "always like killin' pigs."  
  
Ten seconds and four energy blasts later, the four men knew no more.  
  
"So, that Scarlet Spider guy got you too, huh?" Powder Keg asked, trying to make idle conversation. He wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. Loadstone didn't bite, far to tense to think about anything other than what was happening outside. After all, her ex husband was the head of his own crime family, and more importantly, she had made an attempt on his life not ten days ago. Had he arranged a hit on her while she was in federal custody? It wasn't his style, but when it came to protecting his son, my son, she corrected herself, anything could become his style.  
  
Loadstone watched fearfully as the rear doors to the transport swung open, seemingly of their own accord, and in walked two men. One was a figure of black and gold, seemingly made completely of circuits while the other was a young African American man, wearing leather pants and jacket, wearing a shirt that read 'War is politics by any other means' while concealing a powerful build.  
  
"Ah, Miss Costanzo. You're a difficult woman to get an audience with.. " the young man stated. "but I trust you'll be worth it in the end."  
  
"Just kill me and get it over with. " Lodestone snarled in impotent fury. "I won't beg for my life."  
  
"I'm afraid you misunderstand my intent. " the young man stated. "I call myself King Bedlam. And I'm here to offer you a deal."  
  
"A deal?" Lodestone asked.  
  
"Yes, a deal. One that will benefit you, me and your son and the underworld at large." Bedlam smiled. "It's win, win all around."  
  
"Hey, what about me?" Powder Keg cut in.  
  
"Oh yes, you. " Bedlam nodded towards the black and gold figure floating behind him.  
  
"Paradigm, if you please."  
  
"Hey, thanks man. Whatever you guys want me to do, I'm in." Powder Keg stated as Paradigm approached him.  
  
"Yes, you are. " Paradigm said as he placed his hands on Powder Keg's head. "Simply not in the way that you think." Techno organic material flowed from Paradigm's hand and fused with Powder Keg's face and melted down his body. For the sake of his fellows, Paradigm prevented Powder Keg from screaming himself hoarse in pain, which he was in enough distress to be doing, but he still writhed in agony. Lodestone could see this all happen from her vantage point, and was more than a little bit worried. For herself, obviously.  
  
"What is he doing to him?" she asked.  
  
"Paradigm is doing two things, actually. First, he's secretly placing long- range scanners in Powder Keg's body for use at a later date, and second, he's erasing his short-term memory. I don't want certain people to know I'm up and about until such time that I let them know myself. " Bedlam explained.  
  
"What's this you were saying about a deal for me and my son?" Loadstone asked.  
  
"Ah, yes. I know about your little custody battle with your ex husband, and how you came up on the losing end. To be brutally honest, you may have lost any hope of reclaiming your son now."  
  
"You don't know a damn thing. " Lodestone fumed. "My ex husband is nothing compared to what I am now."  
  
"Is that why you're on your way to a prison with a string of human rights violations?" Bedlam asked with a slight chuckle, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "You know as well as I do your husband is no doubt prepared for another assault by you on his person. I doubt even you can stand up to the full force of his resources, being as you are simply one woman, however powerful."  
  
"And you can?" Lodestone sneered.  
  
Bedlam chuckled again. He already had all the angles figured by the time he had decided to recruit Lodestone, and she was reacting just like he knew she would. "Yes, actually. My team has quite a formidable collection of raw power exceeded only by our ruthlessness. Raw power I'm willing to use to help you solve your problem."  
  
"What's the catch?"  
  
"I need your knowledge of the criminal underworld for another assignment first. I warn you ahead of time, the job will require some patience, but when it is completed not only will it reap incredible dividends for everyone involved, but we'll be able to crush your ex husband without fear of reprisal. " Bedlam explained  
  
"I am finished. " Paradigm reported. Powder Keg was slumped over, unconscious in his chair and covered in cool sweat.  
  
"Good, then free Ms. Costanzo, and we'll be on our way. " Bedlam ordered.  
  
"I still haven't agreed to anything. " Lodestone retorted. Bedlam rolled his eyes.  
  
"Please don't waste my time on empty bravo. Either you come with us, or you get a shiv in the back as alimony or you're hauled off by the governments of the world in a vain hope to create some kind of anti-Magneto weapon. Those, Lodestone, are your only other choices. I'm simply offering you one where you might see your son again." Bedlam sighed. The locks on Lodestone's wrists and feet released, and she stood up. She took a moment to rub her sore joints, and then silently made her way towards the exit of the transport.  
  
"Wise choice. " Bedlam complimented as he followed her  
  
"Shit man, it's a freakin' jail break!" Mark said as he and John squatted in front the transport. They could see Bedlam, Paradigm, Lodestone, together with a large, bald hulking orange figure start to walk away.  
  
"You think?" John asked as he held his gun at his side. "We're lucky they don't seem to care about us."  
  
The two men heard what sounded like an odd combination of a chuckle and growl above them, and looked to see an orange blur descend upon them. The figure landed in between the two men, and then ran off in the direction of Bedlam. Mark was about to ask 'what the hell happened', but he couldn't find his voice. Neither could John, but both felt a wetness on their throats.  
  
The orange figure who had sealed their fates had forgotten about them by now, but not it's own sense of achievement. Bedlam had ordered that there be no possible witness to the attack, and he was more than happy to comply. As such, anyone who had survived the 'accident' that they had created and subsequent twenty-one car pile up were killed by his hands. When the state police eventually arrive, they will only find one man alive and not a single clue as to what had happened that day.  
  
***  
  
Sierra Leone, Africa  
  
Arsenal carefully set the Stealth Wing in a patch of cleared rain forest about two miles away from where the Ultimatum base had been discovered. Thankfully for Force Works, the Stealth Wing had a special hover mode that could allow them to land just about anywhere they wanted with little problem, so landing near a swamp was little problem.  
  
"These the coordinates that X-Treme said to meet us at?" Mirage asked.  
  
"Yeah. " Arsenal confirmed.  
  
Speedball opened the hatch to the Stealth Wing. "I need some fresh air."  
  
As he stepped out of the Stealth Wing, Speedball looked at the undisturbed natural beauty surrounding him. The grass was waist high, and palm trees, along with tall teak trees were scattered all over the area. Speedball could make out crocodiles moving about in the nearby swamp, and watched as an African grey parrot took off from it's perch, and disappeared into the sky.  
  
"Place looks like something out of the discovery channel," Robbie quipped almost involuntarily.  
  
"Your inability to truly appreciate this beauty is almost heart breaking." Dani said as she and the others exited the Stealth Wing. "I personally love missions where I can get close to nature. It puts everything in perspective for me."  
  
"When I want nature, I'll go to Central Park," Robbie answered. "Or, now that I live in Metro City, Aegis Park."  
  
"Where's X-Treme?" Nova asked. "We're here to do a mission, not commune with nature."  
  
"Standing in the middle of a rain forest is hardly communing with nature, Rich," a voice declared from behind them. Force Works turned to see X-Treme standing less than four feet behind them, with a granola bar in one hand and a folded up tent slung over his shoulder. "Let me stow my equipment, and we can get on with the mission."  
  
"We gotta put a bell on that guy," Speedball commented to Wiz Kid.  
  
"Alright, I checked out Ultimatum's security, and there's good news and bad news," X-Treme stated as he came out of the Stealth Wing. "The good news is that I've found a way around their security system and the patrols protecting their base. I've walked the majority of it without them ever knowing."  
  
"I fail to see the problem then." Speedball commented.  
  
"Well, there are two problems," X-Treme explained. "One, they have two sets of patrols. One keeps a schedule like a German watch..."  
  
"Swiss," Arsenal corrected.  
  
"Whatever. Anyway, they have one set of regular patrolmen, and a set of random patrols with no set pattern. Could be a problem. Also, they move Mr. DuReieght about every eight hours. I don't know where they're holding him."  
  
"That's not a problem," Dani replied. "Taki, break out the camouflage gear so we can get this over with."  
  
"Oh great," Nova muttered. "We get to play dress up with old army surplus supplies."  
  
"Old army surplus?" Taki asked as he pulled out a box from the Stealth Wing. "Don't be insulting. This camo gear not only provides almost complete invisibility, but another advantage over regular camo."  
  
Wiz Kid tossed the gear over Nova's head without warning. As Nova took it off, the others could see his mouth moving, most likely something insulting, but not a sound was to be heard.  
  
"The gear dampens sound," he stated. "That way, your big mouth won't give us away and even a child could use it. Best of all, it barely cost anything to make and it'll self-destruct in two days. We can use it and lose it."  
  
"Man, you'll take any excuse to make new toys," Speedball smiled.  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing. Besides, come to a battle with the right toys, and your chances of leaving said battle alive increase dramatically," Taki said  
  
"Alright, here's what we're going to do," Dani stated. "Wolfsbane, X-Treme and I will infiltrate the Ultimatum compound and grab Mr. Du Reight. I plan on taking him out from the north direction. Speedball, Tarene, Wiz Kid and Nova are going to get into place and when I give the word, are going to hit the north face with everything they have." Dani looked towards Tarene. "Kid gloves, Tarene, like we practiced. You kill me, and I'll be pissed."  
  
"Are you sure it's a wise idea to take DuReight out where we're going to be attacking?" Wiz Kid asked.  
  
"It's risky, but also unexpected. If you guys do your job right, no one will be left standing to get in the way. So, do your job right," Dani answered  
  
"What about me?" Arsenal asked.  
  
"I want you in the Stealth Wing and ready to go at a moment's notice. Timing is going to be critical here. I want to hit them hard and fast, and be gone before they know what's what. Any final questions?" Dani looked the team over and instinctively knew they knew what was expected of them and the plan. "Then, let's go to work."  
  
***  
  
Ultimatum Base  
  
The base that Ultimatum kept Mr. DuReight was being kept had considerable comparisons to a medieval castle. Built into solid bed rock, the complex was three stories tall and surrounded by ten foot tall cement barricades with only one entrance and exit.  
  
"Patrol in two minutes," X-Treme whispered as he boosted Mirage, protected from detection by her illusions, up and over the barricade. Once Mirage was over, X-Treme and Wolfsbane leaped over.  
  
Rahne, lead the way Dani said over the psi link they shared. Rahne took a deep breath of air, and led her teammates into the complex. For fifteen minutes, they carefully navigated the underground labyrinth of the Ultimatum base, taking all deliberate care not to be noticed and not relying solely on the fact that they were invisible. Eventually, Wolfsbane led her teammates to where DuReight was being held. Unfortunately, two soldiers, who marched back and forth in front of the cell, eyes searching for intruders, guarded the door to his cell.  
  
"What do we do?" Rahne asked softly.  
  
"I'll get them with my arrows," Dani answered.  
  
"No, don't. They have throat panic mikes. If the mikes detect something wrong, they'll set off the alarms," X-Treme warned  
  
"Then what do you suggest?" Dani asked  
  
X-Treme didn't reply. He reached into both of his boots and pulled out the stasi coshs, basically collapsible Billy clubs, he had concealed within them. In the hands of a skilled fighter, coshs are extremely dangerous.  
  
And Adam Sol is just such a fighter.  
  
Concealed by Mirage's illusions, X-Treme waited until he was within an inch of the soldiers before striking. He hit the back of their knees, sending their feet flying out from under them. Before they could even gasp, in a fluid motion he brought his coshs up and down on their necks. The men grabbed their throats for a split second after they hit the ground on their backs before ceasing to move. X-Treme kicked in the door to DuReight's cell, and was followed in by Wolfsbane. Dani lingered with the guards for a moment.  
  
"They're alive," X-Treme said flatly.  
  
"Just making sure," Dani answered unapologetically. She then walked into DuReight's cell. Mr. DuReight looked like a mess, to say the least. His gray business suit was covered in dust and tears. It looked very much like the man hadn't worn another pair of clothes since he had been kidnapped, his mouth was taped shut and he was tied to an office-rolling chair. Wolfsbane quickly cut the ropes that were holding him down with her claws.  
  
"Mr. DuReight, we're Force Works and we're here to rescue you," Dani explained as she removed the tape from his mouth.  
  
"Who sent you? I demand to mmphh!" Dani quickly replaced the tape on his mouth.  
  
"Well, since you can't seem to be quiet, Mr. DuReight, that'll have to stay on a little longer," Dani said firmly. This was a rescue mission, but that didn't mean she had to be nice, after all. "You make a noise, and you'll get us all killed. I can prevent us from being detected, so stay close to me."  
  
After Wolfsbane dragged the two guards into the cell, Force Works with Mr. DuReight made their way out of the base, though DuReight was somewhat hesitant the entire time. Once they were on the outside, Dani led her small team to a small corner on the north side as Ultimatum soldiers went about their work. Dani made sure her team was secure behind her illusion of invisibility and out of the way, situated behind a diesel tank before she called Wiz Kid.  
  
"Taki, I need some rockets on the south side. Don't ask, just do it," she said. A split second later, alarms started blaring about the base.  
  
"Shit, what happened?" Dani asked, somewhat annoyed.  
  
"They probably detected your message to Taki," X-Treme said. Thankfully for her team, they were standing well out of the way of the rushing soldiers. "You don't seem that bothered."  
  
"I'm not, 'cause I just had a kick ass idea," Dani said with a smile  
  
***  
  
Roughly twenty feet away from the base, Wiz Kid was assembling a rocket launcher around his wrist with his tech pack. The barrel was no larger than a coke can, but it didn't matter. Wiz Kid took aim and signaled for it to fire four times. Four energy missiles flew out and utterly destroyed the south wall of the base. Wiz Kid then morphed his tech pack into a rocket pack and made his way towards the base along with his teammates. Once the rockets hit the south face, Dani went to work. She concentrated, knowing exactly what illusions she wanted to create.  
  
"Oh my god..." one Ultimatum soldier muttered, responding to the attack on the south side.  
  
"What are they doing here!?" another asked. By now, the entire base had responded to the attack but were instantly cowered by the sight they saw. Standing in the wreckage were the Avengers. Iron Man, flanked by Thor and Wonder Man. Firestar and Justice were there as well, with Justice levitating Captain America and Hawkeye. The Avengers just hovered there, seemly intent on staring Ultimatum down. And it was working. After all, it was the Avengers they were facing.  
  
"We are so screwed," one soldier said.  
  
"I thought they changed their lineup?" Another stated.  
  
"Worry about it later!" one commander, who had screwed up his courage, finally yelled.  
  
"Let's get those tanks over here! We're not going down without a fight! One world, no borders!"  
  
That battle cry galvanized the soldiers, who as one remembered they were carrying powerful weapons. They unloaded said weapons at the 'Avengers' only to have them predictably pass right thru them.  
  
"Surprise!" Speedball shouted as he slammed thru the collected soldiers. "Made you look!"  
  
Force Works wasted no time taking advantage of Ultimatum's distraction. Nova flew thru every grounded Apache helicopter on the base like a guided missile while Tarene concentrated on the tanks. She threw her mallet at a row of them and it ripped thru a dozen tanks before returning to her hand.  
  
Speedball watched a flood of men come out of the underground compound, and he decided to try something. When he was a prisoner of the Undertow, he managed to charge matter with kinetic energy, something he hadn't been able to really do again. But simply because he couldn't figure out how to charge matter with kinetic energy, didn't mean he didn't know a new trick. He grabbed one of his multi colored bubbles that always surrounded him and concentrated. He then threw it towards the Ultimatum soldiers, blowing them in every direction. "Cool! Bubble bombs!"  
  
"Regroup! Regroup!" The Ultimatum commander yelled in vain, but it was too late. Nova and Tarene had already made hash of their heavy weaponry, while Speedball, Mirage and Wiz Kid disabled the personnel. They were well- trained soldiers, but when faced with psychic arrows, high-powered lasers and blasts of kinetic energy, they stood no chance. In less time than it took to tell, the fight was over.  
  
"Looks like all those hours in the training room have paid off," Mirage commented as she looked over the Ultimatum base. There were small fires everywhere, wrecked equipment and defeated soldiers littering the landscape and the level of destruction would have made the X-Men proud. Mirage still had her guard up, but she was satisfied that the job was done. Mirage heard a slight buzz overhead, indicating Arsenal had arrived with the Stealth Wing.  
  
"You ladies ready to go?" Nova asked Wolfsbane and Mirage as he set down beside them.  
  
"Yep. Nothing left to do here." They turned around allowing Nova access to the straps built into their costumes. Nova picked them up and flew them up to the Stealth Wing. Wiz Kid had already taken Mr. DuReight and X-Treme up to the plane.  
  
"We good to go?" Dani asked as she came thru the drop hatch. Tarene and Speedball, who closed the hatch, quickly followed her.  
  
"Umm, not exactly," Wiz Kid said. "We've hit a small hitch."  
  
"What's that?" Dani asked  
  
"I don't want to be rescued!" Mr. DuReight exclaimed  
  
"Who with the what with the huh?" Dani stated, more than a little taken back by that fact  
  
"I said I don't want to be rescued, young lady!" Mr. DuReight said, pointing an accusing finger at Dani. "Who asked you for your help!?"  
  
"Does it matter? They were threatening to kill you!" Dani answered  
  
"They wouldn't kill me! I agree with them! I demand you take me back this instant!"  
  
"Mr. DuReight! They will kill ye if we take ye back tae them! Have ye gone daft?" Rahne asked  
  
"I'm certainly not taking his ass back," Nova said angrily. "We went thru all this trouble to get him out in the first place!"  
  
While the debate raged on in the Stealth Wing, a random patrol that X-Treme had warned about returned to base. Unfortunately for Force Works, they were armed with an anti aircraft missile launcher. In the confusion over what to do, Force Works hadn't pulled away. An Ultimatum soldier quickly took aim with his rocket launcher and pulled the trigger.  
  
"Everyone, shut the hell up! We'll sort this out later!" Dani yelled, cutting off anymore debate. "Arsenal, why are we still..."  
  
-Boom!-  
  
The Stealth wing lurched to the right as the missile tore thru the wing and set the engine on fire.  
  
"We're hit!" X-Treme shouted  
  
"...fire, the engine's on fire!" Taki exclaimed  
  
"...Pull away! Damage! What's the damage!"  
  
"Jesus, Allah, Buddha, I love you all!"  
  
"...mission screwed..."  
  
"... going down!"  
  
*** Next issue: Force Works is down and out in Sierra Leone. Stranded with no easy way to get home, in a war torn country where they have no business being, Force Works discovers first hand the effects of blood diamonds and find themselves caught between a rock and a hard place. Be here next issue as the shit really hits the fan as Heroes in the Rough concludes! ***  
  
Notes  
  
Kylun, Wildchild Monsoon, Archer, Fixx, and Syphon were thought killed in X- Men Omega 39 Powder Keg was defeated by Scarlet Spider in the battle of the year in M2K's Scarlet Spider 11 Lodestone's 'custody battle' and problems were seen in M2K's Scarlet Spider 11-15 Lastly, I know last issue promised a crossover between Hulk and Force Works, but things came up and that's all I'm saying on that. 


	7. Under Pressure Part 2

Force Works 7  
Heroes in the Rough Part 2  
  
Under Pressure...Again  
  
The Story thus far: Force Works, at the polite request of their funder Mr. Parvenue, rescued Mr. DuReight, a member of the board for Dubeers Diamonds, from the terrorist organization known as Ultimatum. After they liberated Mr. DuReight, they made a startling discovery. Despite the fact that he was being threatened with death, he did not want to be rescued! This revelation enabled an Ultimatum to hit the Stealth Wing with an anti-air craft missile. And it only gets worse from here...  
  
"Come on, baby," X-Treme carefully pulled the control stick up, barely stabilizing the rumbling Stealth Wing, "you can do it!"  
  
"Engine two's down, and three's on its last legs!" Arsenal reported from the co-pilot's seat. As he said that, the Stealth wing lurched to left, almost performing a barrel role before X-Treme got it under control and stabilized the plane. Behind him, Force Works and DuReight held onto their seats for dear life.  
  
"Then kill engine three, and reroute power to the aft retro thrusters." X- Treme ordered.  
  
"The thrusters weren't designed to work independently of the engines!" Arsenal warned.  
  
"They are today!" X-Treme declared. Just then, the panel to his left exploded on a ball of sparks and light. X-Treme brought his left arm up to cover himself, and barely managed to keep the Stealth Wing stable. "Dammit!"  
  
"What's the situation?" Mirage asked as she forced herself up to the pilot's seat and held on to the back with a death grip. The Stealth Wing was still doing its best impersonation of a roller coaster, though not as badly as when they were first hit.  
  
"We're going down. There's a village nearby where I can set us down." X- Treme answered  
  
"Thank the spirits for small favors." Dani sighed, despite the situation  
  
"Except that it's burning." X-Treme stated flatly  
  
"What?" Dani asked  
  
"The village, it's burning." X-Treme explained. He pointed to a small but distinct plume of smoke rising in the distance, "I don't think they're supposed to do that, are they?"  
  
"With our luck, yes." Dani turned to her team. Thankfully, someone had the presence of mind to tightly strap Mr. DuReight into a chair, "Nova, there's a village up ahead that may be under attack! Take the team with you!"  
  
"Got it!" Nova shouted  
  
Dani turned to Arsenal, "You're going too, Bobby."  
  
"I'm kinda busy!" He said  
  
Dani didn't argue. She spun his seat around, unbuckled his seat belt, grabbed his costume and forcefully removed him from his seat before he could properly react. She then got in the co-pilot's seat, spun around and checked the instruments, "This isn't a debate. I don't know what the hell I'm sending the others into, and I'm not sending them in without all the firepower we have." She jammed her thumb in the direction of the drop hatch, "Get!"  
  
"I hope whatever gods you pray to have some mercy for us today." X-Treme remarked.  
  
"They always have in the past," Dani replied, "Not that we need it." She smiled.  
  
Arsenal joined the others at the drop hatch, and in moments the rest of the team was air borne, with Nova carrying Speedball and Tarene carrying Wolfsbane.  
  
"Okay guys, get ready for anything. We don't know what's going on up ahead."  
  
Force Works was within eyesight of the village in moments, and were sickened by what they saw. Members of the Revolutionary United Front were ransacking the village, pulling innocent people out of their small wooden houses and huts and into the street for later. Men and women who had already been hurt littered the ground, moaning in pain while their neighbors had been herded out into a make shift courtyard with the soldiers leering lecherously at the more attractive women while guarding them. All in all, the soldiers moved with obvious malice at a casual pace, assured of their victory.  
  
And in the span of three second, that changed.  
  
"That's enough!" Arsenal snarled with a cold, burning, hatred as he saw what was happening. He swooped down amongst the soldiers and plowed his steel form into them, seriously injuring several troops, "You've exploited these people enough!"  
  
"Let's go to work!" Nova shouted to his teammates. Nova threw Speedball at a throng of soldiers; "Hit them hard and fast before they can take hostages!"  
  
"Always discriminating against slow and soft, Nova!" Speedball said as he saw another group of soldiers advancing on him. "Time for a Speedball special!"  
  
He grabbed one of his ever-present bubbles and started to concentrate. A split second later, he stopped and threw it towards the soldiers like a baseball. It exploded with incredible force, throwing the men every which way, "Knocks losers right out of the park!"  
  
Tarene was more personal. She set down in front of several soldiers and simply charged them. They emptied their weapons at her, but the bullets bounced harmlessly off her. Tarene disarmed the men and swatted the soldiers away. Nova, Wolfsbane and Wiz Kid likewise made short work of the troops. The soldiers folded almost instantly, and broke into a frantic retreat. One R.U.F soldier tripped as he was fleeing, and was snatched up by an enraged Arsenal.  
  
"Didn't expect a fight, did you! Didn't think that someone would stop you from butchering these defenseless people!" He roared as a held his bone claws within an inch of the soldier's face, "Did you?!"  
  
"That's enough!" A voice shouted. A blue and gold-gloved hand grabbed Arsenal's wrists and held them in place, "Put it in park, Bobby! Look at him!"  
  
"No it's not! These bastards rape, murder and torture their own people for no good reason! It's not nearly enough!" Arsenal yelled back  
  
"Look. At. Him!" Nova shouted again. And Arsenal did, and what he saw made his blood run cold. The soldier he was threatening to kill, the same one that had been terrorizing innocent men and women only moments before, could not have been a day over thirteen years of age.  
  
"My god..."Arsenal muttered as he released the young boy. The boy wisely ran away as fast as his feet would carry him, while Arsenal just stood there for a moment, shell-shocked.  
  
"Come on!" Nova said as he grabbed Arsenal by the shoulder and pulled hin into the air, "We have to help X-Treme and Dani set the plane down in one piece! Get your ass in gear!"  
  
Arsenal just nodded his head in agreement and followed Nova towards the struggling Stealth Wing. Arsenal grabbed one side, while Nova grabbed the other and carefully set it down on the edge of the village. The other members of Force Works rushed back to the Stealth Wing. Arsenal took a moment to pull Nova aside  
  
"Hey, Rich, thanks for that back there. I just get a little too emotional when I see people exploiting in such an ugly way. Reminds me too much of Sublime." He explained  
  
"You were about to kill someone who posed no danger. There's a reason why we don't kill, and it's because we're supposed to be better than that." Nova said angrily and turned to join the others, "you forget that again, and you're off the team, I don't give a damn what Parvenue says."  
  
"Like you never killed!" Arsenal said impulsively, fed up with Nova's attitude towards him. He regretted it almost instantly. Besides the fact that it was very immature, he knew he was likely ripping open an old wound and pouring salt on it with Nova. Nova paused for a moment, turned around and looked and looked Arsenal directly in the eye, "I killed as a member of the Xandar military, as Richard Rider. As Nova, I represent something better. Especially as a member of Force Works. Any more questions?"  
  
Arsenal didn't reply at first, and Nova joined the others, "Yeah," He muttered, "Why do you hate me?"  
  
"Everyone alright?" Dani asked as she stumbled out of the Stealth Wing. X- Treme followed her, clutching his left side.  
  
"My legs! My legs! I can't feel my legs!"  
  
Everyone looked at Wiz Kid curiously.  
  
"Sorry, I thought we could use a laugh, because we are very much screwed." Wiz Kid said, "By the way, where's Mr. DuReight?"  
  
"Still in the plane. I had to hit him with an arrow to shut him up. He'll be out for a bit." Dani answered  
  
"We have another problem, Dani." Rahne stated as she entered the wrecked plane and came out with the medi-kit.  
  
"I'm fine." X-Treme winced, still clutching his left side.  
  
"No, yuir not." Rahne said, "Now take off yuir shirt so I can deal wit' yuir burns."  
  
"Excuse me?" X-Treme asked  
  
"Ye heard me." Rahne said firmly, medi kit in hand, "Take it off before I have tae rip it off."  
  
X-Treme reluctantly complied, and ignored the appreciative gapes he got from three of his teammates as he pulled his shirt over his head and revealed his bare chest, which was built like a demi god complete with muscles that sent a slight pang of envy thru even Nova. On his left side, the flesh was noticeably reddened with little patches of black charred flesh.  
  
"That was nae so hard, was it?" Rahne asked as she pulled an ice pack out of the kit and applied it to the burn, "Ye might have somethin' o' a scar there, though."  
  
"I don't scar." He said.  
  
"Oh, healin' factor?" Rahne asked.  
  
"Not exactly. I just guess it's bad taste for princes to have scars." X- Treme grimaced, before realizing exactly what he said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Dani asked  
  
"Local joke from where Adam comes from, Dani." Arsenal said quickly, "What are we going to do about Mr. DuReight?"  
  
X-Treme let out a silent sigh of relief as Rahne started to bandage his burn. His stupid, off hand comment had been forgotten. Once Rahne was done bandaging him, he carefully replaced his leather uniform, and listened attentively.  
  
"....he wants to stay, so why not let him?" Speedball asked.  
  
"Why? So those terrorists can kill him? No thanks." Nova replied.  
  
"Why would they do that?" Tarene asked, "He agrees with them, so they wouldn't hurt him, would they?"  
  
"Chief? It's your call." Arsenal stated. Everyone looked towards Dani. She clasped her hands behind her head, and was silent for a full minute  
  
"He's coming home with us." She finally said  
  
"Are you sure?" Speedball asked, "According to Taki, it's not like he was brainwashed or anything..."  
  
"Actually, he was," Dani explained, her arms now folded across her chest "Ever hear of Stockholms? I was briefed on it by Shield before I infiltrated the M.L.F. It's a psychological condition that occurs when person is taken hostage. The victim starts to identify with his captor, and starts to agree with whatever they want. It can take less than three days, and DuReight was held a lot longer than that."  
  
"Like Patty Hearst?"  
  
"Exactly, Nova. Don't always need a fancy machine for brainwashing, though the spirits know we've seen enough of them." Dani stated. "Besides, he wants to stay with Ultimatum so bad, he can go back afterwards."  
  
"Okay, then what do you think we should do next?" Wiz Kid asked  
  
"How quickly can you repair the Stealth Wing?" Dani asked  
  
"It's heavily damaged. The missile that hit it was laced with electromagnetic energy, and fried a lot of the systems aboard. It's almost impossible...  
  
"How long?" Dani asked, cutting him off.  
  
"An hour, at most." Wiz Kid smirked.  
  
"Okay, get to it. Ultimatum won't stay down in all likelihood. What we need to do is set up some kind of a perimeter. Rahne, I need you to...Rahne?"  
  
Although she was standing right next to them, Rahne's mind was a considerable distance away. During the conversation, she had cast her eyes and enhanced senses towards the village.  
  
For someone like Rahne, that was a big mistake.  
  
Force Works had prevented a lot of deaths, and had put out any fires that the R.U.F had started, but the damage was done before they arrived. She could see children, some no older than three years of age, nursing stumps where there were once arms or hands, young girls crying over innocence lost and fathers weeping for their lost sons. Almost all the people had some kind of grievous wound, either missing a hand, or an ear or with some, missing a foot, regardless of age. What hurt Rahne the most was the scent of despair. It was overpowering, stronger than anything or anyone she had ever encountered. Rahne had thought that Namorita was exaggerating when she described what the natives were suffering thru, but in truth she hadn't come close.  
  
"Rahne! Hey!" Dani snapped her fingers in front of Rahne's face several times; bring her attention back to her, however briefly. Dani recognized the problem, and quickly looked around. Thankfully, there was a dirt road in the direction of the Ultimatum base.  
  
"Nova, we need to be ready for when Ultimatum comes after us. Take Wolfsbane about a mile down that road so she alert us if they try to attack us."  
  
"I'll go, too." X-Treme said as he placed his shirt and weapons back on, "My eyesight's almost as good as Rahne's, and I won't be much help here."  
  
"Fine. Nova?"  
  
Nova took the two by the arm and flew them about a mile down the road, "Keep us posted." He said before he rejoined the others at superspeed. X- Treme glanced in the direction of the base before looking towards Rahne. She had her hands in her face, weeping softly.  
  
"You okay?" X-Treme asked as he approached.  
  
"I'm sorry." Rahne said softly as she tried to stop crying. She wiped a few tears off her face, "It's just that I could smell their fear, their... misery. Those people have lost so much, all because of little rocks and trinkets!" Rahne again, tried and failed to wipe all the tears from her face, "I'm sorry...here I am cryin' like a wee bairn for people I don' even know."  
  
"It's okay," X-Treme said as he placed his hand on her should and gently pulled her close, "I wish I could."  
  
Arsenal and Tarene  
  
"They seem scared of us." Tarene commented as she looked towards the villagers. The villagers kept their distance from Force Works, glancing in their direction every now and then.  
  
"We swooped down like the wraith of god on the R.U.F out of nowhere." Arsenal explained, "If I was them, I'd keep a distance from us too. It's probably for the best, we can't really do anything to help them, and they can't help us." Arsenal sighed  
  
"Bobby? Why does the R.U.F do what they do? What are they?"  
  
"It's a complex story. The short form is the Revolutionary United Front is made up of mainly disenfranchised men who lost faith in the countries democracy due to the hardships at the time. They fought with the government regularly, and often attacked small isolated villages that are hard to defend. To get their point across, they used amputation of legs, ears, arms and uhh...more sensitive areas to terrorize the population. As time went on, what exactly the rebels stand for now is unknown. All we know about what the R.U.F stands for is what we see, these days." Arsenal waved his hand towards the village, "Pointless death and destruction for fun and profit. Had we not gotten here when we did, the villagers who weren't killed would likely have been used as slaves for the diamond mines and their children would have been drugged and forced to serve in the R.U.F."  
  
"But what are they?" Tarene asked  
  
"What do you mean?" Arsenal asked, not exactly understanding the question  
  
"Are they robots, demon possessed, what?" Tarene asked in all seriousness  
  
It was now Arsenal's turn to be confused, "Excuse me? What makes you think that?"  
  
"Well, because no one in their right mind would do what the R.U.F does to innocent people, let alone their own people." Tarene said matter of factly, as if she was discussing a point of science, not human nature. Arsenal took a second to take the statement in, before he broke out laughing, despite himself and the situation.  
  
"What?" Tarene asked  
  
"Kid, don't ever change." He sighed as he wiped away an imaginary tear  
  
Nova and Mirage  
  
"Man, I can't get over how they're looking at us." Nova said to Mirage. The villagers would often steal a glance at them, and if caught, would sheepishly turn away as though they had committed some offense, "It's like they're terrified of us, yet at the same time just accepting of our presence."  
  
"You get used to it after a while." Mirage remarked, "I know I have. It's a tragedy to see these people still suffering because of colonialism."  
  
"Huh? How do you figure?" asked Nova  
  
"The main thing that's keeping the R.U.F going is its profits in diamond trades. A market propped up by foreign powers, mostly in Europe, and who are largely untouched by it's effects, I might add. If the market was gone, I doubt the R.U.F could do the damage it's done." Dani explained  
  
"With due respect Dani, that's bullshit. The inflated market could just as easily be used to pull this country out of the mess it's in. Money that buys guns can just as easily be used to build schools and hospitals. Besides, do you think for a second that if the diamond market collapsed tomorrow, that the R.U.F would just lay down their arms and stop fighting?" Nova asked  
  
"No, but I know that if it collapsed tomorrow that the R.U.F wouldn't have such easy access to the funds they need to buy weapons." Dani replied  
  
"And the legitimate government would lose out on a major source of revenue that could really help the country."  
  
Dani pointed to the villagers, "Yeah, look how much it's helped them already."  
  
Wiz Kid  
  
Wiz Kid listened intently to his scanners as wires reached out of his tech pack and merged with portions of the Stealth Wing. His power slowly flowed thru the wires, fixing burnt out connections, reshaping important computer boards and navigational equipment. While this was happening, Taki monitored his long-range scanners and pretended to listen to Speedball.  
  
Repairs are coming faster than I thought Taki smiled to himself. If there was one thing Taki liked, it was a job well done. No loose ends, the problem expunged and everything ready for another day. Taki took a moment to review the data that his long-range scanners had accumulated.  
  
"Well, I must say..." Another thing Taki appreciates is polite language. To him, there is nothing more troubling than foul language, because it is too imprecise. Profanity to him is simply too ineffective to communicate a problem, "...fuck me over."  
  
However, there are always exceptions to the rule.  
  
"I'm getting antsy chief, where are Ultimatum?" Nova asked  
  
"Hopefully still picking themselves up after we took them apart." Dani answered.  
  
"Dani? Is Richard there with you? Because we have a problem." Wiz Kid said over the comm. link.  
  
"Yeah, what's up?" She asked  
  
"We have a problem."  
  
"You've said that already."  
  
"It bears repeating. I've been monitoring the R.U.F's communication's bands. They are a mite bit angry about the beating we gave that contingent, and are massing their forces to lay a carpet over this entire area." Takin explained  
  
"Well, fuck me over." Nova stated  
  
"Exactly, Nova."  
  
"How soon will they be ready?" Dani asked  
  
"Fourteen hours at least. They know they're in for a fight, and are responding accordingly. It's fair to say they want our heads on a stick."  
  
"But we can be gone by then." Nova said, and then he and Dani looked towards one another in sudden realization, "But...oh hell..."  
  
"Exactly, we can be gone by then, but not the village. The R.U.F may lay waste to this entire area just in the hopes of killing us. They may just shoot first and to hell with the questions." Taki said.  
  
"We could hit them first." Dani proposed, "Take them out before they can attack."  
  
"I don't think so chief," Nova said, "The United States frowns of foreign superhuman involvement in civil wars. It makes people in high places very uncomfortable. We hit the R.U.F too hard, the C.S.A may shut us down."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Got some personal history with this sort of thing. Trust me.*" Nova answered  
  
(See New Warriors Vol. 1 29-30 to see what Nova's talking about)  
  
"Hell." Dani commented  
  
Dani, we have trouble Rahne said over their special psi-link.  
  
"And the hits just keep on coming." Dani sighed, "Taki, why the hell didn't you tell me Ultimatum was on the move?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Taki asked over the comm. link, "They're still...oh, nuts. I don't detect them, but I'm getting some 'echoes' on my scanners. They must have had some kind of cloaking devices. Advanced ones too. Hell."  
  
"Any suggestions?" Nova asked  
  
"Bio modem?" Taki replied  
  
"Excuse me?" Dani asked  
  
"Never mind. Go deal with the immediate threat, I'm almost finished here." Taki reported  
  
When John Millar, born in California and indoctrinated into Ultimatum's one- world order ideals by his liberal father, accepted the rank of Regional commander of Ultimatum's African operations, he never expected he would have to deal with the likes of Force Works. At most, he expected he would have to deal with the Black Panther. But he stoically accepted that he would have to lead Ultimatum against such powerful superheroes.  
  
But fate was on his side. Ultimatum had purchased a teleporter from Power Brokers, Inc that enabled them to move massive amounts of troops and equipment to wherever they were needed. Ultimatum had also purchased a large amount of high tech weaponry, such as hover bikes, high intensity laser pistols, hover platforms armed with plasma casters, mandroid battle armor suits and enough firepower to level three cities without breaking a sweat. The vast majority of this arsenal was secreted underground too, thus saving it from Force Works' first attack. So while Mr. Millar never expected to fight a team as powerful as Force Works, he was hardly unprepared.  
  
"It looks like a George Lucas army." Nova said as he watched the Ultimatum troops advance in the distance at a slow, methodical pace. Nova about five hundred feet above the air for a moment, taking measure of the enemy forces coming his way. He then started to descend to where his teammates were waiting in the jungle. Curiously, they had cleared out a patch of land about fifty feet wide and twenty feet long.  
  
"Phantom Menace or Empire Strikes back?" Dani asked as he touched down.  
  
"I was thinking Return of the Jedi, complete with storm troopers and us the Ewoks." Nova replied, "What's with the remodeling?"  
  
"I've got an idea, not much of one I admit, but it's hard to stare someone down with the jungle in the way. How far off are they?"  
  
"About five minutes." He answered. The two turned as they heard the dull roar of a rocket and watched as Wiz Kid rejoined them with two canisters tucked under his arm.  
  
"I've got the 'special effects' from the Stealth Wing, Dani, how are we going to play this?" He asked as he touched down.  
  
"Just a second. Everyone, group huddle!" She shouted. Her team quickly stopped everything they were doing and gathered around her. "Okay guys, I think it's a fair statement to say our backs are up against the wall. We're gonna need our best poker faces for this one. Our first problem is Ultimatum, and here's what we're going to do..."  
  
As Millar led his troops forward, he took the lead. After all, he wouldn't ask his men to face a threat he himself was unwilling to face.  
  
"Sir, we're coming up on a clearing. Looks man made." An advanced scout warned.  
  
"Good, everyone get ready..."  
  
Get Ready. It's something that's far easier said than done, especially against Force Works. Before Millar could utter another word, everything went black as night. Mirage used her powers to project an illusion of darkness, disorientating the troops, and was immediately followed up by an attack by Nova. He zipped thru their lines at supersonic speed, and the subsequent sonic booms hammered the men. Lightning rained down from the heavens in between the men and armaments, striking no one but blinding many. Millar shouted into his radio, but got nothing but static.  
  
"Attack! Don't just stand there! One World, no borders!" He roared into the radio, to no effect. Suddenly, powerful hands grabbed his and pulled him out of his seat and into the air. He smashed into the ground, directly in front of Mirage.  
  
"Hello, I believe you ordered an ass kicking, with the works?" Mirage said smugly as she pulled her bow taunt and pointed one of her arrows at his face. Behind her Force Works stood at the ready. X-Treme drew his sword, Wolfsbane was crouched and ready to attack, Arsenal had his bone claws unsheathed and steel skin while Tarene swung her mallet, ready to unleash it's awesome power.  
  
Millar reached for his radio again, and again got nothing but static.  
  
"Don't bother. I had one of our members shut off all your communications." Mirage explained with a smile, "Which at the moment, leaves your troops without a leader."  
  
Not twenty feet away, the Ultimatum troops stood posed to strike, but at the same time hesitant. No one wanted to be the one who got the regional commander killed, after all, and Force Works had thrashed them barely an hour ago. It was perhaps the definition of a 'Mexican standoff'.  
  
"Only for a moment." Millar replied as he stood up and brushed himself off, "We want DuReight back, Mirage, and we won't leave without him."  
  
"Not an option. Here's my counter offer, you take your men out of here, and I won't have my team destroy every last bit of weaponry here."  
  
"If you could have done that, you would have already." Millar said confidently, "You're bluffing."  
  
"That's correct." Wiz Kid said as he stepped forward. He casually pushed Dani's psychic arrow away from Millar, "She's bluffing."  
  
"'Kid, what the hell!" Dani demanded  
  
"I thought as much. Now give me DuReight or..." Millar ordered  
  
"I only said she was bluffing. You haven't heard my threat, yet." Wiz Kid smiled. As he said that, twenty globes the size of baseballs came out of the ground around the Ultimatum troops, "Those are E.M pulse devices, specifically designed to cripple every weapon in your arsenal."  
  
"Well, now you're bluffing." Millar said. Wiz Kid pressed a button on the portion of his tech pack that was morphed around his wrist. One globe exploded, and a blue pulse emerged from it, swallowing three mandroid units. The mandroids stuttered, rattled and finally collapsed to the ground. The Ultimatum troops moved back, now aware of the danger and very much afraid. They knew they couldn't react fast enough to disable all the globes, and without their high tech weapons, they wouldn't last ten minutes against the Power Pack, let alone Force Works.  
  
"Still think I'm bluffing?" Wiz Kid asked  
  
"'Kid, what the hell are you doing?" Mirage demanded. This wasn't her plan it all, she had hoped to stare Ultimatum down. But now, she wasn't sure what the hell was going on. If Wiz Kid could cripple them, why didn't he? Where was Taki going with this?  
  
"Trust me Mirage." Wiz Kid said as a waved a dismissive hand, "To answer your question, I haven't crippled your troops because, believe it or not, we're friends, and you have a problem." Taki clapped his hands together and smiled at Millar, "And friends help one another with their problems."  
  
"Excuse me? Friends?"  
  
"Yes, friends." Taki said as he placed a friendly arm around Millar's shoulder, "Come, take stroll with me."  
  
"You're touching me." Millar said as Taki started to pull him towards the edge of the clearing that Force Works had made. His troops watched them both carefully, still uncertain of what to do.  
  
"Yes, I am. Because friends can touch each other platonically." Wiz Kid replied.  
  
"Okay, I'll play your game, kid. How are we friends?"  
  
"Oh, we're not friends personally, but in the spirit of brotherhood." Taki said with an ever-present smile, "We both seek to achieve a goal far greater than us with like minded people. You seek to unite the world under one flag, I seek to unite mutants and humans in brotherhood. Six of one, half a dozen of another, really."  
  
"And I confess I admire what you 'Force Works' youths do, but that does not change my position." Millar stated.  
  
"Let me continue. We have similar goals that sometimes overlap. And that's why I want to help you with your problem."  
  
"What problem is that?" Millar asked. By now the two had stopped at the edge of the clearing, and several devices in Wiz Kid's tech pack prevented anyone from hearing what was being said.  
  
"Despite the inherent nobility of world unification, you and your men are dismissed as, well, terrorists."  
  
"World opinion doesn't matter to me or my organization!" Millar said, "History will vindicate us!"  
  
"Oh, world opinion always matters. How will you change anything if you cannot change the hearts and minds of the people of the world?" Taki asked  
  
"And what do you suggest?" Millar huffed.  
  
"There are R.U.F soldiers massing about twenty miles away from here, in direct defiance of peace treaties that they have signed. The R.U.F are not very popular, for obvious reasons. Were you to stop them, or even destroy a few divisions," Taki said confidently, "Well, I imagine world opinion of your organization will rise."  
  
"Why are the R.U.F gathering so close to this position?"  
  
"Well, when Force Works was forced to make an emergency landing thanks to your men, we came across a contingent, and you can figure out the rest."  
  
Millar put his hand on his chin, and thought for a moment, "No," He finally said, "I won't clean up after Force Works simply because it might make Ultimatum look good. Now, hand Mr. DuReight over and..."  
  
"Actually, you will. Cross your arms across your chest and look like you agree with me" Wiz kid ordered. To Millar's amazement, he did just that.  
  
"How...?"  
  
Taki tilted his head to his left shoulder, still smiling, where what looked like a web cam was sitting on his tech pack, "Bio modem, used by the villain Baron Zemo some time back to take over various armed forces."  
  
"Mind control!" Millar snapped.  
  
"Correct. See, sir, I'm a man of logic." Taki said. He then frowned, "I see a problem, and I fix it, sometimes doing whatever it takes, and make no mistake, I loathe mind control. However, there is a village, filled with innocent people, not far from here that will be burned to the ground by the R.U.F. because earlier in the day Force Works saved them. Now, standing it front of me is the regional commander of a heavily armed self-righteous terrorist group. To me, the solution is obvious. No one will bat an eye when Ultimatum rains down on the R.U.F like the Lord's vengeance because you people have always been leftist, whereas if Force Works were to attack the R.U.F, both the U.N and United States would shut us down for 'abusing' our power."  
  
"And so we become your sacrificial lambs!" Millar snapped, "How dare you!"  
  
"Spare me the morality play." Taki's smile returned, "You're terrorists. I'm simply putting you to good use. But look at the bright side, it make actually make you look better in public opinion." he said calmly. "Now, when I snap my fingers, you're going to forget everything we've said here, allow us to leave unmolested and then make war on the R.U.F. Also, laugh like I said something funny."  
  
"I'll get you..."  
  
-Snap-  
  
"Bahahahahaha!" Millar laughed, "You are pure comedy, my friend."  
  
"Then we are agreed?" Wiz Kid asked as they walked back towards the center of the clearing.  
  
"Yes, take Mr. DuReight home. I think the R.U.F will 'help' our cause far more than he ever could."  
  
"I'm glad you see it that way." Wiz Kid said as he shook Millar's hand, "I'm sorry about all the damage my team caused you today."  
  
"Well, I think we'll meet again someday, and then you'll get yours." Millar said confidently. He then turned towards his men, "Alright, listen up, our assignment has changed..."  
  
"Well, till then, good day." Wiz kid replied as he rejoined his team, "I trust everyone is ready to leave?"  
  
"Taki, what the hell just happened?" Arsenal asked, stunned.  
  
"The power of reason won out." He smiled as he morphed his tech pack into a rocket and flew into the air, "Come on, I'm hungry and not in the mood to eat the junk rations we have on the Stealth Wing."  
  
"...You mean you convinced them to go after the R.U.F?" Dani asked as she entered the Stealth Wing with Force Works, astonished by Wiz Kid's explanation of his actions, minus an important fact or two, "All you did was set one terrorist group after another!"  
  
"I know." Wiz Kid replied, "It's a pretty economical solution if you look at it."  
  
"It dinnae solve a thing!" Rahne protested  
  
"Oh? With luck, two terrorist groups wipe one another out." Wiz Kid said, "works for me."  
  
"I still don't like it." Arsenal said, "It's not how we should deal with things."  
  
"Well, there was another option." explained Wiz kid, "We could have attacked the R.U.F with everything we have and utterly cripple their ability to make war for a time. But if we did that, we would likely be censured by the United Nations for involving ourselves in a civil matter in a foreign country that we entered illegally, the United States would insist we disband and the R.U.F would simply reform at a later date."  
  
There was silence for a moment, until Speedball spoke up, "Okay, lets just say we handled this the best we could, played the hand we were dealt and get the hell out of here, huh?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." Nova said as he sat down in his chair.  
  
"Then I just need Speedball to sit in that chair." Wiz Kid pointed to a large throne situated in the back of the plane that was covered in wires and knobs.  
  
"Umm, why do I have to sit the electric chair, Taki?" He asked nervously  
  
"The chair's designed to absorb your kinetic energy and provide propulsion." Taki explained, "It's the only way we can get enough power to fly across the Atlantic Ocean."  
  
"You stick a plug up my ass and I'm going to be pissed." Speedball said as he sat down in the chair, "Hey, Taki, how'd you create all E.M.P devices back there? I thought..."  
  
"Well, generally, the devices I create are limited by the material at hand and how much of it I have. The more complex the weapon, the more time I need to create it and more material." Taki explained as he strapped Speedball in.  
  
"Yeah, I know. So how'd you do it?"  
  
"There were only two real E.M.P devises there, the ones I adapted from the Stealth Wings weaponry." Taki smiled.  
  
"Remind me never to play poker with you." Speedball said  
  
The flight back to Metro City was fairly quite. For one thing, the team knew that bail and wire were pretty much the only things holding the Stealth Wing together. Wiz Kid had to rebuild the Stealth Wing using existing material, for the most part. For another thing, the team was emotionally exhausted. X-Treme heard a slight collective sigh of relief as he guided the Stealth Wing into the Work Place's hangar.  
  
"I'm so glad this day is almost over." Mirage said as she stepped down the ramp of the Stealth Wing  
  
"It's a good day for me as well, Ms. Moonstar." A familiar voice said. Dani was almost speechless. Standing in the team's hangar next to Mr. Parvenue and Ms. Sawyer, was Valerie Cooper, along with what looked like two federal agents, "This day has been long and coming for Mr. DuReight."  
  
"Why the hell are here, Cooper?" She snarled. Dani did not like surprises one bit.  
  
"Val? What are ye doin'?" Rahne asked.  
  
"Hey, Rahne, it's good to see you again. I wish I could stay and catch up, but I'm rather busy." Val then looked towards Dani, "Down, Moonstar. The Justice Department just wanted someone on hand who always plays by the book to supervise Mr. DuReight's arrest. I won't be staying." She explained as the two agents brushed past the team and entered the Stealth Wing. They emerged seconds later with Mr. DuReight in handcuffs.  
  
"What's going on?" Tarene asked.  
  
"What's going on is Mr. DuReight is a member of an illegal international monopoly and has been under indictment by the Justice Department since 1995. The United States government owes you a debt of gratitude." And with that, Cooper and her men turned and left the Tower with DuReight, who was protesting rather loudly. Dani looked towards Mr. Parvenue, fire in her eyes.  
  
"Did you set this up?" she growled. It was more an accusation than a question.  
  
"I'm sorry, I thought you knew." He said evenly, "He's been indicted for years and like Ms. Cooper said, part of an international monopoly, what did you think would happen?"  
  
"..." Dani was speechless, mainly because he was dead right.  
  
"Again, I'm sorry Dani. You're right, I should have thought to tell you, and I was wrong to ask you to take this mission. It won't happen again." Parvenue stated.  
  
"It had damn well better not." Dani said sternly  
  
"Now see here Moonstar..." Ms. Sawyer snapped  
  
"No, she's right," Parvenue interrupted, "Force Works needs to be seen as independent team, not corporate stooges. Again, Dani, I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I'm more than willing to discuss this at greater length later, but I've an appointment in Japan."  
  
Not waiting was a response, Ms. Sawyer teleported Parvenue and herself away.  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to hit the dance floor and just try to forget this day ever happened." said Speedball.  
  
"Sounds good to me. What about you Adam?" Arsenal asked. He turned to where X-Treme was standing only a moment ago, but saw no one, "I hate it when he does that."  
  
As the others made plans for the rest of the evening, Rahne went followed Dani towards the press room  
  
"Dani?" Rahne called out as she caught up with her oldest friend.  
  
"Yeah, Rahne?" Dani asked, never breaking stride.  
  
"About that talk" Rahne said, "I..."  
  
"It's gonna have to wait." Dani said, "Sorry."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I'm sorry, I've just got too much to do. I want to go over the press releases again and make sure they mesh with our actions, make sure nothing can come back and bite us in the ass, see about getting another Stealth Wing and then find whatever rock Namorita hid herself under and wring her liberal blue neck!" Dani sighed, "Spirits, give me the strength."  
  
Dani entered the Press Room, leaving Rahne behind.  
  
Arsenal pulled his head gear off and retracted his metal wings into his body. Running a weary hand thru his hair, he made his way towards his room to change his clothes.  
  
"Bobby, I...I need to ask you a question." Tarene shouted from down the hallway, "I think it's kinda important."  
  
"Sure thing kiddo," Bobby turned around to face her, "what's your question?"  
  
Tarene stopped and looked at the ground, as though she was a young child who had been caught in a lie and was trying to look innocent, "First, promise me you won't laugh."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Well," Tarene fiddled with her hands for a moment before she had finally screwed up the courage to ask the question that had been haunting her since they left Africa, "Bobby, did we win today?"  
  
Sierra Leone, Africa  
  
Misha ran away from the R.U.F camp as fast as her legs could carry her. She had been fortunate. The men that were guarding her had gotten too high to notice her slipping out the back of the tent, and now she ran for dear life. But, she was so concerned about someone following her, she kept looking over her shoulder instead of looking in front of her. Misha ran full force into a man that she did not know was there. She fell to the ground and looked in horror at the men she had run into. They were Ultimatum soldiers, though she didn't know that.  
  
"Peace." One soldier said as he slung his rifle over his shoulder and put his hands out to show he wasn't a threat, "Do you speak English?"  
  
"Yes..." Misha stammered, "Who..."  
  
"We're Ultimatum, and we're looking for the Revolutionary United Front. Would you happen to know where they are?" The soldier asked. It took one second for Misha to understand what they were asking, and another to point the direction of the camp.  
  
"Thank you. Please wait here, and we will take you back to your village when we are done."  
  
And for the first time, Misha felt hope.  
  
Metro City  
  
"I'll see you guys at the protest tomorrow!" Brent Anderson yelled back to his buddies in the bar, "We'll teach them muties that Metro City don't want their kind here!"  
  
Brent pulled his trench coat up his shoulders a little to stave off the cold as he walked home. His apartment was only a few blocks from the bar if he cut thru a few back alleys.  
  
"Stupid muties stinkin' up the city..." He mumbled as he ducked into an alley, "We don't need their kind here."  
  
"And the world doesn't need your kind here either." An educated voice said.  
  
"Huh?" Brent looked around quickly, but saw no one. Then, from the shadows, a V shaped throwing blade shot out from the darkness and cut Brent in the shoulder.  
  
"Ahh! My arm...!"  
  
"In fact, you deserve...to burn." The voice stated. Brent couldn't find the strength to scream as his blood was seemly replaced with acid.  
  
Somewhere in America  
  
"Becky, will you marry me?" John Munn asked his girlfriend of the last five years as he presented her a diamond-studded ring  
  
"Yes, I will!" she replied as she wrapped her arms around John. After a deep, passionate kiss, she looked at the ring, "Oh, John, you shouldn't have. It's so beautiful, but the price..."  
  
"Well, it sure cost an arm and a leg," He remarked, "but... how can you put a price on love?"  
  
-THE END-  
  
Next= Force Works attempts to catch up with old enemies, but must enter a superhuman prison to do it. Sounds easy enough, right? Too bad Bedlam's new Cabal is planning a break in at the same time! Come back next issue for "All in a Day's Work."  
  
Notes The bio modem was used by Baron Zemo to control the world in Thunderbolts 12  
  
Information on Blood Diamonds and the R.U.F can be found at  
  
  
  
And various other websites  
  
Works Letters  
  
Okay, last issue got me a letter from fanfic legend Derrick Ferguson (with a minor edit). Take it away Derrick!  
  
"Quite a few thoughts I have on this issue and I know that's what's you really wanna hear, so we'll dispense with the usual pleasantries and jump right onto the comments, okay?"  
  
Works for me  
  
"I like your mix of real world politics with superheroics. It's pretty obvious to me that you've done your homework on the issues and topics covered in this issue and even if you didn't, you're a good enough writer that everything damn sure SOUNDED right to me. I was caught up right from the opening scene which showed that even in a world where guys shoot lasers outta their eyes and 98 pound weaklings turn into muscle bound green giants, it's still a world where innocents suffer and terrible things happen to good people."  
  
Yeah, that scene (which is played out all too often in reality) was written to show just how brutal the effects of the diamond trade are. And yeah, I did A LOT of homework.  
  
"Illyana Rasputin: Any chance of her joining the team? I enjoy your characterization of her and the playful, casual way she commands and uses such tremendous power."  
  
Never say never, but the chances are slim. However, she will pop up again in issue 12  
  
"Dani: Growing into her own as a capable leader and linchpin holding the team together. I like her coolness under fire and the way she's always thinking. Reminds me a lot of the way Cyclops operates. I also got a kick out of the imaginative ways Dani uses her powers. The Avengers illusion was brilliant and I always get a chuckle when Dani uses her power to create the illusion that somebody is invisible. Tarene is also rapidly growing into one of my favorites and I like the way you're taking your time about revealing the secrets about her."  
  
Glad you like Tarene. She's a fave of mine as well, so sweet and powerful ;)  
  
"The information giving during this issue about how terrorists finance their operation was dead on. A lot of people don't realize that terrorists get their money from manipulating and siphoning funds from legitimate businesses."  
  
Yup. Terrorists get more from legitimate sources than they have ever gotten from illegal sources. Funny how that works.   
  
"X-Treme: You used him in a really cool way in this story, using him as the team's point man/scout to scope out the terrain and opposition before the team comes in to take care of business. And I was REALLY glad you didn't have him use that wacky power of his where he cuts somebody and 'oxygenates' their blood. I'm sorry, but just how in da HELL does somebody even find OUT they have a power like that anyway? I always felt that when he used it in past issues, it slowed down the story because then you have to explain exactly what he's doing and quite frankly, I don't see why he just doesn't go ahead and wallop the piss outta his enemies using conventional means since he's shown himself to be an outstanding fighter. But again, that's just me..."  
  
X-Treme 'burns' people because not so deep down, he_does_not_like_to_fight. And so, if he had to choose between drawing a small amount of blood or smacking the hell out of someone, he'd go with the blood. Though yeah, it does slow down the pace...  
  
"The plot twist at the end where it turns out that DuReight was a great "Oh, shit" moment that I truly didn't see coming and the classic line; "Jesus, Allah, Buddha...I love you all!" had me laughing out loud."  
  
Glad you liked it! * hides from Simpsons writers*  
  
"Another truly enjoyable Force Works issue and another example of why you're one of M2K's top writers. Shame that Force Works doesn't get more interest from M2K readers as it's a title that everybody should be reading."  
  
Thanks for the ringing endorsement, man.  
  
And now, a review from Brent Lambert, writer of Avengers and Exiles, among others  
  
Force Works #6 by David Ingram  
  
THE GOOD: David addresses a very real issue here and he handles it in a mature manner. He also seems to be very knowledge on this bloody diamond trade and so that makes the story all the more valid. Reading the characterization of David is like waking up to some of your grandma's breakfast. You know it's always going to be good and it just feels right. Magik's guest appearance was a welcome one since she doesn't get to play too much of a big role in M2K.  
  
Oh, I know quite a bit about blood diamonds. It's gotten to the point where I can't stand a single commercial about them, but I'm anal like that ;) Glad you liked Magik's appearance  
  
THE BAD: Give me more Magik! She was only in the issue briefly. I would have liked to see more of her in the issue. And this issue seemed to have a little too much dialogue and not enough narrative in some scenes.  
  
See above. Yeah, there was a lot of dialogue, but Blood Diamonds aren't going to explain themselves ;)  
  
OVERALL: If you like political stories with super characters then this issue is the start of something beautiful for you.  
  
Thanks for the kind words, man. 


	8. Tartarus!

Force Works 8  
All in a Day's Work  
  
Roughly fourteen miles off the coast of the United States, specifically off of Metro City  
  
"They are about a thousand things I would rather being doing today than this." Speedball stated as he looked out over the water from the coast guard boat he was traveling in. Scattered about on the deck were his teammates Mirage, Wiz Kid, Nova and Kymaera.  
  
"What's the matter toothpick," Nova asked, "nervous?"  
  
"Why would I be? We're only going to be walking into one of the world's most volatile superhuman prisons on the off chance that one prisoner inside has information that we might need and might be able to use."  
  
"You know toothpick, you sound like a freakin' narrator when you're scared." The Human Rocket smirked.  
  
"Bite my blue ass, Nova."  
  
"Why are you so keen to talk to the Grey Gargoyle anyways, Mirage?" Wiz Kid asked, "We beat him, and he's in jail. It's not like he's going to tell us who sent him."  
  
"He may be in jail, but we don't know who gave him his enhanced powers. Without that information, we have no way of preventing them from just sending someone else after us." Mirage explained, "I've talked to the D.A. She's willing cut some time off Gargoyle's sentence if he gives up the name of whoever empowered him. It's not much, true but it's better than nothing."  
  
"We gotta try to stay ahead of the curve," Nova joked, "by being pro mutants, we've already pissed off a lot of bad guys. We gotta get them before they get us."  
  
"Agreed, I suppose." Said Taki.  
  
"How longer before we get to Tartarus anyway?" Kymaera asked, "We should have just flown out by ourselves."  
  
"We're only a few more minutes away," Wiz Kid said, "Besides, any superhuman its security scanners detect flying towards it are shot out of the sky without question, and only authorized vehicles are allowed to approach."  
  
"Besides, I wouldn't be in a hurry to get out there," Mirage spat, "I'm half tempted to throw your ass in one of the cells and forget about you for cutting on our rescue mission."  
  
"And I'd do it again, Dani." The Atlantean princess evenly replied from her seat as the wind whipped her blond hair about  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we are approaching the international penitentiary known as 'Tartarus'." The captain announced.  
  
The members looked north and saw the already infamous prison known as the Tartarus. It was built into a three-mile wide rock protrusion that was once served as an oilrig. The rock was jagged and reaching to the sky, with prison buildings dotting the surface. It looked like someone had merged Alcatraz with even more solid rock and a portion of hell. Four towers surrounded it in all four direction, the tops armed with anti aircraft missiles and Gatlin guns that shot three hundred bullets a second filled with titanium hollow point bullets and equipped with laser sighting. As the boat pulled up to the dock, the members of Force Works all felt a chill go down their spine. Because, well, they represented one side of the law, and they were entering a place where the other side of the law was caged, beaten down and suppressed every day of the week, and twice on Sunday.  
  
"Welcome Force Works, to Tartarus." Warden Clay said as Force Works disembarked. Clay was a plump, middle-aged man, who wore a light gray business suit that looked like it cost no more than twenty dollars, if that. Flanking him were two heavy set men carrying high tech rifles that certainly discharged something far more dangerous than bullets and wearing custom made riot gear, "I have the prisoner already waiting for you in the interrogation room. If you'll step this way?"  
  
"Thanks again for agreeing to this, Warden." Moonstar stated as they walked from the docks to the main entrance tunnel that led into the bowels of the prison. As Force Works entered the prison they were struck by the smell and humidity. The air was so damp it would be impossible to light a match, and the air smelled like a vile combination of rotting meat and urine.  
  
"If we can get the Gargoyle to talk to us, it'll be a great help with out efforts to deal with threats before they become a bigger problem." Mirage explained, all the while trying not to breath too deeply.  
  
"Oh, it's not problem. The mayor told me all about what you needed. I'm surprised you agreed to come here. I imagine this is something you so called heroes aren't used to." Clay needled as they passed the cells of the deadly Nightshade, Burner of the Resistance, the explosive Powder Keg, flaming Scorcher and the insane Supercharger, "This must be an... unsettling experience for you all."  
  
"I'm used to seething hatred." Mirage answered, trying to remain impassive as they walked thru the cellblocks to their destination. The Warden seemed intent on being an ass, though, "I admit that I've been curious about this place. I've read a lot about it."  
  
As soon as Dani said that, Warden Clay seemed to glow with pride, forgetting any petty grudges over 'baby sitting' Force Works, "Well, Tartarus is very unique, so I can understand your interest. The oil companies that helped build Metro City back in the forties built what is now the infrastructure of this prison when oil was discovered off the shores. Unfortunately, the amount of oil was greatly overestimated, and the station was abandoned in the eighties until about three years ago."  
  
"What happened then?" Nova asked  
  
"The Vault was faced with overcrowding and third world nations were having trouble containing what few superhumans they had locked away in their prison cells. America isn't the only nation plagued with superhumans, after all. Superhumans are expensive to imprison, after all, and so they petitioned the U.N and U.S for help. I was a consultant for a private correctional firm, and came up with this." Clay explained.  
  
"This being?" Nova asked  
  
"Well, the problem with other prisons designed for superhumans is that said superhumans keep breaking out of them, due largely to their power and connections. You have to give them a darn good reason to stay inside the prison."  
  
"And how do you do that?" Mirage asked  
  
"By using deep sea pressurization chambers with the more dangerous criminals and mild drugs in the food to placate the rest." Warden Clay said with a wicked smile, "If anyone too powerful breaks out, they'll die of the bends."  
  
Mirage was slightly startled by that information, though her body language didn't betray that fact.  
  
"And thanks to the fact that Tartarus was built as a joint operation between the United Nations and the United States, and placed in international waters and operated by a private firm, exactly who's responsibility it is legally...questionable." Speedball added with an obviously sarcastic smile, "It lets you get around all those pesky civil rights laws and international agreements because one court can deny responsibility in favor of another."  
  
"Sometimes, extra measures have to be taken with people who can knock down a building with a sneeze, Superball!" The Warden barked as they reached the Interrogation room, "The Gargoyle's waiting for you, along with Dr. Chen who'll supervise. Say your piece quickly, because he's being transferred in three days. The guards will see you out."  
  
With that, the Warden waddled away down the metal corridor.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Speedy." Dani muttered  
  
"Hey, you're the one who has to be diplomatic." Speedball winked, "I still get my opinions."  
  
"Well, keep them to yourself for now. You, Kymaera and Wiz Kid will stay behind the two way glass while Nova and I talk to the Gargoyle." Dani said as they entered the room. She saw a tall, Asian male with a shaved head wearing the stereotypical a white lab coat and pocket protector. What struck Dani as odd was the man couldn't have been a day over twenty-five, if that.  
  
"Force Works, pleased to meet such upstanding super humans," he said as he extended his hand, "As you might imagine, I don't see a lot of that here."  
  
"Dr. Chen?" Nova asked before he caught himself.  
  
"Child prodigy." Dr. Chen answered on reflex. It'd been a question he had been asked many a times, "I have to say, I'm honored to meet you. I've been following your activates since the time you first formed."  
  
"Thank you, doctor. What can you tell us about the Gargoyle?" Dani asked as she shook his hand.  
  
"Well, I've had several interviews with him, and I haven't been able to get out of him who sent him to Metro City. With due respect, I doubt you'll have more luck, though we can hope for the best. The odd thing is that I feel that he wants to tell us, but won't for some reason." Dr. Chen politely explained.  
  
"Maybe we'll have better luck, Doctor." Dani said, "Me and Nova will go in and talk to him, maybe intimidate him into giving up his employers. The rest of you guys just wait here."  
  
"Then why'd you even bring the rest of us here?" Kymaera asked, annoyed.  
  
"Insurance. I'm gutsy, not stupid." Dani smirked  
  
"Man, can you believe Force Works is here? Who would have thought Clay would have let them mutie lovers and freaks in this joint?" John Michaels, stationed on the North guard tower, asked his partner Jacob Day.  
  
"He ain't have much choice. Way I here it, Force Works leaned on the governor to let 'em see the Grey frog. Clay wasn't too happy about dat. Besides, I'm sure Clay's keepin' a close eye on dem. Could be worse." Day replied.  
  
"Yeah, they could be from Amnesty International. They get in here, and we'll all be out of a job." Jacob replied, "Hey, did you see the fight between Bison and that Delilah chick? She knocked the shit out of that freak!"  
  
As the two guards bantered, neither noticed a small, techno-organic ship approach the docks, in large part because it bent the light around them, thus rendering them invisible. The sensors that protected Tartarus did detect it however, but they were asked by the craft not to sound the alarm; and so they didn't. The craft landed on the dock and it's passengers disembarked carefully away from the eyes and ears of anyone who might be lurking.  
  
"The sensors I placed in Powder Keg's body have worked perfectly. I know where our targets are, where now next member is being held, as well as the fact I have detailed knowledge of the prison." Paradigm explained, "What are your orders, Lodestone?"  
  
"Keep the cloak up. We need to get into position, and wait. The point of this mission is two fold. To test Force Works, and to acquire a new member." Lodestone replied.  
  
"To hell with testing Force Works," A bulky figure snarled. He was built like the Hulk, and his hands glowed with power, "I want to kill me a human rocket."  
  
"All in due time." The Lodestone said, "But not now, we wouldn't be ready for the consequences. This is a no killing mission. And anyone who forgets that I will personally take apart."  
  
"What about beating them within an inch of their lives, is that acceptable?" The huge figure asked.  
  
"Actually, it's required." Lodestone answered  
  
A fourth figure said nothing. He simply crouched towards the back, and licked his long, red nails. Soon, very soon, the hunt would begin.  
  
Children's Hospital, Baltimore  
  
"This is so dull." Tarene whined as she signed autograph after autograph in the courtyard of Children's Hospital. Beside her Wolfsbane and Arsenal were kneeling on the ground so that they could talk to the children directly.  
  
"Well, we have two more appointments today," Rahne said without turning to face Tarene, "So ye won' have a chance to hurt any bad guys today."  
  
"I never want to hurt anyone." Tarene corrected, "I just want to fight." Rahne was about to reply, but then thought the better of it.  
  
"Do they work?" Patrick Pollard asked Arsenal as he shyly approached. Patrick was a bald ten-year-old boy who was staying at Children's Hospital while he underwent chemotherapy. He was canny enough to read the doctor's expressions to know that things weren't going well, and it scared him a little. But right now, it didn't seem to matter.  
  
"You mean my wings?" Arsenal asked.  
  
"Yeah, they're all shiny like metal, but you can't glide with metal." Patrick said as he reached out to feel Arsenal's wings. He touched them, and they felt warm to the touch. Like real feathers, but stronger.  
  
"Yeah, they work. But they're not really wings. I use them to fly."  
  
"You mean you don't glide on the air, but the wings provide propulsion?" Patrick asked  
  
"Yeah, exactly. How'd you guess something like that?"  
  
"My daddy's a pilot, and I want to be like him someday. He's the one who explained the difference between a bird's flying and a plane's flying." Patrick said, "I'm gonna fly one day too. I hope." He added  
  
"You will." Arsenal said as he reached behind his back. He grabbed a portion of his wing, and gave it a slight tug, "And here's something for good luck."  
  
Patrick's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when Arsenal gave him one of his metal feathers. Ironically, said feather could also have blown him over at that very moment.  
  
"You very pretty." Heather Munn, eight years of age, said to Rahne, who was only barely shifted into her wolf form. Her skin was covered in a fine coat of brown fur, but her claws weren't long and her canine teeth didn't really show.  
  
"Thank you, sweetie." Rahne replied  
  
"Can I umm, feel your fur?" She asked.  
  
Rahne extended her hand forward, "O' course."  
  
"You're nice, not like the nurses. I think the nurses are mad at me." Heather said as she stroked the fur on Rahne's hand.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because I'm always asking them for stuff because of my bad kidney."  
  
Rahne chuckled slightly, "Me mum trained as a nurse. I promise ye sweet heart, yuir nae troublin' anyone."  
  
"We are your other friends?" She asked  
  
"They're...making new friends tae." Rahne answered  
  
Tartarus  
  
"Did you get anything?" Speedball asked as Mirage and Nova came out of the interrogation room and entered the adjoining room.  
  
"Not a damn thing." Dani said. She looked at the Gargoyle thru the two-way mirror. He was clutching his head in seething anger and expressing some very unique profanities, "I even tried to pull the image out of his mind, but his shields were too strong."  
  
"Odd. I would have pegged the Gargoyle as someone who would sell out anyone for his own self interest." Dr. Chen noted.  
  
"Well, it was worth a try." Speedball said as they exited. When he walked into the hall, his foot stepped in a liquid, and his foot flew out from under him and he landed hard on his ass before bouncing up to his feet again, "What the...." He said, but the words died in his throat. The rest of Force Works saw what he was referring to, and was appalled by what they saw.  
  
Lying on the ground not three feet from the door were the bodies of the two guards who were assigned to escort Force Works. Their internal organs were spread across the steel floor, and Force Works quickly recognized that the men were killed so fast they couldn't even scream  
  
"You certainly took your time." A voice said. Force Works looked up and saw the villains known the Lodestone, the orange and red Smiling Tiger and Warhead, a mechanical monster built like three N.F.L quarterbacks merged into one combined with the firepower of a battle ship.  
  
"Dr. Chen, get inside, lock the door and pray." Dani snapped without even looking at him, "Don't come out until I tell you to."  
  
"Understood. I'll be fine, good luck." He said as he briskly stepped back into the interrogation room and closed the door calmly.  
  
"Cabal, Attack!" Lodestone shouted.  
  
Smiling Tiger leaped at Mirage. Dani barely ducked under the lunge, and she spun and unleashed a barrage of arrows at Smiling Tiger. She missed but forced him back before he lunged at her again.  
  
"Nova, today you die for the death of my brother!" Warhead yelled as he tackled the human rocket, seething with a combination of power and hatred. Nova activated his ability to fly and flew straight up, smashing Warhead into the ceiling.  
  
"You don't even have a brother, you bald brainwashed idiot!" Nova shouted as he broke free. He flew a few feet back, and then slammed into Warhead, knocking him down the narrow hall, and barely missing Wiz Kid, Speedball and Kymaera, who were attempting to contain Lodestone.  
  
"This place is too freakin' small for a hoe down!" Speedball said as he blasted Lodestone with his bubbles.  
  
"It's just fine for me." Lodestone smiled. She reached out with her magnetic powers, and grabbed Wiz Kid's tech pack. Before he could act to stop her, she slammed him into Speedball and wrapped the two together using the metal of Wiz Kid's tech pack. Before Lodestone could do anything further, a powerful webbed fist smashed into her magnetic shields.  
  
"Let's go, you third string Magneto." Kymaera growled and she smashed Lodestone's force field again  
  
"I'm hardly third string, smurf," Lodestone said as she lashed out with her powers hitting Kymaera in the stomach with a magnetic blast. She was holding back, but only slightly. Kymaera was stronger than she looked, and was testing Lodestone's shields to the limit, "Besides the fact that I took two of your teammates out, who do you think is keeping the entire cell block isolated from the guards? I used my power to expel them from the entire cellblock before any alarms could be raised. You're on your own, honey!"  
  
"So, if I kick your ass, that means we get some help. Thanks for that info." Kymaera stated as she smashed another fist into Lodestone's shields.  
  
The prisoners locked in their cells were getting rowdy now, their pent up rage boiling over.  
  
"Drown them in their own blood!" Quicksand yelled  
  
"Snap their human necks and rip off their heads!" The human bull Bison screamed  
  
"Burn them!" Scorcher yelled  
  
As Force Works and the Cabal battled, the entity known as Paradigm hovered down the hall, cloaked, searching for one pressurized maximum-security cell in particular. He stopped when he found it, marked Delilah. According to the New York City police files Paradigm had on her, Delilah was a former enforcer of the would be crime lord, the Rose. She had fought the hero Spiderman to a standstill numerous times. Paradigm connected to the security cameras, and watched a tall, raven haired woman wearing prison grays practicing a set of complex martial arts strikes.  
  
Totally ignorant of the battle raging outside her cell thanks to the thick metal walls, the woman known as Delilah practiced her martial art skills with flip kicks and nerve strikes to imaginary foes. Although she possessed enough strength to tear an eighteen-wheeler apart with her bare hands, it still wasn't enough as far as she was concerned. She had power, and after her defeat at the hands of vampire Bloodscream, she recognized that she needed more skill. Imprisonment in Tartarus actually helped her develop that skill. The guards loved to arrange fights in the exercise yard, and Delilah was becoming something of a favorite ever since she maimed three other guards in an escape attempt. So far she had beaten Bison, Joystick, Mongoose and the Absorbing Man, though the last two were by the narrowest of margins. Delilah knew the only way she would survive prison now was if she got a transfer, which she knew she would never get.  
  
"Delilah, may I speak with you?" A voice that sounded not like the voice of an answering machine, asked. Delilah jumped, so into her training that she hadn't really noticed the outside world. Paradigm floated a foot off the floor, directly in front of the door of her cell.  
  
"What...are you and what do you want?" Delilah asked, thrown for a loop by the appearance of such a strange creature in her cell.  
  
"I am afraid I do not have the time for a full explanation for you at this moment. To be brief, I am here to offer you freedom from this prison that will likely serve as the place of your death in the coming days, and offer you a position on an elite cabal that will result in an economic windfall for all it's members." Paradigm explained.  
  
"How? This cell is pressurized. If I leave this room too soon, I'll get the bends and die!" Delilah asked as she tried to absorb this information  
  
"I can use my techno organic body to encase yours and gradually decrease the pressure on your body, thus saving your life. Decide now, will you join us?"  
  
Lodestone gritted her teeth as Kymaera smashed her magnetic fields again and again. Lodestone again lashed out with a magnetic blast that hit Kymaera squarely in the chest, but she just kept coming.  
  
"Dani, swing 5!" Kymaera shouted. Mirage, who was still dodging Smiling Tiger, didn't acknowledge the statement. Smiling Tiger leaped at her again, and Dani leapt to the floor, again dodging Smiling Tiger. She jumped up; she unleashed an onslaught of psychic arrows. Not at Smiling Tiger, though, rather at Kymaera and Lodestone behind him.  
  
Five. Kymaera thought as she threw herself against the wall. The attack was perfectly timed, and extremely effective. Lodestone's force fields stopped the majority of the arrows, but one struck her and weakened her enough for Kymaera to punch thru her fields and grab her. With a slight tug, Kymaera whipped Lodestone around and pitched her into Smiling Tiger. Loadstone smacked into him with a loud clang!  
  
"You okay, Mirage?" Kymaera asked as she flew to her friend's side. Dani's left shoulder was bleeding freely.  
  
"I've been better, but don't worry about it. This guy just got a lucky shot." She explained  
  
"His name's Smiling Tiger. Last time I heard, he was in Madipoor, what's he doing here?" Kymaera asked as she turned towards Wiz Kid and Speedball. With Lodestone down, command of Taki's tech pack returned to him, and in moments they were free.  
  
"I'm on a mutant team. How did I not foresee someone with magnetic powers taking over my tech pack?" Wiz Kid asked himself.  
  
"So glad that's over." Speedball said, "I want a chance to strut my stuff!"  
  
"Damn it, this isn't part of the plan." Lodestone muttered as she picked herself up off Smiling Tiger. Lodestone was by no means stupid. She knew that with Warhead clashing farther down the hall with Nova, that that left her and Smiling Tiger alone against four members of Force Works. Not good odds.  
  
"We are finished here." A voice declared over her wrist communicator. Armed with that information, a devious grin came across Lodestone's face.  
  
"I think it's time my friends and I left." Lodestone said as she started to cackle with power. She focused her power outwards, and began to glow like a dying star. Everyone present, even Nova and Warhead who were clashing twenty feet down the corridor, had to look away. And just as quickly, the light originating from Lodestone faded.  
  
"Umm, what did the night light just do?" Speedball asked as he tried to blink the spots out of his eyes, unable to observe any effects from Lodestone's display of power.  
  
"It's really simple." Loadstone said with a sinister smile, "I simply used my magnetic powers to shut down the power core of Tartarus. Unless you jumpstart it in the next twenty minutes, the two hundred prisoners kept in the deep-sea pressurization chambers will die from the bends. I also don't think the power reserves on the other prison cells will last much longer, now that I think about it. So I'm giving you a choice, chase us, and allow two hundred men and women to die and a riot to start or save Tartarus. Your choice." Not waiting for a response, the Cabal casually walked away with their backs to the heroes, just to taunt them.  
  
"We can't let them get away!" Speedball said  
  
"Wiz Kid, get Tiger, me and Speedy'll get Lodestone!" Kymaera said as she stepped forward. Mirage put her arms out, stopping her team from engaging the Cabal, "If we hit them fast enough..."  
  
"No, she's right!" Dani said as she started to stop her team, "We need..."  
  
Wham!  
  
Before any more decisions could be made, Nova flew over the heads of the Cabal and smashed into Kymaera, knocking her down.  
  
"I ain't done yet, baldy. One lucky shot don't put me down." Nova said as he picked himself up, "What are we waiting for?" Nova asked as he saw the Cabal strolling away. He was about to surge forward before Mirage stepped in the way.  
  
"Forget them, Nova, we've got more important matters to deal with. Loadstone crashed Tartarus's power core! We got to do something about that first before we're left with dozens of dead convicts!" Dani explained  
  
"What? Oh, hell!"  
  
"She also released fifteen super criminals, I assume to slow us down even further." Wiz Kid commented.  
  
"Huh?" Dani asked, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Wiz Kid pointed directly behind them. Force Works turned to see the doors lining the corridor swinging freely as the former prisoners stepped outside their cells and looked towards Force Works with looks of pure malice.  
  
"Spirits..."Dani muttered as her blood ran cold, "Taki, who do you need to jumpstart the power core?"  
  
"Nova, he's the only one with enough raw power to jump start this place. According to my scanners, there's a conduit several corridors behind us that I can use to tap into the main power system." The mutant engineer replied. Dani winced. Nova was their most powerful member present, and his absence would decrease their chances of survival incredibly.  
  
"Go." Mirage said  
  
"But..."  
  
"Now Nova!" Mirage snapped. A blink later, Nova and Wiz Kid were gone and Mirage, Speedball and Kymaera were left alone to face over a dozen supervillains.  
  
"So..." Mirage said as she created a psychic arrow and took aim, "How's that rehabilitation thing coming?"  
  
Charging forward as one, the villains answered with blasts of flame, ice and electricity.  
  
"X-Treme, where art thou!" Speedball shouted as he leaped forward  
  
Metro City, the Magnolia Heights, two blocks from the Work Place  
  
"I'm comin', I'm comin'!" Jack North shouted to the man pounding on his door. He looked thru the peep slot, and saw a utility worker dressed in a light gray suit, standing with his arms at his side wearing a black baseball cap backwards. What North found odd was that the man wasn't carrying a clipboard or wearing an I.D badge. North opened the door slightly, with the chain still attached.  
  
"How can I help you?" He asked.  
  
"I've been told your dung disposer isn't working correctly." The man said as he pushed the door open breaking the chain and inviting himself in. The utility man seemed oblivious to the fact that he was disturbing Mr. North, and he closed the door.  
  
"I'm sorry for the deception, but I need to see some information on your computer." The utility man said as he reached down and touched an invisible button on his belt. His appearance shimmered for a few seconds, and then revealed the heavily armed figure of...  
  
"X-Treme! What is the meaning of this?! Why are you invading my home!" North demanded. X-Treme seemed to ignore him. He walked over to North's personnel computer, which was sitting in the living room and turned it on.  
  
"Spare me the dramatics, Mr. North, if that's your real name." X-Treme said as he attached a spider like devise to the side of North's computer. It was a creation of Wiz Kid's, and it prevented the computer from deleting any information that X-Treme didn't want deleted while also allowing X-Treme free access to the information within.  
  
"Excuse me! Give me one reason why I shouldn't have you arrested!" North demanded, "This is an invasion of privacy!"  
  
"Because you're really an agent of the Volcan Domuyo secret police. You're one of a dozen other agents of various other intelligence agencies, like the C.I.A and M.I 6 stationed throughout Metro City for the express purpose of keeping tabs on the day-to-day operations of Force Works." X-Treme explained without bothering to face North, "I know this because the Crystal Claws trained me in counter espionage techniques, and together with Wiz Kid, I found each and every one of you spy bast'jaks."  
  
North was almost speechless. He thought he had been careful, that Force Works was just a bunch of self righteous kids who had no idea that they were being watched, that they were just lucky that they hadn't been spotted. North slowly started walking towards the kitchen, where he kept his piece.  
  
While he did that, X-Treme scrolled thru the information North had on his computer regarding Force Works. He liked most of what he saw. So far, no one had managed to find out how Force Works came and went from the Work Place, which greatly decreased the likely hood of being ambushed that Dani was always worrying about. Only Rahne's file had significant information in it, and that was because she was dating Doug.  
  
"Huh..." X-Treme paused for a moment, slightly confused. Before he realized what he was doing, he had opened Rahne's file, though why he couldn't say. He closed it before he could read anything and then opened his own file, studying it intently. Of all of Force Works, he was the only one who chose not to live at the Work Tower. After studying the information for a minute, X-Treme downloaded the information into Wiz Kid's little toy, deleted all the information from the hard drive and stood up. He placed the gadget in his back pocket, and then heard the hammer of a gun pull back.  
  
"I can't let you leave here with that information." North said as he pointed a 45 magnum equipped with a silencer at X-Treme.  
  
"I don't think so." X-Treme said evenly as he opened the door to leave, "Even if you were fast enough, and you're not, do you really think you can cover up my murder with all the press Force Works gets? My teammates do know I'm here, you know."  
  
North lowered his weapon and glowered at X-Treme. As a spook, the limelight was the last place he, or his employers, wanted to be.  
  
"And tell your friends in the underground that if they keep spying on us, I'll come after them. And it won't be pretty." X-Treme warned  
  
X-Treme quietly closed Mr. North's door, and activated his image inducer. Technically, his mission was a success. He'd gotten a copy of all the information various intelligence agencies had on Force works and he'd put them on notice. But, he didn't find anything pertaining to his current problem.  
  
Not a damn thing to explain my black outs He thought as he put his hands in his pockets and fear started to creep into his mind.  
  
Tartarus  
  
"Damn it, go down!" Kymaera snarled as she grabbed the horns of the half human, half bull creature known as the Bison and wrestled him to the ground. She wrapped her left arm around his neck, and punched him repeatedly in the face until he finally stopped struggling. Kymaera stood up, and was faced with the fiery villain known as the Scorcher.  
  
"Time for some crispy fish sticks." Scorcher said as he pointed his burning hands forward and unleashed a torrent of flame.  
  
"'Nita, move!" Speedball shouted as he bounced off the wall and knocked Kymaera to the ground. He then hit Scorcher with a blast of kinetic energy, knocking him out.  
  
"Thanks, Speedy." Kymaera said as she leaped back into the fray, tackling the villain known as Bloodstrike, a former member of the Folding Circle.  
  
"Hey, do you know what 'Tiger was up to, by any chance?" Kymaera asked as she slugged it out with Bloodstrike.  
  
"I couldn't carry less, the Folding Circle is gone." Bloodstrike replied as he attempted to block Kymaera's blows, "As you will be soon, babe."  
  
"Promises, promises."  
  
Mirage took a second to take stock of her situation. To say it was bad was an understatement. She was surrounded by four villains with Icemaster behind her, Stiletto to her left, Disc to her right with the electrical Supercharger in front.  
  
"This must be awkward for you guys," Mirage said calmly, "each of you want a piece of me, but none of you wants to be the first and get in the way of the others. Too bad."  
  
Mirage spun around and nailed Stiletto with a roundhouse kick to the face. She spun again and nailed the lunging Disc with an elbow to the nose, eliciting a satisfying crunch. Supercharger gathered up his courage as Mirage turned to face him and unleashed a powerful electrical blast, but he was far too slow. Mirage saw it coming a mile away and dropped back while unleashing a psychic arrow at Supercharger. The end result was Supercharger's blast not only missed Mirage, but the pain the arrow created made him expend all his electrical energy, knocking out the villains known as Ice Master, Hydro Man, Sunstroke and Powder Keg.  
  
"Too bad the drugs in your system slow you down and make you stupid, I mean." Dani said as she got up. Mirage discovered there were still many supervillains still standing as she dodged a fist the size of a dumpster made completely out of sand.  
  
"You're not leaving this prison alive!" The villainess known as Quicksand said as she lashed out with a blast of sand that bowled Mirage over. Quicksand washed over her in a second, like a wave crashing upon the surf. Mirage became trapped in sand harder than cement, and unable to aim her arrows. Quicksand reformed her body directly over Mirage's head and shaped her fists into an ax, "Time to die, mutie."  
  
"You need a better watch, lady!" Speedball shouted as he blasted Quicksand with his bubble bombs. Quicksand exploded into a puff of sand, and Speedball bounced towards his leader.  
  
"You okay, chief?" Speedball asked as he helped her up.  
  
"Been better." She replied, "Man...  
  
Before she could finish her sentence, she saw the Resistance member known as Mist Mistress trained her acidic mist on herself and Speedball. Mirage pushed Speedball out of the way as she herself backpedaled to avoid the deadly gas.  
  
"You'll pay for putting me in here!" She screamed.  
  
"What the hell is keeping Wiz Kid and Nova?" Speedball finished  
  
Roughly four corridors down, another member of Force Works was wondering a very similar question,  
  
"What the hell is taking so long?" Nova demanded. He wasn't close enough to the battle to see what was happening with his teammates, but he could hear it. And as a man of action, it was driving him insane. Only three feet away to his right was a solid steel door, likely made of some form of super metal, and the only thing keeping the guards from entering the cellblock and helping Force Works. Nova considered trying to break thru it before Wiz Kid informed him that it could easily take anything he could dish out.  
  
"I'm working as fast as I can!" Wiz Kid replied. His tech pack was morphed around his wrist, with cables reaching out and merging with the steel metal floor of Tartarus. Using the floor as a conduit, Wiz Kid's tech pack connected with the power lines underneath. After several tense seconds, Taki finished his manipulations.  
  
"It's ready." Wiz Kid said as he stood up and stepped aside to reveal what looked like two computer joysticks protruding from where he was kneeling moments before.  
  
"What's ready? What the hell did you do?"  
  
Taki rolled his eyes, almost unbelieving of Nova's stupidity, "Those," He said, pointing to the 'joysticks' like devises, "are like jumper cables, and you are the battery. They connect directly to the Tartarus' power core. You grab them, they tap your power source, and the Tartarus' power core is jumpstarted. Simple enough?" He asked thru gritted teeth. He didn't expect everyone (or anyone really) to be as smart as him, but still...  
  
"Find another solution. I'm not doing it." Nova said.  
  
"What...did you say?"  
  
"I said find another way. I'm not giving up my powers for a bunch of criminals. Now find another way, or we can go back and help the others."  
  
By now, Wiz Kid would have pulled his hair out of his head in frustration had he not been wearing a helmet, "You pathetic power hungry..."  
  
"I've lost to damn much because of them, just to lose them again for a bunch of criminals." Nova said firmly.  
  
"Nova, you stupid idiot, you won't lose your powers! You channel an external force thru your body! My machine is designed to tap that source!" Taki exclaimed  
  
"I thought..."  
  
"Forget what you thought! The power in your body has varied because of your access to the Nova force. Why do you think that when you first got your powers back, you were stronger than ten men?" Taki asked furiously. Time was short, and Nova's fear of losing his powers was eroding what little patience Taki had.  
  
Nova, upon realizing that he wouldn't lose his powers, took a split second to compose himself before grabbing the 'joy sticks' Taki had created. He wasn't ashamed of the fact that he was scared of losing his powers. They defined him and gave him direction, after all. He just knew what was going to come next would hurt A LOT. At the speed of sound, Nova grabbed the 'joysticks' in his hands. He felt as they started to tap into his power.  
  
And his scream was heard all though out the prison island.  
  
"Night, night, Night slim shady!" Speedball said as he cold cocked the deadly Nightshade into unconsciousness.  
  
"Well, it looks like it comes down to a battle in loser legends!" A voice declared as something cold and wet wrapped around Speedball's throat. Speedball turned to see that the cold and wet thing that was wrapped around his throat was a tongue (so gross) belonging to the Terrible Toad. Toad strengthened his tongue's grip around Speedball's neck, attempting to strangle him, "And I promise you, Spazball won't end up on top!"  
  
"There's a difference between you and me," Speedball gasped. He pointed his fingers at Toad, and unleashed his bubbles, slamming Toad into the unforgiving metal walls of the prison and knocking him out, "while at first look it may seem that we are both lame, you actually are lame." He looked around, and saw that it was finally over. He, Kymaera and Mirage were still standing, whereas no one else was.  
  
"Mirage, you know how I said you were trying to make us into X-Force lite with all those hours in the training room practicing teamwork and fighting?" Speedball asked as he wiped imaginary sweat off his brow. He didn't sweat as Speedball, but it was an instinctive response after incredible stress, and quelling a prison riot qualified easily.  
  
"Kinda, You were... mostly saying that stuff... behind my back." Mirage answered between gasps. She was bent over, her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
"Well, I take it all back now." Speedball said, "I'm so glad this is over."  
  
"We need to find Rich, did you hear that scream?" Kymaera said  
  
Mirage looked over the fallen criminals, and noticed something important, "Question, how many criminals... did Taki say had been freed?"  
  
"Fifteen." Speedball answered, "Why?"  
  
"Because... I only count fourteen." Mirage stated. Speedball and Kymaera quickly did their own head count, and came up with the same number.  
  
"Maybe he miscounted?" Speedball said.  
  
"Taki miscount? How likely do you think that is?" Kymaera asked.  
  
"I don't think aaah!" Mirage and Kymaera clutched their heads as images of winged reptile men invaded their minds. Speedball's head snapped from side to side trying to find the source of their distress.  
  
"You are immune to telepathy. Interesting." A voice squarely stated. Speedball spun around and was confused by what he saw. Or rather, what he didn't see. He knew he heard a voice behind him, but he couldn't see a thing. He looked hard, and could see what looked like a transparent figure the size of the Hulk with some kind of invisibility, like the alien in the movie 'Predator'. It wasn't until he was sailing down the hall that Speedball realized the only reason he had seen the cloaked figure was because it was charging him.  
  
"Protocol?!" Kymaera gasped as she saw the transparent figure smack Mirage aside.  
  
"No, not Protocol." The being hissed as it smashed it's fist into Kymaera's face and into the metal wall. Faster than the eye could follow, he caught Speedball by the neck as he rebounded back with his left hand.  
  
"I am the past, and the future. I am the one eyed man in a world of blind men! I am Brainstorm 2020!" The figure snarled as he brought Speedball face to face with himself. The creature had dropped his camouflage, allowing Speedball to see his behemoth form. Brainstorm, stood a good eight feet tall with sharp teeth and oily light green skin. He had massive muscles, and slight protrusions down his back. In all, Brainstorm looked like the bastard love child of Godzilla and the Hunchback of Notre Dame.  
  
"I'm Speedball, and you're invading my personal space." Speedball said as he pressed his hand to Brainstorm's face and unleashed a powerful blast of kinetic energy that obscured Brainstorm's face for a full minute. Speedball expected the pressure on his neck to lessen, but that didn't quite happen.  
  
"Heh, tickles." Brainstorm smiled as he tightened his grip around Speedball's throat.  
  
"Ack...you don't understand, after the good guy gets off a really cool one liner, the bad guy is supposed to fall down..."Speedball gasped as he started to black out.  
  
"I've decided to start a new rule. After a good 'one liner', the hero has his head popped like a pimple." Brainstorm explained. Before he could apply even more pressure to Speedball's neck, a psychic arrow struck him in the head, forcing him to drop Speedball.  
  
"I can't say that I'm a fan of what comes out of that head, but I'm afraid that I have to insist that it stays where it is." Mirage said weakly. She was propped up against the wall, her legs trembling, not in fear, but in exhaustion. Her body begged at her to rest, and her appearance screamed that fact, "How about you make this easy and just surrender?"  
  
"The future is never easy, and I see no reason to be so myself." Brainstorm stated  
  
"If you're the future, God help us all." A voice stated from behind Brainstorm. Brainstorm turned and saw Wiz Kid standing there, with what looked like two mini missile launchers in both hands, "Good night."  
  
The first missile flew forward and smashed into the center of Brainstorm's chest, expelling the air from his lungs. The second missile flew forward a split second later and struck Brainstorm's face. This missile was filled with a specially designed gas, which filled Brainstorm's lungs when he gasped for breath. Brainstorm fell to the ground in a deep slumber  
  
"Could you cut it a little closer next time!" Mirage scowled.  
  
"The way you complain about my effectiveness, one would think you didn't like a job well done." Wiz Kid said as he approached his teammates.  
  
"Where's Nova?" Kymaera asked as she picked herself up, "Is he alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, babe." A voice said weakly from behind Wiz Kid. Nova lurched forward, steam rising from his body.  
  
"R...Nova!" Kymaera shouted as she rushed to her lover's side and put his arm over her shoulder to prop him up.  
  
"Taki, get that damn door open," Mirage pointed towards the end of the corridor where a large steel door was placed over the way they had come in, "and let's get the hell out of here."  
  
No sooner than Mirage had said that than the barrier opened, revealing a mass of heavily armed guards with their weapons trained towards Force Works. They rushed in, and started to secure the prisoners.  
  
"Quick work, 'Kid." Speedball commented.  
  
"I didn't do a thing." He stated.  
  
"Fine job containing the riot, Force Works." Warden Clay said as he shuffled in after the guards. "We tried to reach you when those others attacked, but we were stymied until just now."  
  
Mirage glared at Warden Clay. As a mutant and former Shield agent, she could smell bullshit a mile away, and Clay was standing barely five feet away. She knew, not suspected, but knew that Clay's men were waiting until Force Works had either defeated the prisoners or were killed by them before they made their move. That the guards and warden were more than willing to let Force Works die before they did their job.  
  
"We were glad to be of assistance." Mirage said thru gritted teeth, "Now, we'll see ourselves out."  
  
Mirage grabbed her cut shoulder as she walked towards the docks with the rest of her team and sighed, "Spirits, what a shitty day."  
  
The End  
  
Next issue: Hi ho, hi ho, it's a hunting Force Works goes! The team takes aim at one John Sublime and we learn the origin of Arsenal. There's only one thing standing in their way, the Press!?  
  
Notes  
  
Kymaera cut out on a Force Works' mission in issue 6. That mission went south, though not as a result of her absence.  
  
This is the first appearance of the prison Tartarus  
  
Grey Gargoyle was empowered by the Everlasting to attack Force Works and was defeated in issue 5. It was also revealed in that issue that the Everlasting took steps to prevent him from implicating them in his attack  
  
Powder Keg was implanted with sensors in issue 6. Now you know why  
  
Nova was stated to have the strength of ten men about every fifteen minutes in Nova Volume 1.  
  
Work Letters  
  
Last issue got me a letter from question man Jason Trenner. Take it away, Jason!  
  
"Interesting story, with an odd ending. Yes you can put a price on love, whether you know it or not."  
  
Thanks. The ending was meant a little odd, as the situation was by no means black and white.  
  
"Seems Mirage can't find time for her friends anymore...and something is going to give either Mirage finding out she's overlooking the small stuff or Rahne's "boyfriend" being gutted like a fish. Or both. On to the questions:"  
  
To be fair, Mirage is running a superhuman team that's always in the media spotlight, and doesn't have a lot of time for much else. As to what's going on with Doug, you're a little off the mark. Rahne isn't a Wolverine knock off, after all. This will be made a little clearer in issue ten  
  
1) Is there any chance of the Orphan joining the team?  
  
No likely, no. Nine's enough members for me.  
  
2) Is there any chance of the Living Lightning showing up?  
  
Nope.  
  
3) Is there any chance of Force Works fighting the Masters of Evil?  
  
Naw, they're stuck slumming it in Thunderbolts ;)  
  
4)Is there any chance of Force Works rescuing Nate Grey and have him join the team?  
  
I already have a pocket Thor on the team, a pocket phoenix is overkill, don't you think? I can tell you that there are big plans for X-Man at M2K, though, just not in Force Works  
  
5) Is there any chance of Death's Head showing up?  
  
Never know, but chances are slim.  
  
6) Is there any chance of Force Works taking a trip to the Negative Zone?  
  
Not in the near future, no. The 'Zone doesn't really fit the feel of the book  
  
7) Will the U-Men appear when Arsenal's origin is shown?  
  
Heh, heh. Kinda. 


	9. Hunt for Sublime! Part 1

Force Works 9  
Taking Offense Part1  
The Hunt  
  
Metro City, the Workplace  
  
"What do you think is on the schedule for today?" Speedball asked Nova and Kymaera as the three former New Warriors made their way into the meeting room.  
  
"I haven't the foggiest idea." Nova stated, "All I know is that it's got something to do with Arsenal, so it can't be good."  
  
"Just what is it you have against him, Rich?" Kymaera asked, "You're always on his case."  
  
"He just rubs me the wrong way." Nova replied defensively as the three heroes entered the conference room and sat down. The rest of the team was already there with Dani standing at the head of the table with Arsenal sitting beside her. Danielle Moonstar, more commonly known as the mutant hero Mirage, looked over her team one final time before she began. Eight sets of eyes were locked onto her, patiently waiting for her to begin the meeting with discipline uncommon for their age.  
  
"So, what's on the plan for today, chief?" Speedball asked nonchalantly, "Who're we after now? A.I.M, Hydra maybe? We really gotta do something about those guys, you know."  
  
"Actually, we're going after someone relatively new." Dani stated, "Besides, Forge ask us not to target Hydra for the moment. They're in Shield's sights right now, and he's concerned we might ruin an X-Force op." She explained, "But things could change." She quickly added.  
  
"What about that 'Cabal' we confronted while in Tartarus?" Wiz Kid asked, "Do we have any idea why they broke that Delilah woman out of jail?"  
  
"We don't have an leads." Dani replied, her arms crossed in front of her chest, "We don't know who exactly broke Delilah out of her jail cell, and none of the members of the Cabal we fought really have the personal resources or initiative to pull off a jail break."  
  
"So, basically, because we have no idea who's leading them or why they're even a team, we really have no way to find them because we wouldn't know where to start." X-Treme stated as he balanced a throwing blade on his index finger.  
  
"Exactly." Dani said, her voiced laced with annoyance. X-Treme rarely added anything useful during the meetings, except to point out flaws, and that got old real fast.  
  
"So, who are we going after, then?" Kymaera asked as she leaned forward and brushed a strand of her blond hair out of her face. Dani looked towards Arsenal and nodded, yielding the floor to him.  
  
"We're going after a bastard by the name of John Sublime." Arsenal said as he stood up. At the center of the table appeared a 3-D image of a Caucasian man with slicked jet-black hair, square glasses and a quirky smile.  
  
"How does he rate?" Speedball asked as he leaned back and propped his legs up on the table.  
  
"If you'd shut up, you'll find out." Arsenal hissed with uncharacteristic anger that caught almost everyone's attention. X-Treme already knew the story behind Arsenal and Sublime, so he wasn't surprised in the least. Knowing he was again the center of attention, Arsenal continued,  
  
"As you all know, I possess several different powers. Agility, optic blasts, healing factor and bone claws, steel skin and metal wings that allow me to fly. What some of you don't know is that some of my powers are derived from the organs of four different mutants, all surgically implanted in me against my will while I was in a coma." Arsenal concentrated, and his metal wings emerged from his back, "These belongs to a eighteen year old boy who had just graduated High School." Arsenal pointed towards his eyes, "And these belonged to a thirty five year old woman who was kidnapped like me after she was hit by a drunk driver. I was actually born with brown eyes, not blue."  
  
Arsenal took a moment for his teammates to get over their shock. He could also feel the air suck out of the room when they gasped. Until today, Arsenal had chosen to avoid questions about his origins until he felt he was ready to face them. After a few seconds he continued. His voice, though subtly, became more and more angry and serious as he explained; "I was serving in the Air National Guard at the time. I was driving back to base after a night on the town and a kid ran in front of my car. I swerved, and smashed into a tree. Thankfully, someone immediately called an ambulance."  
  
"How'd Sublime get you?" Tarene asked.  
  
"Because the ambulance that picked me up were really Sublime's men. See, at the time, Sublime was working for one of Mr. Parvenue's free clinics and was embezzling funds for his experiments. That's why Mr. Parvenue always seems so concerned about me, because he blames himself for what happened." Arsenal explained, before he paused for a second. As much as he hated it though, he had to admit Sublime helped him in one regard. Parvenue was like a father to Bobby, who had grown up pretty much alone.  
  
"What happened?" Kymaera asked  
  
"I was in a coma for three weeks, and during that time Sublime used me for a guinea pig, transplanting the organs of kidnapped mutants into my body while experimenting some with gene splicing, thus how I got the healing factor and bone claws. Eventually, I woke up and shut his operation down, though he managed to slip away. But that's not good enough." Arsenal said thru gritted teeth, "I want Sublime. I want his head on a platter."  
  
"That's all swell, but what's the plan?" Nova asked bluntly.  
  
Mirage stood up and placed a comforting hand on Arsenal's shoulder, "We're going to see if we can't run down Sublime on our own. Rahne's got some connections in Shield, while you and I are going to see an old friend of mine."  
  
"And the rest of us?" X-Treme asked.  
  
"You guys are going to pour over our tips data base and see if there's anything there on Sublime that we might be able to use." Mirage answered, "It's a long shot, but you never know..."  
  
"I thought we discontinued that thing after the Undertow used the thing to string us along into a trap." Speedball stated.  
  
"If you'd paid closer attention during the meetings, you would know that I've just decided not to rely heavily on it." Dani sighed, "So, everyone ready to go to work?"  
  
Shield Helicarrier  
  
The former Black Air agent known as Pete Wisdom plopped down in his chair and let out an exhausted sigh. He'd known since day one that his job would be a hard one, that it would be as exhausting emotionally as it was physically. But recent events had driven that fact home with a twenty-ton sledgehammer. It was enough to break most men, but Pete Wisdom wasn't the type of man who was broken easily, if at all. He'd sooner burn in hell than give his enemies that satisfaction. No, he intended to just shut out the world totally for just two minutes, rest, and then get out of his chair and show the world just why exactly he had been hand picked by Nick Fury to become an agent of Shield and leader of X-Force.  
  
(It goes without saying that this occurred before recent events in X-Force- David)  
  
No sooner had he decided on two minutes of complete isolation than his private line started buzzing. Pete seriously considered just ignoring it until he saw whom the call was from.  
  
Ah, I've never been able to be rude to her before, hope her attitude's still as infectious Pete thought as he activated his view screen as a real time image of Rahne Sinclair came up, "'Ello luv, how's it going?"  
  
"Jus' fine, thank ye Pete. How have ye, Terry and Kitty been?" Rahne asked.  
  
"Just like you, I'd wager. Busy as hell." Pete replied with a heavy sigh, "So, what do you want?"  
  
"What? Cannae I call muh friends t' see how they are?" Rahne asked defensively.  
  
"Course you can, sweet heart. In fact, you usually call either Kitty or me every two weeks. Last time you called to shoot the breeze was a few days ago." Pete Wisdom smiled as he took a cigarette out of his breast pocket, placed it in-between two fingers and lit it with one of his hot knives. The idea that Rahne could hope to pull something over on him was amusing, even considering recent events "I'm a spy, sweet pea. Can't pull one over on me."  
  
"Take that horrible thing oot o' yuir mouth!" Rahne snapped. Pete Wisdom extinguished the cigarette in his ashtray before he even realized his hand was moving in that direction, and Rahne continued, "I... need some information on someone we're after."  
  
"Oh, no, Rahne, I'm not a bloody information bank here." Pete replied. Hang up, hang up now, Wisdom thought to himself, "You want something, you have to go thru the proper channels."  
  
"Ach, those are tae slow, Pete. And yuir access is what we'll likely need." Rahne implored.  
  
"I'm sorry, luv, but I can't help you." Pete said firmly. He knew what was coming up, and desperately wanted to hang up, but something inside just wouldn't let him, "I'm not a stool pigeon, Rahne."  
  
Rahne looked Pete Wisdom directly in the face, batted her jade green eyes that started to water ever so slightly, frowned and in a voice dripping with honey asked, "Puleeze? F'r me?"  
  
Pete Wisdom squirmed him his chair like a man with fire ants around his privates as Rahne hit him with a double dose of her 'puppy dog eyes'.  
  
"Oh, alright! Just give me a name, and I'll get you everything Shield and everyone else has on whoever you want!" Pete said as he threw his arms up in defeat. To his credit, Pete Wisdom lasted eleven seconds against Rahne's puppy face, beating his old time by ten seconds.  
  
"Oh, thank ye Pete! Yuir a wonderful friend!" Rahne said, "We're after a rogue by the name o' John Sublime."  
  
As Pete Wisdom terminated the call, he couldn't help but feel just a little foolish. He'd been interrogated by Hydra, A.I.M, Black Air, the Shadow King and dozens of others, professionals one and all and never once cracked. Not once. But none of that seemed to compare to the power of Rahne's 'puppy dog' face.  
  
"I'm not old enough for this shit." He sighed.  
  
San Francisco  
  
The man called Nova wondered, not for the first time, why his team leader Mirage had dragged him to some dank alley on the west coast. In fact he'd asked why several times in fact, and all she said in reply was 'trust me'. A hard thing to do when the person asking you to do this has been carefully examining every dumpster in the city for the past twenty minutes. Even though their true appearances were hidden behind an image inducer, Nova felt every single pair of eyes that looked at them in morbid curiosity.  
  
"I know it's around here somewhere." Dani muttered to herself as she knelt down and examined yet another dumpster.  
  
"Chief, for the record?" Nova said, "I think you've..."  
  
"Finally lost it, yeah yeah." Dani finished dismissively, "Ah, hah!"  
  
Dani stood up and pointed towards the dumpster, "Nova, if you would?"  
  
"Still say this is a waste of time." Nova said as he walked towards the opposite end of the dumpster. He flicked it with his index finger, and it was sent crashing into another dumpster with a loud clang about five feet away. Dani winced and looked around, making sure no one came to investigate the rather loud crash.  
  
"And it's mutants they fear." Dani muttered as she walked to the space the dumpster once occupied and moved some dirt and grime around with her boot. "Anyone ever introduce you to the concept of subtle, Rich?"  
  
"I can juggle cars without breaking a sweat, chief." Nova said as he blew on his knuckles, "I figure any attempt at being subtle is a waste. What are you looking for?"  
  
"This." Dani said as she pointed down where her boot had just been. Nova saw what looked to him like a small calculator pad embedded in the ground. Dani knelt down and started punching in a code.  
  
"And what the heck is 'this'?" Nova asked, his armed crossed impatiently in front of him.  
  
"It's a mutant thing." Dani smiled. Nova scowled.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Dani stated, "Hang on a minute, and you'll see what I'm doing."  
  
No sooner had Dani said that than a yellow tear in space appear behind the two heroes.  
  
"Doorman, at your service, my fellow mutants." A medium height green skinned man, dressed in a tux stated as he stepped forward, "Ms. Moonstar. Good to see you again. Glad you finally dropped those M.L.F bums and have stepped up in the world."  
  
"Well, I've still got some dead weight, Doorman." Dani said sarcastically as she looked towards Nova. "He's good for hitting things, though."  
  
"Gee, thanks, Mirage. Care to explain to me just what the hell is going on?" Nova asked.  
  
"I have to wonder that myself," The Doorman said, "As you know Moonstar, we tend to keep a low profile, and have a few rules."  
  
Dani rolled her eyes as the Doorman started counting off,  
  
"One, no X. Two, what's learned in the club stays in the club. And three, no fighting, something you people seem to attract. The only reason the boss dealt with your M.L.F 'friends' was because we knew they would have blown us out of the water if we hadn't."  
  
"Hold up a sec, these guys helped the M.L.F?" Nova asked as he pointed a finger at Doorman, "Why the hell are we dealing with them, then instead of shutting them down?"  
  
"Wildside forced them to do some research for the M.L.F every once and a while," Mirage explained, and then looked towards the Doorman, "and he wanted to level the place just because almost every time the subject came up. As for the rules, all I have to say is that there are always exceptions. I'm the reason you guys are still in business, weren't in my Shield reports, and so I want to see the Doctor." Mirage's tone and body language made it clear that she wouldn't take no for an answer.  
  
"Very well." The Doorman stepped aside, bowed respectfully and motioned for Nova and Mirage to step inside the portal, "Nova, Mirage, welcome to 'Nature's Gifts'."  
  
Nova was puzzled by the name for only a second. When he stepped thru the portal after Mirage, he emerged in a room as large as a convention center packed with people, young and old. Some portions were filled with arcade games, another portion reserved for lounging and a closed section reserved for what Nova really didn't want to know. People flew, slithered about or had five eyes on their head and were undeniably mutants. Nova observed about a half dozen people wearing clothes that had their national flag on it. A Union Jack, a Star of David, the Honor Jack and a few others he didn't recognize, but he nevertheless recognized their significance.  
  
"An international mutant night club," Nova stated as he walked thru the crowd, "now can I say I've seen it all?"  
  
"This is just one of the good doctor's establishments." The Doorman said as they waded thru the thick, gyrating crowd and towards the bar, "I'm one of two dozen teleporters who works the 'doors' here."  
  
"That's nice, but we're not here for the history of the joint. We need some information." Nova said as they finally breached the crowd of mutants and reached the bar. Doorman signaled the bartender, "A drink for our esteemed friend, if you please?"  
  
"I'm not here to drink." Nova said humorlessly.  
  
"I understand that, but few people, human or mutant, are allowed to see the Doctor." The Doorman explained as the bartender waited for Nova's order, "Enjoy the drinks. They're on the house."  
  
Nova looked towards Mirage, "You sure about this, chief? You gonna be okay?"  
  
"I'm positive, and I'll be fine." Dani said as she started to walk away with the Doorman, "Enjoy your drink, Nova. I'll try not to take too long."  
  
Nova sat on one of the stools and ordered a coke (it was too early to get drunk, after all) and turned the image inducer off. He figured a man wearing blue and gold wouldn't stand out too much in a mutant nightclub, after all. He had been drinking peacefully for a minute before it happened.  
  
"Excuse me, are you the man called Nova?" One voice asked on behalf of many.  
  
The human rocket knew that tone, and turned around slowly, "Blue blazes..."  
  
The Doorman punched a special code into a hard air keypad while Dani waited patiently behind him. A few moments later, the wall in front of his hand dissolved to reveal a metal corridor laced with metal wires.  
  
"Time to meet the Wizard." Dani quipped as she walked down the hall. The Doorman simply stood there; knowing what Moonstar had come for didn't involve him. Once Dani reached the end of the corridor, she was treated to the sight of a room at least twice as big as the Danger Room filled with hanging wires, hovering video monitors and computers the likes of which even she had never seen before. And zipping from one hovering screen to another was a plumb albino man situated in a hover chair.  
  
"Doctor Trekker, if I could have a moment of your time?" She yelled  
  
"Just a moment, Moonstar." He called out, "We're just waiting for your friend Nova."  
  
"I thought you wanted this to just be between you and me." Said Dani.  
  
"Oh, that's just Bob. He's not terribly polite around humans I'm afraid, and I wouldn't mind a chance to meet the co leader of Force Works. Besides, I don't think I have a choice in the matter." He explained. As soon as he finished, the metal doors that Dani had entered thru exploded open as Nova barreled thru them, followed by dozens of mutants, on feet and in the air.  
  
"Chief! Do something!" Nova begged as he landed in front of her. He was quickly swamped by many grateful female, and a few male, mutants.  
  
"Sign my breasts!" One three breasted mutant begged  
  
"What's Arsenal's phone number?" Another asked.  
  
"I want to have your child!" Another declared  
  
"Hands of the merchandise!" Nova said. He was becoming acutely aware of how celebrities were treated by their 'adoring public', "I'm not single!"  
  
"Enough." They all suddenly said as one, their eyes glowing light yellow, and left. Nova looked and saw a three-foot tall man, whom Nova correctly guessed to be the bouncer, wearing a cheap tux with his eye glowing exactly like the mutants who had been accosting him.  
  
"So sorry about that, Nova." Dr. Trekker said as he lowered to meet the two heroes, "Force Works is quite popular with mutants right now. The work you've done for us hasn't gone unnoticed, you realize."  
  
"Glad to hear it, but not to experience it quite like that." Nova said as he stood up and brushed himself off, "Now, do you think you could help us?"  
  
"What do you need help with, exactly?" Dr. Trekker asked  
  
Dani took a picture of Sublime out of her belt and handed it to Dr. Trekker, "We're looking for this man. His name's John Sublime, and he's been known to experiment on both humans and mutants."  
  
"Ah, yes. I would know this man even if my mutation didn't include perfect memory and instant recall." Dr. Trekker replied as he took the picture in his hand, "Sadistic bastard, from what I understand."  
  
"Does that mean you can help us?" Dani asked.  
  
"I'll try. I have many sources, but you understand I have to be careful. Force Works' high profile nature could expose the precious contacts that I have spent a lifetime obtaining." Dr. Trekker explained  
  
"So...that's a no?" Nova said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"We're thankful for any help you can give us Doctor." Dani quickly stated, "Can your men drop us off on the East Coast?"  
  
"You have been out of the loop for a while, Moonstar." Dr. Trekker chuckled, "We have a 'door' in Metro City, as a matter of fact. That old door we let the M.L.F used was chosen because of the smell. One question, Moonstar?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What does he mean to you?" Dr. Trekker asked, "I mean, how has Sublime pissed so much that you would come to me? I'm somewhat off the beaten path, so to speak."  
  
"He's...just someone who needs to be stopped." Dani replied.  
  
"Well, that was the most surreal experience of my life." Nova stated as he and Mirage stepped thru a portal out of 'Nature's Gifts' and into a back alley at Metro City, "Think that Dr. Trekker can find Sublime?"  
  
"Maybe. His mutant power's is kinda like Taki's and Forge's combined. A computer like mind able to create any technology he wants. He's used it to create a large underground empire." Dani explained, "I was actually hoping to establish more of a relationship with him today, but I'll just have to wait and see."  
  
Dani, are ye there? Wolfsbane asked over the special psi-link the two young women shared.  
  
I'm here, Rahne. What's up? Dani replied  
  
Taki's may have found Sublime. Rahne informed her, We're in the hangar now.  
  
"Well, I guess it doesn't matter now what Trekker finds." Mirage stated.  
  
Within a span of several minutes, Mirage and Nova were back inside the Workplace and then comfortably situated in the Stealth Wing.  
  
"Taki's already programmed the coordinates into the flight computer, so if everyone would just strap in we'll be on our way." X-Treme said as he started the pre flight check on the Stealth Wing and flicked on the navigational computers, "You okay, Bobby?" Adam asked in a hushed tone to his co-pilot.  
  
"Not yet. But I will be when we finally get Sublime." Arsenal replied.  
  
"So, how exactly did you find Sublime?" Mirage asked as she strapped herself into her chair with Taki sitting next to her.  
  
"Well, Rahne was able to get me the Shield file on Sublime. Before he started doing his illegal experiments, he gave a few speeches, some of which were recorded." Taki explained, "So, I had a copy of his speech patterns to work with."  
  
Mirage didn't know where Taki was going with this, but she was already dreading the answer.  
  
"Using those, I hacked into ECHELON and programmed it to find Sublime's voice patterns." Taki continued, "Once it detected him using his cell phone, I traced the company that provides his service and located him from there." He casually stated, as if he was explaining how he programmed his VCR.  
  
"Wait a minute, isn't ECHELON that NSA toy that monitors all phone calls and emails world wide?" Kymaera asked, stunned.  
  
"Correct." Taki replied evenly, causing the eyes to bulge of everyone who was listening. Dani almost tore the straps off her seat when she heard that.  
  
"Taki! What the hell do you think you were doing!" She yelled at him as she stood up and finger into his chest, "You could have endangered the entire team with a stunt like that!"  
  
"Not at all." Taki said evenly, "I know what I'm doing. The NSA had and has no idea I was ever there. Trust me."  
  
"I don't care! Don't. Hack. The. NSA!" Dani ordered furiously.  
  
"What about private industry?" He inquired. Dani calmed down and put her hand under her chin,  
  
"Feel free. Just don't get caught or expect me to back your ass up." Dani finally said  
  
Ten minutes later, in the America Mid West  
  
"We're coming up on the coordinates now." X-Treme said as he guided the Stealth Wing down from the clouds, "So get ready everyone."  
  
Get ready. It's something far easier said than done. The team expected to see something along the lines of an abandoned factory, a trashed and dilapidated building out in the middle of nowhere, because they really were out in the middle of nowhere. In short, they were expecting something that said 'evil hideout'. What they did not expect, and actually saw from the cockpit, was a well-kept and carefully maintained building with a sign out front reading 'Mother of Hope Mental Rehabilitation Clinic'.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Dani asked as she looked down from the cockpit, "Sublime's hiding out here?"  
  
"He must be." Taki stated, "I traced his position here using the cell phone towers of his providers. 90% of his calls have come from this general location." Taki entered a few commands into his tech pack and brought dozens of files on the hospital, "But...I've just reviewed their staff list, don't ask how, and I don't seem him on it."  
  
"Well, I screwed up. We should have used some recon first." Dani mumbled, "X-Treme, pull away. We'll come back later..."  
  
"Set us down, X-Treme." Nova said as he stood up out of his seat, "now."  
  
"What? No way in hell, bucket head." Dani snapped, "We're not just waltzing in there like this. We'll come back later and check the place out at night."  
  
"We've already lost the element of surprise, Moonstar," Nova explained, "And look out the window. The Stealth Wing's freakin' people out some kinda bad already, and it'll look bad for us on the six o clock news if we buzz random residences."  
  
Dani looked out the cockpit window, and saw exactly what Nova was referring to. Patients were pointing at the Stealth Wing while what Dani guessed were security guards stood on the grounds eyeing the Stealth Wing suspiciously with their hands at their sides resting on their firearms. Dani could smell the media circus already.  
  
"Besides Dani, we already know Sublime is ready for us." Taki stated, "Otherwise you wouldn't have been so ready to go gung ho after him to begin with."  
  
"Besides, he's here." Arsenal snarled, "I can feel it."  
  
"Okay, take us down then." Dani sighed. As X-Treme lowered the Stealth Wing to the ground, Dani faced her team, "Alright, I know this is a little unusual, walking into what's likely a trap but.... they know where to send the bill if we're wrong." She explained, "Even if Taki's right and Sublime is here, we can't just go barging in. We have to play this by ear."  
  
"And right now, you're fondly remembering your wild and wacky days in X-Force and unaccountable destruction, aren't you?" Kymaera asked with a raised eye brow and smirk.  
  
"No comment." Dani said as she lowered the ramp, "Remember, enemy territory. Smile, nod and be ready to kick some ass at a moment's notice."  
  
As Dani and the team stepped down, they were met by a handful of security guards and a tall, African American woman wearing a plain white lab coat.  
  
"Force Works, correct? I recognize your pictures from Newsweek." The woman said, "I'm Dr. Grass, may I ask why you're here?"  
  
"The boss lady needs to relax some." Speedball quipped without missing a beat.  
  
"We have reason to believe a wanted criminal is on the premises." Dani explained, ignoring Speedball, "we'd like a chance to investigate."  
  
"Well, if you think it's necessary, we'll escort your team around the building, if it will reassure you that nothing is amiss." Dr. Grass said politely, "A question, if I may?"  
  
"Yes?" Dani replied.  
  
"I've seen Force Works several times on CNN and Fox news." She explained, "I thought you had nine members, but I only see eight."  
  
Dani looked back towards her team and noted that X-Treme was nowhere to be seen. Everyone else was just as surprised by this revelation, though they hid it well.  
  
"He's...out sick today." Dani said, easily lying thru her teeth.  
  
"I thought..."Tarene said, but Kymaera quickly clamped her hand over Tarene's mouth, "He was throwing up some kind of bad, if you must know. I doubt he'll be with the team for a while."  
  
"I...see." Dr. Grass replied, "Well, if you'll follow me, I'll escort you around the grounds and hopefully provide some reassurances that there are no 'villains' laying in wait."  
  
"I don't like this approach one bit." Taki whispered to Speedball.  
  
"Me neither, buddy. But what are our options otherwise?" Speedball replied as they made their way towards the main building, watched carefully by the security guards, "storm a mental institution? I gotta agree with Nova, that would look great on the seven o' clock news."  
  
Once they reached the main building, Dr. Grass stopped abruptly.  
  
"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask that two of your members stay here in the lobby." Dr. Grass said, "Kymaera and Wolfsbane. I mean no offense, but many of my patients are quite unstable. The last thing they are to see are women who could be mistake for delusions."  
  
"Excuse me?" Kymaera snapped, "I'm just blue, not some inhuman monster, and Rahne can just stay in human form like she is now."  
  
"Leaving them here is not acceptable." Mirage stated evenly.  
  
"And possibly exposing them to the patients in my care isn't acceptable to me." Dr. Grass stated firmly, "Either they stay here, or this is as far as you go."  
  
"We'll wait here, doctor." Rahne stated. Rahne then shifted slightly to her transitional form and used the psi link she shared with Dani, We'll be fine, Dani. I'll stay in contact with ye and we'll be there in a second if ye need us  
  
Beneath her mask, Dani scowled. So far, they hadn't even found Sublime yet, and they were already down three people.  
  
"Now that that's settled, lets get on with this 'tour'." Arsenal snarled, "Sublime's here somewhere, I know it."  
  
"I don't know who you're talking about, young man, but I'm more than willing to prove you wrong." Dr. Grass stated, not offended by Arsenal's tone in the least.  
  
"Then you won't object if I use my tech pack to scan the complex during the tour?" Taki asked, largely for the appearances of appearing considerate, "they'll be un invasive."  
  
"Not at all, Wiz Kid." Dr. Grass answered, "In fact, should you find something amiss, please inform me."  
  
"Oh, of that there is no doubt." Taki thought to himself  
  
"This whole setup smells." Kymaera said as she stood impatiently in the lobby waiting room, "That lady's hiding something, I know it."  
  
Rahne let out a tired yawn and sat down in a chair, "I nae so sure, Nita. Taki could be wrong, ye know. And I've worked wit' a lot o' doctors, Dr. Grass askin' us t' stay here's nae that outlandish."  
  
Namorita stretched her tired arms out and slumped into a chair across from Rahne, "Yeah, but still, I don't like it, Red. It's just asking for trouble."  
  
Kymeara rubbed her dreary eyes and then looked towards Rahne, and saw the young woman was slumped over unconscious. Kymaera naturally attempted to stand up, to signal her teammates, anything, but her arms and legs felt like rubber and nothing worked. The young woman who could lift tanks without breaking a sweat fearfully found herself unable to command any of that considerable power. In fact, her strength was quickly being drained out of her by some unseen assailment. The blink of an eye later, Kymaera herself was unconscious, and she never knew what hit her.  
  
A white mist swirled around the two young woman and congealed into the image of a twenty year old, white blond haired man wearing a gray leather uniform while the Roman numeral ten on his shoulder.  
  
"Two babes sleeping like babies." He smirked. He pressed his head to his hand and activated the headset attached to it, "This is Ten reporting. Wolfsbane and Kymaera have been neutralized."  
  
"Excellent. Join the others and we'll precede with the ambush." A voice replied over his comm. unit.  
  
"...all our equipment is state of the art, with some of the best trained staff to be found anywhere." Dr. Grass said proudly as she and Force Works walked the halls of the institution. Since the tour had begun, the doctor began talking Force Works' ears off, proud of every minor detail, and proudly proclaiming that the institution was the nation's greatest hidden treasure. Force Works, by in large, was uninterested. Wiz Kid was the exception, and he prodded Dr. Grass for information almost every chance he got. No one really understood what they were saying, though, as it entailed highly detailed psychological information.  
  
"Maybe Sublime checked in here for some R&R and he killed himself after listening to this chick." Speedball quietly quipped to Arsenal. Arsenal glared daggers back at Speedball, who quickly shut the hell up.  
  
"You happen to know what happened to X-Treme?" Dani whispered to Nova.  
  
"Don't ask." Nova replied. By now, the 'tour' had reached the cafeteria and Taki's sensors hadn't discovered a thing, nor had Force Works.  
  
"One last question, have you made any strides in treating schizophrenia, otherwise known as multiple personality disorder?" Taki asked  
  
"Oh, we've actually made a lot of head way there. You see..."  
  
Dr. Grass prattled on, but Wiz Kid wasn't listening. He morphed the section of his tech pack around his wrist into a laser, and wordlessly blasted Dr. Grass in the chest. Dr. Grass fell to the floor, her chest smoking heavily.  
  
"Wiz Kid, what the hell did you do that for?!" Dani demanded as she rushed towards Dr. Grass. Taki put a techno arm out to stop her, preventing her from ascertaining Dr. Grass' situation. The entire room was in an uproar, with patients doing this or that, but all wisely kept their distance from Force Works. In fact, almost everyone in Force Works itself was dumbstruck by Taki's actions as well.  
  
"Dr. Grass was likely leading us into a trap. She didn't know the difference between M.P.D and schizophrenia." He explained, "That, and my scanners can't seem to pick up anything."  
  
"That's it!" Dani almost screamed, "that's your entire case?! Wait...Rahne!"  
  
Almost on cue, the floor beneath Nova and Speedball buckled and heaved, and a giant eight-foot man wearing a gray leather suit marked by the Roman numeral seven emerged from the floor and grabbed Nova and Speedball in one hand each. The behemoth fell back down the hole he made, and moments later the sounds of combat could be heard.  
  
"That, and I'm never wrong." Taki explained as he created another pistol with his tech pack. He felt the hairs on the back of his head stand on end, and felt a slight breeze. Before he could prepare a proper defense, a hundred super fast blows were rained on him by a blond woman with the number four on her uniform. Not even his automatic defense protocols could save him from unconsciousness.  
  
"Dani! Who're the badguys?" Tarene asked, very much confused. The patients' reaction to the fight had varied wildly, with some running wildly, other outright ignoring the fight, but no one directly challenging her. At least, not to her face. The confused Tarene failed to notice a black haired young woman sneak up behind her before it was too late. She pounced on Tarene and pressed her hands to Tarene's temple.  
  
"Time for some brain freeze honey." The woman stated. She activated her ability to project freezing cold and chilled the water in Tarene's veins to near freezing. The effect was every single pain receptor in Tarene's head screamed like a wounded child. Totally unprepared for such an attack, Tarene blacked out from incredible shooting pain and the black haired woman just let her drop to the floor.  
  
"What an..."  
  
A blast of pure red hatred smashed into the woman before she could finish her sentence and sent her sprawling.  
  
"Where is he?!" Arsenal demanded, screaming at the top of his lungs. He was beset by a black man who could project flame and a white male armed with optic blasts of his own, but Arsenal was more than able to ignore them in his steel form, "Sublime! I know you're out there!"  
  
"Well, it looks like my little pet project's come back home." A familiar voice stated. Arsenal spun around and saw the object of his search.  
  
"Tell me Bobby, how are your friends finding my allies, the Eugenix?" Sublime asked as he casually stepped out of the shadows of an entrance way into Arsenal's field of vision, "I hope you didn't think that I would just wait in some corner for you and your Force Works friends to come get me. But then again, I didn't select you for your brains."  
  
Arsenal replied with a snarl and an optic blast that hit Sublime directly in the chest. Sublime only chuckled in reaction.  
  
"I'm afraid that I made a few adjustments to the dear Mrs. Woods' eyes before I gifted them to you." Sublime smiled.  
  
-Snikt!-  
  
Arsenal, still ignoring the men blasting him with energy, waved his bone claws in front of his face and spat, "You know, for once, I actually want to do this the hard way and use these things."  
  
Sadly, before he could make good on his threat, the woman he had blasted early managed to partially recover and lashed out at his steel form with a blast of pure cold.  
  
"Arrgh!" Arsenal screamed in pain as the sudden shift in temperatures in his steel form sent pain shooting thru his entire body. Acting solely on instinct, Arsenal shifted into human form to let his healing factor deal with the pain, and they were on him in an instant. The superfast woman who had beaten Wiz Kid down preceded to beat Arsenal down at the speed of sound while another silver haired male with sharp nails leaped on Arsenal's back and started to tear into his flesh, drawing blood.  
  
"The things we do for friends, eh?" The silver haired male joked to the superspeeder.  
  
"Shut up and focus, one!" She ordered, "he's..."  
  
She was going to say 'still dangerous' but never got the chance. Arsenal snapped up, ignoring the barrage and unleashed a wild optic blast. The blast tore thru the cafeteria, destroying chairs, tables and parts of the wall and ceiling. Before Arsenal could press his attack, he felt a powerful blow to the back of his head and swirled into unconsciousness. Dr. Grass was standing over his prone form, and she looked around the room, pleased with herself and her team.  
  
"Good work, Eugenix." Dr. Grass said as she body started to shift. Her hair turned to a light purple color as did her eyes, and a double helix tattoo appeared down the left side of her face and metal body armor revealed itself around her body, "You've done your leader proud."  
  
"What about Nova and Speedball, Genecide?" Four asked.  
  
"Seven's dealt with them already and is taking them to the holding cells." Genecide answered, "Gather up Force Works and take them to our holding area."  
  
"I wonder who beat this one, that's got to be some bragging rights." One commented as he grabbed the back of Mirage's costume and dragged her limp body away while his teammates gathered up the defeated Force Works  
  
"I must say your team performed splendidly." Sublime said as he walked forwards, lightly clapping, "But what about their last member? You don't honestly think that he called in sick today?"  
  
"No, but he's out numbered twelve to one." Genecide replied as she looked down at Arsenal's limp body, "What's more, we have his teammates. I'm not worried at all."  
  
Next issue: Outnumbered 12 to 1 in hostile enemy territory, its X-Treme vs. Eugenix. Come back next issue and learn just how lopsided the odds really are  
  
Work Letters  
  
Force Works #8 by David Ingram  
  
THE GOOD: The fight scenes in this issue are great. I loved reading every bit of them. Seeing Lodestone again so soon was a treat because she was a good character in Russ's Scarlet Spider arc. I also liked how some obscure villains are getting some props. It's about time to. I'm glad to see obscure villains rising up in M2K.This title and Thunderbolts are doing the best job of that so far.  
  
Thanks for the good words, brent. Glad you liked Loadstone and all the other villains I tossed in there. To be fair, though, I used obscure villains simply to avoid messing with anyone else's plans ;)  
  
THE BAD: I really don't see the need for Tartarus. It seems purposeless to me even after David gave the explanation for it being around. It's feels like a very cheap Vault. It maybe sound kind of harsh, but I really like this title so I was surprised when I found something that turned me off that much. The only reason I could  
  
stand the thing was because of the fight that happened in it. Also the whole water pressure thing is just a little too over the top for my tastes. I'm not feeling this new prison in the slightest. I hope it never shows up again in this title because it's far too good for concepts like this IMHO.  
  
Sorry you don't like Tartarus, but it's here to stay ;). I agree that it seems like a cheap Vault, and that's because that's basically what it is. Not every country can support a superhuman prison, they gotta be budget busters! Thus, Tartarus. The 'water pressure' thing was mainly to show just how so very little they care about civil rights on Tartarus  
  
OVERALL: Great fight, great dialogue, great villains, but bad concept.  
  
Glad you liked most of it Brent. I hope to win you over in time with Tartarus, man. Thanks for the review! 


	10. Hunt for Sublime! Part 2

The story thus far: Force Works set its sights on Dr. Sublime, a modern day Dr. Menegla responsible for Arsenal's powers. They found him, but unfortunately hadn't expected his new allies, Genecide and her Eugenix. Caught completely off guard by these well-prepared foes, Force Works was easily defeated. Only X-Treme, who disappeared before the fight, remains free.  
  
***  
  
In the secret bowels underneath Mother of Hope Mental Rehabilitation Clinic  
  
"That nose of yours pick up anything, One?" John Borne, otherwise known as the fire-projecting member of Eugenix called Nine, asked. He was standing over a map of the facility with his fellow members of Eugenix.  
  
"Nope, I can't smell any odd scents, and the sensors haven't picked anything up, One replied. "But that most likely means he don't have a scent or hasn't set off any alarms." Like all of Eugenix, he was wearing a gray and blue body suit. His hair was pure white, and his powers were largely physical.  
  
"That means we have to do this the hard way," a blond haired female stated. Her designation was Four, and was gifted with super speed.  
  
"Are you sure that's a wise idea?" Twelve asked. "What if he gets past us and to Genecide?"  
  
"She's in the holding area with Seven, Ten and Eleven, along with Sublime. She'll be safe in there, at least for now. Now, let's get hunting!" Four shouted before speeding away.  
  
The other nine members of Eugenix reluctantly scattered, each given an assigned area of the base to search.  
  
"Hunting, eh?" X-Treme whispered from his vantage point, hanging comfortably on the steel pipes above where Eugenix had planned their search. "Shame they don't know who's really the prey."  
  
***  
  
The Holding Area  
  
"A super charged human, a quantum reinforced mutant, a genetic redundancy, a extra dimensional energy manipulator, a shape shifter limited by her own fear, a modern day Frankenstein, a super strong weather manipulator and an overachieving techno morph," Genecide clucked her tongue. Force Works was imprisoned before her in transparent tubes, stasis tubes specially designed by A.I.M specifically to keep Force Works captive. The entire team was lined up like trophies. "It takes so little these days to become a celebrity, I guess."  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing," Speedball quipped. "and we prefer the term, social activists."  
  
"You'll all make fine compliments to Eugenix, regardless," she replied.  
  
"Assuming they take to your...gift," Sublime added from a chair in the far corner.  
  
"About that," Taki stated. "I've read about you and your team. Why are you allied with Sublime, a man whose experiments run directly against nature? And how did you recruit so many mutants to your team?"  
  
"I suppose there's no harm in telling you, since you'll be members of our ranks soon enough. What do you know about this hospital?"  
  
"Nothing really," Kymaera confessed.  
  
"Obviously. This place is, or was, hardly a mental hospital. It's an institution where rich parents send their mutant children for 'behavior modification', by in large. Mutant children are enrolled, and then drugged until they forget the fact that they are mutants. My parents sent me here when my powers, the abilities to see and understand anyone's genetic code with but a glance, surfaced.  
  
I was able to resist the drugs at first, but soon I realized something. Not only could I see my own genetic code, but that I could change it to however I wanted. In a short amount of time, I killed the director of this institute and assumed control. After a little experimentation, I learned that I could 'gift' people with my powers, to a certain degree," Genecide motioned towards Ten, Seven and Eleven. "After doing so, they joined my campaign."  
  
"Effectively brainwashing them," Mirage deadpanned.  
  
"I prefer to think of it as drafting. With some of my fellow mutants at my side, my crusade to repair our evolution will be that much easier."  
  
"What's Sublime got to do with your twisted agenda?" Arsenal spat. "Or have you forgotten how he chopped up mutants to empower me?"  
  
"I forget nothing, Mr. Greggs. As you are aware, Sublime has done something almost no other meta-scientist, in twenty years of trying, has done. He's created and transplanted an artificial healing factor. So..."  
  
"So you're going to use him to create a virus that acts similar in function to a healing factor, only applied to the genetic level. Those with 'good genes' won't be bothered in the least, but those with poor genes would be killed by their own immune system," Wiz Kid finished.  
  
A pause.  
  
"Wow, is that what our faces look like when you villains explain your schemes? Because that look is just priceless," Taki stated. "No wonder you do it so often."  
  
"Great minds..."Sublime muttered. "Yes, well, you know what they say," Sublime smiled. "Soldiers pay for their war crimes, scientists simply commit more for different masters."  
  
***  
  
"You ordered X-Treme away, didn't you?" Dani whispered to Nova, their tubes adjoining one another.  
  
"Yup," he replied simply.  
  
"And after all that bull about how to play things straight for the media," Dani snapped.  
  
"Hey, you got deniability." Richard Rider smirked. "The media barely talks to us, only to you, remember? Besides, shouldn't we be worrying about getting out of here?"  
  
"I'm waiting for X-Treme," Dani explained. "but don't worry, I won't let Genecide try anything."  
  
Nova opened his mouth to reply before a realization came over him. He remained silent, but kept a smirk on his face as Genecide detailed exactly how she would break Force Works to her will.  
  
***  
  
"Whereisthatspikeyfreak?" Four asked aloud as she searched room after room at super speed. She finished searching one hall, and moved onto another. However, she streaked down the hall, she failed to see a boot made of alien leather shoot out of a formerly closed doorway until it was too late. Four was sent tumbling down the hallway at nearly sixty miles per hour.  
  
"Roosha, I feel dirty," Adam Sol muttered as he stepped out. He didn't like fighting women and he hated fighting slaves even more. But Adam was a practical man, and always did what he had to. Recriminations could always come later.  
  
"Too bad it didn't work..." Four stated as she rushed by, striking X-Treme with a one hundred mile per hour haymaker. "I got super speed reflexes, which means I'm fast enough to react properly during a fall."  
  
X-Treme, on his hands and knees, spat out a small gob of blood and stated. "Duly noted. What's your top speed, if I may ask?"  
  
"Speed of sound," Four said proudly as she waited for X-Treme to make his next move. She could easily defeat him now, but this way she could prove her superiority to him. "Why?"  
  
"What happens if you hit something at top speed?"  
  
"Umm..." Before she could find an adequate answer, X-Treme pushed himself up into the air, like a startled jungle cat, and unleashed several blades. None of them were aimed at Four, but rather at every light bulb in the hallway. They scattered as one, throwing the hall into utter darkness normally reserved for the bottom of the ocean.  
  
And Four, fearful of hitting something at super speed now thanks to X- Treme, was easy prey for a chop to the back of the neck.  
  
***  
  
"Can't believe I'm wasting my time like this," Nine muttered as his hands cackled with flame. He was in the kitchen, taking a quick rest from the search for a beer break. So far, no member of Eugenix had found a single shred of evidence that X-Treme had been with Force Works today, and Nine was an impatient man. If he wasn't cleansing the world of the worthless, well, he just wasn't happy. He popped the beer open and took a deep gulp.  
  
"So you burn people?"  
  
Nine tossed the beer away and spun around, spying the object of his search.  
  
"I used to do that too, until my leader asked me to stop. Something about health effects and lawsuits. You should be careful too, I guess," X-Treme said conversationally. "You wanna do this, or would you like to surrender?" X-Treme paused. "Please?"  
  
Nine increased his body temperature two hundred degrees and smiled. "Go right ahead, bitch. I know all about you, you're a close range fighter. You can't touch me, you can't hurt me."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that," X-Treme's left hand became a blur, and Nine heard a whizzing sound moments before he felt steel slash against his forehead, just above his eyebrows. The resultant blood lost, besides being incredibly painful, blinded Nine completely.  
  
"Arrgh!" Nine lost his concentration on his flame powers and tried to wipe the blood out of his eyes. He wiped once, enough to see X-Treme's foot crashing towards his chest.  
  
Twelve failed to see X-Treme approach him from behind until X-Treme's garret was secured around his throat.  
  
Three, with the power of acid touch and searching the personal quarters, didn't see X-Treme balanced on the top of the doorsill until it was too late.  
  
Five, empowered with a voice that controls anyone who hears it, was defeated with a chop to the throat and punch to the stomach.  
  
And on it went, until there were only two hunters left. One was currently stalking X-Treme, and had been doing so since he'd defeated Six. The hunter and prey were in the Broiler Room, with X-Treme standing over the prone form of Two, rubbing his chin.  
  
"This is all of them, I think," X-Treme mused aloud.  
  
"Heh, poor bastard doesn't even know he's missed me. Well, when I'm done with him, he'll never forget me." One thought to himself. He lined himself up so that he faced X-Treme's exposed back, and pounced, his clawed hands out.  
  
"Oh yes," X-Treme stated as he, without looking backwards, reached behind his back, grabbed One by his wrists and flipped him over onto the cement floor. "One more to go."  
  
One's vision spun wildly as X-Treme carefully regarded him for a long moment. Then, casually, X-Treme plopped down on One's chest. X-Treme withdrew a dagger and pressed it against One's throat. "Here's how it's going to be. I want to know about every single trap, back up plan and dirty little ideas Genecide has regarding Force Works. If I have to hurt you to find out, then I'm sorry, but so be it."  
  
In response, One swiped both his claws at X-Treme. X-Treme caught them and held them in place despite One's protest.  
  
"Go to hell, you won't make me talk," One spat.  
  
"I may not, but nature will," X -Treme flexed his muscles, and cleanly snapped the bones in One's arm, who howled like a banshee.  
  
"Gonna...have to do better than that!" One snarled thru gritted teeth.  
  
"I may not have to. See, I know about your healing factor." The alien warrior explained with a flat expression. "See, bones are funny things. They don't heal correctly, they don't set, you see. If they are out of place and are left there, well, they'll heal there," X -Treme squeezed One's wrists ever so slightly. "That's what I'm doing now. Now, unless you want me to cripple you for life, you'll give me what I want. If you don't," X-Treme squeezed harder on One's wrist, sending dagger of pain shooting thru his body. "I'll stop playing nice, and get really ugly."  
  
One gulped hard, and began singing like a canary.  
  
***  
  
The Holding Area  
  
"One, come in! Twelve, come in! Anyone report, what's your status?" Genecide shouted over her comm. unit, worry seeping into her voice. "Why aren't those idiots responding?"  
  
"Duh, maybe they be keepin' the radio silence on," the hulking form of Seven suggested.  
  
"Or maybe they just turned their comm. units off?" Sublime proposed. "Perhaps they didn't want someone to accidentally give them away?"  
  
"Or maybe X-Treme's just that damn good," Arsenal stated from his stasis tube. "But let me tell you something, Sublime, not even X-Treme will stop me from gutting you."  
  
"My, such outrage, Bobby. But answer me this, how much of it is truly yours?" Sublime asked.  
  
"All of it."  
  
"Oh? I've given you power beyond your wildest dreams. You never would be where you are right now if it weren't for me. Tell me Bobby, have you ever attempted to see if my handiwork can be undone?"  
  
Arsenal glared at Sublime, never saying a word.  
  
"Of course not, because not so deep down, you like the power," Sublime explained with a very smug expression. "You're only angry because you think you should be. Yes, some of your outrage is genuine, no doubt regarding the mutants that I experimented with, but let's be honest Bobby, that's where the hatred ends."  
  
"Don't call me Bobby, Sublime, we're not friends," Arsenal growled.  
  
"But we will be soon," Sublime said with an easy smile. No sooner had he said that than the entire room was thrown into utter darkness. The back up lights quickly came on, bathing everyone in red emergency light.  
  
"Dammit," Genecide quickly pulled out a small remote from her belt.  
  
"Nervous, Genecide?" a voice boomed, filled with casual confidence. Eleven fired ice in the direction that she heard the voice, but hit only the wall. "Perhaps an earth psalm will calm you."  
  
Seven cracked his knuckles, ready for attack. "For yea though a walk thru the valley of the shadow of death..."  
  
Ten swirled about in his gas form, unable to discern where the voice was coming from.  
  
"...I will fear no evil..."  
  
A blade shot out from the shadows, slicing into Genecide's hand and forcing her to drop the remote,  
  
"Because I'm the baddest mother fucker there is," X -Treme finished as he finally stepped into the light. To the horror of Sublime and the Eugenix, X- Treme looked as fresh as a daisy, not like someone who'd just defeated an entire team of super humans. X-Treme slowly unsheathed his sword from his back and held it straight in front.  
  
"You're out numbered, and out classed," X -Treme stated. "Surrender, please."  
  
"Out numbered? I count four of us, blondie," Ten replied.  
  
"But there are nine of us," a voice declared. Eugenix turned as one, and saw Mirage. Only she wasn't inside the stasis tube where they had placed her, rather she was outside, leaning back against it.  
  
"I'm called Mirage, remember? What do you think the chances are that I just stood around with my thumb up my ass, waiting for X-Treme?"  
  
Force Works freed themselves with an almost dismissive ease from the now ordinary glass tubes, glass particles littering the ground. Wolfsbane growled as she regarded her foes, Tarene's war mallet glowed with power in anticipation, Arsenals eyes glowed red while Taki created an high tech weapon in his hand.  
  
"Now, lets try this again, only without the element of surprise," Taki stated as he struck Ten with an electrical blast that sent the gas creature into unconsciousness. Genecide and Sublime took off into a dead sprint, albeit in separate directions as Seven and Eleven stepped forward to meet Force Works.  
  
"Genecide's mine! Arsenal, get Sublime!" Mirage shouted as she started to chase the two masterminds  
  
"Take your best shots, losers!" Seven declared as he charged forward. "Whatever you hit me with, I'll shove it back down your throat!"  
  
"Oh really?" the human rocket asked as he zipped under Seven's legs and came up, wrapping his arm around Seven's throat. "I actually figured out that you absorb kinetic energy from our last fight, you putz. But that don't mean I can't choke you into submission."  
  
Before Nova could fully strangle Seven into submission, the huge, balking man began to shrink down at an incredible rate. Within moments, the formerly hulking man was only four feet tall.  
  
"Sorry baldy, but I'm taking back what's mine. Gimme!" Speedball explained as he drained the kinetic energy out of him. Seven was then defeated with the flick of Nova's wrist.  
  
Eleven, for her part, attempted an attack that had been successful before. She lunged at Tarene with her hands out, again attempting to freeze the blood in her veins. Tarene however, had other plans. Moving as swift as lightning and with a sneer, Tarene grabbed Eleven's wrists and snapped them like twigs. Tarene then cast Eleven aside like a rag doll, but she wasn't content to stop there.  
  
With blood red eyes and anger hotter than the stars above, Tarene stalked towards Eleven and raised her war mallet. "You hurt me!"  
  
"Tarene, stop!" Wolfsbane tackled the mystery godling at the knees while Kymaera tackled her from the front.  
  
"Tarene! What the hell are you doing?" Kymaera demanded. Fear shot down the princess' spine as she saw Tarene's face. Her face was snarled, ugly, like the vampires on "Buffy" but somehow still the same young woman Force Works had taken in. Her eyes were blood red, with no evidence of pupils whatsoever. It was a look of rage rarely seen on any living creature outside of the Hulk, and it scared Kymaera deeply. Thankfully, some part of Tarene recognized her friends. She blinked several times, and seemingly unaware of how she came to be tackled by her teammates, asked the obvious question. "What?"  
  
Genecide sprinted down the corridor that led to Eugenix's aircraft. Her team was defeated, her resources compromised and her long-term plans derailed. She knew that if she didn't escape, she would be up shit creek without a paddle. Genecide's hands flew a small control panel on her wrist, a remote activator for the preflight procedures for her aircraft. She hadn't a moment to lose. Once she was in the clear, she could plan to rescue or recruit another Eugenix, start over. As she burst into the hangar, she expected to be met with the sounds of a roaring jet engine, hovering several feet off the ground and ready for take off.  
  
Instead, she found that her plane was still ground bound and deathly still. Genecide began pounding on her remote as she made her way towards the plane, desperate to activate her only real means of escape.  
  
"If I had to guess, I'd say that X-Treme disabled your aircraft," a voice explained.  
  
Genecide took a moment to steel herself for the confrontation. "So, it comes down to this. A cat fight between two opposing leaders."  
  
Genecide spun around, and was met with nearly a half dozen arrows. One arrow struck each lung, another two struck Genecide's kidneys and a final one struck her liver.  
  
"Sorry about the harsh treatment, but I was informed that you have something of a healing factor," the young illusion caster explained as Genecide slumped to the floor.  
  
With fire in her eyes, Genecide forced herself to stand. She ripped the arrows out and before allowing her healing factor to repair her badly damaged body, and lunged at Moonstar.  
  
"And about that comment about a 'cat fight'?" the mutant Cheyenne deflected Genecide's attack with her left arm and struck the woman squarely in the jaw with her right. Dani followed up with a knee to the gut and finished with a roundhouse kick that sent Genecide tumbling into near unconsciousness. "I've been trained by Wolverine, know four forms of karate and SHIELD trained to boot, but I don't know how to cat fight."  
  
"Should have killed you when I had the chance," Genecide muttered as she fell unconscious.  
  
"Yeah, you should have. Because, while we're not as powerful as the Avengers or as experienced as the X-Men, but most of us grew up doing this shit," Dani explained, her expression blank.  
  
***  
  
Sublime ran thru the corridors like the hounds of hell were baying at his feet, and that wasn't far from the truth. Sublime turned another corner, and nearly soiled himself in relief. Not twenty feet away was an old emergency exit. And from there, freedom. Sublime began sprinting, his eyes wet with relief.  
  
But his escape was not to be. An optic blast, aimed expertly at the ceiling, transformed the exit into a dead end of rubble. Sublime whirled around, and saw Arsenal's steel form strolling towards him.  
  
"I...I helped you! I made you better! If it weren't for me, you'd be a nobody!" Sublime exclaimed as he fearfully backpedaled into the rubble. Arsenal said nothing as he stalked towards Sublime in his steel for, silent as death.  
  
"I...I can undo what I did! Please, think about all I can do for science!"  
  
Arsenal looked down at the pathetic, quivering scientist, and couldn't bring himself to say anything. The silence ended when bone slided past bone, quickly followed by a long, shrieking scream.  
  
In one act, one horrible man was stripped of everything he held dear.  
  
***  
  
Later, The Work Place  
  
After several hours of police reports, impromptu interviews and briefings, Force Works were on finally home after a very long day. X-Treme's, as always, landed the Stealth Wing into the hangar with expert ease and the team stepped out.  
  
"You can't believe how glad I am this day is almost over," Dani said as she stepped down the walkway of the Stealth Wing. "At least we did some good, though I doubt we'll beat out X-Corp on today's news."  
  
"We're nae in competition, ye knew," Rahne reminded her.  
  
"We were here first," Dani grumbled.  
  
"Moonstar, you there?" The familiar voice of Malcolm Hearte, asked over her comm. unit.  
  
"How'd you get on this frequency, Hearte? You're our P.R director; you don't need to have our comm. frequency," Dani spat.  
  
"For the record, Parvenue's people all but crawled up my ass when they performed a background check, so you don't need to worry. Look, about today's mission..." Mirage listened with interest, and then, startling everyone, jumped up and down hollering like her football team had just scored an impossible touchdown. After several confusing seconds, she composed herself.  
  
"Care to share the good news?" Taki inquired  
  
"The F.B.I's and the Justice Department launched an civil rights investigation into the institution Genecide was using. C.N.N, Sixty Minutes, Dateline all want interviews! We're front page for at least a week!" Dani pumped her fist into the air. "But that'll come later. To celebrate our continued popularity, I'm going to go to a club, and probably get shit faced. Anyone else want to join me?"  
  
"Sounds good to me," Nova shrugged.  
  
"Me too," Arsenal added  
  
"What's shit faced?" Tarene asked  
  
"We'll explain it when we're older," Namorita smiled.  
  
"I think we're all up for that," Speedball said.  
  
"But only those of legal age will get shit faced, Robbie," Dani quickly stated as she pulled her yellow mask down.  
  
"You mean I'll have to watch, fully coherent, while you guys make an ass of yourselves?" Speedball asked. "Damn," Speedball snapped his fingers, then nudged Wiz Kid with his elbow. "You got a camera on that thing, right?"  
  
Wiz Kid converted his tech-pack back into a wheel chair and smirked. "With live web feed, if I wanted to."  
  
Robbie turned towards Rahne. "You wanna join us red? A party's not as much fun without a wet blanket."  
  
"Umm, I have a date with Doug," Rahne said meekly. "Unless you would like me tae come wit' ye."  
  
"Sure! We need all team babes there!" Robbie implored  
  
"Robbie, quite. You go have a good time with Doug, firetop. That's an order," Dani said. She already knew Rahne was no fan of clubs, so she didn't feel like dragging her into something she wouldn't enjoy over a date with her boyfriend. "Nova, go grab the image inducers, we're going to hit Nature's Gift."  
  
"Aye, aye, chief." Nova did a mock salute, and was gone in the blink of an eye at superspeed. He zipped down to the lower levels, designated for storage. The room was filled with almost piece every survival equipment imaginable for the well-equipped super team. Night vision goggles, specially designed parkas made of unstable molecules and at least a dozen spare uniforms. After several seconds searching, Nova found the locker that kept the image inducers. He was about to speed away when he realized that he'd grabbed all but one of them, and he only had seven (X-Treme had already pulled his damn vanishing act. God forbid he act social). There were supposed to be nine always at the ready, at least.  
  
"Ten bucks says Speedy's swiped one to look like Leo and pick up chicks," the human rocket smirked. He rejoined his teammates and handed out the inducers. One by one, the members of Force Works activated them. The changes the inducers caused were subtle, things that might have been missed by Force Works' friends and family. Cheekbones, eye color and slight height changes, though in Namorita's case, her skin tone changed from blue to black.  
  
Then, like clock work, they left. They took a special elevator down to a subbasement and parted ways. Tarene and Bobby entered a passageway that emerged into an abandoned office, Mirage emerged from an always-empty broom closet in a privately owned Law firm and on it went. Slowly, unassumingly, the team met up an empty alley across the street from an abandoned housing project. After checking to make sure no one was around, Dani activated a pager she's been given by Dr. Trekker, and a familiar yellow tear in space appeared.  
  
"The conquering heroes have returned," the Doorman sneered. "And you've brought friends. Wonderful, really."  
  
"Wow, you'd think by now that you could have teleported that stick out from your ass," Dani replied. "Don't worry, we're just here to have a good time, like everyone else."  
  
Doorman stepped aside, and motioned for Force Works to enter. "Of course. It is my pleasure to inform you that drinks are on the house for you and your friends," Doorman's tone hardly conveyed the spirit of his words. "And that we have reserved a couch for you near the dance floor."  
  
"Go V.I.P treatment!" Robbie exclaimed as Doorman escorted to their couch. It was ideally situated between the bar and the dance floor, but was out of the way of the majority of foot traffic.  
  
"Enjoy yourselves." Doorman turned and left without another word.  
  
"I'll order the drinks. Who wants what?" Nova asked.  
  
"That won't be necessary, sir." A young woman, with white scales and pupil- less eyes stated as she approached with a full tray. "Who wanted the Rolling Rock?"  
  
"That'd be me," Dani said without missing a beat.  
  
"Umm, someone want to explain?"  
  
"Obviously, they have a telepathic bartender, Rich," Taki explained. "I'll take the Root Beer."  
  
"Actually, we employ a psychic to predict orders." The waitress explained. "Now who ordered the Millar Lite?"  
  
"I guess that'd be mine. I thought I'd order a coke, though," Arsenal said as he took the drink. "It's healthier than Beer, at any rate.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't say that. Coke is used by State Troopers to remove blood stains on state high ways, after all," Taki explained.  
  
"I think I'll have a beer then."  
  
Dani took a gulp of her beer. "I'm gonna hit the dance floor. Who's joining me?"  
  
"Me and my boytoy are," Kymaera stated as she grabbed Richard Rider by his belt and pulled him onto the dance floor.  
  
"Bobby?" Dani asked  
  
"I'll be there in a sec," he answered. "I need a few seconds to build up the courage to dance."  
  
Dani shrugged with a slight trace of disappointment. "Suit yourself."  
  
Bobby watched her walk away and join the crowd on the dance floor. He wanted to go out there, but he wasn't sure if Dani wanted him out there for the same reasons he wanted to be out there.  
  
"So, you've just defeated your arch foe, destroy his evil medical future via nifty hand piercings, what are you going to do next?"  
  
Bobby looked towards Speedball. "What'd you say? Sorry, my mind was else where."  
  
Robbie looked at Dani's gyrating form. "Lemme guess where. Never mind. She likes you, you know."  
  
"Dani? What makes you think that? I doubt she even has time for sexuality."  
  
"She's had her eye on your for a while, dude. That's why she sent you after Sublime," Speedball explained. "Because she knows you're not a cold blooded killer, man. I say go for it. Or if you're not gonna take a shot, give me a recommendation." Robbie winked.  
  
Bobby took a shot of liquid courage and stood up. "What the hell. Not like she can do much worse on this team."  
  
"That's the spirit!" Robbie proclaimed. "Hey, wait a minute!"  
  
Bobby maneuvered between the bodies on the dance floor until he was standing three feet away from Dani. "Mind if I have this dance?"  
  
"This isn't dancing, it's free style moving," Dani commented. "You did good today, Bobby. I'm surprised, though."  
  
"I was," Bobby stated as he moved with the rhythm of the band. "I mean, Sublime did some horrible things to a lot of innocent people..."  
  
"But?" Arsenal gave Dani and odd look. "Thought I'd save you the time."  
  
"As greedy as it sounds, I really wasn't one of those people. His experiments helped me, enabled to do things and see places I never would have otherwise. I know it's wrong, but I can only hate him so much. And it doesn't include murder."  
  
"It's not wrong," Dani shrugged. "It's human. Just do the best you can every day with the hand you were dealt. It's all anyone really can do."  
  
Doug politely opened the door for Rahne. Rahne gracefully entered and set her purse down on the coffee table. She was about to suggest a movie that they would enjoy, but as soon as she turned around Doug began kissing her on the neck and slowly working his way up.  
  
"I just hope it'll be enough," Arsenal sighed. "You know, I almost didn't recognize you out here?"  
  
Rahne didn't resist at first, both because it felt good and Doug was her boyfriend, but she started to protest when his left hand started to grope her breast. Doug ignored her, and while his left hand groped her breast, his right hand moved down to the leg shit on Rahne's dress. As soon as she felt this, Rahne pushed Doug away.  
  
"How so?" Dani asked with a raised eyebrow. She never stopped dancing.  
  
"Bitch!" Doug roared as he slapped her across the face. "Whore!" A punch to her stomach. "Tramp!" Another slap across the face. "Teasing slut!"  
  
"You're smiling. It's a wonderful thing I, I mean we, don't see enough of." Dani let out a loud laugh. "Yeah, ain't that the truth. Leading Force Works is hard, dealing with the press and media is even harder. But you know what?"  
  
Finally, after several minutes of abuse, Rahne had fallen to the ground, quaking as she wept; but Doug didn't want to stop. He kicked her in the stomach twice before saying. "Look what you made me do! This is your fault, if you weren't such a tramp, this wouldn't have happened!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Doug left Rahne crying on his floor as he entered his bathroom. His legs were suddenly made of lead and he had to steady himself against the sink for a moment. Doug took several deep breaths to calm himself, his heart pumping a hundred miles per hour. "Damn, what a rush!" He thought to himself. "At this rate, I don't care if I never bag this bitch, she's still the best I ever had!"  
  
"I've decided to forget that for today. We stopped a dangerous threat before it even got started, the media loves us, it's been weeks and no major injures and lastly..."  
  
Doug waited a few minutes for his heart beat to resume its normal pattern. He then reached into the medicine cabinet and pulled out eye drops. With practiced ease, he rubbed his eyes and put the drops in. To the untrained eye, it looked like he'd been crying.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Doug came out of the bathroom and saw Rahne sitting on the couch, true to form. Before she could say a word, he began to apologize profusely, promising it would never happen again and asking for another chance. "Help me be a better man," Doug said. It seemed to strike a chord the first time.  
  
"Despite my initial fears, everything's working just fine. Force Works is doing fine, as a whole."  
  
After Rahne had been convinced to give Doug one more chance, again, the two decided on a movie to watch. Doug put the DVD in, and plopped down next to Rahne on the couch. He put his arm around her, and she feared to cautiously reciprocate. Doug smiled, and instinctively knew the rush he got from their next date would be even better.  
  
"Everything's perfect, if you think about it. I know it won't last, and I don't expect it to; but I intend to enjoy it while it lasts," Dani smiled. Bobby nodded, and they continued dancing. Dani danced long into the night, having the best time she could remember in as long as she could remember.  
  
The End  
  
***  
  
Next Issue: It's stoplight on Nova and Arsenal as a sin from Nova's war past comes back to haunt him in the form of a certain SuperSkrull! Arsenal's the only Worker who can help him, but why doesn't Nova want his help? 


	11. War Crimes

Force Works 11  
War Crimes  
  
A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away  
  
The man called as Nova streaked across the purple sky, and against his better judgment, looked down on the blackened, charred battlefield, and saw the burned husks of Skrull Infantrymen, most with gaping holes on in their bodies or burns unlike anything he'd ever see before agreeing to serve in this alien war. Laying almost side by side and sometimes on top of these alien warriors were over two dozen members of the Nova Corps, aliens with powers comparable to Nova's, who'd fought to their last breath to stop their hated enemy.  
  
If the sight of his dead comrades wasn't enough to disturb the young corpsman, the planet's stark contrast from just hours before was. When the Nova Corps first landed on this world, it was a lush, vibrant green world (at least most of the plants had been green) brimming with life and potential. Now, the soil was caked in Skrull and Corps' blood, with all other signs of life being utterly erased in the crossfire. Blood and ash were all that remained now.  
  
"Blue Blazes." Muttered Nova, his throat dry from shock. He'd broken off from the group to attack a Skrullian bombardier that'd been strafing them from above; an act at the time was more suicidal than brave at the time, even though he'd managed to pull it off handily. Nova had expected his comrades to be here, basking in victory and congratulating him on his daring victory.  
  
But this was war, and things never turn out like you hoped they would. Sure, he'd pulled off a small miracle, but what did it matter now? There was still a war to be won.  
  
Nova looked out over the horizon and saw another battalion of Skrulls approaching slowly, this time with heavy weapons in tow. Weapons that by appearance alone would put to shame just about anything Hollywood producers had ever created. The human rocket gulped hard, despite the fact that his throat was parched, and shot off in the opposite direction.  
  
He streaked past the Xandaran lines like a blue comet, and touched down next to the regional campaign director, who on earth would have the military status of general. She was a tall, brown haired woman wearing a tight blue uniform created from alien material similar to earth's Kevlar. She was pouring over computer screens with several assistants, and excused herself when she observed Nova land.  
  
"Director H'eather, we got problems. The Skrulls have reinforcements coming with weapons a lot bigger than anything we brought with us." Nova explained.  
  
"I already know. Where are your fellow Corpsmen?" She asked, her voice steady and calm.  
  
Nova couldn't reply, as the lump in his throat wouldn't allow it, never the less the silence spoke for him.  
  
"I...see. Damn it, that limits our options considerably."  
  
"Bet the kid wussed out and fled like a little bitch." A sharp voice that sounded more like two rocks grinding together than a human being, suggested smugly.  
  
Nova didn't bother to turn around as he said, "Smooth, Diamond Head. Insult me, like we got time for that now." Diamond Head was another earth born defender of Xander, who'd joined up for the promise of power and seeing the universe outside of his own planet. And, Nova suspected, to escape more than a few outstanding warrants on earth. Regardless, Nova had to give him his due. Diamond Head was hell on Skrulls; his indestructible diamond body was an incredible asset that turned the tide of more than a few battles, however his manner always grated.  
  
"Diamond Head, that's enough. I'd place my faith in Rider's courage over yours any day of the star chart." H'eather stated, "Still, we came prepared. Orders are we don't let the Skrulls keep this planet, no matter what."  
  
"These green bastards are dug in deep though, like roaches. Shame we can't gas 'em out." Diamond Head proposed in a casual, offhand manner.  
  
"You're sick." Nova sneered. Since day one, this war was chipping away at Nova's conscience, and he'd been fighting to hold onto it for just as long. Someone discussing mass murder as easily as others might discuss sports plays was easy enough to despise.  
  
"It...may come to that." The director sighed wearily. Diamond Head smiled as Nova nearly choked.  
  
"Excuse you?! You're not talking about what I think you're talking about, are you?" Nova demanded.  
  
"Epyrus-7 is, technically, outside of the borders included in the Intergalactic Codes of Spatial Combat. Our...weapons of choice aren't exactly limited here."  
  
"'Weapons of choice'. That's a damn fine why to describe plague weapons!" Nova snapped. The director replied, but it was drowned out by the sound of an explosion that threw the three off their feet, and sent Nova spiraling into darkness. Thankfully, it was for scant seconds only. Rider opened his eyes and saw Skrulls pouring over their lines, wearing mini jetpacks perfect for sniping, and doing just that. Diamond Head was brandishing a large laser gun and laughing and grinning like an insane clown while the Regional Campaign director dodged heavy fire to reach her goal. Nova could only see the battlefield, though, having been deafened by the explosion. Despite the chaos around him, Nova felt a serene calm, like an out of body experience. He was going to die on some random alien world, fighting for a people not his own, and no one back home would know. He knew that now. He'd fight to his last breath, like the good soldier, but as he flew towards his first target, he was already thinking of things he'd wished he'd said to his family, friends, things he would have done differently.  
  
Nova slammed into one Skrull who hadn't been paying attention and grabbed him by the neck. Rider pulled his fist back, and was ready to deliver a fatal blow when everything around him froze. It was like God suddenly pressed the pause button. Nova looked around, baffled by this change of events.  
  
"You could have stopped it."  
  
Nova's attention snapped back to the skrull he'd been holding seconds before.  
  
"You could have stopped it all." The skrull stated as his body melted like a roman candle. Nova's heart started pounding like a jackhammer as he saw the skrulls melting like ice cream on a warm, summer day. She'd done it, she'd really done it... Diamond Head's laugher, piped directly into his helmet by the former villain, grew louder as the burning in Nova's stomach swelled. Nova felted a legion of emotions wash over him. Shame, guilt, anger, hatred all boiled into one. As he watched his enemies die a horrible, agonizing death, Nova just willed it all to go away. Energy washed outwards from every pore, killing friend and foe alike.  
  
Nova scanned the battlefield, and felt a sickening case of deja vu. The battlefield below him was covered with friends and foes, all dead. Only this time, they were dead by his hand. Nova tumbled thru the air, his head swimming at the realization of what he'd done. He came crashing to the ground, slamming into the soft ground next to one of the few survivors of the Nova power massacre.  
  
"Damn kid, how powerful are ya anyways?" Diamond Head asked.  
  
"Fuck... off." Rich rasped.  
  
"Suit yourself. This may not be a BBQ, but..." Diamond Head pointed his fingers to the green liquid remains of what had to be the formerly attacking Skrulls, "...we got plenty of sauce, heh, heh."  
  
"You're sick." Nova sneered. "Maybe," Diamond Head waved towards the charred bodies on the battlefield, "...but you're the one who did all this."  
  
Metro City, The Workplace  
  
"No!" Richard Rider shouted as he shot up like bullet, his body covered in a fine sheen of sweat. After a moment to orientate himself, he rubbed his eyes wearily, and glanced over at the blue sleeping form of Namorita, his lover. Thankfully, he hadn't awoken her.  
  
"That's why you don't drink Rider, remember?" He groused to himself as he pulled the sheets off his body and walked towards the bathroom in his boxers. After splashing some warm water in his face to wake up, Rider examined himself in the mirror. He had the infamous five o clock shadow and his hair reached down slightly past his neck and looked like it hadn't been combed in two years. In other words, he looked perfect. Nova turned the shower on and bathed for a few minutes before stepping out.  
  
"Monkey suit on!" With a flash, a yellow and gold uniform with three interconnected suns prominently displayed on the chest appeared around Richard Rider.  
  
"Shuffering shad...what are you doing up so early?" Namorita moaned softly as Nova walked out of the bathroom. Namorita, like Nova, had chosen to get drunk off her ass the night before. Unlike Nova however, her body didn't burn alcohol out of her system half as fast, resulting in a hang over the size of Cleveland.  
  
"Early? It's nine thirty, baby blue. I promised Rahne I'd run an errand for her." Nova replied.  
  
"You're my boyfriend, you gotta hold my hair while I puke, though." Namorita protested feebly.  
  
"You'll do fine without me, babe. That should teach you not to drink like a fish."  
  
"Cute pun." Namorita groaned, "You didn't complain about the sex."  
  
"Umm, 'Nita? I'm a guy. We never complain about the sex." Nova said as he opened the door to the hallway, "Sorry babe, I promised Rahne."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Hey you bitch, don't call Rahne a bastard!"  
  
"I didn't, bastard." Namorita grumbled as she threw a pillow at the door. Nova just shook his head as he closed the door and strolled towards the recreation room. To most of Force Works, Rahne was like the little sister they never had, but actually wanted. She was kind, supportive and friendly unconditionally. If she ever disagreed with you, one felt like it was just the opinion she disagreed with, not the person them self. Heck, Nova suspected that Rahne was probably the only person every team member liked. So, when she innocently asked him to ferry a few things to Muir Island, how could he say no? He didn't care that he would have to cross the Atlantic Ocean to do it, because it mad Rahne happy. Nova entered the recreation room to see Rahne, fully human wearing jeans and a purple sweater, placing some final items a large black gym bag, naturally made of unstable molecules for the trip.  
  
"Everything good to go?" He asked  
  
"Oh, Rich! I cannae thank ye enough for this!" Rahne said as she set down the final item in the bag. She walked over to Rider and gave him a warm hug.  
  
"It's no problem, Rahney." Nova said as he hugged her back. As he did so, he felt something odd. He couldn't place his finger on it though, so he dismissed it for now, "How was your date last night?"  
  
"Umm, it was fine." Rahne said quickly  
  
"You seen Robbie, by the way? He borrowed my MP3 player, and I wanted to get it back for the trip. I haven't seen him yet, though."  
  
"The poor boyo had to go to a funeral." Rahne sighed, "he's hurting some, the poor lad."  
  
Nova looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and snickered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You gave him a pity kiss, didn't you?" Nova inquired  
  
"Just a peck on the cheek, why?"  
  
"Because he told me and Dani he was goin' to a wedding. He always jokes that they're the death of two single people." Nova laughed out loud as he picked up Rahne's bag.  
  
"That....that little trickster!" Rahne huffed, her face scrunched up in annoyance, which Nova found to be very cute.  
  
(To see what Speedball's up to, see the latest issues of M2K's Champions. If you didn't know that, what the hell is wrong with you?)  
  
"Hey, there any cookies in here?" Nova asked with a mischievous grin as he started to unzip the bag.  
  
"If there are, they're nae f'r you. They're f'r me mum." Rahne scolded mockingly as she slapped Nova's hand. Nova zipped the bag back up, and then paused. He had just felt it again, that little something wrong. He placed the bag down and grabbed Rahne by the wrist, and felt it again. A little tingling like his hand was asleep, or in this case, absorbing very small levels of energy. Like the energy produced when creating small holographic illusions.  
  
"Rich, what... are ye doin'? What's wrong?" Rahne asked nervously  
  
"I see flesh, but feel fur." Nova informed her. The man called Nova was many things, but one thing he was not, was stupid; "Turn the image inducer off Rahne."  
  
"What...are ye talkin'..."  
  
"Off. Now."  
  
Rahne's free hand glided to her belt, and suddenly the reddish brown fur associated with her wolf form replaced Rahne's human complexion. Her long reddish brown hair also covered half her face, noticeably her left eye. Nova gently moved the hair out of Rahne's face with his index finger to reveal a black eye. It looked old, but Nova was fully aware of Rahne's healing factor. He also knew she hadn't a scratch on her, in either form, from the last battle Force Works was involved in.  
  
That's when things suddenly seemed to click for Nova. When Rahne first joined the team, she was kindness and compassion come to life. But in recent weeks, she was rather subdued, quite, like she was carrying some hidden burden. The missing image inducer from last night and now, Rahne's rather out of character deception and bruises. "Rahne, is Doug treating you right?" He asked, not bothering to hide the suspicion laced in every word.  
  
"O...O...of course. I just went out for a stroll this mornin', and ran into a mugging. Buggers got in a lucky shot, is all." Rahne stammered, very unconvincingly.  
  
"Damn lucky, considering you went to a school to learn how to freakin' fight." Nova stated as he released Rahne's wrist and folded his arms across his chest and stared her down. Despite his best efforts, Nova couldn't corral his anger. To begin with, he needed something to get his mind off his dream and subsequent war past, and second, he loved Rahne like a little sister. Anyone who didn't treat her like a lady was in for a world of trouble, "Tell me kiddo, if I asked Dani to examine you, will that black eye be the only bruise she finds on you?"  
  
"Of course." Rahne said weakly, without looking Nova in the eyes, rather looking away sheepishly.  
  
"Really? Lets find out then." Nova answered. He steeled himself for any possible argument or excuse Rahne could come up with. Something was wrong, and the Human Rocket fully intended to get to the bottom of it. Nothing she could say or do would stop him from getting to the bottom of this.  
  
"Epyrus-7?" Rahne asked, confused  
  
Except of course, that.  
  
"Excuse me?" Nova asked, utterly flabbergasted. Rahne pointed towards the window where great flaming letters spelled out 'Epyrus-7. I know the truth.' along with what some might mistake as random numbers, but which Nova recognized as an alien code he'd hoped to never to see again.  
  
"Rahne, we'll talk later, I've got something I gotta do." Nova explained without turning around to face her.  
  
"Rich, what's wrong? Lets get the others, we can..."  
  
"You are not to assemble the team. That's an order, Rahne, from Force Works' second in command." Said Nova as he opened the window and hovered out over the edge, "We'll get everything sorted out when I get back."  
  
"Nova, wait!" Rahne called out, but he was already gone. Rahne bit her lower lip lightly in fear. Nova was obviously keeping something from her (the irony of the situation escaped her), and was likely in danger. Anyone who'd call out Nova would have to know what he was capable of. At the same time, Rahne was loath to go against any order for any reason. What could she do...?  
  
Lucky Hotel, Metro City  
  
Metro City Police Commissioner Stone rubbed his baldhead in frustration as he ducked under the police tape surrounding the front door of a seedy hotel room. Laying on the dirty green-carpeted floor was the body of a mutant registration lobbyist, fifty years young, surrounded by two plain-clothes officers and a police photographer.  
  
"Another one, huh?" Stone asked  
  
"What do you think? Guy's been dead eight hours at least according to the M.E, and he's still too hot to touch. Like his blood was replaced with boiling water." The detective replied.  
  
"Christ. Look, the meta crimes unit won't be here for at least another hour. Canvas the area, and see if any hydrokinetic felons are or have been in the area." Stone ordered. The detective snorted in sarcastic amusement.  
  
"Sir, with all due respect, we know who's behind this. There's only one person who can boil body fluids within a hundred miles of here."  
  
Stone sighed wearily and wished that he were still on Code:Blue. Things were so much simpler then, "I know, John, I know. But that guy's protected by one of the richest guys in the world. We act too soon we'll blow the case sky high. The rules are different for celebrities suspected of murder regardless of evidence," Stone turned and began to leave, "but only in the beginning. Only in the beginning."  
  
The North Pole  
  
Nova touched down on an ice drift and began scanning the area with the infrared lenses in his helmet while tensed for an attack. He spent the next several minutes searching, but predictably found nothing.  
  
"I know you're out there, Skrull, so show your damn face already!" Nova roared aloud in frustration.  
  
"I'm not a skrull, but will I do?" Asked a familiar voice. Nova spun around to see the second to last person he wanted to see right now. The first being the person who was calling him out.  
  
"Arsenal." Nova grumbled as his steel skinned and winged teammate hovered a few feet behind him, "What are you doing here? I told Rahne..."  
  
"She said that you told her not to assemble the team, but not a teammate." Arsenal answered with a concerned look, "Care to explain what Epyrus-7 means?"  
  
"No." Nova replied sharply.  
  
"Maybe you should do it anyways, because I suspect whatever it is, it'll come out shortly." Suggested Arsenal  
  
Nova rolled his eyes heavenwards, and let out an annoyed sigh, "Fine. A few years ago, when I was fighting in a war with the Nova Corps, we were assigned to take an important planet, Epyrus-7. The skrulls had a colony there, and were using its star gate to halve the distance of their supply lines."  
  
"Sounds like it was an important fight."  
  
"Oh, yeah. The higher ups made it clear that if we didn't win this fight, we shouldn't bother coming home. We almost didn't too. Skrulls were dug in too deep and too well fortified. To say it got very bloody very quickly is an understatement. Which only left one option, in the high command's opinion, anyways." Nova explained angrily. He was still, to this day, ashamed of his fellows' decisions.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Biological weapons. Wiped everyone out. Some of those who objected, or were deemed traumatized by the incident, were mindwiped, like me. After a while though, I remembered bits and pieces until everything finally came together. Happy now?" Nova spat. He deliberately omitted the fact that he may have speeded more than a few of the dead along on their journey for obvious reasons.  
  
"I won't be happy until you get over whatever damn grudge you have with me." Arsenal snapped back, pointing an accusing finger at Nova; "You've had a problem with me since day one, bucket head and I've had it! I'm here freezing my ass off to help you, and all you can do is show me contempt for some unknown reason! Why is that?!"  
  
"Because he is a dishonorable man, more than likely." A new voice venomously spat, interrupting the two. The two workers looked up to see an ugly green skinned, rumple chinned creature with flaming, stony features, "Epyrus-7 was a colony world, filled with innocent civilians, women and children. You helped kill them Rider, but today they get their vengeance."  
  
"That what you want, Skrull, your kind always does; but I never condoned what happened that day!" Nova snapped. Superskrull provided a counterpoint in the form of a blast of superheated plasma, bowling the two heroes head over heels thru the air.  
  
"Fine, you want play it that way, we'll play it that way." Nova shot forward at Superskrull, intent on a face to fist meeting. The alien warrior side stepped Nova the last second and wrapped his elastic, orange rock covered arms around Nova's head and squeezed tightly. Arsenal saw this happening and released his optic blasts at the Superskrull, only to have them blocked by an invisible shield.  
  
"Richard Rider, I hereby condemn you to death for you war crimes against all organics. No technicality will save you here." Superskrull snarled as he strangled the life out of Nova. Richard Rider felt his lungs burning for air, and struggled for freedom. Desperately, Nova reacted with an almost forgotten instinct and tried to unleash a gravity pulse, a power he'd gained after he'd restored the Nova Corps and Xandar. It was also a power he'd lost recently when his powers started to flux. Regardless, green energy cascaded off his body from every pore, washing his attacker away like a leaf in the wind and onto the powered white snow covering a nearby iceberg.  
  
"A gravity pulse? How did you do that? My intelligence indicated your power wasn't anywhere near prime levels!" Superskrull exclaimed.  
  
Nova was equally as baffled, but then he thought back to recent events. Several weeks ago, he was used as a battery to charge a prison facility, his entire body acting as a conduit for the Nova force. Could that have been what altered his powers, yet again?  
  
"No matter, you'll die just the same." Superskrull said confidently as he stood up and stalked towards Nova. He was at the edge of the iceberg and ready to flame on when a crimson blast destroyed the ground underneath him and a freight train seemingly slammed into him. Or at least that's what it felt like to the skrull.  
  
"Forget about someone? Well, you're going to pay for it now." Arsenal stated as he pummeled Superskrull with his steel fists and simultaneously blasting at him with his optic blasts. Despite his brave words, Arsenal knew Superskrull was in another league in terms of power. If he didn't keep the pressure up, Bobby knew this battle would turn against him in the blink of an eye. Already, Superskrull was covered in an invisible shield and trying to fight back. He just couldn't concentrate fully, Arsenal's only saving grace.  
  
"Back off Arsenal, I got an idea." Nova stated as he grabbed Bobby's shoulder and gently tossed him out of the way.  
  
"Nova, what are you doing?" Arsenal demanded, but Nova didn't bother to reply. His eyes were closed in concentration as he reached inside himself, tapping the force that gave him his powers. He had just rediscovered the link, and called forth as much power as he could safely handle.  
  
"Good God." Arsenal said slack jawed as he watched his teammate. Nova was shining like a star as he unleashed a powerful, orange blast christened a 'Nova pulse'. It was the most powerful weapon in his newly restored arsenal, having stunned the might Gladiator of the Imperial Guard. Arsenal had to shield his eyes as the blast arced outwards and utterly devastated everything in its path. The blast faded after several seconds, leaving Nova slumped over in the air like a puppet whose strings had just been cut.  
  
"Nova! Move!" Arsenal shouted seconds before superheated plasma struck his steel form. Nova looked up to see the Superskrull hovering above him, roughly sixteen feet away.  
  
"Oh, fuck... me." Nova swore as he realized that in his haste to revel in his returned power, he'd wasted his most devastating attack. Not only that, he missed by a country mile at least. To make matters even worse, Nova didn't have enough strength left in him fight now. He was utterly screwed, and it was completely his own fault.  
  
"You...*cough* ...are an idiot, Corpsman." Superskrull coughed sickly as he cocked his orange rock covered fist, elongated to the size of a dumpster, back and then nailed Nova squarely in the chest. Nova tumbled down thru the air like a discarded child's toy, scarcely able to stay conscious, let alone being able to stop his fall. But before he could strike the freezing cold water below, two steel hands grabbed him and stopped his plummet. Superskrull saw this of course, and instantly gave chase.  
  
"He was right, you are a damn idiot today." Arsenal stated to Nova as they weaved thru the icebergs with Superskrull hot on his tail, literally, while shouting alien obscenities; thru a fit of coughing oddly enough, "You should have coordinated with me!"  
  
A fireball streaked past the two and collapsed a wall of ice ahead of the two heroes. Arsenal knew immediately that Superskrull was trying to force them up, thus making them easier targets. He gritted his teeth and barreled the raining ice. It was painful and unnerving, but easily survived for the two heroes.  
  
"Bitch later." Nova groaned, "Any ideas what to do?"  
  
Arsenal nodded ahead to where a very wide and very tall mountain of ice was located. Arsenal cut back on his speed as he dived low, nearly touching the water as he sped towards the outcrop of stone with Superskrull nipping on his heels.  
  
"That's the oldest trick in the book!" Nova warned.  
  
"I know." Arsenal said thru gritted teeth as he pulled up at the last instant, barely avoiding smashing into the mountain wall, only a hair's breath from colliding.  
  
"You'll not catch a warrior of my mett..."Was as far as the Superskrull got before his elastic face smashed into the steel footed feet of Arsenal.  
  
"I come with anti lock brakes." Arsenal smirked. He moved his feet around slightly, still embedded in the enhanced Skrull's face, "Feels like I stepped in dog shit."  
  
Arsenal pulled his feet out and lurched forward, giving him an excellent view of the Skrull warrior. The steel skinned Worker unleashed a powerful optic blast, striking the skrull directly in the chest and propelling him down underneath the water.  
  
"I think he's down for the count." Arsenal opinioned as Nova floated out of his arms. Nova looked a little steadier, but not by much, "You okay?"  
  
"No... feel like I've run a marathon with cement shoes." Nova activated his helmet's environmental controls and sealed his face off, "but that doesn't matter. I've gotta get him while he's down."  
  
Arsenal grabbed him by the shoulder, "You mean we gotta get him. My steel form doesn't need air, and we're teammates."  
  
"Fine, just try to keep up." Nova said as he plunged down into the murky waters. Arsenal was right on his heels. Luckily, Superskrull hadn't sunk too deep, so he was visible to both heroes. But Superskrull was hardly in attack mode. Rather, his entire body was limp, and he looked very much like he was having a seizure.  
  
"Man, how hard did he hit me?" Arsenal asked over the comm. link.  
  
"Be careful, he might be faking it." Nova warned with his fists raised. Arsenal ignored him and carefully approached the limp form of Superskrull, and came to the conclusion that if he wasn't sick or in serious trouble, he was doing an incredible acting job. Arsenal grabbed Superskrull by his collar and flew up and out of the water.  
  
"I think something's seriously wrong with him, Rich." Arsenal stated as he carefully laid the skrull warrior down on his side. Superskrull started convulsing, spitting up water with his eyes rolling up to the back of his head. Nova hovered a few feet away, ready for any sign of deception. Superskrull, when all was said and done, was still a skrull, after all.  
  
"I think I gotta agree with you there, but what?" Nova finally admitted  
  
"Could you still be infected with that bioweapon and not know it?"  
  
Nova's eyes went wide in horror, "Sonofabitch...that's gotta be it!"  
  
Nova scooped up Superskrull and said, "Stay here. I think I can save him, but it's a longshot."  
  
Bobby grabbed his shoulder, "And when you do, then what? He'll be at full strength ready for another round. I'm coming to!"  
  
Nova knew he didn't have time to argue, so all he said was, "Hold on, then." Nova shot up and thru the air, and within less time than it took to tell, was on the edge of the atmosphere and finally in the fringes of space. Arsenal gasped, in fear and surprise at the same time. He'd suspected his steel form could survive in outer space, but never wanted to test it. The faux mutant was also afraid the Superskrull would suffocate before Nova's plan had a chance to bear fruit. However, Arsenal could see his chest rising and falling rapidly, so whatever method he used to breath during interspatial travel was still functioning. Nova led them towards a huge spacecraft, similar in design to a MIG fighter plane, but far larger and flashier. Once inside the airlock, Arsenal asked the obvious question.  
  
"You got a damn space ship? When did this happen?"  
  
"It's a little something left over from my time in the Nova corps." Nova explained as they walked down the halls of the vast ship, with Nova in the lead carry Superskrull.  
  
"Those space cops who gave you your powers? Did you quit or something?" Arsenal asked as they turned into a room marked medi lab.  
  
"Or something. I found out they were staging a faked invasion of earth to test the loyalty of the previous Nova, and told them what I thought of them and that with a few choice words. They don't talk to me now and I don't talk to them." Nova explained as he carefully set Superskrull down in a vat filled with a yellow solution, "This'll find a cure for puss bucket faster than we could hope trying anything else, with luck. But shit, my problems don't end here."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I know of another skrull living on earth. If I'm still infected, than he might be too."  
  
"Once we got this contained, we can worry about that." Arsenal calmly stated he read the readout on the medical computers. Everything was translated into English, so he had little problem following it, "Huh."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The medical computer's already found a cure. The solution to your bioweapon, for skrulls anyways, is orange juice."  
  
"I thought O.J kills?" Nova remarked  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"White boy humor, never mind." Just then, Superskrull burst out of the tank and reached out with his elastic arms, wrapping them tightly around the two hero's throats.  
  
"I activate Grimm's power, which I can do at the speed of thought, and your necks are snapped." He warned.  
  
"Then why... don't you?" Nova choked.  
  
"Because I don't know why." Superskrull replied simply, "Why did you save me?"  
  
"Because I'm a petty bastard, and I won't let Epyrus-7 claim another skrull life." Nova said firmly, despite the tension on his throat. The two warriors' eyes locked for the briefest of moment, before silently coming to an agreement.  
  
"You may be a 'petty bastard', but I am a skrull warrior, and have my honor," Superskrull explained as he unwrapped his arms from around their throats, "you have saved my life, and I am convinced now that you had no real part in the massacre at Epyrus-7. Unless you wish to keep fighting, I'll take my leave now."  
  
Nova and Arsenal cautiously escorted the Superskrull to an exit airlock, ready for any sign of betrayal. Superskrull, however, was a skrull of his word, and left without incident. Nova watched him leave as Arsenal took a moment to take in the alien craft.  
  
"Man, this is one sweet toy you got here, Rider. Guess if we ever need more planes, we know what team member to call, huh?"  
  
"Because you're better than me." Nova deadpanned, staring into his own reflection in the airlock's glass window.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Because you're better than me," Nova repeated without turning around, "that's why I've been riding your ass."  
  
"I still don't understand." Arsenal confessed.  
  
"I've been doing the hero thing for a while now," Nova explained, "and I'm good at it. It's really the only thing I'm good at and it's taken me some time to get this good. Then you come along, riding Parvenue's coat tails. And you know what? Despite barely any experience, you've held your own with the best of us. I guess...it made look at myself, and I didn't like what I saw." Nova turned around and extended his hand, "But that's my problem, and I'm sorry I made it yours. Sorry."  
  
"No one's perfect, Nova," Arsenal said as he shook his hand, "And for what it's, I think you're doing a fine job, as a hero and as one of the leaders of Force Works. When you don't have your head up your ass, anyways."  
  
Nova let out a small chuckle, "Thanks. I'll get you back to the Tower, then I gotta find someone in New York."  
  
"That skrull you told me you met?" Arsenal asked. Nova nodded in affirmation, "You probably don't have to. Orange Juice, according to your med scanner, provides a lifetime immunization for skrulls. I'd bet my life your buddy is fine."  
  
"I would too," Nova replied evenly, "but like I said, I'm not gonna let Epyrus-7 claim one more victim."  
  
-The End-  
  
Next Issue: Enter a new Eric the Red and his own all new, all different Factor 3! Who are they? What are their goals? And who will be maimed in finding out those answers? Plus, Rahne's relationship with Doug comes to a head!  
  
Biography (long one this time, sorry)  
  
Nova powered a superprison in issue 8. He supposedly lost his enhanced powers in Force Works 2. His 'Nova pulse' stunned Gladiator in Nova vol.2# 1 (Glads still kicked his ass, though). An alien invasion was hinted at in New Warriors 75 vol 1, but since it obviously never happened, I'm explaining it away as a loyalty test. Sue me  
  
Nova met a skrull living on earth in The Max 3, my first M2K issue  
  
Work Letters  
  
Last issue got me a review from Brent Lambert, a great writer who mistakenly thinks Force Works can't take the Thunderbolts. Take it away, Brent!  
  
Force Works #10 by David Ingram  
  
THE GOOD: Force Works prove themselves with this issue to be worthy  
  
of their name. X-Treme takes out all of Eugenix in clever ways that  
  
showcase just how cool of a character he can be. Moonstar gives  
  
Genetix a beat down without breaking a sweat. And Wiz Kid once again  
  
proves why he is Force Works most valuable team member. But lets not  
  
forget the abuse that Rahne is undergoing. David is stepping into  
  
dangerous territory with this story, but I'm anxious to see where he  
  
goes with it.  
  
I've waited a long time to show just how much of a bad ass X-Treme and Moonstar really are, glad you liked it. Taki did have a cute contribution, did he? Rahne's plot is coming to a boil, as seen this issue, and I hope you like where I take it.  
  
THE BAD: Arsenal's dilemma seems a little bit over dramatized to me  
  
and I've never really known Moonstar to be such a cocky character as  
  
she seems to be becoming in this series.  
  
I actually thought it was a little under dramatized, actually. One the one hand, Sublime did chop up his body, on the other hand, Sublime helped give Arsenal a family and purpose in life, along with incredible power. To each their own. And yeah, Dani is unduly cocky, but that's because 'everything's going perfectly' ;)  
  
OVERALL: A solid issue from a solid series  
  
Thanks man! Rock on! 


	12. Factor 3!

Force Works 12  
Enter Factor 3!  
  
Metro City, The Workplace  
  
The man called Nova groaned as he wearily pulled the bed sheets off of himself and began another day, luckily not having to spend this day like the few previously. He'd had just spent the last two days searching New York for one single person on the off chance that he might be infected with a bioweapon, the thought that the query of his search might already be dead never far from his mind. Eventually, Nova had managed to find his man, and discovered his concerns were baseless. But that didn't exactly make up for the fact that Rider had had less than four hours sleep in the forty-eight hours leading up to that. But with that out of the way, Nova still had to deal with a familiar and very much annoying problem.  
  
"I'm half tempted to give these damn things up for all the problems they're giving me." Nova mumbled to himself as he entered his bathroom, though he didn't believe that thought for a second. Regardless, he was still concerned about the state of his powers. During a recent battle with a powerful alien warrior known as the Superskrull, Nova demonstrated powers he'd thought lost forever. Which, of course, meant that his powers had changed yet a-fucking gain. Nova took his toothbrush out and looked towards the bed he shared with his lover and teammate, Namorita. The bed was predictably empty, Namorita being an early riser when she wasn't hung over. He finished brushing, and activated his Nova uniform. Like most of Force Works, Rahne being the only real exception, Rich chose to wear his uniform almost all the time when in the tower, like business clothes or uniforms, choosing only to forgo the masks or in Nova's case, helmet. Rider finished brushing his teeth and then made his way down the hall to the kitchen.  
  
(See last issue for the full details to Nova's problems)  
  
"I cannae believe yuir so bloody single minded about this!" Nova heard a voice all but shout from the kitchen as he approached. Rahne and Rider's lover, Namorita, were sitting across the table from one another eating breakfast, and despite common sense, were having yet another heated political discussion. The two women loved each other like sisters, but politically they were like oil and water. Namorita was the feminist's dream while Rahne was the feminist's nightmare. The Corpsman rolled his eyes as he entered and walked over to the coffee machine, pouring himself a cup.  
  
"I'm hardly being single minded about this!" Kymaera snapped back, "I'm just saying that a woman has a right to chose what to do with her body and that others don't have a right to tell her what to do!"  
  
"Choice, choice, choice! Ye act like choice is morality!" Rahne replied sharply after finishing a bite of eggs, "jus' because ye can make a choice, dinnae mean ye shid!"  
  
"Roe vs. Wade again? Can't you two just flip a coin and call it a day?" Nova joked as he took a sip of his coffee, earning him a venomous look from both women.  
  
"Never mind." Nova replied meekly, shirking under their collective glare, "I'm about to head out to Muir for my check up slash errand. Everything's packed, right Rahne?"  
  
"Aye, thank ye kindly, Richie. I really appreciate it." Rahne said.  
  
Nova grabbed two strips of bacon off Namorita's plate, as he said, "No prob, kiddo. I'd have head to Muir anyways it seems, I need a check up PDQ. I'm just here to make sure my two favorite ladies are alright." Nova was speaking to both women, but was eying Namorita.  
  
"I'll catch you two later."  
  
Both women quietly paused as Nova left the room.  
  
"I love Richie, but he's nae verra subtle." Rahne observed after a sip of orange juice.  
  
"I think it's overrated sometimes, Rahney." 'Nita shrugged, "But he did tell me..."  
  
"Bloody hell, a goon gets a lucky shot and suddenly..." the mutant werewolf sighed, "Doug's treating me jus' fine."  
  
"I thought so." Namorita said as she took a sip of her coffee, "but Rich is a little too chivalrous for his own good sometimes. He's just asking because he cares."  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
"Besides, if I thought Doug was mistreating you, I'd rip his arms off and beat him to death with them." The Atlantean princess said matter of factly.  
  
"Aye, nae doubt." Rahne replied, barely suppressing a shiver, "As I was saying, abortion..."  
  
Muir Island, several hours later  
  
"Alright Mr. Rider, ye can sit up now." Moira Mactaggert said she examined the readout of the computer screen before her.  
  
"So, what's the verdict doc?" Asked Nova, his chest bare for the purpose of examination. He swung his legs off the examination table he'd been lying on and stepped down. Moira MacTaggert stepped out from behind an observation panel with a clipboard tucked under one arm.  
  
"You gotta stay her for observation, beefy boy." Illyana remarked. She was hanging around the lab to both stave off boredom and to stare at the fine specimen of man that was Richard Ryder.  
  
"Hush up girl," Moira said sharply, "As fer yuir problems wit' yuir powers, ah actually have good news. They've stopped fluxing, and yuir readings seem more in line wit' readin's from when ye first gained yuir new powers."  
  
"That's what the last guy told me." Richard said wearily, "Taki said..."  
  
Moira rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively, "Ye might want t' tell yuir 'Wiz Kid' that bein' a genius don' make ye a doctor. Ah have three separate doctorates, Mr. Rider, an' the X-Men come tae me fer medical treatment and exams. What does that tell ye?"  
  
"Damned if I know," Nova replied honestly, "outside of your daughter and Dani, I barely know any of the X types, remember? So, I got all my old powers back? Gravity wave, Nova blast and energy absorption?"  
  
"Aye, and yuir a wee bit stronger now tae. Near as ah ken tell, yuir powers have finally stabilized. Yuir cells won' process the energy any other way now." Moira explained.  
  
"Guess I'm stuck with them. Damn." Nova smiled sarcastically. He then looked around curiously. "Hey, where'd my shirt go?"  
  
Moira looked at the looker where she'd placed the alien uniform, and saw that he was slightly ajar, but obviously empty, "That's a verra good question."  
  
There was a cough that sounded suspiciously like 'France' and the doctor and former New Warrior looked towards Magik, who was whistled innocently while keeping one eye trained on Nova's bare chest.  
  
"What?"  
  
One mile off Muir's coast  
  
John Maclean held the binoculars against his eyes for several minutes, examining Muir Island as best he could. He was standing on the bridge of The Lovebug, what otherwise appeared to be an old, worn unassuming fishing vessel. But if one examined beneath the deck, they would find the latest technology in communications, scanning arrays and to a lesser degree, firearms. They had been stationed around Muir for three days now, always watching.  
  
"Any change?" Peter Thompson, the second in command of this stakeout, asked, "Is he still there?"  
  
"Yes. You'd better radio in. They're expecting a report before launch."  
  
Peter nodded and went below deck, to where an impressive communication system was waiting. He picked up a specialized walkie-talkie and depressing the talk button, stated, "Lookout 1 reporting to central. The superhero known as Nova is currently on site. Advise terminating the launch."  
  
"Acknowledged, Lookout 1. You are hereby ordered to move out. The attack will be launched as planned, and we don't need you being caught in the crossfire."  
  
"Control, the Force Works member known as Nova is on site." Peter said with a little more urgency, "if you attack, Force Works will likely respond.  
  
"We are aware of this Peter. Please, follow your orders." A new voiced evenly stated over the radio, one Peter recognized as the leader of his organization.  
  
"Sir, I apologize, but I must again recommend that..."  
  
"We heard you the first and second time." The voice said calmly, "Now please. Withdraw. I don't care to repeat myself." The voice was calm, collected and surprisingly patient, like that of a teacher explaining something to a student. There was no fear in Peter's voice as he acknowledged the order and conveyed it to his men. His leader didn't rely on fear at all, rather common sense and intelligence. Peter didn't know why they were still launching the attack, but he had faith in his commander.  
  
Muir Island  
  
"Thanks for the check up, doc. Its good to finally get a clean bill o' health." Nova explained as they walked down the corridors of the facility.  
  
"It was muh pleasure. And thank ye for the care package from Rahne. When ye get back to Metro City, tell her t' bloody call me." Moira ordered  
  
"Rahne doesn't call?" Nova asked, somewhat confused, "I thought..."  
  
"O' course she calls and emails, jus' never on the video phones we have." Moira huffed, "I've nae seen my little girl's face in an age!"  
  
Nova was about to respond, but he doubled over in pain, his energy absorption powers flaring and playing havoc, albeit temporarily, with his nervous system.  
  
"Nova, what's wrong lad?" Moira asked as she grabbed his arm to steady him.  
  
"I think we're about to have guests." Nova said thru gritted teeth, "is there a computer working?"  
  
As fortune would have it, the two had stopped next the security station. Moira rushed inside and began evaluating the computer systems followed by a limping Nova.  
  
"Moira, what's going on? I was surferin' the web when everything just froze!" Magik explained as she teleported into the security station.  
  
"Bloody hell! Everything's frozen!" Moira exclaimed, "Only the communications still work, but how..."  
  
"And monitors." Magik pointed towards the camera stations showing men wearing heavy armor and carrying bigger guns emerging from a portal on the north side of the island, "We got guests."  
  
"Maybe we should get a little help." Illyana said flippantly, "Think X-Corp or X-Force is busy?"  
  
"Screw that. Lets get some real firepower." Nova said as he activated the panic button in his helmet, "I assume you got a vault or somethin' around here doc. Those jerks are probably after your research, or you. You get someplace safe, and me and Blondie will hold them off long enough for Force Works to get here."  
  
"Aye, good luck lad." Moira said as she withdrew a pistol from an emergency lock box and tucked it into her labcoat.  
  
"Well shucks," Illyana deadpanned as she withdrew her soulsword and opened a teleport disc for Moira, "I guess this beats paying for room and board."  
  
Metro City  
  
"Lets go, let go, lets go!" Mirage shouted with enough authority to put any drill sergeant to shame as her team poured into the Stealth Wing and took their seats.  
  
"Dani, the signal's from Muir..." Rahne said fearfully as she quickly entered the plane and buckled up.  
  
"I know, but don't worry. Nova and Moira are more than tough enough to hang on until we get there." Dani promised.  
  
"Man, I get back from LA one day and already back into the insanity." The kinetic hero Speedball remarked as he took his seat, "Not that I even left insanity on my off day. I just exchanged it for something else."  
  
"How was L.A by the way?" Taki asked as he strapped himself in.  
  
"What, you didn't hear? I saved L.A with the Avengers. Well, sorta." Speedball smiled, "It was pretty cool, I'll tell you about it later."  
  
Muir Island  
  
Andrew Taylor, leader of the strike force attacking Muir Island, signaled his men forward into the lobby of the main research facility with a silent hand signal. They were all wearing advanced, bulky armors that looked somewhat like hi tech riot gear with red aiming lasers pointing out of their weapons. They were just about to secure the lobby when a far wall exploded outwards in a flurry of shrapnel and blue and gold. Taylor opened his eyes to see Nova hovering there, his arms crossed disapprovingly.  
  
"Appointment only, fellas." Nova said smugly, "And I don't see your names on the list."  
  
"My H.M.O card." One attacker stated as he leveled his large plasma rifle. A sword seemingly appeared out of nowhere and sliced the rifle in two.  
  
"Goons with a sense of humor, don't see that everyday." Magik commented as she went about disabling the men. A sweep with the flat of her blade, now somewhat altered to be more effective in combat, disabled two in front of her while Nova grabbed another and tossed him into his companions, "Not that it'll help."  
  
Magik teleported behind Nova, and the alien empowered warrior unleashed a mild gravity wave, washing all the soldiers away like leaves caught a whirlwind. Nova and Magik cautiously followed out after the men, ready for any tricks  
  
"I'm almost tempted to say this is too..." Nova wasn't able to finish his sentence before he found himself on the receiving end of a powerful blow that sent him careening thru the air high above Muir Island. Nova blinked stars out of his eyes as he saw his enemy flying towards him. The man was wearing a skintight white uniform with black gloves and boots with a sun emblem on the center of his chest and his hands glowed with power as yellow joggles covered his eyes.  
  
"You're new on the block." Nova said as he ducked under a right hook. Nova struck back with a left hook to the top of the man's head and a right uppercut that staggered the mystery combatant.  
  
"No I'm not, actually. Name's Sundown, kid. I took on both the Avengers and X-Men a long time back." Sundown pointed his hands and orange energy washed out and over Nova, engulfing his body in an inferno of energy. "I've lost a lot of power since then, but I'm still more than you can handle."  
  
"We'll see about that Sunlite." Nova said as he unleashed the energy he'd absorbed from back at Sundown, to no real effect. Nova slammed into him at supersonic speeds and the two powerhouses started grappling in the air, each vying for an advantage. Nova spared a glance down to see two figures, a man covered in a red uniform and what looked like a male Wolfsbane enter the main facility while Magik was being surrounded by some odd characters, which meant to the human rocket, superhumans.  
  
"Damnit Dani, get it in gear!" Nova thought to himself as he struggled with Sundown.  
  
"Five against one? Hello, fair play!" Magik remarked as she regard people before her. She was surrounding by what she figured had to be the oddest team ever. In front of her was a man in a black and white armor that elongated slightly. He'd identified himself as Shoc while demanding her surrender, which Magik was seriously considering. To the left of Shoc was a member of Gen X she recognized as Mondo (Illyana reviewed the Generation X files one day out of boredom, though wasn't he dead?) and to the left of Shoc was a blond woman wearing purple body armor and had bags under her eyes, like she was drunk or drugged out or something. And just to make things more interesting, a man as equally fat as Mondo (though Magik knew perfectly well the fat was likely a display of his powers) was stationed behind her along with a black female escapee from the Movie 'The Fly".  
  
"We don't wanna hurt you." Mondo said evenly.  
  
"Then, ya know, don't." The young sorceress replied.  
  
"Yo blondie! Duck and cover!" A strange hollow voice yelled. Magik immediately teleported away as multi colored bubbles rained from the air and exploded in a wave of kinetic energy. The superhuman attackers moved for cover themselves, but the objective was still achieved. Magik teleported back to where she had been only a moment before and looked up to see her saviors, Force Works, descending from the hovering Stealth Wing. Kymaera was carrying Wolfsbane and Mirage while Arsenal lowered X-Treme and Speedball, while Tarene brought up the rear.  
  
"What's the situation?" Mirage asked as they touched down.  
  
Magik shrugged casually, as if Dani had asked her about her hair, "Don't know. These losers just popped up out of nowhere with attitudes and big guns." she explained, "I don't even know their names!"  
  
"We're Factor 3," Shoc stated, "and we're here for Mrs. Mactaggert's research." Behind him, even men began pouring out of the portal, all heavily armed and ready for action while Factor 3 regrouped, doubtlessly for another attack.  
  
"You'll need her medical expertise in a moment," Dani warned, "Taki, Rahne, X-Treme, get inside! Secure Moira and get the defense systems working! Everyone else, let's get to work!"  
  
"Gin Genie! Wave!" Shoc ordered before Force Works could attack. The blond haired woman groggily pointed towards the ground and unleashed powerful seismic waves, rocking the entire island, bringing everyone ground bound to their knees.  
  
"Genie, cut back!" Shoc ordered angrily as he saw his teammate knock both friend and foe alike to the ground.  
  
Namorita took the air and swatted the young woman aside before she could reign in her quake powers, "Nice coordination, there." Nita smirked to Shoc.  
  
The black and white warrior replied with an elongated fist to Kymaera's stomach and unleashed a torrent of energy at her teammates with his other hand, all of whom managed to avoid it. Force Works and Magik scattered and chose their targets  
  
Mirage charged the soldiers emerging from the portal and fired her arrows like a woman possessed. She knew so long as their enemies had a direct supply line to Muir Island, Force Works would be at a disadvantage. Unfortunately, the Factor 3 operatives knew this too, and stood their ground and returned fire. Mirage ducked behind a small hill to avoid lead death and tried to think of another way to shut down that portal.  
  
Speedball bounded towards the other fat guy and smirked, "Who're you? The Blob's ugly cousin?"  
  
The young man, wearing a blue sweater and very baggy pants replied, "I'm Phat. P.H.A.T, Spazball." Speedball barely had time to duck out of the way before a very fleshy and elongated fist came crashing towards him like a wave, "Figured out why yet?"  
  
"Good lord! I'm fighting one of weight watcher's ten most wanted!" Speedball sprung up into the air and unleashed a torrent of kinetic at Phat. The chubby mutant's large body seemed to just brush it off, easily dispelling the energy. As Speedball fell back towards the earth, Phat slid his manipulative flab underneath Speedball, who landed on it with a wet 'splat'. The mutant fat had far too much give for Speedball to rebound and before Robbie could summon more kinetic energy to leap away, another wave of fat washed over him.  
  
"Not so funny now, are you?" Phat growled as he compacted his mass around Speedball in an attempt to crush him. Phat couldn't hear if Speedball replied, but he quickly felt a powerful force pushing back against his fat, demanding release. Inside of the weight-wielding mutant, Speedball's brow furrowed in concentration as he expanded his force field, trying to force his way out. Phat's brows furrowed in concentration as he attempted to lock speedball down, but finally decided it was too much. He released Speedball, who shot out of the fat like a greased pig.  
  
"Nearly drowned by fat! I'm gonna have nightmares about today for life!" Speedball exclaimed as he ricocheted back, "You must die!"  
  
"Bring it on, Sponge bob." Phat declared as he lashed out with a spongy fist  
  
Mondo pressed his hands against a special belt, given to by his leader that contained minerals and elements that complimented Mondo's ability to absorb the properties of anything he wished. Mondo chose titanium steel as Arsenal rushed towards him with his own steel skin. Mondo braced himself for the impact, but Arsenal suddenly changed tactics. He shifted back to his human form and used his agility to leap over Mondo almost at the last second. As soon as he touched down, Arsenal unleashed his powerful optic blasts at the back of Mondo's head, causing the steel giant to stagger forward and his vision to swim. Before he could press his advantage, Bobby's shoulder exploded in mess of blood and bone. Arsenal crumbled to the ground and in a haze of pain, looked over his shoulder to see a group of men approaching, weapons all trained on him.  
  
"Mondo! You're the swinger, we'll keep him occupied!" One man yelled  
  
Arsenal unsheathed his bone claws and activated his steel skin, thus sealing his shoulder wound, "Not for long, I promise you that." And he went to work.  
  
Wiz Kid rushed inside the Muir Island facility alongside Wolfsbane and X- Treme, though poorly keeping pace with them. In the span of two seconds, he tapped into the main computer, reviewed all the information on what was happening and had happened, and made a decision. Without informing Wolfsbane or X-Treme, who were too far ahead of himself to begin with, he turned on his heels and started back the way he came to join the battle. He'd made it outside when what appeared to be the female version of the human fly, wearing ebony body armor, slammed into him and carried the techno morph into the air.  
  
"Name's Angel, little red riding hood, and we got special orders regarding you." Before Taki could properly react, she vomited a green fluid upon his face, and he felt his entire body go numb.  
  
"That big brain won't help you with your entire body paralyzed, will it?" Angel asked smugly as she dangled Wiz Kid by his wrist, much like a prize catch. So smug with her victory, she didn't notice Wiz Kid form a laser gun in his left hand until he brought it up and ruthless blasted her right wing to shreds.  
  
"Arrgh! You gimp bastard!" Angel started to tumble thru the air, but Wiz Kid, now sporting a jet pack, grabbed her by the wrist and held her tight. Angel nervously looked down, wondering how the tables could have turned so quickly and brutally.  
  
"My 'big brain' has never been limited by my body before." An electronic voice informed Angel. She looked up at Taki to see him clearly talking, though his mouth remained closed.  
  
"Exo-skeleton formed by my tech pack, which is controlled by my mind." The electronic wizard pressed his gun against Angel's cheek, "Now why are you here?"  
  
"Go to hell you little fuck!" She spat. Taki increased the temperature of the gun barrel against Angel's cheek slightly, "Okay, okay! Our leader wants info on that Legacy Virus thing. He thinks that if he creates a disease that don't discriminate and really deadly, it'll bring everyone together."  
  
Taki pressed his gin harder against Angel's face, "You're lying."  
  
"The fuck I am! Eric's always goin' on about how 9/11 helped bring people together." Angel explained. Forgoing further debate, Wiz Kid arced down towards the ground, dropped Angel on her ass and waded into the battle.  
  
"Excuse me, pardon me, coming thru." Tarene said calmly as she swatted heavily armored men aside as easily as one might brush dandruff off their shoulder. The men sought to bar her way to the portal, and despite great courage, were failing utterly. Tarene reached the shimmering yellow tear in space easily, and paused.  
  
"Dani, what do I do now?" She asked. Mirage was too busy dealing with a handful of men to immediately answer.  
  
Mirage jammed her elbow into the neck of one man, "See if you can shut it down," she spun and unleashed two arrows at the men trying to draw a bead on her twenty feet away, "if you can't do that, stop more men from exiting," the Cheyenne warrior slammed her left palm into the neck of another soldier, "but keep it secured, no matter what."  
  
"Okay!" Tarene said cheerfully.  
  
"Excuse me, but who are you?" Tarene heard a new voice inquire from behind her. She whirled around and was met a red armored glove to the face. A booted foot then slammed into her solar plexus, winding her and sending her stumbling back a few feet. For the first time that she could really recall, Tarene hurt. Badly. She saw the man who'd struck her casually stepping out of the portal, garbed in metallic pants, a harness covering his shoulders with straps forming an X reaching from his pants to his harness and sporting a horned helmet, all bright red. Hovering slightly above his left wrist was an energy shield that shimmered brightly, "I'm Eric the Red, you?"  
  
"I'm Tarene, you jerk." The young goddess replied as charged the newest combatant. Eric the Red stood perfectly still until the last moment, then he moved deftly aside and chopped the back of Tarene's neck, bringing her to her knees.  
  
"Yes, but what else are you?" A right cross to the side of her head, "What's your father's name? Your birthday?" Eric swept her legs out from under her, "You're more than just a superpowered girl, aren't you? Or is Tarene all you are?"  
  
"Shut up!" Tarene screamed, unable to answer questions she knew full well she should be able to. Tarene unleashed a powerful lightning blast at Eric's chest from her war mallet. He met it, and reciprocated with a crimson blast of his own that nearly caused Tarene to black out. Thru the stars, Tarene saw Eric the Red approaching.  
  
"I'm sorry for this, but it's for your own good. Now, where were we? Mother's maiden name?" And then Eric the Red began tearing into Tarene, emotionally and physically.  
  
Inside the Muir Island facility  
  
Wolfsbane picked up the soldier who'd foolishly sought to prevent her from reaching her mother, hefted him over her head and threw him towards his companions. She and X-Treme were upon them in seconds, and defeated them in less time than it took to tell.  
  
"How far are we from your mother's safe room?" X-Treme asked as he wiped the blood off his sword.  
  
"Nae that much farther, Adam." Rahne replied as she took off down the hall with X-Treme trailing, "I'm glad yuir here, by the way. Yuir one of the few people I'd want to trust wit' me mum's life."  
  
"Um, thanks." Adam replied quickly, simply because he didn't know how to react to someone actually making conversation, let alone trusting him. Hell, Rahne and Bobby aside, no one on Force Works talked to him outside of need.  
  
He didn't have time to dwell on it as they turned the corner to Moira's safe room and observed a team of technicians examining the vault door, with two people standing guard. One was covered in a red, fleshy suit while the other obviously had powers similar to Rahne, with a werewolf like appearance covered by a (naturally) leather jump suit.  
  
"I'd suggest you people vacate this island right now, before I do something you'll regret." X-Treme warned as he sheathed his sword (not a idle weapon for close quarters combat) and held his fists up, ready for action.  
  
"I must say, these heroes are unduly confident." The werewolf said as he cracked his knuckles, "Don't you agree, Hybrid?"  
  
Long red claws morphed out of the scarlet figure's finger nails, "Oh yeah, Vivisector. Blondie's mine. Gonna take him to school."  
  
"Wolfsbane, the wolf guy's yours. I'll take the other one. I'll be done in a minute if you need backup." X-Treme informed his teammate. Without wasting a moment, both sides lunged for their targets.  
  
"Beauty and the Beast! What a dynamic this batt..."Was about as far as Vivisector got before Rahne's fist slammed into his face. She easily sidestepped Vivisector's counterattack and slammed her fist into his gut, and followed thru with a vicious left hook that dislocated the young man's jaw. Rahne grabbed the back of his suit, and using her incredible strength, lifted him up and hurled him into the technicians attempting to get at her mother. As they went down in a tumbleweed of bodies, Rahne didn't waste a second as she pounced on them. Wolfsbane had no mercy for anyone who would threaten her mother.  
  
"Little cocky, are we?" Hybrid asked as he leaped towards the air at X- Treme, claws extruding from his hands.  
  
"No." X-Treme answered as he fell back and planted a powerful kick on Hybrid's side, like how a soccer player might make a desperate play, the blow sending Hybrid crashing into the metal walls of the facility. X-Treme managed to land on his feet and he shot towards Hybrid like an arrow.  
  
0:03  
  
X-Treme slammed the palms of his hands into Hybrid's kidneys and then let loose dozens of rapid, powerful blows. The alien costume that gave Hybrid his powers instinctively flowed down to his chest, to protect and reinforce the area of X-Treme's attack, just like he knew it would. X-Treme's left foot slammed into Hybrid's knee and twisted it in at an unnatural position  
  
0:17  
  
X-Treme pulled his right hand back, straightened his index and ring finger, and jammed it into Hybrid's throat, just below the Adam's apple. Hybrid made a wet gurgling noise as his air was cut off and X-Treme's left fist slammed into his jaw.  
  
0:25  
  
X-Treme lashed out with a powerful punt that would have put anyone in the NFL to shame, and struck Hybrid a little below his crotch and actually lifted him several inches into the air. As he came down, X-Treme pulled his arms back and then slapped the palms of his hands against both sides of Hybrid's head, boxing his ears.  
  
0:38  
  
Adam grabbed the alien costume around Hybrid's and dragged his head down while leaping up, the effect slamming Hybrid's face into X-Treme's knees at over fifty miles per hour.  
  
0:46  
  
X-Treme released his hold on Hybrid and let him stumble back. Though no words could ever describe Hybrid's pain, Adam could tell he still had some fight left in him. X-Treme nailed Hybrid in the face with a snap kick, which sent the man's head bouncing back off the metal wall and back into X- Treme's speeding foot.  
  
Once.  
  
Twice  
  
And third time's the charm. Hybrid slumped back and fell mercifully unconscious.  
  
0:59  
  
X-Treme joined Rahne as she frantically entered her personal security code into the electronic lock. For a moment, Rahne was afraid the lock was too damaged to work. Thankfully, her fears were put to rest as the large metal doors began to separate once her key code was entered. Rahne rushed inside and nearly tackled Moira to the ground, who was sporting a very nasty looking rifle trained at the doors. Thankfully for Rahne, she was moving too fast and was embracing her mother before Moira even knew what was happening.  
  
"Oh, saints be praised!!" Rahne wept as she embraced her all but biological mother, "Yuir alright!"  
  
"I'm fine luv, I'm fine. These blackhearts ne'er got near me." Moira said reassuringly.  
  
"Ms. Mactaggert, how secure is this location? Can we dig in here?" X-Treme asked as he entered the vault, his eyes wondering around curiously, recognizing a great deal of the technology present from his own Shi'ar background. The vault was lined with all kinds of medical equipment and other types of technology, but that wasn't what attracted X-Treme's attention. X-Treme's eyes latched onto a security screen that displayed the battle raging outside on the grounds.  
  
"I cannae think of a more secure location on Muir, or alla Scotland." Moira answered.  
  
"Default heavy lock, right?" X-Treme inquired as he unsheathed his battleaxe.  
  
"Aye, why?" Moira asked.  
  
X-Treme answered her question by embedding his axe into the controls and leaping thru the metal doors as they slammed shut. X-Treme landed outside the doors and raced towards the exit with murder in his eyes and rage in his heart.  
  
Shoc flew down from the sky and unleashed a blast of black and white energy that drove Dani away from a nest of soldiers who'd surrounded Wiz Kid. Taki, undaunted, created a rail gun around each wrist and let loose with powerful energy bullets that shattered the bones of his foes while his defense protocols protected him with a slight force field. Behind Wiz Kid, Namorita gripped one armored soldier and used his armored body as a flail against his fellows. In the meantime, Arsenal tackled Shoc out of the air from behind and the two slammed into the ground.  
  
"I thought you were a hero!" Arsenal growled as he got up first and unleashed an optic blast at Shoc. Shoc anticipated this, and concentrated, calling forth training given to him by Eric the Red. The red blast passed harmlessly thru him and before Arsenal could register this, Shoc phased thru his steel body like a ghost. Arsenal felt the world swirl around him before he collapsed to the ground unconscious.  
  
"The world has enough heroes, and villains," Shoc stated as he stretched over Arsenal's defeated form, "We're something else. Neither heroes nor villains. The third factor."  
  
A psychic arrow flew thru the air and struck Shoc in the head, sending him to the ground reeling in pain.  
  
"That's good to know, but you're going down all the same." Said Mirage as she readied another arrow. She was about to blast Shoc again when the ground flowed like water around her and she found herself in the earthy and incredibly huge paw of Mondo.  
  
"Sorry, can't let you that, good looking." Mondo, his body formed from Muir Island, said in a rough voice, before his face exploded in a shower of dirt. The grip on Dani disappeared and she landed in a crouch as the dirt body of Mondo's form slumped back into the earth.  
  
"She didn't ask for permission." Wiz Kid spat as he held a smoking laser cannon of his own creation.  
  
"That wasn't very nice, mon!" Mondo roared as a giant hand shot out of the ground with Taki in its giant palm. Taki created two electrified blades in both hands and shoved them into the ground, twisted and spat, "Neither am I." Mondo, and indeed a good portion of Muir Island itself, screamed in pain at the assault on his nervous system.  
  
Dani raced towards Arsenal's unconscious form as quickly as her feet would carry her. Once beside him, she pulled a smelling salt out of her belt, snapped it open and waved it under the unconscious hero's nose. Bobby came around, coughing and hacking a few seconds later.  
  
"Lord that smells nasty." Bobby groaned as he rubbed his nose with one hand and rubbed his head with the other.  
  
"That's the idea, Bobby. Now go give Nova some support." Dani ordered. Arsenal took off into the air and towards Sundown and Nova. No sooner was he out of earshot than the earth under Dani violently shook, throwing her from her feet and on her back. Dani saw that Gin Genie had recovered from Namorita's attack, and was now royally pissed, in both sense of the term.  
  
"Want to see what happens when my powers are turned against human flesh?" The seismic mutant slurred. With no time to aim an arrow, Dani instead reached out to Gin Genies' mind with her illusion powers.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, you little slut?"  
  
Gin Genie whirled around and saw a poorly washed man, wearing sweat pants and a worn wife beater shirt.  
  
"Daddy! Wha...why? Eric promised you were gone!" Gin Genie was almost hysterical at the sight of the man, her heart pounding like a jackhammer, "Don't be mad! Please! I..."  
  
"I'm so sorry." Dani said sincerely as she dropkicked Gin Genie into unconsciousness. Dani had barely touched the ground before weapons fire peppered her general location. Mirage fell forward, rolled and returned fire, hitting her would be snipers.  
  
"This...the...best you got?" Nova demanded as he locked hands with Sundown in a dead heat.  
  
"It's all I need!" Sundown answered.  
  
"Maybe another head, too." Arsenal remarked as he swooped down and struck Sundown in the back of his skull, stunning the solar powered villain. Never one to waste a good shot, Nova slammed his right fist into Sundown's jaw and then cupped his hands together and delivered a powerful jackhammer on the top of Sundown's head. The scientist turned superhuman tumbled down thru the air, and Nova sped his way with some of the energy he'd absorbed from their battle.  
  
"Thanks for the help, though I could have handled it alone." Nova remarked to the hovering Arsenal.  
  
"We don't do things alone here, remember?" Arsenal smiled, "Come on, lets show these guys why we get the big bucks."  
  
"Favorite time of the year?" Eric the Red asked Tarene. Tarene's face by now covered in tears and bruises and her vision obscured, but she refused to back down. Her anger wouldn't let her. She charged forward, but Eric leaped over the enraged Tarene easily. He tucked himself into a ball and then expertly lashed out with his leg, striking her in the back of her head, again bringing Tarene crashing to the ground.  
  
"Brand of ice scream? First kiss, maybe?" Eric inquired as he grabbed Tarene's cape and flipped her over, smashing her face first into the ground. Tarene struggled to her knees, but that was as far as she got. She was spent, both physically and emotionally. Eric the Red, for his part, didn't take advantage of this fact and stood his ground. If Tarene didn't know better, she would also swear that he was giving her a sympathetic look. Eric the Red then turned away to evaluate the battle. Thus far, it was a stalemate, with his regular troops offsetting Force Works' edge in experience against Factor 3.  
  
"Shakari!" A voice screamed in more hatred than humanly possible. Eric the Red turned to see two leather boots smash into his face. X-Treme's kick carried him over his foe and as soon as he landed, he spun around and threw several blades at his enemy, who deftly blocked them with his shield.  
  
"I don't know how it is you're still alive, but I'll send you back to hell where you belong!" X-Treme spat as he withdrew two bundi daggers. He slashed high at Eric, who ducked as anticipated. X-Treme lashed out with a snap kick where Eric's head should have been, but his foe was a fraction too fast, stepping back just quick enough to avoid the shot.  
  
"I'm afraid that you have me mistaken for the last person who wore this armor." Eric explained as he swept Adam's legs out from under him. Adam rolled back slightly and snapped his legs up and out, hoping to catch Eric in the stomach with both feet. Once again, Eric was too fast, and blocked it with his shield. Eric's right hand depressed a button on his belt, and watched in relief as his men began teleporting away and the tear in space that he'd used to invade Muir Island closing. His people were evacuating, and all he had to do now was provide cover. Eric turned from X-Treme and ran towards the battle. Arsenal, who was wrestling Mondo, didn't see Eric the Red until the man's foot struck his jaw.  
  
"Mondo, cover the others retreat." Eric ordered as he stood over Arsenal's stunned form.  
  
"But sir, you can't take them on alone!" Mondo said, fearful for the safety of the man who'd freed him from imprisonment by the villain known as Black Tom.  
  
"I'm not done with you yet!" X-Treme snarled as he tackled Eric the Red.  
  
"Go! Now!" Eric snapped as he grappled with X-Treme. Mondo reluctantly acknowledged the order and melted away to help his teammates. Eric head butted X-Treme and kicked him off. X-Treme was on his feet in a blink, slashing out with his daggers. Despite all his training, all his skill, Eric the Red avoided or blocked every strike with either his shield or free arm. The two warriors sparred full force for a full three minutes, neither side gaining an advantage. Every kick, nerve strike and blow X-Treme unleashed was blocked, dodged or avoided with expert skill by Eric the Red. X-Treme finally slipped up, and left an opening that Eric took full advantage of as he slammed the palm of his hand into the center of Adam's chest, driving all air out of X-Treme's lungs.  
  
X-Treme fell backwards, his body numb, as Eric watched with incredible disinterest, "You're not Shakari." X-Treme rasped after he landed, "He's not that good."  
  
"Glad to see you're paying attention finally." Eric stated.  
  
"You should be paying attention too, Reddy." Nova smirked as he flew down and streaked towards Eric the Red at breakneck speed. Eric stood his ground and with quickness that surprised even Nova, caught Nova's fists in his own and held fast, bring Nova to a very sudden stop.  
  
"Holy shit..."Nova gaped as he felt himself come to a stop faster than almost ever before. Eric the Red backhanded Nova across the face, causing Nova's vision to blur and then casually tossed him away like a child's rag doll. Eric the Red looked around and observed Force Works had now surrounded him, but that his men had successfully escaped.  
  
"Your flunkies may have flown the coup, but if you even think of fleeing we'll may sure you eat your food thru a straw for the next month." Mirage warned.  
  
"Is that a threat? I don't much like..." Eric asked as his eyes went from Worker to Worker before finally stopping on Taki, "...ultimatums."  
  
Taki felt a slight shiver go down his spine as he asked, "Why are you here?"  
  
Eric cocked his head to the side and smiled, a cocky smile like that of a card shark who knows he has the winning hand, "You already know the truth."  
  
"I'd prefer to hear it from you." Taki answered  
  
"I suppose that's part of the hero's..." Eric the Red's gaze moved from Taki to Kymaera as he continued, "...protocol, no? Villain explains plans to an eager audience."  
  
"No more games." Adam sneered as he brandished his sword, "Who are you!? What do you want?"  
  
"Very well, since you'll likely figure it out with the information Taki extracted from Angel." Eric the Red looked back at Taki with a sneer, "You'll pay for that one day, young man."  
  
"Noted." Taki said dismissively, "you were saying?"  
  
"Ah yes. I, Force Works, consider myself a man of the world, one that is needlessly divided. For decades, I have tried to think of something that might remedy this state of affairs. But until recently, I was stymied. Nothing I could think of would work, or had worked. Until what I saw what happened one day in September, and it's effects."  
  
"Nine eleven." Wiz Kid muttered, "Dear God, she wasn't lying."  
  
"Think about it, for a moment, how that single tragedy united so many nations, however briefly." Eric calmly explained, "just imagine another such tragedy, only greater, millions instead of thousands and with more international damage. Why, it would be the beginning of a golden age." Eric said blissfully with outstretched hands.  
  
"And you wanted Moira's information on the Legacy Virus for your doomsday weapon." Dani whispered  
  
"How so very ironic you would be the first person to figure that out, Ms. Moonstar." Eric said with an even smile, "The Legacy Virus, properly altered, could be devastating to humanity, finally uniting this globe against a common enemy. Millions would die, but that's a sacrifice that must be made."  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick." Arsenal stated, "If you think you're getting off this island a free man, you're very much mistaken."  
  
Eric the Red, still smiling, spread his arms out wide and said, "Then take me. I swear I won't resist."  
  
Arsenal and Kymaera traded a glance at one another and began to approach Eric the Red, vigilant for any sign of aggression. Kymaera got within arm's length and reached out for Eric's outstretched wrist, only to have her hand pass right thru like a ghost. Eric the Red laughed happily as he saw Kymaera's confusion as his lower body began to disappear. He crooked his head towards Moonstar.  
  
"A mental virus I implanted in all my people, that you 'caught' when you tapped into Rebecca's, otherwise known as Gin Genie, mind. You've all been listening to a recording for some time now."  
  
Force Works was rendered breathless at the revelation, and they searched their memories for when exactly Eric could have made his escape.  
  
"How...?" Speedball managed to stammer out.  
  
"Did I know what you would ask Speedball, the masked marvel? Because I'm very intelligent, and because, I just do." With that, the image of Eric the Red faded away completely, leaving a team shaken to their core. They'd all dealt with manipulators before, but Eric the Red they all recognized as something different. Deadlier. And more intimate.  
  
"Taki, did you manage to lock down Muir's computers?" Dani asked, finally breaking the silence.  
  
"I suspect the firewalls kept him out, not that it matters that much." Wiz Kid answered.  
  
"Taki, I've about had it with your God damn indifference!" Dani spat as she spun around to face him, rage in her eyes "Did you not just fucking hear what I did? If Eric got his hands on that data, our problems have barely started!"  
  
"The World Health Organization, Center for Disease Control, if Eric the Red really wanted data on the Legacy Virus, there are a dozen softer targets all over the world," Taki explained, "This attack was all about Factor 3. He wanted to test his troops in action, to test their loyalty to him and his cause, and he got what he wanted."  
  
"How do you figure that?" Nova asked as he rejoined the group, rubbing a rather sore jaw.  
  
"One, the Legacy Virus has already failed to bring humanity together for the common good, remember? If anything, it made things worse. Two, I can't think of a better place outside of Avengers Mansion to attack if you wanted to elicit a superhuman response, than Muir Island. X-Corp, X-Men Prime, Exiles, X-Force and Force Works, via Rahne, all have a connection to Muir Island. Moira has friends or has close associates in almost every X team, remember?"  
  
"And where better to attack if you wanted some hero team to come to the rescue?" Kymaera finished.  
  
"Exactly." Taki steepled his hands together, "Why else would the ionic lock used to shut down the security systems not have affected the communications systems? This is one cunning bastard we're dealing with. We barely know of him, and already he's nearly leading us on a wild goose chase."  
  
"And there's another problem, too." Speedball said.  
  
"What's that?" Mirage asked  
  
"If Eric didn't want the data and wanted to put his team thru a trial by fire, then... he already has a plan for a bigger and badder 9/11." Speedball explained  
  
Force Works quietly mulled over the implications of that statement. The quite remained for a few moments before the team heard someone weeping softly. They turned towards the source, and saw Tarene on her knees with her hands in her face, crying.  
  
"Tarene? What's wrong kiddo?" Bobby asked as he rushed to her side. He and Namorita helped her to her feet. Tarene was a little banged up, but no worse than anyone else, at least physically.  
  
"That Eric guy...he...he asked me questions..." Tarene sobbed, "questions I should know the answer to, but don't! I...I don't even know what I am!"  
  
Dani and the rest of Force Works shifted uncomfortable. They'd tried their best to break Tarene's amnesia, to unlock the secrets of her past for the first several weeks that she was a member, but it slid down the priority list as mission after mission came up. Tarene herself never pressed the issue either, seemingly content not to know her past. But that, Dani sighed inwardly, shouldn't have mattered. Helping Tarene should be and should always have been priority number one, rather than exploit her power and hope she someday remembers her life.  
  
"You may not know how you are, but I swear, come Monday, you will." Dani said, "Namorita's going to get you an appointment with a very special doctor, and we're going to get to the bottom of your mystery."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I swear it, Tarene." Dani answered  
  
"What, am I gonna set her up with my gynecologist, or what?" Kymaera asked  
  
"I'm referring to a close friend of your cousin's." Dani explained with an annoyed look.  
  
Kymaera slapped her forehead, "Oh, him. Sorry, had a dumb blond attack."  
  
Metro City, hours later  
  
Adam Sol, otherwise known as X-Treme, sat in the middle of his apartment studio Indian style and meditated quietly.  
  
Or rather, he sat in the middle of his studio Indian style and thought. Adam had little interest or schooling in true spirituality, truth be told. His mind was rarely empty of active, relative thought. No, the totality of his spirituality could be summed up as 'sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do. No use complaining'.  
  
Adam's thoughts this night however, weren't on his random blackouts that would rob him of hours, and the secret fear that he was losing his mind. No, his thoughts were on the new Eric the Red. X-Treme was convinced this Eric one wasn't the same man who Adam discovered manipulated his entire life since birth. But this new Eric the Red was equally dangerous, if not more so. Somehow, he knew what buttons to push and where his enemies' weakness lay. That would certainly be a problem down the road for Adam, who guarded his secrets religiously, for the sake of his friends.  
  
Another thing that baffled X-Treme was just how exactly he lasted so long against Eric the Red in a straight up fight. Eric had defeated Tarene handily, and dismissed Nova just as easily. Adam, hardly a man of ego, knew both of his two defeated teammates were several levels above him in terms of both power and strength. Yet at the same time, Adam knew that when he fought Eric the Red, neither side held back. Adam's thoughts were interrupted as he heard someone approaching his door from outside. He picked up a dagger and briskly made his way to the door. He half expected some supervillain to be there when he looked thru the peephole. After all, only two members of Force Works knew his address. Only two had asked. What he saw looking thru the peep-hole shocked Adam more than he thought anything could, and he threw the door open.  
  
"Hello, Adam," Rahne said, wearing a purple evening dress, her lower lip cut and her right eye slightly swollen, "I...I need yuir help."  
  
To be continued in Force Works Annual 1  
  
Next Issue: Tarene and friends are off to see the doctor of strange, and an arrest is made regarding who's been killing anti mutant politicians in Metro City, with another special guest star. Warning, the killer who you think he is.  
  
Work Letters  
  
The letter this time is from fanfic legend Barry Reese on issue 5 (bless the glory that is back issues) Go to it Barry!  
  
Very nice! You did a good job making me feel like these new characters are ones that I can empathize with and enjoy. The Rahne/Doug scenes were the ones that really hit home though... from the way he treated her early on (the pat on the butt and her confusion was achingly portrayed) to the way she went to Dani for advice later on but wasn't able to get the help she needed... very chilling! I was very disturbed by their relationship!  
  
Glad you found the issue interesting and disturbing, that's what I was going for. Rahne's relationship with Doug is coming to a close, with Rahne now being a little stronger than she was before. Thanks for the letter, Barry! 


	13. Force Works Annual 1

Force Works Annual 1  
Loves and Loss

Metro City, the apartment studio of Adam Sol

"Hello, Adam," Rahne said, wearing a purple evening dress, her lower lip cut and her right eye slightly swollen, "I...I need yuir help."

Adam, very much dumbstruck, gestured for Rahne to come in as he asked, "Rahne, what happened? Were you attacked...?"

"Doug happened. He...hit me. " Rahne replied as she sat down on Adam's leather couch, "I...he's been abusive, and I..." Rahne wiped a tear out of her eye, "I've jus' taken it. But now, it's gotten to the point where I cannae look me own mum in the face...so I stopped taking it. I told him to stop, he didn't... I'm nae goin' back even though...never mind. "

X-Treme sat down and put a comforting arm around her shoulder, "I'm sorry, I...I didn't know. Are you okay? Do you want me to call the police and make a report?"

Rahne let out a sharp, bitter laugh at that, "Like they'd believe me, a superhero, would let some rookie police officer slap her around. Besides...I dinnae leave peacefully this time. I jus' need a place to spend the night," Rahne explained, "if I go back to the Workplace like this..."

"Don't want to think about what Dani or 'Nita would do." X-Treme said, finishing the thought for her.

"Aye. Or Nova, or Speedball, or Arsenal." Rahne sighed wearily, "Everyone else, basically. I jus' need a few hours to heal up, look presentable."

"You can rest up in my room," X-Treme offered as they stood up. He directed her to his bedroom, and politely opened the door for her, "you can stay here as long as you need."

"Thank ye, Adam." Rahne said softly as she laid down in the bed, "I'm sorry about all this."

"Don't worry about it, Rahne. I'll be right outside if you need me." X-Treme said calmly as he closed the door. He waited outside of the room patiently, until he heard Rahne's breathing change ever so slightly, indicating she had fallen asleep.

And then, as quiet as a church mouse, he was gone.

"Stupid little bitch whore." Doug muttered as he pressed a plastic zip lock bag filled with ice-cubes against his face while watching Comedy Central reruns in his recliner, constantly coming up with ever more creative profanities to describe his now ex girlfriend. His entire left face was swollen and puffy from a single blow and combined with tonight's other events, it went without saying he wasn't in a good mood. His train of thought was interrupted by a creak from his bedroom window. Doug carefully and quietly stood up, picked up his service revolver that he always kept close at hand, and stalked down the short hallway towards his bedroom. He slowly pushed the door open, his trained police eyes looking for any possible irregularity that might indicate an intruder. Finding none, he stepped fully into the room and made his way towards the window. It was still closed, and the small sewing needle he kept placed atop it was still there, thus implying a...

"False alarm." He mumbled to no one as he stuffed his gun in his back pants and started back to the T.V, "Kinda hoped it was that bitch, give me an excuse to shoot her hairy ass..."

"Will an angry son of a bitch do instead?" A voice asked, instantly making Doug's blood run cold. He whirled around, weapon drawn, but not nearly fast enough. X-Treme grabbed Doug's gun out of his hand before he could react, and nailed him in the chest with the flat of his palm. Doug flew back into his meager hall, gasping for breath as he landed with a thud.

"Hello Doug, looks like you got some of your own medicine there." X- Treme sneered as he bent the firearm into a ball, "I think you can guess why I'm here."

"That little bitch had it coming!" Doug spat as he stood back up, full of false bravo. Before Doug could even blink, X-Treme was upon him. Adam's foot slammed into Dog's chest and flung him backwards again into his living room.

"Believe it or not, that's not why I'm here, but you better watch your damn mouth anyways." Adam explained, "You have something of Rahne's. You're going to give it back, now, or I'll take you apart piece by piece."

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about." Doug gasped. X-Treme regarded Doug for a moment, and inched forward, making Doug flinch.

"Yes, you do. See, Doug, you're my bitch. Now fetch boy, or else." X- Treme spat angrily. Doug flinched in fear again, and slowly turned away from X-Treme and walked into his kitchen. Adam heard him roughly rummage thru a drawer, and sighed. He could tell by sound alone what to expect. Doug returned with a beautiful pure silver necklace in his hand. X-Treme knew that Rahne liked to wear it every now and then on important dates. He'd asked her about it once, and she said it gave her strength. Adam guessed that it had come off either when Doug had struck Rahne, or when she'd struck him back and was forgotten in the turmoil

However, that wasn't all Doug returned with. Like all cops, Doug had a back up piece. Doug kept his stashed in the kitchen, and his ego refused to allow anyone to tell him what to do in his own home, regardless of the consequences. He whipped it out as fast as he could, took aim, and fired two shots. X-Treme was already in motion, though. With practiced skill and incredible speed, Adam brushed the bullets aside, causing them to imbed themselves harmlessly in the plaster walls and closed the distance between himself and Doug in a heartbeat. A casual backhand was all it took to knock Doug back down.

"Not fun to be on the receiving end, is it bastjak?" X-Treme spat as he pressed his foot down on the small of Doug's back and grinded it in. Doug whimpered despite himself.

"I'm going to talk, and you're going to listen and obey like a good dog, understand?" Adam asked with a slight twist of his heel.

"Yes," Doug replied meekly

"Good. Here's the deal. In exchange for me not crippling you in ways no earth doctor could hope to heal, you never bother Rahne again." X-Treme ordered, "You will not call her, seek her out or even so much as speak her name unless you want to suffer in ways unimaginable by humans."

"How dare you..."Was about as far as Doug got before X-Treme pushed his heel down on Doug's back and extracted another squeal of pain.

"That's yes master, dog." X-Treme snarled.

"Yes, master." Doug said thru gritted teeth.

"Good boy." Doug heard before he felt the pressure on his back quickly disappear.

Doug stood up gingerly, careful not to aggravate his injuries further. He brushed himself off, and while his ego was damaged, deep down, had to admit he got off very easy. Many of Rahne's teammates had the power to rend battleships with their bare hands, travel in space unaided and rend minds. If they'd come after him...

"One more thing." Doug spun around and was met by a black leather fist to the face. He crumbled to the floor yet again, and he felt his entire left face beginning to swell from the blow.

"Wanted to give you a matching set." X-Treme stated, "anyone asks, and they will, you ran into a door. Understood?"

"Understood." Doug whimpered before passing out.

When Rahne awoke, she wasn't the least bit surprised to see Adam hunched over a chair at the foot of the bed, concern all over his face. Rahne didn't need a mirror to tell that her bruises had all but disappeared now thanks to her healing factor. Rahne pulled the sheets off (she was still full dressed) and silently stood up.

"What time is it?" Rahne asked softly.

"Around one. You've been here about two hours." X-Treme informed her.

Rahne picked up her purse and said, "I think I'm ready to go back now."

"I'll escort you back." Adam said. It was more of a statement than a request, not that Rahne objected. They made their way out of his studio and towards the twenty-story building that housed some of the youngest and most powerful heroes on earth. The walk started out uncomfortably quite until Adam finally opened his mouth to ask...

"Why?" Rahne stated, anticipating Adam's question, "Because...because for the first twelve years of me life, almost the only way I knew I someone recognized I existed was when I was beaten." Rahne blinked back tears, "that changed when Moira adopted me o' course, but I guess...I guess I never learned how to stop loving someone, and ye know what they say about old habits..."

"Did...did Doug remind you of someone you loved?" Adam asked

"Ye have no idea." Rahne sighed, "My first love, actually. I jus' wanted to hold onto it so much that I saw what I wanted tae."

"Love has that effect, regretfully." X-Treme said, "I know first loves are hard to put in the past. But, that wasn't what I meant by why."

By now they were at one of the (many) secret entrances to the Workplace (an abandoned and disused gas station in this instance). They stopped and looked at each other in the eyes.

"Why did I come tae ye?" Rahne asked.

"Yeah. I mean, compared to the others on the team, I'm pretty...nasty." Adam explained.

"Why do ye say that?" Asked Rahne, out of genuine curiosity

"Because I hurt people. Very well." Adam said uncomfortably, rubbing his neck nervously.

"As do I. I hit people, my claws have torn flesh, but hurting people's nae who I am." Rahne explained as she cupped Adam's chin gently, "and it's nae who you are, either, I ken see it in yuir eyes. I'm a fair judge of character Adam, when I'm nae trying to relive the past."

Adam opened his mouth to reply, but something he couldn't describe stopped him. Almost as if in a daze, he pressed his lips to Rahne's. She didn't resist, and their lips met for several long seconds before Rahne pulled back.

"I...thank ye for yuir help Adam." Rahne turned around to leave,

"Wait!" Adam called out, and he produced her silver necklace, "this belongs to you."

A smile quickly spread across Rahne's face, the first Adam recalled seeing tonight, at the sight of the necklace. "Aye, it does. I'll see ye later, Adam."

As he watched Rahne leave, Adam was very much aware of two things. One, she hadn't asked him what he did to Doug. He knew as well as anyone Rahne wouldn't approve of Doug being maimed or even seriously injured.

Two, she hadn't asked him to keep tonight's events to himself, though he fully intended to.

Which meant that she had faith in him as a decent human being. More faith than he had in himself at times. That thought seemed to give Adam strength as he began to leave, but not to return to his studio. It was late, and in Metro City, he was sure somewhere there was a crime in action

Maybe I really can be a hero. Adam thought to himself.

Rahne made it up the elevator and to the door of her room unobserved (for obvious reasons) easily. However, Rahne was naturally confused when she observed the lights in her room were on and she could hear her television set. She hesitatingly creaked the door open and saw Richard Rider, Nova, sitting on her couch and basking in the blue glow of her T.V

"I considered conking in your bed while waiting for ya, but the Freudian implications were a little much." Nova explained as he clicked the T.V off and stood up.

"Ye been watchin' Dennis Miller?" Rahne asked with a soft smile.

Rider rubbed his sleep deprived and baggy eyes, "How'd you guess?"

"Hunch."

"Ah. So...how are things with Doug?" Nova asked seriously

"Ye were right." Rahne admitted, "They...they were bad. But they're settled, and I'm ne'er going tae see him again." Rahne said with a slight sniffle, "I hope ye can forgive me fer lyin' tae ye."

Nova quietly moved to embrace the young woman he now considered a little sister, "Don't you worry about it none. You gonna be okay?"

"Nae yet, but I'm on me way now."

**Reflections and Realizations**

My name is Danielle Moonstar, and I've just had one hell of a long day. I've agreed to join a new team of young heroes called Force Works. Although it's barely been twenty-four hours, a lot has happened. Before we were even an official team, we had to deal with a hostage situation. While doing that, we stumbled across the theft of an ancient artifact by some guys called The Everlasting. Force Works followed them, and even though we never met the 'Everlasting' face to face, they felted threatened enough by us to unleash a powerhouse named Tarene on us. For some reason, I can't help but be reminded of Thor when I see her. Thankfully, the Everlasting were controlling her against her will. Turns out she has total amnesia. She doesn't know who she is, or where she came from. Most disturbing thing about that is that she doesn't seem to really care. Due to the fact that there isn't exactly a Social Service for super humans, we decided to take her in. Rahne's helping her get settled in a room now. Tomorrow, I'll have to call Jean and see if she can help Tarene out. Tomorrow, not today. I'm just too worn out after everything that's happened.

I plop down on the bed in front of me face first, not even bothering to take my costume off. Not that it matters, really, because I don't have a change of clothes. I can't honestly say I expected to join this new team, just check it out for the X-Men. But here I am, now only am I a member of Force Works, I'm the offical leader! One thing I have to say about Parvenue though. He doesn't spare any expense. The rooms are lavish. My bedroom, and presumably everyone else's, comes with a kitchen loaded with fine silver, a two-level oven and everything I would ever need to cook. The bathroom even comes with a Jacuzzi. The bed I'm laying on is actually queen sized. All in all, this room is better than anything I've had before, not that that's saying a lot, mind you.

As I rest, my thoughts drift back to the early days. I was a founding member of the New Mutants, mutants brought together by Charles Xavier to learn how to use their powers to protect themselves from themselves or others. We weren't like the original X-Men. We weren't supposed to be running around saving the world, though we did every once and a while. What can I say? It was fun. No, the New Mutants were about learning how to go to the mall without raising a volcano or being teleported to another dimension. I count my times among the New Mutants as the some of the best times of my life. In fact, I consider many of the New Mutants my family. Rahne, Sam, Illyana, Shan, Warlock are all people I love like siblings. Hell, even Bobby, even now, though I will kick his teeth in next time I see him. For a while, we just a bunch of kids who got involved in one crazy matter caper after another. As much as I may have wanted it to never change, I knew, eventually, it would. And it did, when Doug Ramsey, a teammate and dear friend, was killed while freeing an island of animal mutates. Doug's death was the first thing that really changed the New Mutants. It made us realize life wasn't a game and the fact that we had powers wouldn't always make us safe from those who wanted to hurt us. In retrospect, Doug's death was the beginning of the end for the New Mutants. We would have to either change or die. So, we changed and never looked back. A little while after that, something happened that will haunt me for the rest of my life.

Hela, in a plot to avenge herself on Thor, corrupted me and every other member of the Valkyrie. It was, easily, the most horrible experience of my life. My body was coated in non-consuming flames, and I would have sworn that I was in hell. For all intents and purposes, I was. My mind was filled with rage, pain and loss and try as I might, I couldn't figure out where Hela ended and I began. In a way, it was worst than rape. It wasn't my body that was violated. It was my heart, mind and soul. Thankfully, the New Mutants did everything within their power to break Hela's hold over me. I'm proud to say my family faced down the forces of Hel itself to free me. When it was all over, I was forced to make one of the hardest decisions of my life. I choose to leave the New Mutants and stayed in Asgard. I had to. The others couldn't hope to understand how confused and hurt I was. Not even Rahne, whom I consider my soul mate, could understand the pain and hurt I felt. But my sisters in the Valkyrie understood. I knew each and everyone of them felt the exact same way. So I stayed, and we all healed together, as one. After some time, I felt whole again. But that wouldn't last. It never does.

As a Valkyrie, I had certain duties I had to perform on Asgard. I escorted the souls of noble warriors slain in battle onto Valhalla. Sometimes I would take one soul to Valhalla a week. Sometimes I escorted scores on a single day. I held the power of life and death in my hands, and I got sick of it. That wasn't who I was or who I wanted to be. I was supposed to be a hero, damn it, someone who was supposed to save lives. I should represent something better, yet there I was, personally helping death day in and day out. Then it happened, the day that changed everything.

I was riding with my winged horse Brightwind, admiring a beautifully Asgardion day, when I was 'called'. I found a young man whom had been ambushed by Rock Trolls, gravely wounded. He fought bravely, but they were too much for one warrior. He was struck down, and left bleeding on the side of a dirt road, waiting for his death. For me. All I had to do was bring his soul to Valhalla, and then I could have gone on with the rest of my day. He saw me come for him, but before I could escort his soul to Valhalla, he made a surprisingly simple request.

"That I might see mine family, one last time." He rasped. I was going to say no, that I had a duty to do, but when I opened my mouth, my throat went dry, my heart sank and I realized, perhaps for the first time, what exactly I had truly become. A tool, an instrument of death. What kind of monster was I that I would deny a father, a husband one last time with his family? I told him that I would come for him soon, and left.

Later that day, I felt the call again. I was summoned to a quaint little farmhouse. I opened the door, and saw a house that looked like it had been ransacked by looters. Dishes were strewn all over the place, chairs knocked over and laundry thrown about. I entered a bedroom, and saw a sight I'll never forget. Inside the bedroom, was an entire family butchered. Two little boys, their eyes still open in stark terror, and their mother draped over them, with what look like a dozen stab wounds in the back. Her last act was to try to protect her children. And standing next to them, his hands awash in blood?

The young warrior I allowed just a few more hours on in this world.

"They shalt be with me in heaven forever." He muttered again and again. I stand there, too stunned to move. A family is dead because of me, because of my weakness. I didn't want to be a party to one man's death, and now I am party to the death of an entire family! I don't have long to think about it, though. A storm thundered in out of nowhere, and tore the roof of the farmhouse to shreds. We looked up, and see the face of Odin the All Father, ruler of Asgard itself, in the clouds staring down, enraged in a way I never thought possible.

"Malkie, Thou hast dishonored thy self and thy family!" He bellowed so loud my ears bled. The young man screamed, and I see that Odin sent him straight to Hel. I also see Odin used his powers to resurrect the family, most likely with no memory of what happened. Odin then turned to me and stated,

"Thou hast much to answer for, Moonstar."

And with that, he was gone. But his message was clear. I jumped on Brightwind, and headed towards Odin's court. The entire time, I try to sort out my thoughts. Did I make a mistake? Should I have said 'hell with it' and taken that man's soul straight to Valhalla? Should I have done something differently?

Spirits help me, I don't know. I just don't know.

I debate this point in my head the entire time I'm flying towards the royal court. As I touch down, I see the looks of hate and fear from the other Asgardions, though the crowd of gods fluidly parted to make way for me. Valkyrie aren't well liked, for obvious reasons, and I'm hated more than most. Why? Because I'm a mortal bring death to the gods, and that really pisses them off. I approach Odin without a trace of fear in my body. I should be afraid, I know, but I think I lost the ability to be afraid for myself a long time ago. How could I not? I had to face down the Master of Magnetism on a daily basis with the New Mutants and stared death itself, literally, in the face more times than anyone my age ever should.

"Thou hast committed a terrible crime, Moonstar." He says, with eyes I know can see right thru me, "But thou shalt be forgiven if only thou admits thy error."

Admit I'm wrong. That's when it hit me. Yeah, I made a mistake, but I was still right, damn it. And I would do it again. And I am so sick and tired of cleaning up after these immortal assholes that have had centuries to make peace with the enemies plaguing this heaven. And I tell Odin this, in language that would make a sailor blush.

Looking back, I'd say that was something of a mistake.

Odin isn't some insane mutant with a superiority complex, or alien slaver with an insane plot to rule Earth. He's the most powerful Sky Father of Earth's many Pantheons. He could eat an army of Magneto's for breakfast and still have room left for a side of Onslaught.

"How dare thou insult me in such a manner!" He roared with such force I was actually thrown twenty feet back, and for the first time in a long time, I was very, very afraid. The court is deserted, everyone ran like the wind the moment I threw the first profanity at Odin. As I get to my feet, quaking in fear, I see his face contorted and his chest heaving in anger Asgard itself is trembling in anger along with his master. And then suddenly, it disappears and Odin was calm once again.

"This was mine error," He said evenly, "Mortals should have no place in a sacred institution as the Valkyrie. They doth shoulder a burden that would break many an immortal. That thou hast carried such a weight for so long speaks greatly of your strength, Moonstar. But thy sin is too grievous for thou not to be punished."

Odin looked me in the eyes and raised his hands,

"Moonstar, for thy weakness, though art banished from Asgard. Ne'er again art thou to look upon it's beauty."

And with the wave of his hand, Brightwind and me are kicked out of Asgard and back to earth. I have to blink a few times to realize exactly where I am. Odin teleported us to Colorado, my home state. I look behind me, and see how Bringwind has changed by his exile. Before, he was as white as now, with wings like a bird, a beautiful work of art almost. Now he's black as night and his wings are like those of a bat. Still beautiful, but in a terrifying and foreboding way.

" Oh Brightwind, I'm so sorry!" I said. He just snorted, and I knew he was angry. But that's okay, I can also sense that he agrees with me. Guess he has to since he's stuck with me now. I move to mount him, but suddenly my legs become like lead and I can't stand up straight. Looking back, I realized that I was too emotionally spent to even walk. By severing my connection to my sisters in the Valkyrie, Odin tore out a part of my heart, and the wound was still raw. After falling face first in the snow, I look up to see my parent's house not twenty feet in the distance. At the same, it was both an omen and a curse.

I summoned every last bit of willpower in my body, forcing myself to stand up and march towards home. It's freezing out, and my Valkyrie wear isn't the best insulator. But I'll be damned if I die within eyeshot of the home I was born and raised in.

Stubbornness only got me about ten feet, though, and before I could cross the final ten feet I can feel my feet give way again and my vision beginning to blur. Thankfully, I hear a familiar voice yell out 'Dani!' Dad. And then everything goes black.

Next thing I know, I'm dressed in one of mom's old robes and sleeping in my old bed, which at the moment is the most comfortable thing in the world. I see mom sitting in the corner, reading a book while keeping an eye on me. I tried to fake being asleep almost as soon as I woke up, but there's no fooling moms, you know? She slammed her book close without bothering to mark her place and rushed to my side.

Naturally, she bombarded me with questions, top of the list being why she hadn't heard from me in nearly a year and a half. So I explained about how the school was blown up, how the New Mutants defected from Magneto, how Hela tried to use me to destroy Asgard and how I'd spent the last year and a half recovering in Asgard, an extra dimensional heaven, though I left out the 'gaping hole in my heart part' that I now felt. Now, most parents would probably freak out when they heard half the stuff I'd done, but not my parents. I guess being turned into a demon bear makings you really, really understanding.

"Where's Dad?" I asked, finally noting his absence. I'd figure mom would have called him in the moment I got up.

"He's downstairs with a…guest." Mom answered, "I'll go get him now."

Mom left and returned a moment later, with Dad and probably the last person I ever expected to see.

Nick Fury, the director of the international peace keeping force known as S.H.I.E.L.D and (ironically enough) the most famous spy in the world.

"Welcome back to terra firma kid." He said while chewing on an unlit cigar (I can thank mom for that), "how you feel?"

"Depends, what do you want?" I asked casually, which raises a smile on Fury's lips. Most people I suspect are a little more star struck or honored when talking with Fury. Me? After everything I've seen and done, Fury is a cakewalk.

"Direct, I like that in an agent." He said, "so I'll be just as direct. One of your former classmates is forming his own little mutant terrorist groups, and we'd like you to infiltrate an' stop 'em."

"How'd you even know I was here?"

"When you popped back up earth side, it set off all kinds of red lights. When we realized that it was you, it was like a God send." Fury explained. He then tossed a manila folder on my lap, "That's a dossier on your classmates, I'd thought you'd wanna catch up. I'm warning ya now, it ain't pretty, I'm sorry to say. The information on your traitor is in there too, and so's my number." With that Fury left. I asked my parents to excuse themselves as I opened the file, as I didn't know what to expect.

I opened the file, and nearly screamed in loss, pain and anger when I read the first page. What I learned…it was like reading about how your little brother was murdered by a serial killer and little sister, forced to watch, was raped by the same man. Warlock was dead. Murdered. A madman, Carmen Hodge, who sought to steal his power killed Warlock, sweet, child like Warlock who would never hurt an innocent being. Worse, Rahne was present and was unable to stop Hodge. I felt another lump in my throat when I read what had then happened to Rahne. Rahne, quite, shy and innocent, was violated body and soul by the madman, turned into a mutate, a mutant drone deprived of all independent thought. The only way she could keep her free will was by staying in the wolf form, something I know she must despise. Sam, a little tin soldier in a war we were never supposed to fight. And finally, Bobby. He's the traitor, secretly using his father's company to gather the resources he'll need to make war on humans and calling himself Reignfire, of all things. It would be a long time later that I learned that it wasn't actually Bobby who'd gone traitor, but rather a clone of some sort who was also manipulating Bobby at times. But I guess that's why I'm not so shocked about Bobby forming his own little click, his Fallen Angels and switching sides. I just got used to the idea of him being on the other side.

Obviously, I took Fury up on his offer. I needed a purpose, I needed a direction now more than ever. Since the others had decided to join 'the good fight', I saw no reason to remain on the sidelines myself. I talked it over with the 'rents, and joined Shield. I was trained for about a month before we staged my 'return' from Asgard, about a mile from where Reignfire was purchasing supplies. He came a runnin' like I knew he would, and I gave him a slightly abridged version of what happened to me in Asgard. He took my return as an omen, and I was instantly made his most trusted soldier in the new Mutant Liberation Front.

My time in the MLF was easily the most terrifying thing I'd ever experienced. I was riding herd on a powerful and deranged group of mutants who were more than willing to kill anyone who crossed them. Sometimes, I only prevented civilian deaths by a hair's breath. Other times, I was forced to stand by when innocent people were killed, unable to save them even if I'd blown my cover then and there. That wasn't to say that I didn't manage to do some good. I helped X-Force take down Feral on the sly, and helped my sisters in Asgard when they needed me. Even after Reignfire was stopped and Brightwind killed, I stayed on. Brightwind's death spurred me on to insure this M.L.F would go down in flames. While I was a member, I secretly helped Shield find locate the old bases of Stryfe as well as his many Swiss bank accounts. By staying on, I helped dismantle almost everything the M.L.F had built. I'm sure I missed a few bases, but there's no way they'll ever be half as effective as they were. Shield was finally prepared to take down the MLF when Operation Zero Tolerance, what amounted to a mutant witch-hunt, was enacted. It went without saying that the MLF was in their sights. Thankfully, my friends in X-Force managed to bail Forearm and me, the only sane member of the MLF, out of trouble when O:ZT set it's sights on the MLF. My mission finished, and slightly irked about Shield not rescuing me themselves; I joined up with my old friends immediately.

X-Force, compared to my old team, was a lot more laid back. I actually relaxed and enjoyed myself, despite the fact that we managed to stumble across more than our fair share of danger. I even gained a new power, the ability to warp quantum reality, along the way while battling the Damocles Foundation. But as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end. X-Force's end started in the form of King Bedlam and his Hellions. Bedlam tried to use X-Force to harness the power of the Armageddon Man, and very nearly succeeded. In the process of defeating him, Siryn, our team leader, was rendered voiceless and powerless by Feral. If it weren't for my then amped up powers and a little luck, the Armageddon Man might have destroyed the West Coast. Sadly, the hits just kept coming for X-Force. Losing our leader depressed us all though we still managed to pull thru a few capers, which were followed up by a near alien invasion that cost me my enhanced powers (not that I'm complaining, a girl only needs so much power), which was followed up by the assassination of Charles Xavier, the founder of all things X. After all that happened, I really should have seen Tabby and Bobby's defection coming.

For a while, me, Warlock, Siryn, Rahne along with a new girl Emily pretended to be X-Force and tried to carry on, to fight the good fight and all that jazz, but it didn't last long. I got side tracked when I was forced to help the new Weapon X discover the truth about what was done to him, and the team fell apart almost instantly in my absence. After that, I hung around the mansion while helping Brandon get adjusted to not being a soulless killer. Only went on one mission really, when Sam told me he'd gotten a line on Bobby and his brat pack, the Fallen Angels. Sam convinced Madrox to accompany us, I coerced Rahne to join us and along with Weapon X, we crashed Bobby's little party. It was an utter debacle for both sides, something I should have seen coming. We had almost no intel on Bobby's current team (like say, did he recruit some heavy hitters from Magneto's followers?), Sam and Rahne were too emotionally invested and not in a good way and none of us were really experienced working as teammates. We didn't even bother to drill in the Danger Room beforehand. Hell, that mission was Madrox's first and last in months. We also under estimated Bobby, he had a few aces up his sleeve and used them very well. As a result, Rahne was nearly killed, both China's hero The Collective Man and the Fallen Angel Ariel were killed and Bobby crossed a line that he can never come back from. He's a murderer, and matter what we do, we can't save him now.

Which pretty much brings me back to the present. Asked to evaluate a new human/mutant super team, I've ended up joining and leading this new team. It'll be a challenge, it'll be hard, but somehow I already know, it will be worth it. If nothing else, at least it's different from the other X teams. Whether that's a good thing or not, I'll find out soon enough.

Biography

Dani was corrupted by Hela in New Mutants 77

Dani showed up in the M.L.F in X-Force 27 and revealed to be an agent of Shield in X-Force 66

Dani gained quantum powers in X-Force 84.

Siryn lost her voice in X-Force 90

The near alien invasion that cost Dani her enhanced powers will be addressed down the line, promise

Dani was apart of a new X-Force in M2K's X-Force 1-8

Dani fought the Fallen Angels in M2K's Fallen Angels 11

This occurs directly after Force Works 1

Plans and Preparations 

A smart man once said 'George Bush says 'we are losing the war on drugs'. Well you know what that implies? There's a war going on, and people on drugs are winning it! Well what does that tell you about drugs? Some smart, creative mother fuckers on that side'. I call myself King Bedlam, and I would like to think that I prove that statement correct. I've made it my personal mission to kill the team of superheroes who call themselves 'Force Works' and despoil the city that they've made their home.

To be fair, despite some of the people I've gathered to my side to assist me, my mission against Force Works is completely impersonal. You see, when Force Works was established, they decided to make a quick name for themselves by cleaning up their new home town, Metro City, which was awash in drugs and corruption. Now, for anyone else, this would have been almost impossible. But Force Works however, was both creative and patient. For instance, one member, Wolfsbane, possesses enhanced senses. Another, Wiz Kid, could create advanced scanners that could easily detect the chemicals required to process various drugs from across the street. Combined with the power of Force Works' other members, they wrecked utter havoc on the drug trade. As they were private citizens, they almost completely eliminated the need for search warrants. After a week of investigation, they actually managed to shut down an organized network that smuggled and processed over three hundred million dollars from this port city and into the United States that had been in place for over a decade.

Given Force Works' power and resources, defeating them is beyond the means of even the most resource crime lord. After all, Force Works is in essence the next generation of Avengers and X-Men. They are well trained, experienced, and powerful and truly believe in what they fight for. That has been something of a deterrent for others, but not myself. I'm an optimist, and believe that there is no obstacle that cannot be overcome by careful planning and patience, combined of course with an equal amount of power and ruthlessness. Today may be the most important day yet in my conspiracy against Force Works yet, and in truth it has little at all to do with them directly. So, as I swing my feet off my bed and begin to dress, I look about for my ladylove, Tarot. Of course, she's in the corner of the room, again reading her tarot cards.

"The cards tell me that the path to your ultimate goal is dangerous, and filled with great danger, but remains clear." She said while staring at her precious tarot cards. As much as I want to, I can't discount their ability. I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her waist as I say, "Don't you mean our goals, my love?"

"No, for that would not be the truth." She replies evenly. All I can do is shake my head at that. I love her, I truly do, but we are different people.

"Does the truth matter in this regard my love?" I ask. Despite what others may believe, I am not responsible for Tarot's new lease on life. When I first began my search for allies, I decided to start with Tarot's family. It's well known that the mutant gene often runs in the family, and Marie comes from a rather extended family, who run a moderately successful vineyard in France. I had hoped that she had a family member who desired vengeance against the man who killed Marie. I knew that it was a gamble, but I had nothing to lose at the time. Before I began my search for a possible ally, I visited Marie's grave, to pay my respects. She, and indeed all of the Hellions, deserved better. I'm not shamed to say I very nearly wet myself when Marie's hand burst out of the ground, seeking freedom from her grave. After overcoming my shock, I dug her out and slowly nursed her back to health. How she survived buried so long I honestly have no idea. I suspect that the combination of mutant and the arcane that gives Marie her powers is what saved her. She says that she cannot find peace until she avenges her friends and teammates, the Hellions. Regardless, Marie has been invaluable to my cause. With her help, I've recruited all the allies I've ever needed, though she at times has been disloyal. Even though Feral and Magma have defected from my side, Marie's cards have led me to stronger, better allies and even reunited me with one.

"That is for you to decide." She answers, "your plans depend on today's events."

"Well then, lets not keep the day waiting." I say as I open the door to my room and make my way towards the meeting hall. The base I've taken is an old A.I.M safe house roughly a mile from Force Works' base, perfect for laying in wait. Like the good little soldiers they are, my Cabal is already waiting for me. Warhead is making small talk with the super strong martial artist Delilah and Switch; Smiling Tiger is crouched in the corner while Paradigm is hovering silently behind his chair. Lodestone, as ever, is pacing back and forth in the back. Or to be more accurate, hovering back and forth like a ghost. It's almost comical to watch.

"Good morning, my Cabal." I state, gathering their attention, "I trust everyone is well rested?"

"What does it matter, we never do anything besides train!" Lodestone snapped sharply, to which I only smile.

"No one here, myself included, holds a record of positive record of wins, we must strive to better ourselves." I reply. One must first recognize weakness to overcome it, "But today is different. Lodestone, you will accompany myself, Tarot and Paradigm as we see to a few important details. We are gaining a new teammate today, and have an appointment with some very powerful people."

"Finally." Lodestone sighs. She is not by nature a patient person, and I've been forcing her to wait for some time. However, we both know it's for the best. If we strike before all the players are in their proper place, we will be lost even if we managed to defeat Force Works outright.

An hour later, we're in Colorado, standing outside an otherwise ordinary looking cave, but I happen to know better. In actuality, it's a secret entrance to the federal superhuman penitentiary known as 'The Vault'. Even though we're expected and I'm quite certain we're being observed, our contact keeps us waiting for nearly half an hour, likely out of spite. Finally, a man of normal height and average build with short-cropped brown hair, and a suit that almost screams government agent, emerges from the cave flanked by several guardsmen.

"Ah, Agent Crass, it's a pleasure already." I smile as sincerely as possible. Whatever this man expects of me, I'm fairly certain it isn't politeness.

"Save it mutie. If it weren't for your buddies in the Agency brokering this deal, I'd throw your midnight ass in one of these cells and watch you rot." He spits as he motions for us to follow him, "Now stay close and keep your hands to your damn selves, children. You try any funny shit, and the boys in green will turn you into swiss cheese. Got that freaks?"

"Of course, Mr. Crass, thank you for your polite concern." I reply, which only causes him to silently fume. Kill them with kindness, my mother always said. Before I killed her, of course.

"What agency 'buddies' is this scum bag talking about?" Lodestone whispers into my ear.

"Every now and then, certain people need others silenced, but cannot risk the scrutiny of having them killed or their mind wiped by a telepath." I explain, "That's where I come in, as my telepathy is only offensive, I can't read minds. I induce severe mental confusion, in essence scrambling memories for certain people, and they owe me a favor. I've just called it in."

"I'd think it'd be obvious. I guess the regard gene came from you, Mrs. Costanzo, huh?" Crass sneers. I freeze, already knowing what to expect from my magnetic co-worker. Lodestone grabs Crass by everything metal in his body, spins him around and holds him aloft, face to face. As a consequence, the guardsmen step back and level their repulsars at all of us. At this point, only Lodestone and Crass are moving.

"Don't you ever so much as think about my son, you sorry piece of shit." Lodestone growled, barely aware of the guardsmen. Crass, to his credit and my surprise, is still calm and collected, not the least bit afraid or intimidated.

"You're on my turf, you two bit slut of a Magneto wannabe." He smiles before nodding to his men, "Now put me down, bitch, before I order my men to shoot your ass."

"Go to hell." Lodestone snarls back.

I can clearly see that Lodestone is in no mood to obey, and so I must take matters into my own hands. I look towards Paradigm, confident he knows what to do.

"Fine. Boys, cap this slut's ass." Crass orders. The look on his face when the guardsmen fail to move or even acknowledge his order is quite priceless, however briefly it is. Unknown to Crass, Paradigm has the mutant ability to control any machine he wishes. Even though these guardsmen have special protections against outside control, Paradigm's techno organic nature allows him to sidestep said precautions with ease.

"Mr. Crass, we're here on business that will benefit yourself, the CSA along with myself. If you could try to be a little more professional…?" I ask respectfully. I put my hand on Lodestone's shoulder and say, "That's enough. Let him down."

"Go muse, good, ouch…" Lodestone babbles as I subtly telepathically instill slight confusion, slowly lowering Crass to the ground. Lodestone glares daggers into me, but is unable to defy me.

"Nice set up you got going." Crass smiles as his feet touch the ground, "I'll bet your telepathy doesn't work against your toy robot, but it does against mini mags. By controlling her, you control the robot."

I'll give Crass this, despite all his hate and anger, he's no fool. And I'm becoming very tired of this game, "Mr. Crass, I trust that I have demonstrated that if I so wished, I could take what I wanted, killed you and everyone of your men and leave unmolested." I state thru gritted teeth. It is a sign of weakness, to a degree, but I don't care at the moment, "now please show us to the cell so that we may finish our business and leave."

Crass smiled, this time as it was a smile as close to genuine as he ever came and said, "Of course. You are doing me a favor, after all."

Paradigm releases the guardsmen and we continue walking down the corridor. As much as I wish otherwise, I'm very aware of the fact that I made a mistake. I let Crass get to me, to get under my skin. I make a mental note to strive to improve my patience.

We finally reach the cell, situated under the main Vault facility and unsurprisingly, quite dank with an unrivalled stench. When the government wants to forget about someone, they lock them in this dungeon, it seems.

"Why do you want this particular piece of trash?" Crass asks as he opens the cell.

"Tactical advantage, fire power and I need someone every team member can hate." I explain.

I enter the cell alone. I really have no reason to be afraid, after all. The cell only negates the prisoner's powers, not mine. My host chooses to sit in the darkness, the only comfort he can find no doubt.

"Hello, young man." I say warmly, "I trust you know why I'm here?"

"Yeah. Ass Crass bastard explained it to me, what was expected."

"Then explain it to me, for clarity's sake."

"I 'break out', crew up with you, do some damage then get caught. From there, the CSA uses me against my old back stabbing teammates and I go into witness protection. But there's something else I want." He replies in a low voice, dripping with constant anger.

"The man who murdered your friend? I trust Crass has also informed you about the exact circumstances of her death?"

He nods. There's an anger there I can exploit, that much is obvious.

"Of course, though only after I get what I want first. I'm glad you've taken our deal. If anything troubles you, just think of yourself as Sammy the Bull being used against organized crime." I explain.

"If the feds forced Sammy to commit crime and then used him against his bastard friends." He snorts.

I chuckle at that, "Quite true, so, are you in?"

He leaned forward and said, "If you get me Jolt's killer, Charcoal will follow you to hell and back, buddy. To hell and back."

"Excellent. I'll be leaving now. In a few days, you'll be transferred to another prison where you'll perform your 'break out'. You'll receive more information there. I'll see you then."

As CSA Agent Crass watched Bedlam's Cabal leave, he still hated the fact that his superiors had forced him to deal with such scum, especially when he already had a plan, a very good plan, in place to deal with the Justin Hammer's Thunderbolts. This 'back up plan' involving Bedlam and Charcoal was simple and in Crass' opinion, completely unneeded. Charcoal would be allowed to escape and then become involved with publicly known criminals in an attempt to take over Metro City's drug trade. In helping to kill Force Works, he is thus forever branded as a villain and handed back over to the CSA and from there, he'd testify to lies under oath about and against Justin Hammer and his Thunderbolts, who were making the CSA very, very uncomfortable. It was a simple plan overall, and Crass knew how _they_ could go wrong

After our appointment with Crass, my mini Cabal and I make our way to New York, with Paradigm's shape shifting body providing the transportation. Thankfully, the man we're meeting is far more polite and at least pretends to be more respectful. That may be because physically, he could snap me in half without raising a sweat, despite his current physical ailments.

Carefully holding a fine Cuban cigar between his index and ring finger in his right hand, Wilson Fisk carefully regarded the two superhumans before him. While he already knew the full story behind Lodestone, and could sense the anger that seemed to radiate off her, Bedlam was a different story. Kingpin barely knew of the young man beyond his powers and rather simple proposal.

"Let me see if I understand you correctly, Mr. Bedlam," Kingpin said as he blew a ring of smoke into the air, "in exchange for a modest twelve percent of the drug money that travels thru Metro City, you and your Cabal will destroy Force Works, who have obstructed the flow of drugs from Metro City." Lodestone coughed loudly, "And the ability to destroy Paulo Costanzo's mob free of reprisal, of course."

"That's correct, sir." Bedlam replied.

"Tell me, young man, what makes you believe that I need your assistance to deal with Force Works?"

"Because if you could have dealt with them already, you would have done so." Bedlam replied evenly, "your recent legal troubles have distracted you no doubt, but Force Works is a powerful team. They're not children, Mr. Fisk, they're young adults who've been fighting for some time. And every day they remain undefeated, your grip on the drug trade on the east coast will slip. Worse, other heroes may follow their lead."

The Kingpin of Crime's eyes narrowed, whether in anger or a sign of grudging respect, Bedlam couldn't tell, "And naturally, you have the solution to my problem."

"I'd like to think so, Mr. Fisk." The young telepath replied calmly, "My request is simple. Should we be successful in defeating Force Works, we would like a respectable percentage of the money generated from Metro City. This venture is absolutely risk free for you, I might add."

"Oh? How so?"

"I am utilizing none of your resources in this venture whatsoever. Should I fail, you stand to lose nothing, but should I succeed, you only benefit."

The Kingpin thought on this for a moment before finally coming to a conclusion, "Very well, Mr. Bedlam, we have an agreement and understanding. Good luck in your venture, though be warned that you are not the only one planning a coup on Force Works."

Bedlam smiled a wide grin at that, "I know, sir. Thank you for your time."

Today is easily the most harrowing day of my life. Today I've met two people with enough power, cunning and resources to kill me on national television in the middle of Times Square and get away scott-free, and to my credit, I barely blinked an eye. These people will be my peers after all, one day. But I'm secure enough to admit the man I'm manipulating next scares me. He's survived the Avengers, Captain America and slain scores of costumed villains. He is death personified. However, if my plan works, Tarot assures me that I will have nothing to fear from this man ever again.

A run down Warehouse on the fringes of Metro City 

Melvin Short liked to think that he was smarter than the average hood or crime lord. He was an average thug for the Maggia when he came into contact with a radioactive element that gifted him with super strength. One defeat by a super hero later, Short realized that no matter how strong he was, there would always be someone stronger. It took only one battle to teach him that, unlike all those other super strong characters out there. So, he used his night classes in accounting to focus on money laundering and bankrolled the money he made there into legitimate business interests, eventually becoming a respected businessman despite his criminal past and odd physical appearance.

Overall, the man once known as Mr. Fish had had the last laugh on everyone who had laughed at him. But having finally tasted power akin to the power the mob bosses who had once lorded over him had, Short developed a thirst for more. And that's why he was here today.

However, until Force Works moved into Metro City, he never saw a chance to make a bigger name for himself. Now, he was gathering an army for The Kingpin, the very man Mr. Fish secretly planned on replacing. Looking out from the stage in the abandoned warehouse, Mr. Short had to admit his army wasn't that impressive. Most where average thugs with no powers, sadly. And costumed villains that agreed to meet Short? He had to admit, they were less than impressive. The female group known as The Female Fatales, Oddball and his team of lethal jugglers, The Deaththrows (minus Bombshell), Captain America and Hulk's sparring partner Blackbird, Stiletto and Disc recently on parole, Battle Axe, Leaper Logan with the Two Legged Rat of the Speedball Revenge Squad and finally, probably the only good catch, Mac Gargen, the Scorpion. Not an impressive display of power, but then again, neither was Short. The former Mr. Fish took the podium and began.

"I assume you all know why you're here. Because, like myself, you see the incredible amount of potential that is Metro City. As we all know, the self righteous 'heroes' who arrogantly call themselves 'Force Works', have crippled the once thriving drug trade in this fair city." Short shouted, like a general addressing his troops before a battle, "But let me tell you this, these children have only captured a tiger by the tail! They may have won the battle, but all they have done is to suppress a bomb that will ultimately consume them and all they hold dear! As they have made war on drugs and crime, so must we make war on them!"

The crowd cheered, as Short continued, "The advantage is ours. We know where they are, and while we don't know who they are, we know their comings and goings. They are one easy target my friends, they just don't know it yet! Their power can be overcome by cunning and ruthlessness, something we possess in spades. Force Works are nothing but spoiled children pampered by a rich man, no match for us!"

"What makes you think you're the man to lead us?" Scorpion interrupted as he arrogantly stood up and strode towards the podium, "Mr. Fish? You're the jokes of jokes of _jokes_, buddy."

Short glared at Scorpion and stated, "I think my current record speaks for itself, despite my one defeat at Luke Cage's hands. If we were to be judged by the number of defeats, well, you Mr. Gargen would be the greatest failure here."

The gathered crowd laughed heartily at that and to Short's surprise, the Scorpion smiled a devil's grin at that as well, "Yeah, you're a smart guy, Fishy, real smart. Bet you know all kinds of languages and whatnot, right?"

Short smiled proudly, "Of course."

"Then can you translate La justice est servie for me?" Scorpion asked.

Though it was impossible to see, given the scales covering Short's entire body, the blood rushed from his face and he became deathly ill, "Justice…is…served…"

The Scorpion's hand became a blur and before Short could even register the fact that there was a gun in Scorpion's hand, a single bullet ripped thru his skull, killing him instantly.

"The Scorpion's feeding worms in South America, ladies and gents, just like you losers will be soon." Scourge said wearily as he turned around to face the crowd. The green costume of the Scorpion was replaced by the jet-black vintage of the Scourge, with a skull mask of almost unperceivable sadness over his face, "let's not make this harder than it has to be, eh?"

Almost sensing there was no way to escape, the villains attacked Scourge together with as much courage as they could muster. Blackbird and Mindblast took to the air, hoping to flank Scourge. A single bullet in both their skulls ended that plan. Leaper Logan, Death Throws, Whiplash, Disc, Oddball and the Two Legged Rat, along with three dozen suits, were all killed when Scourge sprayed the crowd with his rifle, not a single shot wasted. Bloodlust managed to reach Scourge and began hacking and slashing away, but Scourge grabbed her neck and casually crushed it to powder before dropping it to the ground. Knockout and Battle Axe were the last to fall and they charged the ebony killer simultaneously, but Scourge carefully took aim and shot one explosive bullet thru each of their eyes.

"Nothing left but the clean up." The former Techno sighed as he went about checking the bodies and making sure no one was left alive. As much as the former Fixer hated what he was forced to do, Techno's programming was quite thorough. He couldn't do the job half assed if he wanted to. Several quick executions later, he heard a voice groaning from backstage.

_Stupid bastard should have kept quite_ Techno thought to himself as his programming compelled him to investigate. He found a man backstage, unable to escape thru a back door due to the minor force field generator that Techno had created and used to seal off the warehouse. The man had caught a bullet in the shoulder, but Techno's scans revealed that the man had been wearing a high tech vest that protected his vital organs. With barely a thought as to how the man acquired the suit, Techno created a devise inside his mechanical body that switched off the man's protection.

"Sorry buddy, but I don't have a choice." Scourge said as he raised his weapon.

"Wait!" The man said, putting his hands up, "I can help you!"

"How's that?" Scourge asked, his weapon still raised.

"You hate villains, right?" The man asked, "Well, Short, he did leg work for dozens of villains! Laundered their stolen money and whatnot! He did his business overseas! The records…they're all in his flat in London. Addresses, alias, whatever you want, man! You'll be able to kill dozens…just don't kill me, please!"

"Gutless bastard." Scourge growled as he blew out both the man's knees with his explosive bullets, "I don't do this shit because I like it, I do it because I have to! Now, thanks to you asswipe, my programming is gonna force to fly to fucking cheery O England just to kill even more people!" Scourge grabbed the screaming man by the neck and hefted him up face-to-face, "I've got a napalm bomb ticking away that'll destroy all evidence I was here. I was gonna do you quick, but I think I'll let you suffer. Look at the bright side, I intend to do even worse to the man who tipped me off about this meeting."

The robot killer tossed the man aside and his feet transformed into boot jets akin to those of Iron Man. Without a second though, Scourge tore off into the air and thru the roof of the warehouse, the roar of the jets drowning out the voice of the man whom Scourge had just knee capped. Moments later, the warehouse exploded in an inferno that would put Dante to shame.

The techno organic creature known as Paradigm watched all this happen from a vantage point of fifty feet in the air over it all with general indifference, hidden from Scourge's scanners. Accessing the situation was over, Paradigm sent an electronic signal to Bedlam.

"Christopher, the Scourge has been successfully diverted. However, I believe he has killed Switch unknowingly."

"Pity, though not a great loss. Return to base Paradigm, we have one more meeting tonight, and your presence is required." King Bedlam slapped his cell phone closed and looked towards Tarot, "Scourge haunts us no longer. Two obstacles have been removed from the playing field, thanks to you my love. Tell me, what is in the cards for Scourge?"

Tarot carefully sifted thru the cards before finally coming to a stop on one in particular, "Death and murder haunt him, as well as an foul, evil creature tainted by an even greater, more unspeakable evil."

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised at that." Bedlam shrugged dismissively

"If you knew the truth, you would not say that." Tarot said softly, eliciting a slight shudder from Bedlam. He quickly changed the subject.

"Why don't you freshen up? All this power brokering has gotten me, rather…energetic." Bedlam said as he massaged Tarot's shoulders

"As you wish." Was all Tarot said.

On the fringes of Metro City, yet again 

An hour later, Lodestone, Paradigm and King Bedlam, using image inducers to disguise themselves, were sitting idly on a park bench. King Bedlam had brought a paper to pass the time. Lodestone, as always, stood about impatiently in contrast to Paradigm, who stood about with his arms crossed, content to wait.

"Why…?"

"We're waiting for someone who will allow us to continue to operate in Metro City unfettered." Bedlam replied, anticipating Lodestone's question, "you're here as a show of trust."

"She shouldn't be here." A voice said sharply, startling everyone. They turned to see a woman wearing a heavy overcoat, long black leather gloves that concealed every detail that her coat might miss and large hat that helped obscure her identity, "Our deal…"

"You can trust Lodestone, and I want her to trust me." Bedlam explained, "so please, dispense with the cloak and dagger."

Reluctantly, the woman removed the hat to reveal the unmistakable face of…

"Edie Sawyer!" Lodestone gasped, "but you're…"

"A smart woman who recognizes liabilities, even when her employer does not." Sawyer finished. She reached into her coat pocket and produced a CD she handed to King Bedlam, "That CD has the frequency The Workplace's scanners, some information on their comings and goings and an excellent performance review." Edie smirked, "Know thy enemy. They change their scanners every two weeks, but with that CD, you'll be able to ignore them completely."

"You have my thanks." Bedlam stated, "And I assure you once again, regardless of the outcome of our…encounter with Force Works, you name will not come up."

"Oh, I know that." Sawyer said with a sly grin. She pointed towards a trashcan at the end of the bench, "See that?"

The Cabal members looked at the trashcan, and were stunned when the air around it seemingly rippled and the top half disappeared.

"When I teleport, I open wormholes from one location to another. Should I choose to close them on an object, then that item is then subjected to the weight of all reality when the wormhole seals itself. Thus far, I've never encountered anything I couldn't destroy." Sawyer said smugly

"A most inventive demonstration, Ms. Sawyer, though an unnecessary display of power." Paradigm said evenly.

"See to it that it remains so." Sawyer said before teleporting home. Bedlam handed the CD Sawyer had given him to Paradigm.

"See to uploading this into the base's computers, and then get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be hectic." Bedlam said, "we still need more allies, Charcoal is being transferred and we need to see if anyone else is making a play for Metro City's drug trade like the late and unlamented Mr. Fish."

"If I'd known there was so much work to do, I might have considered staying in prison." Lodestone said sarcastically.

"Such a poor work ethic," Bedlam chided, "you're a disgrace to villains everywhere!"


	14. Cause and Effect Part 1

M2K Presents  
Force Works 13  
Cause and Effect Part 1  
  
New York, Greenwich Village  
  
The man called Nova, alongside his teammates Tarene, Kymaera and Arsenal, regarded odd mansion in front of him and like many before him, wondered about a peculiar fact regarding it.  
  
"You know, I've flown past this area a million times..."  
  
"And you never noticed this mansion before. Yeah, I know." Kymaera sighed and waved her hand dismissively as they walked up to the oak doors of the mansion. Kymaera knocked once, and waited patiently. To her surprise, the man who opened the doors wasn't the Asian servant the young princess expected, but...  
  
"Steve!" Namorita exclaimed as she hugged the red-cloaked man who'd opened the door, better known in certain circles as Dr. Strange, "How's my favorite faux uncle?"  
  
"I'm doing quite fine, 'Nita, though not as well as you it would seem. Namor said something about a bachelor's degree in business?" Dr. Strange asked conversationally as he reciprocated the hug.  
  
"Yeah," Namorita said she broke the embrace, "I got credit for all that time I ran Oracle Inc. Where's Wong?"  
  
"I gave him the day off today," The master of mystic arts explained as he motioned for the young heroes to enter, "Given the nature of our investigation, things may become...unruly. And I'm sure Tarene would appreciate some degree of privacy regarding what we may discover."  
  
"We'll try to make sure it doesn't come to that." Arsenal said, attempting to reassure the doctor.  
  
"Do you think you can fix my memories?" asked Tarene  
  
"I will certainly do my best, young lady." Strange said as he willed the doors closed. He then motioned for the heroes to follow him, "But I can tell you already that you are a most unusual case. Tell me, 'Nita, have you ever given any thought as to why young Tarene looks so much like the Avenger Thor?"  
  
Namorita shook her head as they reached Dr. Strange's private study, with wax candles and a skylight providing the only illumination in the room. Despite her enhanced vision, Namorita had a hard time making out the boundaries to the walls, "No, because she doesn't. She just has a war hammer, like him and... similar powers."  
  
"Oh?" Dr. Strange muttered an ancient spell, and with a single breath, blew it towards the unsuspecting Tarene, "look at her now."  
  
The three heroes did as Strange requested, and could barely keep their jaws off the floor in shock. It was as if a veil had been lifted from their eyes, an obvious truth hidden in plain sight that they simply could not see before.  
  
"Holy crap..." Nova muttered  
  
"Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Arsenal asked, astonished  
  
"What?" Tarene asked innocently as her head darted around, looking for what her friends were gawking in confusion at, unaware of the fact that they were actually staring at her.  
  
"I'll be damned. The color scheme, the winged headband, the boots, she looks like Thor!" Richard Ryder declared, more than a little dumbfounded, "if Thor was feminine, I mean."  
  
"How come we never noticed this before?" Arsenal asked as he rubbed his head in confusion, "I mean, it's so obvious!"  
  
"Because her true appearance was hidden behind a glamour, one that clouded your minds." Strange stated, "Miss Tarene has had a minor spell placed upon her at birth, that in effect made her 'just another face in the crowd'. I'd be willing to bet that only computers and the like would see the similarities."  
  
"But why, and who placed it on her?" Kymaera asked  
  
"That's what I intend to find out." Dr. Strange said as he summoned the Eye of Agamotto before him from his amulet. Strange walked in front of Tarene and placed his hands on the sides of her head, "I need you to calm yourself, young lady, free your mind of all conscious thought and earthly desires."  
  
"Kay'."  
  
Dr. Strange crooked his head towards Kymaera, who just nodded in sympathy. Dr. Strange took a deep breath, and willed the light of Agamotto to cast it's light upon Tarene. Tarene's eyes began to glaze over as the light began opening secret doors in her mind, "First, we must find out what you are, before we find out who you are, young lady. Lets begin."  
  
Metro City, the Workplace  
  
"This pile never gets smaller, does it?" Wiz Kid asked as he regarded the dozens upon dozens of papers strewn about the Force Works conference table. He and Mirage were in full costume, though solely out of habit.  
  
"Welcome to my life." Mirage said as she picked up a manila folder and looked thru it, "It's been a while since gone thru all these P.A.C* endorsement requests, and I need some help. You'd think with X-Corp on the scene, this pile would have gotten a little smaller."  
  
( P.A.C= Political Action Committee- Political Dave)  
  
"When you want serious celebrity endorsement, you don't go to the likes Dennis Rodman or Adam Sandler," Wiz Kid explained as he examined another folder, "you go to the likes of Michael J Fox and Martin Sheen, though X-Corp likely get just as many requests. It seems out vigilance to keep the media out of our personal lives and focused on our public actions has paid off."  
  
"Well, lets see what we got." Dani said as picked up a pile and leafed thru it, "PETA wants Rahne's endorsement. N.O.W wants Kymaera to attend a fundraiser; NASA officials would like Nova to testify before a congressional subcommittee that controls their budget...Spirits and the list goes on. And not the list I want."  
  
"It's hard to stand only on one issue considering some of your teammates." Wiz Kid remarked. He then turned his head sharply, as if he heard a sound only he could detect.  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"Remember when we gave the police access codes and I set up a directory in case they ever needed to find us in the tower, in the event of an emergency?" Wiz Kid asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Dani asked worriedly, "Are they here now?"  
  
"Yes, and they're looking for X-Treme."  
  
The Workplace, Exercise room.  
  
Adam Sol and Rahne Sinclair began circling one another on the mat, both wearing karate gis.  
  
"Now remember, watch the body language, that's how you know when your foe is preparing an attack. Ready?" Adam asked.  
  
"I've ne'er had a villain ask me if I was ready before, ye know." Rahne commented.  
  
"Cocky are we?" Adam asked as he rushed forward and lashed out (though hardly at full speed or with a desire to harm Rahne. This was practice after all). Rahne ducked, Adam blinked, and found himself flat on his back with Rahne standing over him.  
  
"Nae cocky, jus' well trained." Rahne smirked as she crouched down over Adam.  
  
"Well, I guess I can skip basics, huh?" Adam asked as he flipped up.  
  
"You'll probably have to skip a great deal of other things too, Mr. Sol." A new voice stated. The two heroes spun around to see Commissioner Stone, accompanied by a Swat Team (weapons naturally trained on the two mutants).  
  
"What's the meaning o' this?" Rahne demanded as she shifted to her wolf form and crouched slightly on instinct.  
  
Stone, unimpressed, reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a blue slip of paper, "I have here an arrest warrant for Mr. Adam Sol, miss Sinclair."  
  
"Arrest for what?" Dani asked as she and Wiz Kid entered the room in full costume. Several Swat team members instantly trained their weapons on the two, but Stone motioned for them to remain trained on X-Treme.  
  
"Arrest for the murder o' several anti-mutant activists in various areas around Metro City." Stone stated, "Are you going to come quietly, Mr. Sol?" Stone asked, as he looked at the alien martial artist straight in the eyes.  
  
Adam remained silent for a moment, and avoiding the gaze of his teammates for the longest moment before stepping forward and saying, "I'll come peacefully."  
  
Stone pulled out two high tech bracelets and carefully walked towards X-Treme, who held his hands straight out, "Looks like you know the procedure. These cuffs won't hurt ya none, but you understand we gotta take precautions. Don't make any sudden moves now."  
  
"If I made a sudden move, you'd never know it until it was too late." Adam said as the cuffs were placed on his wrists. With that done, Stone led the Swat team and X-Treme back the way they came to the awaiting paddy wagon.  
  
"Dani..." Rahne had watched this all happen in shock, too numb to move until now. Adam couldn't possibly be a murderer. Rahne began to walk after the policemen in disbelief, unsure of how to react.  
  
"Stay cool, Rahne, we'll get to the bottom of this." Dani said reassuringly, "go get your union suit on and we'll get down to the police station and see just what the hell is going on."  
  
With that, the young Scotswoman took off in a mad dash towards her room, with Dani and Taki walking behind her. Wiz Kid waited until Rahne was out of ear shot before he inquired, "You didn't notice, did you?"  
  
"Notice what?" Dani asked.  
  
"X-Treme never once uttered a single word regarding his innocence."  
  
Dr. Strange's Sanctum  
  
Nova tapped his foot impatiently as Dr. Strange continued to pour magic light onto Tarene's face from his eye thingy. For his part, Nova hated magic. Not because it 'defied science' like all the big brains liked to bitch, but because it wasn't solid enough for his tastes. Hard to combat and even harder to understand. But he still respected it's value, and he knew the hero 'rules'. If you need a leader and firepower, go to Captain America and the Avengers. Telepathy? One of a million X teams. And Dr. Strange was the hero's magic man. Finally, Dr. Strange released Tarene and allowed her to step back.  
  
"What have you found out, Doctor?" Arsenal asked.  
  
"Quite a bit, if what I suspect is true." He stated, "Answer me these two questions first. Does Tarene have something of a temper in battle?"  
  
"Umm, kinda." Tarene said sheepishly, "I just get really mad sometimes, I don't know why."  
  
"And now tell me this, have you compared her power to that of Thor's?" Strange asked.  
  
"Yeah, an old Avenger buddy gave us the file for comparison when we were trying to figure her out." Nova explained, "Obvious physical differences aside, Tarene here ranks up there with him."  
  
"I suspected as such." Dr. Strange said, "And there is a reason for both Tarene's power and rages." Strange then looked towards the young woman, "it's your dual nature fighting for dominance."  
  
"Dual nature?" Kymaera asked.  
  
"Yes. My mystical scans revealed that young Tarene here is the daughter of two Asgardions Gods whose very nature conflicts with the other. In this case, I suspect that the parents are Tyr, the Asgard wargod and Lorelia, the sister of the Enchantress and minor goddess of love, if I recognize the auras about you correctly." Dr. Strange explained.  
  
"How does that explain Tarene's temper?" Arsenal asked.  
  
"The children of gods are more apt to take on the attributes of their parents, moreso than mortals." Dr. Strange stated, "The Asgardions are by nature war gods, thus the inner conflict within Tarene increases her potential for power. Combine that with her bloodline, only one generation removed from Odin, young Tarene is a force to be reckoned with."  
  
"Umm, okay. Can we go now?" Tarene started to rush towards the door, but Arsenal grabbed her by the shoulder and stopped her, though she nearly bowled him over before she stopped.  
  
"Not yet. We only know what you are now, not who you are." Arsenal explained as he regained his footing, "When that's settled, we can leave."  
  
"Do we have to?" Tarene asked nervously.  
  
"It's for the best, Tarene." Dr. Strange assured her, "However, it may be a few hours. I need to research a potion that will safely retrieve your memories. Were you a average mortal, the formula will be easy, but for a goddess, it will take some time."  
  
"Uhh, you don't have to trouble yourself." Tarene offered, "I'm fine, really!"  
  
"It's no trouble, young lady." Dr. Strange chuckled, "I enjoy a good, non life threatening challenge every now and then. Why don't you and your friends make yourself comfortable in the living room? I promise you'll find something to pass the time."  
  
"Works for me," Nova commented, "Can we raid the fridge, too?"  
  
"Nova!" Kymaera snapped, "don't embarrass me in front of my cousin's friends!"  
  
"My fridge has survived the hunger of the Incredible Hulk and Namor the First together. Make yourself at home." Dr. Strange said.  
  
"Will do, happy hunting." Arsenal said.  
  
"Umm, what he said." Tarene commented unconvincingly  
  
"Have no fear, Tarene, before this day is out, you will remember the truth." Strange said before teleporting himself to another part of the house to gather the proper books.  
  
Tarene chewed on her bottom lip nervously and muttered softly, "That's what scares me."  
  
Metro City Police Station, District Five, Commissioner Stone's Office  
  
"You heard me Stone, I want to know what the charges are, were Adam is and what evidence you have against him." Danielle Moonstar said as she leaned forward over Stone's desk, flanked by Wiz Kid, Speedball and Wolfsbane. For his part, Stone simply could not believe the sheer audacity of Mirage, a private citizen who couldn't be much older than twenty-two, storming into his office and making such outrageous demands. Stone took a deep breath, and vowed to avoid turning this into a pissing contest that would waste everyone's time.  
  
"While I'm not obligated to tell you anything, if it will get you the hell out of my office, I'll tell you what I can." Stone compromised, "Your friend Adam is being charged with first-degree murder, and will be arraigned this Thursday. He's currently being held at Tartarus."  
  
"Tartarus...?" Rahne gasped.  
  
"Uhh, is that a good idea?" Speedball asked, "I mean, hell, those guys were baying for Force Works blood before we stopped a riot!"  
  
"Are you trying to get him murdered!" Dani shouted, not caring who heard them. They were already quite a sight, a bunch of spandex wearing trouble makers was the opinion of the office, many of whom were obviously interested in what was happening and spying a glance whenever they could, "Souls of my ancestors, he'll be killed!"  
  
"It's the only place that can hold him." Stone said thru gritted, "We have evidence that Mr. Sol used his powers to burn the blood of several anti mutant activists to such a degree that they died an incredibly painful death."  
  
"And since when did Metro City suddenly get a qualified meta crimes unit?" Wiz Kid asked contemptuously.  
  
"Excuse me?" Stone snarled  
  
"Last time I checked, Metro City's forensic labs failed to meet any of the standards set by Quantico," Wiz Kid answered, "has this changed?"  
  
"No." Stone said with impotent fury.  
  
"Let me guess, on the list of things to do." Wiz Kid stated smugly.  
  
"Then...may we see the evidence? We'll see it at discovery anyway." Speedball stated, thankful that some of his father's legal knowledge rubbed off, "if everything's been properly documented, it's not like we could contaminate the crime scene."  
  
"This way may save us all some time." Wiz Kid added, "Unless you really do think that we'd willingly harbor a killer."  
  
Stone picked up a folder from his desk and tossed it forward, "This folder's got an abridged edition of our evidence. I'm telling ya right now, improper investigation won't fly before a jury."  
  
"Oh, why is that?" Dani asked.  
  
"Because Mr. Stone an' his department wasnae in charge o' the investigation." A voice said in an Irish brogue. The members of Force Works turned around to see a man with reddish blonde hair and a suit that was like a neon sign saying 'federal agent',  
  
"My department was." Sean Cassidy said.  
  
"Sean?"  
  
"'ello Rahne. It's...good tae see ye." Sean said unconvincingly  
  
"I'd heard you gotten a new job, but didn't know it was investigating mutants." Dani quipped.  
  
"Cute, Moonstar. I oversaw the entire investigation an' I can assure ye that X-Treme is guilty o' murder." Sean said, "we have D.N.A, finger prints an' after a murder last night, video evidence."  
  
"Fine, then you can help us conduct our own investigation." Dani said as she brushed past Sean and out the door of the office, followed by her teammates.  
  
"See what I have deal with?" Stone sighed to Sean.  
  
"Heh, I've dealt wit' worse, Stone." Sean smirked.  
  
"I'm going to divide the murder scenes in half. Taki, you and Speedy take one half and me and Rahne will take the other half." Dani explained, "Cassidy will probably meet us at the scenes, along with regular patrolmen"  
  
"You really think we're going to get anything from examining the scenes?" Speedball inquired as they shuffled down the hall, "I mean, the cops have probably already gone over everything with a fine tooth comb and all that jazz, and they're gonna be watching us like a hawk."  
  
"Leave no stone unturned..."Dani sighed, "Probably not, but we need to make sure. We need to find out the truth."  
  
"Adam's nae a killer." Rahne said firmly. Much to her distain, no one offered any supporting statements.  
  
"Dani? We got an extremely important problem brewing." A voice commented over Dani's comm. unit, a voice Dani was never all that happy to hear.  
  
"Gee, puns and public relations, Mr. Hearte, I'm impressed." Dani remarked as they made their way down the last flight of stairs of the precinct towards the front exit.  
  
"I try. Anyways, this issue with X-Treme is getting out of hand. The media is eating this situation up like a starved wolverine! The media wasn't that warm to him to begin with, and well, you've seen the man!" Hearte explained.  
  
"Get to the point." Dani snapped.  
  
"The point is, that guilty or not, X-Treme is beginning to pull down Force Works." Hearte stated, "so tread carefully."  
  
"This is different from any other day how?" Dani asked herself flippantly as pushed open the bullet proof glass doors of the police station and was met with a flurry of flashbulbs and cameras.  
  
"Mirage, over here! Is X-Treme guilty?"  
  
"Wiz Kid, a statement please! Is X-Treme capable of cold blooded murder?"  
  
"Speedball, a word?"  
  
'No comment' was repeated time and again as Force Works politely but firmly pushed thru the crowd of modern day vultures to reach the hover platform they'd parked in front of the station. They'd almost made it aboard before a loud, powerful voice boomed, "They have no comment because they know this 'X-Treme' is as guilty as original sin!"  
  
The media personal were instantly quieted as Gabriel Thorne local cult leader and flanked by body guards, stepped forward from down the block. Dani, along with Taki and Rahne, instantly felt a presence brush against her mind, and though they easily blocked it, Dani recognized it for what it was, a telepathic intrusion.  
  
Thorne looked at Dani in disapproval for a moment before continuing, "There is no room for doubt regarding X-Treme's guilt. My sources inside the police department say that every modern form of identification link him to almost each and every crime scene!"  
  
"We have no comment." Dani repeated, this time a little weaker. She could see that Thorne was getting to the reporters on the scene, and it began to worry her. Regardless of X-Treme's innocence or guilt, he was already being tried and likely convicted in the court of public opinion. Right now, he was becoming an increasing liability, but Dani thought, to her everlasting shame, one easily removed.  
  
"Tell me Mirage, in the face of such overwhelming evidence, do you stand for justice, or cronyism?" Thorne spat, and the crowd, media included, jeered in agreement, "Protecting your own at the expense of the people, and you call yourselves heroes."  
  
With a heavy heart, Dani stepped forward and said, "I'd like to say that for the record, that we are still investigating this case and do not believe that everything has yet come to light. However, Mr. Thorne is correct. As the leader of Force Works, I cannot ignore the overwhelming evidence in this case, and I cannot allow a murderer, if these charges are true, to remain on my team."  
  
Dani swallowed hard and said, "As a result, X-Treme is hereby expelled from Force Works."  
  
Somewhere in front of the police station, a pen dropped. And everyone heard it.  
  
Next Issue: The case against X-Treme gets even worse as Force Works investigate the murders that have been plaguing Metro City for the past several weeks, while the other half of Force Works delves further into the mystery of Tarene, but one member of Force Works is dead set against it.  
  
Works Letters  
  
Force Works #12 by David Ingram  
  
THE GOOD: The team takes on Factor 3 in a pretty well choreographed fight. Force Works does some pretty neat things with their powers and takes their opponents down. I also enjoyed the little Magik guest appearance. It's good to see her back in action again. The new Eric the Red also looks like a guy to be feared. I wouldn't want to mess with him anytime soon.  
  
Glad you liked Magik (though she wasn't in action a lot. She sorta disappeared after a bit) and Eric the Red. Eric is a bad ass, and he'll be back to menace the teams (no, that wasn't a typo) soon  
  
THE BAD: Factor 3, with the exception of their leader, was not impressive at all. They were a bunch of pushovers IMO and David could have better executed the threat they potentially represent. After this issue my view of this team is tarnished and it will take a lot of work to make me impressed again.  
  
Well, it was their first time out of the gate. Trust me, next time Factor 3 shows up, it'll be a whole 'nother story.  
  
OVERALL: A solid issue from Ingram as always. If you like Force Works check this story out.  
  
Rock! Heed and obey!  
  
I'd say it's Wednesday again, but it's Thursday where I am, so this is a little late. What can I say about this week at M2K? We had a lot of issues out this week, yet again and the board has had a lot of activity on it as well, and it's a great time to be a part of the group as a writer or a reader and as the year draws to a close you get the feeling that something's going to happen - something special and not just me quitting!  
  
We'll miss ya Dave, I promise ya that!  
  
Look at what's been out this week - Amazing Spider-Man by Nate Charles, Daredevil by Jason Eberly, another Champions issue by Mike Exner (are we glad he's back or what?) and David Ingram's intense mini series In The Name Of Science. I know Chris and Mike have some good writers lined up as well so things truly can only get better. However it's time for the here and now and the EC goes to...  
  
Force Works #12 by David Ingram  
  
Yeah! Go me! Again!  
  
Moira MacTaggert! He's using Moira for the first time since.... since... well, X-Men Omega #42 a few months back, but it's been a while since she's got as much to do as she's had since Ageless Fury. To be fair, it's been coming with Rhane being on the team, but I'm glad it went over as well as it did with such an action packed issue, and Factor 3 were as different to the Super-Skrull as he was to the other villains that have been in Force Works. David gives the series a variety that works well indeed.  
  
Villain diversity is what I aim for. So many choices, sooo little space!  
  
Is there a downside to the issue? Other than the editing I have to do for the speech bits... For me I was disappointed that David didn't do more with the Rhane thing from last issue when Nova confronted her about her bruises etc. It didn't seem to come up this issue, and the last one was more about Nova battling the Super-Skrull. I was hoping for more and it wasn't there. Still, it looks as though David will get to it next issue from the look of the final scene from this issue!  
  
It came up, but Nova deferred it to Namorita. And yup, Rahne's issue with Doug came to a head hopefully no one was expecting.  
  
It's another solid issue in a solid series and David's going to have fun when he takes over Excalibur, you can feel it, so congrats, David, you are this week's Editor's Choice.  
  
*Holds globe in hand and laughs evilly* You have no idea ;)  
  
David Ingram, the writer of Force Works (just in case you didn't know), pulls a great amount of entertainment out of these B-characters...and #12 is no exception.  
  
I try to be consistent *eats fiber*  
  
David has done a great job sharing the spotlight on all the characters on this team. Everyone seems to have something going on, yet they all feel like a team.  
  
That's what I aim for, a team with issues. But what team doesn't have those?  
  
As for Factor 3, the new antagonistic team introduced this issue...all I can say is that David really dug deep for these characters. Other than Eric the Red, the only character I think I remember was SHOC (though I tried for several years to forget that Howard Mackie creation). Yet David's got a great way of giving all the characters, heroes, villains, and supporting characters, a fairly well-defined personality.  
  
Thanks. Factor 3 took a lot of effort to scrap up, but I think it paid off in the end  
  
David's even done a great job of shortening up his issues a bit, which used to be my only complaint about Force Works...which was that they were too long. Now they're about right.  
  
People these days, no attention span! Is 25 pages too much to ask?  
  
I have to give Force Works #12 3.5 out of 5 "insert witty trademark review symbol here"'s.  
  
Looking forward to the Annual!  
  
~Jason E.  
  
Thanks for the review, man! 


	15. Cause and Effect Part 2

M2K Presents  
Force Works 14  
Cause and Effect  
Part 2  
  
The Story thus far: Nova, Kymaera, Arsenal and Tarene have gone to Dr. Strange in hopes that he could cure Tarene's amnesia. Despite Tarene's apprehension, Dr. Strange immediately unlocked the secret of what young Tarene really is, a young goddess of Asgard. Now all that is left to discover is the 'who'. Meanwhile, after a lengthy investigation, Adam Sol, better known as X-Treme was arrested by the police on suspicion of murder. The remainder of Force Works has vowed to investigate, but were ambushed on Nation Television by the telepathic cult leader known as Gabriel Thorne, who demanded that X-Treme be expelled immediately from Force Works. Dani agreed.  
  
Metro City, Lucky Hotel  
  
"Are ye mad Dani? How can ye do that to Adam, jus' cut him off?" Rahne demanded as the two women, escorted by watchful policemen, entered one of the listed crime scenes in preparation to examine it.  
  
"I told you before Rahne, and I'll tell you again, drop it." Dani snapped thru the telepathic link the two women shared, "And call me Mirage in public! My family doesn't have an defended island to protect themselves!"  
  
"Fine, 'Mirage', how ye just abandon a teammate like that?" Rahne demanded again  
  
"Because I was ambushed on national television, and I've hardly abandoned X- Treme, we're here aren't we?" Dani replied  
  
"Ye know exactly what I mean." Rahne retorted angrily  
  
"Yes, I do. There's another reason why I cut X-Treme loose, but now's not the time to go into it," Dani stated, "go wolf and see if you can scent anything."  
  
"Adam has nae scent." Rahne said as she complied, transforming from a human girl into a human/wolf hybrid. Once she was done, she took a strong whiff of air, taking in the texture of the room. As the motel charged by the hour, the scents Rahne took in were hardly pleasant.  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Nae a bloody thing." Rahne sighed, "Adam has no scent, but when he burns people, it creates a distinct scent that lingers a bit."  
  
"And let me guess, you can still smell it here." Dani sighed  
  
"I could have told ye that lass." A voice said from behind them. Sean Cassidy stepped forward, his hands in his pockets as he regarded the two young women, "our meta crimes unit's found your boy's energy signature at every murder scene, wit' the baseline being taken from one of yuir old battles."  
  
"Can't blame a girl for trying." Dani said defensively  
  
"Aye, lass, I understand that. Rahne, could I talk to ye in private?" Cassidy asked.  
  
"Anything ye say tae me, ye can say to Da....Mirage." Rahne said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"Alright. What's yer relationship wit' this boy?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Rahne asked with a raised eyebrow  
  
"I've been a policeman most of my bloody life Rahne," Sean explained, "and I've learned a thing or two, especially body language. Yours lass, is all over the place. What's yer feelings regarding this boy?"  
  
"I...I don' see where that's any o' yuir business." Rahne stated, unable to quite meet Sean's gaze.  
  
"I don' want ta see ye get hurt Rahne, I..."  
  
"It's a little late t' start patronizing me, don' ye think Sean?" Rahne said sharply, instantly silencing Cassidy  
  
"Wow. Low blow, Rahne." Dani said telepathically, "Anything you care to talk about?"  
  
"Now's nae the time to go into it." Rahne replied quickly  
  
"At any rate, yer not going to find anything." Sean said after several moments of silence, "Not only are my people verra good, I've combed over every single report when I took over the investigation. Not a single mistake to be found." He said matter of factly.  
  
"Which would be why you're here in the first place, to give this B.S case legitimacy." Dani said contemptuously.  
  
"Ye say that like it's a bad thing. Like I keep saying, I'm convinced we have the right man. I knew the minute my superiors asked me to take over this case, it was because they wanted to demonstrate that there was no anti mutant bias present." Cassidy explained, "I'm not in the habit of letting murderers get away regardless of their bloody genes. And yuir a fine one to talk, lass. You're the one who expelled this 'X-Treme' from your little club."  
  
Before Dani would reply, Rahne let out a whelp of pain and hobbled over to the bed situated in the middle of the room, and pulled her right leg up and across her left leg.  
  
"Rahne, what's wrong?" Dani asked  
  
"I stepped on some glass." Rahne explained as she pulled the offending shard loose from her foot and examined it. Her healing factor had already closed the wound, but Rahne's attention was focused on the glass she's removed. She held it in front of her nose and regarded it carefully, allowing her enhanced senses and instincts to inspect the sliver.  
  
"Wolfsbane, what is it?" Dani asked  
  
"This glass...it almost smells as if it's alive." Rahne stated as she handed it off to her leader.  
  
"I don't suppose you know anything about this?" Dani asked as she handed the glass over to Cassidy.  
  
"All I know it that it's a piece of glass, regardless of what Rahne's nose says. I'll have it examined, though, don't ye worry," Sean said as he dropped the fragment in an evidence bag, "Who knows? Maybe Adam had an accomplice?"  
  
Both young women were silent, not quite sure of what to say.  
  
***  
  
A run down hotel in Metro City  
  
"Five gets you ten he did it."  
  
"Should I ever be accused of a crime, remind me not to turn to you for moral support, Speedball." Taki said as he casually ran his scanners over the crime scene.  
  
"Why? You're a little different than Adam. He's like, all secretive and stuff." Speedball explained, "Which is really creepy for a guy who has a stabbing fetish."  
  
"We all have our secrets." Taki said evenly.  
  
"What, like the fact that you're gay?" Speedball smirked knowingly, "when you ogled Adam back in Africa, we kinda figured it out, though I'll admit that we were all a little shocked you actually a sexual orientation."  
  
"Touché'. And then there's your little secret crush on Rahne..." Taki shot back.  
  
"Umm, yeah..." Speedball shifted awkwardly for a moment, "anyways, my point is that we really don't know X-Treme. He comes to meetings and missions, stabs people and then leaves without a word. Dude, if it weren't for Dani, we wouldn't have even known Adam was Scar!"  
  
"Shi'ar." Taki corrected  
  
"Whatever. My point is, Adam's never really opened up to anyone besides Bobby. It's not like I have a problem working with hardcore guys. Heck, the first team I was on, our leader dropped Nova off a roof." Speedball said.  
  
"What's so bad about dropping Nova off a roof? He can fly, after all."  
  
"Because he didn't have his powers at the time." Speedball said uncomfortably, "that's what."  
  
Taki looked away from his scanner and towards with a perplexed look on his face, "And you followed this man why?"  
  
"Same reason we all followed Dani from day one. He's damn good, and he was upfront with us from day one." Speedball answered, "I trusted him because he trusted us. And it was only Nova he dropped off a roof, after all."  
  
"I see your point. Adam has been rather anti social to the...ahem...extreme." Taki admitted.  
  
"That's all I'm saying man, that's why I gots doubts. Your scans turn up anything?"  
  
Taki shook his head and sighed, "Nothing good. I'm picking up the energy signature of his 'burning' ability as well as something else I can't quite place, but that's it."  
  
"Well, maybe the next scene will be better." Speedball said unconvincingly as they turned to leave. He heard an odd crunch under his foot, and he knelt down to examine what exactly it was that he'd stepped on.  
  
"Speedball, what is it?"  
  
"Just some glass shards." He said dismissively, "Forget it. Man, I hope Adam isn't having too rough a time at Tartarus, because we ain't making much headway in getting him out."  
  
*** Tartarus  
  
Adam attempted to drone out the taunts and jeers of the other prisoners as he was led down the cellblock after cellblock to his cell. Overall, Adam had to admit earth prisons were a lot easier to bear than the other prisons Adam knew about around the universe. He had been booked at the precinct house and then rushed to Tartarus, not even bothering with questioning. The police obviously afraid that he'd use his powers to escape, and they felt they already had enough to bury him. Arriving at Tartarus, Adam had his long hair cut back to just above his neck and given an orange jump suit and special manacles that covered his wrists and negated his mutant powers (but not his strength and agility, though Adam wasn't about to 'fess up to that).  
  
But as he walked, Adam found he couldn't quite banish the thought that he really was guilty of the murders he was accused of. From what little they had told him, the murders occurred around the times he'd had his blackouts. That alone was suspicious, but add that to the fact that Adam's biological father was a madman that paled even Hitler and Stalin combined, and his case was even worse. At least, it was in Adam's mind. Adam's heart didn't really sink when he'd heard that Dani had expelled him from Force Works post haste. He'd already hit rock bottom. Adam closed his eyes and prayed to whatever gods still cared about him to give him some answers.  
  
"You might wanna open your eyes, mutie." A guard spat from behind Adam, "because looks like there's been a little slip up."  
  
X-Treme opened his eyes to see three men in prison jump suits standing outside their cell, towards X-Treme. One man, an African American with dreadlocks, pointed teeth and sharp claws, was leaning up against the steel wall, a look of disinterest on his face. The other two men, one a powerfully built (four hundred pounds if an once) seven foot six and the other an even six foot tall average looking black male.  
  
"Oh dear, it looks like we transferred Headsman, Cardiac and Mongoose at wrong time." One guard remarked with mock concern.  
  
"Shame about our new boy getting roughed up like he did." Another remarked.  
  
X-Treme didn't wait for another word before stepping forward to meet his foes.  
  
"I'm sorry about this kid." Cardiac said sincerely as he stepped forward to attack. Despite his recent capture by the F.B.I after being exposed by the CSA, Cardiac felt no real anger towards law enforcement in general. He accepted he worked outside the law a long time ago. However, to survive in prison and Tartarus especially, one had to go with the crowd. No one here cared about Cardiac's vigilante status, as all his real targets had always been 'rich fat cats', so Cardiac remained relatively unscathed from the wraith of his fellow prisoners, and he naturally desired to keep it that way.  
  
"Yeah, so am I." X-Treme executed a back flip as soon Cardiac was within arm's length, both feet catching Cardiac's chin. Cardiac crumbled to the ground, likely in mock defeat Adam suspected, but he had no time to investigate as Headsman lumbered forward, fists swinging wildly.  
  
"Goin' down, pretty boy!" Headsman declared as he struggled in vain to hit X-Treme. Though Headsman continued to miss, X-Treme recognized that Headsman was driving him back, up against a wall where Headsman's height and weight would let him tear into X-Treme. Not deciding to wait, the alien warrior flipped over Headsman towards more open ground. However, Adam miscalculated, and Headsman spun around and managed to clip Adam with a backhand, sending him rolling down the hall towards Mongoose, coming to a stop at the feet of the villain.  
  
"You gonna take that from him?" Mongoose asked Adam as he picked his teeth with his claws. Adam just glared at Mongoose for a moment before standing up and sprinting back towards the grinning Headsman. Headsman met him midway, and left loose a powerful right that X-Treme ducked. Adam then rolled forward, underneath Headsman's legs and spun around. Not wasting a moment, X-Treme unleashed a punt that would have lifted lesser men into the air. Headsman crumbled to one knee, and much to his credit didn't cry out in agony, rather he gritted his teeth in rage. X-Treme took a few steps back and then burst into laughter.  
  
"Oh what are you whining about? I barely touched anything of value!" X- Treme chuckled maliciously, or at least appeared to. To anyone not in an incredible amount of pain, they would have recognized the total lack of malice in Adam's voice. Adam, knowledgeable in all forms of warfare, was employing psychological warfare in this instance, goading his foe into a mistake. Taking a few steps back, Adam put his hands on his hips casually and stated, "Tell you what, I'll make it fair. I'll stand right here perfectly still, whenever you're ready."  
  
Headsman's mind went red with rage in response to Adam's utter disrespect. No one, not Spiderman, not that Scarlet Spider punk, no one talks to the Headsman like that. His injury forgotten, the villain raged forward and lashed out with a right hook powerful enough to kill a half dozen men in one shot. But that's exactly what X-Treme wanted him to do. X-Treme brought up his left arm, covered by the steel manacles issued by the prison to keep Adam's powers at bay, and deftly snapped it out, taking the hit directly, and then snapped back. The process was similar to how regular martial artists broke cement blocks with their bare hands, and potentially devastating for the recipient  
  
"Yeaaarrgh!" Headsman screamed as he clutched his shattered right hand, while the suppressed pain of his manhood began flaring up.  
  
"Had enough?"  
  
Roaring with enough rage to do the Hulk proud, Headsman charged again, this time lashing out with his remaining good hand.  
  
"Roosha, what an idiot." X-Treme sighed as he repeated his last maneuver, only this time using his right arm to block. X-Treme, this time, didn't stop there. Even if he beat this man, Adam knew that there'd be hundreds willing to take his place. A message had to be sent, and this man was the best person to use. And easily the most deserving. X-Treme lashed out with two snap kicks, one again striking Headsman in the manhood and another hitting Headsman dead center in his chest, expelling all the air from his lungs. As the villain crumbled, X-Treme put one leg over Headsman's shoulder, straddling the larger man's arm between his legs.  
  
"You're going to tell your friends something for me." X-Treme said as he gripped the sides of Headsman's arm with both hands.  
  
"Fuck off." Headsman said thru clenched teeth and a haze of pain, "I'm not doing a damn thing for you, so save your hero threats."  
  
"You misunderstood me. I wasn't making a request, only a statement," X- Treme explained as he pulled Headsman's arm up towards his chest, "you're just an example."  
  
Mongoose licked his lips in anticipation he heard the slow -crack- and cry of pain before Headsman finally passed out. Mongoose was knowledgeable enough in the ways of maiming and infliction of pain to recognize the fact that the break wasn't a very clean one. Mongoose had to admit, he was wrong about this new arrival. He wasn't the soft weakling Mongoose had assumed him to be. This 'X-Treme' was seemingly everything Mongoose could desire in a foe, skilled, cunning and uninhibited by morality.  
  
"I hope you're warmed up, because the prelims are over." Mongoose stated as X-Treme let Headsman's mangled arm drop to the floor and turned to face the animal warrior.  
  
X-Treme raised his arms in a defensive posture and said, "Prove it."  
  
With an animalistic roar, Mongoose charged forward on all fours and swiped at X-Treme with his claws. Adam ducked to the side and drove his knee into Mongoose's mid section and an elbow into the mutate's eye. Mongoose lashed out with a savage strike that sent X-Treme sprawling and caused stars to appear on the edges of his vision. Adam struggled to his feet at Mongoose shook his head in disapproval  
  
"You're becoming something of a disappointment, boy." Mongoose warned as he rubbed the blood out of his bad eye, "That was only a single shot."  
  
"I'm not here to entertain you." X-Treme snapped as he pushed past the pain and flipped up to a standing position.  
  
"Maybe not, but I was hoping that I could find a kindred spirit in you. Your passion for combat, for making your foes suffer the true agonies of defeat," Mongoose rolled his hand in a dismissive gesture, "think what you want, but we're not that different."  
  
Mongoose didn't need his enhanced senses or even vision to know that he'd struck a raw nerve with X-Treme. As easily and surely as X-Treme manipulated Headsman, Mongoose had played X-Treme with even less effort. With a roar of defiance, X-Treme charged Mongoose and lashed out with a roundhouse kick that Mongoose barely blocked.  
  
"I can sense it, you know, even without your scent..." Mongoose sidestepped a kick.  
  
"You like hurting people, there's a monster inside you you let out when it suits your purposes..." Mongoose leaped over a foot sweep.  
  
"Why keep it locked up boy?" Mongoose lashed out with a right hook that spun X-Treme around 180 degrees. Mongoose gripped X-Treme's throat with his left hand and grabbed X-Treme's right wrist with his free hand. Mongoose then whispered in X-Treme's ear, "let it out boy, there's nothing wrong with monsters. Nature made them for a reason."  
  
"I'm not a monster!" X-Treme declared and marshaling all of his strength, Adam pulled his right wrist free and slammed his elbow into Mongoose's throat, just below the beat's Adam apple. The pressure on X-Treme's neck went slack for a moment, and Adam wasted no time in pulling the hand away from his throat. Adam placed his right foot directly behind Mongoose's lower calf and pulled it up, tripping Mongoose to the floor.  
  
"I'm not a monster!" Adam screamed uncontrollably as he spun around and straddled Mongoose's chest. The alien warrior began to pummel the man beast senselessly, "You hear me, Shakki! I'm not a monster!"  
  
Despite his rage, the life long of training Adam received was still fully functional, and Adam instinctively focused his attacks on Mongoose's neck and eyes, areas that were as important as they were vulnerable. So savage was the attack, even Mongoose was taken off guard and left unable to defend himself.  
  
"You hear me, D'Ken?!" X-Treme demanded madly as he drove his thumbs into Mongoose's eye sockets and gripped the villain's head firmly. Adam began slamming Mongoose's head on the steel floor with an animal like fury, "I'm not you!"  
  
"Enough! That's enough!" Guards declared as they began shocking Adam with electric cattle prods to get him to release his victim. The shocks also brought Adam back to his senses. He didn't resist as the guards grabbed him and began dragging him to his cell, he was too mesmerized by his blood caked hands. And as much as he wished otherwise, he remembered every single thing he'd said and done to Mongoose with frightening clarity.  
  
*** United Front Office Building  
  
Gabriel Thorne silently raged as he watched the media storm surrounding Force Works. His plan had been so simple, so easy, how could it have gone wrong? He asked himself again and again.  
  
Frame a member for the murder of several anti-mutant activists. Then, when the truth is revealed, turn the public against Force Works, who would stand beside their accused teammate to the bitter end like the good little heroes they were, confident in his innocence. Thus they would be ruined. Only they didn't do that. Force Works cut X-Treme loose, on national television, ruining everything. Their image and reputation was largely unscathed at the moment, and was likely to remain that way when events were fully played out.  
  
But as one part of Thorne raged, another part of him felt a small amount of respect budding inside himself.  
  
"These children are quite ruthless, I must admit." He thought to himself as he watched his plans burn on national television. He was consoled by the fact that there was absolutely no way to trace what had happened back to Thorne or any of his people. So one plan failed, so what? Tomorrow was another day.  
  
*** Dr. Strange's sanctum  
  
"So bored." Nova commented as he flipped past channel after channel while leaning back in an old recliner  
  
"If you're so bored, why not just turn on the news?" Kymaera proposed while she sat across from Nova on the couch  
  
"Because it's so damn slanted I also fall over every time I listen," Nova explained, "Besides, I doubt anything important's happening now anyways."  
  
"Heaven forbid you read the paper." Arsenal said while sitting at a table behind Nova, flipping thru the Metro section  
  
"Or talk to your girlfriend." Nita added.  
  
"You said that, not me." Nova stated as he turned the channel to football. Tarene sat on the edge of the couch away from everybody, deathly quite as she fiddled with her hands waiting for Dr. Strange to finish his preparations to unlock her memories. Tarene began to slight tremble as she ruminated on what the others might do when she finally regained her memories. They already didn't look at her the same way now, after all.  
  
Force Works? Would you join me in my study? The unmistakable voice of Dr. Strange requested inside their heads.  
  
"Damn, just as it was about to get good." Nova muttered as they stood up and made their way towards Strange's study. As they entered, they saw Dr. Strange floating in the middle sitting meditation style while a bowl, engraved with ancient runes, hovered several inches away from Dr. Strange himself.  
  
"I do believe I have discovered a cure for your amnesia, Tarene. All you need do is imbibe this potion, and your memories will be fully unlocked." Dr. Strange explained as he willed the bowl towards Tarene.  
  
"Umm, no thanks. My stomach's kinda upset." Tarene said as she gently pushed the hovering bowl away.  
  
"Have no fear. It tastes like strawberry." Dr. Strange smiled warmly.  
  
"No." Tarene said with a slight trace of anger.  
  
"Tarene, it's not going to hurt you. Dr. Strange knows his business." Nita stated as she placed her hand on Tarene's shoulder to calm her.  
  
"I said No!" Tarene shouted as she grabbed Kymaera's wrist and whipped her around and slammed the young Atlantean into the unprepared Nova, embedding them both in the cold, gray walls of the study. Tarene swatted the bowl away, spilling its secrets all over the floor. Lightning crackled and storm clouds began to flood the room as Tarene gripped her war mallet menacingly, "I don't care who I was! I don't!"  
  
"Young lady, that is quite enough!" A voice boomed into every fiber of Tarene's being. The young goddess looked and saw that Dr. Strange, standing only a few feet away, was beginning to summon the mystic power he'd spent a lifetime acquiring. No longer was the doctor the kind host he'd been when Tarene had first met him. His face bore a look of steel determination with a small trace of annoyance as powerful and otherworldly energies whirled about him. Godly instincts Tarene was barely aware of warned her of the immense power this man truly held, power she had no doubt would be turned against her in mere moments.  
  
So, Tarene did what any intelligent god or goddess would in her position. She threw her mallet into the air, slammed thru the roof and tore away as fast as her mallet would carry her.  
  
"Tarene! Wait!" Arsenal willed his metal wings out of his body and took flight after the fleeing young woman.  
  
Dr. Strange, for his part, brushed several dust particles off his cloak, looked about his damaged study and sighed, "Quite unruly."  
  
*** Metro City, The Work Place  
  
Dani clasped her hands together in front of herself while she leaned back in her chair at Force Works' conference room table, "Taki, tell me you have something."  
  
"I'm afraid not." He said from his seat, while Speedball sat beside him, his feet perched up on the table while he leaned back, "I've gotten some unusual readings here and there, and some odd glass shards, but that's it. There's no doubt in my mind Adam was at each and every crime scene I visited."  
  
"There must be something," Rahne implored, "I know him. Adam's nae killer!"  
  
"Maybe he thought he was doing us a favor?" Speedball said, "I mean, he is an alien, so killing these bigots might make sense to him."  
  
"Except that he turned these washouts into martyrs." Dani explained, "And Adam's not nearly that stupid. Do we have anything to prove he didn't do it?"  
  
"I'm afraid not." Taki confessed, "Unless you happen to know a glass man who can control all biological functions and force Adam to kill, that is." Wiz Kid remarked flippantly  
  
Speedball suddenly fell backwards out of his chair in shock.  
  
"Something you care to share with the rest of us?" Wiz Kid asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Speedball blinked several times, as if in disbelief of the idea now firmly planted in his head, "I think I know exactly who framed Adam."  
  
Next Issue: The real killer is revealed while Arsenal and Tarene have a heart to heart. 


	16. Cause and Effect Part 3

M2K Presents  
Force Works 15  
Cause and Effect  
Part 3  
  
The story thus far: X-Treme has been arrested on suspicion of murder, and the Force Works members who have investigated the case have found nothing to dispute the charges, besides a rather big hunch and a longshot. The other half of Force Works visited Dr. Strange in the hopes that he could cure Tarene's amnesia. Their faith was rewarded, but Tarene responded violently when confronted with a solution to her amnesia and fled Dr. Strange's mansion with Arsenal in pursuit  
  
Metro City, The Workplace  
  
"Got anything yet?" Speedball asked as he leaned over Taki who was furiously typing away on his computer. Behind them Wolfsbane and Mirage waited somewhat impatiently.  
  
"I'll let you know when I do." Taki scowled in annoyance. On one of the many windows on Taki's computer screen, the corporate logo of the Taylor Foundation was clearly seen, along with files marked 'payroll'.  
  
"So you really think this ex New Warrior framed Adam?" Dani asked with more than a little disbelief.  
  
Speedball turned his head to face Dani, "Not an ex Warrior, actually. More like a subcontractor for another Warrior after we cut him loose."  
  
"What makes ye so sure he framed Adam?" Rahne asked, "I mean, why would he target Adam, why nae go after Nita, or Rich, or ye?"  
  
"I don't know, Rahne," Speedball confessed, "last time I saw the guy, he was playing hardcore hero, not killer. It's just a hunch really, a real long shot."  
  
"One that's paid off." Taki stated from his position in front of the computer, "I've just examined the financial records to the trust fund your friend set up for Mr. Sharp, and recent withdraws indicate he's in the city."  
  
"Any large deposits?" Dani asked as she walked over to Taki's side to examine the records personally.  
  
"None at all, not that he would need it." Taki explained, "Your friend Mr. Taylor was quite generous in the slush fund he gave to Sharp, Speedball. Perhaps you could introduce me to him?"  
  
"Maybe later." Speedball smirked, "But if he's not being paid, and what we think is right, then..."  
  
"Why would he frame Adam for murder?" Dani finished  
  
"What about Thorne?" Rahne asked from her seat, "I know ye all felt it when he tried to probe us. The man's a bloody telepath, maybe he forced this man tae frame Adam?"  
  
"A telepathic cult leader, great." Dani quipped, "Another thing to add to our to do list."  
  
"Yeah, I remember Thrash telling me about Thorne, used to be a fifth rate loser called the Grind." Speedball chimed in, "but from what he told me, no way is he powerful enough to control his own cult!"  
  
"Thorne does have a suspected criminal background, though his telepathy is far short of impressive." Taki said as he rubbed his chin, "he may simply be using his telepathy sparingly to manipulate people." Another window came up on the computer and began blinking brightly, demanding attention.  
  
"What's that?" Dani asked.  
  
"I ran some odd readings I gathered from the various crime scenes against our target's power signature." Taki explained, "and it looks like they were a match. We may have found the real culprit."  
  
"I knew Adam dinnae kill anyone." Rahne said confidently.  
  
"Oh, he killed somebody alright." Taki corrected as he stood up, "He killed each and everyone of the men he is accused of killing, in fact. But there's more to it than just that."  
  
"Then lets get a move on and finish this thing before it gets any worse." Dani said as she pulled her bow taunt and took a practice aim, "If Adam is innocent, I want him cleared immediately."  
  
***  
  
Several thousand feet above the United States east coast.  
  
Tarene pushed her mallet to carry her as far away from Dr. Strange's mansion as fast as it could. Maybe if she made it back to the Tower, they wouldn't drag her back to that creepy man and force her to do something she no longer wanted to do. Maybe back at the Tower she'd be safe. A crimson energy blast lanced out in front of her, shattering Tarene's hopes of escape and forcing her to come to a stop to avoid being hit.  
  
"I thought that'd slow you down." Arsenal said as he swooped down in front of the young goddess and hovered before her, "Now, care to tell me what the hell you're doing?"  
  
"I'm going home! I don't care who I was!" Tarene shouted, "I wanna go home!"  
  
"That's not what I remember you saying on Muir Island. I remember a young woman who was very upset she couldn't even remember her own birthday." Arsenal replied, "What changed?"  
  
"Nothing." Tarene muttered as she cast her eyes down towards the ground, quite some distance away.  
  
"Then why did you react like you did?"  
  
"Because you'll make me go away." Tarene said softly.  
  
"What?" Arsenal asked incredulously  
  
"Because you'll make me go away." Tarene repeated as her eyes started to water, "Force Works is the only family I've ever known, but when I remember who I am, you'll make me leave and stop caring!"  
  
"Kiddo, we could never stop caring about you." Bobby said reassuringly. He hovered closer a wiped a tear off Tarene's cheek, "That's why we brought you to Dr. Strange, because regaining your memories is what's best for you."  
  
"What if I'm really a serial killer with a stabbing fetish, or a terrorist or an NFL coach?" Tarene stammered, "You'll all hate me and..."  
  
"Tarene, we could never hate you." Arsenal replied warmly, "A little annoyed at times, yes, but family's like that."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"No. I swear, kiddo." Arsenal gently took her hand and led her back the way they'd came, "come on, I'm sure Dr. Strange is willing to give you another shot."  
  
Metro City, the Promenade  
  
James Sharp felt pangs of envy shoot thru him everywhere he looked down the walkway. Children were screaming, lovers arguing and people pushing and shoving as they went to and fro. It was a common scene in Metro City, everyday life. Something Jason hadn't been a part of in a long, long time. Even though he possessed an image inducer that projected the illusion that he was just an average white male, James still drew stares. After all, the black market image inducer only hid his true appearance, not his eight foot height or bulky body. Somewhere in his unconscious mind, James remembered that someone had promised him normalcy in exchange for his recent crimes, but that thought was just a foggy, uncertain memory now. So at the moment, his mission finished, James walked around in a daze, uncertain what to do while equally uncertain of exactly who hired him to do what he'd done.  
  
"Coronary!" A hollow, strange, yet familiar voice called out. James immediately deactivated his image inducer and threw his heavy trench coat aside at the sound of the voice, and spun around to face his foe.  
  
"Wow, looks like I was right. Guess watching all those Law & Order shows paid off." Speedball commented as Coronary stared down at him with a toothy glass sneer. Speedball's short form paled in comparison to the hulking form of the glass villain, but the Masked Marvel didn't miss a beat, "What's up, glass ass? Why'd you frame my teammate?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand." The glass medical student said as he lashed out at Speedball with his fist. Speedball took the shot full force, sailing over the heads of the gathered crowd, who were beginning to make themselves scarce at the sight of the glass monstrosity. Coronary cried out as a laser lanced thru his shoulder and the giant stumbled forward, clutching the wound.  
  
"Why don't you help us understand?" Wiz Kid suggested as smoke rose from his wrist blaster. Wolfsbane and Mirage were standing at his side, ready for action.  
  
"This body, it may as well be dead, I can't feel anything. Hot, cold, taste, anything!" Coronary explained, "I was promised freedom in exchange for what I did to him! Framing him was the only way!"  
  
"Who? Who promised you?" Dani asked as she aimed an arrow at the former hero.  
  
"I don't know anymore, but I'll make them pay when I do!" Coronary said as he reached out with his mental powers and grabbed control of their biological functions. Wolfsbane, Wiz Kid and Mirage struggled in silent pain as Coronary usurped control of their biological functions and began to use them as his puppets, "But that doesn't matter. You never should have gotten so close. I can control your biological functions with ease!"  
  
"Let them go!" Speedball shouted as he propelled himself towards the glass villain. Coronary concentrated and allowed Speedball's molecules to slide past his own like dust in the wind, in effect phasing thru Speedball's attack. Speedball brought himself to a stop and hastily considered his options. If he used his bubble bombs against this bum, Coronary would become a shrapnel bomb that'd probably maim his teammates, but if he did nothing...  
  
"Speedy, why don't you come here and join us?" Rahne cooed in a voice not her own. She had one clawed hand around Dani's throat and one on her own while Taki aimed his laser pistol at his own head.  
  
"Crap..." Speedball observed, "I think it's time for Dani's backup plan, don't you guys think?"  
  
"Backup plan?" Coronary laughed, "Why not yell 'look out behind you!'?"  
  
"It's more like, cover your ears, actually." Speedball said as he did the same. If Coronary replied, it would be impossible to tell as an ear piercing scream lanced thru the air and shattered Coronary into a thousand glass fragments.  
  
"What...what happened?" Dani asked, as if coming out of a daze. Wiz Kid and Wolfsbane were equally baffled, unable to recall the last few moments.  
  
"Guess that jammer didn't quite work." Taki mumbled  
  
"I think we have enough evidence to prove Adam didn't commit those murders." Sean said as he stepped forward with several other agents from his department. They began to gather up Sharpe's fragments as Sean addressed Force Works himself  
  
"What about Coronary, did ye have tae kill him?" Rahne asked remorsefully  
  
"Getting shattered is his thing." Speedball shrugged nonchalantly, "Been there, done that, you know? He'll be fine."  
  
Taki took a small C.D out of his wrist attachment and handed in to Sean, "This is a detailed recording of our confrontation. Voice stress analyze will indicate that Coronary was being truthful when he blurted out that he framed X-Treme, and if you comb over the crime scene again, you will no doubt find more of Mr. Sharp's glass fragments, likely skin cell fragments that came of naturally. Furthermore, his energy signature was also at the crime scenes, though hardly as obvious as X-Treme's."  
  
"Aye, thank ye boyo." Sean said as he took the C.D, "I'll see about getting yuir friend released immediately."  
  
"And don't forget to make a public retraction of the charges against Adam, Sean." Dani huffed.  
  
"You're a demanding lot, aren't you?"  
  
Dr. Strange's Sanctum  
  
"I hope you're willing to be a little more polite this time." Dr. Strange glared as Tarene and Arsenal descended into the room thru the hole Tarene had created when fleeing.  
  
"Yes." Tarene said meekly, unable to meet Dr. Strange's strong gaze.  
  
"This is gettin' to be a bad habit." Nova groaned as he rubbed his sore back. Kymaera, standing next to him, elbowed Nova in his ribs, hard. "Hey, I'm just saying!"  
  
Dr. Strange motioned for another rune-covered bowl to present itself to Tarene. The young goddess gripped it in trembling hands as Dr. Strange said, "Be thankful that I had the foresight to make two formulas. Now Tarene, when you drink the formula, you will be placed in a trance, to prevent your being overwhelmed by your returning memories. I will need you to describe what you remember, what you see."  
  
"O...okay." Tarene said, her voice wavering despite her best efforts stay brave.  
  
"Just remember, we'll be here the entire time, sweetheart." Kymaera reassured her.  
  
"Yeah, we got your back." Nova commented.  
  
Tarene looked towards Arsenal with pleading eyes, "Bobby?"  
  
"It's for the best kiddo." Arsenal replied, "And I promise, we'll be here when you're done."  
  
With trembling hands, Tarene placed the bowl up to her lips and began to chug down the formula (which really did taste like strawberry). Once she was finished, Tarene felt her mind swirl and then drift away, like she was having an out of body experience or in a waking dream.  
  
"Tarene, can you hear me?"  
  
"Yeah." Tarene replied lazily  
  
"Good. Now tell me, who are you? What's your real name?"  
  
"Tarene is my real name." Tarene replied, "I lived on south 34th road in Metro City. My parents are Samantha and Tom Hayden."  
  
"Tell us about your childhood."  
  
"It's normal, I guess. No one really notices me. Boys, teachers, all the other girls. My only real friend is my fairy God mother."  
  
"Fairy Godmother?" Dr. Strange asked curiously.  
  
"She's named Lori, and is very beautiful. She says that she's keeping a bad man away from me. She's very nice, and always listens to me." Tarene explained, "She's also very mean to anyone who mistreats me. But after a while, she just went away." Tarene said sadly.  
  
"I'd be willing to be Lori was actually Lorelei." Kymaera said.  
  
"Obviously." Dr. Strange replied, "She likely had a fling with Tyr, and sought to hide her child from him when she realized she was pregnant. I cannot imagine anything more appalling for a love goddess than having the god of war raise your child."  
  
"So why'd she allow those Everlasting guys to get their hands on Tarene then?" Nova asked.  
  
"Sadly for Tarene, Lorelei was killed in Asgard's war against the death God Seth." Dr. Strange answered.  
  
"How'd you know that?"  
  
"I know a great many things, Mr. Ryder." Dr. Strange said dryly, "Shall we continue? Tarene, how were you captured by these 'Everlasting'?"  
  
"We were coming home from a camping trip. It was late at night, and the road was empty. But, something slammed into our car and pushed us off the road into the forest. A man with a weird headband grabbed me and started chanting. Another pointed his hands towards the car and...oh, god..."  
  
Tarene snapped out of her trance and in a pained, hushed tone said, "They're dead. My parents are dead."  
  
Kymaera and Arsenal immediately moved to comfort the young woman, while Nova approached the master of the mystic arts.  
  
"So, is she cured now?" Nova asked discreetly.  
  
"To a degree, yes." Dr. Strange replied with a small amount of remorse, "Sadly, restoring her emotional attachments to her memories is beyond even my skill."  
  
"Damn." Nova sighed, "Any idea why the Everlasting kidnapped her to begin with?"  
  
"Nothing I can prove, but I suspect they simply wished to use Tarene as a weapon from what you have already told me." Dr. Strange speculated, "Young Tarene has great potential."  
  
Nova looked at the sobbing girl wistfully and silently asked himself, "Yeah, but for what?"  
  
Tartarus  
  
Most of Force Works waited patiently as they stood on the docks outside the special superhuman prison waiting for the guards to deliver X- Treme to them. Rahne, the exception, shifted her weight from foot to foot and fidgeted impatiently, anxiety making it impossible for her remain stand still.  
  
"This he'll come back?" Speedball asked, "I mean, we did kinda bail on him, ya know."  
  
"Don' say that! Adam won' abandon us!" Rahne snapped  
  
"Why not? We abandoned him." Wiz Kid opinioned  
  
"We'll see what he decides in a few moments." Dani said neutrally as she spotted Adam being led down the by several guardsmen.  
  
"You damn well better keep your mouth shut about what happened today." One Guardsmen hissed in X-Treme's pointed ear, "Because we'll be watching you, boy."  
  
"Would it matter if anyone believed me?" X-Treme asked, "I'm not totally ignorant regarding this prison's status, you realize."  
  
"Probably not, no." The Guardsmen chuckled as he took out the cybernetic key to unlock X-Treme's restraints.  
  
"Don't bother." X-Treme said with a cocky smile. He swung his wrists towards the ground, and the manacles slipped off like oversized casts. Without another look back at their stunned faces, Adam walked forward to join his teammates. Rahne rushed forward and embraced Adam in an emotional hug normally reserved for long lost family, one Adam, to his own surprise, returned with the same amount of emotion.  
  
"I knew ye were innocent." Rahne said softly.  
  
"Welcome back man, the short hair suits you." Speedball said, trying to hide his discomfort over the fact that after Rahne and Adam had broken their embrace, they had chosen to hold hands, "non Fabio and whatnot."  
  
"Anyone new in your life?" Wiz Kid asked casually.  
  
"I...I think so." Adam said, sparing a glance towards Rahne.  
  
"I told you he wouldn't get it." Wiz Kid said to Speedball. Robbie jumped back like he'd just been stung by a bee.  
  
"Hey, you were supposed to leave me out of it!"  
  
"Robbie! That's a horrible thing tae ask!" Rahne scolded  
  
"Do you want back on the team?" Dani asked, cutting thru the banter like a knife.  
  
"If you'll still have me." X-Treme answered.  
  
"Fine." Dani turned and walked towards the boat that'd brought them to Tartarus, "lets go home. Hopefully the others will be back with Tarene by now."  
  
Saint Ann's Cemetery  
  
Tarene knelt down before the massive headstone for the Hayden family and reached out to touch it with cautious hands, as if it were a work of art that would be damaged if improperly handled. There was a marker for her mother. For her father. And finally, for Tarene herself. That was why the no one was looking for Tarene, they now realized, for she was already presumed dead along with her adoptive parents. Her friends watched sympathetically as Tarene ran her fingers over the writing on the tombstone 'A perfect family taken at an imperfect time.', to confirm the reality of her parent's fate. To no one's surprise, Tarene began to cry one long moment after being confronted with this indisputable proof of her parent's final fate.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Tarene," Kymaera said as she rested her hand on Tarene's shoulder to console her, "I know what it's like to lose a parent."  
  
"You don't understand," Tarene said thru sobs, "I'm not crying because they're dead. I'm crying because it doesn't hurt! They're my parents, and it doesn't really hurt! But it should!" Tarene cried, "my family's dead and I'm all alone and it doesn't hurt!"  
  
"You're not alone." Arsenal corrected, "And you have another family who loves you."  
  
Metro City, The Workplace  
  
"Ye need tae talk to her." Rahne repeated forcefully. She and Adam were sitting in the main kitchen, and had just been talking to one another when the subject of Adam's expulsion finally came up. Adam preferred to just forget about it, but not Rahne. Rahne was the forgive but not forget type, not the 'just forget it' type.  
  
"What's there to talk about? She expelled me, no big deal." Adam shrugged uncomfortable, "I mean, technically I did commit those murders."  
  
"And I'm sure Dani feels horrible about what she did." Rahne said confidently  
  
"So why press the issue then? If she wants to talk about it, then she knows where to find me." Adam replied, "I know you mean well, but I'm not so sure I want to do this."  
  
"Fine." Rahne sighed, "It's yuir decision. I have faith you'll make the right one."  
  
With a soft sigh, Adam stood up and made his way towards Dani's office. He tapped on the door lightly, hoping she wasn't in.  
  
"Come in."  
  
That hope dashed, X-Treme pushed the door open slowly. Dani was sitting at a cold metal desk, with a computer resting on an oak desk. The room was incredibly lacking in personality, and that's the way Dani liked it. It helped motivate Dani to get her reports done that much faster and kept them separate from just about everything else in her life.  
  
"You need anything?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Then why are you here?" Dani asked sharply without ever looking away from her computer screen.  
  
"Direct as ever." X-Treme thought to himself, "I...wanted you to know that it's okay."  
  
"What's okay?"  
  
"She's not making this easy." Adam thought and then said, "You... don't have to apologize for kicking me off the team."  
  
That seemed to get Dani's attention. She looked away from her computer screen and shot X-Treme a 'what the hell are you talking about?' look, "I'm sorry, but I wasn't aware that I had anything to apologize for."  
  
"You...kicked me off the team, a clear demonstration of a lack of confidence before you'd even investigated the charges!" X-Treme deadpanned, stunned by Dani's cavalier attitude.  
  
"I'm well aware of that."  
  
"And...you still don't think..."  
  
"'We don't know what we're getting into and need to know where everyone stands'." Dani hissed in a tone that immediately silenced X- Treme's protests, "Do you know who said that to me?"  
  
X-Treme knew immediately who'd said those words to Dani. X-Treme had said that on Force Works' first mission, and fully meant it. If Dani and Rahne had no intention of sticking around, relying on them in battle would have been a mistake as they wouldn't always be part of the team. Knowing and trusting your teammate was easily the most important part of being an effective fighting force.  
  
"If it'd been Rich, Nita, Robbie, Tarene or anyone else framed for murder, I would have stood by them to the end. Anyone but you," Dani said as she pointed an accusing finger at the alien warrior from her chair, "I don't really know you, Adam. Not as a person. And I won't jeopardize everything we've built for someone I really don't know!"  
  
"How can you say that? I've helped build this team!" X-Treme shouted angrily  
  
"I know, and that's why I haven't kicked you off the team already." Mirage stated, "You've got your secrets, I understand that, but that's no excuse to treat your teammates like lepers. Tell me Adam, how many conversations have you personally tried to start?"  
  
X-Treme remained silent, again knowing the answer.  
  
"Let me guess, none, right? We're more than a team here Adam, we're a family. When someone has a problem, we help them. Maybe if you'd told us about your blackouts, we could have headed this situation off months ago. And if you can't trust us, I don't really know why I should trust you."  
  
That sentence was punctuated by a seeming eternity of silence, until...  
  
"Blue Blazes! What's this little pow wow about? Did we miss something?" Nova asked as he entered with Kymaera, Arsenal and a visibility depressed Tarene.  
  
"Nova, how'd the visit to Strange go? Was it successful?" Dani asked as she looked away from X-Treme.  
  
"It was, sorta." Nova sighed, "Where're the others? Because we've got one freaky story to tell."  
  
"Actually..."X-Treme stated, "...we have two stories to tell."  
  
The End 


	17. Striking Out

M2K Presents  
Force Works 16  
  
Striking Out  
  
England, Epping Forest  
  
-Whack!-  
  
Kymaera, world famous hero and Atlantean royalty, brushed yet another offending branch out of her face and heatedly demanded, "Dani, remind me again why we're in England in effing forest?"  
  
Underneath her yellow mask, Dani smiled, very amused. Unlike Namorita, Dani was at home in forest. Dani had grown up in the mountains long before she'd discovered her mutant powers, and still kept her affinity for nature throughout her trials. Even now, dressed in a bright yellow and blue uniform that she'd worn while infiltrating the terrorist Mutant Liberation Front, Danielle Moonstar almost seemed to glide thru the forest, as if she were only a natural extension of nature itself. In contrast Namorita was clumsy and inexperienced as all get out in the forest, and was like a fish out of water (a thought that brought another smile to Dani's face)  
  
"It's Epping Forest, and we're hear because our informant has it on a credible source that the local boogey man who's been stealing food and killing livestock is more than he seems." Moonstar explained, "And these international missions raise Force Works' profile. Why I sent Arsenal down under yesterday."  
  
Behind the two young women, a creature over nine feet tall and as broad as a three quarter backs emerged from the earth like the quite birth of a titan, and looked towards the young heroines. With a learned stealth springing from over a year of inhabiting the forest and silence that would seem otherwise impossible for such a mammoth creature, it began to stalk the two women as they walked thru the forest.  
  
"So what's the deal with you and Arsenal, anyways? I thought you were interested in him back when we went to Nature's Gift, but that speech you gave him before you sent him on that mission was a little much."  
  
Dani shrugged with uncertainty, "Am I interested in him? I dunno, honestly. I barely have time for a real life anymore. Hell, I haven't had a real conversation with Rahne since forever. Force Works just eats my time non stop."  
  
"If you didn't keep sending us on all these missions all the time, you might have time for a life." Namorita observed dryly as they continued walking thru the forest, seemingly ignorant of the giant quietly following them, "I also wouldn't have to hike thru this damn forest."  
  
"I thought you were pro environment?" Dani teased as they continued walking, both young women seemingly ignorant of the hulking creature that inched closer and closer  
  
"Just because I want to save the rain forest doesn't mean I want to be in it." Kymaera retorted, "You know Dani, you could let me do some of those team reports Sawyer's always demanding. I did a lot of paperwork when I was running Oracle Inc, and I doubt what you do even compares to that."  
  
"Really?" Dani asked incredulously, as if someone had just told her she'd won the lottery, "Because that'd be a load off my back."  
  
"Sure, what are girlfriends for?"  
  
Mirage then lashed out with a snap kick that sent the unprepared Namorita tumbling backwards, and out of the path of two ham sized fists that came crashing down where she's been only moments before, and missing Dani by only a foot herself. Stepping back to get a clearer shot, and with speed that would make Hawkeye proud, Dani notched and unleashed a psychic arrow at the creature's head, causing it to stagger back in pain.  
  
"To watch your back, among other things."  
  
"Damn, I didn't think he could move that fast!" Namorita exclaimed as she flew to her leader's side. She now saw the monster fully, whereas before she could only hear his approach while playing at hapless heroine. It was earthy brown with an incredibly oversized left eyebrow that enclosed the entire eye, and wore torn badly torn jeans about his waist. The beast wore a grin of insane malevolence as his one good eye sized up the two young women. Kymaera felt a slight chill run down her spine as she watched the creature stand there.  
  
Dani set her jaw and appraised the situation. From what she could see, her informant and his information was 100% correct. Crap. "Phil Sterns, AKA Madman. Sometimes foe slash worshipper of the Incredible Hulk, last seen in England attempting to grab political power by kidnapping Prince Charles, of all things." Dani summarized, "What are you doing here, terrorizing livestock?"  
  
"Man depends on nature to survive! I will conquer nature, and then the world!" The aptly named Madman boasted proudly. He ripped a tree out of the ground, and threw it like a missile at the two Force Workers. Both ducked out of the way, and the tree streaked past them and headed out of the atmosphere. Kymaera gulped hard as she saw this, fear beginning to grip her body. In contrast, Dani was as steady as the tides and released several arrows that pushed Madman back.  
  
"I'll stomp you into the ground and grind your bones to make my bread!" Madman shouted as he leaped towards Kymaera like a speeding bullet. Hard learned instincts took over as she dodged the gamma-saturated monster. Madman continued on his path, unable to stop his almost supersonic lunge forward.  
  
"The Hulk!? This guy's taken on the Hulk, freakin' insane and it's just you and me?!" Kymaera demanded, teetering between hysterical and enraged, "Are you suicidal? Why isn't the rest of the team here!? We'll be killed!"  
  
"Calm down," Dani said with an almost supernatural calm, "my powers are based on telepathy, remember? His physical strength doesn't matter, in theory. And he's only taken on the Hulk twice. No one else would be effective against him and would just get in my way. Now shut up and get ready, he's had to have stopped by now, and I don't doubt he's heading back here right now."  
  
Kymaera still had plenty of anger and fear left in her, but she also knew when to table said rage for a later time, in the hopes that there would indeed be a later time. The two women formed a makeshift circle, their backs to one another, and tensed for attack. One minute passed, then another.  
  
"Think he's given up on us?" Nita asked  
  
"You think we're that lucky?"  
  
"Oh hell no."  
  
"There's your answer, then."  
  
"You hear that?" Kymaera asked.  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"A whistling noise, it's getting louder..."  
  
Dani looked up to see a small, brown dot in the clear, white sky getting bigger and bigger and heading directly at them like a guided missile, "I really should have seen this one coming."  
  
Kymaera grabbed Dani by the shoulder and flew away from the ad hoc landing zone as quickly as her little winged ankles would carry her, which sadly wasn't too fast. She'd barely made it twenty feet before Madman crashed down to the earth like a runaway meteor, flattening trees and sending an earthquake throughout most of the countryside. Kymaera protected Dani as best she could with her body, but the force of the landing sent them both tumbling thru the air like a leaf caught in the wind. They came to a rolling stop about twenty feet away from the insane monster.  
  
"Think it's too late to call in Captain Britain?" Kymaera quipped as she stared as the eight-foot tall, muscle bound creature that stalked towards the young women.  
  
"No need." Dani grunted matter of factly as she moved into a more comfortable position. She then tapped her communicator, "Bring down the thunder."  
  
Dani then smiled at Kymaera, "Plan B. We're just the cheese in the mousetrap."  
  
A crackle of thunder drowned out Kymaera's reply, and Madman looked up and watched in awe as the clear sky suddenly became gray and ominous. It was as if nature itself was angry with Madman, and that wasn't far from the truth.  
  
"Oh my."  
  
A blinding lightning bolt, unlike anything nature itself could create, reached down from the sky and struck Madman with enough electricity to light Las Vegas for a year. The villain was brought to his knees gasping in pain, his body covered in third degree burns that his gamma radiation spawned healing factor, by no means as powerful as the Hulk's, struggled to heal. Straining his one good eye open, he watched as a seeming angel fell from the sky ready to smite him.  
  
Tarene descended down from the clouds, her red cape trailing behind her while the wind blew her blond hair about ready for action. Despite the situation, Tarene felt an incredible amount of pride and anticipation regarding this battle. Dani had shown an incredible amount of confidence in the young heroine, for once. Not that it was completely unfounded. Ever since she'd discovered her origin with the help of Dr. Strange, Tarene had felt a renewed sense of power and strength. No longer was she unsure or clumsy with her power. Tarene knew now she was a goddess, and that naturally made her superior to any villain. And now, this mission would be a test, of both her powers and determination. Tarene touched the ground gently, and glared at Madman with confidence.  
  
"Please give up now." Tarene ordered, war mallet clutched in her left hand and crackling with power.  
  
"No."  
  
Rather than wait for Madman's attack, Tarene rushed forward and struck Madman with a right hook that sounded like a bomb detonation and caused Madman to stagger back. Tarene followed up with a flurry of blows that forced the monster on the defensive, never giving him pause. Struggling under the powerful onslaught, Madman slammed his powerful mitts together and produced a sonic boom only inches away from Tarene's head. While the force of the pressurized air was less than nothing to the young goddess, the resultant sonic boom was not. Waves of pain shot thru Tarene's skull, and gave Madman an perfect opening to counter attack. He struck the young woman directly in the solar plexus and sent young Tarene flying backwards, head over heels like tumbleweed.  
  
"Haha! I am the master of the forest!" Madman boasted proudly.  
  
"You really didn't want to do that." Mirage stated as she approached the beast.  
  
"Oh? Then close your eyes, because you won't like what I do next." Madman warned as he took a step forward, and was instantly knocked several feet back when a blast of mystical energy slammed into his chest. Tarene strode forward, her face snarled in hatred over her defeat.  
  
"Force Works! Kneecap!" Dani ordered suddenly. Kymaera, who had quietly positioned herself behind Madman, flew forward and slammed into the back of the unsuspecting Madman's knees with all her strength, sending him crumbling to the ground. As he fell forward, Mirage projected the illusion of total blackness into Madman's fractured mind, greatly confusing the creature so that he did not immediately stand back up.  
  
"Tarene! Hit him with your best shot while he's defenseless!" Mirage barked  
  
Tarene, who still had a look of hatred on her face as a result of her minor defeat, barely acknowledged the order other than with a grunt. All she really saw was Madman kneeing before her with a mocking grin plastered on his face. She strode forward, her pace quickening until she was running full tilt, and once she was within arm's length, unleashed the most powerful haymaker of her young life. Both Dani and Namorita had already thrown themselves to the ground, having learned their lesson about powerhouses and the shockwaves their blows can unleash.  
  
When they finally looked up, all they saw Tarene alone, with Madman nowhere in sight. However, there was a small spire of dust trailing off towards the sky situated where Madman had been only moments before, clearly indicating his situation. Tarene watched the small spire of dust, which she saw as a testament to her victory, disappear with smug satisfaction. She then looked down at the hand she'd struck Madman with.  
  
"Owowowowowowowowowow!" Tarene yelped as she shook her hand rapidly in an effort to ease the pain.  
  
"Wow, Tarene, you probably knocked him into the Thames River!" Namorita exclaimed as she flew to the young woman's side.  
  
"Umm, probably in the Atlantic." Tarene said sheepishly.  
  
"The Atlantic?" Dani asked, amazed and dumbfounded all at once.  
  
"Yeah." Tarene said, averting her eyes, "sorry."  
  
"Well, I did tell you to hit him with everything you had." Dani said casually. Dani felt it was more her responsibility to know and set Tarene's limits considering the young woman's situation, "And two of us here can fly. We'll just follow him, call SHIELD and the local media, and call it a day."  
  
888  
  
Madripoor  
  
"Just what are you trying to say?" The human rocket asked his companion as he scanned the trash laden, dingy alleys of Lowtown below, looking for their prey.  
  
"Just that you could stand to be more...creative with your powers." Wiz Kid, held aloft by a hover pack of his own creation, stated bluntly.  
  
"Oh? How's that genius? I get by just fine, man."  
  
"Have you ever thought about using your super..."  
  
"Superspeed in combat?" Nova finished the sentence for him, "no I don't like to do that, because something harder than a brick, like my fist, going really fast would probably kill whoever I was fighting. Try again."  
  
"What about vortex attacks? Fly around someone so fast that you create a vacuum around them, thus depriving them of air and suffocating them into submission."  
  
Nova looked at Wiz Kid with a raised eyebrow, "Sounds like a good way to get hit. Look 'Kid, I don't know if you mean well or not, but I'm not a broken piece of machinery, so stop focusing on ways to fix me. I get by just fine fightin' like I do. Just find this Aardwolf loser so we can get out of here and I can get away from you."  
  
"Fine, fine. I've had a lock on his genetic signature for a while now; I was simply making small talk until he stopped moving. He's about two blocks away from our position, likely in a safe house following our dismantling of his organization."  
  
"Good. Lets show this scumbag just how safe his house really is."  
  
888  
  
Chon Li, better known as (much to his chagrin) Aardwolf raged inside his luxury safe house. Until only hours ago, he'd been the premier crime lord in Mandipoor, what with Hydra removed, The Folding Circle arrested, Tyger Tiger dead and Viper gone. But now, because of the actions of two super heroes, he was in full retreat in one of his many safe houses. On the outside, the building looked more like one of the many run down tenement buildings that populated the tiny island, but on the inside it was stocked with rare art, fine furniture and other comforts the average citizen of Mandripoor would never know. Though in many ways, the poor of Mandripoor were responsible for this fine, cultured apartment. It was financed the lavish apartment with the money Chon Li cruelly bled from them. But right now, none of that matter to Aardwolf as he held an impromptu conference with his most trusted generals.  
  
"Who are these freaks?" Aardwolf demanded of his men, "the way they just came in and started smashing things, can they be SHIELD?"  
  
"They're not SHIELD, sir, we have an understanding with them. We keep things quite, and they look the other way." One man explained.  
  
"They're American heroes, sir. I think I saw a special about them on CNN. Work Force, Force Champions, something like that." Another man added.  
  
"So why are they here, after me?"  
  
"Because you're a scum bag who's starting to look into pornography and slave trading." An electronic voice boomed from outside. No sooner had the men heard that than the far wall exploded inward, throwing everyone inside to the floor. When the men were able to stand back up, they saw Nova and Wiz Kid standing authoritative where the north wall had once been.  
  
"We all know which way this is gonna go, don't we?"  
  
Aardwolf watched as his men pulled out their weapons...and then dropped them to the floor in resignation.  
  
"Cowards!" With a bestial snarl of defiance, Aardwolf charged towards the two heroes, unwilling to believe that he could be defeated so easy. Nova stepped forward to meet the attack, and Aardwolf slashed at him with an incredible ferocity. Sadly for Aardwolf, his claws weren't nearly strong enough to pierce Nova's tough hide. Nova reached out, grabbed Aardwolf by his neck and hoisted him into the air.  
  
"You know, my buddy Night Thrasher told me about you a while back, and I wasn't impressed then." Nova said as he tightened his grip around the mutant's neck, "I mean, Night Thrasher pretty much walked all over you despite your powers. Now that I can see you for myself, I know that what he said earlier was true."  
  
Aardwolf's eyes rolled up towards the back of his head as he faded from consciousness. Nova dropped his limp body to the floor, "You're nothing more than a bully who picks on guys weaker than him. And I hate bullies."  
  
"I've secured his assistants and called SHIELD to pick them up." Wiz Kid informed Nova, "If you're done being high and mighty, perhaps we could head home?"  
  
Nova rolled his eyes in tired irritation, "You know, you and toothpick were made for one another. So damn annoying."  
  
888  
  
Columbia, South America  
  
"Arsenal, if anyone ever asks, I was never here." Speedball stated as he and Arsenal walked down an uneven and rather worn dirty road thru the middle of a run town. The buildings and houses of the town they were in (and describing it as a town was being generous) were riddled with bullet holes; scorch marks and other signs of violence, "I mean seriously. This is embarrassing."  
  
"Look, I don't care if this doesn't stroke your ego, but Dani's right, this needs to be done." Arsenal snapped, "these guys have been running protection for drug cartels for too long, and none of the locals have the abilities to handle these guys."  
  
As they walked down the street, the few people who had been conducting their business in the open fled as soon as they saw the two brightly dressed heroes. Both Speedball and Arsenal were thankful for that fact (indeed, it was the main reason they chose to approach their foes so overtly.) Hopefully, most potential bystanders and or potential hostages would seem them and head in the opposite direction.  
  
"But come on! You read the same files as me, it's like a twenty year beating up on a ten year old kid." Speedball explained, "It's too easy, man."  
  
"If that's your biggest objection, than..."  
  
"It is, but not in the way you think." Speedball explained, "Maybe we're throwing our weight around a little too easy, ya know? Maybe we should take into account whether or not we should do what we're doing, know what I'm sayin'? Like when we beat up all those drug dealers back in Metro City way back when."  
  
"I do, and I agree to an extent, Speedy. But these guys are below the radar for guys like Avengers and Excalibur and are too much for the regular cops to handle. Someone's gotta do the jobs they won't, or can't." Arsenal defended.  
  
"I never realized just how trite that sounded until just now." Speedball sighed to himself.  
  
"You children should not be here." A raspy voice hissed. Speedball and Arsenal stopped their conversation and saw a pale white man with a balding head and long white hair wearing a pure black suit standing in the middle of the road.  
  
"Senor Muerte, correct? My friend and I would like to have a few words with you regarding your recent activities." Arsenal stated as business like as possible  
  
"Lord, why didn't you say 'surrender now evil villain?' It's only a little more cliché'." Speedball said as he shook his head and hid his face in his hands.  
  
"Shut. Up." Arsenal said out of the side of his mouth without even bothering to look sideways at the embarrassed Speedball.  
  
"I'm sure the cowards in your country would be impressed by your threats," Senor Muerte derided, "but you are in the grasp of...The Grip! And you will not survive!"  
  
In as dramatic a fashion as possible, five men wearing specialized armors emerged from hiding places around the two heroes, and within moments Arsenal and Speedball were surrounded by the villains.  
  
"The Grip, lord could we face a bigger team of losers?" Speedball asked as he looked up towards the sky.  
  
"Speedball, if it's not too much to ask, just shut up and do your job, okay?" Arsenal asked as he sized up his foes. "Three on one. Bet I can kick their asses faster!"  
  
"Oh, now you're talking!" Speedball said, thankful to get some sport out of this mission.  
  
888  
  
Arsenal released an optic blast at Senior Muerte's feet, stunning the criminal into unconsciousness.  
  
"Can't have the leader wandering off during the fight." Arsenal thought to himself as he shifted into his steel form. Only a moment later he found himself engulfed in flames created by the armored Napalm. Ignoring the flames, Arsenal closed the distance between him and Napalm and tore the supply cables out of the man's hand torches. The flick of a finger was all it took to take down the armored mercenary. Only a split second later, Arsenal was besieged by hurricane force winds from Napalm's teammate, the unimaginatively named Windmill. A single optic blast ended his threat. Arsenal then looked towards Speedball, a smirk plastered on his face.  
  
888  
  
Speedball turned towards the armored Grip member known as Uzi as the villain unleashed a hail of bullets at the bouncing hero. Speedball absorbed the bullets kinetic energy, causing the bullets to drop harmlessly to the ground. But before the Masked Marvel could launch an attack, he was hit by the yellow armored superfast Sprint. Speedball flew thru the air, maneuvered himself so that he ricocheted back towards the fight, and collided bodily with Sprint, Uzi and lastly into the armored villain armed with vise grips for hands (and naturally called The Vise). Speedball brought himself to a halt, and looked towards Arsenal. They smiled as they realized what had just happened.  
  
They'd defeated the fifth rate villains at the exact same time.  
  
"Damn, you were right. These guys are losers if you can beat them so easy." Arsenal quipped.  
  
"Oh, please, that was sooo weak," Speedball said dismissively, "leave the funny stuff to the professionals. Lets call the locals and then get on home."  
  
"Why so down? I mean, it's not like we do this for glory..."  
  
"Because we're supposed to say that after we beat the guys like Dr. Doom and the like, not curb stomp a bunch of losers." Speedball sighed, "look, just...just drop it okay? Just...forget I said anything."  
  
Arsenal eyed Speedball worriedly as he tapped on his comm. unit to call the local authorities.  
  
888  
  
Location Unknown, Nature's Gift  
  
As Kymaera and Mirage made their way thru a crowd of mutants towards their location, Mirage was grateful that she was not only was her uniform armed with telepathic dampeners, but that she was also fully trained in methods to defeat telepathic intrusion. After all, the suitcase in her hanging in her right hand would provide a tempting target to the most law biding mutant. Dani kept her eyes firmly locked on her well-dressed, three- armed escort all the while straining her peripheral for anyone who paid too much attention the two heroines. True, Dani's illusions hid the women's true appearance, but one could never be too careful in a room full of mutants.  
  
"The doctor has been waiting for you." Their escort said as she ushered them thru a sliding metal door. Inside, sitting at a metal desk that looked like it was once a prop on the set of Star Trek, was a plump pale skinned man known to a select few as Dr. Trekker.  
  
"Ms. Moonstar, welcome. I trust my information was helpful in your crusade?" He asked sincerely.  
  
"That it was. We've collared a ton of criminals on several different continents thanks to your help."  
  
"Then some token of... appreciation would naturally be in order."  
  
Dani tossed the suitcase up onto Dr. Trekker's desk, "Naturally. Inside is eight million dollars. A small sum to you, but it should demonstrate how much Force Works values our...business relationship."  
  
"That's really too much," Dr. Trekker chuckled good naturedly, "The only appreciation I was really looking for was...a favor."  
  
"I'm sure, but why bother?" Dani asked, just as good-natured, "I mean, so long as you obey the law and do nothing unethical, Force Works will consider you an ally, a friend even. And we do favors for our friends without a second thought, so where's the need? Again, please accept this money in payment for your services. I insist."  
  
Dr. Trekker sighed in slight disappointment, "Very well, Danielle, if you insist. Should you ever need any more information, please don't hesitate to call me, eh? Oh, and since we're friends, I'd thought you like to know this."  
  
Dr. Trekker slid a photo of a red armored woman armed with swords, knives and a whip, forward. "This young woman's named Conquest. She's a supposed Examplar, and has been seen in Metro City before vanishing from the radar."  
  
"She probably left, because the Worktower hasn't picked her up." Dani stated.  
  
"Or she has a cloak." Dr. Trekker suggested  
  
"Maybe. Well, thanks for the heads up, we'll be seeing you."  
  
888  
  
"Don't you just hate it when they try to pull that 'you owe me a favor, no matter what' crap?" Danielle asked as she and Kymaera approached the bar to get a drink.  
  
"Yeah, it's so 1980s." Kymaera replied, "I have to admit, you do know how to stuff 'em though."  
  
"It's a hard earned skill, though I doubt Trekker would have asked for anything too bad. Look, since we got nothing lined up tomorrow, why don't we get the team together and do a night of dancing?"  
  
Namorita tapped on her right ear lightly, "What's this I hear? Danielle Moonstar, reincarnated Patton, suggesting that we relax?"  
  
"Keep up with the sarcasm and you'll wake up with clipped wings, smart ass."  
  
"Ah, good we have you back. Sure, why not? You go get the others, I'll reserve us a table."  
  
888  
  
The Workplace, Metro City  
  
"...Lets just say being the only kid on the planet with hair as opposed to feathers was a little hard. I never really fit in, no matter how hard I tried, and I tried." X-Treme finished. He and Rahne, who was at rapt attention, were sitting on a leather couch in X-Treme's new quarters. After their mission, they had spent the rest of the day just exchanging stories.  
  
"I know how ye feel." Rahne said, "the other kids in Kinross jus' loved to look down their nose at the town bastard. I don' think they'd do that if they knew what we've done now."  
  
"I hope not." X-Treme said as he took his hand and rested on Rahne's own. The young mutants exchanged a look, and then began to lean closer to one another.  
  
"Ah, my final victims."  
  
Rahne and Adam both shot upright like they were children who'd just been caught stealing. They looked towards the door and saw Dani leaning up against it, casually dressed.  
  
"Oh...Dani, what's...up?" Adam asked  
  
"I'm just getting everyone together so we can head down to Nature's Gift. You guys were last."  
  
"Oh, okay. I've been there once or twice, good place."  
  
Dani wrinkled her nose at that. Even though he'd opened up some, Adam was still clock full of mysteries.  
  
"Also, Adam? No weapons." Dani ordered, "we're getting in a nasty habit of breaking the rules at Nature's Gift as is."  
  
"But what if we get attacked? I mean, with the lives we lead and all...I'll need a weapon, just in case."  
  
"Umm, Adam? You are a weapon." Dani stated matter of factly.  
  
Adam put his hand on his chin and thought for a moment, "Oh, well, you're right about that. We'll head out."  
  
"Actually Adam, I need to speak with Rahne in private."  
  
Adam glanced at Rahne, and she nodded almost invisibly at him. Adam brushed past Dani, leaving the two young women alone.  
  
"What did ye need to talk tae me about?" Rahne asked.  
  
"Would you like to bring Doug with us to Nature's Gift? I know he's human, but I think I could get him in, and he does know you're a mutant, after all."  
  
Rahne's heart stopped dead at the question.  
  
"I haven't told Dani yet, have I?" Rahne asked herself solemnly, "No time like the present."  
  
"I'm...nae seeing Doug anymore."  
  
"What? Why?" Dani asked, mildly shocked that she hadn't known Rahne had broken up with her new boyfriend, "You guys were kinda cute together. A little retro, yeah, but cute."  
  
Rahne, for the first time in her life, cursed the fact that she wasn't a better liar, "Because he hit me."  
  
Dani took a step back and looked like she'd been smacked in the face, "I did what now?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He hit you?"  
  
"Aye, badly." Rahne confessed while looking away, still ashamed of how she let Doug mistreat her  
  
"I'll kill him." Dani said matter of factly, "I'll pull out his teeth one by one and then...!"  
  
"Dani, I've already addressed the issue, an' I'd prefer nae to have to deal with it again." Rahne said with a steel resolve as their eyes met.  
  
For a full minute, the two mutants were silent.  
  
"I...I need to go," Dani finally said as she turned away from Rahne and stormed off. Rahne watched her leave with a heavy heart, but didn't immediately follow.  
  
888  
  
Nature's Gift  
  
"...Agreed, but you see, the World Bank does more harm than good as it exploits Third World Nations with crippling high interest rates and damages their ability to function in the world market." Namorita explained to a group of well-educated mutant women she'd had the good fortune to run across. Before the other women could make a counter argument, Taki (who'd joined them for the discussion) raised his hand.  
  
"If I may interrupt for a moment, your boyfriend is about to embarrass you." Taki pointed, and Namorita turned to look where an obviously inebriated Richard Rider was having a colorful argument with a crowd of Eurotrash.  
  
"And I'm telling you, World War 2 didn't start until 1942!" Nova slurred. He took a good drink from his beer and continued, "until then, it was just Germany making every one else their bitch!" Nova pointed a finger at a large, heavyset man, and then fell face forward to the floor. X-Treme, embarrassed, moved to help him back up  
  
"Odd. From here, it doesn't look he's declared war on an entire people." Namorita commented.  
  
"Because he hasn't."  
  
"He's not kidnapping another man's wife, is he?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Flooding New York?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Attacking a major city with a sea monster?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then he's not embarrassing me." Namorita turned back to face the group and took a sip of her bottled water, "Now, where were we?"  
  
888  
  
"Eight ball, corner pocket." Robbie predicted as he leaned the billiard table and took aim with his cue stick.  
  
"Just shut up and take the shot, toothpick." Bobby mumbled, already feeling for his wallet. Robbie made the shot easily, smirking the entire time.  
  
"That'll be fifty bucks and two monitor duty shifts." Robbie extended his hand out for his hard earned swindled money, "I'll take the cash now."  
  
"Just how the hell did a geek like you become so good at pool?" Bobby asked as he handed over his money.  
  
"I bounce, man, I'd have to be good at angles if I wanna be able to fight. I got the stuff down to a science now." Robbie pocketed the money, "Besides, when I was in the New Warriors, my leader...really encouraged me to learn how to use my powers better."  
  
"Encourage how?"  
  
"He threatened to strip me of my powers and clothes, tattoo racial slurs all over my body and drop me in the middle of Harlem." Robbie said in all seriousness, "That's how."  
  
"Now, see, that I would have paid good money to watch toothpick." Bobby smirked, "Sounds like your old boss Night Thrasher was just as much a hardass as Dani."  
  
"Yeah, but that was because he wanted us to kick ass and make it home alive." Robbie explained, "It was tough love. Really, really tough love. Like Dani dishes out."  
  
"Speaking of which, where is she?" Bobby asked, "And where's Rahne?"  
  
"I dunno. You know how girls are, they're probably busy putting on their makeup."  
  
888  
  
The Workplace  
  
Rahne opened the door to Danielle's room and to no one's surprise, was greeted with a sight general destruction. Pictures were shattered, furniture upended and or torn. In short, it looked a tornado had hit the room. And standing in the epicenter was Danielle Moonstar, one foot standing on the remains of a plain wooden coffee table and a look of pure self-loathing on her face.  
  
"Are ye done wit' yuir temper tantrum yet?"  
  
"Almost, but then I remember who has to clean this place up."  
  
"I'll help ye with that." Rahne said as she righted a knocked over chair and sat down, "But are ye ready to talk?"  
  
"What's there to talk about? I failed as a leader and a friend. Pretty simply as far as I see it." Dani said as she sat down on her mauled couch adjacent to Rahne.  
  
"No ye haven't. Ye've forced a team o' misfits into an effective and respected fighting force." Rahne corrected, "Force Works is more effective than X-Force or New Warriors ever were."  
  
"Okay, then I failed you completely as a friend." Dani retorted  
  
"Letting Doug beat me was muh fault, Dani. Lets nae pretended otherwise, alright?"  
  
"I still should have known." Dani said firmly, "Looking back, I remember each and every time you came to me for advise, and remembering blowing you off like it was nothing. I fucked up, can we at least agree on that?"  
  
Rahne steepled her hands together and rested her chin on them, "I think that e'er since ye returned from Asgard, we've tried to pretend everything's the same it's always been. But that's a lie. We're nae the same people we were in the New Mutants. We've changed, but our friendship is still based on who we were when we were younger."  
  
"Then we need to change that." Dani said, "Remember when we would sit around and just tell each other our secrets all night long? Our grudges, fears and anything else that just came to mind?"  
  
"Aye, of course." Rahne replied, "my happiest memories of the institute, in fact."  
  
"Well, it's been too long since we did that. I'll go first. I'm bi sexual, Rahne. I love you more than anything, but not romantically."  
  
Rahne absorbed the information for a moment, "Oh. Ye don' have to worry about lectures aboot fire an' brimstone from me, Dani. So long as yuir happy, but, since we're dropping bombshells... I killed a man when I was with X-Factor."  
  
Dani stopped just short of gasping in response to Rahne's admission. Dani was no stranger to killing and death, but she'd never expected Rahne to be as well, "Have...you made peace with it?"  
  
"Somewhat. I try every day." Rahne admitted, "Yuir turn tae answer a question. Why'd ye leave Asgard?"  
  
"I was kicked out because my actions led to the death of an entire family." This time it was Rahne who nearly gasped.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I allowed a father who'd been killed in battle to see his family one last time. He killed his family so he wouldn't be alone in Valhalla." Dani explained, "Thanks to Odin, the family got better, but I still hold myself responsible for their deaths. Your turn."  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm deathly afraid Joseph Moira away from me."  
  
"You needn't be, he's her returned son, but he's more matured now." Dani reassured her, "X-Corp is confident he won't hurt her, and Joseph knows the X teams will come down on him like the wrath of God if he harms her."  
  
"I don' mean he'll take her from me like that." Rahne corrected softly.  
  
Dani understood a moment later, "Oh."  
  
"Yuir turn."  
  
888  
  
Later  
  
Dani blinked her eyes as consciousness returned to her formerly slumbering form. She looked around and realized she was in bed, still fully dressed. Dani still encumbered by the mental cobwebs of sleep, remembered confessions, crying, laughing and solemn admissions, though hazily and not exactly in that order. Dani looked down and saw Rahne's head resting on her stomach. Dani lightly ran her hand thru Rahne's long red hair. A tiny smile came across Rahne's face.  
  
"It's good to finally be back." Dani thought to herself. As carefully sat up as far as she could without disturbing Rahne, which thankfully still allowed her to grab what she'd been reaching for. Dani pulled the covers up over herself and Rahne, and drifted back to sleep.  
  
The End 


	18. Enter Reverend Days!

M2K Presents  
Force Works Giant Size  
Crusades and Crusaders  
  
"When I was young I used to pray for a bike. Then I realized that God doesn't work that way, so I stole a bike and prayed for forgiveness." - Dan Gadino.  
  
Utah, Deep in rarely traveled mountains  
  
Peter Archer, former marine inducted into the Church of Humanity after a stint in Korea, sat in his gem-encrusted throne uneasily. It had been several months since his faction of the Church of Humanity broke away from the infamous Reverend Stryker and his weak stance on the mutant scum that plagued this planet. Stryker, Clay reasoned, was simply merciful to the mutant demons that plagued this world. And so Clay broke away with other likeminded individuals and formed his own Church of Humanity faction, and in the fashion of many a breakaway factions in history, added 'real' to their designation.  
  
And God had smiled upon them. They'd discovered an abandoned A.I.M base stocked with powerful weapons to assist their crusade. Their remote location naturally discouraged the possibility of being stumbled across, and they hadn't let their hubris overcome their common sense. Oh, they'd captured a great many mutants, but it'd been done discreetly. No overt attacks on known mutant groups, no open declarations of war, rather ambushes when the scum least expected it. Perhaps when returning home from a friend's home, or from the grocery store. His clergymen were armed with bleeding edge technology and personally taught combat techniques by Archer himself. To date, no mutant targeted escaped their righteous grasp.  
  
But today, the self-declared Supreme Pontiff of the Real Church of Humanity felt uneasy, like someone had walked over his grave. He'd increased patrols, and decided that after today's sermon to his faithful to visit Dis, the prison sitting below his church and ensure that the mutant wrenches who dared to soil God's green earth were suffering properly.  
  
Outside the ebony church, specially armored clergy men wielding cloaking devises, patrolled the wooded grounds in pairs of two. Radio silence was a standing order, as it would negate the usefulness of the cloaking devises they wore. The men patrolled in pairs of two for a set amount of time, wearing special devises that allowed them to see their partner. Thus, as the exact technology escaped the grasp of the many dim witted church members, no guard thought it was odd when they failed to come across certain others who were also on patrol. And that would prove to be their undoing. Slowly, the guards' numbers began to dwindle, from twelve to two in under three hours. Finally, the one of the two remaining guards broke radio silence and conferred with his partner on the edge of the forestry that surrounded their base and place of worship.  
  
"Look, Martin something's wrong here. Where the hell are the others?" The first one asked.  
  
"Invisible, duh Jack!" Martin replied  
  
"But we can see them, remember?" Jack retorted.  
  
"Oh yeah. Maybe they're playing a joke on us?" Martin proposed. Neither man noticed a slight rustle in the trees above  
  
"Hell of a joke, man. I think we ought to tell the boss. Something's up."  
  
Again, neither man noticed another rustle in the trees above, for it was preceded by the cold wind of the mountains.  
  
"Oh, come on! The others are wearing hi tech body armors with cloaking devises. Who in God's name could possible get the drop on ten invisible and heavily armed men?"  
  
As if in answer to Martin's question, a man in a jet black body suit, with pouches around his waste and a cross sown above his left eye, descended down from on high and landed in a crouch on Jack's shoulders. The man then slipped a pre wrapped cord of barbed wire around Jack's throat and then stood up, balanced on Jack's shoulder while he pulled the cord tightly in one hand, severing the vital, life giving arteries in Jack's throat. The man in black then reached around for the crossbow secured to his back and brought it forth in one fluid motion, and with practiced ease, fired the notched arrow into Martin's neck, one of the few vulnerable areas of his suit. With a wet gurgle, Martin slumped to one knee and then fell face first into the virgin snow, his blood staining the land.  
  
"Thou shalt not take the lord's name in vain." He hissed before activating his wrist radio, "This is Confessor, all external defenses have been disabled."  
  
"God's graces are with us. The Elect will be there in moments, Confessor."  
  
***  
  
The members of The Real Church of Humanity first realized something was wrong when the morning patrol hadn't returned. A new recruit opened the massive steel doors to the church, and took a brave step outside. There was a swift gust of wind, and the parishioners gasped as the man returned inside.  
  
Or rather, his head rolled inside while his body fell forward.  
  
"Mutants! Barricade the door!" Archer yelled. The ebony doors of the church slammed close and the pews of the church folded into the floor, allowing the church members to form a defensive line in front of the main entrance. A few Church members spared a moment to wonder who was attack them now. The Exiles, Force Works, X-Corp, who? The suspects, naturally, were many.  
  
"Archer!!" A voice boomed like the wrath of the almighty himself, shattering the holographic projectors around the church that mimicked stained glass windows. Glass rained down upon the Church members who themselves were driven to their knees in agony, their skulls feeling as though they were moments away from bursting. The reinforced doors of the church groaned loudly before flinging themselves open to reveal four figures.  
  
The first was dressed in an all back body suit with a cross sown above his left eye, and was armed with two pistols. Another was draped in the chain mail and clothe of a medieval knight armed with an ancient but still powerful sword. The third was a blue skinned female clothed in white and possessing the wings of an angel and armed with a flaming sword. The three were formed a protective circle around the fourth, who wore the plain black clothing of a Reverend. Physically, though, the Reverend hardly looked like he needed protection, standing six feet tall, flaming red hair that touched his shoulders and a manner of assured power.  
  
The Reverend looked over The Real Church of Humanity disapprovingly, pointed at Archer with an accusing finger and proclaimed, "Then the Lord said unto me, The prophets prophesy lies in my name: ah sent them not, neither have ah commanded them, neither spoke unto them: they prophesy unto you a false vision and divination, and a thing of naught, and the deceit of their heart.' Jeremiah 14:14. Ah am Reverend Norman Oswald Days, an' ah declare you a false prophets who preys on God's children, Archer. Prepare yourself fo' his judgment."  
  
"Church of Humanity! Wipe these mutant loving scum off the face of the earth!" Archer ordered from his podium.  
  
"You are a fine one to speak of scum!" The mighty Crusader spat as he rushed forward with his sword and cleaved a church member in two.  
  
"God's will be done today, not yours!" Rapture hissed as she used her flaming sword to cut down members of the Church of Humanity with vigor. Confessor, for his part said nothing. He was a trained assassin who believed in action first and foremost.  
  
While his Elect cut a bloody swath thru the members of the Church of Humanity, Reverend Days stood apart from it all, his arms crossed in front of his chest disapprovingly. He did not relish the necessity of the slaughter, but at the same time he knew there were some transgressions that did indeed mandate the ultimate punishment.  
  
"Elect, dat's enough." He said finally. His followers snapped to attention, while Days kept their foes from taking advantage of the Elect's distraction, "These monsters have prisoners in the lower levels o' this Gomorra. Free them, ah will deal wit' Archer and his remaining followers personally."  
  
"Understood Reverend." Crusader nodded in acknowledgement. The Elect rushed towards where they'd see church members entering the room. Within moments, Reverend Days was alone with over thirty armed members of the Church of Humanity. Reverend Days looked about curiously, searching for Archer. He'd last seen him at the podium, but seemed to have slipped away in the commotion. Lost in contemplation, Days neglected his hold on the other Church members.  
  
"We're free!" One member observed.  
  
"It's God's will!"  
  
"Then let the demon have it!" Another clergyman ordered. The every man leveled their weapons, primed on their most powerful setting and fired. The ricochets cut their numbers in half in seconds.  
  
"Blind faith is the crutch o' a weak fool." Revered Days warned, his clothes smoking, yet completely unharmed.  
  
"You'll regret sending away your underlings." An electronic voice warned. Reverend Days looked towards the podium, where he'd heard the voice come from.  
  
"Is that so, sonny?"  
  
Three mandroid armors burst forward, shaking the bedrock foundations of the Church. They stomped towards Reverend Days like mighty titans. Days calmly stood his ground, allowing them forward. From his mandroid cockpit, Archer loomed over Days, a grin plastered on his face as he observed Days thru his monitor.  
  
"These mandroids were built to battle the likes of the Avengers, it's impossible for you to win." Archer boasted.  
  
"Ah think not, for ya see, 'For wit' God, nothing shall be impossible. Luke 1:37.'" Reverend Days said boldly, "Or ta put it another way, bring it on."  
  
Archer signaled for the two mandroid robots at his side to activate their plasma cannons, and bathed the still Reverend Days in crimson waves of radioactive death. They ceased their onslaught for a moment, convinced their prey was dead. Naturally, Archer was stunned when the smoke cleared and revealed Reverend Days, none the worse for wear.  
  
"Archer, if yer finished and ya are finished, Ah'd like ta have words with ya." Reverend Days pointed his hand at the first mandroid, and the robot found itself bombarded with the self same energy it'd used it it's attempted murder of the Reverend. The mandroid exploded in a flurry of shrapnel. Days looked towards the second mandroid, and commanded the molecules of the mandroid to release one another. All it took then was a single breath to send the second mandroid's molecules blowing like dust in the wind. And finally Reverend Days turned his attention towards Archer, now so very alone.  
  
"As for God, his way is perfect; the word o' the Lord is tried: he is a buckler ta all them that trust in him.' Samuel 22:31." Reverend Days explained, "Ah do the work o' the Lord. No machine can strike me down."  
  
Days' arms elongated outward and gripped Archer's armor. Powerful fingers embedded themselves in Archer's golden armor and with a shrug, Days split the armor perfectly in twain around the self-declared Pontiff. Days then grabbed Archer in midair with the power of his mind, and smiled as he floated Archer towards him. Archer, for his part, remained defiant.  
  
"You may have stopped me, but others will carry on my crusade, devil spawn! God's hate is upon you!" Archer spat. Reverend Days brought Archer to eye level, and gripped him firmly about the neck.  
  
"For we will destroy this place because the cry of them is waxed great before Jehovah and Jehovah hath sent us to destroy it. Genesis 19:13." Reverend Days said thru gritted teeth, finally allowing himself to feel the righteous anger that burnt like a star towards Archer, "You defile and despoil God's words, and like the snake in the Garden of Eden, you have tempted others down a path of damnation. Now, prepare yerself fo' judgment."  
  
Peter Archer felt a numbness that started at his feet and began crawling it's way up his body. He glanced down, and was awe struck. By the time his brain had received the order to scream, it was too late.  
  
Reverend Days dropped the solid salt statue that had once been Peter Archer and watched it shatter against the stone floor. Days then scanned the church, observing the few remaining members of The Real Church of Humanity who watched him in awe. Days reached out with senses unnatural and discovered his Elect had secured the mutants that had been kidnapped. Concentrating, Days erected a force field around the mutants and his followers. He then turned his attention towards the remaining self- proclaimed clergymen.  
  
"Your sins are terrible, but ah will mourn and prey for yah none the less, mah fallen brothers." A solitary tear rolled down his cheek. Then, Days roared, a noise so loud and powerful it was barely above whisper, and the Church disappeared in a blanket of white.  
  
Reverend Days then proceeded to teleport himself to his followers, all huddled in the caverns beneath the faux church. His Elect stood proudly around a circle of mutants, who were clustered together in fear. The group was fifthly and their clothes were little better than rags. There wasn't a man or woman, (and in a few instances children) among them who didn't bear obvious signs of abuse and torture.  
  
"Their abusers fell to our righteous wrath." Rapture said matter of factly.  
  
"Of course." Days nodded. He walked up to the group of mutants, and squatted in front of a purple skinned woman. She shirked away in fear, for the last month of her life had been spent in constant pain at the hands of the inquisitors of The Church of Humanity. Days touched her shoulder gently and reassured her, "Fear not, the end of your pain is nigh."  
  
Thru the conflicting emotions of gratitude for liberation and fear, that this was just another trick of the Church who'd kidnapped and abused her, the woman spared a moment to wonder why Days had said nigh, not now.  
  
Force Works' Stealth Wing, heading towards the Church's base  
  
"What's our E.T.A?" Danielle Moonstar, leader of Force Works and known to the world as Mirage, asked from behind the pilot's seat.  
  
Adam Sol, alien warrior better known as X-Treme and de facto team pilot looked at his instruments, "About another three minutes."  
  
"Damn it. If our information is correct, we don't have a second to lose." Dani sighed as she sat back down in her seat. The moments before combat often made her anxious.  
  
"I still don't understand why we're doin' this." Speedball the masked Marvel commented.  
  
"Dr. Trekker, a solid source for information, recently uncovered info that suggested there was a Church of Humanity sect in Utah." Dani explained, "You'd know this if you paid attention to the briefings."  
  
"Actually, I was referring to why we left Rahne and Bucket head back at Metro City while we kicked their asses." Speedball replied.  
  
"I decided to leave Rahne behind because I know her objectivity would be compromised." Dani answered, "people perverting her religion has that effect. I left Richie behind because I didn't want this to look like Ruby Ridge."  
  
"Shouldn't you be more concerned with our effectiveness in battle?" Wiz Kid, the team's master of all things technological, asked.  
  
"I think we got enough muscle here without Rahne and Rich." Kymaera, Altantean princess and human hybrid, declared from her seat as she examined her nails, "Isn't that right Tarene?"  
  
Tarene, a mighty goddess raised as a mortal, gripped her golden war mallet, "I think that if Dani says we have enough muscle, then we have enough. I believe in her."  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Tarene. Whatever this sect can throw at us, we can handle it."  
  
"Speaking of which," Arsenal said from the copilot's seat, "we're nearing the site. Be there in thirty seconds."  
  
"Understood. Tarene, Wiz Kid, Kymaera, get out and secure us a landing zone." Dani ordered. The three leapt out the hatch, primed for action. There wasn't a person among them to didn't feel hatred towards the Church of Humanity for their last assault on mutant kind, an attack that cost hundreds of innocent lives. But that hardly meant they were prepared for what they saw. Taki was the first on the radio,  
  
"Dani, remember how you said you didn't want this to look like Ruby Ridge?"  
  
Kymaera and Tarene stared in awe of the destruction below them. Bodies, battered and broken, were scattered about the landscape rice. The Church that once housed them was little more than rubble, with a single corner in the back propped up by a pylon that fell at exactly the right moment. The entire church was still smoldering from the assault that'd gutted the building.  
  
"Is Jonestown any better?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Dani?"  
  
"Start looking for survivors, and call the F.B.I now."  
  
Later  
  
Force Works, aided by Taki's scanners, began combing the grounds looking for survivors. X-Treme, always something of a loner, decided to play a hunch and headed off into the woods. The authorities were on their way, but Force Works knew it'd be a while before they made it to this remote location  
  
"Don't know whether to damn or praise the man who did this." Kymaera commented as she dug thru debris with her webbed hands. She paused for a moment, her keen hearing detecting a faint noise, like a cough? Namorita listened again, blocking out the sounds of her teammates searching, and listened again. She then darted to where a large section of roof had fallen and effortlessly lifted it up and away, to reveal a bloodied Church member, his lower half crushed.  
  
"I got a live one here!" Namorita shouted to her teammates. She knelt down to eye level with the mortally wounded man, "It'll be okay sir, we're going to get help. It'll be alright."  
  
"No it won't, you don't even care," The man said hoarsely, coughing up black blood (indicating a punctured liver) with every word.  
  
"We're going to help you, sir." Namorita repeated, "Can you tell me who did this to you?"  
  
"There was a group of them, but they..."The man coughed sickly, spewing blood on his chest, "...they were led by... Days. Reveren...."  
  
Kymaera closed the man's eyes, and hoped for peace.  
  
"Scratch one murdering bigot." Speedball said as he landed beside Kymaera.  
  
"Have some respect for the dead." Kymaera spat.  
  
"He tell you what happened here by any chance?" Mirage asked as she and the others joined the two.  
  
"He just said something about Days and a Reverend." Kymaera stated.  
  
"Whoever killed these men, at least one of them was a very skilled killer." X-Treme said as he rejoined the group, "I found a dozen men armed with body armor and cloaks dead in the forest. Only way to know they were there was from their foot imprints. From what I can tell, they were killed at separate times. Whoever did that was damn good."  
  
Arsenal whistled in astonishment at the thought of that, "Dani, any ideas?"  
  
"Just one."  
  
"What's that?" Tarene asked, feeling both uncomfortable amid such destruction, yet oddly at home all at the same time.  
  
"That this case is going to be a stone cold bitch."  
  
Metro City  
  
Rahne, mutant werewolf and devout Christian, put her legs up on the monitor console in front of her and opened her book. She'd hadn't gotten the chance to do the reading she wished, and intended to use this downtime to make up for it. The chances of the monitor going off with some grave emergency were slim. After all, while Force Works wasn't stationed in New York, they were still on the east coast along with a half dozen other superteams. They'd snatch up any emergency before Rahne could recall the team, anyways.  
  
"Yo Rahne, you busy?" A voice asked, distracting her from her reading. She looked over her shoulder and saw Richard Rider, better known as Nova the Human Rocket, leaning against the entrance to the monitor room.  
  
"I'm doing some reading, Rich."  
  
"New romance novel?"  
  
Rahne held her book over her head, the front cover, with the words 'Holy Bible' printed in gold, towards Nova, "Nae exactly."  
  
"So it's nothing new, cool."  
  
Rahne went back to reading, "I love ye, Rich, but ye worry me at times. What do ye need?"  
  
"I need to buy a gift for 'Nita. Female help is needed."  
  
"Oh? What's the occasion?"  
  
Nova shrugged indifferently, "No occasion."  
  
"Aww, that's so sweet!" Rahne cooed. She swung her chair around to face Rider and closed her Bible, "I'd be happy to help."  
  
"Yeah, I like to have an emergency gift handy for when I forget anniversaries." Nova explained, "I used up my emergency stash on her birthday last week."  
  
Rahne frowned.  
  
"Men." She scowled.  
  
"Hello? Taki? Dani? Are you here?" An electronic voice asked. Both Rahne and Rich turned their attention to the monitors. The one they were concerned with displayed a young, blond woman standing in Force Works' first level lobby, moving and shifting around uncomfortably.  
  
"How'd someone get in?" Nova asked as he stood over Rahne's shoulder as they examined the screen, "I thought Taki said our security system would keep the crackpots out."  
  
Rahne examined the monitor screen closely. The woman had her head turned away from the main camera, and Rahne never bothered to learn how to change the monitor angle from one camera to another, "Taki said he programmed the security system to recognize our friends, so whoever she is, she's nae a crackpot."  
  
Finally, the woman turned her head towards the camera. Her face was stained with tears and she looked as though she hadn't a good night's sleep in a week, but Rahne recognized her nevertheless and gasped, "Skids!?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Sandy Blevins. An old friend from me New Mutants days." Rahne explained as she stood up, "I can't imagine why she'd be here."  
  
Nova and Wolfsbane quickly made their way downstairs via their private elevator. When Sandy saw the two exiting the elevator, she rushed forward and embraced Rahne, weeping.  
  
"Oh Thank God you're here, Rahne!" She sobbed, "I need Force Works' help!"  
  
"O' course, whatever you need." Rahne said as she reassured taller girl, "But what is it ye need?"  
  
Skids backed away, and took a moment to collect herself, "I...I need Force Works' help finding my son."  
  
***  
  
"Your son!?" Dani asked incredulously. Force Works had returned, and were now gathered in their meeting room. Sandy was naturally the center of attention, with Rahne and Taki sitting on both sides for comfort.  
  
"Yes, like I've said before, my son." Sandy stated as she gripped a Styrofoam cup filled with warm coffee, "Rusty and I had a kid. How many times do I have to say that?!" She snapped.  
  
"I think what Dani means is how could ye have a son, and what are ye jus' coming to us now?" Rahne explained, "Ye didn't look pregnant when I saw ye with the M.L.F, after all."  
  
"Not all women show their pregnancy, Rahne." Taki observed, "But the basic question remains. Sandy, what happened?"  
  
Skids took a sip of coffee, and began, "I was pregnant when the M.L.F originally 'rescued me', but like you said, it didn't really show. I think the only ones who knew besides the medical personnel were Wildside and Stryfe, obviously. I was just a puppet then, thanks to his brainwashing. I gave birth, Stryfe took the child, wiped my mind and I just went back to being a drone!" Skids clenched her fist and closed her eyes and tears flowed freely down her face.  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Sandy. Stryfe is to blame, no one else." Taki reassured her. Though no one would say so openly, the team was rather surprised about the level of concern Taki was showing for Sandy.  
  
"But why are you just remembering this?" Kymaera asked  
  
"I wish I knew, I really do." Sandy confessed, "Stryfe returned recently, and died again, but not before nearly killing the president, apparently. With all the news about him, I started having these dreams, about the birth. I saw a doctor and he said..." Sandy trailed off, too distressed to continue.  
  
"I knew this Stryfe guy was a bastard, but damn..." Nova said.  
  
"Please, you have to help me find my son!" Sandy pleaded, "He's all I have left of Rusty!"  
  
"We'll find your son, Sandy." Wiz Kid said forcefully, "Why don't you get some rest? Rahne, could you escort Skids to a guest room?"  
  
As Rahne led Skids away, Dani rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed, "Great, yet another problem to deal with."  
  
"I wasn't aware we had any other pressing cases." Taki stated matter of factly.  
  
"Whoever destroyed that sect of The Church of Humanity, remember them? The F.B.I cleared us, but public opinion..."  
  
"Doesn't matter." Taki interrupted, "The public isn't going to start baying for blood because we might, and I emphasize might, be implicated in the murder of zealots. After their first attack, they don't elicit sympathy at all. That case will keep for the moment. But Sandy is our friend, Dani..."  
  
"And she should come first." Dani finished. She shook her head as if to clear her head, "You're right Taki, sorry. I just get tunnel vision sometimes."  
  
"Understandable. I'll begin checking birth records of hospitals near or around known M.L.F bases around when Skids was abducted by the M.L.F."  
  
"And I'll use my SHIELD contacts to set up a meeting with Wildside." Dani proposed.  
  
"I'll go order pizza!" Speedball quipped  
  
"Before ye get tae emotionally involved in finding this boy, ye might want tae consider something." Rahne warned as she returned, "This boy may nae want to go home with Skids."  
  
The mood became a little more somber at the thought of that.  
  
***  
  
Despite herself, Danielle Moonstar truly relished the scene displayed on her computer consul. On the other end was a murdering piece of trash known as the mutant Wildside, strapped down to a high tech chair, staring at her via a real time encoded Internet connection.  
  
"So, I see the chest wound Dom gave you has healed, Wildside. Damn, I was hoping for something a little crippling." Dani began.  
  
"Bite me, Redskin." Wildside snapped back, "Shame my ancestors didn't finish the job with yours, you back stabbing bitch!"  
  
Dani slapped her hands over her chest in mock pain and quipped, "Oh, you wound me so Wildside! You know just what buttons to push, don't you?"  
  
"It's a gift, bitch."  
  
In a seemingly lighthearted tone Dani said, "And you do enjoy it, pushing buttons," She depressed a single button on her computer, and Wildside felt hundreds of volts of electricity course thru him, "but so do I."  
  
"Bitch..."Wildside hissed as the electricity ceased.  
  
"I've been called worse. See what happens when you organize an attack on a guard in prison? Now, I've got some questions, and you've got answers. See how this works out? Good. Sandy Blevins was pregnant when she was 'liberated' and brainwashed by the M.L.F. During my time undercover with the other members of the M.L.F, none of them ever brought up Skids having a child, leaving me to believe that you, with your enhanced senses, were the only one to know."  
  
"And you want to know what happened to the baby bopper."  
  
"Exactly Wildside, you're not quite as stupid as you look. When was the kid born, and where did you leave him?"  
  
"What makes you think I didn't strangle the brat arrrghh!" Wildside screamed as Mirage started the electricity flowing.  
  
"Understand me you piece of filth. I had to watch while you murdered innocent people! I can do this all day, and wouldn't mind it in the least. Now, be a good little bird, and sing." Dani finally released the button.  
  
"He was born...the 26 of... August." Wildside gasped, smoking rising from his body, "We left him...in the...emergency room of some Arlington hospital. Virginia..."  
  
"Why didn't Stryfe make Skids have an abortion?"  
  
"Dunno. I suggested it, and he nearly took my head off. Guy must have a soft spot regarding mutie babies, I guess."  
  
"Now, was that so hard?" Dani smiled maliciously. Of all the M.L.F members, there was no one she hated more than Wildside, as she was too often forced to standby while he committed acts of sadism. To say she held a grudge was something of an understatement.  
  
"When I get out of here, I swear I'll tear your family apart Moonstar!" Wildside spat. Moonstar's fist slammed into the controls, sending an even higher level of electricity thru Wildside's body.  
  
"Do it, and see what I'll do to you." Dani hissed thru clenched teeth. She finally released the button, and turned the monitor off.  
  
***  
  
X-Treme and Nova watched in awe as Taki effortlessly hacked into the records of Arlington County and began sifting thru the information at a speed that was difficult for even the Human Rocket to keep pace with.  
  
"Found it." Taki said finally.  
  
"You mean him." Nova corrected.  
  
"Whatever. Apparently, Stryfe left a note on the boy. Named him Rusty Summers Grey."  
  
"Another Summers?" Nova asked, "Guy's got a twisted sense of humor, huh Adam?"  
  
"I suppose. Does it say who adopted him?"  
  
"Yes. The boy was adopted by a childless couple, the Petersons. I have their address and evaluation." Taki frowned, "Damn."  
  
"What is it?" Adam asked  
  
"According to the adoption agency, the couple got top marks and is financially stable."  
  
Nova shrugged uncomfortably, "Doesn't matter. We shouldn't have expected this to be easy. I'll go grab Rahne and Skids and fly them down. Now that we got this problem nixed, lets work on finding whoever killed those humanity losers."  
  
"I say let sleeping rajars lie, personally." X-Treme opinioned.  
  
"Dani's a completist." Wiz Kid explained, "And I have to agree. I don't like the idea of some unknown factor out there, possessing so much power and we not having a clue as to his or her agenda."  
  
"Whatever. I'll see you guys later." Nova said as he left.  
  
*** Sandy Blevins stared at the expansive gulf of a suburban street in front of her, all that stood between her and her recently remembered son. She just couldn't bring herself to walk forward. What would she say? How could she explain herself? God, the house was like something out of Homes &Gardens, it even had a white picket fence!  
  
Rahne and Rich stood behind her, image inducers projecting the appearance of normalcy but doing nothing to hide their concern for Skids.  
  
"We gonna do this thing, or what?" Nova asked, after five minutes of inaction, an eternity to the Human Rocket.  
  
"I don't know, I just... How can I just force myself into his life?" Sandy asked.  
  
"Ye didn't choose tae leave his life, Sandy. Ye were forced to."  
  
"I know, but I wasn't there all the same. But...he's all that I have left of Rusty." Sandy shook her head in an effort to beat back the tears forming in her eyes, "I don't know what to do."  
  
"Aw, hell with this." Nova said. He stepped into the street, and made his way towards the house.  
  
"Wait, what are you doing?" Sandy demanded as she rushed to his side and tried in vain to stop his advance. They were half way up the walk now, but Nova didn't stop.  
  
"Gonna knock on the door. Gonna explain the situation. Then, we'll take it from there." Nova rapped lightly on the door, "Better than just standing across the street and angsting about what we can't do anything about."  
  
"But..."Sandy found herself at a lost for words. She looked to Rahne for support  
  
"He's right. Ye need tae deal wit' this." Rahne stated, "We're here f'r ye."  
  
The three waited anxiously for someone to answer the door. After several minutes, and a quick check of the driveway to confirm their suspicions, it became obvious the family was away on vacation.  
  
"So, now what?" Rahne asked  
  
Nova lifted up a potted plant and picked up the key underneath, "We see what they're like. Peak around some. Man, gotta love this place. Ain't no New York"  
  
"Rich!" Rahne scolded, "Yuir nae suggesting breaking and entering, are ye?"  
  
Rich placed the key inside the lock, smiled mischievously at Rahne and opened the door, "Who's breaking?"  
  
"This is nae right." Rahne muttered as the three entered the house. Sandy looked at the family photos.  
  
"Oh God, he looks so much like Rusty." She breathed as she looked at a family photo of her son and his two adoptive parents. Sandy ran her hand over a photo of the boy, Rusty. He was young, but his red hair and warm smile vividly proclaimed his patronage. Rahne placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort. Nova entered the living room, and picked up a few pamphlets. More than a few of them were obviously picked up at the local church.  
  
"Bible beaters, eh?" He said as he flipped thru them. Suddenly, one grabbed his attention, "Holy shit."  
  
"What is it?" Rahne asked as she and Skids joined him in the living room.  
  
"Got a pamphlet here about a Reverend who can cure mutants." Rich said  
  
"Could Rusty have manifested already?" Sandy asked.  
  
"It's possible, mum said there have been occasions where a second generation mutant manifest before puberty." Rahne stated.  
  
"But that's not the worst part." Nova handed the pamphlet to Rahne, "Remember the debriefing? What Nita said about that guy's last words?"  
  
Rahne looked at the leaflet, read the name of the highlighted Holy Man and gasped, "Reverend Days."  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Sandy demanded.  
  
"I think we might have stumbled across the man who responsible the death of a Church of Humanity faction." Nova explained, "Lets get back to Metro City. Says here Days has a revival meeting before heading back to his compound in Texas. I think we need to crash his little party."  
  
*** Danielle Moonstar struggled mightily to resist the urge to break the jaws the many faithful Christians she was forced to engage in conversation while infiltrating this ad hoc revival meeting. Normally, Dani would have loved to be outdoors in a field while meeting new and interesting people. But these new and interesting people happened to be devout Christians who looked down at her Cheyenne heritage and fueled the cultural destruction and near extinction of her people.  
  
So it would be an understatement to say she did not want to be here. She felt like a cat lover at a dog convention, only a thousand times worse. But at the same token, Dani was the most experienced with both infiltration and social interaction, so it demanded her presence.  
  
Rahne, in contrast, was having a fine time. She wasn't fond of how these people considered mutants evil, but they were good people otherwise. Indeed, Rahne felt as though she'd met many a kindred spirits here, but was aware of Dani's discomfort all the same.  
  
Rahne excused herself from a conversation she's been having with a lovely couple from Woodbridge, and pulled Dani aside, "How are ye holding up?"  
  
"Peachy."  
  
"Remember yuir promise."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. No blood. You see the Petersons anywhere around?"  
  
"Nae, I've nae seen them at all."  
  
As they spoke, a short, well dressed African American man with eccentric hair took the stage and with microphone in hand said, "My fellow brothers an' sisters, might I have your attention?"  
  
He waited a moment for the crowd to die down, "Thank you kindly. Now, give it up for the savor of human kind, the man who will deliver us from mutants and their sinful ways, Reverend Days!"  
  
The crowd roared as Reverend Days strode in front the crowd and stage. His calm demeanor and self-assuredness reminded Dani of Magneto and Professor Xavier both. The crowd screamed in approval, but they were silenced with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Mah brothers an' sisters, I regret to inform you that the sinners known as mutants are among us!" Reverend Days declared. The crowd gasped and began murmuring among themselves.  
  
"Damn it, we've been made." Dani whispered to Rahne out of the corner of her mouth.  
  
"No we haven't." Rahne replied, her eyes locked on Days.  
  
Days pointed into the crowd, who parted instantly until it was obvious that he was pointing at a young, African American boy.  
  
"Come 'ere, young man." Days ordered. The boy looked around hesitantly, and fearfully complied, approaching Days.  
  
"Show me your sin." Days commanded. Quacking, the boy stretched his hand. A moment later, it burst into a blue flame.  
  
"He's a mutant!"  
  
"He'll kill us all!" One member shouted  
  
"Not if we get him first!"  
  
For a moment, the crowd seemed as though they would become violent, and moved forward. Rahne and Dani tensed for action.  
  
"Enough!" Reverend Days bellowed, instantly silencing the crowd. He kept on hand firmly on the boy's shoulder while he preached, "This boy ain't no demon! He is human, like the rest of us! And like the rest o' us, he was born wit' sin about his shoulders! An' let he who is without sin cast the first stone!"  
  
"I don' like this." Rahne whispered  
  
Reverend Days turned and looked the boy straight in the eyes, "Tell me son, do you want ta be saved?"  
  
"Y...yes, sir."  
  
"This is no time ta be lukewarm, son!" Reverend Days declared, "Do ya want ta be saved or not?!"  
  
"YES!!!" The boy screamed as tears streamed down his eyes, recalling all the painful memories his mutant powers had brought him, and the love he had for the parents whom had brought him here for this very purpose.  
  
Reverend Days grabbed the side of the boy's head and smiled reassuringly, "Then ya will be saved."  
  
There was an invisible crack of thunder, and the two began shaking as if in the throes of a powerful seizure. The crowd was hypnotized by the power of the scene, and made no movements to help. Finally, Days tore his hands away from the youth's head. The boy stepped back, and looked at his hands.  
  
"The fire, it's gone! I'm cure!" He shouted joyfully, "I'm human again!"  
  
Reverend Days held his hands out, and they ignited in a familiar blue flame, "Your sin is now a part o' me. Like our savior before us, I will bear this cross fo' the sake o' humanity." Reverend Days held his hands up high for all to see, the flames flickering and illuminating his blue eyes and the Cheshire cat grin on his face, "Mah brothers an' sisters, can ah get an Amen!"  
  
Act 2  
  
Casting the first Stone  
  
"He did what?"  
  
"Exactly what I said, Sandy. He somehow transferred a mutant's power out of him and took it for himself." Dani repeated. Skids, along with the rest of Force Works were gathered together in their meeting room to discuss strategy, how best to handle this situation, but it was slow going.  
  
"Oh God, is that what they're going to do to my son?" Sandy asked desperately, "Take away a part of him?!"  
  
"It's a possibility. Taki hacked their records and discovered Rusty's adoptive family is renting a hotel near Reverend Days' compound in Texas." Dani explained with a heavy heart.  
  
"So we have to stop this guy now, before this power hungry freak steals from anyone else!" Namorita declared.  
  
"What's he done wrong, exactly?" Speedball asked, "put aside our half baked suspicions for a sec, and think about it. From what Dani said, this kid gave up his powers willingly. Is that so bad? And even if this guy killed those Church of Humanity losers, is that such a bad thing? Not like we've put The Punisher on our to do list."  
  
"How can it be willingly when surrounding by those people who were inches away from attacking? That peer pressure to an insane degree, pure and simple." X-Treme replied, "I'm not saying this guy is automatically bad, but he's not as innocent as you make him seem."  
  
"He robs people of a vital part of themselves, lets not forget." Taki added.  
  
"But it's something they chose to surrender," Tarene commented, "isn't it really their choice to begin with?"  
  
"I dunno. I know something about depending too much on power," Nova commented, "what's good for some may not be good for others."  
  
"But what's this guy doing with all this power?" Arsenal asked, "Absolute power and all that."  
  
"And we all know how the Church loves to absolve itself." Kymaera spat.  
  
"Hey, screw you, 'Nita!" Arsenal shot back, "you only read stuff about religion that confirms your own opinion!"  
  
"Oh? Well, you can..."  
  
"Enough!" Rahne declared as she slammed her fist down on the table, garnering everyone's attention, "Enough. We're nae here tae debate the finer points o' religion. We're here tae show humans and mutants ken work together, and more to the point, we're here tae help Sandy. Now, how are we going ta do that or nae?"  
  
"I can whip up some fake I.Ds to get you and Sandy close to the Petersons." Taki said, "I'll book you a room in their hotel, same floor and we'll go from there."  
  
"Good. The rest of us will track down the people Reverend Days has 'helped', and go from there." Dani stated, "We need to find out if this guy's a sinner or saint, sooner the better."  
  
***  
  
"Reverend Days was the greatest thing that happened to me." Johnny Brown said as he happily made his way down the street with a disguised Arsenal. Brown's red skin was plain to see, and drew eye stares, but Brown hardly seemed to notice. He was almost walking on air.  
  
"How so?" Bobby asked, a pen and notepad in his hands (as props for his cover as a reporter).  
  
Brown patted his chest happily, "He cured me, man. I used to be a freak, but no longer. I feel uplifted, better. More human than ever! What law biding man needs the ability to walk thru walls anyways? Not me!"  
  
"But, you still look..."  
  
"Oh, what do appearances matter?" Brown asked dismissively, "My neighborhood knows I'm cured. I'm happy, something I ain't been since I was fourteen years old."  
  
Bobby flipped his notepad closed, "I'm glad to hear that, sir. Thanks for your time."  
  
Bobby parted company with the man, and once he was out of site, ducked into an alley.  
  
"So what'd he say?" Wiz Kid asked.  
  
"Good thing. Wanted it, was the gist." Bobby explained as he commanded his retractable metal wings to emerge from his body, "What'd your scans say?"  
  
"They still detect him as a mutant. Hope he's still happy when the sentinels come." Wiz Kid commented  
  
"Well, at least he'll be happy after the apocalypse."  
  
*** "The man's a monster." Karl Jones spat as he poured Danielle a cup of coffee in the kitchen of a dingy apartment.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Danielle asked  
  
"Hell, you say my website." Jones replied, "Bastard stole from me something I can never get back. I used to be strong as a damn ox as a kid. Then my parents forced me to see him, or else they would have disowned me."  
  
Dani nodded in acknowledgement as Jones handed her a cup of coffee, but not sympathy. Wiz Kid's web search had turned up Karl Jones' website which protested Days quite vividly. Further, less ethical research had also turned up Jones' juvenile record.  
  
"How exactly did he steal your powers? Couldn't you have fought him off?"  
  
"Ah, he didn't exactly steal my powers. My parents brought me to his 'retreat' down in Texas with a bunch of other mutant kids, and like used like super group pressure. Bastard said I could only be saved if I really wanted to be, and those guys shamed me into wanting just long enough."  
  
Dani rubbed her chin thoughtfully. Thus far, it'd been the same story to everyone she asked about Reverend Days. Those who praised him, those who hated him all said that in the end, if was their choice to surrender their powers. A parent did have a right to say how their children were raised, but did that extend to natural gifts that were their birthright?  
  
After some follow up questions and pleasantries, Danielle excused herself from the apartment, and met Namorita who was waiting with a rented car.  
  
"So how'd it go?" 'Nita asked  
  
"Same story as everyone else. He chose to give them up, after a fashion." Dani sighed as she got in the passenger side and began looking out the window, her eyes never meeting 'Nita's face.  
  
"Ah, okay. You alright? You seem a little off."  
  
"I'm fine." Dani said quickly  
  
"No you're not, or you would have gotten someone to infiltrate that revival." Nita observed  
  
"You're going to bug me until I open up, aren't you?" Dani sighed  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Thought so. Okay, tell me how many Native Americans you think are in America today."  
  
Namorita shrugged, "Eight million?"  
  
"Two million. And falling. Constantly."  
  
"Geez." Nita winced  
  
"Yeah. As an ethnic group, we have the distinct honor of having the highest infant mortality rate, lowest life expediency and highest disease rate."  
  
"You know I'm sorry to hear that, but what's that got to do with the Reverend?"  
  
"One of the reason's we're nearly extinct is because in the around the 60s and 70s, the government forcefully took Indian children off reservations and put them in Christian schools. Said schools taught us to honor our parents, alongside the fact that every little piece of culture they gave us is wrong. 'Kill the Indian, save the man' was their motto."  
  
"I remember reading something about that. So is that your problem with Christianity? I mean, you and Rahne define close."  
  
Dani looked out the window remorsefully, "At times, I have to wonder. The church has hurt me and mine so much; I'd be within my rights to hate them. But Rahne...her faith is an amazing source of strength for her. Some bumps here and there, yeah but Rahne's always had a quite strength thanks to her upbringing, which was really an abusive hell. I just wonder sometimes..."  
  
Dani took a moment to swallow her pride, "If the Christian faith can do some much for one person, uplift them like it has Rahne, I have to wonder why was it so destructive to my people. What's wrong with us?"  
  
"I think you're looking for some kind of catch all, Dani. Who says anything is wrong with you? One man's strength is another man's weakness."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"I think you underestimate yourself. You're a strong woman, Dani. And when you find the source of your strength, I think you'll have your answer."  
  
"Very Zen. Fortune cookie?"  
  
"Philosophy class 101."  
  
***  
  
Sandy Blevins gnawed on a ragged fingernail like a starving beaver as she waited for the Petersons to return to their room. She and Rahne were situated directly across from the Petersons, waiting for their eventual return. Skids kept her legs curled up to her chest while she gnawed, almost in a world all her own. The television was turned to the local news, but neither woman was really paying much attention to it.  
  
"Penny for 'em?" Rahne asked, snapping Sandy out of her reverie  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"Penny f'r yuir thoughts. I'm asking because ye may nae have a pinky left if ye don't open up." Rahne stated. Sandy looked at the finger, and immediately stopped gnawing. Sandy took a deep breath and looked at Rahne. She didn't really know the young Scotswoman well, their association being largely in passing, but something about Rahne seemed to elicit trust and hope.  
  
"I'm...just thinking what's going to happen. Suppose in the unlikely event they actually give me back my son. Then what? I'm two semesters, at least, away from graduating college. I know nothing about being a parent, let alone a single mom, I barely make ends meet as is!" Sandy sniffled a little, "What do you think I should do, Rahne?"  
  
"I think that ye shid see him, if nothin' else. He's yuir son, and even if they don' give ye custody, they will let ye visit him, I'm sure."  
  
"I sense a 'but' coming up."  
  
"But...ye shid be prepared f'r him not tae want to see ye." Rahne warned. "I know he was stolen from ye unfairly, but this family, they are his parents, regardless o' biology. Speakin' as an adopted child muhself, I love Moira more than my flesh an' blood."  
  
"What kid would want a mom that just popped up after five years of nothing?" Sandy sobbed dejectedly, "Not like I can give him anything his current family can't..."  
  
"That's where yuir wrong, Sandy!" Rahne snapped, "Ye can teach him aboot being a mutant. About how to accept that he's different an' still just as good as everyone else!"  
  
"Assuming his parents don't take that from him." Sandy sniffed  
  
"If they do, there's nae parents at all."  
  
Almost on cue, the two women heard the two people, a man and a woman talking, and opening the door across from their room.  
  
"Oh God, they're here." Sandy whispered, as if she didn't really want to believe it.  
  
"Lets go introduce ourselves."  
  
Sandy stood up and nodded, but inside she was practically numb. Everything was coming to a head for her, and she didn't know if she could emotionally handle it. Rahne knocked softly on the hotel door, and a brown hair woman, dressed casually for the weather, quickly answered the door.  
  
"Mrs. Patty Peterson?" Rahne asked  
  
"Yeah, that's me. Are you from the Hotel?"  
  
"Nae."  
  
"Then, how do you know my name?" Patty asked suspiciously  
  
Rahne struggled to find the words to explain the situation, but came up empty.  
  
"I'm the mother of your adopted son." Sandy said simply.  
  
"Honey, who is it?" Mr. Aaron Peterson, a medium build, average looking man asked as he approached the door.  
  
Patty turned around and looked at him sorrowfully, "It's Rusty's mother."  
  
"Oh." Aaron replied, the blood draining from his face.  
  
"May we come in?" Rahne asked. Patty silently ushered the two women in.  
  
"Where's...Rusty?" Sandy asked.  
  
"He's...with a play group. We're here as part of a Church sponsored vacation." Aaron explained.  
  
"Why are you here?" Patty snapped. Both Rahne and Sandy took a step back.  
  
"Patty, please. Give them a chance to explain." Aaron asked, "You'll have to forgive my wife, it's just that we've been fearing this moment ever since we adopted Rusty, that his mother would come back and snatch him away from us."  
  
"We're nae here to steal yuir son." Rahne corrected. The hotel room had two beds with a coffee table and chair situated in the corner. Sandy sat down in the chair, and painfully aware that she hadn't said much beyond the fact she was Rusty's mother.  
  
"Then why are you here? And honestly, where have you been?" Patty asked.  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"What's that mean?" Patty demanded angrily. In her heart, she felt as if she were suddenly battling for her son.  
  
"It means that the answers are nae easy, and ye tae keep an open mind." Rahne shifted to her wolf form, startling the couple, "Ye may recognize me. I'm Wolfsbane, a member o' Force Works. I lead a complicated life. So does Sandy. Sandy, would ye like to explain more?"  
  
Sandy Blevins swallowed hard, "The reason I didn't track Rusty down sooner is because until two weeks ago, I didn't know he even existed. I was brainwashed, by a man known as Stryfe..."  
  
Sandy explained her situation as calmly as possible, and the Petersons found themselves sympathizing and believing her despite their best attempts not too. They were good people, after all, and knew when someone was telling the truth.  
  
"Oh, Lord, I never knew, I'm so sorry." Patty confessed as Sandy finished.  
  
"Even I didn't know." Sandy replied.  
  
"So, what do you want?" Aaron asked hesitantly.  
  
"I don't really know." Sandy admitted, to the Petersons and herself, "you seem like a good couple, and I don't want him to know that he's adopted before I can decide what I want, but I want...I need to see him."  
  
"I...don't think that will be a problem. He knows he was adopted, we're not comfortable with lying to our son." Patty said.  
  
"But, yuir nae comfortable wit' mutants, are ye?" Rahne asked. It was more a statement of fact that a question or accusation.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Mr. Peterson answered as he loosened his collar.  
  
"I have enhanced senses, and can tell that yuir body temperature an' heart rate spike every time the both of ye look at me, or when Sandy said the word mutant." Rahne crossed her arms behind her back so as not to appear threatening, though she maintained her lupine form.  
  
The Petersons looked at one another and then looked towards the two mutant women truthfully, "We both lost family due to a mutant attack in New York a long time back. That's how we met, in grief support group."  
  
"Has Rusty manifested powers yet?" Sandy asked  
  
"Yes. He can create flames by himself. He accidentally absorbed the fire in our fireplace, that's when we knew." Patty explained.  
  
"Has he burned anything down, or threaten ye?" Rahne asked.  
  
"No, never!" Aaron snapped, "he's our son and he loves us! He's a good boy!"  
  
"And this playgroup he's at, it's at Reverend Days' compound, isn't it?" Rahne asked, knowing the answer full well, "A man who offers to 'cure' mutants."  
  
"We just want him to be well." Aaron said softly.  
  
"He's not sick! He's not diseased! He's a mutant, that's all!" Sandy shouted.  
  
"He is! His powers are ungodly!" Patty retorted  
  
"You're trying to erase a fundamental part of him just because it makes you uncomfortable! It's like declawing a tiger and leaving it in the jungle!" Sandy snapped  
  
"Sandy, calm down, please..."  
  
"Shut up Rahne!" Sandy snapped, "These bigots are trying to scar my son for their peace of mind!"  
  
"Your son?!" Patty demanded as she stood up, enraged, "You didn't change his diapers, you didn't tuck him in to bed at night, you didn't hold him when he had nightmares! Rusty is my son and I will raise him as I see fit!"  
  
"He was stolen from me, ripped out of my life against my will! I have a say, God Damn it!" Sandy spat as she stood up to face down Mrs. Peterson. Both Rahne and Mr. Peterson got between the two women before things could become physical.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, but this is emotional for us all. Maybe if we could continue this later?" Aaron proposed, "Please, we need some time to think. You can understand how hard this is to deal with."  
  
"O' course, we understand. We'll be back tomorrow." Rahne said as she nudged Skids towards the door. Sandy allowed herself led away, knowing there wasn't anything that could be done here. Once outside, Sandy burst into tears.  
  
"Oh God Rahne, they're going to take away the only thing me and Rusty gave him as parents," Sandy choked, "and there's not a damn thing I can do."  
  
***  
  
Arsenal silently descended from the sky with Speedball in tow towards Reverend Days' compound. From the sky, Bobby could make out about a dozen buildings, some for Arts& Craft, others for bible study and others reserved as quarters for the staff.  
  
"How'd we get stuck with infiltration and spy duty?" Speedball asked quietly as they set down at the edge of one building, "sneaky is so not my thing. I mean for Pete's sake, I'm primarily colored!"  
  
"Ours is not to reason why." Arsenal replied as he peered around the corner.  
  
"Ours is but to do an' die." Boomed a voice, surprising the two heroes as they were suddenly bathed in floodlights. They tensed for an attack as their eyes struggled to adjust the bright flash. When their eyes cleared, they were stunned to see that Reverend Days was generating the light all by himself. He was alone, though neither hero doubted that there were guards nearby to be called on at a moment's notice.  
  
"Charge of the Light Brigade. Ain't the best quote to use, ya know." Reverend Days chided as he allowed the light to die down, "Speedball and Arsenal, right? Force Works, ain't that your club?"  
  
"That's right sir, we've gotten some conflicting reports about what you do here." Arsenal explained, fudging the truth only slightly.  
  
"Understandable. Not every soul wants to be saved." Days sighed, "Still, that's no reason for ya'll to go around like a thief in the night. Ya could have just asked."  
  
"That's okay, we'll be leaving now." Speedball said.  
  
"Ya ain't gotta leave. Look around if ya want, but be quite about it. People are sleepin', after all." Reverend Days reached into his pocket, pulled out a set of keys and tossed them to the stunned heroes. He then casually strode past, "Put those under the mat to the main building when yer done. An' you break it, you bought it, son."  
  
One hasty but comprehensive search later, Arsenal and Speedball left, and flew to a prearranged meeting spot, an area of cleared out woods where the majority of Force Works were camping out.  
  
"Find anything?" Nova asked as the two returned  
  
"Nada. Not that we expected to after he spotted us so easy." Speedball confessed.  
  
"You guys were just the bait."  
  
Speedball and Arsenal turned to see Mirage and X-Treme emerging from the forest, "But we didn't find anything at the compound either."  
  
"Yeah, but it still stings being caught so easy." Arsenal commented.  
  
"Wait a minute, we were supposed to get caught? How come no one told me?"  
  
"No offense, but you can't act worth a damn, Speedy." X-Treme explained as he went over to a cooler and pulled out a coke.  
  
"Hey, I can act just fine! It's in my genes!"  
  
"Anyways," Kymaera interrupted, "we're back at square one. We've got nothing to prove this guy even knew about that Church of Humanity sect, and it's hardly illegal to take powers that are freely surrendered."  
  
"It should be." Dani said under her breath  
  
"What about the mine?" Taki inquired as he sat in his specially designed wheelchair, typing in several commands. X-Treme, Mirage, Speedball and Arsenal looked at him like he'd just spoken a foreign language.  
  
"What mines?"  
  
"The old copper mine that's roughly three blocks distance from the compound, according to local records." Taki stated evenly, "closed down in the 60's, but needless to say still there."  
  
"Days didn't say anything about a mine."  
  
"Yeah Bobby, but that stuff hardly comes up in casual conversation."  
  
"But he was expecting you." X-Treme said, "Call it a hunch, but I think he's got something to hide."  
  
"Should we look into the mine, Dani?" Tarene asked.  
  
"No, it's too dark and we're not familiar with the terrain." Dani stated, "If there was anything happening in them, we'd only make the matters worse by stumbling in."  
  
"Which means we're camping outdoors tonight." Nova groaned.  
  
"Yup. Taki, set up some sensors. Arsenal, you got first watch, then 'Nita." Dani ordered, "Everyone pack it up, because at the crack of dawn tomorrow, we need to be ready to move."  
  
"Rahne gets to sleep in a nice motel, and I gotta freeze my ass off out here." Speedball groused as he walked to his tent and crawled inside his sleeping bag, "I must not live right."  
  
Act 3  
  
Inquisitions  
  
X-Treme scouted out an entrance into the mine at daybreak effortless. Mirage choose Arsenal to accompany them into the mine. Necessity mandated silence, and so protected by Danielle's illusions, the three made their way thru a side shaft. Night vision goggle created by Wiz Kid, though the three soon saw a light source in the distance. Approaching with caution, they prepared themselves for anything, though nothing could have prepared the young heroes for what they saw.  
  
The word torture barely did justice to the suffering they saw. Men and women were strapped nude to racks and horse whipped, while others were chained to the wall and were being threatened with or had already been tortured with hot pokers. Several men and women were strung up by their feet and men were administering small, quick cuts to sensitive areas.  
  
"Roosha," Adam swore, "if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes..."  
  
So appalled by the acts of brutality and torture before them, the three failed to notice the Confessor stealthily approaching from behind. Adam sensed him at the last second, but it was too late. Confessor unloaded a 45- magnum point blank range at Adam's chest and sprayed Arsenal with an entire magazine from his Uzi. Bobby went down in a bloody heap. Danielle spun around to face Confessor, but he dropped both empty weapons and decked her across the face. As Mirage fell back, Confessor wrapped his rosary beads around her neck, cutting off her air supply.  
  
Mirage fought with all her strength to get free, but Confessor held her with ease. He had the strength, leverage and experience, after all.  
  
"Can't end like this!" Dani thought to herself as she grasped at the beads  
  
"As I slay you pagan, I will kill the Indian," Confessor whispered into her ear, "but save the woman."  
  
Danielle Moonstar, proud member of the Cheyenne Indian tribe, felt a strength and powerful calm well up inside her chest. She flipped Confessor over by his beads and onto his back. Confessor flipped up, but felt Moonstar's foot slammed into his stomach, expelling the air from his body. Danielle followed thru with a right hook that broke Confessor's jaw and another kick to the center of his rib cage, breaking several ribs and further expelling the air from his lungs. Confessor fell back, barely conscious.  
  
"The day the Indian dies in me is the day I die." Mirage spat. She stomped on Confessor's head once, insuring he was out of the fight.  
  
"That day is today, pagan!" Monks armed rifles, who'd been previously torturing the mutant captives, leveled their weapons at her. Dani stifled a bitter laugh.  
  
"You people have no idea how you're twisting your own religion, do you? The laymen are supposed to serve as the soldiers of the church, to begin with."  
  
"Shut up!" The faux monks were moments away from providing a counter argument in the form of live ammunition when several blades shot out of nowhere and nicked the men, drawing a small amount of blood.  
  
"Burn!" Adam Sol shouted. Activating his mutant ability to ignite the electrolytes in the human blood stream, Adam sent his power coursing thru the men and sent them painfully into unconsciousness.  
  
"Adam, you're okay!" Dani exclaimed as she rushed to his side  
  
"Yeah, I thought those guys deserved to be burned." X-Treme shakily got to his feet, clutching his chest where Confessor had shot him. His leather looking uniform was distorted, but unbroken. "Earth isn't the only planet with Kevlar, but man that's stupid!"  
  
"Smarts. It smarts." Dani corrected, "See to Arsenal. His healing factor should be able to handle the damage," Dani then activated her communication, "Force Works, this is Mirage! Go, go, go!"  
  
***  
  
Rusty Peterson ran his thumb over his little Tonka Fire truck he's gotten for Christmas from his uncle. Rusty was dressed in a white robe, and was waiting for, as Days described it, 'second baptism' where he'd lose his 'sin' along with several older kids.  
  
Only problem was, Rusty didn't want this second baptism. The other kids kept saying how mutant powers were gross and adults pressured, but that wasn't enough to make Rusty change his mind. He liked his powers. As soon as he discovered fire didn't hurt him like everyone else, he knew what he wanted to do with his life. He wanted to be a firefighter. To Rusty, they were cooler than any superhero because the only thing that made them special was their courage. Rusty might not have their courage, but if he could save lives like his uncle Matt, who died trying to keep a forest fire away from homes, what did it matter? Lives would be saved, and he'd make Matt and mom and dad proud, he knew he would.  
  
And besides that, Rusty felt his flame powers made him special. He wasn't good at math, his reading skills were average and there were always kids better than him at sports. But none of them could do what he did, and he took pride in that. And he would never, ever use his powers to hurt someone. His parents, and his uncle's example, taught him better than that. On the few occasions he was bullied in school, Rusty just took it like the man his father raised him to be, never creating so much as a spark in his own defense. So why get rid of a gift he would never abuse?  
  
"It's time." A female volunteer said as she opened the doors of the room. Rusty and several others walked out single file, with Rusty taking the lead. They were led to a circle of observers, with Reverend Days directly in front. The weather seemed to fit Rusty's mood, as dark clouds blotted out the sun's warm rays Rusty saw his mom and dad standing off to the side. Reverend Days silently beckoned for Rusty come forward.  
  
"Come forth an' be saved."  
  
Rusty felt his chest tighten and mustered his courage, "I don't wanna be saved!"  
  
Reverend Days shook his head in disappointment, "Whether ya want to or not, yer gonna be saved boy."  
  
"I couldn't put it better myself." There was a sound like a muffled explosion, a rush of air, and the next thing the gathered people saw was the Man Called Nova standing on Reverend Days' chest, as the Holy man lay prone on the ground pushed several feet down into the soft earth. The shocked crowd stood back, aghast as Kymaera, Speedball, Wiz Kid, Tarene and Wolfsbane (riding shotgun with Tarene) came down from on high and surrounded the Reverend.  
  
"We found your reenactment of the Spanish Inquisition, asshole," Nova spat. "Sunday school is out, and it's time for a whuppin', you Catholic nutbar!"  
  
"Agreed. But whatever makes ya think Ah'm Catholic?" Reverend Days blasted Nova in his center of his chest with a crimson blast of energy, and Nova found himself propelled away thru the air so fast his jet stream knocked everyone off their feet.  
  
"He knocked Nova into orbit!" Wiz Kid gaped.  
  
"Lets hope it knocked some sense into him! Let him have it!" Speedball shouted as he blasted Reverend Days with his bubbles. Reverend Days was forced back under the assault, but let his hands on fire and cast a green flame high into the air. The flame shot straight up, stopped in midair, and began to branch out, forming a ring of fire that encompassed the entire compound. The gathered faithful began to panic, now unable to escape this potentially deadly battle.  
  
"Ah'd have muh followers see me vindicated, and you wallowers o' filth defeated." Days declared.  
  
"Guys? We've just been cut off from the outside world." Wiz Kid said, "The can't get the civilians out!"  
  
"Only way out is thru Days, then." Kymaera cracked her knuckles, "Tarene, lets show Days what we think of him."  
  
"You'll do no such thing!" The Crusader yelled as he slammed Tarene unawares from behind, the force of the blow carried the two thru one building and out the other side, out of sight.  
  
"Tarene!" Rahne cried out. Speedball tackled Rahne to the ground, narrowly saving her from being struck by an energy blast from Days. Wiz Kid returned fire with personally created plasma casters, to little effect.  
  
"Tarene can take care of herself! We gotta focus on Days, so's we can get everyone out of here!" Speedball created two bubble bombs and lobbed them at the Reverend. Rahne nodded and joined the fray  
  
"Must be good to be a Holy Man." Namorita spat as she flew forward like a bullet. She nailed Days with a powerful left hook and grabbed the side of his head. Before he could recover, Kymaera delivered a head butt that sent blood pouring out of the Reverend's nose, "You can absolve your own sin!"  
  
Seemingly ignorant of the wound, Days grabbed Kymaera by the neck and began increasing the temperature around his body. Namorita couldn't even scream as the water was drained from her body and she shriveled to little more than a skeleton with blue flesh draped upon it.  
  
"Nita!" Rahne forced towards Days and slashed as his arm in an in vain attempt to free Namorita, while Speedball blasted Days' back with kinetic energy, but the man barely noticed. With a burst of energy, both were thrown back  
  
"In flamin' fire takin' vengance on those who do not know, and those who do not obey the gospel of our lord Jesus Christ. Thessalonians 1:8." God Days hissed, "I will not suffer the slings and arrows of a layman pagan." Days then pulled his arm back, and pitched the mortally dehydrated Namorita up and thru the air like a shuttlecock, Kymaera quickly disappearing from sight.  
  
"Taki! She'll be killed!" Rahne warned frantically.  
  
"I'm on arrrgh!" Was as far as Wiz Kid got before Days struck him down with lightning. Speedball and Wolfsbane rushed Reverend Days, but he slammed his palms on the ground, and the subsequent earthquake threw the two heroes off their feet. Following a silent command issued by the Reverend, the earth rose up like weeds and ensnared the two heroes.  
  
"Do ya not know that ya are a temple o' God, and dat the Spirit of God dwells in you? If any man destroys the temple of God, God will destroy him, for the temple of God is holy, and that is what you are. Corinthians 3:16." Reverend Days said as he looked down on the two heroes, "I am merely striving to cleanse mah fellow man's connection ta God! Do you have any idea how long eternity is? A hundred years, a million? All are than the blink o' an eye ta an eternity in heaven! Somethin' they will not know unless they surrender their sin!"  
  
"Be ye therefore merciful, as yuir Father also is merciful. Judge nae, and ye shall nae be judged: condemn not, and ye shall nae be condemned: forgive, an' ye shall be forgiven. Luke 6:36-37." Rahne replied as she stared the Reverend down, "The good Lord dinnae condone torture."  
  
"And it came ta pass, that at midnight the Lord smote all the firstborn in the land o' Egypt, from da firstborn o' the Pharaoh that sat on his throne unto the firstborn of the captive that was in the dungeon; and all the firstborn of cattle.' Exodus 12:29." Days quoted, "Sometimes, extreme measures must be taken in the name of da lord."  
  
"For there shall arise false Christs, an' false prophets, and shall show great signs and wonders; insomuch that, if it were possible, they shall deceive the very elect.' Matthew 24:24." Rahne answered calmly, "Yuir nothin' more than a power monger."  
  
"An' anyone not found written in the Book of Life was cast into the lake of fire. Revelation 20:15." Reverend Days warned as his hands glowed with crimson power, "Beg me for forgiveness, renounce yer sin, and ah'll be merciful."  
  
"The God of my rock; in him will I trust: he is muh shield, and the horn of my salvation, my high tower, and my refuge, my saviour; thou savest me from violence.' 2 Samuel 22:3." Rahne replied without batting an eye, "Do yuir worst."  
  
Reverend Days drew his fist back and sighed remorsefully, "So be it."  
  
Before Days could connect with a blow that would certainly have killed the young Scotswoman, the ground between the two ruptured and a winged man burst forward, freeing Wolfsbane and Speedball from their stone shackles in the process. The winged man took in the situation, and blasted Days back with a crimson light.  
  
"Arsenal!" Speedball exclaimed, "Where's X-Treme and Mirage?"  
  
"They're protecting Days' captives below." Arsenal explained.  
  
"Die, defiler!" Rapture hissed as she swooped down at Arsenal with her flaming sword. Suddenly, the clouds above parted perfectly and bathed Bobby in the sun's glow. The subsequent reflection off his steel wings and skins was too much for Rapture's eyes to bear.  
  
"The light! I'm blind!" Rapture howled as she fluttered in midair, her eyes searing with pain.  
  
"Isn't irony a bitch?" Arsenal backhanded Rapture to the ground.  
  
"Bobby, ye have tae find Nita!" Rahne shouted as she dodged an energy blast from Days, "She could be dying!"  
  
"No need for that." Just then, two human missiles slammed into Days from above. The second one then backed up, and unleashed a gravity pulse that sent Days hurtling into the stonewalls of the Arts & Craft section.  
  
"'Nita, Nova, yuir alright!" Rahne exclaimed.  
  
"I landed in a pond." Kymaera smirked, still dripping wet, "And Rich picked me up on his way back."  
  
"Force Works, form on me!" Nova ordered. In moments, Arsenal, Kymaera, Speedball, Wiz Kid and Wolfsbane were gathered around Nova, though no one dared take their eyes off where Days had fallen.  
  
"He's tough SOB, that's for sure." Nova stated, "So we gotta play this smart. Hit an' run, short and sweet."  
  
"Ah've had enough of y'all!" Days screamed as he burst out of the building and began firing indiscriminatingly at Force Works. The team dodged, but the energy blasts struck several buildings and the propane tank of one, quickly setting it aflame. Parishioners of the screamed and ran in fear as the fires spread, for now were they trapped like rats. Fire prevented their escape and now, threatened their lives. Force Works, though hardly ignorant of the problem, could do nothing. Days had to be their concern.  
  
"Flares!" Wiz Kid shouted as he aimed what appeared to be a giant spotlight at Days. The Reverend squinted his eyes shut, and was driven to the ground when Taki blasted him with a tightly focused sonic pulse.  
  
"Speedball, go!" Rahne ordered as she dashed forward and slashed Days across the stomach with her claws, cutting deep and drawing blood. Rahne ducked under Days' backhand and rolled forward and out of reach. Days watched for Speedball, and as a result never saw Kymaera above him until her feet smashed down on his head.  
  
"Force Works! Give him all ya got!" Nova ordered. Speedball blasted Days with his multi colored bubbles of kinetic energy, Arsenal unleashed his optic blasts and Wiz Kid blasted Days with a specially created electrical laser rifle. Only Nova, the only other member with energy powers present, held back.  
  
"Nova, you're good! He's in the clear!" Kymaera shouted from the sky. Nova smirked.  
  
"Everyone, back off!" Nova ordered, "he's mine!"  
  
His teammates complied, and Nova reached deep inside himself, drawing more and more energy forth until he glowed like a newborn star. Power seemed to permeate the air as The Human Rocket began to build up power for his Nova Burst, and his teammates were forced to turn away from Nova's radiance lest they be blinded.  
  
"Hey, Days," Nova shouted, his voice cackling with power, "Go to hell!"  
  
Richard Rider unleashed his Nova pulse, and the energy tore towards Days like a run away bullet train, carving out a trenched as it made its way towards its intended victim. Reverend Days brought his hands up to shielded himself as best he could as enough energy to light New York for a year washed over him, and obscured him from view. The blast didn't stop there, tearing a deep trench behind where Days stood and leveling trees for over two miles  
  
"Think we got 'em." Nova commented as he observed the steam and scorched earth where Days had been standing. Nova then began to wobble back and forth, his legs ready to buckle, his strength now spent. Namorita rushed to his side and put his arm over her shoulder, supporting him.  
  
"Ya got me, but ah ain't down." Reverend Days declared as he willed the steam to dissipate. His shirt and clothes were scratched and torn in places, his bright red hair was scorched at the ends and his lip was bleeding, but his face bore a look of steel determination. A missile exploded behind Days, sending him stumbling forward  
  
"Guess we gotta try harder then." Wiz Kid commented, "Force Works, lets go to work!"  
  
***  
  
Uru metal clashed against ancient steel and sent sparks into the air as Tarene desperately sought to ward off the Crusader's madden attacks. While Tarene was able to prevent any fatal strikes, for now, she had more than her fair share of cuts and slashes as a testament to Crusader's determination.  
  
"Stop attacking me! Lives are in danger!" Tarene begged as she blocked another swing of Crusader's sword (if only barely). Tarene could hear the cries of people who'd fled into the basements of the building, seeking refuge from the battle only to be trapped by the fire.  
  
Crusader kicked Tarene in the stomach, and as Tarene stumbled backwards, brought his sword high. It shined in the light, "And I will save them once I dispatch you!"  
  
The sword fell, and Tarene was barely able to block it with her war hammer. She kicked Crusader away, and scrambled to her feet.  
  
"What if I let you save them now?" Tarene proposed.  
  
"I won't fall for your trickery!" Crusader spat as he readied for another attack, "You'll just strike me down while my back is turned!"  
  
Tarene heard the cries of the women and children trapped becoming louder and more desperate, "Then what if I let you strike me down?"  
  
"Do you think me a fool?"  
  
Tarene holstered her war-hammer and dropped her arms to her side; "Strike me down, and then save them. That's all I really want done."  
  
Crusader eyed Tarene suspiciously. Tarene appeared to be a tempting target, but why would an agent of the devil sacrifice her life for unknown others? How could such nobility beat inside the heart of such a pagan? Doubt regarding the righteousness of his actions began to trickle into Crusader's mind  
  
"Well?"  
  
Crusader pulled his sword back, and prepared to deliver a deathblow, "Very well."  
  
Tarene squeezed her eyes shut as she heard Crusader's sword swish thru the air towards her neck. Seconds later she felt a slight slap and prick against her neck. Tarene opened her eyes to see that she was still very much alive, and Crusader very much confused.  
  
"Die, devil spawn!" Crusader screamed unconvincingly as he swung his sword at Tarene again. Tarene allowed confusion to overcome her, and the self same sword that pierced her skin only minutes before slapped against her arm without leaving a mark. Crusader stabbed at her again to no effect.  
  
"My strength, what's happened to my strength?" Crusader asked aloud, stunned by the turn of events. He had her at his mercy!  
  
Tarene strode forward and gripped the sword in one hand. With casual effort, she squeezed the sword and it splinted into dozens of different pieces. She then dispatched Crusader with a single finger.  
  
"When faced with true righteousness, you found yourself unable to claim victory." Tarene stated, "Kinda simple, really. Happened all the time in the past."  
  
***  
  
Reverend Days, for his part, was doing much better than his follower. He casually swatted Wiz Kid into Kymaera and blasted Speedball away with a burst of concussive force that sent the masked marvel hurtling away like a well-struck baseball. Arsenal swooped down and unleashed a quick volley of energy bursts at Days, who stood there unimpressed. Before Arsenal could fly away, Days' arm elongated and plucked him out of the sky. Arsenal resisted as best he could, but Days held him firmly by the wrists and drew him close.  
  
"Ah'm wonderin', if ah put out enough heat, can ah melt you, or jus' yo skin off?" Days asked. He ignited a blue flame around his body, "Lets find out demon."  
  
Arsenal screamed, and Days smirked. It lasted only seconds before a golden war hammer slammed into the Holy Man's face, loosening his teeth and sending specks of blood and spit into the air.  
  
"Care to fight someone in your league?" Tarene demanded as her mallet returned to her hand. She thrust it into the air, and lightning from every which direction struck Days, who roared in pain. His eyes bleeding, his vision blurred and his body screaming in pain, Reverend Days never the less still stood erect in the face of Tarene's power.  
  
"Yer powerful, but still a false idol. An' ah'll render you as moot as the other pagan gods little lady!" He hissed thru pain clenched teeth.  
  
Tarene charged forward as Days projected an emerald energy blast at the center of her chest. Tarene met the blast head on without breaking stride, drew her fist back and unleashed a powerful blow directly at the smug Reverend's face...only to have her fist harmlessly pass thru the man. Days laughed.  
  
"Like the Gods of old, you may not have disappeared from sight, but you are rendered irrelevant none the less!" Days boasted. He then blasted Tarene away easily, for while she couldn't hit him, he could easily hit her.  
  
"That the best ya all got?" Reverend Days demanded smugly. Force Works was poised before him, but hadn't made a move. Both sides were tired. Both sides were hurt, but neither willing to surrender.  
  
"We ain't done yet, Days. We could keep this up all day!" Nova boasted. He felt dead on his feet, as he suspected his entire team felt, but his willpower kept him going.  
  
"If ya won't see the light, you may have ta." Days growled.  
  
"Actually, I've seen the light." Rahne said as she stepped forward, ending the Mexican standoff. Her body language switched from combat ready to relaxed as she strode forward, "And I'd like tae be saved Reverend."  
  
Naturally all of Force Works was taken back by Rahne's sudden conversion  
  
"Rahne, what do you think you're doing?" Kymaera asked  
  
"Are you out of your mind?" Arsenal snapped.  
  
Rahne turned around to address her teammates.  
  
"Trust me, please." Was all she asked.  
  
"Be warned, if this is a trick..."  
  
"Nae tricked." Rahne said evenly, "If ye offer ta save muh soul, how can I refuse? I have only one thing tae ask of ye first."  
  
"Oh? What's that, my child?"  
  
"Ye know all o' the 'sins' that you've taken from others, aye?" Rahne asked, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Yes, that's correct."  
  
"Then read muh mind, Reverend."  
  
Reverend Days looked as Rahne perplexed, "Read yo' mind?"  
  
"Aye. That's all I ask, and then I'll submit muhself ta ye."  
  
"Very well. Ah've saved many a telepath." Reverend Days reached out with his combined telepathic powers, and gasped aloud.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"This...it's impossible! It's a trick!" Days said hastily, "You no doubt have infernal devises blocking me! Yer clever, but I ain't fooled young lady!"  
  
"It's nae trick" Rahne replied, "but if ye don' believe me, I'll prove it."  
  
Rahne unzipped the back of her uniform and allowed it to drop down around her legs. Rahne then stepped out of her uniform, picked it up and tossed it a few feet away. Now wearing only her silk bra and panties, Rahne looked Reverend Days directly in the eyes  
  
"I'm willing tae go starkers if ye want, but this shid be enough tae prove I'm nae wearing any using any 'infernal devises' tae stop telepathy. Ken ye read muh mind now? Even jus' a little?"  
  
Days looked at her stupefied and began backing away, "No." He said softly.  
  
Rahne stepped forward, a confident, victorious smile playing across her lips, "Ye have nae idea what's on me mind, do ye?"  
  
"Shut up!" Days shouted, still back pedaling  
  
"I'd think it'd be simple. 'For yay though I walk thru the valley of the shadow of the death, I shall fear no evil, for thou art with me.'"  
  
"Foul demon begone!" Days directed an inferno towards Rahne, faster than she could hope to dodge, though the young woman proudly stood her ground. A second later, there was nothing left where Rahne had been but ashes.  
  
"She lies, she lies!" Reverend Days repeated to himself again and again.  
  
"Dunno about you, but I prefer my werewolf's non flambéed." Days looked up to see Rahne resting safely in the arms of Nova the Human Rocket.  
  
"I think we all do." Kymaera said as she stood behind the disheveled Reverend, slapping her fist into her open palm.  
  
Force Works then lit into the Reverend with everything they had left, and a little bit more. Bone claws pierced his lungs; webbed fists broke his jaw, sonics made his ears bleed while kinetic energy crashed against his body like waves upon the surf and star born energies burned his flesh. Force Works were relentless, showing no mercy and coordinating their attacks with so much skill many a ballerinas would weep in envy. Days was like a piece of driftwood, helplessly ravaged and cast about by Force Works' wrath. His demoralized attempts to defend himself were less than nothing  
  
"Keep it up, we got him on the ropes!" Nova shouted as he delivering a flying uppercut to the back of Days' head. Days stumbled forward and fell into the dirt away from the team.  
  
"Enough." He whispered, still on his hands and knees.  
  
"Grab him!" Arsenal shouted as he lunged for the disappearing Days. Arsenal was two seconds too slow, and Days and his Elect vanished into thin air.  
  
"Damn it all, he got away!" Arsenal slammed his fist into the earth in frustration.  
  
"We'll get him next time, don't sweat it." Nova said as he put his hand on Bobby's shoulder to calm him.  
  
"I'm surprised we stopped him this time." Speedball commented wiping imaginary sweat from his brow and blowing out a sigh of relief, "What made him lose it like that?"  
  
"Ye know aboot the story of Jov, right?" Rahne asked. By now she had let her modestly win out against her righteousness, and thus was wearing her uniform once more.  
  
"Yeah, God and Devil make wager on whether or not Satan can tempt Jov. God wins, duh." Speedball answered  
  
"Well, if the devil could read minds, or see inta the hearts o' man, he ne'er would have made the wager. Demons cannae read minds." Rahne explained.  
  
"And Days, despite leeching a number of telepaths, doesn't have telepathy." Kymaera observed, "Wow. Who'd have thunk it?"  
  
"This is all fine and dandy, but in case you people have forgotten," Wiz Kid swept his hands outwards to indicating the inferno that was Reverend Days compound, "we still have another problem with Days gone."  
  
"Shit, shit shit! The conditions are perfect for forest fires!" Kymaera swore, "Tarene, we need a monsoon!"  
  
She looked at the young woman, who spoke several words, but no sound came forward.  
  
"She's still out of phase with this reality as a result of Days' attack. It'll pass, but not soon enough." Taki explained.  
  
"Then we do this the hard way. Rahne, we need your ears to find those who are trapped. Kymaera, use your strength to move away the trees closest to the compound. Rest of us are search and rescue. Lets get to work!" Nova snapped. Force Works shot into action, but they all knew their actions were tantamount to spitting in the wind.  
  
***  
  
Rusty Peterson watched the flames lick the sky from the parking lot of the compound. Once Days had fled, the barrier he'd used to keep his followers inside fell as well, and his parents wasted no time taking advantage of that fact.  
  
"Rusty, come on! We have to get away from here!" Aaron warned as he pulled his adoptive son away by the shoulder.  
  
"But daddy, I can help! Lemme help!" Rusty begged.  
  
"You'll do no such thing! Your powers are wrong! They're evil!" Patty spat.  
  
"I ain't evil and they ain't either!" Rusty wrenched his arm free, and began running into the interior of the compound. His parents hesitated for a moment, but quickly gave chase.  
  
***  
  
Richard Rider smashed down the front door of one building and was rewarded with a fireball of his trouble. His helmet sealed, he forged ahead. He made it to the door to the basement when he realized he didn't have a way to get the people trapped below out. He was fireproof, but they were not. All exits were blocked by fire, and as they were in the basement Nova couldn't blast at way out without bringing the building down around their ears. So how could he save these people?  
  
"Taki! The fire's escaping!" Speedball pointed to where a tree had caught fire. It was burning slowly now, but no one expected that to last.  
  
"Leave it to Nita. We still have three more buildings to evacuate!" Wiz Kid replied.  
  
"Look!" Arsenal pointed at Rusty, who was standing in the middle of the compound.  
  
Rusty looked at the fire than threatened to steal the lives of the okay people who worked at the retreat and burn the local forest to ash, and hoped that his Uncle Matt was watching from heaven. Rusty reached out to the fire, and began speaking to it, telling it first to stop spreading. Rusty tried to tell it to go away, but the fire resisted. It was too big and almost had a mind of it's own now. It would not go quietly into that good night, so Rusty did what he thought would be the next best thing.  
  
"Oh muh lord." Rahne gasped as she watched the scene. The flames around Rusty swirled and congealed like mist, and plunged into his chest. Rusty completely absorbed all the fire into himself like a sponge, but to his horror, he found that his body remained aflame. Never had that happened in the past, and it went without saying it terrified the brave young boy. His heart pounded in terror as he realized his situation.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy! Help!" Rusty cried out. Patty and Aaron Peterson rushed to their adoptive son when they heard him cry out...and backpedaled in stark fear when they saw him.  
  
"Mommy! Help!" Rusty begged  
  
"Stay back!" Aaron said fearfully, "Just...stay back!"  
  
Thru his own fear, Rusty realized in no uncertain terms that his parents were scared. But they weren't scared for him; rather they were scared of him! Rusty's tears instantly turned steam as he wept over their betrayal and his heart pounded like a jackhammer. His parents hated him and he only wanted to help and the fire was beginning burn him! Rusty, in his terror, began unleashing bursts of flame that threatened to re-ignite the entire situation  
  
"It's gonna be okay, kid, just calm down!" Nova reassured him. Nova tried to get closer, but the boy's heat was too much even for him.  
  
"It hurts! Mommy, it hurts!" Rusty cried as he frantically looked about for help. Suddenly, he felt a calm hand on his shoulder. He spun around, and saw Sandy Blevins, the blue aura of her force field outlining her body as she smiled down on him.  
  
"God, you're so handsome." Sandy said softly, "and so brave. Just like your father."  
  
"Who...who are you?" Rusty stammered  
  
The words flowed as natural as night and day, "I'm your mother, Rusty."  
  
"My...my real mom? But they said they didn't know who...who you were."  
  
Sandy ran her hands thru Rusty's hair, "They didn't. But I'm here now. I'm special, just like you."  
  
"It hurts. Why does it hurt?" Rusty asked.  
  
Sandy scooped her son up into her arms, "You've absorbed too much energy, and you need to release it. Do you trust me?"  
  
"Yes, I think so." Rusty replied, "You're not scared of me, are you?" he asked. genuinely curious.  
  
"Not one bit." Sandy answered, "Now, close your eyes and do exactly as I tell you."  
  
Rusty squeezed his eyes shut, and Sandy levitated her force field high into the air above the compound.  
  
"Okay Rusty, now you need to trust me. You need to let the energy go."  
  
Rusty kept his eyes firmly closed, but asked, "Won't you be hurt? I...I don't want you to leave me too."  
  
"I'll never leave you again, Rusty. Never."  
  
Rusty sniffled in relief as the energy began pouring out of his body and illuminating the sky like the birth of a new star.  
  
Later  
  
"So, you'd say the mission was a success?" Edie Sawyer asked. Wolfsbane and Mirage were sitting in Sawyer's office, giving an official debriefing.  
  
"Somewhat." Dani answered, "The Petersons gave Skids custody of Rusty, and Parvenue's been kind enough to give her a scholarship and some other assistance to help her out with being a single parent while attending college, we're officially cleared of any suspicion of killing a Church of Humanity sect, the mutants we rescued are recovering in a hospital, the fire was contained with no loss of lives and Reverend Days can't show his face in public without the authorities coming down on him like a ton of bricks."  
  
"But?"  
  
"But he's still out there, and plenty powerful." Dani sighed, "No way is he gone for good."  
  
"Probably not, no." Sawyer closed her laptop, "sucks to be you."  
  
Sawyer then teleported away without another word.  
  
"Ye worry tae much. Next time Days shows up, we'll stop him." Rahne said, "I'm going tae go snuggle wit' Adam an' watch some T.V. Care to join me?"  
  
"Snuggle..." Dani chuckled softly, "You're doing incredible damage to Adam's bad ass rep, you know that?"  
  
Rahne shrugged.  
  
"I wish I could be as sure as you are about this, Rahne. Days is as powerful as Magneto and easily just as dangerous. How can you be so certain we'll be able to stop him next time he shows up?"  
  
"The verra same way I knew he couldnae read muh mind..."Rahne smiled widely. It was a warm, kind, loving smile that Rahne was well known for.  
  
"...Because I have faith."  
  
The End 


	19. Eye of the Beholder Part 1

M2K Presents  
Force Works 17  
Eye of the Beholder  
Part 1  
  
Jacksonville North Dakota  
  
The sound of combat boots stomping down the corridor as heavily armed guards rushed to where a security breach had been detected, sounded akin to a stampede of rhinos. Their heavy equipment prevented any pretense of stealth as they stormed the wide white solid marble of the lobby of Masterson Technology with practiced skill. The lobby contained two marble desks and many stone columns that supported the higher floors of the building, while transparent bulletproof glass doors. Three guards took up stations behind both marble desks, another two behind each of the four columns that were scattered about the lobby. A dozen other men found several lesser places with which to conceal themselves in, such as the entrance to the bathroom, behind a bench or some such. All their weapons instantly became trained on the specially reinforced transparent Plexiglas entrance at the front of the building.  
  
The security guards of Masterson Technology are hardly what anyone would call unprepared. The company, a subsidiary of a much larger company, outfitted their security guards personal form fitting Kevlar armor, riot gear specially designed for the individual guard's head, full weapons training and a required ten hours of paid combat training a week. Their standard weapons were specially modified Specfor M4 rifles, weapons normally reserved for Delta Force commandos, loaded with depleted uranium shells capable of piercing almost any modern body armor and even a great deal of superhumans. In all, security guards had more than enough weaponry and training to repel the army of a small nation with little trouble. While for other companies, all this might seem excessive, but Masterson Electronics was different from the vast majority of all other companies in one important way.  
  
It was one of only three other firms in the United States with a security clearance high enough to be licensed by the United States Government to study alien technology for possible military applications. Taking security lightly simply was not an option.  
  
Retired Special Forces Army Colonel Sean Santini watched the men deploy from his security booth deep inside the building. He sat uncomfortably in his leather command chair and surrounded by the latest in communication technology. He'd always dreaded the possibility of an attack. Masterson Technology deliberately kept a low profile for the express purpose of avoiding an attack by the likes of A.I.M and Hydra, but now it looked like an attack was unavoidable.  
  
Laid out before Santini were twelve security screens that constantly shifted, but programmed to zero in one movement. Right now, they were all focused on a single armored van that's burst thru the front gate and was on a collision course for the lobby. The makeup of the parking lot and distance gave Santini's men enough time to react, as per the security plans. Santini depressed a button to speak to his men.  
  
"E.T.A Fourteen seconds. Flooding lobby now."  
  
Vents in the lobby, placed both on the floor and ceiling, began spewing a thick, white smoke that obscured the entire reception area. The smoke was in fact a specially designed form of nerve gas that would instantly disable anyone who breathed it in. The guards were both immunized against the gas and were armed with gas masks as an extra precaution. They also wore night vision goggles that allowed them to see thru most of the gas. In theory, the building was now a deathtrap for any invader, no matter how skilled or dangerous.  
  
In theory.  
  
A heavily armored van, loaded with extra plating designed for ramming, burst thru the lobby doors, sending bullet proof glass into the air with a loud –crash!- and was met with a hail of gunfire so powerful, the 2000 pound armored vehicle came to a quick, grinding halt in middle of the wide lobby. That didn't stop the security guards from continuing to bombard the automobile with thousands upon thousands of rounds of ammunition. The van appeared to almost disintegrate like dust in the wind under the onslaught as bullets powerful enough to dent tanks tore thru it.  
  
Their mistake, however, was focusing the entirety of their impressive firepower on the upper body of the van while completely ignoring the bottom.  
  
Unlatching the harness that held him to the underbelly of the van, the silent warrior underneath dropped to the floor six inches below him only moments after the first hundred rounds began flying. Obscured by thick white tear gas powerful enough to disable ten men with a single breath, the warrior rolled away from the van unseen, and out of the line of fire.  
  
Three minutes and thousands of spent rounds later, the order to cease- fire came. All that remained of the van was two axils with four tires covered by a bed holding it all together.  
  
"Scratch one intruder." One soldier remarked, stationed behind the marble reception desk.  
  
"Make sure." Santini ordered from his command room, "examine what's left. Make damn certain we got the bastard, and be careful. We don't even know if this is the only attack, or just an opening salvo."  
  
At the far end of the lobby stood two security guards who'd taken up positions behind a stone column. They kept their weapons trained on the remains of the van like the professionals they were while another closer soldier examined the remains. By now, the nerve gas had settled to the floor and was up to their knees. Their attention focused on the decimated vehicles, neither noticed a man in a full black body suit with red oval eyes looking out into the world, rise up from the floor like a demon from hell. The man grabbed them by their shoulders, pulled them away from one another and then slammed their heads back together. They fell into unconsciousness instantly. The man then melted back into the gas-induced fog.  
  
Peter Coleman, the guard elected to examine the remains of the van, squatted down so that he could see the underbelly. It took a few moments for the gas to clear so that he could get a clear view, but as soon as it did, his blood ran cold.  
  
"We have an intruder in the building!" He shouted over his comm. unit. He stood up in time to see the black-garbed man punch two of his friends insensible and the guards covering the right of the lobby nowhere to be seen.  
  
Weapon X, government created master assassin, could feel the exact instant that he lost the element of surprise. He wasn't overly concerned, as he'd already defeated roughly half the security team in the lobby before he was finally discovered. The expanse of twenty feet was all that separated him from completing his mission now. For others, closing the distance of twenty feet between themselves and well-trained, heavily armed men with their weapons already aimed on their persons would be impossible.  
  
But obviously, Weapon X wasn't like most men.  
  
Weapon X lunged forward, jumped up about a foot into the air and landed on the spent bullets casings that littered the room. The genetically engineered warrior slid on the casings like a ballerina on ice, and he crouched down to avoid the first barrage of lethal bullets. The men were forced to aim high to avoid killing their friends behind Weapon X, something the former government assassin planned and exploited to the fullest. When he was almost within arm's length of the men, Weapon X fell backwards with his hands underneath him, his back parallel to the floor. He then lashed out with his left foot and swept one guard's legs out from under him.  
  
As the man fell backwards, Weapon X leaped up to his feet, exploiting the hole in what had been an otherwise lethal barrage. A simple scissor kick disabled another two men. Weapon X grabbed one man by his collar as he fell, and turned the man's unconscious body towards several guards who were leveling their weapons at him. The implication was clear. No one knew it was a bluff, or were willing to risk it. Slowly, deliberately, they tossed their firearms aside.  
  
But as they did, they withdrew personally selected weapons from specially designed pockets in their uniforms. Several brandished sharp, foot long combat knives. Some favored brass knuckles. The majority, however, favored batons with special electrodes at the end, enabling them to deliver both blunt force and electric shocks.  
  
Weapon X did an instant threat analyst. He then dropped the unconscious man aside and silently motioned for the guards to step forward.  
  
They were on him in an instant. A security guard preferring brass knuckles as a personal weapon was the first to reach Weapon X. The ebony garbed mutant grabbed the man by the by his wrist and twisted it behind his back. The man cried out in pain as his arm was nearly dislocated, but the mutant warrior paid no heed. He knew exactly how much force he'd have to exert to break the man's arm, and he wasn't anywhere near that at the moment. Weapon X lashed out with a kick to the head to a man attempting to take him from behind and twisted his victim in front of two other guards who'd attempted to stab him with their electric batons. The armor of the first guard protected him from the worst of it, but the combined pain of his arm painfully twisted behind his back and electrocution made him black out.  
  
Weapon X allowed the man to drop to the floor as his two friends with the electric prods stood there startled, shocked at having hurt their friend. Their hesitation lasted only a split second before they charged again. In one fluid motion, Weapon X seized their wrists and pulled them forward, forcing them to trip over their fallen friend and fall face forward. Weapon X planted an elbow in the stomach of a man welding a combat knife, knocking him out and away, and turned his attention back towards the two men who had been wielding the electric batons that were now in his hands.  
  
The two had just realized they'd been disarmed when the two weapons they had been using struck a small opening between their boots and their riot armor with easy and pinpoint accuracy. The two went into convulsions and were unconscious in seconds.  
  
The remaining guards had no better luck against Weapon X. With expert blocks, counter strikes and skill, the specially trained security guards of Masterson Technology were routed and laid sprawled out on the floor in various positions of defeat within moments. Weapon X silently signaled the telepath who'd been in mental contact with him the entire time that the job was finished.  
  
Weapon X felt the air around him beginning to stir, and slowly the gas that permeated the room was sucked up and out of the lobby and out into the night air to harmlessly dissipate as the wind around him seemed to move of it's own accord. Weapon X then walked to the front of the lobby to greet his teammates.  
  
"I've dispelled the gas." The Indian master of weather known as Monsoon reported to his teammates.  
  
"Whoa, good job X." The mutant known as Wildchild commented as he looked at the dozens of unconscious bodies littering the ground.  
  
"Yeah, you kick ass with the best of them." The mutant mercenary known as Random grunted.  
  
"Gentlemen, please. We have a time table." The futuristic telepath known as Fixx commented as she walked past her teammates and strode into the building.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Hit the computer bank, download some crap, then bolt." Random groused.  
  
Sean Santini listened carefully to the directional microphone he had trained on the mutant intruders. He signaled his men to assembly the heavy artillery in the corridor to the main computer banks, and prepared to man the automated defenses. The building was laced with special defenses that could be controlled and directed by Santini with him never needing to get up from his chair. He waited for the attackers to step into the threshold of the main building, where the automated defenses would do the most good and be the most effective.  
  
He was disheartened to see that while they'd approached the threshold, they hadn't stepped inside yet. His heart nearly stopped when he saw the woman known as Fixx tap what looked like a small communicator on her left ear. A veteran of combat, Santini realized there was more to this attack force than he could see. It was then his old battle instincts alerted him to another presence in the small room. He spun around, but a gloved fist slammed into Santini's face and sent him spiraling into oblivion.  
  
"Sorry about that sucker punch, man." The bioelectric generating mutant known as Bandit stated. He was dressed in casual street clothes, black sunglasses and with a lightning bolt tattooed down his left eye.  
  
"Words simply cannot describe how much I don't want to do this." Silhouette, mistress of the darkforce and Bandit's entry into the otherwise security room, stated drearily.  
  
"I know, babe. Breaking into legit companies isn't high on my list of favorite things either." Bandit replied. He pushed the unconscious Santini aside and looked his command consul over; "Automated defenses are off, but looks like they got some reinforcements at the main security banks."  
  
"Just where we need to be, lovely." Silhouette glanced a monitor displaying the room that was her team's objective, "The light's too soft. No good shadows for me to use."  
  
"Well, we kinda expected that." Bandit said with a heart felt groan, "We'd best tell the others."  
  
John Jackson and Arnold Waller moved at a hurried but careful pace as they set up a plasma cannon up directly in front of the thick, sleek metal doors leading to the company's most precious and valuable commodity, the computer bank that stored all the weapons prototypes and information regarding the alien technology examined over the years. Luckily, the hallway ran directly in front of the metal doors and led to the elevator. As a result, anyone who wanted access to the computer bank would have to storm down a distance of twenty-five-feet, with no cover whatsoever. Behind both corners leading to the computer banks were a half dozen men each, all primed for action.  
  
Waller and Jackson set their jaws when they heard the unmistakable -ping!- of the elevator. It took a seeming eternity for the metal doors to open and took an incredible amount of willpower on Waller's part not to fire the plasma cannon indiscriminately right then and there. The elevator doors slid open to revealed a tall, masculine figure that looked like he could be a charter founder of Harley's Angels, were his skin not chalk white.  
  
"What are you boys waitin' for?" Random asked as he pulled a cigar out of his brown leather jacket and placed it in his lips, "I ain't got all day."  
  
Waller decided that now was as good as time as any to unleashed a powerful ball of energy via the plasma cannon he was manning. He pulled the trigger once, and a globe of green energy the size of a medicine ball shot out and towards the pasty mutant biker. Random shot the ball of energy a look of pure disinterest, and made no attempts whatsoever to dodge. The energy struck the mutant squarely in the chest...  
  
...And then ricocheted back towards the very same energy cannon it had been shot out of. Waller and Jackson barely managed to scramble ten feet before the sphere of energy struck the plasma cannon and exploded with enough force to shake the entire floor. All the Masterson Technology employees were protected by their body armor, but were thrown thru the air like leaves caught in a tornado and rendered unconscious all the same.  
  
Random took his cigar out of his mouth and pressed it up against his smoldering chest. It took only a second or two to light. He then placed it to his lips and took a deep drag.  
  
"Yo, Fixx. Shake that future booty of yours, we're good to go up here." Random reported over his communicator.  
  
"Understood." Fixx replied curtly.  
  
Random enjoyed his cigar for several minutes waiting for the elevator to return to the bottom and climb back up with the rest of his teammates. Monsoon, Weapon X, Wildchild, Fixx and a fifth figure who remained towards the back. They paused to stare at the destruction. The entire hallway was charred black, and shrapnel was strewn about the hallway and guards were lying prone on the floor.  
  
"Subtle." Wildchild remarked.  
  
"Shaddup dog face." Random grunted as he blew a puff of smoke in Wildchild's face, "I got the job done, didn't I?"  
  
"We're not finished just yet." Fixx stated as stepped between the two on her way towards the reinforced steel doors.  
  
"No problem babe." Random smirked as he cracked his knuckles. He wedged his fingers in between the small crack of the five inch steel door and began straining his bulging muscles in an effort to pry them apart, "Won't...uggnh! Take...but a minute!" He grunted.  
  
While seemingly unconcerned with Random's efforts to open them, the doors groaned and began parting. Random, no fool, looked to the side where Wildchild was standing beside an electronic keypad with a smirk plastered on his face.  
  
"The guards had a key in case of emergency." Wildchild explained  
  
Random snorted, and looked at the mass of computer bays and technology that lay before him now that the main obstacle had been removed, "Yo Helix, you're up. Hurry it up, okay? We ain't got all day."  
  
"Oh, you needn't worry about me, for you see, while I am always in haste, I am never in a hurry." The man named Helix boasted. Though his intelligence dwarfed the vast majority of the world's population, his body didn't betray that fact at first glance. Helix was nine feet tall, and with a linebacker body with odd leather like patches systematically decorating his body. Born with the natural ability to instinctively evolve to any threat, Helix had learned in recent months to consciously evolve, to a limited degree. Naturally, the first thing he choose to evolve was his brain. He pulled up a chair as he examined one of the computer screens.  
  
"Triple encrypted?" Helix licked his lips and rubbed his hands together, "Oh you sexy beast!"  
  
"Lets get a move on, people." A voice said telepathically into the minds of Factor X. All present recognized the 'voice' as belonging to Jason Blackwood, the telepathic and telekinetic leader of Factor X, "The authorities might well be on their way soon. The alarms were set on dead man switches, apparently. Any interruption in contact..."  
  
"...And the cops know something is up." Wildchild finished.  
  
"I should be finished here in but a moment." Helix explained, "You and the others best see about removing the guards and placing the charges."  
  
"Heh, when we're thru with this caper, you'll know we've been here, 'cause it'll be a big hole in the ground." Random snickered.  
  
Metro City, The Workplace  
  
Adam Sol, alien warrior known to the world at large as X-Treme, tried and failed to remember a time when he was more anxious. He'd faced killers trained in a hundred different methods of murder, monsters the size of houses and certain death a dozen times over, but nothing compared to this.  
  
Arsenal, cursed with the powers of several different mutants via inhuman and unethical organ grafts, adjusted and tightened Adam's casual blue tie and finally exclaimed in victory, "Finally!"  
  
Adam turned to look at himself in the mirror. Compared to how he looked several months ago, the image looking back at him in the reflection was quite refined. His hair, which had been at one time down past his shoulders, was cut short, gelled and combed to look respectable. His many earrings were gone, and the tuxedo and jacket he now sported naturally looked better than his usual combat gear and the majority of his regular clothes, not that that was hard. Though he'd traveled to a dozen worlds and was familiar with even more customs, Adam Sol found that the nuances of Earth culture, as ever, eluded him. But thankfully, he found one constant always helped him adjust. Friends.  
  
"So you know the rules, right?"  
  
"I think so," Adam answered, "I open the doors, pull out the chairs, do nothing deemed 'crude' or overly male, compliment everything about her and we split the cost of tonight between us fifty percent each."  
  
"All good except that last part. Where'd you hear that?"  
  
"I thought it sounded odd too, but Speedball said that since women are equal, they should be required to pay for their own dinner." Adam explained.  
  
Bobby chuckled, "Yes, in theory. But in practice, tonight's expenses are on you. Welcome to the mystery of women. Any more questions?"  
  
"Just one."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Adam adjusted his tie one final time, "How do I look?"  
  
"You look fine, Rahne." Danielle Moonstar sighed as she sat on her friend's bed and watched Rahne examine herself in the vanity mirror atop her makeup table.  
  
Rahne wore a strapless, stunning red evening gown, her face lightly touched with makeup and her long red hair up in a bun and wearing hi heels her mother had given her for her birthday.  
  
"Ye sure...?" Rahne asked as she looked herself up and down in the mirror for what had to be the thousandth time, "...maybe some more make up."  
  
"Rahne, it's make up, not spray paint." Danielle stood up and plucked Rahne's compact makeup kit out of her hands. Dani placed her hand on Rahne's shoulder and led her away from her mirror, "man, I remember a time when I couldn't get you to even touch this stuff with a fifty foot poll."  
  
"I jus' want tonight tae go well, is all." Rahne sighed.  
  
"I understand, but relax kiddo. You look fine." Dani reassured her.  
  
Rahne plopped down on her bed and sighed, "I hope yuir right."  
  
"Me too." Dani swallowed hard, and voiced a concern that'd been festering for a bit, "Rahne, have you thought maybe you're taking this too fast?"  
  
"It's jus' a date, Dani."  
  
Dani rolled her eyes heavenwards, "With you, there is no such thing as 'just a date', Rahne. I mean, you broke up with Doug only a few weeks ago..."  
  
Rahne looked away, slightly embarrassed, "I broke up wit' Doug some time ago, Dani. But I ne'er stopped trying to relive the past until a few weeks ago. Adam's different. He's..." Rahne's voice trailed off.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"He's not Doug. He's nae Alex and he's nae Sam," Rahne confessed, "But I have feeling f'r him. An' I'd like to see where they lead."  
  
Danielle sighed inwardly. She liked X-Treme okay now that he'd opened up some, but still preferred someone more...straight-laced for Rahne. Someone like Doug was, Sam, or hell, even Speedball. But Danielle wasn't about to even try to force those opinions upon Rahne.  
  
Rahne managed to run a comb thru her hair one final time before she heard a knock at her door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The door slid open to reveal Adam Sol, never looking more refined and handsome in Rahne's eyes as he adjusted his the cuffs of his sleeves. Bobby was off to the side, leaning up against the wall.  
  
"The limo's waiting. You look incredible." Adam said. He extended his hand, "shall we?"  
  
Rahne took her arm in his, "O' course."  
  
Danielle watched the two walk down the hall, arm in arm with a small scowl on her face.  
  
"Sniff"  
  
Dani turned to look at Bobby, who was melodramatically wiping away an imaginary tear, "They grow up so fast."  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
"I've arranged a meeting in England at five o clock concerning your European expansion, and another meeting at seven o clock, your time sir, in Japan." Edie Sawyer informed her employer as they went over the plans for tomorrow.  
  
Donald Parvenue, billionaire ideological founder and financer of Force Works, sifted thru various reports that were overflowing on his desk. To describe the room as a mess was too kind. Boxes, papers and files were strewn all about in no particular order, but in truth they didn't need to be. This office, situated in the headquarters of Force Works, was one of a dozen minor offices Parvenue maintained all over the world. Though business was closed for the day, Parvenue always preferred to review the next day's schedule while evaluating reports on his lesser holdings.  
  
"Good, good. I've some concerns about some of my investments in Hong Kong. China's recent decision against elections could have a negative effect on my holdings that we'll need to address." Parvenue explained as he glanced over another report.  
  
"Understood, sir. I'll make a note of that on the agenda. Anything else?"  
  
"Yes," Parvenue said thru clenched teeth and in radiating rage, a drastic contrast from only moments before. His muscles trembled and his eyes narrowed sharply, "I think we may need to loose some dogs of war, because I've just learned that I've been betrayed!"  
  
"S...sir?" Edie asked nervously, her temperature rising, "What...what do you mean?"  
  
Parvenue pushed forward a report he'd just been reading, "The attack on Masterson Technologies. I've just read the police reports and witness descriptions of the attackers. I know exactly who's behind it."  
  
"Sir? How could you know that?"  
  
"I'll explain later. Find Danielle and Richard, now. I fear this act of betrayal must be met with hypocrisy."  
  
"We have reservations. Sol, party of two." Adam Sol informed the Maître d' of the locally famous Metro City Restaurant 'The Hawk and Dove', suggested to them by Kymaera. The crowd was composed of the social crème of the crop, councilmen, visiting congressmen, senators and wealthy businessmen. Thankfully, neither Rahne nor Adam truly stood out and while normally they might have felt a little intimidated by such an affluent setting, their minds were on more important things.  
  
A waiter, dressed as well as than some foreign Royalty, saw them to their table, gave them their menus and promised to once they'd made their selections.  
  
"Man, these prices make me thankful for the strip end." Adam murmured to himself.  
  
"Well, I ken what I want." Rahne set her menu down, "so, tell me aboot yuirself, Adam."  
  
"I... thought I already did."  
  
"No, ye gave me and everyone else some generals. Aboot yuir biological father, D'Ken, yuir life and how ye came tae earth. I'd like tae know details."  
  
Adam placed the menu down, "Details. Alright..."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
The two mutants turned to see their waiter had returned, carrying a bottle of Red Wine, "My apologies for interrupting. A well wisher would like you to have this bottle of Chateau Petrus, from 1947." The waiter pointed towards where Rahne saw Senator Rankin, a local and vocal civil rights activist who'd endorsed Force Works publicly more than a few times. The Senator flashed a pure white smile at them before turning his attention towards his date.  
  
"Chateau Petrus...?" Rahne gaped opened mouthed.  
  
"Correct. Also, please accept tonight's dinner on the house as a token of appreciation on behalf of Force Works' efforts in improving our fair city."  
  
"Oh! Umm...thank ye verra much." Rahne said as she accepted the bottle.  
  
"Are you ready to order, sir and madam?"  
  
"We are."  
  
Rahne and Adam gave their orders, and were left alone together once more.  
  
"I'm guessing this bottle of wine is worth a lot, huh?" Adam asked as he set it aside.  
  
"Ye have nae idea." Rahne answered, "I'm nae quite old enough tae drink it though. At least, not here. Still, I was more worried about them refusin' tae serve us than being illegally served expensive wine, what wit' being known mutants and all."  
  
"I guess being one of the more public members of Force Works has its benefits, but...I have a question."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Adam rubbed the back of his neck and asked nervously, "I'm new to dating on earth. I was more than willing to pay for dinner, but... do I still get credit for the date?"  
  
Rahne chuckled softly, "O' course ye do. Now, ye were telling me aboot yuirself?"  
  
"Well, I grew up on a farm on the planet Dymphna V. Very harsh world. Always dry, sweltering heat, mostly barren even with the right tools for farming. It wasn't the nicest place to grow up."  
  
"I can imagine."  
  
Adam shook his head, "No offense, but I don't think you can. Dymphna was a border planet. Completely lawless planet on the border of the Shi'ar empire, hostile to everyone and everything, especially outsiders. And as a half human, I was an outsider. Perhaps the outsider."  
  
"I thought ye said that The Crystal Claws, that cult yuir father created, manipulated yuir entire life. Why would they stick ye in such an evil place?" Rahne asked.  
  
"Same reason they eventually strung me along to earth, to toughen me up, to make me more dangerous. See, I was never meant to take my father's place as head of the Shi'ar, rather I was supposed to be his personal assassin. But things didn't go as planned." Adam took a sip of his water, "But I'm getting ahead of myself. To sum up, my childhood was basically one big battle and manipulation. It's why I don't talk about it much." He said nonchalantly.  
  
"What was yuir father like?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"The man who raised ye?" Rahne clarified, "What was he like?"  
  
"His name was Jonath. The man was purebred Shi'ar, and he hated me for being a half-breed and in retrospect, probably found the very idea that I was royal blood offensive. But I've got to admit, I owe him. When I was young, he forced me start practicing what Earther's call martial arts. Even found a Priest of Pama to train me."  
  
"But...ye don't like tae fight."  
  
"I don't, believe me. But I am good at it, and my training has saved my life and my mind more times than I can count. Jonath may have forced martial arts on me, but I'm the better for it. Didn't change the fact he hated me." Adam said with a heavy heart, "Growing up, I used to always ask myself what I was doing wrong, how could I make him love me? I threw myself into my training, so much so it became my emotional refuge from that bast- jak." Adam's voice cracked for the most fleeting of moments, and Rahne heard the years of an all too familiar pain hiding underneath. That of being truly alone.  
  
"Ye say yuir half human. Have ye ever considered looking fer yuir mum's family?" Rahne proposed.  
  
"I've considered it, but honestly, I don't think that'd be a good idea. All I would be was some living, breathing reminder of the fact someone's dead daughter didn't die a clean death, but was raped by some madman and then murdered."  
  
"I...am sorry tae hear that, Adam. Why have ye kept this bottled up so long?"  
  
"No reason to burden others with my history. Besides, most of the others come from nice families. It's not their fault and they are good people, but they don't know how easy they've had it. Don't think they can relate, honestly."  
  
"Nae all o' us. When muh powers manifested, me father's show of moral support was tryin' tae burn me at the stake, wit' the help o' a mob." Rahne confided.  
  
Adam's eyes widened in surprise, "What...? I never..."  
  
"Because ye never asked, that's why."  
  
"Well, that certainly was my mistake." Adam admitted, "I guess Dani was right, I am too guarded, but... no time like the present to correct that mistake. So tell me, how did Scotland's most beautiful mutant become involved in all the craziness of the superhero world?"  
  
"I see Bobby's given ye lessons in flattery," Rahne smiled, "well, it started when my powers first manifested. Worst and best thing to ever happen to me, all at once..."  
  
Danielle Moonstar, mutant illusion projector and leader of Force Works, pulled the bag of microwave able popcorn from the microwave and popped it open. Bobby had suggested they watch a movie together (it seemed platonic enough) and Danielle had taken him up on the offer, for lack of anything better to do. If nothing else, she had a chance to act like a halfway normal person, which in and of itself was very rare for the Cheyenne mutant.  
  
"Yo, Dani!"  
  
Which of course, meant it was the perfect time for Force Works' co-leader, Nova the Human Rocket, to call her over her communicator. Dani hadn't even realized she was still wearing the small devise fitted over her left ear. The communicator was so everyday to her now, like a cell-phone or pager that half the time she often forgot it was even there.  
  
"Yeah, what's up Rich?" Dani inquired as she strolled into the main recreation area where Bobby was lounging on the couch, remote at the ready.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, but Dani motioned for him to be quite with her hand.  
  
"Parvenue wants to see us, like yesterday. He sounds royally pissed, but I don't think it's at us. You better get here ASAP."  
  
Danielle sighed and tossed the bag of popcorn into Bobby's lap, "Sorry, official business just came up. May take a while, so don't wait up."  
  
Richard Rider tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Danielle to arrive. After all, facing Parvenue alone wasn't something the Human Rocket was sure he could do. He wasn't scared of him, rather that guy seemed surrounded in an aura of experienced and kind wisdom to Nova, always standing comfortably on a kind of moral pedestal that Richard always felt hard-pressed to even consider defying, let alone challenging.  
  
However, Nova knew that wasn't a problem with Danielle. Danielle has a rebellious streak unlike almost anything he'd seen before. Nova suspected she could face down God and the Devil themselves at once without batting an eyelid. He breathed an obvious sigh of relief when he saw her striding down the hall in full uniform.  
  
"What's the Sit. Rep?" She asked quickly  
  
"No idea. All I know is Sawyer says that Parvenue's mighty pissed about somethin' and is demanding to see us." Nova motioned for Dani to enter the closed door, "Ladies first."  
  
Dani gripped the knob and entered. Underneath her breath she muttered, "Wuss."  
  
Entering, they saw Parvenue sitting behind an old oak desk with Edie Sawyer, the team's main liaison and connection with the billionaire, smiling broadly like the cat that'd eaten the canary. In contrast, Parvenue's hands were clasped before him; an apologetic but determined look was etched on his old features.  
  
"I come before you now as both a liar and hypocrite, and for that I apologize. Last night one of my lesser holdings Masterson Technologies, was attacked by mutant assailants. Somehow, they knew its secret, that the company was a research institute studying xenotechnology for the United States military."  
  
"Hold on, xenotechnology?" Nova asked incredulously, "Do you mean..."  
  
"That's correct, Richard. Alien technology. The research was largely concerning the engines of alien crafts and finding ways to safely duplicate and mass-produce the powercores therein. Unfortunately, the attack by these mutants completely compromised security and they razed the building to the ground before finally departing. No one was killed, but the government has pulled its research contracts and all the research was lost. I've been forced to dissolve the company just to keep my losses down to three billion dollars."  
  
Danielle winced, and then said, "So, what's the problem here, sir?"  
  
"That should be obvious." Edie growled from Parvenue's side.  
  
"Normally, it would be." Dani said evenly, "I don't have an issue putting these guys on top of Force Works' agenda. They may have access to powerful alien technology, and being mutant terrorists, caving their head in on general principle works for me. You, sir, know this. But this little sit down implies that there's more to this case than just that. That's what I was asking about."  
  
Donald Parvenue smiled inwardly despite the grave task ahead of him. Danielle Moonstar never failed to impress him, both as a young woman and leader, "You are quite correct, Dani." Parvenue pushed a manila folder forward for Danielle to read, "I have every reason to believe the mutants who attacked Masterson Technologies were Factor X, mutants with direct connections to the MUSE system."  
  
Danielle almost seemed to jump back at that comment, she was so startled, "Sir, that's impossible, the MUSE was established to help mutants. You must be mistaken."  
  
"I know exactly what the MUSE is. I donated over twenty million dollars to its operations, remember?" Parvenue replied.  
  
"Whoa, time out, hold up." Said Nova, "For the X ignorant, what the hell is the MUSE, and how do you know them, Dani?"  
  
"The MUSE stands for Mutant Underground Support Engine. It's sort of an underground railroad for mutants in trouble. I know them like you know SHIELD and Captain America."  
  
"Are you aware of their strikeforce, Factor X?"  
  
Danielle leafed thru the folder. She carefully said, "One or two. Professionally, of course."  
  
"Of course. At any rate, it was they who destroyed my facility. And I want Force Works to bring them in."  
  
Danielle felt a sudden lump in her throat develop. She already knew where this was going, "Sir, I know these people, I'm sure they had a good reason to do what they did."  
  
"I don't care. They could have come to me first, instead of utterly destroying one of my holdings. I've sent a full report to all major news outlets. Hopefully, they can help smoke these betrayers out." Parvenue snarled, "And when they do, Force Works will need to be ready to swoop in and bring them down."  
  
"Sir, with all due respect, I think you're overreacting, the MUSE and Factor X..."  
  
"Danielle, I've made up my mind." Parvenue interrupted, "I said before that you would be free from my oversight, and I apologize for lying then. But my hand has been forced in this matter."  
  
"Sir, I must object...!"  
  
"I've made up my mind Dani." Parvenue said sharply, "Force Works will bring in Factor X, or I will disband the team. End of discussion."  
  
The Daily Grill, North Dakota  
  
Peter Coleman, former highly paid security guard, sipped the fifth beer he'd had in the last half hour. After being laid off, he and his friends had decided to practice the age-old battle tactic of 'defeating thy enemy by drowning one's self in alcoholic'. The famed tactic had been going on for the past four hours with no end in sight.  
  
"Stinking muties." Sean Santini spat as he slammed his mug down on the bar for a refill, "Just come in and wreckin' shit. Made you eat your words, huh Coleman?"  
  
"Go ta hell." Coleman slurred. Try as he may, he couldn't shake the feeling of betrayal Santini's drunken criticism elicited. All his life, Coleman had been a vocal and staunch moderate on the issues of mutants, denouncing laws such as the mutant registration act and the like. That stance was made a lot harder to hold now, having lost his sixty thousand dollars a year job and health insurance for his disabled daughter. What made the loss even harder is that he had no idea whatsoever why the company was attacked. Were the attackers looking just to steal the company's information, industrial saboteurs? Were they making some kind of political statement? No one was killed, but that's all he knew and it was maddening.  
  
Daniel Howard, wealthy lawyer and family man, found himself wondering just how he passed his college final exams. He'd gone to the gym after work to exercise some before heading home to his wife and daughter. He'd gotten a good work out and had been considering getting something to eat at the bar and grill that was next to the gym, but when he got back to his car, he realized something. He'd locked his damn keys in the car.  
  
"Homo superior my ass." He grumbled to himself. Tired after such a long workout, all he wanted to do was get something to eat and go home to his family. Was that too much to ask? Daniel asked the car the very same question by kicking the door.  
  
"Get yo' hands up and step away from the car, beeyotch! Get yo' hands up and step away from the car, beeyotch!" The car alarm blared loudly and repeatedly. Howard put his hand on his face, now regretting personalizing his car alarm. Glancing around quickly to make sure no one was watching (at state of affairs he was positive wouldn't last) he released a quick electrical burst from his fingers that fried the alarm and opened the electronic locks on the door. He'd have a hell of a time explaining it to his mechanic, but at least he'd get home at a descent hour.  
  
"Hey, that mutie freak is stealin' a car!"  
  
Howard looked over his shoulder to see one of the bar patrons pointing at him. He half considered just getting in and driving away, but was certain that would cause even more problems in the long run.  
  
"Sorry buddy, can't steal what you own. Possession is nine tenths of the law, and all that. Trust me, I'm a lawyer."  
  
"Like your raggedy butt owns a Mercedes." The man spat as he stalked forward with obviously hostile intent. Howard raised his hands in a placating gesture. The drunken man shifted his weight, but Howard misinterpreted it as an attack and instinctively released a burst of electricity.  
  
"Yeearrggg!" The man screamed in pain as his nerves were destroyed.  
  
"Oh shit!" Howard gasped at the man he'd just maimed, possibly killed.  
  
"A mutie just killed a guy!" Peter Coleman yelled from the threshold of the bar's door. He had just stepped out for a smoke when he saw the whole thing, or so he thought. In truth, he didn't see a single thing that wasn't largely tainted by his firing and subsequent anger.  
  
"No wait, you don't understand...!" Howard raised his hands again but consciously prevented himself from releasing any more energy bursts. He still thought the power of reason could win out. After all, he'd lived in the area all his life, and had a good 'feel' for the town.  
  
It was however, a fatal error. Peter Coleman rushed forward and punched Howard in the center of his solar plexus. The punch forced the air from Daniel's lunges and was like pressing a painful 'pause' button on his entire body. He couldn't move, he couldn't think. He could barely breath. Howard fell backwards limp and defenseless.  
  
"God damn mutie freaks think you're better than everyone!" Coleman roared as he began stomping on Howard in a drunken rage, "think you can do whatever the fuck you want and get away with it!"  
  
The former security guards of Masterson Technology poured out of the bar and into the street in what seemed like the blink of an eye. They joined Coleman in releasing their drunken rage on the only mutant they could get their hands upon. Fists, and steel-toed boots crashed into Daniel's body and within minutes his body was devoid of any unbroken bones or an un- punctured internal organ.  
  
But sadly, that wasn't good enough for the angry mob that'd just lost their future. What happened next would be the subject of much heated debate for years to come. Someone realized that across the street, the hardware store was selling rope. Someone else noticed how the street lights that illuminated the block arched over the street. And finally, the drunken crowd silently knew that each and everyone of them wanted to make statement to the world, about mutants.  
  
The next day, the front pages of every newspaper in South Dakota would have the picture of Daniel Howard, devoted family man, beaten and bloodied, swaying back and forth from a lamppost, hanging by his neck. Pinned to his chest, written in Howard's own blood by one of the more sober guards, was a note. It read:  
  
'What goes around, comes around mutie freaks.'  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next issue: Confused? Outraged? Hope so, because things get even worse next issue as Force Works tries to get to the bottom of Factor X's actions without betraying their ideals!  
  
Work Letters  
  
I've got two letters this time, regarding the Giant Sized (come on guys, it wasn't that big, was it?). The first one's from Gary Jones. Go to it, man!  
  
Again I liked this very much, the fight between Days and Force Works was  
  
excellent, but I'm curious if he can only use one of his stolen powers at a  
  
time because it sure seemed that way and to think I was worried that  
  
you were making him too powerful.  
  
He can use as many powers as he needs. He is a villain, after all.  
  
Now on to what I thought was a little iffy about the issue, forgive me  
  
if I repeat any points.  
  
I think I'll live ;)  
  
Dani beat the Confessor far too easily, this is a guy who routinely  
  
humiliates Maverick in a fight and breaks into maximum-security prisons  
  
easily. I don't have a problem with Dani winning but I would have liked to see a bit more of a fight rather than "me Dani Hulk, you insult heritage, I smash". A longer fight would also have set him up as an interesting recurring villain for Dani.  
  
Well, that was meant largely as a 'Joan of Arc', faith empowering act. Majority of the time, Confessor would likely whup Dani's butt  
  
The Petersons just gave custody of Rusty to Skids huh! Now I don't know what  
  
the laws are in America but I imagine that they would be a little more difficult than that. The Petersons are Rusty's legal guardians and as such have a responsibility to him, they would not be able to just hand him over like they apparently did. If anything he would be taken into care until it was established that Skids was able to take care of him properly. Perhaps you could add that Parvenue has given Skids a part time job and is providing Rusty a place in the company childcare scheme, I think this would be a little more realistic and the judges would look more agreeably at it.  
  
Child custody is a little more lenient in regards to the biological mother, and Parvenue did set Skids up with some help. Thanks for the feedback, man!  
  
And now there's master scribe of Avengers and some other cool cosmic series in the works, Brent Lambert!  
  
Giant Sized Force Works #1 by David Ingram  
  
THE GOOD: The dilemma with Skids was definitely the best part of this story. Without it the story just wouldn't have been as rich. Reverend Days is also an interesting new villain to add to the table. I'm more than sure he'll be popping up again in Force Work's future. Having all the religious themed villains together also made for some interesting action scenes. Arsenal getting loaded with a bunch of bullets was a nice touch and you finally get to see his healing factor go overhaul. Skids finally reconciling with her son was another big moment and it'll be interesting to see where the future goes for these two.   
  
Glad you liked Skids' dilemma regarding her son, though I can't say what the future will hold for the two. And oh yeah, Reverend Days will be back and he'll be back big, baby!  
  
THE BAD: Reverend Days just wasn't that convincing of a minister to me. He sounded more like a stereotype of evangelical ministers. He still has that spark of potential though and maybe with a little work on his dialogue he can became one of the great villains of M2K.  
  
Well, in my own defense, he was meant to sound stereotypical ;)  
  
OVERALL: This is probably M2K's single largest issue, but it flows so naturally it doesn't even really feel that long. And if you're wondering just how long I know it's past 30 pages.   
  
Just a little over 30 pages, honest looks around and shifts eyes  
  
Thanks for the review, man! 


	20. Eye of the Beholder Part 2

M2K Presents  
Force Works 18  
Eye of the Beholder  
Part 2  
  
The Story thus far: The outlaw mutants known as Factor X attacked and utterly destroyed a high tech facility belonging to the funder and partial founder of Force Works, Donald Parvenue. Outraged, the billionaire has ordered Force Works to bring in Factor X, or be disbanded. Danielle, however, is reluctant to go after them.  
  
Metro City, The Workplace training room  
  
"Everyone ready to start?" Mirage, illusion-casting leader of Force Works, asked of her teammates.  
  
"Aye." Wolfsbane, mutant werewolf and Mirage's closest friend, answered.  
  
"We're always ready needless destruction!" Arsenal, empowered by the transplant of mutant organs, boasted proudly.  
  
"Yeah, especially when you use the same freakin' simulation as a morning exercise all the time." Speedball commented dryly.  
  
Laid out before the nine young heroes was an utterly devastated city block that looked like it belonged in some post-apocalyptic movie. Buildings were toppled, power-lines fallen and gutted cars littered the street while the skyline was pure, blood red with no clouds in sight.  
  
Almost as if of one mind, dozens of villains began emerging from every nook and cranny, from fallen buildings and out from under sewer lids. Sentinels, both regular and Prime, the Grey Gargoyle, Diamondhead, the insane villains known as Psionex, Shi'ar storm troopers and even more, different enemies.  
  
"What was our time last session?" X-Treme, alien mutant martial artist, asked as he withdrew several blades from his belt in preparation for battle.  
  
"Too long." Mirage deadpanned in all seriousness, "Alright team, lets go to work!"  
  
Without another word, Force Works selected their targets. X-Treme leaped at the Shi'ar soldiers; Kymaera targeted the Psionex while Wiz Kid singled out the smaller Prime Sentinels.  
  
"So what's the deal with Parvenue?" Speedball asked as he slammed into a group of Hydra soldiers, "why'd you guys have that powwow yesterday? I...ah...missed last night's briefing. "  
  
Mirage thought about how best to phrase her answer while she held off several A.I.M soldiers with her arrows.  
  
"He wants us to bring in Factor X, one of the million and one X teams out there." Nova the Human Rocket stated as he flew thru the chest of one Sentinel like it was wax paper, "seems like they blew up one of Parvenue's more expensive companies for no good reason."  
  
That we know of Danielle thought to herself bitterly.  
  
"Who're Factor X?" Tarene, young goddess of thunder, asked as she dispatched the Grey Gargoyle with a single throw of her mallet.  
  
"Basically, they're underground operatives who work for the MUSE, an underground railroad like system for mutants." Mirage explained.  
  
Kymaera threw the holographic copy of Impulse of Psionex into Mathmaniac, "So you know these people, right? So why they'd attack Masterson Technologies?"  
  
"I honestly don't know, but I'm confident they had a good reason to do what they did." Danielle answered, very unconvincingly. It sounded more like she was rehearsing lines for a new play than anything else.  
  
"You hope. Not that it matters, really." Wiz Kid remarked casually as he used his wrist blasters to take down several Prime Sentinels.  
  
"Computer, stop the simulation!" Danielle barked suddenly. The holograms of various enemies froze immediately, as did Force Works. Mirage turned to glare as Wiz Kid, who simply stood there impassive, "What did you say? Doesn't matter...?"  
  
"What I said wasn't as important as what I meant." Wiz Kid said nonchalantly, "I'm not entirely convinced that these Factor X people are completely trustworthy based on your half hearted protests simply because they bear an X. From what I understand, you only know one of the members well, and people change in ways no one can predict, Dani. You should know that better than anyone. After all, wasn't Magneto's team of Fallen Angels formed completely out of former X-Force members, a team you personally led?"  
  
Danielle's face twisted into a look of pure anger as she said thru clenched teeth, "What are you trying to say, Taki?"  
  
"Now wait jus' one bloody minute! Dani's nae to blame for them defecting!" Rahne protested.  
  
"Nor am I implying that she is. After all, Rictor and Meltdown were my teammates as well at one point." Taki said evenly, "Everyone only has themselves to blame for their own actions and consequences thereof. I'm simply pointing out no one here is a perfect judge of character."  
  
Danielle looked towards Nova, Kymaera and Speedball; "You guys want to help me out here? According to the file we were given, three members of the Factor X guys were old associates of yours. Helix, Bandit and Silhouette, as I recall."  
  
Speedball began examining a suddenly interesting spot on his boots as he whistled while Nova suddenly felt compelled to start counting the ceiling tiles in the training room. Kymaera let out a tired groan at their cowardice.  
  
"To be honest Danielle, I think I speak for all three of us when I say we're confident Silhouette and the others had a good reason to do what they did, but it is possible they're not acting for the greater good here. Sil and Bandit both have long experiences with gangs in the past, and Helix was a real mystery to us when he left. We're just not sure what to think, honestly."  
  
Dani threw her hands up and scowled in angered disbelief, "Unbelievable! So much for moral support."  
  
"There's also the issue of the damage they've already done, monetary and otherwise, even if they had good reason." Taki added, "Their actions have totaled losses of three billion dollars and twelve hundred jobs lost. Their reckless and irresponsible actions later led to the death of an innocent mutant, Daniel Howard, and they're still out there doing God knows what and why."  
  
"Whoa, hold up!" interrupted Arsenal; "it's not fair to blame them for that guy's death! It was a bunch of drunken bigots who killed that man, not Factor X!"  
  
"Said 'bigots' were all employees Parvenue was forced to lay off hours before. See the cause and effect here? Randomly blow something up, you scare and piss people off. Following the riots in Washington, it's completely irresponsible to take actions that will exacerbate human mutant relationships like this. We've only recently begun making inroads as a whole against negative stereotypes and social acceptance in concerns to mutants, and these people threaten to push that back."  
  
"What, just because they don't do press releases and have a clean shaven image, we should bring them in?" X-Treme sneered as he sheathed his sword, "been there, done that, thanks."  
  
"To be fair, it's not like we're one hundred percent forthcoming with the public either." Reminded Kymaera, "No one outside of this team knows about the little secret project we have going in Africa."  
  
"But Force Works does provide a large degree of transparency to mutant issues, something that was largely lacking up until that point." Wiz Kid reminded them, "I certainly haven't ruled out the possibility that there is more to this than what we know, but we should be prepared to take action against Factor X."  
  
"This discussion's about spoiled my appetite for destruction today." Arsenal stated. He pulled his headgear off and withdrew the metal wings on his back into his body, "I'm gonna go have some breakfast."  
  
Everyone silently agreed the practice session was over, and Force Works filed out of the training room, ready to start their daily activities.  
  
"Adam, the church where I volunteer needs some more chaperones f'r a fieldtrip to Metro City's art museum. Would ye like tae join us?" Rahne asked.  
  
"Sure Rahne, I think it'll be fun. I've never really had a chance to explore Earth's arts." Adam answered.  
  
"Jus' make sure ye keep one eye on the children." Rahne chuckled.  
  
"It's always something with you."  
  
Speedball watched the couple as they easily bantered back and forth before turning down a hall towards Taki's lab alongside his mutant friend.  
  
"I swear, I don't know what Rahne sees in him!" Speedball complained suddenly.  
  
"Shared experiences and personal understanding." Wiz Kid answered while fiddling with his custom made hi-tech palm pilot.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Both orphans emotionally deprived in their pre teen years, only to find family later. Both forced into a lifestyle while it may not suit them, they feel expected to lead. They can find a surprising amount of understanding within one another."  
  
"Oh, thanks Dr. Phil." Groused Speedball.  
  
"Don't mention it. And there is that last, most important difference between you and Adam."  
  
"Oh? What's that?"  
  
Wiz Kid smiled at Speedball wryly, "Adam's more alpha male you ever will be."  
  
"Hey, I'm manly! I'm masculine!" Speedball said defensively, "There isn't a jar I can't open!"  
  
"Robbie? I'm gay so trust me when I say, as far as animal attraction goes, you couldn't turn on a light-bulb, let alone Rahne."  
  
"Anyways," Speedball quickly snapped, changing the subject of conversation at breakneck speed, "you were pretty harsh back there, man. Were you serious about arresting those Factor X guys even if they really are heroes? One of those gals is a friend of mine."  
  
"My sympathies, but I'm afraid I was completely serious."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Two reasons. Firstly, the destruction they wreaked. Their collateral was needlessly excessive and irresponsible. Second, their operating methods leave to much to be desire. As it stands, we have no idea why they attacked Masterson Technologies beyond guesswork. And the public, Joe Average as it were, has even less. These Factor X are helping fuel fears and worse, stereotypes about mutants regardless of their intentions."  
  
"Come on, plenty of other heroes have done worse. I mean, the Avengers..."  
  
"Are held accountable for their actions by the government and are almost a public institution. They also explain their actions. Factor X is neither and have an unknown agenda. That only helps fear anger and suspicion, which in turn lead to negative stereotypes, something America is quite fond of, sadly."  
  
"People aren't sheep, Taki." Speedball replied, "Well, most of the time." He amended.  
  
"Tell me, do you consider yourself well informed?" Inquired Wiz Kid.  
  
"Reasonably, I suppose."  
  
"Then you're aware of the fact that an organization akin to the National Socialists Party, Nazis, organized a massive rally on Washington D.C twice without protests by civil rights leaders. And no, it wasn't the Friends of Humanity."  
  
"Err, no that's news to me." Speedball admitted, "Any clues?"  
  
"It was called the Million Man march, planned by the Nation of Islam, an organization that preaches the racial superiority of blacks over whites."  
  
Speedball stopped dead in his tracks, "Wait a minute..."  
  
"Are you surprised about the lack of protests, or the idea African Americans have an organization with ideals much like the KKK, or Nazis?" Wiz Kid asked the stunned Speedball.  
  
"Both, I guess." Shrugged Speedball. He continued walking.  
  
"Understandable. See, that's the problem we face, among others of course, stereotypes. We even have stereotypes about stereotypes. More than ever, we have to be pragmatic about how we address issues today. We can't just do the job, fly away and hope everyone will understand. The sensationalism that's gripped the media alone would flay us alive."  
  
"I see your point, but don't think I like it." Conceded Speedball, though with a heavy heart. He didn't relish the idea of hunting an old friend down, literally, because her team had bad P.R.  
  
"Nor do I. But we need to face facts here. Sinners or saints, Factor X threatens to damn us all."  
  
"The community has reluctantly come to the defense of those arrested in the lynching of Daniel Howar..."  
  
click  
  
"Other companies fear that, following the devastating attack on Masterson's Technologies, that they will be targetted as..."  
  
click  
  
"Protests against mutants have grown noticeably louder since the attack on Masterson..."  
  
click  
  
"The mutant terrorists unknown motives have contributed to fears that..."  
  
click  
  
Dani turned the television off, the news stations only making her concerns worse. The situation with Factor X looked like it was already FUBAR, and Force Works wasn't even involved yet. That state of affairs wouldn't last, Dani knew. Edie Sawyer was calling constantly for updates on Force Works' hunt for Factor X, and Dani was barely able to pacify the woman's seeming bloodlust for the rogue mutant team.  
  
But despite it all, Danielle Moonstar just wasn't convinced that Factor X attacked Masterson's Technologies for no good reason. After all, Danielle had been on the other side of the fence and the wrong side of the law dozens of times as a former member of first X-Force. She saved dozens of lives and even the planet once or twice, all the while operating under the label of 'outlaw' because of the bigoted media (and perhaps in small part due to lack of official explanation regarding their actions). Of course, the damage incurred on her missions didn't exactly rival Factor X, but Dani nevertheless understood their compulsive desire and need for secrecy.  
  
Thankfully, Danielle had an inside track to finding out the information she needed in this case.  
  
Though she kept it secret from her fellow teammates, even Rahne, Dani had in fact known about the Mutant Underground Support Engine for a considerable time. In fact, she'd learned about it only a month after enrolling in Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Professor X's concern for Danielle and her class of New Mutants was always for their safety first and foremost. He feared that should something unfortunate happen to him, that they would be in deadly jeopardy, exposed and vulnerable due to their lack of experience.  
  
But like any good teacher, Professor X was prepared for any eventuality. He asked Danielle and Sam Guthrie, the co-leaders of the New Mutants, into his office, and explained his concern. He then described his suggested course of action and explained how the MUSE could protect and hide them and their classmates should the worst come to pass. Of course, the MUSE itself needed to be protected as well, thus Professor X only felt comfortable giving the young mutants the contact information they needed by implanting it in their unconscious, long term memory, something he felt uncomfortable doing without their permission. Dani and Sam agreed to the Professor's proposal almost instantly, for the sake of their friends as much as themselves.  
  
As a result, Dani had always possessed the ability to contact the MUSE system anytime she wanted. Thankfully, things had never gotten so bad that she actually needed to before now. But now, too much was being threatened not to try and reach out. Dani looked at the cell-phone in her hand, and started dialing randomly. She wondered idly how she'd explain herself if she'd called the wrong number, or how she'd even know if she called the right one to begin with. Ask if there were any left wing mutant sympathizers in the house?  
  
Dani pushed those thoughts aside when she heard someone pick up the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"I'm from Xavier's, and in need of a trip north." Danielle stated before catching herself. She quickly realized that the Professor must have given her the necessary code phrases she'd need to identify herself to other MUSE members.  
  
"Moonstar." The voice on the other of the phone replied calmly.  
  
"Correct. You gonna give me your name and serial number, or do we do the whole cliché no names routine?"  
  
"Blackwood's fine with me."  
  
"No family to worry about huh? Well, I need to get in touch with whoever's leading Factor X."  
  
"Speakin', kiddo."  
  
"Well, you know who I am and now I know who you are, so I'll skip the foreplay. I've been ordered to bring you and your team in."  
  
"Okay. That all?"  
  
"'Okay'?!"  
  
"Okay. You do what you gotta do, kid." The man explained casually.  
  
"Umm, I think you missed something. This is where you explain to me why you attacked and devastated a company out of the blue, costing twelve hundred people their jobs and possibly inciting a hate crime that cost a mutant his life!"  
  
"Can't." The man stated simply.  
  
"Can't or won't?"  
  
"Pick your poison."  
  
"Why?" Moonstar demanded, "hate you break it to you, but me and my team is involved in whatever you have going on now! I think I deserve an explanation as to what the hell happening!"  
  
Blackwood glanced out his van window, peering out at a walled mansion that held his objective, "That's your problem, but thanks for the heads up. What I've got cookin'...trust me when I say you don't wanna get involved. I wish I could say more, but I don't know who to trust right now."  
  
"That's bullshit!" Dani snapped, "I think I've done enough for mutant kind to get some damn explanation of what's going on!"  
  
"I would, but Parvenue complicates things, kid."  
  
"What are you talking about? He funneled millions of dollars into the MUSE system!"  
  
"And he's been very progressive in mutant and civil rights. But you know this already, because you were on the ground floor when he founded Force Works, a human mutant alliance of heroes." Blackwood explained.  
  
"I'm not sure I get your point, Blackwood."  
  
"My point is this. Parvenue doesn't have a racist bone in his body. So why on earth would his wife, who knew him better than anyone else on the face of this planet, hide the fact she was a mutant?"  
  
Dani opened her mouth to reply, but no words came forward. Damned if that wasn't a good question, one that she had absolutely no answer for. Hell, in all honestly it was a question she never would have thought to think of in the first place.  
  
-Click!-  
  
And then, with the press of a button, answering became a moot point. Dani stared at the cell-phone and realized that all she had now was even more questions, ones that threatened both Factor X and now possibly Force Works itself.  
  
The Residence of U.S Senator Arthur Marshall  
  
"...I'm not asking for a lot, I just want my curfew extended by an hour, that's all!" Mathew Marshall half pouted, half shouted into his cell-phone. Mathew Marshall was what most would describe as, to put it mildly, a black sheep to his well-bred family. He was wearing ripped jeans that were two sizes too big, had multiple piercings and tattoos all over his body while wearing a leather jacket adorned with the Anarchist symbol. Not that the young man really had any understanding of the various cultures he was aping, he just thought they looked cool and at least he succeeded on one regard. Mathew Marshal looked like a punk if there ever was one.  
  
"And I'm telling you no." The voice of his uncle answered over the phone, "human or mutant, you're an embarrassment, Matt. You need to grow up and learn some responsibility. The last time I extended your curfew, you were nearly front-page headlines all over the state! It took too damn many favors to erase that black mark just because you got piss drunk!"  
  
"That was only one time!" Mathew snapped. A minor earthquake that lasted only several seconds punctuated the statement.  
  
"Is everything okay in there?" A Secret Service guard asked from outside the door to Matt's disorganized room.  
  
"Just freakin' peachy!" Matt snapped, before turning his attention back towards the phone, "come on! Stop treating me like I'm a damn kid!"  
  
"I will the moment you stop acting like one. It is why you were sent to live with me, after all. Now shut up, and get on your studies. Your tutors tell me you're behind in everything."  
  
"So...?"  
  
-click!-  
  
Mathew Marshall looked at his cell-phone is disbelief before throwing it against the wall, shattering it into a million pieces, literally. The earth shook as he raged at how his uncle treated him like a little kid who needed discipline. Part of him wanted to go on some wild mutant rampage, just to kill his uncle political career. But the more rational side of Mathew's mind took over. If he did that, his family would disown him. The free ride he enjoyed at the expense of his wealthy family would be over, and he'd be forced out into the real world. Furthermore, his uncle was the head of the Senate Intelligence Committee, and in passing would sometimes imply something unpleasant would happen to Matt if he revealed his mutant powers to the electorate.  
  
So for now, Matt, an omega level mutant who longed to cut loose, was on a short leash that would never let him do what he really, really wanted. And boy did it rankle.  
  
After he calmed down a little, Matt realized that the Secret Service agents his uncle had drafted as 'bodyguards' (basically, stooges to keep him out of trouble) hadn't said a thing when he started his second little earthquake. Normally, they pitched a bitch, as per their orders from his uncle, whenever he pulled something remotely related to his mutant powers. He stared his bedroom doors curiously. Something just didn't feel right.  
  
Carefully approaching the dual oak doors and peering out, he glanced around for his federal handlers.  
  
"Guys?"  
  
Matt pushed the door open a little further, only to find it obstructed. He looked down and saw the unconscious bodies of his two bodyguards.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Fireworks seemingly went off on the edges Matt's vision as a metal-gloved fist slammed into the side of his head. He slumped to the ground, nearly senseless.  
  
"I want you to know, this is truly for the best. Your sacrifice will help countless generations." Matt's assailant reassured him, though Matt barely heard it. He was struggling to fight off the blackness of unconsciousness.  
  
"Shouldn't that be the boy's choice?" A second, new voice asked, surprising the first.  
  
"You...!" The first voice snarled, his voice dripping with anger and perhaps some level of familiarity, at least to Matt's ears. But there was nothing for Matt to hear, as he spiraled into oblivion moments later.  
  
Within a minute of that, the sounds of superhuman combat could be heard from the estate for three miles in all directions.  
  
Metro City, the Workplace  
  
"I'm just saying that if someone re-ignites class warfare, turns a blind eye to human rights abuses in South America and destroys an American institution like Savings and Loans, they don't deserve an assload of mourning." Speedball explained to Arsenal as they walked into the Workplace recreation room.  
  
"Dude, Reagan wasn't that bad! He made Americans believe in this country again!" Arsenal defended.  
  
"I'd say that was a good thing, but seeing as how he destroyed the Savings and Loans, traded arms for hostages then lied in a manner that seemed Clintonish years before Bubba even showed up!"  
  
"And he won the Cold War, if I recall correctly." Arsenal rebutted.  
  
"Dude, history won the Cold War. It wasn't as if he didn't have a lot of help from Russia itself, man." Speedball corrected, "lotta people like to forget that."  
  
"Speedball, would you shut up already?" Nova demanded as he lounged on the couch, "the guy only dies once, Christ! I'm trying to watch T.V here!"  
  
Nova turned his attention back towards the T.V just in time to see the game disappear to be replaced by the local news station caster who naturally said, "We interrupt your regularly scheduled program for this special News Bulletin..."  
  
"God damned rest of the world...!" Nova shouted, loud enough to draw Arsenal and Speedball's attention away from their debate. The picture on the T.V shifted to that of a well-dressed middle aged man, standing at the perimeter of a well-manicured lawn. Behind him were dozens of police officers who were flaking the grounds, trying to access the situation and contain the damage, as well as a two million dollar mansion ablaze; with flames reaching the sky and energy blasts reaching out for the sky like they were part of a laser show.  
  
"The mansion of senior Senator John Marshall turned into a battle ground only minutes ago. Police have cordoned off the area. Information at this point is sketchy, but from what we can observe, two teams of superhumans are looked in combat, for reasons thus far unknown. They may be terror...look!"  
  
The cameraman pointed towards the mansion where a large, fifty foot tall man had just burst forth from the second story roof. The man's skin was oddly colored, with leathery patches all over.  
  
"Helix." Nova muttered as Arsenal and Speedball watched the screen over his shoulder.  
  
"Not good." Speedball surmised.  
  
"Nope. Lets get Dani on the horn, 'cause I doubt we can ignore this..."  
  
The Workplace, Taki's lab.  
  
"So, what do you think of your new look?"  
  
Adam Sol examined himself in the full-length mirror Wiz Kid had provided, and like what he saw.  
  
Gone were his barbed shoulder pads, his bladed gauntlets and belt overflowing with obvious weapons.  
  
Now, Adam Sol, The X-Treme, sported a leather coat draped over a skin tight leather body suit like a wetsuit, with small, unperceivable pouches with concealed weapons like garrets, throwing stars and small daggers. Crossed across his chest, forming an 'X' were the straps that held his sword and axe to his back, both weapons expertly concealed. Adam's belt now hid all his blades, and towards the back (where no one from the media could see) were several different types of grenades. The only thing that remained of X- Treme's old uniform was his backwards baseball cap placed atop his head.  
  
"Nice, nice. I can barely feel the steal mesh microweave sown into the leather." X-Treme commented as he took striking at the air in mock combat. He executed a few hand strikes before flipping into the air with a cartwheel kick, "it's perfectly weighted."  
  
"Of course it is." Taki smiled proudly from his chair, "and that's not leather. It's a special fiber I created. Combined with the microweave, your uniform can withstand the majority of projectile weaponry with no damage whatsoever." Taki then pointed towards the far wall, where several steel dummies were hanging from the ceiling.  
  
X-Treme swung his arms straight out at the dummies, and four throwing stars flew forward from his sleeves and embedded themselves in the dummies.  
  
"Again, perfect."  
  
"Good. Now, try the blade release."  
  
X-Treme pumped his wrists once while depressing a special pressure activated button in his gloves, and two one and a half foot long blades came out from the folds of his coat. X-Treme took several practice slashes at the air, testing the blades' balance.  
  
"Perfect, not that that's a surprise." X-Treme commented as he withdrew the blades back into their sheathes, "And no sound effects, meaning..."  
  
"I installed audio dampeners, as well as other special sensor scramblers. Congratulations, you're even stealthier now than before."  
  
"I'm sure Dani will happy to hear that." X-Treme commented as he took his coat off, "thanks for the overhaul, but I've gotta meet Rahne in half an hour."  
  
"Wiz Kid, this is Mirage. Is anyone there with you...?"  
  
"Damn it," X-Treme winced as he heard Danielle's voice over the intercom. Official codenames always meant trouble.  
  
"X-Treme's here with me, what's the matter?"  
  
"We have a lead on Factor X. Get your butts to the hangar."  
  
"Damn, Rahne's gonna be ticked." X-Treme sighed as he put his coat back on.  
  
Once X-Treme and Wiz Kid reached the hangar, they were somewhat surprised by what they saw. Of the team of nine young superheroes, there were only four other members present. Only Mirage, Tarene, Nova and Speedball were present.  
  
"Where's the rest of the team?" X-Treme asked.  
  
"Not here." Dani stated simply. She motioned towards the plane with obvious reluctance, "Shall we?"  
  
The Residence of U.S Senator Arthur Marshall  
  
The officers and reporters surrounding the Marshall estate found themselves thrown thru the air as a massive explosion ripped thru the air like a run away freight train. The bodies of officers slammed into the hoods of their cars and reporters smashed into the sides of their vans. At the center of the now completely leveled estate stood an ebony dome, seamless and from all appearances unscathed by the massive explosion that had torn thru the air. After several minutes, the dome began to dissipate, to reveal the mutant strike force known as Factor X. Their features were battle worn, with nicks and cuts here and there, as if they'd just fought a harrowing battle.  
  
"Oh, this is going to look bad on the five o clock news." Wildchild commented as he looked over the damage and destruction that had been wrought.  
  
"We have more pressing concerns at the moment." Fixx stated, "We failed to complete our objective. Were it not for Silhouette, we wouldn't even be alive. We need to regroup and rethink of strategy immediately."  
  
"That's not going to happen."  
  
No sooner had Fixx finished her sentence than a lightning bolt struck the ground only a meter away from the group of mutants. The team turned to see Force Works standing only yards away.  
  
Mirage's bow was armed and taunt, X-Treme's sword glimmered in the afternoon light while Wiz Kid drew a casual bead on Factor X with a single laser pistol. Nova and Tarene hovered at the edges of the team; their arms crossed across their chests and puffed out in an authoritative manner that easily conveyed their incredible physical power. And Speedball was Speedball.  
  
"I want answers," Mirage growled, "and if I have to beat them out of you, so much the better!"  
  
Next issue: Confused? Good. Things don't get any clearer as Force Works and Factor X thrown down and Tarene makes a mistake that threatens Force Works' future! 


	21. Eye of the Beholder Part 3

**M2K Presents  
Force Works 19  
Eye of the Beholder  
Part 3**

The story thus far: Force Works has been ordered to bring in the rogue mutant team, Factor X, though they have doubts about the team's guilt. The issue has come to a head, with Factor X seen live on national television. Before the wounded Factor X could escape the scene, Force Works arrived (albeit a few members short) ready for action and demanding answers.

**The Destroyed Residence of U.S Senator Arthur Marshall**

"I want some answers," Mirage growled, her bow taunt with a ready arrow,"and if I have to beat them out of you, so much the better!"

Fixx, leader of Factor X, knew that wasn't an idle threat. When Blackwood had informed her Force Works was on their trail, Fixx couldn't help but worry. Force Works was a skilled and powerful team, a challenge for Factor X when they were on the top of their game. And following their recent battle, Factor X was, by any measure, far from peak shape. Thankfully, Fixx realized, not all of the Force Works team was present. But the paired down Force Works team of Mirage, Tarene, Speedball, Wiz Kid, X-Treme and Nova was powerful enough in its own right.

"As I'm certain Blackwood has already explained, we cannot do that." Fixx stated.

"That was before this." Mirage nudged a piece of plaster, a small part that was now the rubble of what had once been the home of a rather important United states Senator.

"My statement remains. Now either attack, or let us leave in peace." Fixx ordered. Her eyes glowed for a moment, a display of her telepathic power.

"Dani, are you sure about this?" Nova whispered.

"Just trust me here, okay?" Danielle asked seconds before yelling, "Force Works, attack!"

Nova shot forward towards the mutant mercenary known as Random, and was met with a powerful hail of white, organic bullets right to the chest. Nova flew backwards and out of sight.

"Dagnabit! What are you doing here Sil and where are your two point three kids?" Speedball demanded as he bounded towards his old teammate.

"Unaffiliated mutants are an easy target these days," Silhouette stated as she stepped to the side to avoid the masked marvel's half hearted attempt at an attack, "so I became affiliated."

"But Dwayne..."

"I refuse to depend on my ex for the rest of my life, Robbie." Silhouette, channeling her command over the darkforce, willed her own shadow to raise itself up off the ground like a snake charmer commanding its loyal pet. The shadow shot outwards and engulfed Speedball bodily. He fell to the earth, his world now one of total darkness.

His teammates weren't exactly faring any better. Wiz Kid and Mirage had seemingly been dispatched by Fixx's telepathic abilities as Tarene fought off the dual assault of Random and the twenty foot tall Helix

Meanwhile, X-Treme struggled to fight off both Wildchild and Weapon X.

"I thought you guys knew the plan." Wildchild muttered as he took a swipe at X-Treme. X-Treme dodged the swipe easily enough and threw two blades that forced Weapon X back. X-Treme took a few steps back to considered his situation.

At the end of the day, no matter what, he never liked the idea of just giving up. It went against the core of his person. But he was also something of a follower, and orders were orders.

Wildchild lunged forward, unwittingly preventing Weapon X from exploiting an opening he saw in X-Treme's defenses. Wildchild slashed at X-Treme's chest with his razor sharp claws, the least lethal attack Wildchild knew. X-Treme took two steps back to avoid the clumsy attack, pulled his arm back and then slammed the back of his hand into Wildchild's face, sending blood and teeth flying.

"Well, he has a healing factor." X-Treme thought to himself.

Weapon X waited a moment, energy lance in hand as he observing X-Treme for a moment. He then attacked.

Like Wildchild, he slashed his dagger at X-Treme's chest, but he never actually intended to hit X-Treme. X-Treme ducked under the energy lance, and Weapon X's upraised knee then crashed into jaw.

Stunned, X-Treme fell backwards. Weapon X pulled his right fist back, and then fell forward, slamming the palm of his right hand into X-Treme's face. The alien warrior fell top to the ground, and didn't get back up.

That left only Tarene, the most powerful member of Force Works. Mutant bullets from Random slammed against her backside, blind sleet and hail created by Monsoon crashed against her body all around while Helix's large fists connected with her body time and again, and still she refused to fall.

"Damn, what's it take to put this girl down?" Random demanded as he continued to fire his hand cannons at the young goddess.

Tarene continued to fight back against the assembled Factor X with all her might, unwilling to yield until...

"Tarene, follow the damn plan!"

Tarene's heart sank when she heard that order, in the heat of the moment, she'd forgotten her orders.

Seeing an opening, Helix grabbed Tarene's ankles in his large paws and slammed her down to mother earth with all his considerable strength. Like her teammates before her, she didn't get back up.

Once Tarene was downed, Factor X gathered together quickly and were instantly teleported away by Silhouette.

"I can't say this will look that good in the next press release." Moonstar groaned as she and her team picked themselves up off the ground.

"We'll live." Nova commented as he dropped down from the sky. He pointed towards the edge of the estate where the reporters and policemen were gathering, "I'll handle the cops. You and Taki need to see what's going on here."

"Agreed." Dani turned towards the others, "You guys go make nice with the media. Smile, and try to play down their concerns."

"Easy for you to say," Speedball mumbled, "you're not the one who has to explain on national television why we got our asses handed to us."

Danielle strode towards Wiz Kid, who's tech-pack was brimming with all kinds of instruments and scanning arrays.

"Are you certain it was wise to order to take a dive like that?" Wiz Kid asked as he scanned, "Fixx didn't give us a lot to go on."

"Time was short." Dani answered, "Fixx just asked for two more days to prove their innocence, and I owe them that."

"Why? Because they wear an X?" Wiz Kid asked, "Not like we're part of any inner circles."

Dani said nothing.

"At any rate, I've detected a variety of energy signatures here."

"But...?"

"But between us, Factor X and whoever they were fighting, if they were fighting someone, the signatures are too intermingled to identify right now." Taki sighed, "I can tell you one thing though, someone who lived here was an omega level mutant. His energy signature has soaked this entire area, whoever it was."

Mirage was visibly startled by that assertion, "Wait...so you mean to tell me that there was an omega level mutant here who's been kidnapped?"

"They didn't tell you that, did they?"

Danielle scowled, "It seems there's a lot they don't tell me."

"How would you characterize your foes?"

"Do you have any idea why they were hear?"

"How do you feel about being defeated?"

X-Treme and Speedball tried their damnest to answer the questions of the dozens of reporters who were shoving microphones and blinding them with flashing lights from the cameras. X-Treme had to continually resist the urge to force to draw his sword and slice these people in half.

Tarene stood away from her friends. She always felt uncomfortable addressing the media. Being the center of attention like that always made her terribly uncomfortable, and so she always shied away towards the back during press conferences whenever possible. The others liked it okay after all, so they didn't need her she reasoned.

And to reporters, that was like blood in the water. Several newsmen slipped past Speedball and X-Treme.

"Tarene, Tarene!" One shouted, "How do you feel about your loss to this band of terrorists?"

Tarene, honest to the core, just shrugged, "Not that bad. We weren't trying very hard to beat them, after all."

The reporters fell silent, amazed by the fact that they'd seemingly been handed an incredible scoop with little effort.

"So does that mean you condone terrorism?"

"Is that why the rest of your teammates aren't here?"

"Why exactly weren't you trying that hard?"

If Tarene thought she was getting swamped before, it was nothing compared to what was happening now. She was being buried alive under tons of reporters and flashing lights, barely able to see an inch in front of her face. Thankfully, salvation in the form of her teammates was fast in coming.

"This press conference is over!" Mirage barked as she pushed past the reporters and grabbed Tarene by the wrist. Wiz Kid had been monitoring the broadcasts, and warned his leader just in time for damage control.

"We'll make an official statement later today. I'm sorry, but we must be going." Dani said as she hastily shuffled her team into their jet. She was already fearing the fallout from Tarene's remark.

The flight home was disturbingly quite. The majority of the team was dreading the media fallout from Tarene's remarks. Tarene herself was fearfully awaiting the moment Danielle would tear into her for publicly admitting the team took a dive in their battle with Factor X. But that moment never came. X-Treme landed the Stealthwing in the hangar with ease, and as the team stepped out they were greeted by their three missing teammates.

"You are not going to believe the hellstorm Tarene's comments caused." Kymaera remarked as they stepped down. In the back Tarene cringed.

"Why didn't ye call the rest o' us?" Rahne asked.

"I'll explain later." Dani answered, "any reason you guys are waiting for us?"

"Because Parvenue is here, and he's about ready to shit a brick." Arsenal informed Mirage, his hands crossed over his chest, "and I don't blame him."

Danielle massaged her sore temple, "Fine, lets get this over with."

Moonstar, followed by her squad, made their way from the hangar to the main meeting room. The mood was exceptionally quite, with no one quite sure what to say to break the tension that hung in the air.

When they reached the main meeting room, the door was already opening waiting for them. Parvenue stood at the head of the table, his back to Force Works. Edie Sawyer, his assistant and Malcolm Hearte, their director of Public Relations stood at his side, both scowling, albeit for very different reasons.

"Sixty million dollars a year." He began, never facing the team, "several state of the art aircrafts. A tower worth some thirty six million dollars. Cutting edge technology and access to virtually every country on the planet. I gave all this to nine youngsters who were all but strangers to me, because I felt it would benefit the world and honor my late wife. It amazes me that that's not enough to earn your loyalty and trust. It just amazes me."

"Sir, I don't think we have all the facts here." Moonstar countered, "I've run operations like this before..."

"So I've heard you say. But I've seen little proof of this." Parvenue retorted, "I don't feel I'm asking too much of this team, Dani. You have one last chance to redeem yourselves. Either capture Factor X, or bring me proof that they are indeed acting in society's best interests. Otherwise, I will dismiss the entire team and start all over. That is all."

Parvenue nodded towards his assistant Ms. Sawyer, and the two were teleported away before anything close to a rebuttal or defense could be given.

"Now that the lecture's over," Mr. Hearte commented, "we have to do something about the fallout from this mission. 'We weren't trying very hard' to capture terrorists who strike in America's heartland does not go over well with the public."

"Tarene was taken out of context," Kymaera said simply, "Force Works' first responsibility is to protect bystanders. We sought to contain Factor X first and foremost and were defeated as a result."

"That's certainly a different way of spinning the facts." Speedball remarked.

"Yes well, Oracle Inc. didn't run itself." Kymaera smiled proudly, "Let me handle the media, Dani."

"Well, if you're gonna twist my arm like that..." Moonstar pulled out a chair and slumped down wearily.

"Dani?" Tarene hesitantly stepped forward, "I'm sorry for making this mess."

"Tarene...?" Mirage, obviously soul tired, looked up at Tarene and said, "...you did nothing wrong whatsoever. So don't go beating yourself up over it. Now, unless you guys need to talk to me, I'd like to be alone."

Of course, there was no pressing agendas that needed to be addressed, and so the team filed out and went about their business.

And so, Danielle Moonstar, known to the world as the heroine Mirage and leader of Force Works, sat alone in the darkness. She thought about the situation, she thought about how alone she and her team was, how little trusted they were by others in the field, and just how annoyingly familiar this entire ordeal was.

She slammed her fist down on the meeting table in frustration so hard she nearly cracked the wood, cursing all those who'd forced her into this position.

"Hey Rahne, hold up a moment!"

Rahne Sinclair nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard her name called. She turned around to Robbie Baldwin, holding something bundled in his arms.

"Sorry Rahne, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Tis all right, Robbie." Rahne stepped closer, and her eyes widened as looked and saw what the bundle Robbie was carrying really was, "Oooh! Who's the cutie?"

"Score one for me. Eat that Adam." Speedball thought to himself. He gently picked up Neals the Cat and handed him to Rahne, "This here is Neals. He's got powers just like mine, don't ask."

"Oh, he's so cute!" Rahne cooed as she took him into her arms. Even though she possessed lupine powers, Rahne was an animal lover of all kinds.

"Yeah, my mom was watching him for a little while, but she got sick of it." Speedball explained, "I kinda get tired of him at times too, but..."

"I ken take care o' him if ye want!" Rahne instantly volunteered.

"Sure, if you want." Robbie struggled hard not to smile in victory.

"Thank ye Robbie. I've been meaning ta get a pet."

Robbie watched the cheery Rahne walk away, a victorious smirk plastered on his face.

"A cat. Well, I guess that doesn't scream desperate by that much."

Now it was Speedball's turned to be surprised. He spun around to see Richard Rider, dressed casually with his hands in his pockets.

"Bite me." Speedball snapped, "I didn't laugh every time Namorita shot you down before she gave up trying to beat you back, did I?"

"Yeah you did."

Speedball shrugged, "Well, that's because it was funny."

"Robbie, lets bet serious here." Rider took his hands out of his pockets and put his arm across Speedball's shoulder in a friendly gesture, as if the two were brother. Speedball couldn't help but notice how Nova's posture and tone changed, "Rahne likes Adam. A lot. And that's not likely to change in the near future."

Speedball pushed Nova away, more than a little annoyed, "Hey, I don't recall asking for advise in my love life, rocket head!"

Nova put his hands up in a peaceful gesture, "I know man, I know. But you're my friend, and so's Rahne. I don't wanna see either of you get hurt. Just watch yourself, that's all I'm asking."

And with that, Nova turned and left Speedball alone with his thoughts.

The call was hardly unexpected. At least, to someone of Takeshi Matsuya's genius. The others were so tied up in the battle and it's aftermath, few realized the true implications of the defeat itself.

Force Works had failed to save the nephew of a powerful member of the United States Senate. Men of incredible influence who made decisions that impacted lives day in and day out. Men used to getting their way in some fashion.

And so Wiz Kid sat in his wheelchair (something he kept to remind himself of his humanity whenever possible) stationed in front of his lab monitor, and waited patiently for what he knew was to come. He didn't have to wait long.

The signal came in a coded transmission using protocols worked out in advance with the United States government in case of emergency, and with a mental nudge, the transmission was directed to his lab.

The image that came across his screen was a well dressed man in a black suit, his features hardened by both age and war, it seemed. Though he was of average height and nothing could be seen behind the man, the senator still seemed to radiate an air of untouchable moral authority.

Wiz Kid found himself impressed despite himself. Arthur Marshall was all his foes and proponents made him out to be.

"Where's Mirage? I want to speak to your leader, **_now_**." Marshall said, wasting no time with pleasantries.

"I'm afraid she's otherwise occupied at the moment. I've been authorized to speak on Force Works' behalf." It was a lie, but one he felt protected the team.

"Alright then half-pint, where's my nephew and why didn't you stop those mutant terrorists who kidnapped him?" Marshall demanded.

"I'm afraid I don't know where your nephew is, and we did try..."

"Bullshit!" Marshall snapped, his expression one of tightly controlled rage, "I'm not stupid, kid. My military advisers tell me your team was more than equipped to take those bastards out. What to know what else my advisors tell me?"

"Could I stop you?"

"They tell me that the performance of your team in battle was too poor to be anything other than an fraud." Marshall pointed an accusing finger at Wiz Kid, "So you damn well better explain yourself right now, or I'll shove the entire U.S army down your ass before you can even blink!"

Taki steepled his hands together, "Firstly, Factor X did not kidnap your son. He was not present on the battlefield when Force Works arrived. Had they tried to take him, we of course would have stopped them. Two, no one is perfect. Factor X will not get the better of us again, Senator, on that you have my word. And third and finally, I know your voting record...so don't threaten me or my team."

Marshall found himself more than a little taken back by the venom in Taki's voice, "Excuse me young man?"

"Your nephew is a mutant, yet you declined to vote against both Operation Zero Tolerance and the Mutant Registration acts." Taki explained, "Such apathy for your family wouldn't go over well in your state, I would think."

"You wouldn't dare." Marshall hissed.

"Try me." Taki said simply.

"Have you people no shame?!" The senator demanded, utterly livid.

"They do. I don't." Taki bluffed, "Let me be clear, Senator. Force Works will move heaven and earth to find your nephew and return him to you unharmed. However, should you move against my team publicly, and there will be consequences."

Wiz Kid then terminated the signal, leaving the threat hanging. Tired beyond belief now, he rubbed his sore eyes. That certainly could have gone better, he thought.

Most of what he told Marshall was largely a bluff. The man had a long record of integrity that went back decades. And Wiz Kid knew the man stayed away from mutant issues publicly to appease his more conservative base while he worked behind the scenes for equality all. The threat was worse than the reality.

But at the same time, Senator Marshall could have been devastating to the team's ability to operate. He could have called hundreds of press conferences and made wild accusations against Force Works. He could have subpoenaed the team to appear before the Senate committee on Mutant Affairs and grill them that way. Or he could have convinced the Council on Superhuman Affairs to investigate Force Works themselves. All that and more would have crippled the team's ability to operate.

So, Taki chose the lesser of two evils. Marshall was checkmated for the moment, long enough to address the Factor X situation. After that...he didn't want to think about it. He'd made an enemy for Force works today, he was under no illusions otherwise. But, he'd studied Marshall well enough to know it was really the only way.

"I just hope Namorita is having a better time with the media." Wiz Kid sighed.

Namorita for her part, was doing just fine. She was born in Atlantis, raised in New York and graduated Empire State University with honors. Combined with running both Atlantis and Oracle Inc. in her cousin's stead, she was more than suited for swimming with the sharks, as it were.

And so dressed in her best executive power suit, Namorita commanded the attention of the gathered News media as she went about damage control.

"Ms. Prentiss, how do you explain Tarene's remarks that Force Works wasn't, quote, "...trying that hard..." to defeat Factor X?"

"I'm afraid Tarene simply misspoke." Nita explained evenly, "You see, the concern for all bystanders is Force Works primary objective. We sought to contain Factor X before engaging in a full scale counter assault. Tarene, however, is one of Force Works' most inexperienced members. Therefore, at times we take...liberties with how we phrase the orders we give her. That's where her misunderstanding stemmed from."

"Will Ms. Tarene be disciplined for her...misunderstanding?" One reporter prodded.

Namorita chuckled and smoothly brushed a stray blond hair to the side, "No, of course not. After all, if we punished everyone for youthful indiscretions, we wouldn't have a president would we?"

The press room enjoyed a good chuckle before the next question hit.

"Ms. Prentiss, why weren't you, Wolfsbane and Arsenal with the team when they confronted Factor X?"

"The three of us were engaged elsewhere in personal business when we learned about Factor X's attack. Mirage felt that time was of the essence, and therefore did not wait around for us to return. Next question."

"So what is your official position in regards to Factor X?"

Namorita took a moment to gather her thoughts before answering, "As it stands, Factor X has committed damages in excess of a billion dollars, and cost good men and women their jobs. To allow such a group to operate as if it were above the law is reckless beyond words. It was in an effort to curtail their destruction that allowed them to defeat us. It will not happen again, that I assure you."

_Later that day_

There were dozens of monitors that filled the room, processing all kinds of information across their screens. Scenes showing Spider-Man, the Fantastic Four or X-Corp in battle flashed on the screens followed by reports from MSNBC News and CNN. Thanks to a special program created by the team genius Wiz Kid, each and every report was analyzed for potentially valuable information, stored in its own little folder and filed away for closer inspection at a later date. Not only that, information that Force works legally shouldn't have access to, like FBI encrypted transmissions and secret taps on U.S government spy satellites, was cross references with the daily news reports. This massive culling of information was made all the easier by special Shi'ar technology supplied by X-Treme that granted the computers unlimited memory and ability to recognize patterns, greatly assisting Force Works' ability to combat various threats.

But what Edie Sawyer found the most impressive, as she sat at a desk in the heart of Force Works' information center, was that she could actually understand and use everything here. Ms. Sawyer was by no means a stupid woman, in fact all her friends and teachers would describe her intelligence as far above average as one can get without being an actual genius, but she still recognized the fact that the systems she was using light years ahead of anything available to the public.

But that did nothing to obstruct her search whatsoever. She fed a CD into the giant computer a copy of the energy signatures of Factor X, taken from their first strike against Masterson Technologies. She then entered in a simply search parameter, and waited.

The information was routed through dozens of government sensor stations up and down the eastern and western seaboard, government satellites of a dozen different countries and more as a high tech hunt for Factor X commenced.

It took all of five minutes for a positive result. Coordinates flashed up on the screen in front of Sawyer's face. The computer screen reflected the sinister smirk of Edie Sawyer as she then quickly deleted the information from the screen. Once that was finished, Sawyer reached into her purse and activated the emergency beacon given to her by the team.

Their response time was only seconds, as the entire team stormed into the room in full uniform. Their faces were flush with concern. After all, the Work Place tower was their sanctuary, their haven from the threats they hunted and faced down regularly. The idea that it had been penetrated scared them all more than they could ever admit to themselves.

Confusion replaced anxiety as they entered the comm. room. Only Mirage, Nova and X-Treme even had time to become suspicious before the walls of reality surrounding the team begin to flutter and change. The reality of the Work Place comm. room disappeared and was replaced with a bright, high tech city at war. The first thing the team saw was the towering Helix battling men in sleek, silver armor alongside the Factor X weather master Monsoon. What was also readily apparent was that Sawyer had dropped them in the middle of a war zone. Men in armor were everywhere, struggling to prevent Factor X from accomplishing some unknown goal.

"Time to earn your pay, Force Works." She spat, before exiting stage left via her powers.

For a split second that seemed to span an eternity, Force Works stood there dumbstruck. Just what the hell had they been dropped into...?

Next Issue: Answers! It's Force Works and Factor X against the enemy that's forced these two teams into conflict! All that and more in what I can't promise won't be a giant sized issue!


	22. Eye of the Beholder Part 4

**Marvel 2000 Presents**

**Force Works 20**

**Eye of the Beholder**

**Part 4**

_The story thus far_: Edie Sawyer, determined to see Force Works complete their mission of bringing in the rogue mutant team Factor X, has teleported the young heroes into the middle of a firefight involving the team. And that's about all we know so far…

_The middle of nowhere_

For a split second, Danielle Moonstar, leader of Force Works, almost panicked. Her team was in the middle of a deadly situation with no idea what the hell was going on, and because of how they arrived had no clear way out. But the panic lasted little under a split second.

Even as Tarene began to mouth the words asking for orders, Danielle's military brain was in overdrive. They were in some unknown advanced yet obviously abandoned city. Factor X were battling men in heavy, advanced silver armors that looked as bulky as three linebackers smashed together and likely possessed the firepower of an entire battalion. Factor X was holding their own, but how long that would last or had lasted was unknown. What was also unknown was just how far she should trust Factor X. Dani considered the possibility that they should indeed be helping those who were fighting against Factor X, but wasn't entirely sure.

So, like she often did, she went with her gut. She barked out orders, barely aware of what she'd said until after she'd said it, "Force Works, front and center! Nova, 'Nita back! Tarene, Arsenal, front! Speedball, with me! Everyone else, containment!"

Force Works moved into action like a well oiled machine. Factor X watched as Nova and Kymaera flew to the back of the mob of soldiers and began to tear into them with a passionate fury. While they did that, Arsenal and Tarene stood opposite of their teammates and did exactly the same thing. Factor X, though obviously curious as to where the hell Force Works had come from, sensed that they'd reclaimed the initiative and pressed forward with renewed strength.

No one noticed that Mirage and Speedball were not amongst the team fighting the soldiers, and that was just the way Moonstar wanted it. She eyed Factor X carefully until she found her prey. Once she located her target, she silently motioned for Speedball to follow.

Jason Blackwood never knew what hit him. One moment he'd been Monsoon's ground support, the next someone hit him upside the head with a lead pipe (metal bow, but same difference). Strong, feminine hands grabbed his jacket and quickly pulled him into a side alley of the large technological buildings that made up the city, as out of site as a possible in what amounted to a small war zone.

"Speedball, give me a forcefield and cover me," Mirage ordered. She then roughly shoved Blackwood up against the wall. Holding his collar in a deathgrip, Danielle snarled, "I want full disclosure, now. If you don't, someone will die. Either we will because I don't know what we're facing, or you will because I'll kill you the second the dust settles."

The look in her eyes spoke volumes of the Cheyenne warrior's seriousness to Blackwood, "Fine. We received intelligence on a guy you may know, Eric the Red. According to our information, he'd somehow managed to infiltrate dozens of companies and government installations in an attempt to create a doomsday weapon he's assembled here. Matthew Marshall is an omega level mutant, and the last cog of his machine."

"Umm, Mirage?" Speedball's voice didn't even register to Moonstar.

"Spirits!" Dani slammed Blackwood against the wall in frustration, "We've dealt with Eric the Red before, why didn't you come to us?"

"Mirage? Leader lady!"

"Because we ain't know if ya'd been compromised. We didn't know who to trust and contact was virtually impossible, cherie. Do you know how many agencies be parked outside yo' damn door step?"

"Wait a minute…" Mirage paused, "If Eric the Red is involved…then where's Factor 3?"

"Down!"

Speedball tackled Jason and Danielle to the ground as a human sized missile slammed into the wall just above them. The seeming missile then slid to the ground with a groan.

"Damn…" Kymaera picked her aching body up off the ground, "I think we could use your advice now, Dani."

The quartet of questionable heroes returned to the battle field, and standing in the courtyard where Force Works and Factor X had battling those armored troops was stand one unmistakable man with his bright colored armor.

Eric the Red stared at the collected heroes with sharp disappointment, and he wasn't alone.

Factor 3 stood behind him with no hesitation on their face. The solar powered Sundown cracked his knuckles while Shoc stood at the ready. Gin Genie and Angel looked at attention while the remainder stood there cockily confident of their victory. And behind them stood the battered soldiers who had been in the verge of defeat moments before. Only one thing surprised Danielle, and that was the newest addition to Factor 3.

The man wore an ancient gold armor, stood nine feet tall and as wide as the Hulk. He was once an alien warlord, exile on earth and peacemaker when Danielle had run across him on earth. He helped her wrestle control of her then out of control powers before vowing to pursue a path of peace. Though she didn't know the alien known as Rylor as well as she would have liked, she still considered him her friend. And it broke her heart just a little bit more to know she had to fight yet another friend.

Plus, the fact that the once warlord was powerful enough to combat the Hulk was another important concern.

Creating a psychic arrow but keeping it pointed towards the ground, Danielle thought it best to at least try to parlay until she could get a better handle on the situation, "Alright 'Eric', I've been informed that you guys are the ones who actually kidnapped Mathew Marshall."

"That's correct." Eric the Red replied, "knowing that, will you now surrender? Don't think I don't know…

Eric the Red continued talking, but no one on the opposing side was listening. That's because their heads felt like they were about to explode like overfilled air balloons. Rylor had been silently ordered to attack first, and he began with a powerful telepathic onslaught.

"This is for the best," Rylor screamed into their skulls, tearing at the edges of their sanity, "were Eric the Red not such a great man, he would not have amassed the followers that he has."

Wiz Kid struggled to activate several vital knobs on his wrist attachment to his tech pack in an effort to stop the onslaught. He was a little better protected than most, but that wasn't saying much. But, like always, he had a plan. And with the final twist of a button, he put it into action.

Rylor screamed as he was telepathically ejected from the minds of Force Works and Factor X. Those closest to him felt a sharp stab of pain in their minds that quickly faded, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that the easy way, had just gone up in smoke.

Wiz Kid smiled as he picked himself up, it had actually worked! All he'd done was determine the telepathic frequency that Rylor was operating on, and flooded the frequency with radio waves. The flood of counter energies not only caused an effective feedback loop (and telepathy blocker in general), but made it impossible for Rylor to get another lock on them again. Too much static, like receiving a television signal.

But it was still Force Works and Factor X who suffered the most from the telepathic assault, and they didn't recover half as quickly as Factor 3.

"Gen Genie," Eric the Red snapped, "attack pattern 3!"

The slightly drunken mutant focused her seismic powers at the earth beneath them and unleashed an earthquake that rocked both hero teams from their feet. Strangely enough, the earth quake wasn't powerful by any means. In fact, Dani could sense the short burst wasn't really meant to hurt them. So what was the point…?

Moonstar looked and saw a small field of rubble in front of the earth mover, and everything clicked.

"Strongest, forward right fucking now!" Danielle barked.

Geni Genie concentrated, and power that could move mountains, metric tons of solid matter, was directed at pieces of rubble no larger than your average baseball. The seismic energy washed over them and pitched them through the air at speeds many times faster than the speed of sound.

Nova, Random, Arsenal and Tarene brought their hands up to cover their face, the rubble scratching and tearing shallow but painful cuts into their bodies. They didn't dare move, their invulnerable bodies acting as a buffer to protect their weaker teammates. Speedball and Jason Blackwood used their respective powers to block what their teammates couldn't. It took the telepathic Factor X member known as Fixx a full twenty seconds to gather her wits to muster a telepathic attack that disabled the earth mover.

"Mondo," Eric the Red shouted, "now!"

The island born mutant leapt forward and literally dove into the ground beneath his feet. A moment later, a Mondo made of stone rose out of the earth, then another and then another.

"Incredible, he's managed to create mental duplicates within his absorbed bio-matter!" Wiz Kid explained as he blasted several stone Mondos into dust with his wrist blaster.

"Factor 3, forward!" Eric the Red yelled, as his team leaped into action.

Phat turned his entire body into a wave of body fat and washed through the lines of his enemies. Hybrid leapt his teammate and tackled Weapon X, confident his alien costume would let him overpower the ebony killer. The armored men had their orders, and began bombarding the four stories tall Helix with their most powerful shells directed at his chest and face.

Sundown teleported behind Arsenal and blasted the hero with his energy blasts before teleporting away. He reappeared behind Nova's exposed back, and slammed his hands together downwards in a powerful jack hammer that sent the human rocket spiraling towards the ground below. The insect-powered mutant known as Angel shot up into the air like a bullet, and came down feet first into the mutant known as Bandit's chest. Bandit flew backwards, but managed to land on his feet as the mutant disgustingly called Angel flew forward for a follow-up attack.

Rylor, seeing no purpose in niceties, summoned his war mace into his hand and met Tarene's war hammer in mid arc. The explosive impact was like a bomb blast, deafening ear drums and weakening the supports of every building in the city.

And almost on cue, a new batch of soldiers burst onto the field. They weren't armored, but they were heavily armed and there seemed to be no end of them.

"We can't win like this, Blackwood!" Moonstar shouted as she and the leader of the M.U.S.E waded into the legion of soldiers. Her psychic arrows combined with his telekinetic powers allowed them to keep the attackers back, but for only a moment.

There was a crack of thunder, and from the tallest building that hung over the battle field shot a gout of blue energy that reached up and out into the air.

"That can't be good." Speedball commented

In Tokyo Japan, waves began crashing against the shore line with abnormal strength. Though hardly threatening now, the waves begin to grow taller and taller. If they are not stopped soon, they will be tsunamis.

In the rubble that was once San Francisco, an earthquake that barely registers on the rictor scale is the cause of anxiety at first before it's dismissed as a nuisance, barely worth getting worked up about. But that opinion quickly changes when the quakes fail to stop.

In the mid west of America known as tornado alley, conditions ready themselves to become deadlier than any time in history.

And it's the same the world over. The ring of fire, volcanoes that sit on the earth's crust in the Pacific Ocean, feel an unnatural urge to come alive. Dormant faults begin to stir with signs of life and animals the world over panic as nature itself is slowly overridden.

"What the hell is he doing?" Mirage fought off the soldiers with enough skill to still observe what was transpiring.

"Marshall's an omega level mutant!" Blackwood shouted over the din of the battle, "Eric's machine is manipulating his power so's he can get hisself a fingerhold on the planet's weather and use it as a weapon!"

Mirage struck down a half dozen soldiers with her arrows, "Eric's a damn madman!"

"Or the sanest man alive!"

Mirage didn't see the werewolf like man known as Vivisector until it was almost too late. He lunged at her from the corner of her vision and tackled her to the ground. Blackwood saw this happen, but he was too preoccupied with the regular soldiers to even think about helping the Force Works leader.

"Forty thousand people die every day no matter what," Vivisector hissed, his canine teeth posed threateningly close to Dani's neck, "What pray tell is wrong with using those lives to advance world unity?"

"'Cause it won't work!" Moonstar slammed the top of her forehead into Vivsector's nose and slipped a hand free and slapped it against the lupine mutant's skull, releasing a powerful psychic arrow that all but shut the mutant's mind down.

Pushing the young Harvard grad off her, she stood up and took stock of the situation. Tapping her comm. unit on the side of her cowl, she barked out orders to her team, "We need some sizzle, widespread. Teams flower and gates, plus anyone close at hand, get ready to reengage and recommit. Six Mississippi!"

Wiz Kid, battling soldiers alongside the mutant Random and Monsoon, heard his leader's orders, and began counting.

_One Mississippi…_

X-Treme let loose a round house kick that floored a half dozen soldiers. His eyes locked on Eric the Red, who was merely observing at the moment, he counted. In less than a minute, Eric's time would come, and Adam would beat the answers out of him.

_Two Mississippi…_

Arsenal bobbed and weaved through the air, trying to shake the immaterial Factor 3 member known as Shoc. The once hero simply phased through Bobby's optic blasts, and he knew that all Shoc would have to do was phase through him to win the fight. But winning the fight wasn't on his mind once he'd heard Dani…

_Three Mississippi…_

_Four Mississippi! _Wiz Kid knew he had only seconds to spring into action.

"Yeah, bring it on bastards!" Random shouted as he sprayed his foes with his personal organic bullets. He glanced at Wiz Kid just in time to see the technomorph lob three very strange devises into the air. The globes exploded in a ball of white light that washed over the entire battle field.

Arsenal turned towards Shoc and fired his optic blasts as wide as he could, blinding the once hero. With Shoc off his back, Arsenal fired wildly into the battle below him, striking odd groups of soldiers who returned fire. On the ground below, Kymaera clasped her hands together and smashed the ground with her considerable physical strength, tossing friend and foe alike from their feet. Mirage threw an illusion of total darkness over the battle field, dropped the illusion then raised it again before Nova the Human Rocket slammed into the ground, shoulder first, producing a second earthquake even more powerful than the first.

Confusion reigned on the battlefield for a moment, as Factor X and Factor 3 tried to not only collect themselves quickly enough to discourage the opposing sides of using Force Works' tactics to their advantage, and trying to understand just what the hell was Force Works thinking? Their tactics only caused confusion and destruction with no obvious combat advantage.

But no one could put too much thought into that as both sides threw themselves at one another. So intent to reclaim lost ground and or protect themselves, no one outside of Force Works noted the absence of Wiz Kid, Wolfsbane, Wildchild and Monsoon from the battle field.

Kyle Gibney's fist slammed into the unprotected jaw of a Factor 3 soldier, "Stay down damn it!"

He, along with Wolfsbane, Wiz Kid and Monsoon stood amongst a throng of defeated soldiers with anxiety.

"So what's the plan?" Wildchild asked as he looked back the way they'd come, "does Eric and those Factor 3 guys know we're here?"

"I've jammed their communications," Wiz Kid informed him. Taki reached into a pocket, removed a spiral object and tossed it to Monsoon, "the plan is this. You three find Marshall; see if you can disconnect him from Eric's doomsday devise. What I gave Monsoon miniature electro magnetic pulse devise, that hopefully will cripple the weapon."

"Why are you not coming with us?" Monsoon asked.

"We cannot afford to place all our eggs in one basket, as it were," Taki explained, "I've another idea should you three fail."

"Wait; hold up, you're the tech guy!" Wildchild protested, "You need to come with us…!"

"I disagree," Wiz Kid deadpanned, "but would you like to stand here debating it several hours…?"

Wildchild and Monsoon looked towards Wolfsbane for guidance, who could only rely on her faith in the young Japanese man to guide her, "We don' have time tae debate this. Taki…God be with you."

Without looking backwards, she quickly made her way into the buildings depths. Monsoon and Wildchild spared Wiz Kid a curious glance before following the Scotswoman.

Once they were gone, Wiz Kid just shook his head at their ignorance, or perhaps it could be called faith? He didn't much know of the latter, truth be told. But he knew that there was no way in hell anyone but one person could shut this devise down. Eric the Red was the key to all of this, and Wiz Kid knew just how to exploit that fact. It was childishly simple, in fact.

Exploit the conscious of a man threatening global destruction. What could be easier…?

With the infiltration team inserted, the battle degenerated into a giant free for all, and that was just fine for Adam Sol, The X-Treme. Eric the Red had yet to choose a dance partner, after all. Adam Sol did a quick scissor kick and sword and axe in hand, made his way towards the mysterious man whose image Adam hated until anything else.

Eric the Red, for his part, was hardly unarmed. Besides his incredible power, Eric kept an energy shield on his left wrist and a blazing energy sword in his right. He blocked Adam's bladed weapons with his left and swung his sword forward in a fashion that would have sliced Adam in twain had the alien warrior not leaped up and over the swing. Adam rolled into a standing position behind Red.

"We have business to discuss," Adam growled as he held his sword in front of his face, sizing Eric up.

"I'm not the same man you knew who wore this armor, Adam," The brightly clad man stated, "but simply because I'm not he does not mean I cannot help you, or the world."

"Save it."

Adam launched himself into the air, gripping his axe in both hands and came down like bullet. Eric the Red jumped back as Adam came down exactly where he'd been standing, his feet spider webbing the concrete and sending dust into the air. Eric swung his shield outwards, brushing up against the Shi'ar warrior. Adam tipped backwards to avoid the swing, and Adam followed up with a stab from his sword aimed at X-Treme's heart. Adam sidestepped the thrust easily and slammed his arm down over Eric's sword hand, trapping it under his arm pit.

Unfortunately, that was what Eric was hoping for. He lifted X-Treme into the air like he was a baseball and slung him into the ground with a –wham!-. Adam could only see stars for the next several seconds.

"You can't win," Eric warned.

"That won't stop us," Adam grunted.

Eric didn't have a second to ponder the 'us' as the deadly living weapon known fittingly as Weapon X crashed into his side full speed with both feet. Eric the Red rolled with the blow and spun around, coming face to face with the silent warrior.

"Well, if it isn't the already legendary Weapon X," Eric the Red readied himself, "talking never has much effect with you, so shall we?"

Weapon X crossed his wrists in front of his chest, energy lances in each hand. It took less than three tenths of a second for him to decide on a course of action.

With deadly speed and efficiency that would shame any machine to shame, Weapon X attacked. His razor sharp lances slashed through the air at dizzying speeds, each and everyone careening towards a vital area of Eric the Red. But Eric himself was hardly at a lost as to what to do his sword and shield an equal blur of motion as he fought back. But even a man of Eric the Red's skill found himself hard pressed to keep up with Weapon X. A slash here, a stab there and a thin slash across the chest were quick punishments Weapon X handed out to the madman.

Their arms a blur of motion, Weapon X in a blink shifted tactics. Balancing on one foot, he lashed out with a snap kick to Eric's mid section that if successful, would have left the man in a most advantageous position for Weapon X. But as fast as the former government killer was, Eric the Red was faster. Eric caught kick by Weapon X's ankle in his left hand, and he brought his right hand slamming down on X's knee joint, snapping it. Weapon X didn't even register the man consciously, only the fact that he was at a disadvantage and needed to shift tactics. Sadly, Eric wasn't done. Moving swiftly while he held onto Weapon X's ankle, he pulled the black clad warrior towards himself while the back of his right hand went flying into Weapon X's face. The bone of his lower jaw shattered, and Eric the Red slung Weapon X towards the charging X-Treme.

X-Treme leapt high into the air over the fallen mutant, and came down towards Eric the Red feet first. The armored warrior crossed his wrists behind his shield, but even that wasn't enough to fully protect himself from X-Treme's powerful kick that sent him sprawling. The half human, half Shi'ar warrior landed beside the already healed Weapon X.

"Double team?" He asked. Weapon X said nothing, but Adam Sol could feel him silently agree.

Each armed with their respective daggers; two of the most lethal men alive renewed their assault. X-Treme took the lead, lunging at Eric the Red with his bundi daggers. Eric flipped over X-Treme and came down upon the blond warrior's shoulders, slamming him into the ground before leaping into the air and landing just under a swing from Weapon X's energy lances. Eric the Red drove his shoulder into Weapon X's stomach, and let loose a round house kick that struck the side of Weapon X's head and smashed across X-Treme's face as the warrior attempted to sneak up on Red.

"I see why they call you heroes. You can't beat me, that's scientific fact," Eric the Red somersaulted towards X-Treme too fast for him to defend himself. Both feet slammed into Adam's upper chest. Using the hybrid as a spring board, Eric launched himself towards Weapon X. Twisted in mid air to avoid the energy daggers that singed his chest, he came down feet first on Weapon X's neck, crushing it, "and yet you still fight."

Even Weapon X's healing factor was stressed by such a powerful and precise shot, so Eric the Red felt safe when he turned away from the ebony killer and looked towards Adam Sol with eyes and an expression that clearly knew too much, "I can help you, you know. You have living family on this planet, and I can find them for you if you're willing to join me."

"See that?" Adam Sol swept his hands outwards towards where his fellow Force works members were fighting Factor 3, "My family's right here."

X-Treme studied Eric the Red's subsequent smile carefully. The smile was hard to read, to say the least. Was it smug self assurance because Eric had predicted he would decline the offer, pride or something else? It didn't matter, he decided. The most jagged and twisted dagger in his arsenal appeared in Adam's hand and a moment later it was flying like an arrow in the direction of his foe. Eric the Red sidestepped it easily.

"Now you're not ev…"

-Thunk!-

"Eeeraggggh!" Eric the Red roared in pain, and looked down at his foot. Imbedded in it, and thus pinning him to the ground, was Adam's dagger. The flat of Weapon X's palm slammed into his face, and Eric replied with a head-butt that broke Weapon X's nose. Reaching down and pulling the dagger painfully free left Eric the Red exposed as X-Treme and Weapon X drove both their fists into his face. Instantly recovering, Eric the Red grabbed both men by the sides of the head and smacked their skulls together. Kicking them away, Eric the Red felt a powerful furnace of rage build up inside his body.

"Enough games," He growled through gritted teeth. And then it got really ugly.

Speedball, like always, was in constant motion. Mirage had ordered him to be the swingman, which meant it was his job to not find a specific target, but to assist anyone who looked like they might be in trouble, and move on. Right now, from what he could see, an old friend could use a multi-colored hand.

Silhouette and her boyfriend Bandit had been cut off from the others by a considerable amount of soldiers. They were holding their own for now, but Speedball didn't want to chance how much longer that would last.

"Need some bubbles?" Robbie asked as he came down from his last bounce, scattering a handful of troops.

"Your company is always welcome, Rob…Speedy," Silhouette answered as she swung her braces outwards and struck down several more soldiers. Speedball allowed himself a minute to be amazed at how effectively Bandit and Silhouette fought. They fought like a lethal dance troupe, every move appearing as though it were carefully considered and calculated for seeming weeks for maximum effect. Ten seconds had passed and the couple had already down fifteen men in that span of time.

Quickly realizing that the duo had allowed themselves to be separated, Speedball almost considered moving on. But something was weighing on his mind that needed to needed answered just as much as this battled needed to be won. So, taking care to stay out of the immediate way while still fighting, Speedball addressed his old friend.

"Sil, why on earth are you here? I thought you quit the hero business."

"I did," With unnatural grace, Silhouette dived into a shadow in the floor. A moment later, the shadow expanded, swallowing up eight soldiers faster than quicksand. They emerged with Silhouette a moment later in fetal positions, babbling in fear.

Moving onto another target, she continued, "I just didn't get out soon enough. Some people took offense to our activism in Warriors, tracked me down and posted my information on the internet to let nature take its course. The MUSE…they've been protecting me from reprisal ever since."

Speedball blasted another wave of troops, "You could have gone to Dwayne, or come to us…"

The darkforce manipulator snorted, "I do that, and I'll get pulled back into the spotlight. I'm working my way out Speedball because I know this life isn't for me and it's still dragging me down after all these years."

Speedball felt Silhouette's words stab at his mind, opening old wounds of doubt. Confident that his old friend didn't need anymore help, he bounded away, the back of his mind focused on anything but the battle.

"Does anyone have an idea what to do?" Kyle Gibney asked his compatriots.

They had fought their way into the most vital part of the building. The room they were in was filled with monitors and scanners, built around a plastic globe that contained the hovering form of Mathew Marshall, who was surrounded by a bubbling crimson energy that was funneled into a spire of energy into the roof and undoubtedly beyond. They'd already activated the electro magnetic pulse devise Wiz Kid had given them to not effect whatsoever.

"His power, they're using it to assume control of the planet's biosphere!" Monsoon exclaimed. His nature orientated powers made him especially sensitive to what was happening, "the energy, I can feel it assuming control of the planet! We don't have much time!"

"I say we need to make with the smashy!" Wildchild exclaimed as he picked up the weapon of a fallen soldier and began to destroy the computers and monitors that littered the room. Wolfsbane followed suit while Monsoon let loose lightning bolts that fried all the electronics present. After several minutes, the trio stopped and observed their utter lack of effect.

"Blast it, they must have backups!" Monsoon scowled.

"On a doomsday machine? That's against the rules!" Wildchild quipped, "We need to get back to the others, now! We need to rethink our attack!"

"What about him?" Wolfsbane pointed towards Marshall, "We cannae jus' leave him!"

Wildchild tossed the gun he'd picked up towards the sphere that imprisoned the young powerful mutant. It took less than three seconds to disintegrate before even making it three feet to Marshal.

"You wanna try, it's on you."

Reluctantly, Rahne followed the Factor X members out of the room and activated her psi-link to Mirage, updating her on what had happened. Rahne only got one response.

_Just where the fucking hell was Taki?_

Sundown teleported behind Arsenal, clasped his hands together and swung downwards, propelling the faux mutant to the ground below. Before he could teleport again, emerald energy scored his back. His mind reeling, Nova slammed into the solar powered man's kidneys at mach-2.

The man called Nova gripped sundown's neck in one hand, "Pucker up!" The haymaker sent Sundown flying through a half dozen buildings as was forcefully returned to Mother Earth.

Down below, Mirage flipped over one soldier into the midst of a collection of a dozen more. With practiced reflexes, she unleashed a hail of her personal arrows before the men even took aim at her with their weapons. Scanning for more targets, she never saw the stone hands reach out from the ground until they grabbed her ankles in a concrete grip.

"What the Hel?"

The mutant she recognized as Mondo rose up seamlessly from the ground, his visage the same as the ground beneath her feet, "Sorry, babe, but you're not going anywhere."

"I dink not, comrade," Blackwood said in stereotypical Russian. He telekinetically crushed the hands that gripped Moonstar and lifted her out of Mondo's grip. Mondo then gripped his head as his mind exploded in pain underneath Blackwood's telepathic assault.

"Thanks." Moonstar quickly appraised the battle, with felt some relief when she saw that the tide was turning in their favor. Factor 3 was far from wrapped up, but she could see that they were now contained and wouldn't last much longer against Force Works' and Factor X's superior firepower. Hopefully they could end this quickly enough to deal with Eric's doomsday devise.

"Factor 3, pull back now! Evacuate to fall back positions!"

Moonstar snapped her head to the side to see Eric the Red in the middle of the battlefield, X-Treme and Weapon X unconscious at his feet.

"This can't be good," Mirage muttered.

In the blink of an eye, everyone who pledged allegiance to Eric the Red fled the battlefield. Even Rylor, who'd been stalemating Tarene let loose a powerful blow and retreated leaving only Eric the Red alone to face the combined teams.

For a moment, there was silence. Was this guy really that insane to think that he could take out two superhuman teams? Or was it just a stalling tactic? The energy that was spiraling into the sky was gradually getting brighter and brighter, which certainly couldn't be good.

Eric the Red steadied his breathing as he scanned his opponents and noted the locations of the most dangerous ones. The bulky, three stories tall Helix was to his right, the child goddess Tarene to his left, the Human Rocket Nova hovering ten yards directly behind him with Random just outside his peripheral vision on the left. The rest were just fodder to Eric.

Throwing his arms out wide, he remarked, "Shall we bring this cliché clash of ideologies to its cliché conclusion?"

Richard Rider was the first to answer, blasting towards Eric the Red at breakneck speeds. But even as fast as he was, he wasn't fast enough to see Eric sidestep his dive-bomb and then grab him by the ankles. Eric the Red held on just long enough to redirect Nova's flight path straight into Helix's supersized head. Both were unconscious before they even struck the ground. By then, the crimson armored villain was already in motion.

With lightning quick reflexes, Tarene unleashed a blast of mystic energy at the villain who'd hurt her so once before, but he deflected it with his shield into the mutant Random, blowing a whole in his malleable body and removing him from the fight. Rolling to a nearby corner, he literally reached into the shadows and pulled Silhouette out by her neck. Throwing her bodily into Speedball, he then flipped over the speeding body of Arsenal.

Raising his shield to block psychic arrows and telekinetic blasts, he looked to see Mirage, Fixx and Blackwood who had him in their sites. With unnatural grace, he ran towards them, intent on closing the distance.

"I can't get a grip!" Blackwood warned. His telekinetic powers splashed off the man like water off a duck. But before another tactic could be considered, Eric the Red's body crashed among them. A single swipe of his shield was all it took to knock the collected leaders senseless.

But that hardly meant the battle was over for Eric. He felt a cool breeze on his neck, and barely ducked under a flying punch from Kymaera. Acting quickly, he chopped at the princess' ankle, hitting the little wings that gave her flight perfectly.

"Arrgh!" Namorita doubled over and fell from the sky instantly as pain wracked her body.

"Bastard!" Arsenal snarled as he flew towards the madman, his bone claws extended with the full intent of gutting the armored madman. Eric the Red threw his energy shield directly at Arsenal's steel neck, and a moment later he fell from the sky, making odd gargling noises.

"Oh, this is not good," Wildchild observed as he, Rahne and Monsoon saw the state of their comrades. Only Tarene, Speedball, and Bandit, besides themselves were still standing. And considering Eric the Red's past and current performance, no one expected that to last.

"Ideas?"

"Go down fightin'?" Wolfsbane suggested. Images of 'Braveheart' flashed in her mind.

"You could surrender, young lady," Eric the Red offered, "I've plans for Force Works, and no desire to unduly hurt you."

"There is option three," A new voice suddenly boomed. Everyone looked to see Wiz Kid striding out of the main building, a particularly smug look on his face, "you could shut down this devise for us."

"I guess genius and insanity really are interrelated," Eric scoffed.

Wiz Kid calmly strolled towards Eric the Red until he was standing only three yards away, "As is ruthlessness. I must say, your doomsday devise is quite laudable. The combination of alien technology and advanced human hardware makes your weapon a true cipher. It must have taken you years, and I doubt even Reed Richards could make heads or tails of it fast enough to truly disable it without making the situation worse."

"You've stumbled across a plan three years, two billion dollars and a brain trust of dozens of some the most brilliant minds on the planet, even if they didn't know it," Eric the Red looked at Wiz Kid with a look of almost contempt, "what makes you think you can stop me now, at the climax of my plan?"

"Simple," Wiz Kid answered, "I cannot."

There was a moment of silence, as Eric the Red could almost sense that Wiz Kid had another card to play.

"Ergo, you will."

Eric the Red looked at Taki with a raised eyebrow, "And now we're back to the insanity."

Wiz Kid produced a small keyboard on his wrist, and typed in several commands. Suddenly, a flat-screen holographic image of Magneto appeared. Sitting behind him in an executive board room fashion looked like Genesis of SHIELD, Cyclops of the X-Men, Mirage of Force Works, the Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver and several well known mutant terrorists.

"What on earth…"

Wiz Kid's mouth formed into a smile. He brought a single finger to his lips, "Shh. Listen…"

"Were the circumstances not so tragic, I would be celebrating," 'Magneto' began, "following the unprovoked attack on Genosha by Justin Hammer and the world's unwillingness to address such a brazen and illegal attack, mutant leaders have finally seen the truth that I have known for some time. Humans cannot be trusted. Ever."

"What is the point…"

"Wait for it," Wiz Kid answered in a hushed voice.

"Therefore," 'Magneto' continued, "they must be eradicated. Using our planet against the humans is merely the first step. There are dozens of mutant cells all across the world awaiting my signal, to say nothing of the mutants I've gathered under my wing in Genosha. Even those who foolishly defended mutants for years, such as my daughter, the X-Men and Force Works, have seen the light and fight for me now, no longer lapdogs of the humans. Mutants have infiltrated every aspect of human society, awaiting my orders. Goodbye humanity, you will not be missed."

"Is…there a point to this?" Eric the Red asked, more than a little concerned about the answer.

"You know there is," Wiz Kid answered, "You see, I've hacked into your communications grid and managed to contact our Work Tower. The moment your doomsday devise goes off, this message goes out to everyone."

Eric the Red gasped, as did more than a few of the collected heroes. When he finally spoke, he pointed an accusing finger at the young Japanese boy, "I've heard the accounts, but they don't do you justice! You're an evil monster! You little bastard…!"

"Thank you for noticing sir," Wiz Kid smiled and clasped his hands together and pointed his forefingers at Eric like a gun, "I trust you realize the implications of that faux declaration of war?"

"Genocide and war unlike anything this world has ever seen," Eric surmised.

"As opposed to just world devastation," Wiz Kid added, "the world may indeed come together and unify, but only to kill the other half. Is that what you want…?"

By now, Force Works and Factor X had largely recovered and had surrounded the crimson mastermind, unwilling to see if Taki's plan would indeed work. But they hadn't taken a step before the spire of energy magnified like a new born star, just this side of blinding.

"Tick-tock, tick-tock," Taunted Wiz Kid, "your plan is now mine. Even if you win, you'll lose. I've given you two choices. Genocide, or nothing. Make your choice. Now."

"Damn you boy, I'll make you pay for this," Eric the Red depressed a concealed button on his gauntlet, and the tower of energy pouring from the main building ceased, "Don't celebrate too quickly. Do you really think I didn't leave myself a backdoor?"

To no one's surprise, Eric the Red teleported away, just like the rest of Factor 3 had already done.

Dusting themselves off, no one could pry their eyes off Wiz Kid. Finally, Nova mustered the courage to ask the question pin-balling in everyone's mind.

"Taki, that was a bluff…right?"

His answer was drowned out by a massive explosion that rocked the very foundations of the city.

"Incoming!" Someone shouted. The heroes looked up to see chunks of steel and concrete falling from the sky like lethal rain.

Nova picked the biggest piece of debris and flew into it, turning it into much less dangerous bits of dust. Random, Wiz Kid and Arsenal blasted the smaller bits while Speedball and Blackwood protected their teammates. Finally, Tarene spun her war mallet like a helicopter blade and the winds it created safely deflected the shrapnel.

"Anyone else think we need to amscray?" Speedball commented.

"Whad aboot that Marshall boy? We can' jus' leave 'em!" Rahne protested again. She felt a rush of air, and then saw Nova standing beside her.

"I just checked, and I don't see him anywhere, but…"

There was another explosion that rocked the city's foundations.

"…I think his energy is still here. We need to jet, now!"

"Where? How? We're at the North Poll, there isn't civilization for miles!" Fixx warned.

"Thank God for that," Wiz Kid stated, "all the energy that Eric was channeling into his weapon…it dwarfs Hiroshima! It's head between the legs time, boys and girls."

"No it's not," Silhouette said confidently, "I've got an idea. I can use momentum sometimes when I teleport through the darkforce to make the trip faster and longer. If I can surround us in a bubble of darkforce, I may be able to use the force of the explosion to teleport us safely away from here."

"But can you teleport so many people?" Kymaera asked, "last time I checked, you couldn't teleport half as many people as we have now!"

"That's assuming the force of the explosion doesn't rupture your bubble first," Wiz Kid added.

A nearby building died a loud, ugly death, only making everything tenser.

"Like we gots a choice at this point?" Random asked.

"I can extend my kinetic shield to buffer for Sil," Speedball offered, "but enough of the science fiction. If we're gonna do this, we gotta do it now!"

Almost everyone agreed on that. Huddled closely together with Speedball and Silhouette at the front, they awaited their fate with baited breath.

"Just like old times, huh?" Speedball smiled.

Silhouette couldn't help but feel her spirits rise at Speedball's joke. He always had that effect. Taking his hand in hers, she smiled back, "Just like. Who needs hanging out at Starbucks?"

Speedball was first, concentrating so that his force field expanded up and outwards to include his friends and allies. The multi-colored bubbles were hardly the most impressive thing visually, but they'd never once failed to protect Robbie from harm. He hoped that winning streak kept up.

Silhouette was next. Reaching into herself with her mind, she tugged at the ever present darkforce connection she felt. It flowed from her feet like the blackest oil and began to work it's way up, encapsulating the underbelly of Speedball's force field, leaving the two hero teams in total darkness.

"Hey," Wildchild said suddenly, "where's Blackwood?"

"Outside." A voice said into their mind.

Blackwood looked towards the building that was Eric the Red's doomsday devise. It had cracks and holes that ran the entire length with light and energy spewing out breaks. He had expanded his telekinetic powers around the bubbly, ebony globe beneath his feet, "You guys need an extra buffer. No way can Sil do this on her own."

Factor X hardly protested, nor largely did Force Works, except Tarene.

"We have to save him!" She protested, though even she wasn't foolish enough to make a move that might endanger the others.

"This is the life we lead," Was all Fixx said. Speedball shuddered at the comment, but remained quite.

Blackwood could almost sense the building explosion readying itself to overtake him. Was this how it ended, he wondered. Dying on some unknown battle field, fighting a battle on which the fate of the planet hinged with no one knowing or caring if he lived or died? Was this his fate, he wondered?

His life flashed before his eyes in a single blink, leaving him with only one answer, "Hell with it all. We all die sometime."

It was then the wave of whiteness overtook him.

The collected heroes felt a jolt like the start of a roller coaster, only a thousand times more sudden and disorientating. Silhouette and Speedball, like the heroes they were, managed to maintain their force fields as their teammates were thrown about in the pitch black darkness, reality coming and going. Finally, the two teams were spit back to earth, albeit from eight feet in the air. They landed with grunts and grimaces all around, though surprisingly, the shadow caster Silhouette managed to land on her feet.

"That was easy than I thought," She observed. She then promptly passed out. Bandit caught her before she struck the ground.

"Well, chalk that up as one of our roughest yet quickest escapes yet," Wiz Kid stated as he brushed himself off.

Standing to the technomorph's side, Mirage pulled out an oval pager like devise with a large green button in the center. Mirage pressed the button as she hissed, "Oh, you're not out of the woods yet."

Wiz Kid then froze, against his will. His teck-pack, including his braces, seized up locking him in place like a statue. And before he could even begin to analyze the situation, Mirage's fist slammed into his face. She followed up with a knee to his stomach and then flipped him over on his back, expelling the air from his lungs.

Wiz Kid was seeing stars as Mirage stood over his prone form, a psychic arrow primed in her bow, "If you're wondering how, thank Adam and a Shi'ar toy he has. You're good, but they're a few hundred years ahead of even you."

"Then why?" groaned Taki, feeling the loose teeth in his mouth.

"Because when I give you an order, I expect you to follow it. Some interpretation is fine, but under no circumstances do you ignore it to do your own thing!" Mirage snarled, "If Eric had called your bluff…assuming that's what it was…we would have been forced to take that building down by force which could have made things worse!"

"Or might have worked just as well," Wiz Kid offered.

"Is that a statement of fact, 'cause it sure as hell doesn't sound like one from the smartest member of Force Works!" Moonstar snapped, "So from now on, you follow my orders to the letter. You have an idea? Fine, inform me. Are we clear?"

There was a pregnant pause of silence.

"She asked you a question," Kymaera stated. Wiz Kid looked to see both the Atlantean princess and Arsenal move to both sides of their leader. Their intent and purpose was obvious.

"Crystal." He answered, daring to pick himself up.

"Umm, Mirage…we have a problem," Tarene said, her voice filled with trepidation.

All Danielle had to do was look around to realize what Tarene was referring too. No one had given much attention as to where they'd landed, thankful to be alive, but there was no mistaking it now.

They'd teleported into the middle of Times Square. And it went without saying that they drew a few astonished gazes from even the most jaded of New Yorkers.

"…those terrorists, Factor X!"

"…Force Works, what are they doing?"

"…who's side are they on?"

By now the gathered heroes had drifted to the opposing side of the other with their own team.

"Shit, this ain't good. What the hell we gonna do?" Bandit asked as he cradled his unconscious lover in his arms.

With a heavy heart and voice that threatened to crack, Mirage answered, "The only thing we can do."

Concentrating, she created one of her patented psychic arrows and pointed it towards the heroes who'd helped save the world only minutes before.

"Factor X. You have four seconds to surrender yourself to Force Works… or else…"

**Next issue: **It's Factor X vs. Force Works, this time for real. And win, lose or draw, things will never be the same for Force Works again! Plus for you fanboys out there, Weapon X vs. X-Treme!


	23. Eye of the Beholder Conclusion

**Marvel 2000 Presents**

**Force Works 21**

**Eye of the Beholder**

**Part 5**

**Conclusion**

The story thus far:_ The rogue mutant team known as Factor X, with the assistance of Force Works, has just finished saving the world from global devastation nearly instigated by Eric the Red and Factor 3. After a harrowing escape, the two teams found themselves deposited in Times Square in full public view. Now, Force Works finds themselves boxed into a corner with no positive outcomes…Arrest Factor X for saving the world, or allow the world to think Force Works condones terrorism!_

_Times Square, New York, New York_

"Are you mad?" Fixx demanded, now the de-facto leader of Factor X following the death of their founder, Jason Blackwood, "in case you hadn't noticed, we just helped save the world!"

"And that's what we'll tell the judge," Mirage answered remorsefully, her energy bow taunt as her team stood at her side. Their faces had the same looks of pity and resignation Danielle Moonstar's had underneath her mask, but there was no doubt they were ready to do what their leader asked of them.

"Wait a minute, we do a job you couldn't, and this is our thanks?" Wildchild snapped.

"You guys brought this on yourself," Nova stated, "I'm sorry about this, but you guys gotta turn yourself in."

"You wanna say that to my face, pretty boy?" Random growled. He stepped forward, but his teammate placed an arm across his chest to stop him.

"I too must object, we've done nothing morally wrong here," Helix observed.

"This isn't a damn debate!" Mirage snapped, "you have four seconds to surrender! Five…!"

"What the hell woman…!" Bandit protested.

"Four…!"

"We needn't do this," Monsoon pleaded, "we can find another way!"

"Three…!"

Weapon X said nothing, he simply stared at the woman who'd helped free him from the heinous Weapon X program, fought for him, and now couldn't so much as look him in the eyes.

"Two!"

Force Works sprang into action, actually managing to catch Factor X slightly unawares. They had been given four seconds as promised, and had expected Force Works to make their move after Moonstar shouted one.

Wiz Kid struck Fixx down with a blast of ultra-sonics. Nova struck Helix in the jaw so fast and hard the rapidly evolving mutant never had a chance to defend himself. Monsoon summoned a thundercloud to assist his teammates, but Tarene dispelled it with ease. Monsoon was quite after that. As was Bandit, who carrying the woman he loved, was in no position to attack anyone.

That left Wildchild who was falling under an assault from Wolfsbane and Speedball, and Random who was being pounded into a sticky white paste, literally, by Arsenal and Kymaera.

Fittingly, the two teams seemed to part like the red sea around Moonstar and Weapon X.

Rahne. Sam. Brindwind. Shan. Brandon. These were the short list of people Danielle Moonstar considered her truest friends and family. Her arms felt like lead as she pointed her psychic arrow at the black clad warrior, tears welling in her eyes and each breath feeling as though she were inhaling glass. Betraying the Mutant Liberation Front and fighting the Fallen Angels in China, two teams that were made up of friends who doubled as enemies wasn't half as difficult as this. Perhaps that was because when she fought them then, she was fighting for something far more noble than public relations.

"Brandon, please…please surrender," Moonstar begged, though she already knew his answer. The Weapon X program that had turned the mutant standing only a few yards away from her into the ruthless fighting machine he now was had prejudged him against the government and didn't exactly leave him predisposed to trust the law enforcement community in general.

Moonstar's lowered her bow, and for a brief moment, she truly thought her once friend would simply surrender. Her illusions were shattered when he created an energy dagger in his hand and rushed towards her. Mirage couldn't hope to react fast enough at Weapon X closed the distance between them in less than seconds and sprang into the air, ready to come down upon her like the wraith of God. Weapon X plummeted towards Moonstar, his body language one of anger, betrayal and violence.

Suddenly, Weapon X was thrown back painfully, his lungs burning for air. Twisting in midair, he landed on the pavement in a crouch, skidding to a stop. He looked up just as a pair of black boots came back to earth, his attacker landing on bended knee.

"If you want to get to her," Two short blades, no longer than a foot and a half, were removed from their sheathes, and placed at the sides of the man's trench coat, the razor's edges protruding from the sides of his ring finger like a claw from his knuckles. He stretched his neck to the side with a loud –pop- while rolling his arms and shoulders back and forth like a prize fighter readying for a championship bout, "you're going to have to go… through **_me_**." warned X-Treme.

Weapon X didn't hesitate to send his energy dagger flying. Even if he had to kill this odd warrior and his once dearest friend, he would never surrender his freedom to those who warped him into the monster he was now. No matter who he had to kill.

"Is she gonna be okay, man?" Speedball asked as he approached Bandit. Cradled in his arms was Silhouette, Speedball's friend and one time teammate. Without her, Speedball knew both teams would likely be dead.

"What the hell do you care!" Bandit barked, "you should be thankful she's unconscious, makes putting that shiv in the back so much easier, man!"

"Hey, you guys were the ones who destroyed a stinkin' factory," Speedball defended.

"Not everyone has a three million dollar public relations team," Bandit hissed.

Speedball felt a remorseful knot form in his stomach just as his heart fell into his stomach. Not even the sight of the lethal Weapon X trying to kill X-Treme could raise him from his fallen spirits.

X-Treme slashed at Weapon X with his short blades, which clashed with Weapon X's short energy daggers, lights flashing like a dying light-bulb and sending small sparks into the air that singed Adam's cheek. The two moved back and forth, jockeying for advantage as they sought to puncture one another.

After a dazzling display of speed, X-Treme saw an opening and lashed out with his knee to Weapon X's stomach. Weapon X took the blow like a man and drove his head forward, smashing Adam's nose. X-Treme returned the favor, his boot rocketing up and catching Weapon X between the legs so hard the once X-Forcer was lifted into the air. While still in midair, Weapon X slammed the palms of his hands into the sides of X-Treme's head, and holding onto the man's ears, head-butted the Shi'ar warrior yet again and drawing even more blood from his broken nose. Adam thanked him by slamming the palm of his hand into the center of Weapon X's rib cage, breaking his ribs and robbing him of breath all at once.

But even warriors as skilled as these had their limits. Both X-Treme and Weapon X back pedaled from one another, taking stock of their situation.

Adam wiped the blood from his face. Surprisingly, he wasn't hurting too bad from before when Eric the Red had knocked him around a little (okay, a lot) but he was hurting badly now. Weapon X pulled no punches, struck with expert skill and almost seemed, at least at the start, fresh as a daisy. Running his thumbs back and forth over his blades, Adam prepared himself for when Weapon X would make his move.

Ironically, Weapon X was thinking the exact same thing as he held his personal energy daggers in each hand. Much to his chagrin, he found his telepathy useless against his alien foe. Adam's mental defenses prevented Weapon X from seeing more than a few scattered images, nothing that would be remotely useful in a fight.

The respite lasted only a handful of seconds before the two threw themselves at one another. Weapon X reacted first, a split second before he sensed X-Treme preparing to move. He leapt into the air, spinning like an Olympic ice skater and brought his foot careening down across Adam's face. X-Treme lashed out with two punishing rapid punches to both of Weapon X's kidneys, rupturing them. Weapon X lashed out with a kick across Adam's face and leaned in with an elbow to the side of the hybrid's ribs, cracking them.

Adam put all the pain in his body into a devastating left hook that shattered Weapon X's jaw and sent small skull fragments into the black clad assassin's brain, greatly taxing his healing factor. Without pause, Weapon X slashed his energy daggers upwards. X-Treme moved to avoid the first, and inadvertently moved into the path of the second. It sliced into his cheek, the heat of the dagger instantly cauterizing the wound. Before Weapon X could bring his weapons down, X-Treme's blades were there, stopping them cold.

"You're about three seconds away from making this personal," Adam hissed as he glared into Weapon X's oval, crimson eyes. Weapon X's witty retort was to dissipate his energy daggers, drive his left elbow into X-Treme's face followed by a palm strike to the bottom of Adam's jaw, forcing his opponent back.

The pain radiating from Adam's face was nothing compared to the pain that his ego was suffering. Sure, he wasn't going easy on this guy by any means, but he was still offering him a chance to end this peacefully. And for his (relative) kindness his face was getting a makeover.

"Okay," Adam wiped the blood from his face and slung it on the ground with a wet –splat-. Pointing his blades towards Weapon X, he growled, "You want to play rough? Fine. So will I. Try to keep up."

Weapon X could almost feel X-Treme's anger, but more importantly, he realized, he could now see his foes thoughts. X-Treme's battle plans and tactics were neatly lain out before his foe just at Adam Sol charged with a roar. Weapon X could only react on instinct, and hunched down in anticipation. He could see that Adam intended to attack low, hoping the cripple his foe by attacking the nerves and arteries that lay below the waist.

So Weapon X was naturally shocked when X-Treme instead chose to leap over Weapon X's shoulders, and was helpless to prevent Adam's real plan. With unnatural speed and skill, X-Treme drove his short blades into Weapon X's back as he flipped over him, puncturing muscle and bone before finding purchase in Weapon X's lungs. Using both his natural momentum and strength, X-Treme hoisted Weapon X into the air using his blades as hooks.

For a moment X-Treme stood there, blood dripping down his blades and onto his snarling face. Weapon X, to his credit, did not writhe or scream, even as the blades exited out the front of his chest and he slid a painful half inch down the blades. Finally, with a scream of rage, Adam slung Weapon X off his blades and into the air, where the ebony warrior glided through the air before he crashed atop the roof of a 1986 Buick Rivera. The glass of the windows exploded outwards as the roof slumped underneath the sudden warrior weight.

Even the most powerful healing factor had its limits, and Weapon X knew his was fast approaching. His vision blurred, he almost didn't see X-Treme crashing down from the sky towards his prone form. Weapon X pealed himself out of the roof and barely rolled down onto the hood of the car before X-Treme's booted heels came slamming down, smashing the steel roof of the car into its seat cushions.

Springing up, Weapon X created an energy sword and swung it towards his foe, intending to relieve him of his knee joints. Adam jumped over the sword, tucked himself into a ball, and then lashed out with both feet at Weapon X. One foot smashed into Weapon X's face, the other his chest. Both sent him flying into the trunk of the car behind him, shattering the thick glass. Punching through the broken glass, he scooped up a sizable amount of glass in both hands and expertly flung it at Adam. That much glass thrown with that much skill was impossible for X-Treme to dodge, but he focused on protecting his face, where all it took was a single shot to remove his eyesight.

That gave Weapon X the breather he needed. He rolled onto the sidewalk and created an energy dagger in one hand. The people had long since given the two a wide birth, and though they'd never admit it, no one in Force Works would dare get between the two deadly warriors unless there was no other choice.

Seeing his foe create a new weapon, Adam instantly sheathed his blades and withdrew his heavy sword with his right hand. It was forced with alien steel, based upon a pattern that an old friend of Adam's used. With twin blades and a spiked handle guard, it was a deadly in the hands of an amateur. And Adam Sol, the X-Treme, was no amateur.

He lunged at Weapon X, his sword sweeping for X's neck. The energy lance deflected it, and with his left hand Weapon X caught Adam in the jaw, yet again. Ducking low, Adam drove his shoulder into Weapon X's midsection. Acting as though he weren't even hit, Weapon X struck down with his energy lance and sliced across X-Treme's right wrist. His specially made Kevlar mesh jacket prevented the ultra sharp lance from cutting too deep, but the pain loosened Adam's grip on his sword.

With speed and skilled, Weapon X kicked Adam in the gut with his left foot and then swung his right foot into the air powerfully, he actually flipping backwards, then landing in a slight crouch. Drawing short and painful breathes, Adam wondered for a moment why he heard a slight-swish, swish, swish, like a helicopter blades just starting. A moment later, his question was answered when his sword landed perfectly upright, ten feet behind Weapon X as it embedded itself deep into the pavement.

"Not good," X-Treme thought to himself. His axe wouldn't do much good in this situation, and all his shorter blades would leave him at a disadvantage in a fight like this.

Weapon X charged, and swung his lance towards X-Treme's chest. Adam could only duck and weave at the once government killer came closer and closer to gutting him like a trout. Finally, Adam launched upon a desperate plan. When the Weapon X stabbed at him, X-Treme ducked to the side and grabbed the energy lance with both hands. His feet firmly planted, he slipped the lance out of Weapon X's gloved hands, spun of his heel three hundred and sixty degrees, and drove the energy lance through Weapon X's back and out his chest.

But even that wasn't enough to stop his foe. Marshalling every last bit of willpower, Weapon X gripped the energy lance that protruded from his chest, and sensing exactly where Adam was standing, lurched forward, freeing the lance from Adam's grip and swung to the side, the other end of the lance slashing across X-Treme's brow, blinding the man with his own blood.

Adam let out every alien curse he knew as Weapon X dissipated the lance in his chest. Without pause, Weapon X let loose a round house kick that knocked the unprepared X-Treme into the stone wall of a nearby Hollywood Video. Weapon X then began pummeling X-Treme's face with quick and powerful rabbit punches. Each and every blow sent Adam's head bouncing off the stone wall into his foe's speeding fists.

Adam however, wasn't beaten just yet. He forced his head forward through the barrage and smashed the top of his temple into Weapon X's nose, the crunch instantly lifting his spirits. He then kicked Weapon X's knee inward with his left foot and followed up with a powerful right upper cut that knocked Weapon X back.

Weapon X stumbled backwards more than he would have liked, his body screaming in protest to the punishment it was taking. He could sense that X-Treme was no better off, and knew the next attack would be their last, no matter what.

X-Treme agreed perfectly. He gauged the distance between himself and his foe as about four yards, and ran to close the distance. Weapon X created another energy lance in preparation as X-Treme ran forward and assumed a fighting stance.

When he was within two yards, X-Treme flung himself into the air. Weapon X slashed at him, but with a dazzling display of skill, Adam managed to shift his weight, swing over the lance in midair, and to slammed into Weapon X's upper chest feet first. His left foot crushed the center of Weapon X's ribcage; his right foot was pulled back and then launched forward with such strength and force that not even crashing into Weapon X's jaw lessened its speed. Both men were thrown in the air by the powerful blow, X-Treme flipping up and over 360 degrees while Weapon X was lifted off his feet and into the air.

X-Treme landed first, the New York lights blazing behind him as he landed silently in a standing position, his trench coat fluttering in the wind.

Weapon X landed next, several yards away, hard on his back with his hands slapping down hard onto the black pavement with a –thud- as Adam watched intently. X-Treme observed Weapon X's body twitch slightly before he was convinced the man was deeply unconscious.

"Yeah… that's what you get for doing this the hard way basjack," Adam spat. Then, like a great oak tree, he fell forward, equally unconscious.

The headlines were quite kind to Force Works, and Kymaera handled the press conference like Mozart might handle the keys of his piano, but Moonstar barely took notice. It had been a long day, and it was well past midnight by the time the team returned, exhausted, to their headquarters, tired in body and spirit.

Moonstar was the first in bed, not even bothering to remove her uniform, now affixed to her body by both blood and sweat like a second skin. Up at the crack of dawn, she sequestered herself in her office, her demeanor warding most everyone off who were unwilling to give her the space she needed.

The sun rose behind her open window, the curtains open while her shadow reached out across the room, on the distant horizon. Moonstar waited and stared at her phone as the sun rose on its path. She waited as the sun reached its daily climax and began its retreat from the sky. It wasn't until the last light of the day faded that the phone finally rang.

Moonstar picked it up and listened intently. She had been expecting the call obviously, but she still had no idea what would be said.

"Yeah. Yes. I see. No, I understand. We'll be there."

Hanging up quickly, Moonstar left her office, bathed and donned a clean uniform and summoned her second in command, Nova the Human Rocket. They'd just been summoned to a meeting of peers.

_New York, New York_

The hotel the young leaders of Force Works had been summoned to spoke highly of the influence and money at Warren Worthington the Third's disposal. The walls were lined with paintings created by gifted artists dead for decades, the rugs hand sown a continent away while the hall the two young heroes marched down defined immaculate. And none of the staff so much as batted an eye when the two leaders of Force Works checked in at the front. They were simply given keys and directions to the executive conference room, and sent on their way.

Moonstar pushed open the two great oak doors to where she knew the others would be waiting. Though she knew she shouldn't have been, she was a little surprised by the trio who were waiting for her.

Sitting behind a jet black desk that contrasted sharply with his three thousand dollar, personally tailored white business suit was Warren Worthington the Third, his elbows resting on the desk, hands together with his fingers intertwined looking very much like the executive he was. Standing to his left, as wide and imposing as a several Monday night quarterbacks in one, was Bishop of X-Force in full uniform. Standing to the Angel's side was Alex Summers, one time leader of the government strike-force X-Factor who had curiously enough chosen to wear his uniform from that period.

"Nova, Mirage, please have a seat," Angel offered.

"Is this pow-wow about what I think it is?" Asked Richard Rider as he sat down.

"Depends, what do you think it's about?" Bishop asked sharply, his arms folded across his chest in an authoritative manner and his voice like two rocks grounding together. Both Mirage and Nova could sense that the brick-house of a man was angry about something, but what they didn't quite know.

"Factor X."

"That's correct, Dani, we have some…concerns stemming from your mission and subsequent actions," Angel stated evenly.

"But we'd like to hear your side first, kids," said Havok.

Dani shot Alex Summers a dirty look when she heard 'kids' and snapped, "It's all in the report I sent you. If your brother were here, he'd have it memorized."

Havok stiffened at the comment, but it was Bishop who spoke next, "So then, as I am to understand it, Factor X investigated and routed out a terrorist by the name of Eric the Red. In the course of their mission, they were forced to destroy several factories that Eric was using so that he couldn't try his plan again. This brought you into conflict with Factor X, and why you ultimately arrested them after you helped them defeat Eric the Red."

"Yeah, umm…that's about it," answered Nova with a small trace of guilt.

"And why didn't you cover their escape with some illusions?" Havok inquired.

"Three reasons," Mirage explained evenly, "One, I was tired. I'd just fought a battle for my life and then dropped ten feet from midair. I can tough that out, but it does impair my performance. Two, there's not a person in America who couldn't find out what my powers are if they really wanted to. I would not have fooled anyone."

"And three?" Bishop growled from deep within his throat.

Mirage looked Bishop in the eyes, unimpressed, "And three, I would have lost all funding, support and equipment for my team as well as our hard earned reputation."

"Oh, that's so much more important than saving the world," Havok quipped.

"I'm more than willing to stand up in court and tell the world what Factor X did," Mirage defended angrily, "so I really don't see the problem here!"

"The problem," Angel began carefully, sounding every bit like the CEO he was, "is that you capitulated to public opinion in such a way that you permanently damaged another team's ability to operate despite the good they did. Factor X, for all intents and purposes, is over."

"Hey shit happens," Nova commented.

"We're also concerned about how the way you're letting the media spin this," Havok stepped around from behind the desk and strolled towards Mirage so that he was standing directly in front of her, "the media is making it out like you guys are suddenly the first line of defense against 'rogue mutant teams'." Havok pointed an accusing finger at the Force Works leader, "Read between the lines of that statement, and tell me we're wrong to be concerned."

"You are wrong, because it's a simple mistake," Mirage said through tightly clenched teeth, "we all make mistakes. Don't act like you haven't. Hell, I remember when a dear friend of mine was painfully bonded to your emotional state, and you couldn't so much as give her the time of day to help her."

Havok looked at the Cheyenne warrior curiously, "What's that got to do with anything?"

Alex Summers never saw the clenched fist until it slammed across his jaw and sent him spiraling into unconsciousness. Standing up and looking down at Havok, she spat, "We all make mistakes. Like you getting up in my face, and me being a little petty when people do that. I don't care what the others think Alex, the fact you once led X-Factor means nothing to me."

Both Bishop and Angel spared Havok a glance, though for both it was far from sympathetic; "I wish you hadn't done that, but I suppose it makes what I do next a little easier. Danielle, we've discussed it with some others, and we agree. We'd like you… to disband Force Works."

A look of pure disgust came over Mirage's face, though in truth this wasn't entirely unexpected. Nova however was completely stunned.

"Just where the hell do you guys get off!" Nova said as he stood up, a righteous fury beating in his chest, "what gives you the right to judge us!"

"We're the ones who've been fighting this war the longest," Warren Worthington the Third explained, "we've taken a long hard look at your methods, and feel it would be best for the cause if your team stepped down."

"Or what?" Dani snarled, "you'll kick us out of the club? Hell, last time I checked, we weren't even considered on the fringes of the X teams! You and every other X team all but disavowed us long before now," Mirage spared a glance at Nova, "I wonder why that is?"

"Because your methods leave a lot to be desired. For instance because of your heavy handed methods in Metro City, mere drug kingpins have turned to terrorism," Bishop countered.

"Not like they were law biding, productive citizens to begin with," Nova defended.

"And don't blame us for being so effective at keeping our house in order," Mirage countered, "when we do a job, we make sure to do it right the first time so we don't keep coming back. And that's what we did in Metro City."

"That's still up for debate," Angel observed.

"Oh, because the almighty X-Men and friends have done so well these past ten years!" Mirage snapped, "Mark Rogers might not have happened if he knew he was talking to the X-Men! Maybe if Factor X actually tried explaining themselves just a little bit, we wouldn't have had to cross this bridge! They let themselves be cast as terrorists! Tell me Angel, when Pyro joined your team, did he actually reform, or just find a better gang? Spirits, we're fighting a battle for acceptance and we're acting like public opinion doesn't matter!"

"Now wait just one damn minute…!" Angel demanded, "X-Corp…"

"Steps and fetches for public opinion quite well," Dani countered sarcastically, "you fired highly educated, experienced board members and replaced them with your field team. Not a lot of actual co-existence there I feel compelled to note."

"That's enough!" Bishop roared, "considering your team's record of making questionable decisions is as long as your team's existence, I fail to see where you have the right to lecture anyone."

"And given your rampage in a dance club, I don't see where you get to lecture us about our methods," Mirage spat, "Nova, we're leaving. And since you guys do it already, stay the hell out of our way!"

Mirage, followed closely by her teammate, then turned on her heel and left without so much as another word.

Resting his chin on his hands, Angel sighed, "That could have gone much better."

"We just have to hope, that when it hits the fan," Said Bishop, "it doesn't hit us all."

"Those damn bastards!" Danielle Moonstar waited she was some distance down the long hall and out of earshot before putting her fist through the plaster walls, "how dare they pull me up in front of some damn kangaroo court!"

"That Angel guy did have a point," Nova countered with a heavy sigh, "we did bring down people on our side, even if most people don't know it."

Moonstar turned so that she was facing the Human Rocket, emotion seemingly and suddenly drained from her body.

"I know, and that's what kills me Rich. They had a valid point," Moonstar said flatly, "but Factor X was finished the minute they were dropped in the middle of New York. It wasn't us or them. It would have been us and them. I'm Cheyenne through and through, Rich. Believe me, no one knows better than us the lesser of two evils…is still evil."

_Canada_

Arsenal and Tarene descended from the sky into the heart of a burned out city that was still smoldering, with backpacks slung over their backs containing specially designed instruments vital to their current mission. The buildings that still stood were an odd combination of ancient architecture that to Tarene found somewhat familiar on a wholly personal level overlain with advanced technology grafted here and there.

"So this is where we escaped from? Tarene asked as she looked over the devastation.

"Sure looks like it," Arsenal stated.

"It is," Wiz Kid said in an electronic voice over their communicators. He was sitting comfortably in his customized chair in his private lab back at the Work Place, observing various monitors. The green glow they produced bathed him in the only light that was to be found in the expansive room, "global positioning readings conform to those I took during our battle."

"How'd a city pop up suddenly in the middle of nowhere?" Tarene asked as she crooked her head to take in the entirety of the once wondrous city. Even half destroyed, its appearance was utterly breath taking.

"I've done some cross referencing with some old files," Wiz Kid explained over the comm., "according to a report from the X-Men, the trickster god known as Loki created a sort of magical wellspring that absorbed the world's magic and funneled in through the heart of the city. Alpha Flight and the X-Men eventually stopped him, but in all likelihood, this location was chosen by Loki because of it's placement along earth's ley lines. Eric likely exploited the existing energy patterns created during Loki's first gambit for his own plan."

"He said as if that made any sense," Bobby mumbled as he unzipped the backpacks he and Tarene had brought with them. He pulled out a devise that resembled a railroad spike, and depressed the only button that was on its face. The spike shot out and formed a sleek silver spear, "Taki, I've got one of the remote sensors ready. Any preferred pattern?"

"Hold on," Wiz Kid pulled up a screen and read the information it was receiving, "the area's clear Bobby, no one's around. Place the spikes randomly, but make sure to conceal them."

"I almost hope Eric tries to pull this stunt again," Arsenal groused, "I wouldn't mind another shot at him."

With that said, he and Tarene quietly went about their work, placing the sensor spikes all throughout the dilapidated city. Once they were finished, Wiz Kid activated them by remote, their sensors casting a web over the once wondrous and thriving city.

"Taki, I've been thinking, I've got a question," Tarene stated as she rejoined Arsenal.

"Great," Wiz Kid rubbed the bridge of his nose in pre-irritation.

"How did Eric know about this place? Only Alpha Flight and X-Men were involved, right?"

Wiz Kid, Force Works' resident genius, paused. He'd never thought of that, actually. Knowledge of Loki's plan was restricted to a handful of heroes and civilians. Quickly evaluating each and everyone mentally with his computer like brain, none of them remotely resembled being a suspect for Eric the Red, or even condoning his actions.

"I think," he said finally, "that's a question that may prove key in discovering who exactly Eric the Red is. You two head home, we should have dinner waiting."

Arsenal looked at Tarene, shrugged and took to the air. Neither hero so much as looked down, both eager to be in the warmth of their home, even if the cold didn't affect them overly much.

Had they chosen to look down however, they might have seen the single pair of tracks leading away from the city and towards civilization.

_Seagate Prison_

As Mirage walked down the long halls of Seagate Prison, a relatively new prison designed to hold criminals endowed with superhuman powers and abilities, she felt an odd experience of déjà vu. The stench, stifling humidity and general disposition of the heavily armed guards all reminded her of Tartarus, a prison sitting not that far from the border of Metro City. Thankfully, arranging an audience with a prisoner wasn't that much more difficult than it had been back home. Force Works had been careful from the start to generate good will and Mirage wasn't the least bit hesitant to cash in some of that currency when need be.

The guards, covered in the most pitch black armor she'd ever seen and carrying rifles that looked like they were taken straight out of 'Starship Troopers', escorted her to the visiting area. Danielle took her seat on one side a panel of bullet proof glass in the woman's wing of the prison, and waited.

The future mutant known as Fixx, dressed in prison grays and wearing a high tech head band that nullified her mutant powers, was led in a few moments later on the other side of the glass. The guard cuffed her wrists to the chair, and gave the two women their privacy to the casual observer.

"Mirage, are we free to speak?" Fixx asked.

Danielle tapped a secret button on her belt buckle, "We are now."

The listening devises of three different intelligence agencies began recording a squealing static that was like nails on a chalk board to anyone listening. But all that the two women cared about was that no one would be privy to their conversation.

"I wanted you to know we'll be backing you up all the way," Mirage began, "it's giving our public relations manager Hearte a heart attack, no pun intended, but…"

"It won't be necessary," Fixx interrupted, "in fact, that is a very poor idea."

"…what?"

"If you supported us publicly, I'm afraid that it would lead to compromising our many confidential sources within the MUSE system," Fixx explained in a business like manner, "Blackwood was always ready to sacrifice himself rather than compromise the MUSE system, and I can do no less."

"That'd be fine if we were just talking about you," Mirage growled, "but I'm not about to let the rest of Factor X fall on their sword for saving the world!"

"I know you wouldn't, but you needn't worry," Fixx replied, "The members of Factor X were being controlled telepathically as SHIELD will vouch, and will be released on their own recognizance. As for us, you needn't worry."

Mirage knew better than to ask about the exact implications of that last sentence, but the plurality confused her, "Us…?"

"There are…were two telepaths on Factor X, remember?"

Mirage felt her chest tighten and barely louder than a whisper breathed, "Brandon…"

"There is no way to get him out with legal trickery or outright lies," Fixx sighed, "there are those in government who would love to have him in their employ again."

"No…"

"Danielle, there is nothing you can do…"

"The hell there isn't!" Mirage slammed her fist down, "I won't let them victimize him again! If I have to move heaven and hell…!"

"Then you'll fail everyone in between!" Fixx snapped, "For bamf's sake, Mirage, wake up! The world we live in, the battles we face, this is a world of gray! If you or Force Works take public action against the government, then everyone loses!"

Mirage felt the righteous anger burning in her chest evaporate like morning dew and struggled for words "…"

"You simply have to trust us."

"Like you trusted us?" Mirage asked venomously.

"That was our mistake," Fixx countered, "Force Works has prided itself on learning from the mistakes of their older predecessors. If you turn your back on that, what little we've lost now with pale compared to what we all will lose!"

"It's not in my nature to leave anyone twisting in the wind that doesn't deserve it."

"Guard's, I'd like to return to my cell," Fixx shouted just loud enough for the sentries posted outside could hear her. As they unshackled her, Fixx looked towards Mirage, "Compromise is the way of the world, Danielle. All we can try to do is make it on our terms."

As much as Danielle hated the thought of facing Fixx after what she and her team had done, she feared what she had to do next like nothing else. The short walk to the high security section of the men's wing lasted an eternity of five minutes; Danielle was in a familiar position, sitting in a plastic chair bolted to the floor, staring through bullet proof glass out the other side.

The only difference was that this time the person sitting on the other side wasn't just a fellow follower of Xavier. A fellow member of the X who despite all their good intentions wasn't much more to Moonstar personally than a fellow professional in the same field.

This time, sitting opposite of her in heavy chains and watched by former Navy Seals, was the young man now known as Weapon X. She only knew his first name, Brandon. They'd forged a close warrior's bond when they fought side by side to free him of the secret government program aptly named Weapon X and fought against her most hated enemy in the process, Donald Pierce. And even though he possessed the most penetrating gaze she'd ever known, he chose instead to look away. When she spoke, he never reacted, never so much as blinked as she tried to explain her actions. Finally, twenty minutes of one sided silence past, and the guards decided to return the human weapon to his cell.

Just as he passed out the door, Mirage slammed her fist into the glass and made one last plea. Whether it fell on deaf ears or not, she would never know.

_Interlude One _

In Washington D.C., a senator of prestige and power sat alone in his darkened office. He had just been informed that his nephew is likely dead, his body impossible to recover and he simply cannot stop the anger welling up in his chest. This senator knows, in his heart, somehow, Force Works is responsible.

He picke3d up a folder on his desk stamped both with 'Top Secret' and 'Defense Force'. He began to read it, and the anger beating in his chest lessened. At the moment, he knows there is little he can do against Force Works overtly, but covertly…? That's another story completely.

_Interlude Two_

The transport that carried the two reported telepathic ring leaders of pulled into a non-descript country side twenty four hour grocery store. The man at the cashier seemed not to care a wit about the jade armor of the guardsmen who entered his humble store. As the men searched for junk food to sustain them on the long haul to the Vault, the cashier busied himself with matters behind the counter, his back turned to the federal officers. One guardsman began making polite conversation with the cashier as his fellows grabbed as many treats as their hand-baskets would carry. The cashier spoke in the oddest accent the Mississippi born guardsman had ever heard. When his fellows were finished and began to approach to pay for their sugary treats, the man politely asked the cashier where he hailed from.

His back still turned, the man explained that he came from a very special county that had possessed a wonderfully diverse culture that had eventually come to create an accent all its own. The county's name, nothing nearly as special as the town itself. Turning around to face the men, the man named his supposed once home.

"Blackwood," the man said with a smile of blackened, charred lips.

Were there anyone outside to see it, the small grocery store came alive with exotic lights and painful sounds for violence for a period of twenty seconds. Then, a single unarmored man casually strolled towards the large transport that held his quarry.

The next day, buried in page five, the escape of the two telepathic leaders of Factor X was reported. Evidence suggested an accomplice assisted in the escape. It was both feared and suspected that they would form another terrorist group to prey upon humanity.

However, nothing could be farther from the truth. The two who were granted their freedom awoke in the woods and decided to go underground until such time they lost national attention. They knew that the American public was fickle with a short attention span. Wherever life took them, their time in Factor X would be lost to history.

The third, his work now done, went his own way. He began down a path that took him so very far away from Metro City and it's protectors Force Works, but would in time would lead him back into their very midst. And then…then the devil himself would weep at the punishment he would reign down on them.

**Never the End… **

**Next Issue**: They've been waiting, plotting and training for months now, but King Bedlam's Cabal is finally ready to strike! And waiting in the wings is a dangerous foe, returning stronger and more powerful than ever! It's the end of an era, and we're going out with a bang!


	24. FW Special Running Blood

**Marvel 2000 Presents**

**The Max **

**Blood Running**

Starring Sabre

_World Watch Headquarters, Washington D.C _

My name is Kim Mai. Means Golden flower in Vietnamese, as if anyone actually cares. As I sit outside the office of my boss, waiting for my 'mission briefing', I think back on the past of the company that employs me.

For the last couple of years, I've been working with a Human Rights group known as World Watch. They were founded, so they tell me, on the principle of advocating human rights all around the world thru both business and political means. Companies that the group ran upheld a certain level of social standards and responsibilities. We didn't allow no third world sweatshops to produce crap for us. What's more, companies actually paid us for the right to be advertised as 'World Watch friendly'. Our logo alone raked in enough money to make Ted Turner look twice.

And when business failed to bring in the human rights, we turned towards pressuring the U.N, political action committees and crap like that. Not as effective as the money thing, but still worthwhile.

Eventually, World Watch went so far as to get its own hero, War Machine. Kinda odd for a group that advocates peace to not only hire a guy named War Machine, but to actually make him CEO. It wasn't that bad for a while. The guy did an okay job, even if he did break the law here and there. He was fighting for truth, justice etc. while doing so, and that makes it okay in my book. So what if he helped overthrow an evil dictator or two?

Anyways, after a while, War Machine broke contact with World Watch. From what I understand, the guy lost both his armor and taste for super heroics and went into business for himself. World Watch did okay without him though. But unfortunately, the face or armor of War Machine became permanently associated with World Watch.

I say unfortunately because someone else seems to have found his armor, or make one exactly like it. This second War Machine fought Iron Man and Warbird in Seattle Washington, destroying some company and killing a lot of people in the process. And even though World Watch hadn't been in anyway involved, the backlash tore the company a new asshole, what with the whole 'condemn first and never ask questions later' mentality of the war on terror.

CEOs came and went, donations dried up, companies shunned us and we're all but back to square one now. World Watch lost a lot of moral credibility thanks to that tin can, and that's something we need if we're gonna make a difference anywhere. Plus the whole 'barely in the black' thing we have goin'. Money helps too.

Which brings it all back to me. See, I'm the granddaughter of a World War 2 superhero. My grandfather originally set me up with World Watch because they owed him a favor. My job is and was largely lightning fast observer. Run into an area, take pictures before anyone could remove me and zip out. I've been doing that for a while now. But recently, it's been decided that neutral observer isn't the best role for me to play in the company (musta been all the times I kicked some bastard in the nuts for the sake of the gene pool).

"Kim?"

I look up to see Irene Besheda standing in the door of her office. Like me, Irene's no purebred. Her green eyes are Asian, her skin light brown with raven hair and just under six feet tall wearing one of those power suits you see Hilary Clinton wear like a second skin. Behind her, his butt leaning up against her desk, is the guy that creeps me out every time he looks at me.

Bruce Hoffman. When Irene was hired as CEO of World Watch, she brought in Bruce as a 'security consultant'. His face is ragged with lines of some sixty years of ageing, but his hairline, brown hair with temples starting to grey, is that of a man just beginning middle age and his body is as fit as your average thirty year old. As a former high-ranking CIA agent, Mr. Hoffman has connections all over the world. But what a lot of people don't know is that he's also a mutant, his powers perfect for his old profession. I've seen some of his contacts shudder when they say his name. None ever make eye contact, and one literally pissed himself just talking to the guy on the phone. When I asked what his specialty was, the guy just said 'wetworks'. After that, I really, really didn't want to know.

But I still gotta deal with the creepy old man. So before Irene can even mouth the words 'come in', I zip into her office.

Irene Basheda smiled slightly as she felt a quick breeze and brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face as she closed her office door. She had long since gotten used to being unable to finish sentences with Kim, and had turned attempts into almost a game with herself.

"So what's the deal?" asked Kim. She was dressed in a skin tight, dark blue suit with a sword in the center slashing downwards and a belt full of pouches around her waist and underneath her arms.

"I've been conferring with Mr. Hoffman, and we've come to the conclusion that we need to win back some of our credibility with the world's intelligence agencies if we are to move forward," Irene explained as she took her seat behind her desk. The office was filled with all types of paintings and artifacts of sorts - all tokens of appreciation from those Ms. Basheda had helped.

"So what's the plan?" Kim repeated. "Who do I hit?"

"Nero Blood," Hoffman replied grimly. If it was possible, he seemed even more serious to Kim now than only moments before.

"Never heard of him."

"That's because he's supposedly just a myth," Hoffman explained, arms folded behind his back. "A spook myth, if you can believe it. Someone killers and spies tell stories about to scare one another. The Kennedy assassination, the proliferation of extra normal hardware, the brain trust behind Tartarus…

Hoffman observed Kim's 'give me a break' face. "Though, there's no proof whatsoever he actually exists," he finished with a sigh.

"How very X-Files," Kim remarked, examining her nails.

"However, Mr. Hoffman believes that he's found something that could prove this Nero Blood actually does indeed exist," Irene stated, her hands folded on her lap.

"So why not call in some heavy hitters like X-Force or somethin'?" Kim leaned back in her chair and crossed one leg over the other, bored out of her skull. By now, she'd processed the information Bruce had given her over a thousand times in her mind and run at it from every angle. And her every instinct seemed to say this was a waste of time, her chasing some damn white whale of Hoffman's. "You know, the professionals?"

"Contacting X-Force or anyone else would require too many levels of communication and verification," Hoffman explained. "What's more, we need to move fast on this. And that's something you're good at," he finished, playing on Kim's ego.

Hoffman held out a manila folder. "This here has all the information you need for the mission. Your flight leaves from Reagan National and the tickets are in…"

A blink later, and both Kim and the folder were gone.

"…side?" He scanned the room quickly. "Lord, I hate it when she does that."

"Are you certain she can handle this mission?" Irene asked cautiously.

"Reasonably. I knew her grandfather, he was a scrapper. So's she. She should have all the info she needs," Hoffman explained. "Besides, it's not like what we have in mind for her later isn't a lot worse."

The CEO of World Watch was silent for a moment, contemplating the future.

"True. If you'll excuse me, Bruce, I've other matters to address."

Hoffman nodded respectfully, and turned on his heels to leave.

"Oh, Bruce?" Irene smiled. "You laid it on rather thick, didn't you? About Nero Blood."

Hoffman didn't turn to face her. It would be an empty gesture for a man whose career taught him to casually lie to someone straight in the face. "What makes you think I was kidding?"

One thing I like about this job is the travel. The flight and various layovers are long as hell, (especially when you can break the sound barrier on a whim) but when you got speed like me, all you need is ten minutes to take in an entire city. An hour? A godsend. I also learned German on the flight, which was cool. I now know some dozen different languages. Its some twenty hours later that I finally reach my destination.

Peru. More specifically, the Nazca desert. I musta done something right in a past life, because this place is just perfect for me. The base, a concrete dome surrounded by steel reinforced, fifteen feet high cement walls, is just sitting between the desert and the foot of a mountain. No innocent bystanders or nothin'.

Which is both good and bad news. It's isolated, so I can cut loose, something I rarely have a chance to do.

The bad news is…well, it's isolated. I estimate there's about three miles of open space before I reach the base in every direction. That means if I try to sneak in at superspeed, the trail of dust my slipstream creates will be seen 'cause I got no cover. And going in at regular speed would just mean that I'd trip a million alarms or worse, landmines. I've snuck onto enough military bases before (usually when they were intercepting aid intended for others) to I know when I'm beat.

Which means I gotta go in hard and fast, just like I like it. I reach into one of my pouches and pull out a pair of titanium brass knuckles. Luckily, I found an out-cropping of rocks to hide behind that puts me within a three-mile straight line of my target. I'm gonna need it for the first trick.

Choosing a boulder that's five times my size, I go to work. At speeds well over that of sound, I batter a large rock with my titanium reinforced superfast fists. You know how martial artists break cement blocks with their fists? They hit the blocks as hard as they can and instantly pull away, leaving the block to absorb all the kinetic energy. That's what I'm doing, but on a whole 'nother level. Within thirty seconds, the boulder is just a pile of smaller rocks, on the average about the size of regular bricks.

It takes me about five seconds to move the pile of once boulders directly into a path that places them directly in front of the fort, albeit some three miles away.

Remember when I said my grandfather was a superhero? His name was Super Sabre. He had superspeed, but unlike a lot of guys who had it, he didn't just run and hit people. He used his powers creatively.

As Sabre, a third generation mutant, I can use my powers even more creatively than my grandfather, God rest his soul. I know he's proud of me.

This trick however, is a little dangerous and needs some effort. It's inspired by Albert Einstein and his theory of relativity. See, everyone is connected to one another by gravity, no matter how big or small, there's a small, gravimetric attraction between everything. That's why whenever you watch shows like Star Trek, they always have some plot device that lets them travel at warp speed. Otherwise, lots of crap will get sucked in after you when moving at certain speeds.

And through a system of trial and error, I've discovered my body generates a forcefield that allows me to travel faster than the speed of sound without damaging those around me. What's more (and really cool), I've learned to use that field like a needy boyfriend.

Sabre cracked her neck, stretched her legs and readied herself for the task ahead. While she wasn't all that believing in the 'Nero Blood' crap Hoffman tried to feed her, she did know that his intelligence was always solid and whatever needed a fort was gonna be one tough nut to crack.

Prepared, Sabre sped some five hundred feet away and then circled back around. As she came back, her speed increased dramatically with almost each step. At one hundred feet, she'd broken the sound barrier. One hundred and fifty feet had taken her to mach four. By now she was an invisible blur to anyone who might be watching.

When Sabre sped past the piles of rocks she'd made, the mutant speedster barely slowed down as they were instantly lifted up off the ground by her slipstream, unraveling after her like yarn and followed the mutant like cruise missiles.

Carefully concentrating, Sabre manipulated her body's force field so that it had a firm grip on the rocks while she kept her eyes focused on the ground in front of her. If she tripped, Kim knew that the speeding rocks she'd hijacked would pulverize her into paste. The scene was almost like one out of Road Runner, wherein the hero was only a few steps ahead of high-speed peril. Sabre didn't allow herself to laugh at the thought. Distraction at this speed was far too dangerous.

A guard at the compound saw Sabre approaching. An instinct of danger and concern flared in his mind. But his brain hadn't even sent the signal for adrenalin to begin pumping before Sabre severed the connection between her and the rocks, and made a sharp right at the perimeter wall.

Ka-Thoom!

The rocks hit the wall with the force of run away meteors and pulverized the wall, utterly devastating the steel and cement barrier that was designed to hold fast against tank and mortar shells.

Men in various uniforms and of different nationalities, armed with weapons that looked lifted from Star Trek, rushed towards the hole. They were more than a little stunned by what they saw. Standing atop the wreckage of the wall, dust still wafting through the air, was a young woman in a skin-tight blue suit, a sword slashing downwards on the center. But what made it all seem so surreal was that the young woman was little under five and a half feet tall.

Sabre savored the looks of disbelief and astonishment before inquiring, "Okay, who wants the concussions, the contusions or just the plain beatings?"

Of course, given the fact that she could break the sound barrier on a whim, Sabre didn't feel anywhere near enough patience to wait for an answer. She took off and zipped through the men's lines, her arms straight out at her side. The men fell over like dominos, the air pressure created by her supersonic wake hitting them with the force of a sledgehammer. By the time all the men had fallen unconscious, Sabre was already examining the lock to the main building.

Heh, I never get tired of that 'it's just a little girl who's whopped our ass' look. Running through their lines like that, they just have to be near me for me to knock 'em out. At the speeds I reach and with my skill, air pressure is all I need. Grandpa would be proud.

But now that the cannon fodder's out of the way, I can get inside the main complex. According to the file, this bunker extends some twenty stories underground. The doors are solid steel and while I think I could bust them, charging in like that would be a really bad idea.

But like I said before, I musta done something right in a past life, because this little bunker uses an electronic keypad. I sprinkle on a small amount of dust, which collects on the six most often used keys of the ten. Concentrating, I run through hundreds of combinations before finding the right one. Wonder how many more rent-a-thugs this place has…?

The steel doors groaned loudly as they opened to reveal what looked like a storage facility for advanced weapons. There were racks for laser rifles, tanks that were sleek silver with cannons that glowed green mounted on the top interspaced with hover platforms lifted right out of Star Wars.

"Holy crap. When you're right you're right Hoffman," she said aloud. At superspeed, it took her only seconds to find the stairs to the lower level. The first level she searched was filled with the barracks of the men she'd beaten. Curiously though, she observed how the first level was filled with dozens of extra support beams. She reasoned that in the case of attack, the first level was a perfect buffer for the lower levels.

The second level was virtually deserted, filled with dust and support beams. It was the third level that really gathered her attention.

The room was brimming with technology. Dozens of columns reaching out from the floor like senior trees with wires in place of roots stretched from the floor to the ceiling and were covered with all types of buttons, display screens and circuitry. Wires connected virtually everything, and they themselves were covered in even more circuits.

"Reminds me of 'Nam, with tech in place of jungle," Kim thought to herself. Little devices like metal crabs scampered over the machinery, never giving the mutant a second thought.

Kim decided to stop wasting her time and raced out of the room to the lower levels. According to the files she was given, the second to last level was where she wanted to be. That held all the paper records regarding all the information that passed through this complex.

Sabre had just breached the entrance to the seventh level when she felt a disturbance in her force field, something she'd never felt before. A split second later, she felt something slam into her, sending her careening towards the far wall. With no time to right herself or stop, Kim concentrated and tightened the invisible field that protected her at superspeed.

"Ugh!" The impact jarred every bone in her body, but physically it was relative to running into a wall at regular, human speeds. Not the three hundred miles per hour casual pace Kim had been traveling, which would have shattered every bone in her body in the best-case scenario. It still hurt like a sonofabitch, though. Looking through the stars that clouded her vision Kim saw a young man with a shaved head, torn blue jeans and leather jacket looking down at her lecherously.

"Looks like ol' KopyKat's too much for ya, gook," chuckled the villain. He grabbed Kim by her wrist and hauled her up. "Nero's gonna give me a promotion once I give him your hide. After I have some fun first…"

Sabre felt the bastard pawing at her body, but refused to panic. She brought her free hand up to the man's ear, and snapped her finger.

Boom!

The slight sonic boom her fingers created was like a church bell tolling inside KopyKat's skull. He crumbled to the ground clutching his pulsating head. Kim stomped on his head for good measure, sending the mimic into unconsciousness.

"Bastard," Kim muttered before taking off deeper into the bowels of the base, only this time a little slower. One more level down, she heard the tell tale whirl of a gatling gun, and barely managed to move aside before three dozen bullets cut her down where she stood. She stole a glance down the long metal hall where her assailant was standing, and couldn't believe her eyes.

"What did I ever do to deserve such lameness as this?" Kim wondered.

At the end of the wall, standing eight feet tall and as wide as two line-backers, was a cybernetic gorilla. His chest was armor plated with a rocket launcher on his right shoulder and a gatling gun on his left. His right eye glowed green as he regarded Sabre.

"Monkeys? What did I ever do to deserve this?" Kim moaned.

"I am Ape of War, and I wiiiiiiiiiiillllllllll…" Sabre didn't hear the rest of the Ape's monologue as she kicked her body into high velocity in an attempt to overtake her foe before he could unleash his firepower. Lame-named or not, the ape was packing enough weapons to take on the National Guard.

The ploy wasn't completely successful, however. Ape of War's computer controlled weapons systems registered Sabre's movements, and fired. A half dozen missiles flew out of Ape's rocket launcher and his gatling gun began firing wildly in the hopes of hitting its superfast mark.

Not that any of that was nearly enough to stop Sabre. The bullets and missiles from her perspective were frozen in midair, and those she couldn't side step she simply pushed aside as if they were offending snow flakes. Sabre ran well past Ape of War, and then quickly doubled back.

Sabre slowed her pace moderately as she ran at Ape of War's exposed back. When she struck it, her momentum allowed her to easily lift his nine hundred pounds of metal and muscle into the air and sent him careening into the far wall as breakneck speeds. The cyborg ape didn't get up.

"A most creative use of power," a voice complimented. Sabre's head snapped around, looking for the source. She quickly realized the voice she was hearing, was in her head.

"So Hoffman sent you, did he? He never fails to amuse me."

"Lemme guess," Kim said aloud. "Nero Blood."

"Correct, though I'm not in the complex. Tell me, miss Kim Mia…" He drew out Sabre's name, as if to make a point. "What crimes did Hoffman accuse me of this time? Kennedy? The rise of extra normal hardware? Never mind, I already know. Key word induced memories. Hoffman is always flattering to me, though not always correct."

Kim instantly recognized her mind was being read, and then focused her speed internally. Nero's voice vanished inside her skull as her thoughts became too fast for anyone to read and became replaced by Nero's voice on unseen speakers inside the base.

"That certainly took you long enough, little girl. But at least you taught Ape of War and Kopykat a lesson. They were unduly cocky. A shame, I give Hoffman a bone and a skeleton crew after all these years and all he sends me is you." He sighed loudly, like a parent who'd been disappointed one too many times. "I really am saddened. I'm beginning to think he never really cared about Marcus at all."

"Hey!" Kim snapped. "If you're done being all mysterious, I don't suppose you can gimme one reason not to tear this place to the ground."

"Before you do, you may wish to take a look behind the far wall directly behind you."

"I just know this is one of those 'please don't throw me in the thorn patch' tricks," Kim scowled. This guy was unduly cocky, if nothing else. But Kim was determined to see this mission through to the end no matter what. She was stubborn like that.

The wall was perfectly seamless. Nothing to indicate a doorway of any kind, which meant she had to make one. A quick run through of the halls revealed that the one wall she'd been pointed at was in fact just the outer wall of a square this entire level had been centered around. Her curiosity was naturally piqued.

So she arbitrarily picked a spot at random, and started running her hand back and forth over the metal of the wall. The steel began to redden as the friction built. To Sabre it was like running her hand over a flame. It took some skill and more time than she would have liked, but the friction soon melted away enough of the wall to create an adequate doorway for Kim.

The smell was what hit her first. It was a combination of unwashed bodies, spoiled meat and bodily fluids all mixed into one creating almost tangible stench.

Then she saw the bodies.

There were two rows of eight. Men and women, though it was hard to, strapped down to filthy hospital beds. Their bodies were shrunken and malformed with tubes and wires running in and out, providing vital fluids and fuel. But their heads were abnormally swollen, supported by special pulleys that reached down from the ceiling. Cables and wires were run into their heads from the walls and floor.

"I trust you know of Modok, otherwise known as Mental Organism Designed Only for Killing?" Nero asked via the speakers. "Well, if you alter the formula that created him just a little, lobotomize your subject first and voila…!" To Kim Nero sounded like a high school student proudly displaying his science project. "…you have the perfect computers for not only storing information, but running your entire organization."

Sabre tensed. If Nero was telling the truth, then there was no way he'd let her walk away unchallenged. Hell, for all she knew she'd walked into a trap!

"But alas, the recent cost benefit analyses I've done just don't justify these wretched creatures anymore. Last year's model and all that. Thankfully, I can make up the losses in disinformation."

Sabre gasped as she saw electricity arcing off every piece of machinery in the room. Her first thought was to get the hell outta dodge, and she raced out the way she came. Once she was out though, she remembered the poor souls Nero had been using as his own personal servers. But when she smelled the burning flesh (and remembered the lobotomies) all she could see was red.

That bastard is not getting away with this. No freakin' way in hell. Running through the complex I see that this place is totally abandoned. He musta teleported his crew out while he was talking to me. I see some files here and there, but totally ignore it. Something tells me it wasn't a slip of the tongue, when he said this base was gonna spread disinformation.

Which means to me this place needs to be taken out. I run to the first two levels, where the majority of the support struts are. At mach 3, it's easy enough to punch through the things like butter using my titanium knuckles. Within the span of a minute, over fifty stone and steel supports are severed beyond repair. I see the roof sag, but it doesn't give. Nero built this place to last.

That's okay though. Apparently when they ditched this place, they didn't see fit to remove the weapons. Most likely to give this place some credibility for whatever illusion Nero wants to create.

I run into the weapons lockers and remove every last one. Grenades I place in door ways, bombs on the outer walls. With the bullets, I disassembled them and pack the gun powder into some crates I found. Finding key places to set these makeshift bombs takes a few relative minutes, but I manage. After moving, hauling and preparing to demolish this base, it feels like I've been doing this for hours. Looking at my watch, I see that it's been ten minutes. Yeah, superspeed can bite ya in the ass at times. But everything's set for my last trick.

Dangerous doesn't begin to describe what I'm about to do. I rip out of the complex at top speed, and don't stop until I'm some fifty miles away. Luckily, the Nazca desert is largely empty, and the towns nearby are easy enough to steer around.

It takes me a good hundred yards to fully stop when I put on the breaks. My feet dig me into a trench, but I'm used to it by now. Looking back the way I came, I brace myself for what's next.

If I manipulate my bio field just right, I can collect all the ambient energy in the air into my body and store it. Sounds a lot less dangerous than it actually is.

Practically speaking, it means the faster you run, the more energy you create, like particle accelerators. But, to even approach those speeds, I need to build up a whole hell of a lot of momentum. And I have to manipulate my bio-field just right, otherwise I'll become a five and a half mile long stain. I've done this only two times before and it was far from perfect. Third time's the charm…?

Sabre took a moment to offer up a silent prayer, and was off.

For the first three miles of her journey, she slowly increased her speed to just over that of the speed of sound.

For the next ten miles, she breached mach 2, then mach 3. Her speed gradually increased with each yard, the landscape becoming little more than blobs to her vision.

By the time she was within a mile of her target, Sabre, granddaughter of the World War Two hero Supersabre, was traveling at over three quarters the speed of light. Her body glowed as electricity freely traveled up and down it, generated by her speeds. Pulling her fist back as she approached the base, Sabre prepared to release every last erg of energy she'd absorbed from the start of her run, until now.

Kh-thoom!

The complex disappeared as a massive explosion of white light overtook it, producing a mushroom cloud roughly twenty stories tall that could be seen for miles away. Then the light faded, all that was left of the base was a large crater.

Some distance away, lying unconscious on the grass, was a thin, frail young woman dressed in a blue suit as a homage to her grandfather. The suit was torn and frayed, steam billowing into the air from her smoldering body. She was deathly still.

The first thing Kim Mai felt when she awoke was thirst. Her throat was so parched she couldn't even swallow, much less complain about the pain in the rest of her body. Something she very much wished to do.

"Here."

Kim cracked her eyes open to see Hoffman holding out a bottle of Gatorade for her. She snatched it and guzzled it down.

"You feeling okay?"

Sabre took a moment to take in her surroundings. She was resting in a hospital bed with an I.V in her wrist, probably re-hydrating her after she pulled her 'super charger' act. The room was empty save for herself, Hoffman and Irene.

"How do you feel?" asked Irene.

"Thirsty," Kim quipped. "Keep it comin' Hoffman."

Hoffman rolled his eyes and handed the young mutant another Gatorade as he asked. "Did you find anything? And why'd you destroy the base?"

"Well," Kim sighed, "I found out you're not insane. That Nero guy does exist…"

"I already knew that."

"…And I destroyed the base because Nero said he was gonna use it to spread disinformation."

Hoffman glared at Kim. "Or he was lying and manipulated you into covering his tracks."

Sabre shrugged dismissively, "That thought crossed my mind. But if it's damned if you do, damned if you don't, I'd rather do."

Hoffman snorted at that.

"How do you feel, Kim?" Irene asked sweetly.

"I'll be out of here in two days," Kim answered confidently. "I hope you brought me some books."

"We did. But we also wish to talk to you about another matter."

"Shoot."

"Before I begin, I must warn you what I am about to ask of you is considerably more dangerous than what was required of you in the past," Irene explained impassively. "I would fully understand if you chose to refuse."

"pfft Bring it on."

"Just remember you asked for it kid." Hoffman dropped a folder in Kim's lap. When she opened it, she was more than a little surprised by what she saw.

"Force Works? What do you guys want with these fascists?" Kim asked disbelieving.

"How is their work any different from yours and ours?" Irene smiled.

"They're not me," Kim said simply.

"At any rate, they have a problem. Or will, to be precise." Hoffman placed his hands behind his back in what Kim considered his classic 'Patton' pose.

"What, you can see the future now?" Kim asked flippantly.

"After a fashion."

"When the team first debuted," Irene began, "they began a campaign in their base city of Metro City to purge it of the drug trade. They were surprisingly effective, especially considering the fact that the city was a major port for drugs coming into America."

"I sense a 'but' coming up."

"But…" Hoffman continued, "they didn't eliminate the demand for drugs. There have been two attempted coups on Force Works at date, both efforts to return the drug trade to the city to its previous level."

"So?" Kim asked. "Bring this around to me."

"Several of my sources have indicated to me that things in Metro City are coming to a boil. There have been no overt or covert efforts by members of organized crime to move into the city, indicating someone else may already have first dibs. Someone with enough power to keep regular criminals out…"

"And enough power to feel confident enough to challenge Force Works," Irene finished.

"So, am I supposed to warn these guys or what?"

Hoffman shook his head. "We only know the what, not the who and why. But we know whatever's gonna happen, it'll likely happen soon."

"What'll happen?"

"The shit meeting the fan. And we want you inside the city, ready to help Force Works, when it does."

"Why?"

"Because Force Works, unlike the majority of other hero teams out there, have proven themselves quite sympathetic to our cause," Irene explained serenely. "There are other benefits as well. The team has a multi million dollar operating budget, multi cultural appeal, experience and moral credibility to both the left and right wing. They would be of great assistance to us, and us to them."

"So basically, I help bail them out of the mess they're in, and see if I can get them to sign up?"

"That's correct," Irene affirmed.

Kim examined the file and smiled. Something told her this was the start of something new. "Sounds good to me. When do I leave…?"

I'd like to give Danrilor and Rahneman, thanks for the many Force Works reviews on I know I rarely reply (largely because of publishing deadlines) but I do read every review and am quite thankful for them. Also, I know FW hasn't been up to snuff since Eric the Red in issue 12, but this issue and following ones are gonna change that.


	25. Siege of Metro City Part 1

_Colorado, USA. The residence of Margaret Moonstar and William Lonestar_

"We have to tell her," Margaret told her husband as she pulled a steak out of the fridge, "for Heaven's sake, she's our daughter!"

The two parents of the super-heroine Mirage were starting dinner as they discussed their state of affairs. Lately, the subject of their daughter came up more often than not.

"It's not like we haven't tried," William defended, "she barely returns our phone calls and emails, and when she does she's so hurried I can barely get a word in edgewise!"

"I know, I know," sighed Margaret, "running that team of hers is hard work. But still, we can't keep something this…"

"Big?" William offered with a hint of humor.

"Thin ice." Margaret snapped reflexively, to which her husband only smiled mischievously.

As their conversation continued, the entirety of their homestead was constantly and quietly monitored by specially designed security scanners that registered everything from body heat, moisture in the air and even the state of the houseplants. At the insistence of Nova, Kymaera and Speedball, the homes of all close family members were protected with state of the art devises that would alert the team to any and all potential threats to their loved ones, who were perhaps the greatest weakness of any hero. The systems were small and un-obstructive, unnoticeable even to some who were looking directly at the system itself, yet powerful enough to scan for any abnormalities two miles in any direction, smart to recognize any friend that might come along unannounced and relay all that information back to the Work Place Tower in less than three nano-seconds. Wiz Kid, the designer, while reluctant to call the system fool proof, was immensely proud of the system, considering it one of his finest works to date.

As the two began dinner, the alarms watched vigilantly as always. Then, suddenly, six different scanners set to detect six different intrusions, among them teleportation and mutants of Alpha level or higher, **_screamed_**.

**Marvel 2000 Presents**

**Force Works 22**

**The siege of Metro City**

**Part 1**

"**The first Gauntlet."**

_Metro City, The Work Place_

"Bobby, why are you giggling?"

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"You're a lousy liar, you know that?"

"Some might say that's a good thing," Bobby replied, still resting his head on his hands as he smiled contently at the ceiling

"Not me, spill."

Bobby Greggs crooked his head towards his companion. The undisputed leader of Force Works, Danielle Moonstar, AKA, Mirage was sitting nude beside him, her legs drawn up to her chest as he rested under the sheets.

"I just think it's funny that a woman who can look death in the face would be so nervous as to ask 'was it good for you too'," Bobby explained, "and actually mean it."

"Yeah well, I'll level; I haven't had much experience in the arts carnal," Danielle leaned down and rested her head on Bobby slowly, physical intimacy in small and somewhat unfamiliar steps, "most men seem to think I'm carrying a pair down there."

Bobby chuckled softly, "I think I can testify otherwise."

"Not what I was looking for."

Bobby gave a dismissive snort, "Don't think for a second being a hard ass in the field makes you any less a woman or decent person. You've got nothing on the drill sergeants at Fort Bragg, and it's because of your leadership we actually managed to stand up to the Avengers. You might be in ass in battle, but that's better being too slack."

"I suppose," Dani replied unconvincingly.

"Dani? Two things. One, you're even more beautiful when you pout," Bobby began, "and two, I have a healing factor."

Danielle leaned in to kiss Bobby's face, "You really know what to say to a woman…"

"Alert F! Alert F!" The entire building filled with the loud booming noise of alarms.

"Alert F? What's alert F?"

It took the pair only a few seconds to remember their alert system, which was far from complicated. The blood drained from both their faces as they remembered exactly what 'Alert F' stood for.

"Family!"

A minute and a half later, the Stealthwing alongside Nova the Human Rocket tore out of the Workplace Hangar. Nova, slammer and faster than the Force Works' transport, peeled away and was gone from sight within seconds. Even the most untrained eye could see the desperation in their flight.

Below, on the street level, hordes of men and women marched towards the front entrance of the Work Place. They were of mixed ethnic descent, some Hispanic, others African American or Asian mixed in with Caucasians. At first glance, they looked normal. But their features were hard and rigid, as though their faces were formed from solid steel. They made their way into the Work Place, unobstructed by the security system designed to withstand scores of Sentinels. There was nothing to stop them as they obeyed the commands of their silent master, and went about their work.

Force Works' departure hardly went unnoticed by those who were within Metro City itself. Christopher Bedlam, self-titled King Bedlam, watched the snow white trail of jet exhaust break down in the early morning sky. Taking a bite of his breakfast apple, Bedlam realized he never felt more alive. Today was the day he and his allies seized their destiny. They stood atop an old row house several blocks away from Force Works' headquarters, laying in wait. Lodestone blazed with electrical energy, seeing the battle to come as one small yet vital step to reclaiming her long lost son from his crime-lord father. Warhead smoldered with power, eager to avenge his brother's death at the hands of Nova. King Bedlam chuckled silently to himself, his telepathic powers having long ago divined that Warhead had no brother, simply false memories implanted by the people who'd made him into the hulking powerhouse he now was. Unknown to the radioactive cyborg, he'd 'avenged' his brother five times over. Smiling Tiger just growled, eager for the kill as the super strong lady ninja Delilah stood silently with her arms crossed. In contrast, the once Thunderbolt Charcoal dreaded the coming confrontation. He was the closest thing to a decent person in the entire Cabal, recruited not only because his strengths matched the weaknesses of a particular, but because Bedlam wanted a team whipping boy that would draw attention away from himself. In any case, Bedlam knew he could count on Charcoal to do his part, he'd seen to it personally.

And then there were the recent additions that he'd recruited since his Cabal assaulted Tartarus. A young man in a Harlequin costume who kept raking two dark blue knives over one another, and a young blond woman in sleek yet ancient blood red armor. She kept an old, burlap sack tied to her belt with an odd brown stain at the bottom. King Bedlam knew better than to ask what was inside, though he had his ideas. Anyone who could balance the power of Tarene was a welcome addition, in any case.

King Bedlam didn't concern himself with exactly why Force Works had shot out of their headquarters like a bat out of hell. With any luck, they'd exhaust themselves and upon returning would be easy pickings. King Bedlam didn't allow himself to dwell on that thought too long. He knew in his gut that Force Works would never be easy prey.

But all the same, that's all they were now. Prey.

And in a hotel room across town but still within view of Force Works' tower, a young woman of Vietnamese descent took a slow drag of her cigarette. She'd just been informed of Force Works' departure, and remembered enough of her grandfather's old war stories to recognize the calm before the storm. And in her gut she felt it was shaping up to be one hell of a storm.

She was on pins and needles, truth be told. Never before had she tested her mettle in this way, nor did she have any idea what to expect. But there was a good fight to be fought, and in truth, that was all she needed to know. Her grandfather would be ashamed at any less.

"Nova! Nova, what's the situation!"

The members of Force Works, save Rahne and Bobby, found themselves surprised at the level of emotion their leader was displaying as she shouted into the plane's long distance radio. They imagined their leader as a woman who could walk into hell without breaking a sweat. To see this one woman unnerved unsettled them all. No words of comfort could be offered over the roar of the engines, as they were pressed to maximum output.

"Dani, this is Nova. I'm at the ranch and your parents are fine," The voice of Nova the Human Rocket informing her that her parents were fine was like a Heavenly choir to the young Cheyenne. She let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding and slumped back in her chair. But only for a moment.

"Any idea what set off the alarm?" asked Mirage.

"None whatsoever boss, but you'll wanna get here ASAP anyways."

Mirage didn't press further. Truth be told, she was happy to have an excuse to see her parents, whom she hadn't had a serious conversation with in weeks, months even. The illusionist hero leaned back and concentrated on slowing down her pounding heart.

The Stealthwing settled into a silent hover above the ranch, and the team descended as Arsenal helped Mirage to the ground. Though her demeanor was stoic, inwardly Danielle was a conflict of emotions. She was happier than words could say that her parents were fine, but felt a little guilty that it took a false alarm to bring her back home.

But she assured herself things would be fine and normal, even if all her parents intended to do was whine like other parents about how their neglectful child never calls. It was an illusion she held to as she and her team entered the cabin, saw Nova sitting comfortably in a recliner nursing a cup of coffee across from her parents, who were talking the ear off the Human Rocket about embarrassing youthful indiscretions of their daughter. The illusion of things being fine and normal shattered when Danielle saw her mother's bulging stomach.

Danielle's jaw dropped to floor, "Mom…?"

And could say nothing more.

"Dani!"

Both parents were on Mirage instantly, with loving hugs that failed to do anything to relieve Danielle's shock. When they finally stopped, Dani found the words she was looking for.

"You're pregnant? How did this happen?"

"Vell you see," Speedball began, with his best 'Einstein' imitation voice, "zee mommy, she does a bad thing with zee daddy, and…"

"Shut it!" Danielle snapped, "mom, dad, how come you never told me?"

While Force Works watched this impromptu family reunion with smirks of amusement, Wiz Kid issued several silent mental commands into his tech-pack. Always suspicious, the teenage genius wasn't convinced it was just a false alarm that had brought them out here.

"How come you guys never told me I'm having a…" the fact that she didn't know the gender of her future sibling was like a blow to Mirage's gut.

"Brother and sister. Twins," Her mother explained, "and we tried! But you were always so busy, and we didn't want to just drop it on you!"

"Two more Moonstars?" Kymaera chuckled, "look out world!"

"And finding out like this is better!"

"Dani, we need to go." Wiz Kid's voice was always serious, but even the most naïve of members could recognize the sharper tone.

"What do you mean? Can't it wait…?"

"Now, Dani!"

Danielle looked towards her parents, "Mom, dad, I…we…we have to go. We'll talk later."

Like all good parents, they told her to be careful as the team rushed out the door.

"Are ye alright?" Wolfsbane asked her long time friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine," It took less than a second for Dani's leadership skills to take back over. Wiz Kid had summoned the Stealthwing down and they piled in as quickly as they could.

"Wiz Kid! Sit rep!" Mirage ordered.

"Someone's has control of the Work Place," Wiz Kid explained as everyone strapped in, "they triggered only three of a dozen fail safes and passive ones at that. They know what they're doing, and have free reign in our headquarters."

"Are you sure?" Kymaera asked hesitantly, "maybe you've got a bug in the system or something."

"One that happens to lure us as far away from home as far as possible? How likely is that in _our_ profession?"

X-Treme slammed the accelerator throttle forward so hard the entire team was thrown back in their seats, "Not damn likely."

Twenty seconds later, Colorado wasn't even a dot in the distance for the team.

King Bedlam watched with his Cabal as the Stealthwing returned, far sooner than he expected, in truth. Not nearly enough time for a mission, he knew. Perhaps they went somewhere for an early breakfast?

No matter. He nodded to Paradigm, a mutant technomaster who was ironically infected with the techno-organic virus. The young man of gold and black was a follower who knew what to do. Paradigm reached out with his powers, and began to quickly seize control of Force Works' most valuable and vulnerable asset at the moment, their jet.

Totally ignorant of the threat posed to them by Bedlam's Cabal, Force Works' attention was completely focused on their tower. The Stealthwing circled around the twenty story building that had until recently been their sole sanctuary in their chaotic lives.

"See anything?" Mirage asked as she looked out over X-Treme's shoulder at the Tower outside the cockpit window.

"Nothing," Answered X-Treme.

"I can see detect some movement on the lower levels," Wiz Kid informed the team, "All remote scanners have decided to deactivate themselves. I can't tell what's going on inside."

X-Treme observed a red light flashing in his consul with alarm, "I think I've got a pretty descent idea!"

The Stealthwing pulled away from the Work Place Tower seconds before some half dozen laser turrets alongside mini-missile launchers emerged and strafed the Stealthwing's former position. The aircraft pulled up hard and fast, quickly removing itself from the kill zone as the sky exploded with a blinding display of weapon's fire one might associate with midnight bombing raids over Baghdad as opposed to an American city.

"Good work Adam," complimented Mirage, even though her stomach was churning and she was forced to hold onto a handlebar attached to the pilot's seat for dear life.

"That… wasn't me."

The world of Force Works jerked sharply to the left then upwards towards the Heavens in a sharp, terrifying climb.

"Nova!" Dani was only barely able to force her teammate's name out through the stress of the Gee forces and strain of barely holding onto the handlebar that kept her from becoming a big red blot in the rear of the cabin.

The Human Rocket needed no orders, however. He activated his flight powers and went into action in seconds. First, he grabbed Moonstar and strapped her safely into one of the seats, and blasted out the exit hatch. Nova was outside, just about to reach for the ship when it plunged into the clouds underneath at breakneck speeds, the orange blaze of the thrusters glowing even brighter as it ran a collision course to the earth below.

Nova shot after it, and within seconds was flying parallel to the aircraft. He pressed backwards in hopes of flying the craft, and felt his heart skip a beat when he felt the steel crumble against his skin. Instinctively he knew what the problem was. While he was strong enough to move the aircraft any which way he desired, the metal was a different story compared to him. It was like trying to move a Ming vase with a backhoe, or to be more accurate, a Ming Vase that was traveling over two hundred miles per hour.

While Nova tried to force the Stealthwing to pull up from the outside, Arsenal and X-Treme struggled with the controls inside, pulling with all their might to get the wing flaps up. Only seconds before it would have been too late, whatever seized control of the craft relented. Every vein in X-Treme's arms presented themselves and he roared as he just barely pulled the Stealthwing out of its nosedive. The high tech aircraft shot down 33rd street, its wake overturning parked cars, bowling over morning joggers and doing more to wake early morning commuters than any cup of Joe ever could.

But Force Works wasn't out of the woods yet, not by a long shot. With the end of the block rushing towards them like a freight train, X-Treme jerked the controls and the plane pulled up harshly, barely avoiding spearing the office building at the end of the block. Window panes exploded outwards as the Stealthwing climbed the face of the building with only inches to spare. The high tech aircraft shot high into the air like a bottle rocket, when, without warning, the engines died.

Tarot watched with disgust as Paradigm commanded Force Works' jet, treating it and it's cargo like a cat might play with a mouse. She truly loathed the road vengeance was leading her down, but couldn't bring herself to voice those opinions, even when the lives of two former friends were at stake.

"That's enough," King Bedlam finally ordered, "bring them down before they can gather their wits and abandon ship."

"As you wish, Christopher." Paradigm answered emotionlessly.

The Stealthwing fell towards terra firma like a rock, it's occupants filled with a healthy dose of fear but none bothering to scream. Adam Sol worked fervently at the controls, trying to get something, anything to work. He almost breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the engines kick in. But he drew in even more air when he realized that the nose of the plane was pointed directly at the ground, approaching faster by the second.

He screamed this information back to his teammates, and only word managed to slice through everything in the hopes of saving their young lives.

"Speedball!"

Not two blinks later, the Stealthwing, along with Nova who tried in vain to halt the descent, crashed into the Metro City Museum of Natural History at full speed. Jet shot erupted from the engines in all directions before igniting, transforming the building from a work of art to a raging inferno. The flames spread like a brushfire through the museum, burning hot enough to turn humans to ash within seconds, and the blaze was still in its infancy.

Not so deep inside the Work Place, the commandeered headquarters of Force Works, a single man who once had brown hair and oval glasses watched Force Works' crash and observed the Cabal slowing moving towards the crash site while tin men and women around him went about their programmed work.

The man felt as though fate itself was intervening on his behalf. He'd assumed control of their Tower easily enough, but with all the fail-safes built in by that little cripple, he knew he only had an hour at best before he was discovered. Stumbling across their emergency protocols by chance, the once man was easily able to lure the team away and seize control. And by the time the self-described heroes had returned, they found themselves entangled by another foe.

Heroes…if the once man had any salvia after his many transformations, he'd spit on the idea. Force Works were no heroes. They and their kind, were the single greatest threat humanity. And the traitors who allied themselves with these abominations were even worse in his eyes. They were gifted by fate, and decided to use those gifts against humanity!

The once man would take no chances with this coming conflict. Observing the Cabal closely through high-powered cameras that displayed their features upon monitors as if they were right next door. He decided he would allow them to soften up Force Works, before his own soldiers swooped down and eliminated both teams. As far as first blood went, that wouldn't be half bad.

King Bedlam and his Cabal strode towards the charred husk of a museum down Columbia Pike like marauding warlords surveying their latest conquest. People abandoned their cars in the street as the deadly group sauntered down the street and even the bravest cop hesitated to do anything before backup arrived. The power and evil that seemed to radiate off them was almost tangible.

Standing at the outer most edge of the Museum's footsteps, King Bedlam the burning building as a victory slash funeral pyre. All his months of work, training and careful preparation accumulated to this moment. Still, the self made king wasn't about to let his joyous mood override his common sense. Confirm the kill above all else.

"Chucky," King Bedlam emphasized the name in an almost playful manner, well aware of how much Charcoal loathed that particular nickname, "be a sport and bring out their corpses, will you?"

Charcoal lumbered forward and into the fire, his hulking obsidian form not the least bit affected by the raging fires. Charcoal knew better than to resist Bedlam in any fashion. Whenever the thought even crossed his mind, his head became a mass of crippling confusion and uncertainty. Better than obey, he thought instinctively, than to be crippled like that.

The Cabal watched Charcoal stomp into the burning corpse of the museum, and then waited patiently. One minute passed, then two. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, there was a crack of thunder that startled all the villains but one, and the clear morning clouds became ominous and disgorged a virtual monsoon upon the museum and only the museum, dampening the raging fires.

Then came a sound like a muffled explosion. Once, twice, and then Charcoal was ejected head over heels through the air to land several feet in front of his fellow members of the Cabal, his ebony body smoldering and cracked while he floating in and out of consciousness.

The gathered villains watched as the flames parted to reveal a beaten, bloodied and very pissed off Force Works. Their bright and colorful uniforms were marred by soot along with more than their fair share of cuts and bruises. Although it was nearly invisible against the backdrop of the raging fire, Bedlam knew that it had been Speedball's forcefield that protected the young heroes from both the crash and subsequent flames.

The moment Mirage saw Bedlam's Cabal, her mind was racing. The radioactive powerhouse Warhead. Delilah, superstrong assassin. Paradigm, techno organic master of machines. Lodestone, fury with magnetic power. Smiling Tiger, urban stalker. Tarot, mutant master of the arcane. Charcoal, fiery power with strength to match. And two new additions that worried Moonstar, the powerful and skilled Examplar Conquest and the utterly insane Madcap.

"Fitting, isn't it?" Bedlam mocked, his deep and throaty voice easily making itself heard over the crackling fire, "it was in this museum that your team had it's first mission. And in its ashes… is where we're going to put you in the ground."

"We don't have time for this Bedlam," Mirage answered back as Force Works stood only a few yards away from the burning entrance of the Natural History Museum. The raging fire was like a searing wall unto itself, held back only by Speedball's powers and then only barely, "surrender, now, or we'll go through you. And I won't be responsible for what happens."

"Now, now, Danielle, do you think we came all this way just to surrender?"

Mirage wasn't too surprised that King Bedlam knew her real name, but she was concerned about the fact that he hadn't claimed any credit for taking control of their tower. Bedlam might be a slow and careful planner, but he was also a gloater. He'd happily boast about how he had assumed control of their haven or whatever. Which meant a third factor. Which meant as bad as their situation was, it was going to get much worse before they got better. But first things first. Get past Bedlam, access the situation and decide what to do from there.

With an inferno behind her and a cadre of deadly super-powerful criminals in front of her, Mirage instantly knew what to do to reclaim the advantage.

"Force Works! Omega-six!" Dani snapped. But what happened next startled the heroes.

Warhead and Paradigm released twin energy blasts in front of the young heroes. While they struck no one, they landed where maneuver omega six called several members to be. The two Cabal members reacted with a swift and precise counter attack that startled the team into inaction for a split second, but that was all the time they needed.

In that instant, Force Works lost the initiative and the Cabal wasted no time in claiming it.

The supposed Examplar Conquest, bristling with power, somersaulted towards Tarene, the force of both feet crashing into the young woman's stomach sending both combatants hurtling back into the inferno. Warhead and Nova slammed together like two runaway trains, and flew high into the air, trading punches and energy blasts like baseball cards. Charcoal picked up Kymaera bodily and slammed her into the pavement, creating one painful hole. Kymaera kicked out with both feet, catching the once 'Burning Man' in the chest.

"Nobody manhandles me on the first date!" The Atlantean princess snarled as she began pummeling Charcoal. Suddenly, she felt her foe's temperature skyrocket, and barely her hand back before it was burned. The behemoth standing before now was awash in one of the hottest fires the young woman could recall, and snarling at her, "Except maybe you."

Techno organic tentacles wrapped themselves around Wiz Kid and slung him into a nearby wall, some twenty feet in the air. Armor plating, retro-rocket boosters and pre planned programming all slipped into place, bringing Taki to a gentle hover.

Paradigm, the techno-organic mutant, flew after him with the speed of a paper airplane. Hardly a threatening pace, but Wiz Kid took no chances.

"Techno organic are you?" Taki smirked, "like I haven't thought of a dozen ways to disable someone like you."

A green energy bolt shot out of Wiz Kid's wrist attachment and slammed into Paradigm. To Taki's horror, the black and gold creature only sped up and slammed into the hero. The technological hero felt something in his chest snap, but once again, armor plating and special force fields activated, preventing his foe from infecting him with the techno-organic virus, but effectively trapped Wiz Kid within a cocoon of his own defenses.

"I am hardly a stagnate creature," Paradigm coolly explained as his form flowed over Wiz Kid's, searching and prodding for any possible entry or opening, "I have devoted myself to evolving, to learning. And I am most curious about how I will evolve, once I assimilate you."

Taki could hear the metal of his defenses groan, and he become worried what he would hear snap next.

"Hell," X-Treme muttered as Delilah threw a surprisingly skilled right cross. X-Treme deflected it with his left wrist. Without wasting a moment, he leapt over the super-strong assassin. Delilah removed two sias that were secured to her back. X-Treme removed both his axe and double bladed sword from behind his.

"Mine are bigger," warned X-Treme. Delilah charged forward, and X-Treme easily parried. What happened next surprised Adam. The superstrong woman head-butted the Shi'ar warrior and while he was stunned, wrapped her arms around his waist and used her powerful legs to propel them both high through the air. Twenty feet in the air and half a block down, they returned to the earth with X-Treme on the bottom, creating a four-foot wide pothole.

The hybrid warrior saw stars on the edge of his vision and struggled to think, let alone breathe or move.

"When will you men learn," Delilah purred as she brought her fist up slowly, "it's really not about size, it's about power."

X-Treme moved his head to the size just seconds before his foe's fist would have ploughed clear through his skull. It sounded like a bomb had just gone off next to his head, but hard trained instincts kicked in automatically. A left cross dislodged the powerful woman from his chest, and Adam was on his feet in moments.

"It's also about skill," Adam corrected her.

Delilah smiled like the lioness she was, "Then lets put it to the test."

And they did.

Speedball grabbed Wolfsbane and the two of them bounded over Smiling Tiger and Madcap, knowing that fighting with a fire to your back was pretty damn stupid. Almost the very same second reached terra firma, Arsenal slammed into them like a freight train.

"Sorry," Arsenal grunted. They dragged themselves to their feet only to see Lodestone, Madcap and Smiling Tiger only yards away.

"Looks like all that iron in your blood makes you just a wee bit vulnerable to my blasts," Lodestone shrugged, and another lightning like blast came forth, sending Arsenal flying down the street. Lodestone followed after at an almost leisurely pace.

Wolfsbane and Speedball could only watch helplessly, as their enemies were on them in seconds. Smiling Tiger tackled Wolfsbane, and the two animorphs hacked and slashed at one another. Speedball arrogantly ignored Madcap as he rushed to aid the woman he loved, and paid the price as he felt a terrible slash across his back.

Speedball cried out and fell to the ground in a heap. Even though he'd been involved in many a battle, Speedball's powers usually spared him a great deal of pain even the most powerful of his teammates often felt. Speedball, in searing agony, reached around almost in disbelief of the wound. He felt a sticky substance that couldn't be blood and felt his bubbles rushing out of he wound.

"You must be in agony," Madcap's voice sounded like that of a bad Saturday morning cartoon villain, high pitched and squeaky. He stepped over Speedball's prone form carefully, "but you mustn't think this is a bad thing. Oh no, no, no. To feel nothing, be it pain or pleasure, nothing at all, that would be infinitely worse."

Speedball raised his right hand to blast the Harlequin villain with pure kinetic energy, so Madcap decided to illustrate his point by bring his blue knife downwards, slicing into Speedball's palm and pinning the fist to the ground.

"Yeeargh!" Speedball nearly passed out, and Madcap continued with his calm explanation.

"Trust me, I speak from experience. But ironically, my King Bedlam helped me make sense of it all, my fate, my…condition," Madcap stared at his own reflection in the glowing blue knife he wielded. Speedball didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know these knives were specially created with him in mind, "you see, he helped me realize it was my mission to make others appreciate the things they take for granted. Things like pain." The insane villain raised his remaining knife into the air, "and you're my first student."

A blast of pure kinetic energy slammed into Madcap's solar plexus, and propelled him into the body of a 1998 Pontiac. The body of the car and Madcap's body folded into one another nicely like a macabre jig-saw puzzle.

Speedball couldn't care less. Mustering his strength, he grabbed the knife that pinned his hand to the street, and pulled. The Masked Marvel screamed silently as the blade came loose and out of his palm. His hand was bleeding a rainbow like substance onto the pavement while pouring out energy. Speedball was beginning to feel weaker by the minute, and he saw only one option.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated and changed back into his human form. The damage combined with his swift transformation and lack of pain was incredibly disorientating. It was as if his head was stuffed with cotton.

Robbie Baldwin heard a sound that resembled broken glass, and looked towards Madcap. To his horror, the insane monster was literally peeling himself out of the car he'd been blasted into, all the while staring at Speedball with a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"Oh, shit!"

Robbie changed back to Speedball just as Madcap pulled himself free. Speedball jumped backwards while releasing a blast of kinetic bubbles to avoid the next lunge, but Madcap's insanity provided him with a surprising degree of agility, and he easily side stepped the blast and came up only inches short with his blades. Speedball back-pedaled as fast as he could, Madcap and his blades never more than a foot behind.

Danielle Moonstar barely ducked underneath a scythe aimed at her neck, the swing so close she could feel the staff brush by her head. The lethal weapon was wielded by Marie Ange Colbert, better known to her friends and associates as Tarot for her ability to animate and bring to life the arcane cards she held to life as powerful puppets. Right now, Tarot had assumed the form of death, an irony on so many levels that Dani had to choke out a bitter laugh. Off to the side, Bedlam watched as his ladylove attempted to murder Force Works' leader.

"Letting your girlfriend do all the heavy work?" Mirage smirked as she dodged another swipe. Though Tarot was certainly a dangerous foe, Dani was well trained and skilled in regards to hand to hand combat. Holding Tarot off for a few minutes was hardly a walk in the park, but doable.

King Bedlam looked at her coolly, "We live in a world of equality, Mirage, as you well know. And it's as if I'm not doing my fair share."

Mirage rolled her eyes at the remark. Enough was enough she decided, former friend or not Mirage knew she had to stop pulling her punches and start pulling her team together while she still had one. The mutant warrior unleashed two snap kicks, one to Tarot's stomach and face, and spun to face King Bedlam.

She concentrated, summoning the energy she used to create her psionic arrows to wipe that smug expression off Bedlam's face. Normally, creating them took only a split second. Three seconds passed, then another three. It didn't take the young Cheyenne long to realize that King Bedlam, who's powers dealt with creating telepathic confusion, was directing his powers at her. Worse, he was likely blanketing the area, so while his team was undoubtedly protected; her's was hindered just a little bit. And in a battle for life and death, every little bit counted.

Dani was about to switch to the real and deadlier arrows she carried for emergencies like this when a sword slashed into her side, just below her ribs. The yellow and blue uniform Mirage wore was for more than decoration, thankfully. Made from a special combination of Kevlar and unstable molecules, it was virtually bullet proof, flame proof and knife proof but like everything else it had it's limits. Mirage stumbled back to see that Tarot had assumed the form of a Black Knight, along with a huge ass sword. For whatever reason though, Tarot didn't press the attack, rather she repositioned herself between Danielle and Bedlam, waiting for the other woman to make the first move.

Touching her side to feel how deep the cut was (flesh wound compared to past injuries), Mirage began to feel increasingly worried. King Bedlam and his cronies were proving harder to defeat than they had any right to be and they were no closer to finding out who had seized control of the Work Place. Waiting for the other shoe to drop when the first one was kicking the crap out of you sucked hard, Mirage thought. Tarot gripped her weapon firmly, and attacked.

The crimson armored Conquest strolled through fires hot enough to melt steel plating carelessly as she went about her business. Her godly powers protected that which she was carrying, and she had no desire to rush her business. After all, the burning building was no more a danger to her than the fog of an early morning.

Several feet away, doubled over on her hands and knees in pain, was the Thunder Goddess Tarene.

"Oh come now, Tarene, that was barely more than a love tap," Conquest chided. Conquest pulled her foot back and punted the young goddess through the air, her powerful bodysmashing a hole in three walls before skidding to a stop, "I knew your time with these pathetic mortals would soften you, but I didn't think they could defang a goddess of Asgard this thoroughly."

"What do you care?" Tarene coughed as she shakily got to her feet, pushing herself up against the wall as she tried to will the world around her to stop spinning.

Conquest shook her head with disappointment, "You still don't have any questions, after all this time, do you? Look at your hammer, Tarene. Do you think those striplings of fallen gods, the Everlasting, could have created such a powerful weapon?"

Tarene, against her better judgment, glanced down at the golden war hammer that she had wielded as long as she could remember (which wasn't very long at all). It never once occurred to her where it had come from. To her, it was as natural a part of her identity as her blue eyes.

"Your hammer stolen from Odin's secret arsenal, forged from the very same mold that created the sacred mjolnir," Conquest explained, "we gave it to those fools, the Everlasting, who in turn bonded it to you."

"You're lying," Tarene hissed, "you aren't powerful enough to manipulate the Everlasting, no one is!"

In truth, Tarene had no real idea how powerful the Everlasting really were. All she knew was how they haunted her nightmares relentlessly and forced her into her neophyte life. And if they could scare her, she reasoned, they had to be pretty powerful.

"Oh sweet, naïve Tarene, you have no idea of my power, let alone ours," Conquest smirked as she unfastened the sack attached to her waist and shook its oval contents out onto the floor. When Tarene saw what the objects really were, she didn't know whether to laugh, cry or vomit. Or perhaps all three.

Resting on the floor of the once proud museum undeniably dead was The Everlasting. Or to be more precise, their heads. The flesh was green and rotten, and the heat from the inferno that surrounded them began to peel back the decayed flesh, but there could be no doubt as to their identity.

"…how? Why?"

"Because it's what our father wanted," Conquest smiled.

"No!" Tarene hurled herself at Conquest, hammer in fist as she punched the armored villainess, "you're lying!"

The force of the blow carried the two straight through another wall as the two struggled back and forth. Tarene lashed out at Conquest furiously, with no pretense of skill or subtlety. Conquest blocked the majority of punches, and easily without the few that hit home.

"What's the matter sister dear? This isn't how twins are supposed to act!" Conquest mocked.

"Shut up!" Tarene swung her war mallet outwards, the blunt end aimed directly at her foe's temple. Conquest stepped underneath easily and retaliated with a left hook that shook Tarene's teeth loose and knocked her perfectly into a right hook that made Tarene see stars on the edge of her vision followed up with a devastating upper cut that lifted Tarene square off her feet where she landed on her back several yards away.

"You're…not my sister…" Tarene pulled herself up to her knees before the spinning world and revelations became too much for her, "…not my family…"

"So sorry to disappoint you, sweet Tarene," Conquest cooed as she stalked closer, "but I am. Our father, Tyr, God of War, allowed our mother to escape with only you when their tryst ended. He knew he could see through any effort she made to hide you. You see, our father was curious. What makes a greater warrior? The heat of battle or is one truly a warrior born? Nature…"

Tarene forced herself upright, but Conquest closed the distance between them in a blink. Conquest struck Tarene harshly in the gut, and a quick chop to the back of the neck. Conquest caught Tarene by her hair as she fell, and knelt down to so that the Godlings were face to face.

"Versus nurture. Our father gave you the power that was my birthright, and then manipulated that old God Krakkan to give me the power of his exemplars," Conquest continued, speaking of the callous manipulations of both their lives with a detached, analytical calm, "we're going to settle an age old question."

Conquest grabbed Tarene by her lapels and pitched her through yet another wall like an oversized dart, "I don't think you need me to explain the rest."

"No…"

Kha-toom! Conquest doubled over as a bolt of lightning crashed into her midsection. Tarene was standing only feet away, her eyes pulsating red and her face ugly with hatred. The rage and blood fury of war that burned in her veins was making itself known. Tarene wasn't quite sure what to believe, but the idea that her own flesh and blood might be behind all her trials, all her suffering, was simply an outrage. Liar or no, this foe had to be made to suffer.

Conquest smiled with sibling pride. She knew the rage that beat in Tarene's breast all too well. How many times had she seen it in herself, or in their father in the heat of battle? But it was something else too. To the young goddess of war, it was a good omen.

"Come sister…" Conquest removed a war whip she'd secured to her belt, "…and learn the bitter truth about the Gods and those whom they would destroy."

X-Treme dove through the air with a precise grace as he sought some breathing room from his enemy. His out stretched hands struck the ground first, and X-Treme rolled onto his side and came up into a squatting position. His hands disappeared into the folds of his ebony coat for a fraction of a second, and then his arms snapped out like whips with frightening speed.

Twin daggers sliced through the air and crashed into the purple chest of Delilah without leaving so much as a scratch. The Amazon didn't even flinch as the blades bounced off her chest as if they were mere plastic straws, not high-grade ultra sharp surgical steel. The female powerhouse drew her foot back like a place kicker for the NFL shooting for extra point, and X-Treme lean back just enough so that he could feel the body heat from his foe's foot as it passed by.

X-Treme didn't hesitate to exploit the opening he saw. He drove the palm of his left hand into his foe's kidney. Delilah then all but fell into a sweeping right blow to her gut that expelled all the air from her lungs.

And then he stopped. X-Treme didn't hesitate, rather he just froze in mid action. Adam had his arm coiled for another blow, but nothing happened.

Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for his foe. The super-strong warrior woman swept her hand outwards, like she was swatting at some offending bug, and the casual strike was enough to lift the alien warrior off his feet. Adam sailed only a few feet through the air before he came crashing down on the lip of the roof of a newly purchased red 2002 Honda Accord. The metal slumped only slightly on impact, and X-Treme bounced off like a bad tennis ball. Clasping one hand on his burning spine and using the balance himself against the car he'd just ruined, Adam braced himself for a follow-up attack.

Surprisingly, it didn't seem quick in coming. Delilah was resting her hands on her knees as she sucked air back into her lungs in deep but controlled breathes, like a champion boxer readying for another round.

"What the hell was that?" she finally asked, "you might have had me on the ropes."

"I don't like hitting women." Adam said simply.

"Because of your father, right?" Delilah snorted dismissively as she stood up. The hired killer stood her ground, at least for the moment.

Adam felt a knot form in his chest. The fact that he was the biological son of a sadistic alien warlord was hardly common knowledge. In fact, as far as he knew, only a handful of people on this planet were aware of that fact. Which either meant their security had been compromised, or there was a traitor within their organization. Which was worse Adam didn't know, but he felt it best go play along with the discussion to hopefully find out, no matter how uncomfortable it made him.

"Earth's worse tyrants pale in comparison to him," Adam spat venomously, "don't think you understand for a second."

"Oh, I understand perfectly," Delilah said matter of factly, "so long as you got daddy to blame for all those evil thoughts, you can't blame yourself for your own mistakes. It's someone else's fault, not yours."

"Shut up," Adam snapped, already sick of the conversation. What did this woman know? His father put entire planets to death, violated and killed the wives of his enemies out of spite and slept soundly at night with legions of worshippers, "you have no idea what my father was like."

Delilah depressed a single button upon a silver gauntlet that adorned her wrist. Almost instantly, two sais appeared, to replace the first two Adam had skillfully removed from her possession earlier.

"Perhaps, perhaps not," Delilah pointed a single sia towards Adam like a teacher leveling a ruler against an unruly student, "But I assure you that parents only matter as much as you want them to. My own mother was weak and selfless. She put everyone ahead of herself, never rose to the challenge and never fought back. And look where it got me…"

"Why do you even care?"

Delilah smiled wickedly, "Because Metro City and its billions are going to be ours. Because when we take this city, we'll be welcomed into the inner circle of one of the most powerful men alive. And I want this to be a challenge. So give it your all like a real hero, and see just how much of your father is in you before you die."

As much as Adam loathed admitting it, his foe made a certain amount of sense. D'Ken would never spare an ounce of energy on mercy, let alone protecting others. But still X-Treme feared his heritage. Was that because his fear was genuine, or because focusing on the past and what he was was easier than looking towards the future and who he could be?

Delilah had no intention of letting X-Treme dwell on the issue too long, nor could Adam find the answer within himself. She attacked, and Adam reacted purely on instinct. Somewhere in his mind, he knew that would be the most telling way to know the truth about himself.

Delilah's head snapped to the side and a small trickle of blood as the roundhouse kick he lashed out with smashed across her face. X-Treme kept his momentum up and ducked low, spinning three hundred and sixty degrees and sweeping his foe's legs out from under her.

X-Treme laid his back on the ground before springing up with both legs. With speed faster than any human could hope to achieve, he coiled his legs close to his chest and then snapped them out precisely as he take down atop Delilah's chest. Once again she found herself without breath. Adam then reached down, grabbed the sides of her head, and very nearly broke her nose with the head-butt he delivered.

However, Delilah was hardly a rank amateur. Both her knees went up and struck Adam in the small of his back, tipping him forward where he took the brunt of a jackhammer swing full force.

X-Treme landed hard on his back and skidded several painful feet.

"That's what I thought," Smiled Delilah, her white teeth outlined with blood. Somehow it only made her look more the predator.

But, to X-Treme at least, it made her look that much more vulnerable. A subtle electrical current flowed through his body as he used his mutant ability to ignite the electrolytes of a person's, a painful and crippling attack. While he often said 'burn' when he used this attack, he only did so to fool people into thing he needed to. His eyes blazed as the energy poured from his body towards the statuesque assassin…to no effect whatsoever.

"Haven't you realized it yet? We're prepared for anything you can throw at us! We know everything about you."

X-Treme's eyes narrowed as he processed the information. Their security was compromised. Their foes were thoroughly prepared and armed. A third factor had inserted itself into the equation. There was a place for restraint. A time for caution.

And this sure as hell wasn't it.

"You may think you know everything about us," Adam stated, "but I think I can still school you in a few subjects."

Delilah accepted the invitation gladly. She lashed out with a right rabbit punch that X-Treme side-stepped by barely inch. Bringing his left arm down over her fist and firmly locking it in place, Adam pivoted on his feet and swung his foe into a parked SUV with such fierceness it crumpled like a rusty soda can. With his free hand, he smashed his fist straight into his opponent's face and then grabbed her by the back of the neck, pulling her forward as he jammed his knee into her gut.

Delilah reacted on instinct, driving her elbow into Adam's face as he stumbled, for only a second, placed her leg behind his and swept his feet out from under him. As both feet went flying up, she grabbed his chest and pitched him towards the ground like a softball. Dust kicked up as he landed, but already he was acting. X-Treme kicked out with his right foot aimed square at Delilah's knee. She barely twisted forward and aside to avoid dislocation by her foe, but her jaw was in the perfect place for Adam's other foot. The Shi'ar warrior delivered two snap kicks that were enough to get him some breathing space.

"So tell me, when does the lesson start?" Delilah mocked.

"This is so awesome!"

Jonathon Cooley and Jose Lopez watched in awe and excitement as Force Works savagely battled it out for the fate of the city, ignorant of the implications of the battle as only twelve year olds could be. When the police began evacuating the area, the two friends slipped away together to see the action. And they weren't disappointed by what they saw. They felt like lifelong boxing fans who were seeing their first title fight. From the relative safety of an alley corner, they watched the raging battle.

To add to that, both felt as if they had a personal stake in the fight.

"Look, there she is!"

The two gasped Wolfsbane and Smiling Tiger inter-tangled, slash, punching and hacking madly at one another like the wild animals they mimicked. Wolfsbane possessed an advantage on strength, but that was easily countered by Smiling Tiger's longer claws and feral nature. The two watched in sudden horror as the two mutants savaged one another as their battle carried down the street. After what seemed like an eternity of blood and wounds, Wolfsbane kicked Smiling Tiger off her and sent him rolling away into the chairs and awnings of an outdoor café', past where Jonathan and Jose were concealing themselves.

Rahne took a moment to access her situation. The wounds were deep but healing (not nearly fast enough, she was no Wolverine) and while her foe possessed no seeming healing factor of his own, his animalistic nature more than compensated. Plus she felt an odd buzzing in the back of her head that was a constant distraction. In short, she was screwed.

"You leave her alone!"

"Yeah, you orange creep!"

Rahne felt her heart jump to her throat as two children emerged from the alley and began barraging Smiling Tiger with trash. Not only because she recognized the children as two kids she supervised during Church after school programs.

"Joe! Jose! Move!" She screamed desperately.

Wolfsbane sprang into action. Smiling Tiger was faster and closer. Two slashes was all it took to clear a path, just seconds before Wolfsbane's fist crashed into his jaw with such speed and strength she was carried over the inhuman mutant.

Landing, she threw herself towards her foe again, her vision nothing but red and obscured by blood and tears.

_Within The Workplace_

The secret foe of Force Works smiled as his servants began putting the finishing touches on his weapon that would mark the final solution to the mutant problem that marred an otherwise great country. It would undoubtedly be just the first domino in cleansing this planet, but it hardly looked like some majestic weapon.

No, this weapon of righteousness looked like a high tech grain silo with a giant red ball sitting atop it. Dozens of cords and wires fed into the machine, sustaining it as it began its infancy but now that it was completed, it was ready to receive every last ounce of power The Work Place could put out.

After years of working in the public arena, the not so humble man had developed a taste for the dramatic. Taking a body altered to assume the appearance of his original one, he strode forward like an American general in all the old war movies he loved so much. A big, red button awaited him and his sense of drama satisfied, he pressed it with little ceremony. Power began pouring into the devise, but the strange energy fields poured out of the tower. People from the streets stared as the sickly red sky that bled out from the tower in all directions like a plague.

"God damn, you step out town for a bite to eat and it all goes to hell," Sabre muttered to herself as she reached Mach-3, whizzing past cars down the highway as if they were lawn ornaments, inanimate obstacles easily sidestepped. Down I-66, taking the fifth exit and cutting through a few back alleys, Sabre reached Columbia Pike in Metro City, where the battle between the Cabal and Force Works was reaching fever pitch. Sliding to a stop, Sabre came to a halt past a twisted and fallen sign warning 'Do Not Enter'.

There was perhaps no better and more fitting warning.

The sight left the normally smart-mouthed speedster speechless. Buildings had gaping holes, two unnaturally leaned upon one another as Warhead and Nova fought in aerial combat. Three buildings near the Museum of Natural History were consumed in fire as energy blasts roared out of the interior like a danger laser show. Lightning lashed down from the sky, igniting more fires and at least three buildings that Sabre could see leaned up against one another unnaturally, their foundations rocked by the massive amounts of power that was being so casually tossed about. Sparking power poles littered the ground as Wiz Kid and Paradigm traded blasts, missiles and other forms of weapons back and forth carelessly. If anyone noticed the blood red sky that blanketed the city, there was no indication.

Sabre was shocked into inaction by the breath and depth of all that was happening. There was so much to do, the threat so overwhelming…

Then she reminded herself that's not how her grandfather would think. Not how heroes think. Sabre saw Charcoal and Kymaera going at it, and decided saving her fish butt was as good as place as any to start.

Charcoal grabbed Kymaera by her suit and smashed her into the ground. Kymaera, badly dehydrated felt her lungs burn and her body went limp. Her will was impressive, but her body didn't want to respond as Charcoal lifted his fist again, ready to finish the job. But he hesitated when he felt a stiff breeze on his neck.

"Bug…" Sabre concentrated, gathered air pressure around her body like a force field as she traveled at super-sonic speed towards her enemy. He couldn't hope to hear her, but she liked to talk trash anyways, "…meet wind shield."

Namorita covered her face as Charcoal exploded like a shrapnel bomb moments before he might have killed her. She opened her eyes and saw a short young Vietnamese woman in a dark blue suit with a slashing sword with a pair of flight joggles over her head. Kymaera recognized the suit in the fringes of her memory, but brushed that thought aside for now.

"Who…are you?" Kymaera gasped, only to realize just how dehydrated she really was.

"Hold on," Sabre's image blurred, and she returned with a bucket of water she unceremoniously splashed in Namorita's face, "you know, if you really wanna stop the bad guys, you could just wear a wet shirt into combat. You'd at least have a decent excuse."

"Noted," Kymaera growled as she brushed a damp strand of hair out of her face as she felt the strength returning to her limbs, "now who are you and what do you want?"

"Name's Sabre, wanna help so's you guys listen to a business proposition later." Kim summarized.

"Business proposition?"

Sabre swept her hand towards the destruction, "Later maybe?"

"And I should trust you why?"

"Because I'm not going to beat the crap out of you at two thousand miles per hour."

A pause.

"See?"

"Sweet Neptune…"

Sabre followed Kymaera's eyes and saw Nova and Warhead grappling while falling in midair. Towards what looked like a still occupied apartment building. Not good.

"Back in a sec!"

Sabre raced towards the building at dazzling speeds. Smashing through the front door and up the steps. All the while Kim concentrated to keep her speed up. Tearing through the first door, she saw Warhead and Nova at the center of a large hole. The uniform around Nova's chest was burned off as the Human Rocket cocked his fist back. Warhead was underneath, groping for ground that wasn't there. To Sabre, the scene was like a three dimensional photograph, the two perfectly suspended in mid-air surrounded by bricks and other building material from the roof that was equally still. Sabre only spared a relative second to watch before grabbing the middle aged hiding under his dining room table and depositing him several blocks away behind a police barricade. As Nova and Warhead slowly inched their way farther down, Sabre searched every single room in the building and safely evacuated the residents. An elderly couple, a sick teenager who wanted to miss school, three dogs and five cats and more were saved in the span of four seconds.

Kymaera felt her heart stop when she saw her lover Nova and Warhead crash into the apartment building at break neck speeds. There was no slow motion for her. The windows on each floor exploded from the force as the two battling powerhouses smashed their way to the bottom, only to have the building cave in on top of them.

Sabre snapped back the Atlantean princess' side, "Emptied the building, what's next fish lips?"

As Namorita began to form an answer, she faintly heard 'Alert G' over her communicator. But if it weren't for her keen ears, honed by living underwater for years, Kymaera doubted she would have heard it at all.

"Shit," she swore, "Mirage just ordered us to regroup, but I doubt anyone heard it!"

Sabre smirked, "Then it's a you got me there."

"'Bush is God' is the verification code," Kymaera informed Sabre, who nodded and ran off.

"If it means anything to you, your death is nothing personal," Lodestone smiled as she floated over Arsenal's bruised and bloodied form, "your corpse will bring me one step closer to my son."

Arsenal said nothing. He had numerous cuts and slashes all over his body, he couldn't use his wings or stronger steel form because he knew she would assume control instantly and his optic blasts proved useless. All he could do was hope for an opening and then take it for all it was worth.

"Hey bitch!"

Lodestone spun around just in time to see a dumpster's worth of trash shooting towards her like a cannonball. The magnetic fields she maintained around her body deflected the majority of it, unsavory liquids and decayed substances were traveling fast enough to and had too little mass to be blocked. In all, about two pounds of the most disgusting food-stuffs and liquids that dwell only in trashcans hit the magnetic woman with a loud –splat!-.

Lodestone let loose language that would make a sailor blush, but by the time she cleared her vision, Arsenal was gone.

Tarot saw her foe Mirage disappear just as quickly, as did Madcap and Smiling Tiger. Not even X-Treme was fast enough to prevent himself from being snatched, nor could the human computer Paradigm react fast enough to prevent it. Only two members presented a real problem.

The first one was Tarene, who was battling it out with Conquest inside a burning building. But the superspeeder had a good idea what to do. She focused her aura, building up another shield of air pressure around her body like she used against Charcoal and barreled right through the two combatants. As Sabre planned, Conquest took the worst of it, slamming through walls and out of sight.

"Regroup, and Bush is God, an' all that," Kim quipped to the young Godling.

"Who…are you?"

"Roadrunner, now move your ass!" Kim zipped away, and Tarene decided answers would best be found with her friends. There was simply too much information for her to emotionally process now anyways.

"Now for a hat trick," Kim muttered to herself as she sped towards Nova. Unlike Tarene, he was doing okay for him. Emerald energy beams lanced out from his eyes that Warhead struggled against. Sdabre had to admit, without his shirt the Human Rocket looked pretty damn sexy. Nice abs, chest like steel…

"Stop it Kim, this is no time to get horny," she muttered to herself. She sped by a pile of rubble that was instantly sucked up into her jetstream. Aiming towards the mechanical powerhouse, Sabre took a sharp right at the last second, pitching the debris at Warhead. Even someone as powerful as him couldn't shrug off ninety mile per hour shrapnel.

"What the hell…?" asked Nova as he saw the scene unfold. He knew instantly that none of his teammates could have done what was done to Warhead, but then who…?

"Behind ya, sexy?"

Nova nearly jumped out of his skin (though he hid it well) and spun around to see Sabre standing there, eying his bare chest intently.

"Regroup, Bush is God and this line is so freakin' lame," And with a roll of her eyes, the young woman sped off before Nova could even question her. Looking around at all the destruction that had been wrought, Nova dearly hoped she was an ally before he too shot off and rejoined his team.

The entirety of Force works plus Sabre stood with their backs to their tower as Bedlam's Cabal approached. Bedlam thought it prudent to regroup just as Force Works was doing the same, so that they could meet force with force.

Charcoal, Madcap, Lodestone, Conquest and Smiling Tiger approached on the left with a malicious slowness.

Warhead, Bedlam, Delilah and Tarot approached on the right, sauntering forward.

"Anyone got a plan?" Speedball asked.

"Yeah," answered Mirage, "dig in and hold. Watch one another's back, and give them each a pain to remember."

No sooner had Mirage finished that statement than the entire block swiftly became a little darker, like the morning sky has just become overcast. At first, the team was ready to dismiss the observation. They were about to engage in deadly combat, after all. But they reconsidered when they saw the slack jaws of their enemies as they stared at something above the young heroes. Curiosity mixed with a sense of foreboding as they looked up to see what had struck such fear into the hearts of their ruthless enemies.

Flying high in the sky were dozens if not hundreds of armored men that under other circumstance would look comical. The sleek silver armors looked like giant eggs with wide eyes and big smiley faces painted on, but the wide eyed nature and smiles seemed to convey more a ruthless passion for their work than any sense of merriment and as for the dual plasma cannons rested upon the men's shoulders? They spoke for themselves. These maniacal egg soldiers glared at each and every member of Force Works and the Cabal, their intent clear as they aimed their weapons from the red skies.

"Man…" Sabre sighed, "…like the symbolism wasn't bad enough!"

It was then the sky rained down fire upon hero and villain alike.

Next issue: There's a third player in the Siege of Metro City, and this one takes no prisoners! But who is he, and how will Force Works stop both him and the Cabal?


	26. Siege of Metro City Part 2

_Metro City_

Commissioner Stone longed for the days when his only responsiblity was leadership of New York's police superhuman response team, Code: Blue. There, even though he faced incredible threats like The Wrecker and Thermal Man head on, all he had to worry about was his team. These days, the weight of an entire city rested upon his shoulders. His tough crusade against corruption, made easier by Force Works' devastation of the local drug trade that fueled said corruption, made him more enemies than he could count. Most days he fought said enemies in a constant cold war. Not today.

Today, things had gone to hell. A cabal of villains had engaged the local heroes in a fierce battle for control of Metro City's drug trade. The damage these two teams did alone was worse than five gang wars combined, and it hadn't even come to a conclusion. No, that hellish battle was interrupted by heavily armed Flying Eggmen that, if the reports were to be believed, originated from The Work Place, Metro City Hero Headquarters. The shit had hit the fan full force, and it was up to Stone and his police to pull this city through in one piece. He strapped on his body armor, loaded his plasma rifle (a holdover from his Code: Blue days that he refused to part with) and jumped into the wagons transporting Riot Police to their locations.

His boots were the first to hit the ground of his officers, and what he saw made him sick to his stomach. It was a sea of inhumanity. The long repressed criminal element instinctively knew that they now had free reign. Old grudges of neighbors played out violently in the streets. Ethnic feuds seemed to boil over in this time of chaos. This was bad enough under ordinary circumstances, but some of these rioters just happened to be mutants. Stone saw flame emerge from the hands of one young man, and some blast energy from another while another rioter picked up a car like it was a lego-block and pitched it through the window of the local pawn shop. People swarmed like flies to pick the place clean.

Stone just gritted his teeth and started barking out orders. He had the hold the city together long enough for Force Works to save it. As much as it galled him to admit, they were skilled and experienced heroes who had a positive effect on this city. He visited schools in good will gestures and saw the posters and murals dedicated to the young team. He saw the official drop in drug use when the most recent statistics came across his desk.

If only they were a little wiser in the choices of battles… it might not cost them everything they'd ever accomplished.

**Marvel 2000 Presents**

**Force Works 22**

**The siege of Metro City**

**Part 2**

**Plague of Robots**

&&&

The scene almost looked like it was ripped out of a bad Saturday Morning cartoon. An flying army of Robots that resembled eggs with shoulder cannons and automatic weapons propped upon their shoulders were bearing down upon King Bedlam's Cabal and Force Works with the most ridiculous and somehow sinister blood red smiles and wide beady eyes. A shiver of foreboding and recognition shot down Mirage's spine as she barked out orders.

"Everyone move!"

There were no declarations of death, no monotone threats, nothing that even gave the slightest warning as the Egg-men began firing indiscriminately upon the opposing teams. Nova, Kymaera, Warhead and Arsenal flew up the meet their attackers head on. Tarene spun her hammer like a propeller, providing cover for Wolfsbane and X-Treme while Speedball defended their leader and his best friend.

"We need to bring these things to the ground!" Nova roared over the din of the battle as he barreled through at least a dozen robot soldiers, "we can't let the others stay pinned down!"

Nova was about to bark another order when he felt a pair of powerful arms wrap around his chest and began to squeeze, **hard**. They radiated powerful energy that burned to absorb as he felt his ribs cried in pain.

"We're not done yet, boy!" Warhead spat. Kymaera and Arsenal saw their co-leader's distress, but the slight distraction cost them dearly. The underwater Princess was swamped by robots while Arsenal's steel body was slammed with energy from all directions.

"Damn that radioactive idiot," muttered King Bedlam. Given the fact that over half his team was composed of sociopaths or those with personal vendettas, he knew he shouldn't have been to surprised at least one of them would jump headfirst into a war zone for revenge. But the plan had gone to hell, and the last thing he needed was for his team get sucked down with it.

Weeks of planning and scheming were intended to end fairly simply, with Force Works dead and broken in the street at the hands of his Cabal. Taking out the biggest (and as it stood, only) obstacle that stood in the way of reintroducing Metro City into the millions of dollars worth of drug trade that the team had personally ended.

Nothing in that plan included a flying army of Robot Eggmen armed to the teeth and not overly concerned about who they kill. At least for the moment, all Bedlam and his Cabal could do was hide underneath a magnetic force field generously provided by Lodestone.

"Things aren't going to plan, huh Kingy?" needled Charcoal. Charlie Burlingame, former Thunderbolt and current Cabal member had been press ganged into joining this assault. Truth be told, the only thing that kept him on the team was Bedlam's telepathic powers and the fact he had nowhere else to go. The Commission on Superhuman Activities saw Charcoal as a valuable pawn against his former teammates, one they thought would be more useful painted in the blood of young heroes.

"Shut up, fool," Bedlam snapped, "Paradigm, I assume you can provide some way to obstruct these tin soldier's scanners?"

"That is correct, Christopher," The mutant/ techno alien hybrid answered.

"Good. We'll simply allow these things to wear down our enemies…"

"And then we give them a simple lesson…" Madcap cooed as he stared at the hi-tech knife King Bedlam had seen fit to arm him with. He seemed to be almost lost in his own reflection, which might have worried anyone other Bedlam, who's telepathy gave him some control over the villain's insanity.

But it was still a little unsettling.

"Err, yes. Once they're weakened, we can finish what we started," Bedlam affirmed.

"Like Hel."

Conquest nonchalantly strode through field protecting them. Gripping a sword on one hand, she casually cut in two one robot that dared get too close.

"I gotta agree with the warrior princess," Charcoal ignited his carbon form, watching with mild amusement as his teammates were forced to back away to avoid the scorching heat, "you think these things are going to just let us walk away?"

Charcoal didn't wait for an answer before he rocketed into the sky, thermal bursts flying liberally from his hands. King Bedlam dearly wished to make the former Thunderbolt pay for his rebellion, but knew there was no wisdom in that. Not when an unknown army was bearing down upon them.

But if a few of his teammates were killed alongside Force Works, well, that was a price he was prepared to accept.

&&&

Kim Mai vertically raced up the side of an apartment building like it was a regular gym track at over five hundred miles per hour. Once atop the roof, she sighted five Egg-soldiers who were strafing the street below. Taking a second to calculate, she took off at super-sonic speeds, leaping from the roof towards her foes like a human bullet.

She hit the first soldier at over eight hundred miles per hour and enough force to kill ten men. With superhuman speed, she redirected her momentum towards her second foe, then third. By the time she'd struck the fifth and final, she had just enough velocity to reach the other side of the street.

"Five down, a million to go," Sabre muttered. She felt the ground beneath her rumble and a wave of force sweep her forward. With no footing, it seemed like an eternity (from her perspective) until she was painfully reunited with the ground. Pushing past the pain of impact, she looked up and saw an Egg Soldier hovering at the edge of the roof, a missile launcher on one shoulder, and large rail gun on the other.

Like the good little tin soldier it was, the robot activated the rail gun. Four thousand bullets of pure death a minute shot out, enough ammunition to reduce the average sized human body to ribbons. It let loose ten seconds of ammunition before it stopped to admire its handiwork. Its puppet-master took a sadistic pleasure in that.

What the robot saw instead of a bullet ridden corpse of it's enemy was the young Sabre standing there, two piles of steaming bullets on each side.

"Nice bullets," Sabre commented, "want 'em back?"

In less than ten seconds, the Egg-soldiers was reduced less than scrap with its own bullets, falling into a heap to the street below.

Sabre took in the scene at superhuman speeds, counting off the robots that swarmed the sky, mentally counting off how many enemy soldiers were in the air. She lost count after one hundred and twenty.

"This was a really bad time to join up," the third generation mutant commented as she sped into battle, "these bastards better be worth it."

&&&

Tarene thrust her hammer heavenwards, lightning bleeding in every which direction in front of her. It was an effective ward against those robots that were in front of her, but not so effective for the one that had managed to sneak around behind her. Her teammates were fighting their own battles for survival. No one would notice it in time.

"It shames me that we share the same blood." A whip snapped out, wrapping itself firmly around the robot's leg. With a simple crack of her whip, Conquest slammed the construct to earth where it exploded harmlessly.

"You!" Tarene swung her hammer around the second she heard Conquest's voice, for all the good it did her. Conquest grabbed Tarene's wrist that held her war mallet, and brought her right leg up and across the young Goddess's stomach. The air shot out of Tarene's lungs, and her sister slung her forward onto the street as if she were little than a piece of liter.

"Always watch your back, sister dear. It's the most sought after target," Conquest explained evenly.

"What do you care," Tarene choked, a speck of blood dribbling down her cheek, "you said our father wanted you to kill me?"

Conquest suppressed a slight laugh, "He simply wishes to see which of us is stronger, more worthy of his legacy. I simply wish to make you better."

"You tried to kill me."

Conquest rolled her shoulders dismissively, "If it comes to that. However, we happen to be surrounded and out numbered. No better time to teach you to be a true goddess of war. What say you, sweet sister?"

Tarene raised her war mallet from the ground, aimed…and struck an Egg soldier with her lightning.

Conquest yanked her sister up to her feet and then spun around to face their enemy, "And thus you've learned the first rule of combat. In war, alliances are borne from hell."

For a split second, Tarene watched Conquest tear into their enemies with an eerily familiar rage, and wondered worriedly where she was truly born.

&&&

The once man that held Force Works' headquarters in his thrall watched the battle, somewhat irritated by the progress that was being made by his ad-hoc army. That was to say, despite vastly superior numbers, none at all. Force Works and their foes the Cabal, were on the defensive true, but he wondered how long that would last. The element of surprise was effectively lost, and his plans were still hours away from full completion.

Still, he could use his enemy's carelessness against them. Open, fortified positions were generally unwise when engaging in pro-active campaigns. The once man wondered if Force Works knew the full implications of their actions. They regularly involved themselves in volatile political situations, both foreign and domestic, with little rhyme or reason. Their agenda was largely unknown to the ruling elite of the world, but their skill and power wasn't.

A highly trained, erratic unilateral super-team. It was a wonder someone hadn't already launched a pre-emptive strike, the former Public Relations Manager mused.

His hands pressed a few commands into the holographic keyboard that hovered in front of his new body, simply for the hell of it. The real commands came from his mind and were obeyed like the word of the Almighty himself by the surrounding machines, but for too long had he been denied a physical body. The simple pleasures things like taking a stroll on a warm sunny, of eating a ham sandwich or watching a mutant in it's final death throes were just distance memories now, sacrificed to demons in the name of human purity. His new…form had its advantages true enough, but that wasn't to say he didn't mourn for what once was.

When his newest pawns received their commands, he turned around to admire how the construction of his final weapon was coming along. The metamorphic technology of Wiz Kid was invaluable to his cause, easily adapted to any purpose.

Turn your enemies strength against them. First rule of guerilla warfare. And if things went according to plan, the final lesson Force Works would ever learn.

&&&

"Wolfsbane, give me a hand!" Taki shouted. Rahne Sinclair was at Wiz Kid's side instantly. Unlike her teammates, there wasn't much she could contribute. The Egg Soldiers were doing their best to stay out of arm's length, where she could do some damage. Until now, she could do little more than hide behind Speedball's force-field.

"Wha' do ye need?" Wolfsbane asked as she watched her teammate load what looked like an advanced harpoon gun.

"I need one of these robots to study," Taki explained with an almost surreal calm. The young mutant was gifted with enhanced senses, and they all told her that Wiz Kid was little more than angry. There wasn't a trace of fear, anxiousness or worry in his scent or heart beat. Such control impressed and terrified the young heroine. For anyone to be so cold in a situation like this…

The sound of the harpoon firing startled Wolfsbane more than she'd admit. Electricity shot through the wire, and it was finished, the resident genius simply handed her the wire to pull his catch in.

"I trust you recognize the design?" It was a statement, not a question.

"Aye," the lupine metamorph answered quickly, her eyes scanning the battle. It was only natural that the team genius had familiarized himself with all past battles his teammates were involved in.

"And I'm sad to say, I recognize the technology," Wiz Kid's hissed, "and I intend to have words with the thief."

Wolfsbane's acute senses allowed her to hear the increase in her teammate's heart rate and sense the rise in his temperature. She tried not to be judgmental (Heaven knows she had done her share of that), but she couldn't believe that the only thing that made Taki the least angry while they were fighting for their very lives and everything they'd accomplished up until now, was the idea someone had corrupted his technology.

&&&

Nova threw his head backwards, the loud metal –clang!- sound Warhead's jaw produced not surprising him in the slightest, and with a burst of determination, broke out of the bear-hug his foe had him in.

"I'm getting damn tired of this bullshit, Warhead," Nova swung around and connected with a right hook that would have impressed The Thing.

Warhead watched as Nova threw his fist back, and Warhead watched in horror as it started to blaze with energy. He brought his arms up to defend himself, but it wasn't enough. The power struck him with such force and washed over him so brutally the nuclear villain thought he had been hit by a tsunami, and he barely saw the Human Rocket hurtling towards him fists first.

&&&

"God, you can hear the battle from here," John Campbell, twenty three year resident grumbled as he drummed his fingers on his steering wheel. He had been halfway to work when he got a text message that work was cancelled. No employer in their right mind wanted their employees on the street when there was a massive battle occurring in the middle of the city.

Riots, flying robots and super battles. John was beginning to wonder if Force Works weren't more trouble than they were worth. Before, Metro City was awash in drugs and one of the murder capitals in the world. That team of young heroes single handily changed that, John knew. He watched in awe as they raised the city he both loved for its potential and loathed for it's corruption out of the gutter. The city owed those young heroes a great debt. Everyone knew that.

But they were equally responsible for bring trouble to the city. This trouble in particular. Villains had rarely come to Metro City in the past, and had enough decency to lie low. The scales were starting to tip against the team, in John's mind and everyone else's. Why should the ordinary citizens be the ones to suffer the consequences of these people's actions? No one asked them to come here, and though he considered himself a peaceful man, in the back of his mind John contemplated how much the heroes would have to bleed before he forgave them.

Suddenly, that didn't seem to matter. He heard a slight whistling sound that was getting louder and louder. He glanced up to see Warhead's smoldering cyborg body coming at him like a flaming meteor.

John never even saw Nova's blurred form pulling him from his car and depositing him somewhere safe. All he could think about was how lopsided the scales were becoming.

&&&

Warhead took a deep breath (even though his body didn't need air), and with an aching body placed his hand at the top of the crater his ass had made in the pavement. He pulled himself up slow and painfully, each inch making him grit his teeth in pain. The pain seemed to melt away when he saw Nova hovering at the edge of the crater, his arms crossed across his chest and stupid pony tail blowing in the wind.

"Any chance I knocked some sense into you?" Nova's pupils shimmered, filled with power.

"You know as will as I do, I won't stop until one of us is dead," Warhead hissed. He forced himself into a standing position, just to show he wasn't intimidated in the least.

"We don't have to do this, Warhead. Something bigger than you is going down, and my team needs me. One time offer, get lost. I didn't kill your brother."

Warhead snorted in contempt as he shifted his position, very much reminding Richard Rider of a bull getting read to gore someone, "Maybe, maybe not. But when you took my old employers down, you took away my life. They gave me purpose, a goal. They made me someone. And you took that away. Do understand what I'm saying?"

"Yeah," Nova spat, "you're just a dog that needs to be put down."

Before the two foes could continue their battle, two gigantic metal feet, lowered by powerful boot jets that blew abandoned cars over and knocked down telephone poles, landed between them. Then another pair, then another.

"Sentinels," Nova said breathlessly, "it's official. This day can't get worse."

Nova was already in the air by the time the mutant hunting robots fired on him, hitting nothing but earth. Rider held back for a moment. The robots were dripping wet and covered in sea-weed. There was no doubt in Nova's mind that these things were laying in wait a long time and had plenty of anti-Human Rocket weapons packed in their metal bodies.

Regrouping seemed very much like the better part of valor. Richard Rider shot away like a bullet. The boot jets of the mutant hunting robots bellowed by cannons, and within seconds the multi-ton mutant hunting robots gave chase.

Nova didn't bother to try to lose them. After all, he wasn't going far. Just far enough for what he hoped wasn't a last stand.

&&&

The mutant heroine named Mirage quickly accessed her team's situation as her second in command, Nova the Human Rocket, returned with several Sentinels hot on his heels. Her team, alongside the super-fast Sabre, was assembled facing north where countless smiling Egg-soldiers looked like they were ready to march over Force Works' broken bodies.

King Bedlam's deadly Cabal, filled with murderous sociopaths, feral criminals and career killers stood at their back and, Danielle Moonstar thought with equal amounts of dread and amazement, that was the good news. The army that stood at their back and the Cabal's front was equally large, and no less deadly. Once the two armies had successfully surrounded the two teams, they pulled back, readying for one final push.

There were fires burning, rioting and weapons fire sounding in the distance, and still, for an eternity of a second it was eerily quite as the sinister looking army glared down at them with unblinking eyes.

"Okay, I remember this part of the movie," Speedball breathed, "…the always fun big action scene."

"Yeah, somehow I don't think they're just going to call it a draw," Sabre rolled her eyes.

"The heavy hitters should focus on the Sentinels," Wiz Kid explained, "leave Eggsoldiers for the rest of us, their durability isn't up to par."

"And remember…" Moonstar began.

"…watch each other's back and keep Lodestone covered," King Bedlam finished, though he doubted how much his team would follow his orders. Trust was low and they signed on for one main thing and one thing only, kill Force Works. And circumstances dictated they do nothing of the sort. But self preservation was a powerful motivator indeed.

Sabre attacked first, her super-speed wake assaulting the Egg-soldiers like a tidal wave. Speedball was next with bursts of pure kinetic energy that struck with irresistible force. X-Treme and Wolfsbane met the soldiers with their fists while Mirage provided cover fire in the form of psychic arrows.

Arsenal and Nova attacked the first Sentinel, the Human Rocket smashing through the robot's skull, spilling out the delicate cables, nuts and computer boards like they were so much confetti while Arsenal's optic blasts crashed across the metal giant's chest, staggering the creature backwards.

Tarene and Kymaera took the second one. Tarene let fly her war mallet, tearing into the Sentinel like a blazing knife through butter. Kymaera flew behind the robot's neck, gripping its metal head in her webbed hands. Using all of her submariner strength, she tore the robot's head off its shoulder, sending the metal head crashing to the ground.

Bedlam's Cabal, to their credit and surprise were holding their own as well. Conquest and Delilah swept through the smaller soldiers with the grace of ballerinas and fists that struck harder than tank shells. Lodestone tore the robots apart with power that startled herself, using the shrapnel against the remaining troops while Paradigm passively extended techno-organic tentacles, absorbing their energy and adding it to his own stores.

Smiling Tiger and Madcap tore into their mechanical foes with the reckless abandon of the insane, uncaring for their own safety. Tarot created an army with her cards, the Knight of Wands, Satan and Death, ancient arcane tarot symbols that she breathed life into to end her enemies. Charlie Burlingame, Charcoal, elected to tackle the Sentinel opposite his team. Energy lanced from the robot's eyes, striking the former Thunderbolt with thunderous force. Small bits of carbonized skin were blown off, but he didn't much care. Charcoal's body could be smashed to pieces and still function, though it wasn't something he enjoyed. Hardening his arms until they were the same strength and density as diamonds, he plunged them into the machine's sternum. He was like a living, breathing knife to the robot, hacking his way under its chest and slashing everything he came across. If the smoke and electricity that arced off the robot's head was any indication, he was making a considerable level of progress.

For five solid minutes, the battle raged at a solid stalemate. Those robots that were downed were replaced by a half dozen more from The Workplace, better armed and better coordinated each time, while those that were smashed began to impossibly reassemble themselves Danielle Moonstar saw this clear as day, but there was precious little she could actually do about it until she managed to fight her way to Wiz Kid's side.

"These things are going to wear us down," she said matter of factly to the young scientist.

"Distraction?"

"Distraction, and make it damn good," Dani affirmed, "we have to evade whoever's controlling these things and King Bedlam's people. Think you can handle that?"

"I have an idea or two," Taki insisted, "inform the others and give me a little cover. I'll only need a minute."

Taki reached into his front pocket and produced a small, yellow vial. Silently electronic instructions were sent and accepted into the vial. Without preamble, he loaded it into a small gun, no larger than your average water gun. Allowing a moment for his on-board computers to aim the weapon, he let the specially crafted bullet fly.

Paradigm never knew what hit him. One moment, the techno-organic mutant was absorbing the energy of his attackers as bullets passed as harmlessly as summer's breeze through his body, the next he felt a thud that robbed him of all bodily control.

He fought with all his emotionless willpower as his DNA became infected with some unidentifiable element. His body began warping from human shape to spherical and back again.

Lodestone caught at glance of her teammate's plight, and gasped in horror, "Paradigm! What's wrong?"

"1010101010101010!" he pleaded desperately.

"Lodestone! What's happening to him?" Bedlam demanded.

"I…I don't know!" the magnetic villainess felt a slight distortion in her powers, and realized with horror what was afflicting her teammate, "Sweet baby Jesus!"

"What?"

"Someone's transformed him into an electro-magnetic bomb!"

Techno-organic tissue, brought to Earth by an alien refugee, is by it's nature extremely malleable. It can be as hard as titanium steel, as thin as a single strand of silk, as well as perform hundreds of complicated computations that might cripple the greatest super computer on earth, even create complicated weapons, all without breaking a figurative sweat, all dependant upon the will of its host.

But now, that will and DNA was being hijacked. The special bullet Wiz Kid had shot the techno mutant with was specially designed for Paradigm's body. It was something of a final solution, created by a young genius whose first experience with the alien virus was almost his last. The bullet injected a variant of the techno-organic virus itself, over-writing the digital DNA with a weapons design chosen by whatever the techno-morph fancied.

It was like a blanket of pure snow white was thrown over everyone's eyes. King Bedlam's men were caught off guard, and the army that was besieging the two teams turned off like a light switch.

Force Works wasted no time in their retreat. Wiz Kid, his electronics shielded against electro magnetic pulses and manipulations, grabbed both Mirage and his best friend, Speedball, who was staring at him in horror, mouth agape.

"Taki…you killed that guy!"

Mirage's face was unreadable under her mask, but Wiz Kid could see her eyes shooting daggers at him, demanding answers. It was hardly surprising. Due to a complicated turn of events some time back, Mirage and Paradigm were bonded for a brief moment, allowing the young Cheyenne a glimpse into the creature's past and mind.

"I did no such thing," he answered evenly, "the techno organic virus consumes its host and replicates their personality with it's own imperatives underscoring the core personality. I could no more murder Paradigm than I could murder a flu virus."

One didn't have to be a super genius to see that Speedball wasn't convinced, but with a city in chaos, King Bedlam's team of killers and an unknown enemy with a private army and fortress, well…Speedball's delicate sensibilities would just have to wait.

&&&

Commissioner Stone pumped his plasma rifle furiously as he strode forward, like some great Western hero of old. All around this narrow street were officers in riot gear, scattered like rice during a wedding because of one young man.

Calling his foe a young man was perhaps a misnomer. He was an eight foot tall, three feet wide Hispanic man, mutant or superhuman, dressed in the usual MS-13 fashions with a black bandana adorned with a white tarantula in the center, and went by the name Garanhão Do Ferro. He saw the riot as his chance to lash out at the police who (in his opinion at least) hounded him and his people. Hate filled punk was probably more accurate, Stone reflected.

Armor piercing bullets and tear gas did nothing to stop the young man from tearing apart the first squad of riot police, not stop him from then hoisting an SUV above his head, looking for someone, something, to smash. And Stone was the only other man standing now.

"Nice piece man, I almost feel it!"

Stone kept pounding out the powerful blasts from his rifle, hoping against hope that they'd have some effect on this gang banger. He'd served on Code: Blue and lived in New York long enough to know that not all superhumans were created equal. This young punk was no Hulk by any means.

"How about you eat steel for once fucker del cerdo, eh?"

That last thought was of little comfort when the young man pitched the car forward like Zeus hurling lightning down from Mount Olympus. Stone squeezed his eyes shut despite himself, knowing there was no way he could avoid the lethal projectile in time.

There was a loud sound that sounded remarkably like a human eye blinking, and Stone heard the SUV crashing into something other than his own soft and breakable flesh.

He opened his eyes, and saw the crumpled SUV resting atop the punk, as if someone had simply reversed the momentum of the car. Not that Stone was complaining, but he was certainly curious about what the hell had just happened.

"Hope you don't mind the assist, officer." A voice said evenly.

Stone spun around and pointed his weapon at the voice, more out of habit than anything else. He scowled inwardly when he saw his savior.

Another spandex suit.

Stone struggled to remember the SHIELD files he was given on the X-Men. It was somewhat out of date, as most files on current events are, but still held a wealth of information. The young women wore heavy jeans and a light green sweater. Hardly combat gear, though Stone knew the quiver of javelins she wore over one shoulder weren't for show. Her lavender skin, odd eye markings and elf like ears clearly marked her a mutant, and for a moment Stone thought he remembered her code name.

"Bling, right?"

The young woman looked at him like he was an idiot two-year old, "Close, but no. Name's Blink, or Clarice. Whatever suits you."

"I think what I'd prefer is if you went home and stayed there," Stone said in a voice that was a lot more condescending than he wanted it to be.

"To be honest, I was perfectly happy to stay at home, until my home became like, well…home," Blink thought back to another time, another age briefly, "My apartment's a crater, and my friends and neighbors won't be safe until this city is. I'm on your side here, Stone."

"Then you'll help me best by staying out of the way, little lady. I've about had my fill with kids who think they're heroes."

"I'm not asking for a badge here, just…" Blink's voice trailed off when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck. She'd trained and fought alongside Magneto and her once-lover Joseph long enough to know what to expect next.

The effect was less than dramatic. The early morning lights, up and down the city block, flickered once, twice and died.

"…check your radio Stone," Blink said breathlessly.

"What? Why?"

"I know you just met me, but trust me okay? Do it."

Stone flicked his radio on. He noticed he didn't even get static, "Station control, report! This is Commissioner Stone. Does anyone read me?"

Silence.

"I'm guessing you know what's going on?"

"The city just got hit with an electro magnetic pulse. Felt kinda light as far they go, but I'll bet most major electronics are fried."

Stone let loose a litany of profanity learned from over twenty years as a cop.

"I can help."

"And how do you propose to do that, huh?" Stone spat. Since 9/11, every police department was briefed on possible terrorist attacks, above and beyond the usual petty scale employed by the average super villain or Hydra cell. Anthrax. Dirty bomb. Suit case nuke. An electro-magnetic bomb was one of the possibilities covered, and it scared Stone the worse by far. At least with the others, you knew where you stood. You were dead, or going to die. Simple. With an electro magnetic bomb, the natural inertia of the city simply tore it apart.

"I'm a teleporter," Clarice answered, "I can get these men here to the hospital, and get you to your men in a…ahem… blink."

"Cadela!"

Stone and Blink turned their heads to see a crumbled SUV skidding towards them like a hockey puck. Stone scrambled backwards while Blink somersaulted gracefully out of the way.

"I'll kill you!"

Stone felt hands powerful enough to rend steel grab his throat and begin to choke the life out of him. The police commissioner considered himself luck the criminal wanted to strangle him to death, because he knew in no uncertain terms that Garanhão Do Ferro could snap his neck like a dry twig.

Thankfully, the young gang banger had forgotten about the highly advanced piece of custom made weapons that was in the lawman's hands. Instinctively, Stone thumbed the rifle to its highest setting, pressed it underneath the gang banger's chin, and fired. There was a wet, sticky –scrump!-, like someone had just thrown an overripe melon against a brick wall, and the pressure on Stone's neck disappeared.

Stone grimaced at his own handiwork. He hadn't blown the young man's head off, though a small part of him almost wished he had. Instead, the kid's face was caved inwards, like a rotten pumpkin. Stone could still make out the kid's eyes, teeth, everything was still there, just morbidly out of place.

The Commissioner of the Metro City police department looked towards Blink. He expected her to look horrified. He expected her, like most other heroes too often did; lecture him on the sanctity of life, regardless of the circumstances.

Instead she looked at him with the steely gaze of a seasoned soldier. He could see she regretted the loss of life, but deeply understood that sometimes there is no other choice. She would have made a fine officer or soldier, Stone reflected.

"You realize, you help me, and most of the criminals in this city will want your blood. You might as well put an…"

"'X on my back'?" Blink finished the thought for Stone, "Nice pun, last time I did that, I accepted a list of enemies longer than this street. Few more doesn't scare me."

"Glad to hear it." Stone thumbed towards his injured officers, "get them to the hospital and get your pink butt back here." Stone pumped his rifle once,

"'Cause we just us a city to take back."

&&&

Force Works' safe-house, by necessity, was far from posh and pristine. It was a run down movie theater in a very dilapidated and all but abandoned part of town.

Arsenal, Kymaera, Nova and Tarene arrived first. Wiz Kid, Speedball and Mirage touched down next followed finally by X-Treme and their newest ally, Sabre.

The ad-hoc war room was simply the manager's office upstairs. There were several computers and pieces of advanced equipment, though most of them were devoted to simply keeping this safe-house, well, safe. Nothing here compared to the technology they had at their headquarters, but it'd have to do for now.

"Okay, we need to take stock and fast," Mirage began. She pointed to their newest, super fast ally, "Okay, 'Sabre', who are you and what do you want?"

The young Vietnamese mutant leaned up against the far wall comfortably, "Kim Mai. You guys might have heard of my grandfather, Super Sabre. I'm here because my employers would like to offer you guys a deal."

"Your grandfather hunted and killed criminals like animals for sport," Dani deadpanned.

Sabre shrugged casually, "Eh, everyone's needs a hobby."

"And who are your employers?" inquired Arsenal.

"World Watch, a global business slash charity. They think if you sign up with them, it might help them and you guys out," Sabre explained.

"We already have a backer," Kymaera stated.

"Yeah, some bleeding heart capitalist who threw together a team," Sabre let out a snort, "That'll endear you to the hearts and minds of people."

"Hey, Mr. Parvenue is a great man!" Arsenal snapped back, "don't you dare…!"

"That's enough, Bobby. We have more important things we need to worry about," Nova nodded his head towards the window where the red skies could be seen, "like, who stole our base, where that freakin' army came from and why does it look like a scene from the bible out there?"

"I can't answer the first question, unlike the last two," Wiz Kid stated, guilt lacing every word, "First, something has gained control of my lab and various tech packs. The result of which is whoever's taken control of our base essentially has an assembly line for whatever weapons he needs. We've seen the effect already, and not just with those egg soldiers. The red sky? He's blanketing the area in a low level force field to make it conductive for electro magnetic energy. That's why when Paradigm exploded, the energy… carried further than I expected," Taki confessed.

"So on top of everything else, we have a city in full blackout,"

"Pretty much, 'Nita."

"Can't we call the Avengers for help?" Tarene suggested.

Wiz Kid shook his head, "All our secure lines and codes for contact have been compromised. Without those, we have to way to prove that it's really us asking for help."

Speedball rolled his eyes in disgust as he digested the situation. Normally, he'd be in the thick of the discussion, trying to cut the tension with any joke he think of. Not now. A small part of him felt strangely gratified by the turn of events, like the smug satisfaction one gets from saying 'I told you so'. He saw something like King Bedlam's Cabal coming, after all. Nature, vacuum, etc. Another part of him was completely disgusted that this was in fact happening. Under his breath, he muttered something unintelligible, something no one should have been able to hear.

But Namorita Prentiss wasn't your average person. Having lived all her life underwater, a few of her senses were extraordinarily developed. For instance, she could read a sign over a hundred meters away as if it were inches from her face. And Namorita's hearing?

Exceptionally sharp didn't even come close.

"You care to repeat that a little louder for the rest of us, Robbie?" the Atlantean princess snarled.

Speedball's eyes went wide, his face spelling out like a neon sign that he hadn't expected to be overheard. Then, surprisingly, his face became set in a very un-Speedball like manner.

"I said that maybe we wouldn't have this problem if Dani hadn't told the other X-teams to fuck off," Speedball explained evenly, "…of if we hadn't gone into overkill mode against two bit drug dealers."

Shock didn't even begin to describe the faces of his teammates.

"Hey, ain't you supposed to be the funny one?" Sabre said finally.

"So…what, we should have just let this city to drown in drugs?" demanded Namorita.

"No, but our cure seems a whole hell of a lot worse than the disease now!"

"Oh, and we're to blame because Bedlam's a God damned murderer and aspiring drug lord!" Kymaera stalked forward until her face was only inches from her long time teammate in an obviously unfriendly manner.

"He's here because of us," Speedball spat, completely un-intimidated, "don't kid yourself otherwise."

"There are parasites all over the globe," 'Nita countered, "I thought that was common sense."

"Enough!" Mirage pushed the two founding members of the New Warriors and Force Works apart, "we don't need this now! The only debate that's going to do us a damned bit of good is about tactics!"

"We need to focus on whoever's taken over our base first. Figure out what we can from there."

"Nova's right. If the Air Force taught me one thing, it's that the unknown is more likely to take a chunk out of your butt than the known threats."

"Uhh, guys?" Tarene offered meekly.

"I think Mirage may be able to help us in that regard," Wiz Kid proposed, "those Egg soldiers should be familiar to her."

"Guys?"

"You're right, I do. When I was younger and in the New Mutants, those armors were used by an anti-mutant group known as The Right," Dani explained, suppressing a slight shiver. That had been the first battle when a teammate and all but family member had been killed. The first of too damn many, "But The Right was shut down a long time ago."

"Could this be a new group?" asked X-Treme.

"Guys!"

"That's a possibility, but…"

"GUY!" Tarene screamed, loud enough to be heard two blocks down.

"What?"

"…where's Rahne?"

The entire team looked around, dumbfounded.

"We bugged out together, but she told me you gave her a quick recon mission," X-Treme stated.

"I sure as Hel didn't! I…" Mirage felkt her mouth run dry and the world spin around her. She clutched her throat for air as her mind exploded in pain. Arsenal barely grabbed her before her legs collapsed underneath her.

"Dani, what's wrong?"

Tears were streaming down her battle hardened face, "I can feel her pain through our mental link. Oh spirits, he has her again…"

&&&

She had to know. Ever since she saw the Egg soldiers she had a feeling in her gut that he was back. That the man who helped kill her first love and violate her in Genosha was somehow back from the dead. More importantly, her team and family had to know. Know thy enemy was a lesson Nova and Danielle had drilled into their team. That was why Rahne Sinclair went off on her own.

And it cost her three broken ribs, a broken wrist, twisted ankle, one black eye and a punctured lung and more contusions than she could count from the main sentries. Wolfsbane, to her eternal (and final, she feared) shame had over estimated her abilities of stealth.

But thankfully, they hadn't killed her outright. Once they'd defeated her, they grabbed her by her hair and hauled her inside like some delinquent child. Rahne struggled to stay upright, her body on fire and no where near strong enough to put up a decent fight. The halls of The Work Place, her home for so long now, seemed so alien now, with wires and equipment she couldn't fathom strewn about like rice at a wedding. She doubted that the purpose was terribly benign, though.

When they reached the level that held main conference room and press room among other things, the Egg soldiers roughly pushed the young Scots-woman to the ground. The young werewolf tried to stand up, but when she made

She barely recognized the area now. The whole level was stripped bare like it was in the middle of a renovation; the only thing distinct about this floor was what looked like a cube shaped super computer against the north wall.

"Well, well, well, I guess I trained you pretty damn well, Mutate 495. When I assumed control of this base, I knew you would be hiding somewhere, but never expected this!"

Ironically, she almost didn't recognize his original face. She'd only ever seen it in photographs, after all. The only picture she had of him in her mind was after he'd made himself into a metal abomination that nearly killed her dearest friend. She didn't recognize his scent either. The body that was standing before her in circular glasses and a rather plain and unassuming suit was fake, after all. It'd been constructed simply to give the…man the appearance of humanity. Humanity she knew first hand he was lacking.

But the voice? For long as long as she lived, no matter how much she tried to put it behind her, she'd never forget that voice if she lived to be a million years old.

Cameron Hodge.

He manipulated the original X-Men, cost the mutant hero known as Angel his original wings, tried to enslave Rahne herself and nearly killed her friend, Warlock. With gleeful cunning, he nearly succeeded at every attempt he made to destroy mutant kind to express his hatred for them.

And right now, he never seemed more powerful.

"You've come back to me just in time to watch me cripple mutant kind," with casual malice, Hodge stomped his metal feet on Rahne's hands. The young girl whimpered, all her willpower needed not to cry out, "And that will be just the beginning…"

Next issue: Cameron Hodge is back and deadlier than ever! What's his plan? And can Rahne survive in the belly of the beast? Alliances are forged, secrets revealed as our heroes try to survive! Can Force Works defeat Hodge and King Bedlam?


	27. Siege of Metro City Part 3

Metro City

Dead. That single word echoed through the mind of Christopher Aaronson for reasons he couldn't fathom. After all, he was no stranger to death. When his parents threatened to separate him from his beloved younger brother and send him to military school, he caused the accident that ended their lives without hesitation. The only regrets he had was that he was nevertheless separated from his brother. And the deaths didn't end there. There were those Bedlam killed while in the employment of others. Those he killed who simply stood in his way and eventually (though no fault of his own for once), the death of his once cherished younger brother at the hands of Sentinels. No, the self proclaimed King Bedlam was no stranger to death.

That was why the young criminal felt such confusion accompanied with pain and guilt. Why did Paradigm's death, initiated by Force Works as a mere distraction, haunt him so? At times the techno-organic mutant seemed like little more than a robot with slight social skills. Bedlam couldn't think of any especially pleasant conversations he'd had with the hybrid their entire time together.

But at the same time, King Bedlam couldn't remember any unpleasant conversation with the young man, or even anything that rated as an annoyance. Paradigm was the perfect soldier. He always did what was asked of him and remained loyal though out any unforeseen complications.

Loyalty was also the mark of a good leader, King Bedlam reflected, and perhaps that explained his emotional turmoil. Such loyal soldiers shouldn't be snuffed out so callously, and if they were it fell upon their leaders to avenge them.

That was King Bedlam's slightly amended goal now. Some third factor had entered into his Cabal's feud with Force Works, and they barely made it back to a designated safe-house in one piece, rejoined by Warhead. Seeing the vast robot army their unknown foe possessed, the aspiring criminal doubted that Metro City would survive in one piece. But the underworld would reward him handsomely for their deaths regardless, and more lucrative work would certainly follow.

Force Works was always going to die in Bedlam's plans, but now they would die for a higher purpose. There would be no allying with them to face the unknown menace that sung over the city. They made their bed, and they would die in it.

And for the sake of honor, King Bedlam promised both himself and the departed Paradigm, Force Works would die. Painfully.

&&&

**Marvel 2000 Presents**

**Force Works 24**

**The siege of Metro City**

**Part 3**

**Storming the Tower**

**&&&**

_The Work Place_

Rahne Sinclair was going to die, painfully. And at the hands of her worst enemy. And the most damning part of it all, was, that she knew it was her own fault.

Barely an hour ago, her team was attacked by robots that were disturbing familiar. Some small part of her demanded she investigate the truth, and thought that her skills of stealth, learned in passing from a variety of different experts, would be enough to protect her.

They weren't.

And now she was at the mercy of Cameron Hodge, perhaps the greatest anti-mutant bigot on the planet. The first time she crossed swords with the racist madman, her first love was killed in the crossfire. The second time she fought him, Rahne came within a hair's breathe of being a mindless slave forever and nearly lost a dear friend in the process. She was trapped in her wolf form for months due to the genetic damage Hodge inflicted, and the emotional scars were enough to last a lifetime.

And now he'd returned somehow, stronger and more powerful than ever. He had co-opted Force Works' multi-million dollar base and turned it into a weapons platform, creating a robot army. He'd even taken the luxury of building himself an android body resembling his old human form with a finely tailored suit.

Hodge gripped Rahne by her throat and dragged her up to eye level. The bigot looked Rahne up and down like a fisherman regarding a prime catch.

"Well, well, having you back in my clutches…I have to confess it brings back warm memories, Mutate 495," Hodge smiled dreamily at the memory, like he was remembering a first kiss, "it actually means a lot to me to have you here," the grip on Rahne's throat tightened until her vision blurred. Just moments before the young Scotswoman would have lost consciousness, the tension on her throat slacked off. Hodge had experience with this sort of thing.

"…how…?" Rahne managed to choke out. Hodge was dead, he had to be! Over a dozen X-Men watched his techno organic body fall from the tallest mountain on the planet. SHIELD had even confirmed his death!

Hodge smiled at her, a smile that seemed more animal and wolf-like than Rahne herself ever did.

"The very same way I survived when dear old Warren Worthington removed my head from my shoulders. I bargained with a demon for immortality, and they keep their promises. I'll admit, my survival wasn't easy to adjust to," Hodge explained, "It took me months to orientate myself in cyberspace. Months of barely existing…when you're flooded by everything, it's very hard to make sense of anything."

"Why…why are you here…?"

Hodge, his hands still around her throat like a vise, turned slightly so that his victim could see the giant contraption Hodge had created. Before he dedicated his life to the destruction of mutants, Cameron was a highly successful public relations manager. His brilliance and creativity in the field was enough to convince the original X-Men to pretend to be mutant hunters, based largely on his word. In all those years in the business, Hodge had naturally developed a habit of gloating. Becoming immortal and therefore (in his mind) invulnerable didn't help that character flaw much.

The machine looked like a super computer mixed with a steam engine, a large plastered on the front, as large as a dump truck, twice as ugly and fitted with various ports and vents that bled energy of all colors.

"That, Mutate 495, is a Genoshian final solution," the once public relations manager explained, "as you hopefully remember from your time as a mutate slave, their entire country was built upon mutant slave labor. That machine there was built in case their work force actually managed to muster what little willpower they had and decided to rise up. But those people were a crafty and thoughtful sort…waste not want not was in their blood."

Rahne understood explicitly what he meant, "Yuir nae… going tae kill anyone, are ye?"

"Oh, where's the fun in that?" Hodge chuckled, "you taught me that, little girl. No, when my weapon detonates, the resulting electro magnetic pulse that will blanket the country will simply destroy the higher cognitive functions of all mutants, not kill them. After all, Genosha had the right idea. Mutants are a natural resource, one that should be exploited to the utmost."

Hodge turned his eyes towards Rahne appraisingly. The young woman never felt more disgusted or scared, "Maybe when this is all over, I'll enjoy exploiting you. I've always liked them young. What do you have to say, mutant trash?"

"The only thing I can say," Rahne answered honestly, "…I forgive you."

That was, far and away, not the answer Hodge had been expecting or hoping for, "…excuse me?"

"Jesus teaches us to love an' forever those who hate and persecute us," Rahne coughed, tasting blood in her lungs, "an' I cannae thing o' anyone who fits that bill better than ye. Yuir a hateful man who tears down others out o' greed and envy, and I'll be damned before I let ye tear me down as well. So I can only give my forgiveness, like the Lord would ask o' me."

Hodge was trembling, his entire body shaking with rage. That this pathetic hanger on slip of a mutant would dare try to trump him morally. Before he could catch himself, Cameron struck his captive with such force she was thrown across the room where she landed in a painful heap.

"You…you think you have any right to judge me?" Hodge screamed, his artificial voice box almost squawking, "you filthy, daughter of a whore! Don't think for one moment your 'forgiveness' will stop my plans!"

"No, maybe not…" Rahne forced her battered and bruised body into a sitting position. She stared back at Hodge with strength and conviction the bigot found very unsettling, "…but I promise ye, muh friends will stop yuir plans. Mark my words."

"Oh?" Hodge sneered derisively, "how? With your righteousness?"

"Ye've dealt wit' public relations. Yu shid know the power of information," Rahne tapped her forehead gently, "everythin' I know, they do, Hodge."

For a moment, the supernatural immortal bigot had the most amusing dumbfounded look plastered across his face. Then he remembered the files on Xavier's students that he'd liberated from X-Factor so long ago. The team leader of Force Works, Mirage, possessed a low level telepathic connection with animals. And that included a psi-link with Wolfsbane whenever she was in her wolf form, like now.

Hodge's robot minions were already by the time he screamed, "Kill her! Kill her now!"

&&&

A few moments earlier and over a dozen blocks away…

"Rahne!" Danielle Moonstar screamed as pain lanced through her mind.

"What! What's going on?" demanded Speedball, his face so close to Mirage she could feel the heat of his breath.

"Hodge, Cameron Hodge has Rahne and our base!" Mirage gasped out.

Kymaera, one of the more well read members muttered an ancient Atlantean curse while Speedball seemed ready to explode. He cared for Wolfsbane deeply even if she didn't feel the same way for him. So deeply Robbie hadn't even realized he was yelling in his team leader's face, his face only inches from hers.

"Damn it Speedball, get out of my face!"

Mirage shoved Speedball aside rudely and began concentrating and focusing like never before. There might be a way to save her friend's life, but it was a long shot unlike anything she'd ever attempted before.

&&&

"Kill her! Kill! Her!"

The robot minions took twenty seconds to calibrate their weapons systems. Wolfsbane, too wounded to move even if there was cover to be found (there wasn't) could barely mutter a prayer before enough ammunition to annihilate an armored division. No one short of The Thing could possibly survive.

AS Hodge and his robot drones learned when every last bit of ammunition and firepower was thrown right back at them at twice the release speed. Hodge raised his hands to cover his face as rounds tore through his artificial body and decimated his troops, and that wasn't the worst of it. Several loose rounds and a spare missile had managed to strike his final solution. Hodge saw the gaping hole in its frame, and a fiery rage greater than a thousand suns swelled in his breast. How in heaven and earth did that slip of a mutant survive…?

"Meow!"

Hodge spun on his heel, and saw the oddest sight. Resting in Ms. Sinclair's lap was an orange cat surrounded with multi-colored bubbles, just like Speedball.

Neils the Cat, Hodge recognized the little vermin from Force Works' files. It was involved in the very same accident that created the Masked Marvel, and now, for whatever reason that defied the logic of the animal kingdom, had decided to protect Wolfsbane.

A cat protecting a wolf. The Hodge would have found the irony side splitting had it not been so infuriating. Not only was his weapon severely damaged, he was unable to punish the bitch who leaked his plans to the arrogant, self righteous and self appointed protectors of this city.

For the first time since his return, since he'd seized this base, Hodge felt doubt and fear beginning to creep into his mind. The element of surprise was gone. Would Force Works storm their own base, one last charge of the Light Brigade in a desperate attempt to stop him? Maybe. It would cost them their lives, but they had the will to do it. And that worried him.

Yes, he was confident he could stop them. But that would cost precious time. Time for other heroes, mutants or otherwise, to rally and stop his plans. Hodge felt as though he was suddenly racing an invisible clock, before he had an epiphany.

He was immortal. He wasn't some bits of code strung together, but some supernatural miracle spared by the Almighty himself to be his hand. If he failed here, there would be plenty of other suitable refuges for him. Perhaps the Shield helicarrier…?

The ghost in the machine looked back towards Rahne. She was slumped against the ground, unconscious, still protected by that damn cat. A pity. Now that the damage was done and Hodge didn't feel quite so angry, he wanted an audience. He was honest enough with himself to know that was a large part of the reason why public relations drew him in. Oh well, maybe later he shrugged.

&&&

"She's safe."

A loud sigh of relief came from every member of Force Works present.

"What'd you do?" asked Tarene.

"I used my animal telepathy to convince Speedball's cat to protect Rahne," Moonstar supplied as she attempted to get her pounding heart back under control, "she's fine for now. That's not to say I won't kill her later, but she's safe now."

"And Hodge's plan?" asked Kymaera.

Mirage explained the mad man's malevolence intentions quickly. The entire team was disgusted, but didn't dwell on the matter long. Most of them had been battling madmen like Hodge for years and never once had simple moral outrage won a battle.

"So what's our plan?" Arsenal asked, "storm our base and take out Hodge?"

"I don't know if I'd advise that," Wiz Kid explained evenly, "Hodge is deeply entrenched and can turn our bases defenses, and they are considerable, against us. We need to circumvent those if we're to have any real degree of success."

"And lets not forget King Bedlam and friends who'd be waiting for us if and when we beat Hodge," Kymaera supplied.

"Why don't we take those guys out first?" Speedball suggested, "I mean, I think we can take 'em if we surprise them first!"

"Perhaps, but what's to stop Hodge from sending his army to slaughter us like the last time?"

"So our choices are death by crime lord or death by bigot," Arsenal gritted his teeth. Death didn't scare him so much as losing did.

"Yeah, that's a great way to look at it," Sabre leaned up against the nearest wall, "I'm beginning to think God was trying to tell me something when he gave me my powers…"

"Dani, what do we do?" Tarene finally asked. Like the rest of the team, she was willing to do whatever it took to save the day, but needed guidance.

Seven heavy sets of eyes fell upon Danielle Moonstar all at once. Almost instantly the young leader felt herself torn between her loyalty and love for her best friend, the best plan tactically and the consequences. Should they make an assault on Hodge and damn the rest? Try to barter a truce with King Bedlam to take down Hodge? Would they go in for that, or would they kill them outright? Too many questions, too many variables with no easy choice and her heart aching to save Rahne. Long seconds ticked by, and all Danielle could think to say was, "I…don't…"

"Hodge has to be our priority."

The team turned towards Nova as the Human Rocket stepped forward. His body language was calm, assured, "From what we know, he intends to cripple all the mutants in North America, and that's assuming his machine works right. King Bedlam only wants to play Kingpin."

"So what do we do?" Tarene asked.

"These guys have thrown us off our game," Nova began, "they came at us sideways, used the element of surprise and luck to ambush us, and we're usually the ones doin' the ambushin'. We can still win this, I've faced longer odds fighting an army of Skrulls and I'm still here. But we need to make sure we haven't screwed up already. Taki?"

Sabre, preferring to relax a little bit and let the professionals do their thing, didn't even notice the small prick on her back until her feet were two inches off the floor. Reacting with her natural speed, she tried at first to sprint away, but her feet couldn't find purchase on the floor. She looked almost comical as her legs moved back and forth in a blur, like some Warner Brothers cartoon character. When that failed, Sabre tried to remove the anti-gravity devise, but it was placed perfectly on the small of her back, just out of reach.

"Okaywhatthehellistheidea?" spat the mutant speedster.

Nova filled his pupils with cosmic energy that crackled while he spoke, "I want some proof that you're not a spy. For all I know, you're a sleeper agent for Bedlam, or A.I.M or some other bastard we've pissed off. Seems to be dog pile on Force Works day, after all."

Sabre huffed indignantly, "I explained it already, you paranoid jerk! I'm working for World Watch! They're interested in a business merger, but you guys gotta survive long enough for that to happen, so they sent me."

"Any proof?"

Sabre rattled off her social security number, "Have your tech guy look up my current employer. You'll see it's World Watch, Richard Rider."

Few things stunned the entire team of Force Works that their mouths would drop to the floor. A new comer knowing the secret identity of a team member was one of them.

"Robbie Baldwin, Danielle Moonstar, do I need to go on?" Sabre asked, "My bosses in World Watch have more than a few connections. If I wanted to hurt you guys, there are a lot easier ways than jumping in the middle of a battle between two sides that are already trying to kill you, don't you think?"

Nova glanced towards Wiz Kid.

"Her vitals remained steady the entire time," the Techno-morph answered, "either she's a damned skilled liar, or telling the truth. And according to my research, she's indeed been working for World Watch for nearly four years."

"Well, I think we'll go out on a limb and assume, for now, that she's telling the truth. Taki, let her down."

Wiz Kid ordered his anti-gravity to gently lower the speedster to the ground and return to him. Sabre observed that the damn thing was completely transparent. No wonder she hadn't seen it coming.

"So now we've decided who to go after first, do we have an actual plan?" Speedball asked, "or do we just wing it?"

"Little bit of both," Mirage answered. Her team's attention was once more upon her, but it didn't seem quite so heavy now. She took a moment to spare a glance towards Richard Rider, then addressed her team

"We've got two threats, both equally important. I don't think we need to divide ourselves to deal with them both. Hell, I bet that's what both Hodge and King Bedlam are now counting on. We'll have to play into their hands, for now, so they don't see us playing ours."

"Which means…?"

Mirage explained her plan as quickly and concisely as possible. She allowed her team a moment to think it over before asking their opinions. Rolling the plan over in their minds, they had to admit it sounded pretty good. Two birds, one stone. One of the oldest plans in the book really, but still effective.

"Only flaw I can see is that we need Sawyer to go along with it, and she's never been our biggest fan," Arsenal pointed out.

"Let me handle her," Wiz Kid said confidently, "she's in, trust me."

"Then we just have one problem then," Nova said finally.

"Where the hell did X-Treme wander off to?"

&&&

Like Force Works, Adam Sol, AKA The X-Treme, knew the value of safe houses. He kept his fair share of weapons at The Workplace, but far from all of them. Wiz Kid assured him the security was airtight, but X-Treme knew from experience that no matter how sophisticated a security system was, it wasn't really worth a damn until it'd been tested.

Three explosive spikes, sleek silver devises not much bigger than magic markers, were removed from the far wall and fitted into the holsters on his belt. Five Skrullian razor discs, round weapons the twice size of a silver dollar were fitted into a rear compartment on his belt. A kree magnetic knife, the edge of which was no wider than three molecules, was slid into a magnetic sheath and then concealed within his boots.

Adam Sol moved quickly but thoroughly. He had weapons aplenty, but not time. He took less than five minutes before he was satisfied. Doing one final weapons check, made his way to his garage. There was only one type of vehicle he could use for an assault like this.

&&&

"Yeah, yeah who wants some?" roared Louis Bade, his hands aflame. A disgruntled mutant, he saw this riot as a legitimate chance to express his discontent. His two friends, both mutants, agreed fully. As of yet, however, all they'd done was courageously burn down the Korean ABC store.

"You guys hear that?" Eddy Rundell, blessed with snake like skin and abilities, asked.

"Sounds like a Kawaski Ninja ZX ™-14," Patrick Keesee rattled off, gifted with the less than awe-inspiring power of photographic memory and above average intelligence. Were it not for his green skin, no one would ever have pegged him for a mutant, a fact he often lamented.

X-Treme sped down the street towards the three like a bullet, his jet black bike shooting down the street like a missile. Though it was far too fast to see, the wheels were actually two inches off the ground, the bike propelled by powerful energy fields like a bullet train.

X-Treme waited until he was almost on top of the three rioters before he slammed on the front brakes. The rear end of the motorcycle, guided by X-Treme, swung forward and swatted them aside and into the air like they were ten pins.

"Behave," Adam growled.

He eyed the team headquarters in the distance, steeled himself and cranked the accelerator. It took all of ten seconds for his bike to go from zero to one hundred and fifty miles per hour. Zipping through the debris and people for the first block was easy enough. The engine was deliberately altered so that it would roar like a lion or purr like a kitten, whatever X-Treme needed at the time. And it was roaring so loudly everyone with half a brain got the hell of the street.

No, the problem came when the automated security system Hodge had hijacked noticed X-Treme's approach, and dispatched several Egg-soldiers to deal with him.

X-Treme easily evaded the first two as they strafed him from above, but once he was within two blocks of his target, the two became seven and significantly harder to dodge. His rear view mirror seemed to become nothing but fire, explosions and near misses as he roared down the street.

Well trained instincts won over any fear, and the only response to it all X-Treme gave was to give the throttle more gas. Less than ten seconds more of bobbing and weaving passed before he saw his target in all it's current glory.

The front entrance to The Work Place actually looked virtually untouched; nothing that might indicate the building was occupied by hostile forces. Hardly surprising, considering the team almost never actually used the front door, preferring to fly out or use various secret passages built into the place when Shield used it as a field office, once upon a time.

When he saw the building wall fast approaching, X-Treme jerked backwards with most of his strength. His bike responded perfectly, standing up on the rear tire. Pressing a specially designed button on the handle bars, a surge of power shot through the electric blue wheels and the bike shot into the air and collided roughly the stone wall. The magnetic grips on the wheels took a fraction of a second to affix themselves to the wall before the bike raced up the wall in a vertical climb as easily as it might shoot down a hill.

Since they were flying themselves already, X-Treme's pursuers stayed on his tail, now trying to scrape him off the wall, literally. That was okay, in fact, X-Treme counted on that. As fast and well built as his bike was, he knew he couldn't defy physics for long. He'd just passed the tenth floor when he felt his momentum bleeding away. He knew he had to act quickly.

Thank the Gods speed is my third name, X-Treme thought to himself as he flipped one final switch. He did a quick mental calculation and then pushed himself off the bike with every last bit of super strength he had.

The alien enhanced motorcycle exploded spectacularly, but X-Treme didn't see it. He spun in midair and his feet smashed down upon the middle Egg soldier who'd been trying to kill him up until now. The blow was enough to smash the robot's face plate, and Adam pushed off the robot like an Olympic jumper, landing just inside the hole that his motorcycle had created. Reaching into his belt, X-Treme removed several grenades and flung them backwards like darts with laser precision. He used three grenades against the seven, but it was enough.

The alien warrior quickly withdrew his axe and waited. Though his heart demanded battle, his intellect knew better. Without any form of reconnaissance and knowing the cocky nature, X-Treme knew it was better to wait for his foe to show his hand before rushing in (moreso). He didn't have to wait long.

"Ah, X-Treme, welcome home!"

Hodge appeared before X-Treme, and it took some effort on the part of the Hybrid hero not to attempt to behead the man then and there. That would have been pointless at best, as this 'Hodge' was only a hologram, and a sign of weakness at worst. X-Treme knew the only way he'd survive this was by keeping calm, even if his actions up until now were anything but.

"You have someone I want. Give her to me, and I may not kill you," hissed X-Treme.

Hodge said nothing at first, as he walked around the mutant and looked him up appraisingly. X-Treme didn't give the man the satisfaction of turning around as the vulture looked him over, he just stared straight forward while he awaited his answer.

"Bold threat. And I suppose because you have all kinds of combat training, you actually think you can carry it out. If I were you, I'd run while I still could."

"Of course you would. That's because you're pathetic parasite."

Hodge glared daggers at the mutant, "Tread carefully boy, or I may not make your death too swift."

"It's the truth, isn't it? I read your file," X-Treme chuckled, like he was remembering a fond joke, "you hated Warren Worthington because he was everything because he was everything you weren't. Handsome. Rich, kind." X-Treme paused, "and loved."

"Shut your filthy mouth!"

X-Treme could feel the slight vibrations in the floor, and knew what they meant. He gave no sign, however. It was a universal negotiation tactic, especially in hostage situations. Every second was precious. Stall for time. The longer Hodge talked, the more time Force Works might find a way to rescue Rahne and shut him down, "When you kidnapped the New Mutants, you couldn't wait to steal Warlock's power, a shape shifter. Why? According to the files, your robot body was already powerful enough to take on three different X teams. Amazing that a man with your money and connections couldn't have found a better robot body. Maybe that's because you really see yourself as a giant cock roach. That would certainly explain how you've survived so damn long."

"I survived to bring the end to mutants," Hodge spat, "I survived to exterminate the mutant race!"

"There's that cockroach imagery again," X-Treme needled.

"Mock me all you want Warren, but I'm the one who's really death here!" Hodge roared. With a single mental command, a half dozen holes appeared in the surround walls. Egg soldiers, Life Model Decoys that looked like hundreds of people Adam had never seen mixed together with Prime Sentinels poured through the holes like water from a damn, "I'm death, war, pestilence and every damned disaster that God bore down upon this earth!"

X-Treme met them head on, his axe tearing through the first wave like a scythe through wheat, "You're just a man, Hodge, and you'll die like any other!"

Adam pulled out a Skrullian level eight grenade and pitched it towards the rear of the mob. With little pretense for courage, X-Treme then threw himself to the ground and was quickly dog piled by his enemies.

That, ultimately, saved the young man's life. There was a flash of blue, and the explosion and shockwave that followed took out a quarter of the steel and concrete reinforced wall and was more than enough to wash any virtually every offending robot that was caught in it's path.

X-Treme stood up, his left side singed slightly and a trickle of flowed down his forehead, but otherwise fine was fine. Only he and Hodge, who was a hologram projected from upstairs to begin with, remained standing.

"That all you got Hodge?" sneered Adam, "I've barely gotten started. And its X-Treme, you whiney fuck, not Warren."

The look of rage on Hodge's face was one Adam decided he'd cherish all his life, no matter how short it might be. Sadly, it didn't last.

"Well, as the saying in war goes, boy, 'I have barely begun to fight'!"

Adam felt the tell tail vibrations of an army approaching, and he readied himself. Withdrawing his sword with his free hand, he mentally prepared himself for what lie ahead.

The first attacked dropped down from the ceiling, and X-Treme sliced him in two.

"You think this is war, do you?"

Another four descended, and were met with explosive razor discs to the skull.

"Don't make me laugh!"

A wave of robots, more than a dozen, erupted from the floor beneath X-Treme this time. A lesser man would have been overwhelmed, but X-Treme rode the wave like Neil Armstrong riding a bike. He stayed atop of it, all the while swing his sword and axe downwards, chopping and slicing his way to the floor.

"You want war, Hodge!"

X-Treme swung his weapons outwards with rage in his hear, and his foes fell like Linkin Logs before him.

"I'll give you war! You hear me! I'll give you war!"

&&&

"I just wanted a little peace and quiet," Clarice Ferguson sipped on her coffee as the officers filed the more violent offenders into the bandwagons. Commissioner Stone was leaning up against the wall next to her, waiting patiently. The duo had been teleporting all over the city, coordinating the police response to the riot, removing the injured officers from the street and overall trying to tame an entire city by themselves.

Stone had to admit, he was impressed. He was observant enough to know that super powers weren't as easy on the body as TV snippets and reports made them out to be, and while he could see the weariness in her body, this was the first rest she'd asked for in an hour and a half. She carried herself like a real soldier, and Stone had to admit that was a more than a little unsettling. Since when did twenty year old mutants walk like forty year old combat vets?

"That why you left the X guys and settled here?"

"Somewhat. High mutant population helped, no offense."

"None taken. No one wants to stand out in a crowd."

"Me and my boyfriend had an itch for a normal life," Blink sighed as she looked out over the vandalized street, "except it made me realize how normal we weren't, even when surrounded by other mutants. Taking on Onset, Mr. Sinister or my gender switched clone was easier than balancing a check book, filling out a resume or remembering to pay power bill."

"Gender switched clone?" Stone asked incredulously.

"Long story. Eventually, it got to be too much for us. We argued, I didn't want to give up trying, but Joe said he was tied of pretending that we were something we weren't." Blink didn't feel much like mentioning that she suspected that Joe had more than a little subtext in that statement.

"What're gonna do now? I don't have to tell you you ain't gonna be winning Ms. Metro City after helping me out like you've done. Hitch back up with the X-Men or X-Corp?"

"I don't know," Blink answered honestly, "I'm not saying my life here was perfect, but it was mine. I built it, and I'm not sure I want to give it up."

"Assuming we survive the day," Stone observed.

Blink gulped down the last of her coffee, "What, this? Try surviving an attack by Apocalypse's Elite guard while having your period. This is a cake walk."

&&&

_Seattle Washington _

Edie Sawyer had just finished several reports and was getting ready to check in on her sleeping daughter when her loft phone rang. She grabbed it quickly, and answered in a hushed voice to avoid waking her child.

"Hello?"

"Edie? Taki. We need help."

"Then call a professional," she hissed.

"I'm sorry, I should have been clearer. We need your help." Taki replied evenly.

"I'm not a professional."

"Our standards aren't that high at the moment."

"Funny. I'm hanging up now."

"You do that, and I promise by the next time the sun sets, you'll be in jail," Wiz Kid's tone was flat, but polite.

"I beg your pardon!" Edie snapped lividly.

"When Danielle and Rahne were considering joining our merry little band, their decision was hijacked when a group of terrorists held a group of children hostage."

Edie felt a lump form in her throat.

"The trip was sponsored by a holding company of Parvenue, five times removed. I salute your thoroughness, however. It actually took me several hours to conform my suspicions."

Edie Sawyer's face paled, "If you go public with that information…"

"I'll destroy everything my team was accomplished up until now," Wiz Kid concluded evenly, almost serenely. His voice didn't betray for a moment that he wouldn't hesitate to tear his own team down, "but desperate times and all that. You'll fair the worst, of course as you were complicit in the hostage situation. Still want to hang up?"

"…no."

"Good. I've taken the liberty of activating a homing beacon attuned to your teleportation signature. I've also placed a call to a nanny service. They'll be at your home within ten minutes, and then you'll be free to join us. See you soon. Dress casual, won't you?"

Wiz Kid terminated the signal before Sawyer could dish out that some moral outrage and turned towards his teammates. They hadn't heard a word of the exchange, mainly because the techno morph had used an electronically generated voice that mimicked his own perfectly for his chat. The team didn't need to know about the faux hostage situation that occurred when the team was officially founded was staged, nor the fact he was currently using it as blackmail. It would needlessly divide the team.

And by now, they'd probably already figured it out. Some things really were left best unsaid.

"Sawyer's on board."

"Good, now all we need to do is find a garage and we'll have our trap," Moonstar stated.

"With us as the cheese," Speedball quipped morosely.

"Hey, look at the bright side. If nothing else, we'll give them food poisoning," Sabre observed.

"And Hodge, how do we deal with him?" asked Tarene.

"I'm for hitting him lots," Speedball suggested, "I'm a fan of the classics."

"But isn't he like some big computer virus? How do hit that?"

"Tarene's right," Arsenal stated, "maybe we could fry all the electronics in the building?"

"I may have a solution or two," Wiz Kid reassured them, "but we'll simply have to play it by ear."

&&&

_Metro City_

"So how exactly do we find Force Works, knock door to door Kingy?"

King Bedlam felt his temper boiling over as Charcoal needled him. He was a man who demanded order, who thought three steps ahead before taking one. And since Hodge appeared on the scene, all his careful planning was obsolete. His Cabal was short two members, with Paradigm dead and Warhead missing, and they were forced to take up residence in a condemned building as they regrouped.

"Keep wagging your tongue and I'll simply hang you off the highest building as bait!" snapped Bedlam. With a mere thought, he sent a wave of total confusion washing over the once Thunderbolt, confident it would shut the boy up for several minutes.

Though the mental blast more than a little disorientating, it was mild compared to what Charcoal was now accustomed. Up until now, a telepathic attack from Bedlam would have reduced Charcoal to an instinctively obedient and docile lackey, no doubt due to King Bedlam carefully seeding his mind with telepathic land mines. But ever since he'd been shattered by Sabre and rebuilt himself, a terrifying and painful experience, Charcoal actually felt calmer and more rational than he had in weeks. But that was something young former villain felt was best to keep to himself, at least for now.

"Can you track them, Tiger?"

The orange feral mutant simply shook his head no. Though he often acted the feral, there was a sign of intelligence in the mutant's eyes that was hard to miss.

"If we do not find the heathens, how ever will we teach them the glory that waits within them?"

"Which is crazy for, how can we kill Force Works if we can't even find them?" Lodestone clarified, all the while keeping a weary eye on the maniacal Madcap. King Bedlam swore that he had the former Choir Boy on a leash, but her experience with the Mob had taught her that even well heeled dogs could turn on their masters if they were so inclined.

For the millionth time Andrea Costanzo cursed both her ex-husband and Philip Basin, men whose abuse, neglect and mistreatment set her upon this path. Lodestone had one simple goal, reuniting with her son, and that meant gaining allies against his mobster father, her ex-husband. She was led to believe that all that meant was killing some self righteous brats and then stepping on her ex like the bug he was. That she could handle. But now, finding herself in between a war Force Works and some unknown force, she began to doubt herself.

Just how did heroes handle this kind of stress every day? Lodestone wondered.

"Tarot?"

"My cards may divine the future, but cannot track people in the present my love."

"Damn it all! Force Works could be atop us right now and we'd never know it!" King Bedlam hissed.

"Let them come!" Conquest laughed casually, "My sister and I still have issues to address."

"Speak for yourself sister. I signed on for the big pay off, not to be fighting some mystery badguy!" Delilah countered. It went unspoken; they all knew Delilah also stayed on to work off her 'debt' to Bedlam, who'd freed her from jail. That was the way it worked in the underworld. When one criminal broke another out, they were indebted to that person. It was a sign of good business character. Otherwise, ideologically or personally, she had little invested in this affair.

Just then, large, beefy metal hands tore through the far wall to reveal Warhead. His large, radioactive form was battered and smoldering, but his eyes had murder in them.

"I can't believe you damn pussies are just standing around! I signaled you people half an hour ago!"

"Paradigm is dead, you cybernetic red neck!" King Bedlam snapped, "And for all you know, you've led them straight to us!"

"The hell I did! Paradigm gave me upgrade a while back. 'According to my scanner thingies, they've holed up in a parking garage two miles south. Four of them've been searching the city now in straight lines over it for half an hour now. What're we waiting for?"

King Bedlam let out a loud, jubilant heart felt laugh, "What indeed! It's time to finish this and quit this city. I'm certain the Avengers or some one else will clean up after whoever's decided to involve themselves in our business. Shall we?"

The smile never left King Bedlam's face. Paradigm was a fine soldier indeed; even in death he still assisted his team in victory. How ironic that poetic justice would be the death of Force Works, Bedlam reflected.

&&&

Nova the Human Rocket flew across Metro City in a perfect line from his starting point, an office parking garage closed because of riots and chosen because it and the surrounding buildings were empty of innocent civilians (Sabre, Nova and Wiz Kid all checked and rechecked that fact. No need for further complications). He, Tarene, Kymaera and Arsenal were flying straight lines over the garage, north, south, east and west, respectively.

Inside, standing anxiously in a loose circle were Wiz Kid, Mirage, Sabre and Speedball.

"Any sign of them?" Dani asked Nova over the team comm.

"No, but that's the plan isn't it?"

"True," Dani switched her comm. signal so that only Nova was receiving, "By the way, thanks for the save back there. I owe you one back there."

"No problem, Second in command, remember? No one's perfect, but as the saying goes, 'never let them see you sweat'."

"Truer words were never spoken. Good hunting." Dani clicked her comm. off and faced her team, "Alright team, yellow monkey ashcan!"

The gathered members of Force Works looked at their leader in confusion, and it took Mirage only a split second to realize the implications of her statement.

"Oh, I'm sorry," King Bedlam whispered in her ear, "did I break your concentration?"

&&&

_London, England_

Malcolm Bennett and Nathan Freeman had just finished their coffee break when the call came in. Donald Parvenue had decided to leave London early and they were to prep his personal jet.

Neither found this odd. The billionaire had expressed a love of flying on more than one occasion, even if his personal assistant could teleport him all over the world with less than a thought. They smoothly ran through the preflight check, and by the time they were fully fueled Parvenue's car pulled up.

The older man quietly entered his plane, his mood somber and serious. The two pilots couldn't help but notice. Generally, their boss was a smiling, buoyant man who eagerly greeted his employees whenever the chance arose. Not today.

The pilots thought little of it. Perhaps a business deal had gone wrong, or some other trouble. They were paid to fly, not consul. The personal jet climbed into the air towards America and its final fate without a single bump or unnecessary word.

&&&

"Bedlam!" Mirage jumped back from the man like he was a hissing Rattle Snake. Just behind the telepathic villain was his entire Cabal, in all their murderous glory, or infamy, depending on how you looked at it.

"Mirage, how kind of you to divide your forces," King Bedlam smiled, "Your strongest never even saw us stroll down the street thanks to my powers. Make a move for your comms and die. Now, any last words?"

Dani felt Bedlam's telepathy at just the edge of her consciousness. Wiz Kid's telepathic blockers were running at full steam now that the villain had been lured in, "Yeah, a couple actually. First, open channel. Second, you're surrounded, you cocky SOB!"

Nova, Tarene, Arsenal and Kymaera punched through the ceiling of the Parking Garage atop the Cabal and came down around them. The Cabal tensed, and Force Works made sure not to make a threatening move. A stand off was what they were aiming for, at least for right now.

"You've led us into a trap, you fool!" Conquest barked as she gripped her sword.

"It doesn't have to go down this way, Bedlam," Dani explained, "the man who took over our headquarters is a much greater threat to the both of us. If you help us take him down, I'll let you walk away, no questions asked."

"I'm not so stupid as to believe your lies, woman," King Bedlam answered, "and don't think because you have us surrounded we're beaten. You're down two members."

"Tarot, please. We were rivals, never enemies! You know me, I swear on my honor we're not lying!" Danielle pleaded, "can't you make him listen?"

"My beloved does as he will." Tarot answered simply.

It was then that Mirage realized any further attempts at negotiation were futile. Bedlam was dead set against helping them and the closest thing Force Works had to the team to an ally wouldn't stop him.

"Fine. Part of me didn't want to do this, but this is war..."

The Cabal didn't have any real desire to see Mirage finish that sentence. they rushed forward, and in response Force Works stepped forward to meet them. No one saw Edie Sawyer appear behind Mirage until it was too late.

"…and you've just been drafted."

And the two teams vanished.

&&&

Hodge had been leisurely watching his automations rebuild his ultimate weapon, Wolfsbane, who was barely conscious, a mere after thought when he heard a rumble in the floor underneath him.

An axe burst through the floor several feet away, then slicing through the steel like the fin of a shark parting water. Two leather gloved hands then came up and pushed the seam apart.

Cameron Hodge was utterly speechless as he watched X-Treme haul himself up. He had devoted countless soldiers to destroying the man, set them on an automated run, and all but forgotten about the young man.

Clearly, that was a mistake. X-Treme was far from undamaged, however. Blood ran down his left arm, there were cuts all across his body and he walked with an obvious limp, but that hardly seemed to matter. The man was still here, after all.

X-Treme limped his way towards Rahne's side. Neils the Cat's hair stood on end as he hissed and growled at this aggressive warrior, but one gentle pet from Rahne let the animal know all was well.

Adam collapsed to his knees in of her.

"Where…are the others?"

"Don't know. I just came for you," X-Treme embraced Rahne with perhaps the most passionate and relieved hug of all his life. The world seemed to melt away now that he knew she was safe, "your mom said to have you home by ten, and I like to keep my promises."

Rahne chuckled slightly at the joke, despite all the pain that raced through her body, "Ye told a joke wit' out messing up the bloody punch line, are ye tryin' to make me blush?"

Cameron Hodge cleared his throat, and the two lovers looked towards him, "Touching, truly. And I am impressed, X-Treme, and I don't impress easily. But you're ignoring one thing."

Hodge, reveling in his own gloating, never noticed the slight ripple in the air, like dropping a pebble in water, above him.

"You're mine. And as romantic as this situation is…it's now over."

"Over?" a voice called out. Hodge looked up to see a portal opening over his head. Members of the Cabal, Force Works and Edie Sawyer started to spill out.

Mirage glared daggers at the man as she landed with practiced grace,

"Hodge, it hasn't even started!"

Next issue: It's Cabal vs. Force Works vs. Hodge! Or is it Cabal vs. Hodge vs. Force Works? Whatever the case, the Siege of Metro City comes to a powerful conclusion next issue our heroes battle it out in enemy territory that will cost a founder their life and change the team forever! 'Nuff said!


	28. Siege of Metro City Conclusion

_Metro City_

Death.

It had been a part of Danielle Moonstar's life since she was sixteen years old. Her parent's near death sent her down the dark path that led Charles Xavier to her, and her to the New Mutants.

It was with the New Mutants that Danielle became the most acquainted with death. She was chosen to become a member of the Valkyrior, choosers of the slain. And as an unforeseen side-effect, she could sense death coming. Sometimes she could fight it, sometimes she couldn't. But she could always, always sense it lurking about.

And unsurprisingly, she sensed it now. She and her team, using the omega teleporter Edie Sawyer, had just sprung their trap, King Bedlam's Cabal easily caught within the dimensional envelope the mutant assistant created.

Usually, the brief few seconds of such a teleport were a blur to those unaccustomed to it. But Mirage had flown shotgun with teleporters dozens of times. The short downtime allowed Mirage to reflect on what her supernatural sense was screaming at her.

Someone was going to die.

Setting her jaw, the young Cheyenne vowed that it wouldn't be a member of her team. Mirage was sick to death of death. No matter what burden she would have to carry later, she would see all her people home.

The light at the end of the tunnel showed itself quickly enough, and the cocky bastard Hodge hasn't even noticed their approach, preferring to gloat over the wounded Wolfsbane and X-Treme. Danielle laughed bitterly when she heard Hodge boast how it was over as they emerged from Sawyer's wormhole.

"Over?" Mirage demanded as she landed with the grace of a cat. Behind her both teams spilled outwards. Some were still disorientated, others, like Warhead and Nova were already going head to head in savage combat, "Hodge, it hasn't even started!"

&&&

**Marvel 2000 Presents**

**Force Works 25**

**The siege of Metro City**

**Finale**

"**As I lay me down to Die."**

&&&

_The Work Place_

It took Cameron Hodge a second to recover from the surprise of seeing Force Works, Edie Sawyer and their current enemy, The Cabal decked out before him. The bigot turned computer virus was certain that the young heroes would have defeated the other team before moving on to confront him. It never occurred to him that they'd attempt to do both at once!

Still, Hodge thought with a mental sneer, it wasn't that much of a problem. He still had access to Wiz Kid's full technological archive first and foremost among the hundreds of weapons designs he'd compiled from various sources, secretly or otherwise.

The Cabal and Force Works found themselves frozen in place and an odd, tingly feeling wash over their bodies. Hodge's soldiers swarmed towards them, weapons at the ready.

"Your Wiz Kid has some interesting weapons stored in his computer, did you know that?" Hodge mocked as he regarded his foes. The look upon King Bedlam's face was especially gratifying. The young man pain an almost pained look upon his face as he realized he no longer controlled the situation, "with but a thought and with the help of his rather ingenious tech packs I can turn those weapons against you."

"Oh please,' Taki rolled his eyes expressively, "you think you understand my weapons, but you certainly don't comprehend them."

Turning a single dial on his wrist controls, the force field protectors holding them in place exploded and the team moved into action without regard for the power dampeners.

Hodge, so smug in his own power, could only stand there dumbstruck as Force Works jumped into action.

Warhead and Nova locked horns again, and no one dared come between them. Warhead wrapped his gigantic paws around the Human Rocket's neck. Nova responded likewise, and the two powerhouses grappled for advantage, like two super charged and super powerful sumos.

But with few exceptions, it was decided that the army of robots surrounding them was the far greater threat. Tarene slammed her mallet onto the ground and lightning sprang forth, destroying a host of enemies. Speedball swept his hand outwards, taking out another wave. Lodestone lashed out blindly with her magnetic abilities, finding no shortage of enemies her powers gave her absolute control over.

"Sabre, get Rahne out of here!" Mirage snapped.

The Vietnamese mutant scooped up Wolfsbane in her arms and rocketed out of the Tower at twice the speed of sound. Her powers created a cone of air pressure around her (and thankfully anyone she was carrying) that served as an effective battering ram. Robots, walls and razor nets were smashed like glass.

Down the emergency stairs, through specially reinforced doors like a bullet through butter, the young heroine made it to the street with little trouble.

Zigzagging down the block and towards the hospital, Kim observed overturned cars, shattered store windows, fires burning freely and people doing a sickening imitation of wild animals. It reminded Kim of the war-zones she used to photograph, and she made a personal note to at least try to kick Hodge's ass if she ever got the chance.

Unsurprisingly, the emergency room of the local hospital was overwhelmed. People and doctors were rushing about, and with so many people Sabre had to slow down to normal, human speed. Unfortunately, that also meant she had to carry Rahne's full weight, who was barely conscious and a lot heavier than she appeared.

Gently setting the young woman down on her feet and slinging one of her arms across her shoulder, Sabre made her way inside, pushing EMTs and orderlies.

"We got injured here! Someone bring a damn gurney!" Kim shouted. In the chaos and pandemonium only one elderly doctor seemed to take notice.

"In case you hadn't noticed, we have injured everywhere! It's a war zone out there!" the doctor snapped, "find another E.R before your friends show up!"

Sabre could feel the blood sliding down Wolfsbane's back as she supported the young metamorph. Diplomacy needed to be quick, Kim decided.

"How many of these injured can tear apart your emergency room at two hundred miles per hour?" Kim asked in a hushed voice, "care to tell me that?"

The doctor's face became as white as a ghost, "You wouldn't dare. The people here…!"

"I would, because I'm more concerned about the hero right here! A two hundred mile per hour temper tantrum is a morning jog to me. No one would ever see me and my alibi would be that I was hundreds of miles away. Get her a gurney and into surgery now!"

"Harry!" yelled the Doctor quickly, "get me a gurney and find an open O.R. now!"

After that, the staff moved pretty damn fast, even by Sabre's standards. Unfortunately, now that that was accomplished, Sabre was no useless, at least by her own standards. Mirage had ordered her to stand guard. The logic was two fold. First, it would prevent a hostage situation if Hodge tried to send his soldiers out to collect Rahne as a bargaining chip and second, it kept what Mirage saw as a random element (Sabre herself) out of the battle and our of their hair.

"Mirage, I hope you know what you're doing…" muttered the speedster.

&&&

"Do you idiots know what the hell you're doing?" Edie Sawyer screeched as energy, missiles and bullets flew over her head. The executive assistant tried to teleport out the second she's deposited the two battling teams, but she found some force held her in place. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't form a teleport tether, and without that there was no telling where she's end up. So Edie wisely chose to stick close to Wiz Kid, the team genius and probably the only person who could help her escape.

"Of course," answered Taki as she strolled casually towards Hodge's doomsday devise, "you needn't worry about stray shots, by the way. My tech pack is generating a transformative energy field. Anything Hodge directs at us will miss by a large margin."

That was when of course a miniature missile began careening towards them. Unable to teleport away, Edie instinctively covered her face and as such, didn't see the deadly weapon change course in mid air and continue to fly past where it careened with a wall and exploded harmlessly.

"Is that why I can't get the hell out of here?" snapped Edie, fear quickly curdling into anger.

"I doubt it," Wiz Kid answered, though his tone was unconvincing, "consider it karmic justice for when you dropped us into the middle of Factor X's battle not too long ago. I suspect Hodge accessed one of my uncorrupted files about devises that could anchor you here. I build flaws into most of the devises in my files as a failsafe should they fall into enemy hands. Most, but not all."

"Should I worry that weapons you created against me weren't on that list?" Sawyer's accusation was dripping with venom.

"Teleporters are always a security concern," answered Wiz Kid, "besides, none of this would have happened without your help."

Sawyer's heart stopped. The memory was clear as day, handing over her files on Force Works, their abilities, weaknesses and even favorite actors to King Bedlam. She had done so because she felt Force Works was a threat to her employer and honestly believed King Bedlam's plan had the potential of succeeding. Never in her wildest dreams did she think things would escalate into this debacle, "…I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"I constantly police and manipulate all information in any data base outside our own has on Force Works," Wiz Kid explained. He and Sawyer were now standing only ten feet away from Hodge's weapon, about as close as Taki wanted to get, "you downloaded information about us and allowed King Bedlam's people to steal it. Your poor judgment led us all too where we are now."

Wiz Kid's tone revealed nothing about what he really thought about his accusation, but Edie was already in full blown defensive mode, "Don't you scapegoat me for this…!"

"Shut up. Please," Taki said quickly, removing several devises from his oversized pockets and placing them on the floor. With a mental command, the small square devises sprouted three pairs of spider-like legs and began scurrying towards the devise, "I need to concentrate. I shudder to think what might happen if this weapon were improperly disarmed, and once I've done that I still have to see to Hodge. Now, don't distract me…this will need to be a delicate operation."

"Arrggghhh!" Nova and Warhead roared like angry lions, grappling with one another with little concern for where they were heading, slammed into Hodge's weapon and shattered it into dozens of high tech junk without ever realizing what they'd done.

"Or we could just smash it," Wiz Kid sighed.

"God damn it why won't you go down?" the Human Rocket snarled as he activated his powers, hovering above Warhead so that he was looking down upon the giant human shaped reactor he was pummeling, "I never did nothing to you you didn't deserve Warhead!"

Warhead reached out and grabbed Nova around the waist with his monstrous hands and slammed him down harshly on the metal floor. Warhead began pounding on his foe like a drunken brawler, relying on his greater size to give him the advantage, "When you took down my employers, you might have well taken my life! I have nothing now, because of you!"

Energy from Hodge's weapons coursed through Nova's veins now, and he directed it towards Warhead via his eyes. The villain stepped back and Nova tackled the man and activated his flight powers. The two flew outwards with the speed of a cruise missile, tearing through steel and concrete until they reached open air. Releasing his grip on his old foe, Nova blasted his enemy with a gravity pulse, giving himself some breathing room.

Warhead quickly righted himself in midair and came barreling back. Nova easily flew over the attack.

"I'm about done with talking to you Warhead. Last chance, walk away. We keep this up, one of is gonna die."

"Fine by me," Warhead growled.

&&&

Hodge, by his nature, was an organizer, a consummate planner. He thought well in advance, examined the possibilities and covered as many contingencies as possible. But he was far from perfect, as this FUBAR situation proved. The collected heroes and villains were tearing his regular soldiers to pieces.

Thinking quickly, Hodge came up with the most practical solution he could think of.

"Attention, members of the Cabal," Hodge's voiced echoed loudly through out the building, "kill Force Works, and I will see fit to give you leniency and allow you to leave unharmed. Continue to battle me, and I'll hang your bloated corpses in the street. I thank you in advance for your cooperation."

"Ha!" Conquest snorted as she cleaved one robot in two, "and if we kill them and you, shade? What be our reward then?"

Unfortunately, not all members of the Cabal were as wary of Hodge as Conquest was, as X-Treme discovered when Delilah's foot collided with his back. Normally that alone was painful enough, but X-Treme had already endured a series of injuries breaking into the Work Place and so he fell forward, dropping his sword and fighting to stay conscious.

Delilah wasn't one to waste an opportunity. She brought her foot straight up and brought it crashing down like a sledgehammer. Adam crossed his arms across one another to blow the blow, but even blocked the blow was enough to sink him down into the metal of the floor and nearly break his wrists, and Delilah was ready to do it again.

Removing two nine inch daggers from his belt, X-Treme sliced into her calf muscle perfectly, neatly slicing tissue while missing bone and vital arteries by a (relatively) wide margin.

The super strong woman screamed something loud and unladylike. X-Treme scrambled up and was quick to put a little distance between himself and his foe.

Removing the blades from her leg with a grunt, Delilah eyed the alien warrior. At this juncture, threats were useless and declarations empty at best and a distraction at worst. Delilah charged with the intent kill X-Treme with his own weapons while the Shi'ar warrior struggled just to stay conscious, let alone alive.

&&&

"This all you got, Hodge?" Mirage stood back to back with Kymaera. Nearby Charcoal melted the automations to slag while Mad Cap and Smiling Tiger moved like true animals of prey.

"Not hardly," smirked the villain. He motioned dramatically thumbs down towards the collected heroes and villains, and the floor beneath them began to rumble and shake.

"Hold on!" Wiz Kid stopped his preparation, grabbing Edie with one hand and forming an energy blade in the other and plunging it into the wall. No sooner had he done that than almost the entire floor beneath them collapsed into what looked like a giant steel sink hole. Only Taki and Edie escaped the fearsome plunge, spared because of their proximity to Hodge's weapon.

&&&

Tarene felt the ground beneath her move, and was about to cast her mallet into the air when she felt a whip wrap around her neck. Clutching at her throat desperately, she barely heard Conquest's proclamation.

"We have tallied with the mortals too long, sister dear."

Conquest snapped her whip, and the young Thunder Goddess was pitched to the floor with such force she created her own metal crater. Not giving her sister a moment's respite, Conquest landed squarely upon Tarene's stomach, the force of the blow carrying them both to the floors beneath.

"Our matters of family simply cannot wait."

&&&

"Better?" smiled Hodge. He'd abandoned his robotic form in favor of a holographic projection. It would be less trouble that way, the bigot reasoned.

Danielle, on her hands and knees, coughed and mentally tried to organize all the pain signals she was getting from her body. Everything hurt, pain am bad and nothing was broken was what she finally came up with.

"Just a little bit," groaned Mirage. The entire floor was poorly lit, but thanks to a few hanging power cables and a small fire or two. As far as she could see, both teams were fine, which was a blessing as far as her team went, but a damned pain in the ass as far as the Cabal was concerned.

"Get away from her Hodge!"

A familiar energy blast struck the ground between Mirage and Hodge, and for a moment the leader of Force Works thought her teammate Arsenal had come to assist her, but what she actually saw disabused her of that notion.

"We got your distress call!" Cyclops, leader of the X-Men announced as he strode forward alongside Iceman, Beast, Gambit and Domino, "we came as quickly as we could!"

Mirage took only a second to process the situation. Removing her grandfather's knife hunting knife from her belt, she threw it with expert aim where it embedded itself right between Iceman's eyes. While the X-Men were still processing this information, Mirage dove behind an upturned piece of flooring, and not a moment too soon. Gambit threw his charged cards; Cyclops unleashed his optic blasts while Domino began firing her sidearms with abandon.

"My, that was quick. How did you know they were really LMDs?" Hodge once again appeared before her like some ever present spirit and worse, he was annoyingly conversational.

_Keep him talking, keep him focused on the battle_, Danielle had to remind herself. She reached into her belt for another weapon, one made for emergencies. Her telepathic arrows would be useless against the LMDs (Shield had tested that before sending her undercover), but Force Works was nothing if not prepared. She pulled out a small, half foot long pole with a spear shaped head. With the flick of a button, it expended to a length of six feet and began channeling the power she normally used for her psychic arrows into telekinetic force. With any luck, it would allow her to scrap these pieces of junk.

"Two things," behind her mask Mirage closed her eyes and listened, mentally placing her four foes. Instead of spreading out and catching her in the crossfire, they were bunched together, using their simulated powers to chip away at the chunk that Mirage was hiding behind, "one, you screwed up our verification codes. It's not like any idiot can call up the X-Men or anyone else and get an actual response. Second, a knife to the head wouldn't have hurt Iceman. Hell, the real X-Men would have killed me by now."

Mirage shot out of her hiding place like a rabbit out of its hole. Using her spear to vault towards the group, she nailed the Gambit LMD perfectly in the face, disabling it as she came down with the robot Cajun's face underneath her feet.

Aiming her spear at the Cyclops LMD, Mirage prayed she's practiced enough with Taki's damn experimental weapon. It fired like it was supposed to, leaving a giant smoking hole in the faux X-Man's chest.

The young Cheyenne warrior looked up to see a monstrous form descending on her and raised her spear just in time to impale the fake Beast, with considerable effort and quick thinking, Mirage slung the non functional Beast towards the robotic Domino, who couldn't move fast enough to dodge the 400 pounds of artificial robotic mutant.

The albino LMD was knocked flat on her ass and her guns clattered away, but she wasn't finished yet, producing two long knives from behind her back.

"There a point to this, Hodge?" Mirage blocked one blade with her spear and sidestepped the other. Dani instantly recognized the fighting style from her days in SHIELD and felt confident she could handle both this pathetic copy of her old teammate and Hodge at once, "these things aren't fit to lick the boots of the X-Men. Am I supposed to feel conflicted about destroying them?"

Surprisingly, the bigot was silent.

Mirage landed a snap kick on Domino's left kidney, disrupting vital systems within the robot (as revealed by her SHIELD instructor) and for a moment, turned away from the thing to address only Hodge, "And you know what? You're just a pale shadow of a man. You're not even fit to lick the boots of these…things."

Aiming her energy spear towards the (vaguely insulting) LMD of a past teammate, Mirage hesitated for a moment when she saw her current teammate Kymaera streaking towards her.

"I'm good 'Nita, help someone…Nita?"

Mirage went limp and threw herself backwards just as the blow landed. It was the only thing that saved her from an instant death. The blow was still more than enough to send the young mutant flying through the air like a golf ball. The collusion with the wall barely registered, but that was because Danielle was already a big ball of pain. Again.

"The point, young mutie, was bait and switch," Hodge coolly explained as both the Domino and Kymaera LMDs smugly strode to where Dani was propped up against the wall, the world spinning madly around her.

"Do you honestly think that this rag tag team could really make a difference?" scoffed Hodge, "has it ever occurred to you why people like the Avengers, the Fantastic Four, Thor and all the others are so well loved while mutants are loathed so fiercely?"

"The thought crossed my mind," Mirage managed to force out through gritted teeth. 'Keep the bastard talking' was now both a battle tactics and her sole chance of staying alive.

"Because they capture the imagination," Hodge explained, "A family transformed by cosmic rays, a 98-pound weakling into the greatest fighting machine in the world, a God walking among mortals…people look at heroes like the FF and see what they hope to be, what they think they might be."

Hodge regarded Mirage carefully, "But when they see mutants, they just see the flaws and imperfections. They see themselves. Ironic, isn't it? Super heroes are loved for being different, and mutants…are hated for being human."

"And what do you see us as?" Danielle snapped angrily.

"I know you as freaks of nature. God created man equal, ergo mutants are not men. Good bye, Moonstar."

The fake Domino and Kymaera hadn't taken a step before a large plume of flame reduced to two automations to molten slag. The ebony form of Charcoal stepped forward, and Mirage never thought the saying 'out of the frying pan and into the fire' was more apt.

Thankfully, violence wasn't on Charlie Burlingame's mind. At least, not towards Force Works.

"I know it sounds cheesy, but I wanna switch sides. Got room for a brutha?" Charcoal extended his ebony carbon hands, helping Mirage to her feet.

"Depends, why the switch?"

"Traitor!" A single jagged metal pylon burst through Charcoal's chest like the baby from _Aliens_. If it hurt too much, Charcoal didn't show it, his arms igniting as he turned to face Lodestone.

"Because these guys woulda done that to me once they finished you guys off," Charcoal unleashed a wave of flame directed at Lodestone. The magnetic villainess reached out with her powers and pulled up an entire section of the floor to protect herself.

"They promised to help me find a friends killer. Promise to help me with that, and I'm all yours."

Charcoal's voice sounded like two boulders rubbing together, but underneath it Danielle could easily sense the young boy underneath that artificial body. Life as both a hero and mutant taught her not to judge by appearances.

"Deal."

&&&

"I will not be brushed aside like this!" raged King Bedlam as he courageously stood behind his girl friend and her tarot card creations. The Ace of Swords, Death and Knight of Pentacles fought back against Hodge's shock troops, King Bedlam's telepathic powers were about as useful as a dry sponge in the desert.

"I fear you have little choice, my love," Tarot observed. The two fated lovers were cornered, boxed in by Hodge's storm troopers. For now at least, Tarot's powers were enough to hold them off, but who knew how long that would last?

"Fight harder, damn you! We can still win this if we rally our team!"

"What team?" snapped Tarot. Bedlam fumed, but couldn't deny the truth. Warhead was nowhere to be seen, neither was Conquest. Charcoal had broken his conditioning somehow, and the rest were fighting for their lives.

"I won't leave! I refuse! We can still win this!"

Tarot eyed her card intently, a reverse Queen of Swords, "As you wish, Cherie."

King Bedlam never saw the Queen that rendered him unconscious with the butt of her sword. A Knight took picked up Bedlam's senseless form and Tarot withdrew her Satan card, adding all the power she could spare into it. The winged, foul smelling and looking beast ploughed through its opposition with his comrades and Tarot close behind and didn't stop when it reached the far wall. Parting the metal wall like tissue, Tarot fled upon the back of her creation with her unconscious lover. As she suspected, Hodge did nothing to stop her. Why would he?

It was the heroes he hated.

"Bedlam you asshole!" roared Lodestone as she watched her 'esteemed' leader flee, "get back here!"

"Hey, 'Stoney!" Charcoal's carbon face became a twisted smile, "guess what I learned on the 'net?"

A ring of scorching fire surrounded the magnetic villainess, the wall of flame so hot she could feel it through her metal armor. But what was more worrying than the wall of flame was the fact Lodestone could feel her power draining away

"Heat a magnet, and it'll lose its charge. Ain't google great?"

Lodestone dove deeper into her power than she ever had before, rage at both Charcoal for betraying them and Bedlam for deserting them was perhaps the only thing that sustained her powers now. Reaching out and grabbing a loose pylon, she was about to expend all her strength to hurl it at Charcoal when she felt the oddest burning sensation around her wrist accompanied by the smell of burnt meat. Numbly, she looked at where her right wrist had once been and screamed when she saw it was no longer there.

"Oh my god!"

Lodestone's anger had, unfortunately, blinded her to the fact that Hodge's tin soldiers were still very much active. Charcoal didn't hesitate to leap into the air, tackling the Egg soldiers who'd snuck up upon his former teammate.

Mirage close behind, jumping the wall of flames to grab the stunned (to put it mildly as hell) Lodestone before she fell face first into the flames

Charlie swung his arm outwards, uncoiling it like some giant snake. The Egg Soldiers, a dozen in all, were cleaved in two. They hadn't hit the ground before the former Thunderbolt spun around to face Mirage.

"Is she alright? God, I swear I didn't mean to…!"

"She's fine," Mirage reassured him, "she just passed out from shock. She'll live."

"Arrgh!" Charcoal roared as his back became inflamed with pain. Weapons that seemed to be natural extensions of the floor and walls themselves were spewing forth energy like a hydrant expelled water.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting?" Hodge

The former Thunderbolt pushed past the pain and shifted his body's molecules until they were as hard as a diamond, and began a forward march to destroy the cannons while Mirage covered his back. Even if he'd switched sides and eased the weight on his conscience, but Charcoal realized he was still far from safe.

&&&

"He's forgotten about us."

Edie Sawyer stared as Wiz Kid with complete disbelief, "And that's a bad thing?"

The two mutants were sitting on what remained of the upper floor. The perch was little under two feet, enough to sit comfortably on (if one could really be comfortable in the middle of a pitched battle) but not much else. Edie hugged her knees close to her chest while Taki actually had the tenacity to stand up.

"…just an observation." Wiz Kid said hastily.

"Shouldn't you be helping your teammates instead of just standing there!" she accused.

Wiz Kid simply to the cables and wires that ran from his tech pack and into the wall, "I am helping. In fact, I intend to give Hodge everything he wants."

&&&

_How did it come to this? _

Speedball asked himself that question over and over as he and X-Treme fought off Smiling Tiger, Delilah and Madcap. The trio had finally decided that killing Force Works was the only way to survive the battle (at least Smiling Tiger and Delilah had. Madcap was just bat-shit insane). Cut off from their teammates, the unlikely duo fought side by side just to stay alive.

A blast of kinetic energy threw Madcap backwards while X-Treme's boot connected with Smiling Tiger's face. The blow was glancing, and Smiling Tiger simply reeled from it at best, Adam observed.

The two heroes then dove to the side as Delilah came barreling forward. X-Treme pitched a grenade at her back while Speedball tossed his own personally bubble bombs. Both exploded with enough force that Delilah was lifted off her feet and thrown into the air like an errant golf ball, coming down atop a pile of rubble.

Speedball and X-Treme didn't have a second to savor their victory, though. Capture cables, Egg soldiers and LMDs of the original New Warriors sprang up around them. Almost mechanically Speedball lashed out at the robotic doubles. He was smart enough not to equate these things with his friends who'd he'd fought alongside.

X-Treme decapitated the Night Thrasher and Firestar robots in one fluid motion while dodging the machine gun fire of the Egg soldiers. At first, Speedball thought it was cool to watch X-Treme do his mojo (it was like watching Bruce Lee on crack), but now he was just numb to it.

Worse, Robbie found that no matter how hard he fought, he couldn't banish the fear gnawing in his gut. It wasn't the usual 'I might not be able to save the world/someone' fear that he was long accustomed to, not it was the unusual and powerful fear of 'are we doing the right thing?'

It wasn't a completely new fear, of course. He'd felt it a few times working with the New Warriors, but the feeling became stronger and stronger the longer he stayed with Force Works. He knew at least half the problem they faced now was because of their heavy handed manner in which they dealt with the local drug trade. Speedball knew they couldn't ignore it, and perhaps he couldn't think of another solution right this second, but he knew without a doubt they'd screwed up royally, and it had come back to bite them in the ass at the worst possible time.

Speedball was about to finish off the last LMD impersonator when he felt himself overcome with a terrifying realization. Speedball was so stunned by the personal revelation that he'd forgotten about the Kid Nova LMD that was trying to kill him.

The faux Nova grabbed Speedball around the throat and began to squeeze, **_hard_**. In less than ten seconds Speedball was close to blacking out and another five from death when a sword burst through the thing's chest, deactivating it.

"You okay?" X-Treme caught Speedball before he could fall on his ass choking, seemingly oblivious to how Speedball really resented the alien warrior of late (which of course only made Speedball resent him more. Even heroes are allowed to be petty), "you seemed to zone out there for a second."

Speedball coughed roughly for several seconds, taking a few deep breathes before his throat felt like making anything resembling human noises. Looking around quickly, Speedball observed the a half dozen destroyed Egg soldiers plus the demolished LMDs of Marvel Boy and Namorita he'd personally scrapped.

"I sorta shocked myself," Speedball explained, "is it a good thing when you're so good at violence you don't even think about it?"

Adam felt a chill run down his spine at the thought before he answered from the heart, "Never."

&&&

-Wham!-

Tarene felt time slow almost to a crawl as her battered body soared across the empty room, coming down upon spare equipment Wiz Kid just didn't feel like shipping into warehouse storage.

"Isn't it sad, sister?" Conquest mocked, looking entirely too fresh considering the fact the entire city resembled a war zone, "by criminal companions desert me, and your so called friends desert you just as easily. Our friends aren't so different, Tarene, nor are we."

"Except my friends save lives!" Tarene hissed as she struggled to her feet.

"It appears they can't be bothered to save yours," Conquest dashed forward almost casually. Tarene swung her mace towards her twin sister, but the armored goddess jumped over it as easily as one might walk down the street, drew her legs back and then lashed outwards. Tarene skid across the floor like a hockey puck.

Planting her feet, Tarene came to a screeching stop and aimed her war mallet towards her foe.

"I can save myself!"

Dozens of bolts of lightning flowed out of her hammer like some deadly light show. Conquest, no matter how skilled couldn't hope to dodge and was struck with enough electricity to kill a herd of elephants.

"I know you think I'm stupid and naïve," Tarene strode to her sister's side. Grabbing her about the throat, Tarene lifted her up and then slammed her against the floor as if Conquest were just some stuffed animal, "but I don't care. I know we're different! I try to help build things, all you can do is tear them down!"

This time, it was Conquest who went sailing into the air.

"You think you're better than me? Pul-leeze! Anyone can abuse power. You're weak. I'm strong, because I strive to make something better than myself!"

"How inspiring," Conquest twisted in mid air and landed on her feet easily, "perhaps you're right. Perhaps you're stronger than me in some ways."

Conquest produced a knife from her belt and threw it with expert aim. The dagger sunk into Tarene's hand, forcing her to drop her war hammer. Tarene instinctively tried to snatch it back up, but a whip tightened around her legs and yanked her away from the golden weapon.

"But your killing instinct is as dull as a rock," Tarene skidded to a stop at the feet of her twin sister. It wasn't until then, when Conquest held her sword her head ready to crack Tarene's skull open like a watermelon, that the young Thunder Goddess finally saw the terrifying resemblance they shared, "it's a pity too. I so wanted a sister."

"Well, get your ass away from mine!"

Conquest, so smug in her victory, was shocked speechless. She spun around and a steel fist smashed into her jaw, dislodging a tooth or two.

"I got held up by some cannon fodder," Arsenal followed up with a left hook that snapped Conquest's head to the side, "looks like I got here just in time."

"Foolish mortal," Conquest caught the next punch within her palm easily, "if anyone has to fight me, it's already too late."

Conquest quickly head-butted Arsenal right between the eyes, bending his steel nose into a misshapen form. Almost immediately Bobby could feel his eyes beginning to swell as two black eyes developed. His healing factor was diminished when he used his steel form, and changing back to human simply was not an option. Arsenal was smart enough to know that with a single move, Conquest had taken away nearly half his abilities. If he had trouble seeing, he couldn't fly or shoot his optic blasts, and if he changed back to human form to allow quicker healing he'd be dead in seconds.

Conquest kicked Arsenal across the stomach and brought her fist down across his face. Bobby stumbled, but didn't go down. He released his bone claws and thrust them towards Conquest's gut where they shattered like tooth picks.

Arsenal's world then exploded in a blur of lights, colors and pain. His body seemingly bounced back and forth from Conquest's fists, knees or foot, but each and every time the faux mutant got back up.

"How many times do I have to keep stepping on you, mortal bug?" Conquest demanded as she ground the hero's skull underneath her boot heel.

Arsenal replied with something witty and insightful, but it between the nearly fractured jaw, his face pinned to the floor and enough blood to fill a soda bottle in his mouth, well…it was lost to history.

"Hey, sister!" Conquest spun around to see Tarene spinning her hammer over her head with a righteous fury that was terrifying to behold. Tarene released her hammer, and Conquest watched in careen towards her like a deer caught in headlights. The War Goddess didn't even register the impact at first. One moment she was frozen in fear, the next she was miles in the air, hurtling towards the ocean from some twenty stories up, and falling fast.

"You broke your own rule. You left your back wide open," Tarene sneered as she caught her returning hammer.

"Way… to go kiddo," Arsenal used the last of his strength to roll over onto his back, his face an ugly picture of twisted metal, "showed that… bitch."

"Oh god, your face…" Tarene knelt down beside him.

"I'll heal," Bobby reassured her as returned to flesh and blood. Tarene could see the bone and tissue of Arsenal's swollen already knitting back together into its Sublime intended form.

Tarene had to admit, it looked kinda gross. How could healing be called a cool power?

"I'm just glad I made it in time. You alright, Tarene?"

Tarene cradled her wounded hand to her stomach, "Nothing's broken. You meant what you said right? That we're family?"

"'Course. Always have been, always will be. Give me a few seconds to heal, and we'll even have a family reunion on Hodge's head, just for you!"

&&&

When people of Metro City looked up into early morning sky above the city docks, their first thought was that there was somehow a second miniature errant sun in the sky. A globe of pure energy and yellow light simply hung in the sky perfectly, like some perfect magic ornament. But the truth was far uglier.

The nuclear powered Warhead was directing every last once of radioactive power towards the Man Called Nova, hoping desperately to kill him. The Human Rocket answered with his own energy blasts, fueled by the Nova Force.

There was little doubt in Nova's mind who would win this contest. Richard had come out on top nearly every time he fought. But out here, in the open, Nova hoped that he could safely dispatch Warhead without making his entire team sterile, and it seemed to be working.

Warhead disregarded every last HUD and warning light built into his bulky frame. After all, he didn't get where he was by intelligence. Warhead had been once a normal man, a sociopath who'd killed a family while seeking refuge from the police for yet another murder. Soon after that, Nova had caught him while he was in a stand off with police, ignoring his bullets and handing him over to the police.

They executed Warhead for his crimes. But his story didn't end there. A powerful organization, looking for the perfect weapon against the Human Rocket resurrected him. As if handing Warhead over to be executed wasn't enough reason for the man to want to see the hero dead, they implanted the thought that Nova had killed his brother. Even though Warhead now knew that to be a lie, he hated Nova with a passion. Nova and Nova alone was responsible for getting Warhead killed.

It, his energy projectors just one inch away from overloading, that warhead finally realized the truth his brain was too stupid to grasp earlier. True, Nova handed him over to the police where he was executed. But it was because of Nova that he'd been resurrected. It was because of Nova that he had a second chance at life with power he never even imagined.

"Nova, wait…!" Warhead's next few words were drowned out by explosions in both his arms, the coils that moved power from his chest generator to his wrists finally throwing up their hands in defeat. But Warhead didn't fall far.

"I gave you a chance, Warhead," Rider looked his enemy straight up and down, and quickly determined he was beyond saving. Warhead's arms were now melted stumped, but Nova could see steam still rising from inside the villain's cracked innards. There was little doubt Warhead was about to live up to his namesake, "not that you ever deserved it."

With a soldier's mindset, Richard Rider pitched Warhead out to sea. The man's impending death didn't trouble Rider as much as he thought it might. Nova had tried everything he could think of to prevent things from ending like this, but in the end the responsibility rested upon Warhead's shoulders. The man was a killer. Nova was a protector.

Sometimes, the world really was that simple.

&&&

Conquest was paddling back to shore, an impressive feat considering the number of ruptured internal organs she currently had, when she noticed a source of light descending down upon her. Looking up, she could just barely make out the form of her teammate Warhead.

"Oh Hel…"

Warhead's explosion covered some two and a half miles and would have leveled several city blocks had it happened within city boundaries, and could be seen for miles in every direction. Once the light faded, the only thing within the blast radius that moved was the ocean itself.

&&&

Growing up, Hodge always hated watching boxing. It wasn't that the boxers possessed the physical ability that Hodge lacked, making the scrawny book worm feel physically inferior like always. Well, that was one reason. But the main one was that the fights just lasted too blasted long.

Hodge liked his fights quick and clean, full of energy. Two sweaty, tired men pounding on each other wore out its welcome after about ten minutes, in Hodge's opinion. And that was exactly what had happened here.

Force Works has destroyed every last piece of weaponry Hodge had managed to co-opt, beat down all present members of the Cabal and to his surprise, remained standing, though limping was a little more accurate. Kymaera's webbed hands were ripped and torn, crimson blood dripping on the floor. Each breath caused Mirage pain but she refused to clutch her side in pain. Arsenal looked as if he'd gone ten rounds against Mike Tyson. Nova resembled a man just off the front lines, his face covered with black and soot marks. Speedball was perhaps about the only member of the team who wasn't sporting serious bruises, a few broken bones, deep cuts or all three. It was as if each and every battle these youngsters had ever fought had caught up with them at this exact moment.

Almost the entire team was gathered around Hodge now, like jackals surrounding a lion, the mad man thought. Even Charcoal stood side by side with the youngsters, as if they would count him amongst their number. Cameron Hodge had no means to hurt them left, but that didn't mean he was the least bit fearful. After all, he was literally a ghost in the machine. A man who was essentially a hologram had no reason to fear Force Works anymore than a man might fear a morning breeze.

"It's over Hodge."

"Maybe, maybe not Danielle," Hodge shrugged., "I still retain control over this building and all things electronic. I can come and go as I want. I chose your headquarters because I found your agenda so appalling. There are other places for me. The NSA emergency Sentinel stockpiles, or the Shield helicarrier, or maybe even Tony Stark's Iron Man armors." Hodge strode forward until he was right in Mirage's face, "in this form, technology is mine to use whenever and however I see fit. I need no food, nor air and never sleep. So enjoy this pyrrhic victory, Dani, because you can rest assured I will be back and I will personally end you."

"You keep thinking that," Mirage looked over Hodge's shoulder smugly, "Taki?"

Hodge felt a shift within the computers he possessed, and then let loose the most pathetic of screams as he felt his very essence being torn in two. Pain raged in every fiber of his being, and each thought was like a bomb exploding in his skull.

"Remember the Y2K bug?" Taki asked casually, "if you'll remember, it was a potentially devastating computer problem all because a computer might be a little bit confused. Computers don't handle contradictions well. In fact, they can't really handle them at all unless someone tells them what to do."

Hodge never stopped screaming, something Wiz Kid found very satisfying.

"And humans are full of contradictions, aren't they? People we love and hate. Fear and admire, anyone come to mind Hodge? Normally, most artificial intelligences have programs to work around that. Your mind even formed blocks to protect yourself subconsciously, until I ordered our computers to let you in. And right now, your very sense of self is tearing you apart."

"We're…we're not going to leave him like this, are we?" asked Speedball as Hodge writhed on the floor.

"I dunno, serves him right you ask me," Nova opinioned.

"Can we get him out?" Tarene asked, "I mean, all Taki's done is make him more grounded to the system!"

"I've got that covered…" Mirage reassured them.

Hodge felt the pain that had been ripping his very sense of self disappear, only to be replaced by a cold fear in his gut when he felt Danielle Moonstar's hands around his throat. It had been so very long since Hodge had felt anything remotely resembling actual tactical contact that the sensation was almost welcome. But he felt his body run cold as his brain actually processed the fact that she **_could touch him_** at all.

"You've read the files, right Hodge? Shame you skimmed over the part about my membership in the Sisterhood of the Valkyrior, Asgard's chooser's of the slain."

Cameron's face paled.

"That's right. I may not be a full member, but still channel a little bit of the power I had back then. You sold your soul for immortality, remember? So I'm not even talking to a real person, I'm talking to a shade, a thing…"

"No, no please…!" Hodge's eyes were red and puffy with phantom tears, but it didn't move Dani's heart for one second. The knowledge that this little shit had invaded their home and used it as a weapon against them was reason enough to hate him in her book.

"On behalf of my team Hodge, go…to…Hel!"

The lights on the entire floor began to flicker and die, the room was awash in a sudden, bone chilling cold and then…nothing. Hodge was gone, leaving no evidence of his passing whatsoever.

"…asshole," Muttered Mirage. She then fell backwards, almost completely spent. The Human Rocket was there for her when she came down, thankfully.

"You okay there Dani?"

"Just…a little bushed,' she confessed, "wasn't easy banishing Hodge. My connection to the Valkyrior is rusty as hell. If Taki hadn't have grounded him…"

"Did he go where I think he went?"

"No, he went to a place much, much worse."

There was a loud –blink!- sound effect, and in the center of the room the team saw Commissioner Stone emerge from a circular portal, followed by a full assault team and a young woman with lavender skin. Mirage recognized Blink immediately.

"Guess we're too late to be the reinforcements, huh?" remarked Stone.

"Not like we didn't do our part, putting out the fires on the street," Blink protested as the SWAT team began spreading out.

"Commissioner Stone, Blink, not that your assistance is unwelcome, but you can stand down. The situation's under control." Wiz Kid assured them.

Taking a glance around the gutted facility, one member of the SWAT team had to wonder what constituted 'out of control' for these youngsters.

"Sit rep?" Stone asked, politely but quickly. He was anxious to get this entire matter settled and over with. The clean-up alone threatened to last weeks.

In the exchange, no one heard Edie Sawyer's phone ring. She answered it and wandered off to the side so that she had an actual chance of hearing what was being said on the other end.

"Force Works' headquarters was co-opted by an outside intelligence that in turn made my research lab into a weapons factory," explained Wiz Kid, "at the same time, we were assaulted by King Bedlam's Cabal. Long story short, the intelligence has been destroyed, and we have Smiling Tiger, Madcap, Delilah and Lodestone captured, though Lodestone will need medical treatment."

"There anything we need to know about your lab, 'Kid?" Stone asked harshly, "awful lot of hurtful stuff there, it seems."

"There's nothing in my lab you wouldn't find in the likes of Tony Stark's lab or Hank Pym," Wiz Kid said dismissively.

"Well, if that's the case I guess everything's settled…"

"So it's over?" Tarene asked.

"Oh my God!" cried out someone hysterically.

Everyone gathered looked towards Edie Sawyer. Normally, she was the image of control, of fortitude. Not now. Tears streamed down her face, ruining her makeup.

"Parvenue's plane went down in the Atlantic…they can barely find the wreckage…"

"Hodge…" hissed Kymaera, voicing everyone's suspicions, for all the good it did them now.

"Yeah Tarene," Danielle answered, her heart in her throat,

"…it's definitely over."

**The End…and the Beginning. **


	29. New Day Dawning

_Our Father of Mercy Cemetery, Metro City_

The funeral was large by any standards. But in instances like this, they always were. Though most would deny it, almost everyone was fascinated by superhumans, their exploits and extension, their associates. Morbidly enough, not even weddings drew as much media attention as funerals did.

And naturally, the funeral of Donald Parvenue, multi-billionaire and patron of an entire city, was no exception. CNN, Fox News, and of course all the local channels devoted hours of air-time to it. The line of mourners that followed from the funeral home to the grave went as far as the eyes could see, and most of Donald's friends and associates agreed that the line wasn't nearly long enough.

Edie Sawyer, her daughter Katie, and the entirety of Force Works (wearing their full uniforms) were at the forefront of the mourners. Both state senators, three congressmen and hundreds of representatives from around the world joined them. Nova, Speedball, X-Treme, Arsenal, Mirage and Kymaera were the pall bearers, as per the last will of Mr. Parvenue. Arsenal numbly placed the casket down with his comrades and took his seat.

The concerned stares of his teammates were no more substantive to him than the rays of the morning sun.

The priest said some words meant to comfort and reassure the living, but Arsenal heard none of it. All he could think of was his time before he met Parvenue. Bouncing from foster home to foster home, he had nothing and no one but himself. When he finally found a foster parent that gave a damn about him, Robert soon knew in his heart that he would have to leave, unwilling to be a burden to the kind woman. Joining the Air National Guard gave Bobby a sense of camaraderie, but it wasn't until Parvenue took him under his wing after Sublime's terrible experiments that Bobby truly felt that he had family. That feeling was enhanced even greater when Parvenue formed Force Works, but Bobby would never, indeed, couldn't ever forget… where his family first started.

And now that man was gone. As his plane crashed in the middle of the ocean, there weren't even any remains to bury along with the casket. The team held out hope for a brief moment that he might have survived, but it was not to be. Wiz Kid scanned the area for signs of a teleporter, Dr. Strange verified that there were no mystic incursions and soldiers from Atlantis swept the area and found nothing abnormal. Despite the circle the heroes traveled in, they found nothing whatsoever that might give them the slightest hope that the man who'd founded and funded Force Works was still alive.

Robbie Baldwin looked at the casket, yet found he could only see reflection of the mistakes and errors that led his team to this dark day. Cameron Hodge, a bigoted and hateful man somehow reincarnated as a computer virus crashed Parvenue's plane, but the Robbie felt that they could have saved him were it not for King Bedlam's attack that occurred at the exact same time. Hodge was impossible to predict, but Bedlam...Bedlam was simple physics.

Nature abhors a vacuum. When Force Works devastated the local drug trade and crime lords, it was only a matter of time before someone tried to step up and fill the vacuum. That Force Works was a little above the average street hero in terms of raw power didn't matter in the end. The scum of the underworld rose to the challenge like the good rats they were, and now it cost them one of the kindest and one of the most idealistic people Speedball ever had the pleasure to know.

Tarene Hayden looked at the casket and cried for the grand father-figure that she'd never see again. Her mind had been tampered with some time ago and even though she was now free, the effects remained to this day. The only family she felt any real connection to was Force Works, and losing a member like this felt like losing a part of herself. But her grief was balanced in no small part by anger at the villain who'd hurt her family. Staring at the oak casket through her tears, she silently vowed to never lose family again, no matter the cost.

Like her teammates, Danielle Moonstar grieved, but by no means as much as the others. She would miss Parvenue dearly and mourn what he could have contributed to the world, but she knew from personal experience his spirit was in a better place. She felt a little guilty though, worrying more about how Arsenal would take Mr. Parvenue's death and how the team she led would continue without his support, than his actual death. Parvenue was the kind of man who thought ahead (a basic requirement of any good business man), but their business was one rife with uncertainties. The sooner they were back on their feet, the better.

The priest finished his eulogy, and the crowd started to trickle away, Danielle quickly moved to Bobby's side.

"How...how are you hanging in there, Bobby?" Dani put her hand on his shoulder for comfort. He didn't seem to notice.

"Fine," he answered. It was less than convincing.

"If you need to talk, or..."

"I need to be alone," Bobby grunted.

"Bobby…"

"Leave him be," Adam Sol, otherwise known as The X-Treme, suggested firmly.

When everyone had finally left, Bobby numbly went over to where the caretaker had left his shovel, and began to fill the grave of the first family member he'd ever had.

**&&&**

**Marvel 2000 Presents**

**Force Works Annual 2**

**A New Old Day Dawning**

**&&&**

_Several Days later_

Rahne Sinclair, Wolfsbane to her teammates, rechecked the instruments for what had the be the thousandth time. The aircraft was state of the art, and according to Wiz Kid idiot proof, but considering how Parvenue...passed away and the similarities to her own journey, one couldn't help but be nervous. The minor fear gnawing at Rahne's gut passed when she saw her destination approaching on the horizon.

Muir Island.

Not surprising considering the circles they traveled, the world famous research island had experienced its own series of adventures in recent weeks. Rahne was somewhat fuzzy on the details, something regarding a battle between X-Force and the Byron Agency. It didn't matter much to the young mutant what really happened, all she cared about was the fact that her adoptive mother was alright.

Rahne pulled the aircraft around to the rear landing pad, and smiled warmly as she saw Moira there waiting for her. Gently touching down, Rahne began running through the shutdown procedures as quickly as possible and was at the hatch within a minute of landing. The blasted thing took too long in Rahne's humble and impatient opinion, so she changed into her full wolf and squeezed past the opening door the moment the opening was wide enough.

Rahne's paws barely touched the tarmac she sprinted towards her mother, leaping into the air, changing back into human and bowling her mother over as Rahne embraced her.

"Oof! Bloody hell, lass, I'm nae as young as I used ta be!" Moira protested, though she reciprocated the hug fiercely.

"Sorry, mum," Rahne regained her composure some and helped her mother to her feet, "I guess I was a little more worried aboot what happen wi' X-Force than I let meself believe."

"What happened was awful," Moira stated, her voice laced with remorse overlapping a deeper hurt. Rahne suspected there was more to what happened than Moira let on, but before she could press the matter, Moira took that option out of her hands, "terrible as that was, that's nae why I asked ye to come visit. Well, nae the only reason. I have missed ye terribly, luv."

Rahne could see her mother tense as they walked inside the Muir Island research center.

"Then why'd ye ask..." Rahne's voice trailed off as her enhanced senses started processing the world, and the scents therein, around her. Given her familiarity with Muir Island, it was easy enough to pick out any particular scent that didn't belong, even with the recent commotion. The two had just reached the recreation room when she realized who was waiting for her there, and instinctively a growl rise from her throat. The single occupant could only wince in guilt.

"Reverend Craig…"

"Rahne, A…A'm here because I want tae make up for my…mistakes…" Craig explained with a good amount of hesitation.

At first, her mouth was to dry to speak. That the man that had haunted her dreams, shaped her fears and destroyed her self worth since before she could remember was now apologizing felt...wrong. As if he could brush aside all her pain with some simple words.

That thought burned in her heart, and the young Scotswoman found her voice again.

"Mistake? Ye led a bloody mob to burn me at the stake!" Rahne shouted, each word louder than the last, "ye treated me like me like trash when I was a child, made me feel worthless on the best o' days and when I needed ye most...as a guardian, as a father, ye tried to kill me!"

"Ah know, Rahne, and ah know an'..."

The Reverend never say the right cross that slammed across his jaw. All he saw were stars on the edge of his vision and Rahne Sinclair standing over him with righteous fury.

"And the only bloody reason yuir here is because the world recognizes me and my friends as heroes!" Rahne shouted, hot tears making their way down her cheeks. Rahne turned to Moira with accusing eyes, "And could ye betray me like this?! I hate you!"

Rahne stormed off into the bowels of the facility, towards where her old room lay. Neither Craig nor Moira moved to follow. Reverend Craig looked pathetically heart broken, but Moira didn't look the least bit surprised.

"This'll be one bloody long day," Moira sighed.

&&&

Mirage, Kymaera and Wiz Kid pored over the papers sprawled out in front of them. Though he was considered part of the Force Works 'brain-trust', Nova the Human Rocket just leaned against the far wall, waiting for his lover and teammates to finish their reading. Though he was hardly an idiot, Richard Rider was a man who led with his gut over his head every day of the week and twice on Sunday. Papers could lie far more easily than any living being, after all.

Sitting at the opposite end of the table were three people, two Nova had just met only hours ago. Irene Basheda, head of World Watch (Nova had barely heard o' 'em before now) and her 'security consultant', Bruce Hoffman. There wasn't a person in the room who didn't peg the man as a former spook. The way the man looked them over, evaluating them with eyes capable of seeing any subtle threat or slight advantage. That made Nova suspicious. Spies always had agendas and retired spooks, well, they had to be the worst of the lot. What they lacked in authority, they tried to make up for in sneakiness.

Worse than that, whenever they started something and it got outta hand, it fell to the army, or in this instance, Nova or another team powerhouse, to cleanup after them. When Nova fought against the Skrulls alongside the Nova Corps, a few missions were launched just to wipe the ass of so-called intelligence branch, always with a high cost. Simply put, Nova didn't like spies no matter their stripe.

"So…", began Mirage, "I've read your proposal, but I'll be honest, most of this stuff might as well be gibberish to me. Basically, you want to sponsor Force Works, right?"

"Yes and no," Irene answered, "World Watch is a human rights watch group sponsored by a host of international companies. Despite what many would have you believe, there are more than a few businesses out there with a conscience. Like the Red Cross, or Amnesty International, we help those who cannot help themselves and speak for those who cannot speak for themselves."

"When Mr. Parvenue died, he made sure that our finances were well taken care of," Kymaera said as she flipped through one contract and moved onto another, "and what you're offering isn't sponsorship per say. As far as the public would be concerned, Force Works and World Watch would be joined at the hip, interchangeable ideologically. Don't think for a second we're going to compromise our ideals for you." Kymaera's tone was polite, firm and final. She knew she was speaking for her teammates as well.

"I don't expect you to," Irene countered gently, "if you'll look at our record, I think you'll find our goals compliment each other rather nicely."

"You know we ain't like that last guy you hired, War Machine," said Nova, "we try to respect international law, at least to a wide degree."

"We understand that…" Irene began.

"Then why did you hire a company man?" Nova cut in quickly.

"Because we both know the world ain't a very nice place," Bruce Hoffman answered, speaking for the first time since the meeting began, "there are assholes in the world who like to use aid workers as human shields or bargaining chips. Sometimes, you need someone who speaks their language. And that'd be me."

"Bruce has had a long career in intelligence and counter intelligence work because he came aboard World Watch," explained Irene, "he's been invaluable in navigating some of the…less kind parts of the world. It's not as though employing former spies is an uncommon business practice."

"Don't worry yourself, kid," Hoffman reassured, "I know what kind of super human intervention is tolerated, and what ain't."

"'Cause you broke an' exploited all those rules already, right?" It was more of an accusation than a question. Rich felt he knew the answer already.

But what happened next he had no way of expecting. Bruce Hoffman's brown hair, with white temples looked like they belonged on a wizened college professor, his face had the lines of a sixty year old, but physically he appeared rather fit. The reason why became obvious to all as his appearance changed from a man wearing casual business clothes to a man dressed in head to toe red spandex with a stylized yellow slash across the chest.

"You never did like spies, not since the campaign on Alpha Seven went south, didja Rider?"

Nova the Human Rocket did a double take as he looked upon a man who was a spitting image of his old (and deceased) friend, the 1950s superhero known as The Comet. It wasn't just that Hoffman looked like perfectly like Comet, he managed to sound exactly like him, not only referring to something only the two of them would know, but perfectly duplicating the older man's raspy voice and the nuance of his accent.

'Comet' shifted back into Hoffman, leaving the heroes slack jawed.

"Shapeshifting and apparent telepathy. Useful tools for the spy trade," Taki observed, "but how did you evade the psi-shields I've given every member of Force Works?"

Hoffman reached into his pocket, removing a single smoke, "I'm pretty low on the power scale, so I slide under the radar. I can only read surface thoughts, but with some concentration I can create a kind of telepathic static so's whoever I'm focusing on pretty much hears what they think they ought to."

"And the shapeshifting?"

Hoffman blew out a ring of smoke, and sighed, "Limited by gender, height, and weight, to a degree. As I'm sure your friend Mr. Hunter of Shield informed you."

Moonstar sat there stunned, when Hoffman mentioned her source inside SHIELD. If wasn't that she suffered any illusions regarding her friend and his loyalties. He passed on some Intel with his superiors silent approval, but she thought the circle of people who knew that numbered no larger than a half dozen people, including herself, her friend and Director Fury himself.

"So you have a few tricks, what use is that to us?" asked Taki.

"I'm tapped into the intelligence community, 'Kid. I know the right people, I know what rules to break, when to break them and how to side step the rest. I'm a wet dream for you self righteous brats." Bruce snorted, "I live and breathe the world you barely get a taste of with your half-assed contacts and hacking."

"And you're so humble about it too," Nova snorted.

"And you, Ms. Basheda?" Taki inquired evenly, "you didn't get to be the head of World Watch by being an idiot. If Force Works becomes affiliated with World Watch, the aid your company provides will come under increased scrutiny, in the best case scenario, removed from an area in need or worst case, used as hostages against us."

"The world hasn't been safe for aid workers for a long time, Mr. Matsuya," Irene answered, "if we are removed there are plenty of organizations willing to replace our efforts. Unlike most businesses, we welcome competition. And if our workers are kidnaped, well...Hoffman himself has arranged for their safety before. I think we can arrange something for the future..."

"I think we've danced around the issue enough, so I'll cut to the chase," Moonstar stated, "we know just about everything we need to know except what's most important. What do you and World Watch get out of this?"

"Ideologically, we get assistance with our stated goal to monitor human rights and provide aid for those in need or cannot help themselves," Irene explained calmly, "in Africa mutants are prized as child soldiers, the Black Tarantula holds a considerable amount of power over the drug trade in the Americas and there are countless superhuman warlords ruling their own little fiefdoms. There are countless crimes out there the regular authorities cannot and will not stop, and other heroes never touch."

Almost unbidden, Richard Rider and Namorita Prentiss thought back to when they founded the New Warriors with a promise much like that, to fight the crimes others never did. The appeal of that never really died in their hearts, even after so much time.

"As far as practical concerns go, our past association with War Machine has damaged our creditability. I believe that if you allow us to sponsor you, it would go a long way to improving our image and thus, our ability to help others."

"So if I understand this right," Taki began, "in return for a world wide information network and funding, your organization gets a ride on our moral credibility."

"…we have moral credibility?" asked a surprised voice.

Only Irene failed to scowl at the Human Rocket.

"You'd be surprised about how many people admire your work, actually. Not just in the United States, but in South America, Europe and Asia as well. That's a considerable amount of people."

"I think we've heard enough," Moonstar stood up, "if you'll give us a moment to confer, we'll give you our answer."

The four young heroes moved into an adjacent room, followed last by Wiz Kid.

"We good?"

Taki examined his wrist monitor, "No bugs, Nova."

"Just makin' sure. Can never be too careful with guys like Hoffman."

"Nita? You're the only one here with real experience with business deals. Is World Watch on the level?"

"As far as I can tell Dani, they're cool. I have a team of expert lawyers I prefer to use for this sort of thing, but at a glance everything is exactly what they say it is."

"And I like what they're selling, I gotta admit. Even if it comes attached with a spook.That bit about Africa, if it pans out..."

"It would be a nice change of pace to rely more upon professionals than my own hacking and research skills. An entire network would certainly allow me greater time for more productive projects."

"It'd allow us to do a hell of a lot more than just put out fires once every other week, as well."

"Nothing this good comes without a drawback though."

"You're right about that Dani. We do this, we're gonna be twice as busy as before and with our luck, twice as many enemies. We'd be cookin' with gas, we got an idea how not to get scorched?"

"Handsome's right. Ideally, we'd be taking a bigger bite out of crime, and Neptune how I hate myself for using that phrase, but how do we keep from choking on it?"

"Taki's got ideas on that I'd bet."

"Dark is the day I don't have something planned for anything," Wiz Kid handed the co-leaders several print outs from his tech pack, "here's a list of possible recruits. I'd recommend you two begin feeling them out while Namorita and I go back and begin negotiations with World Watch to accept their proposal. I'd help with recruiting, but I've been told I lack certain social skills."

"Been told? We all but scream it every day!"

"Besides, you'd probably brainwash or blackmail 'em into joining."

"I'd never brainwashing anyone into joining, for many reasons. Tactical and ideological chief among them."

"I note that you left blackmailing off that list."

Taki shrugged, "We all have our flaws. Some are more willing to exploit them than others."

"Your flaws or theirs?"

"No comment."

&&&

Charlie Burlingame leaned back on the mattress of his 'cell', sighed, and continued flipping through the channels. As far as cells and prisons went, this one was pretty damn nice. It was better than that old A.I.M base Bedlam's Cabal took over and vastly superior to the Vault prison cell the Commission on Superhuman Activities stuck him in after he was captured. He wondered if they would have treated him better if it hadn't been his connection to the Thunderbolts.

The Thunderbolts…

Once upon a time, Charlie was proud to be a member of the reformed villains. Hell, he was closer to them than his real biological family (currently scattered and not really giving a damn about him either). That opinion slowly changed when the team refused to search for Jolt, a fellow team member, after she disappeared on a mission. Sure, they were under attack because of another villain, but so what? If you were willing to give 110 percent to save faceless strangers, you ought to be twice as willing to save a friend.

But his teammates didn't see it that way. So Charlie abandoned them, tired of waiting. Eventually he found Hallie again, but ended up captured by the same villain who kidnaped her. Not his finest moment that, but at least his teammates finally got their act together and saved them both. But their initial unwillingness to help save Hallie stuck in his mind. His opinion of the team started to sour…

…and went straight to hell when the Commission on Superhuman Activities burst into their supposed secret base with monster man-droids months ago. Being the hot head that he was, Charcoal the Burning Man was the first one to wade into battle, easily explaining why he was also the first one defeated. Charlie vaguely remembered the fight, only the important fact that, when the dust settled, history repeated itself, after a fashion.

His teammates had abandoned him now, not Jolt. Charlie knew in his heart that Hallie would never have left him to rot, but he also knew there was no way in hell she had the ability to rescue him. The other Thunderbolts, Atlas, Songbird, Moonstone though, they had the ability. Hell, what super criminal didn't have the ability to break out of jail? If they wanted to, if they really wanted to, they could have saved him.

And they didn't.

So Charcoal rotted in some cell in the basement of the Vault while the Commission tried to find some use for him against his old teammates. That was pretty hard, as they quickly came to the same conclusion Charlie reached. The Thunderbolts just didn't give a damn about him. So when King Bedlam approached them, they allowed him to take the once Thunderbolt in the hopes that once Charlie had blood on his hands, he might actually be useful to them. Maybe they hoped to flip him on his teammates after that.

Bedlam did his best to turn Charcoal the reforming villain into Charcoal the whipped dog and though it hurt his pride to admit it, the self declared King Bedlam came pretty damn close to making him just that. His telepathic mojo was pretty damn impressive and only got worse the longer Charlie was on the team. Unable to think straight without Bedlam's permission, Charcoal did what he was told to keep what little bit of his life he had left. But when Sabre shattered his body, somehow as he instinctively reformed his body, somehow Bedlam's brainwashing was purged.

Picking the right side wasn't so hard after that, regardless of what happened to himself. The Thunderbolts might not have been real heroes, but Charlie sure as hell was. When the Cabal escaped or was caught, Charcoal stayed put.

All things considered, when Charcoal explained his side, the team was pretty sympathetic. They took some understandable precautions, locking him in an ad-hoc jail cell while they 'sorted things out'. Nova, Wiz Kid, Mirage, most of the team members floated in and out, to keep him company and to get to know him better. They would do right by him, Charlie thought confidently. After all, they weren't Thunderbolts.

He's just changed the channel for the millionth time when he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Yeah?" he shouted over the television before turning down the volume.

To his surprise, it wasn't any of the older heroes who entered, but the Thor-Girl (his nickname), Tarene. She looked terribly uncomfortable standing there in the door way, fiddling with her hands and looking terribly nervous, and rather timid. Not at all looking like the power house King Bedlam briefed him on. Sure, she was in full costume carrying her war mace but her manner hardly portrayed her vast power.

Though, thinking about it for a moment, Charlie wasn't too surprised. He didn't exactly look like a guy who could give the Thunderbolts a tussle by himself unless he changed into his bigger, badder and blacker form.

"May I come in?"

"Sure," Charlie stood up and looked around for a chair to offer Tarene, but there wasn't much in the room besides a TV, bed, a few loose magazines and comic books, and that was it, "umm, I'd say make yourself at home, but this room would make that an insult. What's up?"

"Well...I wanted to talk to you about Dan...Mirage. She's going to offer you a place on the team, and..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Charlie held up his hands in disbelief, "I know you guys won't screw me over, but I doubt she ask me to join the team. Probably give me a hundred bucks, a bus pass and see me on my way."

"No, she'll offer to let you join," Tarene's voice was as timid as any Charlie had ever heard, "I...I j...just wanted to t...tell you..."

"Yeah?"

"I'll kill you," Tarene's voice went from timid to lethally sharp in the blink of an eye.

Charlie considered changing into his Charcoal form, but only for a moment. He could literally feel the power that permeated the air, and Tarene didn't seem to be focusing her power at all. In fact, she hardly seemed to recognize the electricity in the room. If she even thought about bringing that power to bear...

"I just lost someone I cared about. Someone I considered a member of my family. I don't want that to happen again," Tarene tightened her grip and continued in a conversational tone, "ever. So if you betray us, I'll end you. Painfully. Do you understand?"

Wide eyed in stark fear, Charlie said the only intelligent thing he could, "Yes 'em!"

"Good!" Tarene's went from threatening to cheery at break neck speed, "I'll see you later then!"

"Oh, there you are," Charlie turned his head and saw Mirage standing in the doorway, "Tarene, I need you to find Bobby and have him meet me at the hangar, okay? I'll be down in a few minutes, I just need to talk to Charcoal here."

"Okay!" Tarene chirped happily.

"Charlie, right?"

Unsure of exactly what to say, Charcoal just mumbled 'yeah?'.

"I've been talking it over with Nova, and here's the deal. We're pretty sure we can get you out of the Commission's hands, but..."

"I have to join? Sounds fair."

Mirage rolled her eyes, "Please let me finish, please. As I was saying, but we don't know what you want. You helped pull our ass out of the fire, so getting you clear of the Commission is the least we can do. You can join us, if you'd like, or we can arrange to set you up with a foster family."

"Well, dunno if that'd be a good idea," Charlie rubbed the back of his head nervously, "most my relatives suck, and Baron Zemo might go after me with the whole revenge yadda yadda thing."

"Zemo's dead."

"Heard that tune before."

"Good point, but we'd make it work, Charlie. Whatever you decide, you're under our protection now."

"What you guys do sounds cool and all..."

"You don't have to decide now," Moonstar turned to walk away, "just think it over. I'll be back later. You can give me your answer then. But...don't make any mistake. The work we do isn't just punching the latest villain in the face. That's not how we operate, and not how we make a difference. Keep that in mind while you're thinking it over, kid."

&&&

_Hangar_

Danielle handed Rider a list of names and gave him a minute to look it over. Arsenal stood behind her, his arms across his chest and his face far too passive considering recent events, in Nova's opinion. Still, that was gonna be Dani's problem since she asked the pretend mutant to tag along with her.

"So, according to Taki all these guys would make good members?"

"That's what he said. They're young but experienced. Heck, we both recognize a few of the names on the list."

"Rage, Powerhouse, yeah I think I recognize those names just a little," Nova remarked, "how many are we shootin' for? Don't think we need an army."

"Yet."

"Smile when you fantasize about world conquest," Nova smirked, "I think four or five would be a good number. Gives us enough people for two teams."

"Agreed, plus that'd be easier to coordinate into units. If you get someone, give me a call so I know. Happy huntin', Rich."

"Hey, who can resist a face like this?"

&&&

L.A.

"Whew," Miguel Santos, otherwise known as the former Avenger Living Lightning, deactivated his powers and touched down, wiping imaginary sweat from his brow, "man, I heard from War Machine a while back that some street gangs had started old A.I.M weapons. Thought he shut them all down though."

Nova the Human Rocket was silent for a moment, scanning the old warehouse with the alien technology in his helmet. Besides himself and Living Lightning, the warehouse was filled with unconscious gang-bangers and assorted technology that seemed more in step with Star Trek than West Side Story.

"He did," assured Nova as he set back down on terra-firma," These guys just found an old A.I.M safe-house about a week ago. It was something we've been meaning to look into when we got the report, but we've been...distracted."

"If your team knew about these guys, why'd you invite just me?"

Nova rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of how to start. Though he'd been a member of plenty of organizations, membership was usually just dropped in his lap (or, in the case of Night Thrasher, dropped off a building).

"Well, to be blunt, Force Works is looking for some new recruits, new blood. Your name was one of the one's we came up with." Nova choose to leave out the fact that Living Lightning's former teammate, Charcoal, was currently staying with them. If he joined, any issues that arose could be addressed as they occurred. If he didn't, well...what he didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

At first, the former Avenger didn't know what to say. Miguel knew he wasn't a lousy hero, but the thought never occurred to him that another team of super heroes would actively seek him out. The thought was flattering, at least at first.

But it didn't take long for the electrical hero for remember the reports that he'd seen, to recall what a few of his fellow heroes thought about Force Works'...less than stellar reputation. In the hero community, their methods were divisive, and their attitude seen as arrogant (rumor had it they verbally attacked the X-Men, so say nothing of their confrontation with the West Coast Avengers).

"I'm sorry amigo, I'd like to, but after my time in the Thunderbolts...I need to show I'm a true blue hero before I go out and do anything too radical," Living Lightning didn't sound half as convincing as he'd hoped, "thanks for the offer. No hard feelings, I hope."

"No, of course not. See ya around," the two shook hands politely, and Nova flew off towards his aircraft, "you worthless, pansy excuse for a lightning bug hero. Turn us down but join the Thunderbolts..." the muttering didn't stop for a long, long time.

&&&

West Virginia, X-Camp

"You want me to join Force Works?"

Emily, one time member of X-Force known as Siphon and current staff member of X-Camp, looked at her former teammate with a look of equal parts confusion and surprise. The two were standing in a barren dirt field where nearly a dozen mutant delinquents were doing push ups while the former leader of Freedom Force, the Crimson Commando, was barking out orders and offensive remarks befitting a real drill sergeant.

Moonstar nodded, "We're expanding, and having you in our corner would be a great help. We've worked together before, so I know what to expect from you."

"That's…that's kinda awesome Dani, but I can't," Emily sighed, "I can count on one hand the number of real fights I've been in, and X-Camp's staff turn over rate is too damn high. We had to bust ass since Mimic left, Caliban's here mostly for muscle and Kylun tries to do the sage warrior bit, but I think this job is getting on his last nerve too."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I understand," Dani sighed. Siphon was a long shot at best, Moonstar knew that going in. But having another friend on the roster would have been nice, regardless of their experience, "besides, the work you guys do here easily compares to what Force Works does. Hell, I'd say straightening out mutant brats saves the rest of us time down the road."

"That's the idea. Hey, Rahne told me you shacked up with a teammate," Emily gave Dani a suggestive grin, "So…which one? That hunk X-Treme? Big and beefy Nova?"

"Oh, she gossips about my love life and keeps completely mum about hers!" Mirage rolled her eyes, "I'm seeing Arsenal, the blond guy with wings."

"Oh really? Never pegged you for the boy scout type. How's that working out?"

"It…could be better. I guess you've heard we lost our backer, right?"

"I saw something about that, yeah."

"Well, Mr. Parvenue was something of a father figure to Arsenal."

"Ouch. How's he taking it?"

"I really don't know," Danielle replied, in a tone that conveyed none of the strength Emily had come to associate with the young Cheyenne mutant. Emily said nothing, knowing there was little she could do to help.

&&&

Thomas Jefferson Charter School

"Oh hell no," Elvin Halliday didn't even wait until the Human Rocket's feet were on the ground, "so don't even ask."

"Oh come on, Elvin, help a brutha out!" Nova pleaded sarcastically, "I promise, working with Force Works is alot more interesting than attending private school."

Elvin Halliday, once known as the Avenger and New Warrior known as Rage stared up at the clouds in the sky, "Who says I want interesting, Bucket Head? I'm getting a nice education, have some good friends and no one's trying to cave my skull in for doing the right thing. People here treat me at least half way normal, at least until an unnamed Human Rocket dropped outta the sky. Thanks for waiting until my lunch period, at least."

"Don't be like that," Nova pleaded, "Force Works does the exact same kind of work we did in the Warriors, but we need help. I know it cost us," _to put it mildly_, Nova thought to himself silently, "but don't tell me you weren't proud of the work we did, as a team."

"I'll never say that, man. Even when my grandma was killed 'cause I was a Warrior, I never thought that," the child giant answered, "and if I see someone in danger, I'll stop it no doubt. But you guys...you're in too deep. You live at your headquarters, get paid, all that stuff. It's like a career choice for your team!"

"What's wrong with that? Personally, I always hated the fact about how my personal life always suffered because I was putting my neck on the line," Nova countered, "our setup takes care of that. Works better for us and better for those we're bustin' our ass to save."

"I know, but your setup ain't much different from the Fantastic Four's or Avengers. Living, breathing and eatin' super heroic stuff twenty four seven. That ain't how I want to live my life man, sorry."

"No problem, Elvin. I'll admit, a normal life is tempting sometimes," Richard Rider hovered several feet in the air, ready to take off, "but I think some people weren't meant for that. See ya around."

"Take care man, and say high to the old crew for me!"

&&&

_Canada_

Whitman and Kara Knapp (former members of Alpha Flight known as Manikin and Persuasion respectively) were stunned when they received the call from Wiz Kid that members of Force Works would like to speak to them about possible membership. They reluctantly agreed to meet Arsenal and Mirage, listened quietly to Dani's pitch and when she was done, the couple politely declined.

The couple explained that they'd retired from Alpha Flight and from super heroics in general for the moment so that they could live a regular life. In the back of her mind, Moonstar found herself growing sicker and sicker if that excuse. Warpath, Alex Power and more than a few others had thrown that out as they declined membership, and though some part of her understood the logic, an even bigger part of her found it baffling. Because, at the end of the day, none of the people she talked to were remotely 'normal'. It'd been her personal observation that no matter how hard a hero tried to live a normal life, something, either some enemy with a grudge, some world threatening peril or some combination of the two would inevitably drag them back into the life.

Fighting it was pointless, Dani thought. But then that was only because she was born to fight, Dani reflected. Still, the thought of marrying another super hero held a certain appeal. You knew that your partner could protect themselves and had little fear of the villain of the week using them as a hostage. Plus, neither would be overly troubled by the double life thing that often came with super heroics.

Depressing a button in her belt, Mirage summoned down one of the space shuttles that were normally docked in Nova's rarely used space craft.

_How many other people our age say they have a space ship they never use_? Mirage thought to herself. Next to her, Bobby Gregg, was about as talkative as a statue. As the aircraft began to descend, (thoughtfully hidden by Mirage's powers. No need to advertise that there were heroes around) Dani decided to change that.

"Not even twenty five and they were married and retired from being super heroes. Think that we'll be that lucky?"

Arsenal barely grunted as he entered the shuttle. He took the pilot's seat without another word and began plotting their next course.

Dani scowled at his non-reaction, "Did you devolve when I wasn't looking? Because mild grunts are about all I've gotten out of you."

"You didn't complain about that a few days ago," Arsenal stared straight ahead.

"Okay, grunts and one crude remark."

"Forgive me if I don't give you a speech on my feelings," Arsenal scanned the consul quickly, making a few necessary adjustments, "I was military, remember? They trained us for this."

"They trained you for how to deal with it while in combat. You're not in combat now."

"Noted," Bobby's tone was disturbingly even.

Moonstar opened her mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came forth. True, she knew the pain of losing a parent, but she'd grown up with their love. They were believed dead for a while, but that short time was eclipsed by the time they'd spent together as a family, especially now. It pained Danielle when she realized she couldn't think of a way to comfort the man she loved.

&&&

_Wisconsin_

M'Kano Khanata, otherwise known as the Master of Vibration Vibraxis, sighed deeply, recounting his past adventures with his teammates, "My battle with the Vibravore was truly one for the ages, my fine American friend. My allies and I, the Fantastic Force…"

"Fantastic Four?"

"**_No_**, Fantastic Force. As I was saying…"

"What kinda name is Fantastic Force? Kids these days, trying to make classic stuff all 'kewl' and hardcore, lordy…"

"Sir…"

"Only thing dumber would have been to call yourselves the Man-Scouts!"

"Sir, do you wish to hear this story or not?"

The man straightened a little bit, "No, actually. I came here for a cheese burger with mayo, no lettuce and no tomatoes, small sprite and small fries."

M'Kano, properly chagrined, looked down at his register, "Cheeseburger. Got it."

"Mayo, no lettuce…"

"Small sprite and fries. Understood. Please step aside, we'll call you when your order is ready. Please enjoy your contribution to unfavorable American statistics."

The man stepped aside grumbling, but the former hero didn't care much. From powerful hero to menial servant in some backwater fast food chain, sweet Panther Lord how it galled the young man. He couldn't bring himself to return to his homeland, not after casting some choice words and keeping his pride. And to the self proclaimed Master of Vibration, pride was everything.

When he looked up to serve the next customer, he received quite a shock. He wasn't some inbred hick or annoying tourist who simply needed to fill their gullet as they went from point A to point B. No, this person wore a blue and gold uniform emblazoned with three interlocked stars in the shape of a V. His face was covered with a gold helmet with a large red star splitting the eyes.

"How…may I serve …" Vibraxis' voice trailed off. He recognized the man standing before him as one of the many American heroes that populated the country, but he didn't have the slightest idea why he'd be here of all places.

"Vibraxis…" Nova looked at the PDA with a smirk plastered across his face, "…master of vibration. I guess you've heard all the jokes about ladies lovin' you, huh?"

"Indeed. Twice."

"Shame, because you're going to join Force Works. We're a high profile team, after all and I'm sure that joke will be plastered across late night television. But there are worse things in our profession than getting nailed by the Daily Show."

Vibraxis bristled. As much as he longed for the call of battle, to feel the blood pumping in his veins, he did not care to be ordered around by anyone. Who was this man to strut into this…establishment and order him to join his rabble of a team? Surely he had no idea who he was talking to!

"I think not. In fact, I cannot think of one good reason why I might bless your team with my mighty power."

Nova leaned close and smiled a bit too broadly for M'Kano's tastes, "I can think of one good reason for you to join."

"Do tell."

"Because if you don't, I'm going to round up every homeless man within a twenty mile radius, bring them here with a hundred dollars each, and tell them to have it their way."

Nova could see the blood drain from Vibraxis' face. According to the information Taki had provided, the African hero was an insufferable ass and watching him deal with the customers certainly seemed to confirm that fact. So many rejections grated on Nova's nerves, so he was determined to have fun with this.

"That's…a very persuasive argument."

"Isn't it just? And that'd be just the beginning. Do you really want to see how someone who can move faster than the speed of sound and can bench press a mack truck can make your life a living hell?"

"I…would not, no."

"Glad to hear it. Meet me outside in the parking lot in ten minutes. I've had a long day and I just want to get home."

Nova waited outside patiently for the first few minutes. He'd quit (and been fired) from more than his fair share of crappy jobs. But there wasn't a single job, no matter how humiliating or how grueling, where you didn't make a good friend that you wanted to say good bye to. Misery loves company, and who didn't need friends in a hell hole?

By the time seven minutes passed, Nova was tapping his foot impatiently. Seven minutes was more than enough time for good bye, thought the Human Rocket. Unless he was getting a quickie, but having watched the man serve a few customers Rider seriously doubted that. Any physical...advantages would surely be instantly buried underneath the weight of his unbearable personality.

Nova paused to remind himself that he was the one who'd recruited the guy.

"Well, at least Taki won't be the biggest ass on the team anymore," Nova muttered to himself, "not that he'd thank me for that. Damn bottom barrel choices..."

Ten minutes had just passed when Vibraxis emerged, a triumphant smile plastered across his face.

"What the hell took so long?"

"I need every single blessed second to tell my accursed manager just which body cavity he could place my misbegotten employment."

It took Nova a few seconds to realize the full implications of the young man's statement. Finally, he said the only thing he could think of,

"Just so you know, it doesn't take the average person ten damn minutes to say 'take this job and shove it'."

&&&

_Muir Island_

"Rahne?" Moira rapped on the door lightly, "Kin I come in, sweety?"

"Go away!" screamed the young meta-morph.

"That's nae happin'." Moira pushed the door open, and saw her adopted daughter sprawled out on her bed, her back towards Moira and her face hidden in her pillow, weeping.

"Why...why did...did ye allow that hateful bastard here?" demanded Rahne between pitiful sobs.

"Because I love ye..."

"Ye have a damned funny way o' showing it!" accused Rahne.

"...and I want ye ta' have a family." explained Moira as she took a seat on her adopted daughter's bed, parallel to her, "I laid the bastard out meself when he first approached me, Rahne."

"He was ne'er my father," Rahne growled despite herself.

"Rahne…"

"I had to get him to beat me ta' even acknowledge my existence!"

"I know Rahne," Moira said softly.

"It...it was never somethin' big," Rahne confessed, her voice a whisper, "jus'...nae sweepin' the church fast enough, or nae cleanin' me room fast enough..."

"I won't argue he wasn't much o' a father, but he's yuir father and he wants to make amends." sighed Moira, "in someways, dear, you've been lucky to be able to choose yuir family..."

"Ye jus' want to get rid o' me, now that ye have Joseph back!"

The accusation was like a knife into the scientist's heart, but it wasn't entirely unexpected. Moira knew it was a lot to ask of any child to accept a formerly abusive. The older Scotswoman herself was entirely certain she wanted Craig back in Rahne's life herself, or if she wanted to share her daughter with the man.

But she knew, as an informed scientist and mother, that this was a choice Rahne needed to make for herself. All Moira could do was stand on the sidelines and encourage her adopted daughter to make the right choice.

"The only regret I have about ye is nae adopting you much, much sooner," Moira hand her hand through Rahne's hair gently, "Blood don' mean a damn thing to me, child."

"Then why should it matter to me?"

"Well, that's your choice to make, isn't it?"

&&&

Metro City

Robbie Baldwin was by his nature a laid back, easy going young man, though it was often hard to tell given his powers. As Speedball the Masked Marvel, he literally bounced all over the place with little to no effort, thanks largely to his powers over kinetic energy. Most people assumed he was a hyperactive kid who never grew up. But that wasn't who Robbie really was. True, his mouth was rarely still, but that was to provide social commentary and lighten the mood. No, he saw himself as a thinker, someone who relied upon their brain to get them through the day instead as opposed to brawn.

That, and Robbie knew he was the epitome of the ninety eight pound nerd/weakling. Admitting that to himself wasn't so hard if only because he knew his Speedball powers would allow him to kick the ass of 90 of the world.

And it was because of those powers, and those of his friends, that he was here today, Speedball ruefully reminded himself. The devastation from the three way battle with Hodge, the Cabal and Force Works was impressive by any standards. The damage was largely contained to several square blocks, but it was still fairly extensive. Some buildings were demolished, others missing their face or burned to a cinder. Cars were strewn about in the street, in various stages of destruction. Some were cut in half, others simply smashed. Several were actually lodged into the pavement itself, requiring the use of heavy machinery, picks and jack-hammers to dislodge.

In an effort to help the community heal and (hopefully), the mayor organized volunteers to help clean up the debris. It was the opinion of his best friend Wiz Kid that Force Works stay away, lest any of the anger the community felt was directed at them. The more morbid part of Speedball's mind recognized that he and his teammates lucked out when Mr. Parvenue's plane crashed. The man was a city saint, and following his death no one really wanted to be the one who questioned the man's legacy. The Masked Marvel also started to wonder when he learned to see luck in the death of another man.

In the end, Speedball felt he couldn't stay away from the cleanup in good conscience, so he elected to help in his scrawnier and less impressive form. As he set about helping with the cleanup, his mind wandered back to the battle as he glanced at various parts of the devastation. Some of the destruction he could identify who did what damage. Within ten minutes though, he was good and beat. But he pushed on, holding out until everyone else was ready for a breather themselves.

"Alright people, take a fifteen minute break!" yelled Jerry Hanes, a retired member of the Army Core of Engineers and their impromptu foreman, "get some water, go to the bathroom, all that fun stuff. The store down the street's servin' lunch, free o' charge."

There were nods of assent, and Robbie's group of twelve began walking towards the diner while making ideal conversation with one another. No one really talked to Robbie though, mostly because they pegged him as an out of towner, and that was fine with the young hero. His thoughts were more than preoccupied. He wondered if, after this battle, the locals resented all new comers as a matter of course. It wasn't as if a single member of Force Works had lived here before the team formed.

He also wondered about his own part n this battle. King Bedlam's Cabal only attacked Force Works as a means to an end. They wanted complete control over the local drug trade, something Force works had stymied shortly after they took up residence and suppressed ever since.

Speedball found himself questioning that decision for days now. Hell, he'd had his doubts when the plan was first proposed. It was like using a sledge hammer to swat flies. It was only a matter of time before said flies retaliated with their own sledge hammer. Speedball prided himself on his intelligence, he knew the issue was far from resolved. King Bedlam might have been stopped, but that only meant others would try where he failed. Hell, Bedlam himself would probably take another crack at the team in a few months. So what exactly did they gain by stopping his team this time?

_How exactly do you win the war on a social problem?_ Speedball asked himself, _and how long am I going to fight a fight I wasn't too keen on to begin with?_

Those thoughts rattled around in Robbie's head as he entered the diner (the windows were completely scattered, but thankfully someone had swept up the glass) and got himself a sandwich and a drink. He looked around for a place to sit, and saw a good looking young women sitting alone in the corner. Almost instantly he recognized her as the former X-Man Blink, who'd came barging in with the cops when Hodge was dealt with. According to what he'd heard, she'd helped the police keep the riots King Bedlam organized under control, so that made her alright in his book.

As he sat down across from her, she looked up and gave him a cold glare, equal parts suspicion and warning, "You like to live dangerously?"

"Last time, I checked mutants weren't contagious," Robbie replied. A small part of Robbie wondered if he ought to let this 'Blink' know that he too was a super hero.

"That's true, but that's not what I meant. Since I was a hero and helped out the cops, people see me as a good outlet for their frustration." explained Blink.

"Well, if you're attacked, I'd like you to know I can hide under a table with the best of them," he smirked, "Robbie Baldwin. Your name?"

"Clarice Ferguson. Little point in having a secret I.D. when you have lavender skin and eyes like mine, I suppose."

"So, what brings you here to Metro City?"

"I just ended a relationship, and wanted a taste of the normal life."

Robbie looked at her with a raised eye brow, "And you chose Metro City? There are a million cities out there without their own super hero team, in case you hadn't noticed."

"True, but almost none with a mutant population as high as Metro City's," Clarice countered, "I can fit in a little bit, so long as I didn't call attention to myself."

"A conscience is a real pain in the ass, huh?"

"Yeah, and that's just the good days. What about you? I can't say that you seem to be from around her," Clarice gave Robbie a shrewd look, "visiting friends?"

Robbie thought for only a split second before answering. No way in hell would he reveal his I.D. to this young woman, he decided. Not because he didn't trust her, but because he wanted someone, anyone to talk just as himself and not as the 'Masked Marvel Speedball'. And it galled him that the closest person he could find was a former super hero herself. Was he really that out of touch?

"Internship," Robbie sorta lied. The truth of the matter was that, as far as the IRS and public was concerned; Robbie was working at Mr. Parvenue's companies in Metro City under a paid internship. It provided at least a semi plausible explanation as to why both were in the city at the same time.

"Bet you didn't expect to move to a city in the middle of a war, huh?"

"Can't say it's what I dreamed of in High School," Robbie admitted, "but it wasn't like they couldn't have seen this coming. Topple one asshole, and another takes their place. Sometimes makes you wonder if they should have even done it in the first place."

"Depends who you ask, I suppose. In my apartment building...my former apartment building," Blink corrected herself, "at least half the families were had to deal with an addict member, deal with being harassed by drug dealers in their own building, worried about being gunned down on the street, or all three," Blink took a sip of her drink, "I've seen war, and I've seen regular combat. This isn't...wasn't war. It's still a battle worth fighting."

"How can you say that?!" Robbie snapped, not even bothering to catch himself, "look at what happened!"

"Nothing worth fighting for is easy," Blink countered, "and what's done is done. I think the real question is where to go from here."

"Gotta disagree," Robbie waved his hand towards the destroyed block, "this isn't something you can fix. The longer you hold something down, the bigger it'll blow up."

"So they should just give up and walk away?" Blink snorted in disbelief, "you don't win any battles that way."

"Hell, you don't win any battles unless you pick them wisely."

"That's true," Blink shrugged, "but no matter how much you want to, you can't walk away from a mistake."

"You should if you only make that mistake worse," Robbie scowled.

"How does that make things better?" demanded Blink. The idea of backing down from a fight simply went against her basic nature. True, she recognized that not every problem could be solved with violence, but any conflict, physical, moral or otherwise was, as far as she was concerned, a battle. And anything that might be construed as 'giving up' wasn't worth even considering.

"By not making things worse!"

"An old friend taught me that 'all that's needed for evil to prevail is for good men to sit by and do nothing'", Blink retorted, "you plan sounds a lot like the last part."

"'In order to save the village we must burn the village'" Robbie countered, "take a gander outside and tell me which quote seems to apply more to our current dilemma."

"You!"

The two looked towards the entrance where a scrawny kid was standing in the doorway. Dressed in torn jeans, a recently purchased 'don't snitch' T-shirt with an equally new leather over that, the young man looked as if he'd stepped off a parody of a music video. Both of the young heroes might have been tempted to dismiss him as any kind of threat, were it not for one important fact.

The young man's skin was dark blue and his eyes shimmered with a power that at least in color matched his skin.

"My homies would like to have some words wit' you, bitch!" snarled the punk.

Robbie's chest tightened for a moment. He found himself torn between changing into Speedball and protecting his secret identity, even though he knew he had only one choice. He was about to bang his fist on the table to activate the change when the problem was solved with a literal –blink!-.

Clarice teleported behind the boy and in one fluid movement brought her elbow down on his head, rendering him unconscious.

"That's the third attempted gang initiation attempt today," muttered Blink.

"Must be fun," Speedball remarked, "still feel the same as before?"

Clarice glared at Robbie, "Tactful question, but yeah. Thanks for the company Robbie, but I need to head out. See you around."

&&&

_Muir Island_

The minutes seemed to stretch into hours and days for Reverend Eudard Craig as he waited for his daughter (the admission, even if only to himself, brought no less shame than it always had. Only this time, it was directed towards himself and not his illegitimate daughter).

If someone had told him, years ago, that he'd come to Muir Island, hat in hand asking the woman who'd years ago stood between him and an angry mob determined to put to the flame his own mutant daughter. Like so many, Reverend Craig thought such abilities were an abomination, sin against God. But that fear paled in comparison to the shame and anger he'd found easier to direct at his daughter than at himself, finally given freedom.

The anger, the self loathing that he had finally been allowed to express burned for an impressive amount of time, by any measure. Especially when, finally, Rahne confronted him.

When Rahne was serving with the British heroes of Excalibur, she discovered Craig hounding another mutant girl, so like herself. Armed with her suspicions and a belly full of anger she let it be known that she possessed the truth and if Craig kept up his wicked ways, so would everyone else.

The Reverend could recall that day with painful clarity. It was the day when his final wall of hatred came down, leaving nothing but the self loathing behind.

The following months were not kind to Craig. There was never enough drink that could drown his shame, no place in the town to which he preached morality from which he could escape knowing eyes. His daughter hadn't been the first one to put two and two together, but before he could mask his sin behind rousing teachings, stern lectures on morality and a fiery temper that directed fire and brimstone at anyone who dared question his Godliness.

It wasn't long after that that his church started to decline. Fewer and fewer people had time to listen to a defeated old man lecture them about their sins, so small in comparison to his own. Eventually, the church replaced him with a younger, more soft spoken man while Craig himself was unofficially retired to a life of quiet contemplation.

In many ways, it was more of a punishment than a reprieve. Matters became even worse when Force Works emerged onto the world scene. Unlike her friends, his daughter had no secret identity. Any news agency with a little time on their hands had no trouble finding past associates of the heroine Wolfsbane. The ugly truth was laid bare for all who cared to see.

In a way, that made Craig's decision easier. He had no secrets left to bare. All he had remaining was his shame and one lone daughter. All he could do now was throw himself upon her mercy and beg for forgiveness. Both were traits he knew she possessed in abundance, but…but he wasn't so old and foolish to think that his actions were entirely forgivable, a fact his sore jaw attested to.

Craig's heart jumped into his throat when Rahne and Moira returned. He stood up, and tried to give a detailed apology for everything he'd done, and hadn't done for Rahne. But all he could squeeze past his lips was, "Rahne…I'm sorry."

"I don't care." Snapped Rahne, her voice lacking her usual accent. Craig knew that was because she wanted to make clear her intentions, "I've made my decision. As long as I can remember, you've made my life miserable and, when I needed you most, you led a mob to kill me. I'd like nothing more than to turn you out into the street."

Rahne paused for a moment to let her words sink in, and Craig felt his heart tighten.

"But, sometimes, choice isn't morality. I've always known that God wants us to love our fellow man, and our family especially," stated Rahne, her tone making the sentence more of an accusation than a statement, "I came here to see my mother. If you want to be a part of my life, fine. You know where I live. I can forgive you, Craig. Just not today. I'm sure Moira will help you afford the cost of a plane ticket."

Rahne clenched her fist, then released, "When I see you again Craig, we start over from scratch."

&&&

_Metro City_

Rather than returning to his work crew, Robbie allowed both his feet and mind to wander. Thinking back to his conversation with Blink, he honestly couldn't say he was surprised about how hard he was on his fellow teammates. Hell, since day one he'd expressed his doubts about the team going ballistic on the local gangs slash drug trade. Nothing good ever came out of overkill.

But it seemed like whenever he expressed that opinion, the others just blew him off. And that seemed to be a disturbing pattern. His teammates hardly seemed to listen to his opinion anymore. More and more they treated him like a fifth wheel.

Well, Taki was different. Somewhat, anyways. The boy genius listened to him, treated him with respect and actually seemed to give a damn about his opinion. Not that Speedball could ever really influence his friend. Hell, when Wiz Kid made up his mind you needed a crowbar to change it. Or kick him in the head to stop him. But he was that way with everyone, at least.

But the others...Speedball founded the New Warriors alongside Nova and Kymaera. And if he hadn't proven himself to Mirage, X-Treme and all the others by now, that sure as hell wasn't his fault. The name Speedball perhaps didn't strike fear into the hearts of men, but he was far from useless. He helped found both the New Warriors and Force Works. Hell, he even went the route of a GED (pissing off his lawyer dad to no end) so he could be a hero full time. He pulled his weight damn it, so why the hell did it seem like his opinion had none?

Thinking back to the destruction he'd seen today, meeting with the displaced families and cleaning up the rubble, Robbie knew in his heart that if he had to do it all over again, he'd make drastically different choices.

But that really wasn't an option, was it? Even with the fantastic lives they were blessed with, Robbie knew no one could turn back the clock (and any attempts always resulted in wacky, life threatening hi-jinks). That wasn't to say there wasn't an alternative…

But said alternative was more fitting of the French than a super hero, Robbie thought sourly.

But at the same time, why should he keep paying for a mistake others made? Robbie asked himself.

"A joke, a joke. My kingdom for a damn joke," muttered Speedball. None of his choices looked the least bit inviting, and that was more than troubling for the usually upbeat hero.

Looking longingly towards his team's headquarters, the hero known as Speedball knew he had only one choice, or course of action he could take. He only hoped that, in time, his teammates would forgive him.

&&&

_Washington D.C. _

As far as clan destine meetings went, the café in Washington that her contact had chosen was a mite bit unusual, Dani reflected. The prices were inflated, the drinks tasted flat and the service too damn slow. The only reason why Dani even considered leaving a tip was because the waiters were obviously overworked but they were still trying their best to provide the best service they could. Hard work always earned Moonstar's respect.

That respect, however, hardly carried over to the clientele. Each and every person present was a lobbyist, aide to a congressman or some other political shark. Being in a room full of two faced people who'd support her one day and stab her in the back the next didn't bother her. No, it was the fact that they'd do so without the use of violence. Dani, by her nature, loathed that which she couldn't physically fight against. Spirits knew she had her fill of that with Force Works.

"Enjoying yourself?"

The question was sarcastic, but good natured. It made Moonstar feel a little guilty about what she had planned.

Thankfully, being the leader of Force Works gave her plenty of experience with working through guilt.

"Not especially," answered Dani. The mutant warrior then remembered that she was projecting the illusion of an African American woman over her actual appearance, "how'd you know it was me?"

Val Cooper took the seat directly across from Mirage and smirked, "The sharks we swim with are very different, but I can still recognize one of my kind regardless of what they look like. But enough about that. You contacted my office, what did you want to talk about?"

"You tell me."

"Charcoal," Val sighed.

"Correct," replied Mirage, "we came up against him when King Bedlam attacked. Bedlam was hoping to use his strength and firepower to tip the odds in his favor, among other things. But in the course of the battle, Charlie switched sides."

"Charlie?"

"I've gotten to know the kid a little bit," Mirage admitted, "and that's part of the reason why I'm here."

"So...what do you want exactly?" Val asked carefully.It was always better to know what the opposing side wanted before becoming defensive.

"I want you to give us, or guardians we approve of, legal custody of Charcoal."

"'Guardians we approve of'?" Cooper asked with a raised eye brow, "here I thought you were angling for another member."

"He's free to join us if he wants," Mirage shrugged, "Let me be blunt. I know the Commission on Superhuman Activities has it in for Justin Hammer and the Thunderbolts. Wack jobs like the Abomination, Vermin and Typhoid Mary don't get it in their head to team-up one day and try to take down Hammer for shits and giggles. But I'm not going to allow you to manipulate an innocent boy's life just so that you can take them down."

"The Thunderbolts...aren't part of my responsibilities on the Commission," Val said carefully, "what do you have that might persuade those handling the issue?"

"Several things," Dani started counting off, "You can't flip Charlie because he hasn't been with the team since before Hammer took over. Two, Force Works handed you a CEO of a diamond monopoly sometime back and you said you owed us a favor. Finally...I have this."

Dani reached down and picked up a large manilla folder that had been leaning against her chair, and handed it to Ms. Cooper. Val looked at it quizingly before she set about scanning it. Mirage gave her a few minutes to browse the material. When she saw the scowl, she knew it was time to continue.

"Where'd you get this?"

"Where do you think?" Mirage smiled, "we lifted those from their base itself. Before it blew up, that is. 'The United States funds right wing paramilitary group' doesn't make for a good headline in this day and age, does it?"

"When would that ever make a good headline? The Undertow," Val muttered, "does Kymaera know that you're using information taken from them to blackmail us?"

"It was actually her idea," confessed Dani, "look, let me level with you. We both know that The Undertow wasn't sanctioned by the U.S. government. They got some help from government insiders though, and we all know how that would play out in the media."

"I honestly thought you'd relish an opportunity like this, given the way your group swings. You don't even seem mad the Commission allowed Charcoal to be used as a weapon to kill you."

"I've long since learned not to take attempts on my life serious, especially when I'm not the main target. Plus, I don't want to see our nation suffer because of idiots, anymore than it already is," Dani quipped, "The Undertow is dead. They were never sanctioned by the government, they merely got some help from a few clever generals running their own agenda. Provided you clean house, take some steps to prevent something like this from happening again and we get what we want, we're willing to let matters lie. This time."

"Sounds fair. For blackmail," Val added half-heartily. The truth of the matter was she really didn't entirely approve of how the Commission was handling matters in regards to the Thunderbolts (though she agreed with the commission, Hammer had to be stopped), but at the same time was powerless to really do anything about it. If they were going to fight fire with fire, fine. But Valerie Cooper wasn't so cynical as to think that they needed a young boy as a pawn against the supervillain/hero team. Besides, she thought, if Charcoal was useful to them, Hammer probably would have had him killed months ago.

"How do we explain this, though? Your team may be recognized as heroes, but Charcoal is considered a criminal by many and there are some remaining charges against him."

"Taki will type up some bull shit explanation that says Charcoal's powers were in a flux at the time of his crimes but that, with treatment, he's stabilized and fully coherent. Yadda, yadda. Your guys will sign off on it. Deal?"

"Works for me," Val tucked the folder Mirage had given her into her briefcase and stood up, "you may not drive a hard bargain, but you do now how to make an offer that's hard to refuse. Maybe you're not as out of place here as I thought?"

&&&

_Somewhere on the Atlantic Ocean_

Kim Mai enjoyed the rush of cold air that blasted her face as she blazed down the United States coastline some fifteen miles off shore. She moved with such speed that the churning water beneath her feet was as solid as week old asphalt, and the slipstream her body produced sliced any wave that was too annoying to climb in two.

The ocean was perhaps the only place in the world where Kim, also known as Sabre, could really cut loose for any length of time. No buildings, few boats and the vast majority of animals stayed the hell out of her way. With nothing in front of her, Sabre held nothing back and enjoyed every second of it. At least, that was how it was normally.

Today was different. If everything went according to plan, Kim would be a member of Force Works. Though she wore a costume and even gave herself a codename, the young Vietnamese woman never really saw herself as a superhero.

She'd beaten up a few bad guys for Hoffman, sure, but she failed to see anything too heroic in that. They were chumps that no one had ever heard of, and she half suspected the fights were staged. She could tell Hoffman was checking her out, and not in a creepy sexual way either (which somehow made his actions even creeper). He probably just wanted someone to corrupt and make as bastardly as himself, Kim thought.

But if she joined Force Works, Kim knew she'd be in the line of fire on a regular basis. Part of her was thrilled with the prospect. Her grand father, the Super Sabre, was a war hero who, when he was alive, regularly enthralled her with his war stories. Kim remembered laughing her he told her about how he punched the Red Skull in the crotch, and staring in awe of him when he described in exact detail how he destroyed an entire Panzer battalion by himself. The possibility of living up to the ideal of her grand father, one of the first adults to really give a damn about her, was almost intoxicating.

But another part of herself feared failing that ideal. Kim was by no means the perfect person. She smoked, cursed and allowed herself to be selfish every now and then. Sure, she didn't push little old ladies into the street, but she wondered if she really had the right stuff to be a hero like her grand father.

Kim pondered the issue for what seemed like hours (one minute in real time) when she observed a cruise ship out of the corner of her eye. It wasn't the ship itself that caught her eye, rather the long column of smoke billowing out the side and the fact that a smaller fishing boat right beside the larger ship. Kim's mind ran through about a dozen possibilities, some good, some bad, but all led to the same road.

She had to look into it.

With a sigh, she slowed her speed down and began to turn. Running in a straight line on water was easy. Turning while running on water was like trying to steer a speeding SUV on solid ice. Sure, you could turn but you turned wider than a city block and took twenty minutes to fully turn around. It took Sabre a good three miles before she finally managed change her direction and head back to the cruise ship.

Sabre zipped up the side, carefully decreasing her speed as she reached the top, so that she pooped up only a few feet above the railing. Kim always hated it when her feet weren't touching terra firma. With her enhanced perception, Kim felt as if she were sinking through a vat of molasses. And if she slowed her perception to 'normal', the speedster knew she'd probably land on her ass and twist an ankle.

Sabre landed soon enough, and sped off towards the front of the ship. Sabre noted that the cruise ship seemed empty…up until she reached the front. A large crowd of people were surrounded by no less than a dozen heavily armed men. Standing apart from the crowd were three gaudy dressed men who simply had to be supervillains.

The first was dressed in all black with a lightning bolt insignia on his best and facemask. The second was a young man in a brown jacket, regular jeans. The only thing slightly abnormal about him was the large, fingerless red gloves. Standing towards the back at eight feet tall and all kinds of hairy was what could only be described as a human ox.

Eel, Shatterfist and Bison, Sabre quickly deduced. She remembered them from a cable special about the Masters of Evil. All she recognized about them were their names and faces, but given their unsubtle costumes and obvious naming, well, what more did she need to know?

Still moving at speeds far to fast for the average human eye, the young speedster quickly evaluated the situation. Some hostages were gathered on deck, probably the rich snobs. Far too few people to be the entire crew and passengers, which meant that the rest were probably locked or hiding in their rooms. Kim was about to move into action when she noticed that the seeming leader, Eel, had some small pen like device clenched in his right hand.

At the speeds she was moving at, the regular world was little more than statues, at least Sabre's perspective. She closed in on the villain, and examined his fist. To her horror she realized the man was holding a detonator with a deadman's switch. If he released the button…boom.

True, she could try to snatch it from the bastard's hands, but one small slip and it'd all be over. As fast as she was, Sabre knew even she couldn't outrace a radio signal.

Kim sprinted away until she was out of eye sight, and stopped dead. This…this was foreign territory to her. Supervillains, lives possibly depending on her actions or inactions, for a moment she found it overwhelming and terrifying. Options were non existent. She had no way of calling the Coast Guard (if these guys had half a brain, they'd already jammed all radio communications), no way to contact Force Works or any other hero team and she had no idea where to go for help. Sure, Kim knew where the closest coastline was, but even at her top speed, the time it would take…

No, Kim knew she was on her own as an absolute fact. No matter how fast she ran, she couldn't escape that single fact.

_Well, I wanted to know if I could cut it, right?_

Her choice made, the young mutant sped off, her mind working as fast as her legs. First, she decided to look for the fire that unlashed the smoke she'd seen earlier while running. She found it soon enough in the rear aft, still burning. It was a small, private ballroom, and thankfully no one appeared harmed, though from the way the doors hung on the hinges and the large crater in the center it was easy enough to deduce that a bomb had caused the destruction. Eel had probably detonated it to show he was serious, thought Kim.

Next on the agenda was to find the second bomb. Kim was by no means a genius, but she wasn't stupid either. The Eel wouldn't have hidden the bomb somewhere where it would immediately sink the ship. He was a thief, not a mass murderer. Still, he'd need a location that would cause a big distraction in the event someone stumbled across him.

Kim checked the engine room first, looking under stairs, wrenching open lockers and examining every little nook and cranny.

Nothing.

Kim went onto the next best place to hide a possible bomb, the bridge. Take that out, and the boat's dead in the water in need of rescue, and leaves you with plenty of time to high tail it to safety. Kim went over it with a fine tooth comb, and again came up empty handed. By now, the heroine was being to sweat anxiously. Where else would be a smart place to put a bomb?

The ship's various kitchens and dining halls were scattered across the boat, but were well marked and easy enough to find. Sabre searched the first two, with little success. A broken stove, some cowering cooks and dirty dishes were just about all she'd found. Disheartened, she came to a stop at an 'All You Can Eat' buffet, grabbed a fistful of fruit, and began eating. The faster she moved, the more it took out of her body and right now, she was **_famished _**and she was beginning to become a little worried about her lack of success so far.

"If I was a two bit idiot, where would I hide a stupid bomb?" Sabre asked aloud, between bites.

The engine room and Bridge seemed like obvious choices because a bomb at either location would have crippled the ship without endangering the passengers, and after that the kitchens seemed the most logical place to search. The boat used gas ovens, and that alone would create a spectacular fire. Kim was beginning to wonder if maybe her instincts were wrong. Maybe the Eel was smarter than she gave him credit for. Maybe he really was willing to kill all these people. Even with her speed, Sabre knew there was no way she could search the entire ship. It was too cramped, there were too many hiding places and just too many variables to consider. If this kept up, Sabre knew she'd have to confront that bastard while he had his finger on the trigger. No way that would turn out well…

"If I were a bomb, where would I hide?" Sabre thought long and hard and when she came across the answer, she smacked herself in the head. Wolfing down some more food, Kim raced off with a wicked grin plastered across her face. Once she had that bomb, she could enjoy this.

&&&

Edward Lavell, otherwise known as The Eel watched as his men went through the ranks of the wealthy patrons and 'encouraged' them to donate their wallets and jewelry. The caper was going surprisingly well. People might think to overpower regular thieves and robbers with sheer numbers, but no one was willing to consider the same strategy with super-villains, especially two who'd fought heroes like Thor and Spider-Man. They were far enough away from civilization to prevent the random hero from stumbling across them, and even that failed, the bomb he'd had planted would be enough to ward any rescuers off.

Eel didn't want to pat himself on the back too hard, but all things considered, it was the perfect plan.

So imagine his surprise when his hired help started flying all over the place, like extras from a Jet Lee movie. All he could make out one a blue blur that was targeting his men. By the time Eel had raised his arms to fire his electrical blasts, all twelve men were sprawled out across the deck unconscious.

Sabre stopped on a dime, placing herself between the villains and their gathered hostages, with a cocky grin on her face.

"I know I'm supposed to say something macho, but I'm new at this," explained Sabre, "so I'll go with the classics. Got any last words?"

Eel raised his hands and fired. Sabre watched the criminal move in slow motion, and prepared to dodge when her eyes shot wide, realizing her mistake. Kim barely moved fast enough, throwing herself backwards as Eel's electrical blast struck her square in the stomach. The sheer force of the blast and pain of the electricity coursing through her body (even if she wasn't grounded) nearly made her black out. Her ass hit the floor hard and for a few seconds, she was seeing stars on the edges of her vision.

"…that's it?" Eel asked, astonished. He didn't know this girl from Eve, but after years of fighting heroes one expected a certain amount of difficulty in a fight. One shot didn't even approach that.

"You said we weren't going to hurt anyone!" Bison snapped, his nostrils flaring.

"She's the one who butted in!" Eel retorted as he spun around to face the larger man. For all of Bison's strength, Eel knew the man was no hardened criminal and in Eel's mind, that meant he could be easily intimidated, "do you want to be normal again or not, Billy?"

"Guys?" Shatterfist interrupted, "she's not dead."

The trio of villains looked at Sabre, who was sitting on her knees and rubbing her sore back, "Okay, as first impressions go, that one blew. Seriously. There's no way in hell I can convince you to surrender without a fight now, huh?"

Eel allowed his electrical power to flow freely from his fist, Shatterfist punched his fist into the palm of his hand, producing a sound like a mortar exploding while Bison, standing eight feet tall and too wide across simply glared at her as if she were simply an annoying child to be brushed aside.

"No? Good."

Shatterfist had just started to blink when Sabre charged him. He'd finished about half way before she came to a sudden stop mere inches from his face.

"Buh-bye."

The gaudy dressed villain couldn't have hoped to react in time before a wall of solid air slammed into him and pitched him backwards. The air pressure created by Sabre's super speed felt as if someone had just pitched a brick wall at him. Shatterfist felt several ribs snap as he skidded backwards helplessly, holding onto consciousness by a thread.

Sabre looked over her shoulder at Bison and Eel, the cocky grin from before once again on her face, "I forgot about the people behind me when you blasted me. Trick me once…"

Sabre took a sprinted towards Eel at an average pace for three steps, just so that he could see her coming. So that he could see he was about to get his ass kicked. And after three steps, Sabre blurred from his vision …

…only to reappear inches from his face as her fist brushed past his face so quickly his face burned from the friction of the feather light touch. And just like his friend Shatterfist, Eel was sent flying from the air pressure, his head snapping back painfully and his body tossed through the air.

Bison looked towards his friends, and then towards the short, super fast girl who'd laid them out without even laying a finger on them. Bison wasn't a criminal at heart, and Shatterfist and Eel were hardly his friends, but he knew that if he ever wanted his old life back, he needed money, more money than he could ever earn with honest work. But did he really want to beat up a kid to do that?

"You handled those two like the chumps they are, but you think you can take a real man?" Bison decided to see if he couldn't tough talk his way out of this. He traded blows with the likes of Thunderstrike and Luke Cage, no matter how fast this kid was, she couldn't get past his muscle, "I played football before I became a freak. And that taught me all the speed in the world doesn't matter a lick if you ain't got the muscle to back it up with."

Sabre turned her head so that she was looking directly at the human/animal hybrid villain, "Oh really?"

Kim was still smiling as she reached into her belt, "You've seen guys like Bruce Lee, Jackie Chan and all those other karate guys break blocks with their bare hands, right?"

"Once or twice," Bison snorted.

Kim removed two titanium 'brass' knuckles from her belt, "They do it by hitting the block quickly and then drawing their hand back just as fast, leaving the cement block to deal with all the kinetic energy," Sabre slipped her brass knuckles on and tapped them together lightly, "and that's just regular humans. I broke mach-two before my first pimple, and these brass knuckles are shiney. What do I think I can do to you?"

Bison snorted derisively, deeply unimpressed. He charged forward, confident that his power was more than enough to overcome some super hero he'd never even heard of.

When Shatterfist watched what happened next, his first thought he was simply hallucinating. If was as if the heroine somehow multiplied as a total of nine different Sabres seemed to appear out of nowhere and began pounding on a different section of Bison's body. One focused on his ribs, another on his knee, and elsewhere. There was almost no part of his body that wasn't being battered mercilessly by an entire hoard of Sabres.

Shatterfist realized to his horror that Sabre hadn't, in fact, multiplied somehow. Rather, she moved so swiftly that, to the naked eye, it merely appeared as if she had.

Sabre moved from one part of her foe's body to the next, pounding the ribs with a hundred super fast punches, then moving on to strike his kidneys with roughly eighty blows and from there pounding the larger man's chin some two hundred times before finding a new routine. Each and every blow was delivered at mach three and never lasted less than three tenths of a second between hitting the larger villain and snapping back for another strike.

Bison made it two long steps because he collapsed to the deck, his powerful body felt as if it were just one giant, pain soaked bruise. His mind barely registered being attacked from, literally everywhere before darkness overtook him. He landed with a loud thud, and both Eel and Shatterfist gulped loudly as they saw Sabre standing over him with her hands on her hips.

Eel finally remembered his back up plan. He wanted to kick himself for not thinking of it sooner when he realized it had barely been a minute since the attack began. He released the switch, signaling for the bomb to detonate. While this bitch was dealing with that, Eel was confident that he and Shatterfist could make their escape. All their loot split two ways…that didn't sound bad at all.

Eel heard the welcome sound of an explosion, and smiled. He expected Sabre to disappear in a blur, to rush off and assess the situation allowing him to slip away. He sure as hell didn't expect her to laugh.

"You stashed your bomb in a broken oven, right?"

Eel felt the blood drain from his face, "Y…yeah."

"I think it looked better stashed in your getaway boat. I'm a woman, trust me."

"Hey, super bitch!" Both Eel and Sabre looked to see a man in a cook's uniform holding an elderly woman with one arm and a gun in hand, aimed at her temple. Sabre wanted to kick her own ass for not noticing the guy before. She should have figured Eel would have placed the bomb before he boarded the ship, and that he couldn't do that in a spandex suit. For a C-list villain, Sabre found she was becoming more and more impressed with the man's planning.

Not that it changed anything, she thought quickly.

"Let us go, or this old hag gets it!" the pseudo cook shouted.

"Respect your elders," growled Sabre.

"Respect the man with the gun!" the crook yelled back.

"You mean this gun?" Kim opened her hand, and as if by magic, the man's gun appeared within it. 'Course, it wasn't magic so much as super speed and a desire to show off, but the effect was the same.

It took the man a moment to realize that not only had his gun been removed, but that his hostage had been sprinted away as well. Now, lacking any weapons or anything resembling protection, he faced someone who'd demolished three super villains by himself. Fear had just started to take hold when he realized something else, and began to scream as if he were being murdered.

"The hell…?" Sabre watched the man before her scream in pain as he clutched his hand to his chest. For a moment, the speedster was baffled. Then she examined her hand again, and shrieked.

"Eww! Oh my God…!"

When Sabre tore the gun from the man's hand, she'd also taken his index finger. She dropped and shuddered comically, "Gross, oh God!"

Sabre mercy/sucker punched the man unconscious and, after a very quick trip to the ship's medical center, bandaged the man's hand as best she could. But by the time she'd finished, Shatterfist and Eel were both on their feet, standing side by side, no doubt ready for some last stand.

Far be it from Sabre to disappoint.

Kim charged towards the middle of them, knocking the two villains in opposite directions. Before Shatterfist had landed, Sabre grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and ran down the length of the boat and skidded to a stop before she finally released her grip on the young man.

Shatterfist sailed across the ocean sky spectacularly, his arms flailing comically as if it might be enough to save himself. The ocean was careening towards him at break neck speeds, and Shatterfist has just started to beg all the Gods and deities he knew in the world to save him when he felt himself slowing down. Air was rushing past his face now, but faster, stronger and it was coming from straight below.

Shatterfist glanced downwards, and saw Sabre's blurred form running in circles beneath him. The subsequent updraft kept Shatterfist hovering some eight feet above the water.

"Drop the gauntlets, and I drop the life jacket and life preserver!"

The choice wasn't as hard as Kim thought it would be. The thug with powers pressed a button on his power gloves, and allowed them to slide off his wrists. They fell into the water and sank like lead weights.

Kim dropped the life preserver and jacket thoughtlessly. Hopefully, Shatterfist was smart enough to survive on his own out here for a few minutes. If not...no big loss to the gene pool.

Kim sped away, back towards the cruise ship. One last piece of trash to take out...

&&&

Eel knew it was only a matter of minutes, perhaps even seconds before that fast footed bitch returned and ran him over like a stampede. But, if he played his cards right and luck was on his side...he might be able to escape with his ass intact. He adjusted the controls on his suit, and maximized the suit's output twice over. Electricity arced around Eel, covering his body like a second skin.

And not a moment too soon. Eel had just seen the blur when he heard a loud screech, like tires squealing on an icy road, a powerful wind blast across his face and then a loud crash. He spun around to see Sabre hanging painfully onto the ship's hand rails, which were bent outwards from the high speed collusion. Looking down Eel would see the black scorch marks on the deck from where Sabre tried to stop herself.

"Oww..."Kim moaned slowly, "that...that was a nasty ass trick, slimey."

Kim didn't feel like admitting how close eel's plan came to actually succeeding. She'd only seen the energy surrounding his body when she was a mere six feet from the man, far too close to possibly.

"Doesn't matter how fast you are if you can't touch me," Eel said smugly.

"Oh, aren't we clever?"

Eel shot his arms out and fired two powerful bolts of electricity, enough to kill ten men. Sabre, though sore as hell, side stepped them with ease. Eel tried again, and again. Each time he missed by several feet. Unfortunately for him, no matter how fast his energy bolts were, his arms weren't half that speed. Finally, after a minute of trying (and failing) to hit an enemy more slippery than himself, Eel's temper snapped.

"Just give up! You don't have a chance in hell of hitting me, and you can't keep this up forever!"

"You're right," Again, Sabre vanished from sight as if she simply ceased to exist. Eel knew he wasn't that lucky. When he felt a breeze on the back of his head, he instinctively knew she'd returned, "I was just catching my breath. I wanted to enjoy this."

Eel spun around, and saw Sabre standing, spinning a large, wooden oar in one hand.

"Wood doesn't conduct electricity. Sucks to be you."

"Oh mother f…"

"FORE!"

A split second later, Eel was painfully careening through the air like Shatterfist had before him. Sabre removed a small digital camera she carried at all times and took several pictures as the villain sailed through the air. There was no way she wasn't posting these pictures online, Kim thought to herself.

It wasn't until after Eel's head popped back up from under the water that Sabre realized the enormity of her actions. She's just saved an entire cruise ship from three super villains and change, all by herself. True, she made a few mistakes, but that's life (or, in the case of some nameless thug, a finger).

Sabre watched Eel flounder in the water, nowhere near the swimmer of his namesake. She'd pull both him and Shatterfist back onto the ship. Eventually. But right now, she wanted to savor her victory.

"I can't believe I ever doubted myself."

&&&

Considering that their headquarters was caught in a three way battle between Force Works, King Bedlam's Cabal and Cameron Hodge, reconstruction was actually surprisingly easy. Once Namorita had gotten a handle on World Watch, Takeshi Matsuya went about focusing on repairing the damage done.

With all the outdated LMDs, first generation Dreadnaughts and various other robotics from his private lab to do the work, the job went far faster than even Taki had projected. He sat in his wheel chair thoughtfully, watching each individual go about the delicate work of bringing the building back online. The list of repairs seemed almost endless. The main frame needed to be repaired, the training room needed to be reprogrammed, the security system needed to recalibrated, the communication relay had to be re-encrypted, the secure connection to the FAA in the hangar needed restored **_and_** repaired...the list simply didn't seem to end.

Thankfully, when immersed in his field, Wiz Kid had the patience of the saints themselves. In fact, he saw this as an opportunity to improve the building, make perfect the fortress he and his fellow heroes resided in.

"Taki, got a second?" Taki turned his head to see his best friend Speedball standing at the lab doorway. What really caught the young genius' attention were the backs piled up just beside his friend.

"Certainly Robbie, what's on your mind?"

"Too many things to list," admitted Speedball, "that's why I need a favor."

Taki felt his blood run cold. He was a super genius with a computer like mind, after all. The past several months, he'd noticed the reservations his friend had regarding their missions, both practically and ideologically. Each and every time Taki mentally resolved to talk to his friend, but either something else came up, or Robbie just wasn't in the mood to talk. Now it seemed like his procrastination was catching up with him.

"I'm…I'm leaving. I need you to tell the team for me."

"…why?"

"I just…" Robbie rubbed the back of his head in a nervous gesture, "I think that if I explain myself, I know I'll just be making things worse. You can give them a sob story if you want, or whatever. At this point, I'm past caring."

"No, I mean, why are you quitting like this? Slipping out the back door on your friends?" Taki's voice cracked despite his best efforts, "I at least deserve some type of explanation when I go into the meeting and say 'Oh, Speedball? Founding member? He's decided to leave. What other business do we have?'."

Robbie looked at his friend as if the weight of the world was suddenly laid across his shoulders, "I've fought with the team every step of the way. But more and more it seems like every time I express any doubts, I get the brush off. It seems a little tasteless to say 'I told you so' when we're fighting for our lives and it just gets harder and harder to fight for the mistakes of others."

"And how does this make things better?" snapped Taki, "just throwing up your hands and saying 'I quit!'"

"I may not make things better, but at least I won't be making them worse," Speedball admitted, "sometimes, that's all we can really do."

"Give up, you mean."

"This is exactly what I'm talking about," Speedball snapped, his voice missing any hint of humor, "I've made up my mind. If you don't want to help me out, fine. Just say so!"

"Fine, desert your friends, Robert. I'm sure I can come up with some adequate explanation that saves you the trouble of actually standing by and explaining your principles to your friends."

Speedball didn't take the bait, mainly because he was surprised about how strongly Taki was reacting. As the two youngest members, they'd been close. Robbie supposed Taki might have been hurt that he hadn't talked to him earlier about his concerns, but how could he? Taki was part of the team brain trust, part of the inner idealogical circle and really...part of the problem. Taki would certainly listen to his opinion, but Robbie knew there was little one could do to change the techno-morph's mind.

"Thanks Taki. You're a friend," Robbie picked up his bags, "I'll...I'll call when things settle down, okay?"

Taki said nothing as his best friend left. Left the team they founded, left the cause they were fighting for, just left them all behind entirely. What made the matter even worse was why his best friend had decided to leave. Not because he needed to devote time to loved ones, or needed some form of a vacation. No, he left because he no longer believed in the cause. Wiz Kid knew, intellectually and emotionally that the chances of Speedball returning to the team were slim to none.

But, being the genius that he was, Takeshi Matsuya was a master of his emotions. He ruled them, they did not rule him. That simply wasn't an effective way to conduct one's self. And as such, only a singular tear rolled down his cheek as he returned to his work, with only a little less drive than before.

&&&

When the loaned spaceship touched down, Mirage waited a full minute before she considered leaving the ship. Given the battle damage the building suffered, she lacked complete faith in the hangar to hold the craft's weight. But several pregnant seconds passed, and nothing happened.

_It was easier to think about the possibility of the building collapsing than the fact that her recruitment effort had been a total failure_, Mirage reflected, _or thinking about the trouble sitting barely two feet away. _

Dani unbuckled her belt…and nearly jumped out of her skin when Arsenal suddenly grabbed her wrist. He'd been so silent that she had all but forgotten he was even there.

"I know…I know how it seems," Bobby muttered softly, "but this is how I deal with things. I'll be fine. Trust me."

"I don't have much of a choice there, do I?" Dani said more harshly than she intended.

"No, no you don't."

&&&

They were hardly the power houses Mirage had secretly been hoping for, but she was far from disappointed.

Charcoal had decided to join up, which was a welcome relief. Between his muscles, ability to cast flame and elongate his limbs, there was no doubt her mind that he would be a valuable asset in combat. His previous team experience didn't hurt either.

Next was Sabre, who Dani saw as part of a package deal with World Watch. The speedster was a snarky smart ass through and through, but at least she had a solid handle on her powers. Too many heroes relied on trial and error when refining their powers, something that was just as dangerous as the battles themselves. Dani knew from experience, observation and just plain common sense how useful speedsters could be, but also knew how troublesome they could be with their tendency to rush into situations (which was hardly surprising, given their powers). But with a little training, Dani was confident she could make the young woman a team asset.

Finally, there was Vibraxis, dressed in oddly fitting green spandex with yellow boots and gauntlets (the latter of which acted as a focus and control for his powers). As his name suggested, he could produce vibrations capable of creating earth quakes, toppling buildings and, in a pinch, act as a devastating concussive force. As if that weren't enough, if he focused his powers inwards, Vibraxis could become invisible and or intangible by altering his own dimensional vibrational rate. Any heavy weapon that could sneak past the defense of an enemy was worth its weight in gold.

Though any respect she had for the young man was tempered by the fact he willingly called himself 'The Master of Vibration'.

A good haul, Mirage decided. Once the three were at least somewhat settled in and introduced to the other members of the team, Mirage pulled them aside for a short session in the training room. It had already been a long day, but she still wanted to at least get a handle on how they fought. If their information panned out, they'd have a mission for the entire team in a few days and the sooner they were evaluated, the better.

"Can't we do this tomorrow?" whined Sabre.

"I'm afraid not," Dani said evenly. Answering with aggression would create the wrong impression, she decided, "believe me, this has already been one of the longest days of my life. But one of Force Works' saving graces has been our ability to work as a team, and I need to evaluate you all."

"I for one yearn for the call of battle!" Vibraxis boasted proudly, sticking out his chest, "rest assured I am more than ready to meet any challenge you have in mind. I promise that I will emerge victorious!"

"Yeah, when was the last time you say any action?" Charcoal smirked as Vibraxis silently fumed, "yeah, that's what I thought."

"When was the last time you saw any action that wasn't meant to kill this team?" charged Sabre.

"That's enough, all of you!" barked Mirage, "this discussion is over. The three of you need to be evaluated before I entrust you with the lives of my team. If the safety of your teammates including those standing next to you now mean nothing to you, then you're free to leave."

Properly chastised, the newest members of Force Works fell silent.

"Well said," stated a new voice, startling the gathered heroes, "except one thing. You're off by one."

Mirage spun around to see a young woman with lavender skin, elf like ears, green pupil-less eyes and strange tattoos around her eyes. Danielle recognized her instantly as the X-Man/woman Blink. But just because she recognized the young woman didn't mean that Dani had any idea why the hell she was here.

"How'd you get in here, Blink?"

Blink tilted her head and smiled, "You tell me."

The fact that she didn't know the answer was oddly comforting to Mirage. She knew for a fact that even damaged, Taki's security system was one of the finest around. That Blink could bypass it casually was a testament to her skill. Still, that didn't explain why she was suddenly acting as if she were on the team.

"And you're sneaking about because…?"

"Few reasons. The first one being that you guys blew up my apartment. The second is that when I helped out with the riots, people started to associate me with you guys anyways."

Mirage mentally winced.

"Third, is that when all is said and done, I do believe in what you guys are doing, though don't fully agree with the how. If I'm going to get dragged back into the fight, I'd like to try something new, at least for a little bit."

Mirage nodded in acknowledgement, but mentally her mind was racing. Blink had a well deserved reputation as one of the most dangerous X-Men. In addition, she was a teleporter, as valuable a strategic asset as a speedster. Getting out of a dangerous situation was just as important as getting into one, after all.

"Then welcome to the team, Blink. Ready to change the world?"

Epilogue 1

_Somalia, Africa _

The mutant criminal known to law enforcement agencies as the Reaper sipped his beer as he waited for his partner. Halfway around the world from his native continent, the terrorist tried to enjoy the simple pleasures. True he didn't know the brand, the bar played some native music that sounded like excrement shoved down a saxophone and the local cigarettes (or whatever they smoked) smelled like rat poison, but life on the run had taught him to enjoy what little pleasures he could squeeze out.

He didn't wait long, however. His partner, the animalistic Wildside, stormed into the bar.

"Grab your damn scythe. We're leaving."

Taking one last gulp, Reaper grabbed his weapon and followed Wildside out of the establishment, brushing past several Hydra agents, men of middle class Arabic descent and youths not old enough to vote in any country but carried weapons like any other soldier. None of them regarded the mutant, or anyone else, with anything approaching respect, but the gathering was peaceful none the less.

When a country was for sale, anyone could find in themselves a little patience.

"Lemme guess, the Bio-asses turned down our offer to create a new Mutant Liberation Front?" Reaper started.

"The bastards don't give a damn about mutants or their own country," muttered Wildside.

"We knew it was a long shot going in," Reaper countered, "hell, we've barely restarted the MLF since we escaped. Lotus, us, and a few other possible recruits, man. Can't say I blame them for turning us down."

Wildside barely nodded in acknowledgment. He was more than 'turned down', he had been outright humiliated in front of dozens of strangers by assholes. It took every ounce of self control and sense of self-preservation to restrain himself from violently answering their insults.

"Lets just find Lotus and blow this God-forsaken country. Christ, I thought Brazil's weather sucked ass…"

"The airhead said she found some cute guy from AIM and was going to find a 'quiet place," Reaper informed his leader.

Wildside sighed. It was probably for the best, he decided. He needed to cool down, and a walk certainly would help in that regard. In theory, at least

&&&

The mutant terrorist duo walked down the unpaved roads of the battered town, drawing stares but no one dared oppose them. Even clansmen armed with semi-automatic rifles gave the two wide berth. They didn't respect the mutants personally, but they, along with the entire town, did respect the inherent power that went with being born with an X-gene.

It took the two an hour and a half of wandering before Wildside finally found the scent of his teleporter. The two thought nothing of it that her trail led into a dead-end alley. It was dark, and Lotus would want privacy with her boy-toy. Normally, Wildside might be inclined to let her have her fun, but he was sick of this country, sick of the food, sick of the people, just plain sick of every damn thing around him.

Reaper walked ahead of his 'leader', equally impatient to leaving and not wishing to be alone with Wildside when he was in a foul mood. As such, he was the first one to spy Lotus.

"'Side? We got trouble."

The young blond woman was unconscious, leaning up against the wall behind several bags of trash and debris that Reaper realized were placed in a deliberate fashion so that from the mouth of the alley, it would have been impossible to see their friend.

"If some bastard hurt her," growled Wildside, his face etched in a feral scowl, "I swear I'll tear this shit-hole apart!"

"She's fine. Nerve strike. But her virtue, well, that was long gone before I met her…"

Reaper and Wildside regarded the man who stood at the mouth of the alley with pure hatred. Dressed in camouflage pants, a black T-shirt and two swords strapped across his back, his stance was too casual, his body language too at ease for their tastes. Without even saying a word, it seemed as if the blond haired mystery man was mocking them.

"And just who the hell are you supposed to be?"

"I'm your worst night terror."

Reaper and Wildside just stared in confusion.

"Again," the man put his hand in his face and sighed, "I can't get these earth clichés right to save my life. Alright, just come with it then."

Wildside was the first to answer the challenge. Of the two of them, he was by far the most powerful, with both physical and mental mutations. Concentrating, Wildside activated his ability to distort perceptions and sent the energy in waves towards his mystery foe. Unwilling to wait to see the effects of his attack, the feral mutant charged forward, claws flashing and teeth bared, ready for human flesh. Wildside was convinced that by combining his strengths in such a way, he could kill his foe instantly.

Had he waited but a moment, he would have seen how ineffective his attack was. His foe wasn't even budged by the mental assault and when he slashed outwards with his claw, his foe slapped the hand downwards, barely moving. Wildside fell forward, but before he could catch himself a fist rocketed into his jaw, snapping it in two. His thick skull ricocheted against the wall, and with a pathetic moan of pain Wildside slid to the ground unconscious.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the man warned Reaper.

The albino mutant ignored the comment and swung his scythe at his enemy's head. The man ducked, and the weapon dug itself into the wall. Reaper's eyes shot wide open when he realized his mistake.

"I did warn you."

A simple snap kick was all that was needed to end the fight. With all three foes defeated, the man reached into his pocket and removed a small communicator that possessed a range that belied it's size.

"X-Treme to base. Recon complete. Several targets tried to leave the party early, so I subdued them. Meet me at the extraction point with power restrains for Wildside, Lotus and Reaper. Over."

"Understood," X-Treme recognized the voice on the other end of the radio as Nova, "you going to need help dragging three people across a hostile area to the rendezvous site? I can be there in half an hour if you need me."

"I'll manage. From what I've learned, secretly hauling three unconscious mutants across a volatile area is going to be the easiest thing about this mission."

"So the situation on the ground's really as bad as we were told?"

"Worse," sighed X-Treme as he looked back towards the town, "these guys are just the tip of the iceberg. And if I had to guess, we have two weeks before it becomes a damn inferno."

&&&

Edie Sawyer teleported into an empty room. It wasn't her first time coming here, but she was thankful that it would be her last. A spotlight came down from above, illuminating her for all to see while the room remained pitch black.

"Report, please."

"Force Works has successfully partnered with World Watch. They won't lack for funding."

"Good. And...and Bobby?"

"He's taken it very hard sir."

"I suppose that's to be expected, poor boy. But what's done is done."

"Sir..."

"Don't call me that!" roared the voice with amazing anger and pain. Edie Sawyer flinched as if struck, to hear the man she so admired in such emotional pain.

"Donald Parvenue is dead. He died in a plane crash to assure his legacy. So that they will heal that which I intend to rend, to great a better world. He is nothing now..."

The voice stepped into the light. Though the man was like a second father to her, she still did not recognize this form as the man whom she owed so much. This face, this form was that of a lean, powerful warrior draped in ceremonial armor about to embark on some holy crusade. There was no way to mistake this face with his first, kinder and gentler face.

"...all that remains, is Eric the Red."

**Never the End... **


	30. First Strike

_Metro City_

"Alright everyone, pay attention," Mirage looked over the new faces on her team for a moment, and continued, "Not to sound too dramatic, but this mission centers around a surgical strike inside a hostile nation with more guns than Texas, less restraint than the Bush twins and on the verge of war. If someone here screws this mission up because they weren't paying attention, I'm leaving you there."

The room was small, designed to seat roughly twenty people though today it contained only twelve. On the far wall was a high definition display screen used by the likes of the Mossad, CIA and MI-5, among others. Plastered across the screen itself was the east coast of Africa, though the African nation of Somalia received the most focus. Mirage took a moment to hand out several print outs to her team.

"Nova, will you start?"

"Sure thing. As you should have figured out by now, we're going to be launching a strike into Somalia," Nova began, "so I'll give you the basics, at least those that matter to the mission. The country had the dubious honor of being colonized by three separate European nations. As you can imagine, when they left things were unstable as a result."

"Just another example of the white man keepin' everyone else down. I can relate."

"Oh shut up Sabre, anyone oppressing you was doing us a favor," stated Mirage evenly, "back to the subject at hand, Somalia has been in a state of constant civil war for ten years now. You didn't have to see 'Black Hawk Down' to know what happened when the United Nations and U.S. tried to stabilize the country."

"Up until recently, the country was ruled by various different factions and warlords. Some, calling themselves, of all things, The Alliance for the Restoration of Peace and Counter Terrorism, were backed by our own government."

"Can't believe they actually called themselves that," Sabre whispered to herself.

"Yuir government," corrected Wolfsbane.

"Yeah, yeah. No one likes a bragger, kiddo. Anyways, that all changed early last year when the Union of Islamic Courts swept through the country and started removing the warlords and assuming control. I don't think I need a chart to explain their agenda, do I?"

"Sounds familiar," remarked Arsenal.

"It should," Nova observed, "the Islamic Union's already executed a few people for watching the World Cup, and financing for armies doesn't come cheap. Popular theories put local Muslim slash Arabic nations behind the funding for the Courts."

"Wait a sec…," this time it was Charlie, otherwise known as Charcoal who interrupted, "…they killed someone for watching a soccer game?"

"Yup."

"…damn, that's...that's harsh."

"Your explanation is simplification to the point of mental retardation," Vibraxis stated, "but I believe I see where this discussion is heading. Are the Islamic militias to be our target then?"

"No, not if the mission goes according to plan." Mirage answered.

There was a chorus of indignant outrage from the majority of the team, but the two leaders expected as much. Hell, Mirage even allowed time for it when she was planning the mission briefing. Charcoal, Sabre, Vibraxis, Tarene and Blink were loudly voicing their disagreement as expected, while Wolfsbane and X-Treme simply seemed disappointed. Kymaera, Taki and Arsenal, however, were the only ones who chose to keep their anger over the decision to leave the Islamic Courts be to themselves. That wasn't too surprising, given their long work on the team.

"Dani, how can you say that!" Tarene demanded, "these people are evil!"

_Oh, if only it were that simple_, Moonstar mused to herself, "I have plenty of reasons, the biggest one being that the international community frowns on superhumans attacking governments, regardless of the government in question. If we toppled the Islamic Courts, we'd be international fugitives and someone else would just take their place. We can't make a difference if Excalibur is breathing down our neck."

"Who then are we targeting?"

The screen behind Mirage shifted from a map of the war torn country of Somalia to that of nearly two dozen different faces, both men and women. Some looked humans, others looked as if they were taken from a light night horror movie, but combined there was little doubt that they were all superhuman in some fashion.

"They call themselves the Bio-Genes. Like the local warlords, they fought to expel the United States. In recent years, they've run their own little town of Kalcaio as their own little kingdom, with all outside factions giving them breathing room. Though they've since converted to radical Islam, they have no connections to the Islamic Courts. They're plenty alike, so that may be why they hate one another."

"That's hardly surprising," offered Taki, "moderate societies are barely tolerant of mutants. Extremists would naturally worse."

"Wiz Kid's pretty much summed it up…"

"It's Technocrat now, Nova," corrected Taki.

"Whatever. Anyways, the Bio-Genes have been active recently, reaching out to other terrorist organizations, offering them safe haven in return for money and backing. Scumsbags of a feather, you know how it goes. With a little help, the Bio-Genes could steamroll the Islamic Courts and setup their own little fundamentalist dictatorship," stated Nova, "there isn't a player on the board who can match them, or is willing to. Except us."

"If we succeed, we'll have prevented another Afghanistan, this time with super powers."

"And if we fail?"

"Well, that's the good news and bad news rolled into one," answered Mirage, "No one will really care."

&&&

**Marvel 2000 Presents**

**Force Works 26**

**Actions of a little Dutch Boy**

**&&&**

_Somalia_

Nuruddin Omaar, Argus to his Bio-Gene brotherhood (their leader was educated in the West and swears by the Koran that the name makes sense) removed several leaves of quat from his pocket and began chewing. The leaves were bitter, but he didn't chew them for the taste. Within moments, he felt a familiar narcotic float through his body. Nuruddin was just barely six years old the first time he tasted the drug. He'd been ripped from his mother's arms (she received several bullets for her trouble. To this day he doesn't know if she's alive or not) days before, and was 'training' to be a soldier. His basic training consisted being given a gun, the drug, and orders to kill whomever he was told to.

Naturally, the drug went a long way to helping the young man live with himself afterwards.

That all changed when the young man became of age, and began seeing things he shouldn't, literally. His eyes allowed him to spy on faraway enemies, see through solid walls and perceive pitch black night as clear as day. Nuruddin didn't know the exact term 'mutant', but he knew he was different in a country where one was killed simply for belonging to the wrong tribe. So he kept that small fact to himself, all the while fearing he might be discovered and killed.

Thankfully for Nuruddin, salvation wasn't long in coming. One day, a tall man dressed in dark blue with a flowing red cape with long blond hair and eyes that smoldered with energy strolled into his camp one day, uncontested. As if that weren't odd enough, the man's arms were overlaid with what didn't look to be scar tissue, but certainly didn't look like human muscle either.

The man called himself Leecher, and explained that the two of them were mutants, gifted by Allah with gifts greater than that of their fellow brothers, and given a responsibility to lead his true believers to a better tomorrow. To that end they would cast off their old names and bear new ones, ones that reflected their gifts. Nuruddin, now named Argus by his leader, thought it was the first step in an epic battle, where he could finally wash the sins from his soul.

Instead, he soon came to realize that he'd just traded one militia for another. The Bio-Genes ran this town like any other warlord, through power and intimidation they bled the people dry. The only difference was whereas other warlords did what they did in the name of their clan or money, the Bio-Genes did in the name of God. Most of the others didn't see it that way, of course, but at fourteen years of age he was too jaded to see anything but the truth. Warlord or fundermentalist, the only difference was what they told themselves at night, and how they instilled fear in others.

When he walked into the market, he didn't need his mutant vision to know he was being watched with wary eyes. He took anything and everything his commanders allowed, just as before. There were exceptions, and for some things he needed to wait until his 'noble leaders' were looking the other way, but he still took them all the same.

At least his job was easier than before, Argus reflected. Named after some Western Legend by his leader, he employed his vision powers as lookout. The town they controlled was of average size so it was impossible to see everything even for him, but if one wanted to launch an attack, the road Argus had been assigned to watch was vital. It ran through the entire town, right up to the old hospital where his fellow mutants had made their base.

His watch started quiet enough, but that changed so subtly he barely noticed at first. First, there were two strong breezes. One going north, the other going south. It seemed odd at first, but hardly suspicious. Then, some minutes later, on the outskirts of the town, the wind kicked up again. This time it was akin to a sand storm, gathering leaves, sand and all other kinds of debris that happened to be laying around. Although Argus had no idea what could be causing something so strange, he also knew it only meant trouble. He reached for his cell phone, and called in an alert.

&&&

"Speedfreak to Little Troll, Speadfreak to Little Troll, do we got their attention yet?" asked Kim Mai, not much better known as Sabre, "I have others I'd like to do today, other than, ya know, run in circles."

"Our communications are perfectly secure, Sabre, so drop the 'cute' codenames," answered Takeshi Matsuya, now codenamed Technocrat, "the others are getting into position, and I've assumed control of all the cell towers in the area."

"All two, right?"

"Actually, Somalia has the greatest proliferation of telecommunications in all of Africa and lowest rates in the world. In fact, the telecommunications business is booming all over Africa. Which you might know, if you'd listened to the briefing."

"Yeah, bore me to death while I'm whipping up a tornado. Can we go already?"

"A moment," Taki turned his attention to the screens surrounding his seat. The CIA, along with several other intelligence agencies, kept a constant eye on the country, and the Bio-Genes especially. Super humans, mutant or otherwise, always drew special attention. This was an added plus for this mission, at least. The young genius had released several hovering camera drones of his own design allowing him to better see the battlefield, but the high definition satellite images provided by the CIA were just as helpful.

With a glance, he could see merchants hastily packing their goods and wears inside, mothers grabbing their children before rushing home and slamming shut their windows and doors and men rushed to grab their weapons. It was a morbid blessing in disguise, that in a region so used to war, its inhabitants knew instinctively when to head for cover.

That in and of itself would make this mission easier. The overwhelming majority of innocent bystanders were indoors where they'd be safest (truly a relative term here) allowing the team to move with much greater speed and power. The only downside was that Force Works lost some of the element of surprise, but in the opinion of their leader (and Taki's as well), that hardly mattered. The Bio-Genes knew somewhat was happening, but had no idea what. The advantage was still theirs.

"Technocrat to Mirage. The civilians are moving inside. Should we go?"

"Have the section leaders call in, we only get one shot."

"Understood," Taki flipped a single switch and sent a silent mental command to his consul, "Section leaders, position report."

"Arsenal here. In position."

"Nova here. Good to go."

"X-Treme here. Wolfsbane and I are ready for insertion."

"Did alien boy really just say that?"

"Sabre, shut up and pay attention," snapped Technocrat. He steepled his hands together, and for a moment chose simply to reflect. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that the entire intelligence community's attention was focused upon the country now, and soon, Force Works. And unlike before, instead of fighting alongside them, Taki would instead be watching over them, coordinating the entire attack. He felt butterflies form in his stomach, but crushed them underneath the cold logic he always employed. Sink or swim, now was the time to act.

"Everyone, get ready, it's time to go to work."

&&&

_"Sabre, unzip."_

Those words were like heavenly music to the mutant speedster. Kim felt as though she'd been running in circles for hours, and was starting to get a little itchy for action and nervous that someone might pick her ass off. Hitting a moving target, even one at her speed, wasn't that hard if it stayed in one general area.

But those fears were shelved, now that she'd been given permission to cut loose.

The first thing she did was reach out to the sandstorm with the electromagnetic forcefield that surrounded her body. Unlike other speedsters, Sabre was born with a field that minimized the effects of the environment on her speed, allowing her to ignore all but the strongest wind resistance and avoid tearing off the skin of a man if she ran by at a thousand miles per hour (unless she wanted to). Normally, it worked instinctively, but with practice the young Vietnamese heroine had learned to manipulate it to a certain degree.

Once she felt that her field had latched on, Sabre raced towards the town at half speed. The dust, leaves, dirt and debris that she had kicked up followed her like exhaust from a fighter jet. Zipping through the main streets at impossible speeds, past buildings, through side streets, in less than ten seconds the entire town was coated in a thick blanket of dust and sand akin to smog. Even the keenest eyes would have a difficult time seeing farther than twelve feet in front of them.

"Blanket is down, Wizzy."

"I can see everything perfectly from my position," Technocrat informed his teammate, "you know where to be. Your targets are beginning to scramble as we speak."

"Man," Sabre donned specially designed goggles, designed to allow her to see perfectly despite the sand flying about, and raced towards her rendezvous point, "everyone gets fun jobs but me."

&&&

Bio-Genes by the dozen poured into the street in front of their adopted base. Each and everyone of them had received an emergency page on their cell phones, ordering them out to the front in expectation of an attack. None of them had any way of knowing that the page had actually been faked by Technocrat, but in the end the result would have been the same.

Before they'd had a chance to spread out, a lightning bolt the size of a SUV slammed down from on high in the street before them. Three figures emerged, none of them looking the least bit friendly. The one on the far left looked like a black rock roughly chiseled into the shape of a man. The man in the middle looked as if he were an enraged angle, cast down from Heaven itself to wreck a terrible vengeance. Finally, to the right stood a tall, young woman wearing a war mallet and dressed as if she were a modern Viking. Even with her hesitant body language, her power was obvious to even the most ignorant observer.

"Keep it tight and quick," ordered Arsenal, "the less property damage, the better. That means you, Tarene."

"Yessir," meekly answered the mighty Goddess Tarene.

"These bruthas don't look so...brotherly," Charcoal observed.

"Good," Arsenal touched his earpiece communicator, activating a special feature Technocrat had designed.

"Who's in charge here? We're hear about an alliance!" said Arsenal in English, but was heard in Arabic.

The gathered members of the Bio-Genes looked stumped, and somewhat relieved. For the past several weeks, they'd been hosting all kinds of colorful 'freedom fighters', who thought their super powers were a license to show off. Ironically, after several peaceful weeks of being surrounded by people as equally dangerous as themselves, the Bio-Genes had grown soft, complacent. Tension shifted to boredom fairly easy here, after so many years in power.

Two men raised their hand, signaling their authority. With a single burst of crimson energy, they were both dispatched.

"Let that be a lesson to you. Don't identify your rank during combat."

**_That_** awoke the Bio-Genes to the danger they faced, albeit to late for them to do much good.

Charcoal elongated his arms like a giant whip and swept a dozen foes while Arsenal relied on his steel fists and optic blasts to deal with the ones Charcoal missed.

"You think you three could possibly handle our power?" demanded the Bio-Gene titled Transfaser. His skin changed into blood colored stone as his body grew to eight feet tall and shoulders as broad as three linebackers. With a snort like that of a wild animal, he charged towards Arsenal with the intention of popping his head like a pimple. He swung a giant fist...

...only to gasp Tarene shot in front of his winged target, and caught his fist with one hand, never budging. Her fist was like that of a child's compared to his, yet it didn't give an inch. The young woman looked up with anger in her bright blue eyes.

"You're hurting these people."

Tarene swung her free hand, the one holding her golden war mallet, upwards, connecting with Transfaser's chin. The man-giant was blown backwards, through one building before crashing into the wall of another, sliding to the ground unconscious.

"That's how we know we can handle you jerks!"

Arsenal noted with satisfaction how the Bio-Genes seemed cowed by the casual defeat of one of their strongest members. He relished the look on these bastard's faces, the fear in their eyes and the feeling he got as he slammed his steel fists into their face. He knew it shouldn't enjoy violence this much, but thought that simple realization made everything alright. For now, he chose to lose himself in the fight.

On the edge of the battle, three figures snuck by, concealed by illusions and nearly invisible to the naked eye. They made their way into the Bio-Gene's stronghold unopposed, and began their hunt.

&&&

Despite the deadly danger all around them, Rahne Sinclair, long time heroine known as Wolfsbane, had to stifle a giggle as she watched her boyfriend stride down the hall. In front of him were six separate bodyguards and mercenaries, all sweating bullets and too afraid to make a move.

For his part, Adam Sol, AKA X-Treme, had no idea what was so amusing as he held his trench coat open for all to see. Maybe it was some earth joke he still didn't get, but the sixty pounds of explosives strapped to his chest just didn't seem the least bit funny. Maybe it was her perspective or something.

Not that it mattered much. The threat of a violently explosive death deterred the men before them from standing in their way, or warning their intended targets, until it was much too late.

X-Treme had done the reconnaissance for this mission, so he knew exactly where to go. In another time, before the nation became a patchwork of fiefdoms, this would have been in the Children's Ward.

The alien warrior felt a strange sense of satisfaction as they entered what had been the cafeteria, to find dozens of men and women gathered together. There were five representatives of A.I.M, three from Hydra and dozens of other representatives from just as many organizations. Virtually every man and woman in the room was wanted for some crime somewhere, not the least of which was murder and assorted charges of terrorism.

"Gathered scumbags, may I have your attention?"

Unlike the Bio-Genes, most of the gathered terrorists recognized members of Force Works when they saw them. Violence would have likely ensued were it not for the explosives Adam had strapped around his wait. There was a beat of silence, and Adam continued.

"Thank you. Force Works has decided that this country is no longer the Bio-Genes' to sell. As for yourselves, you're coming with me. But first, would anyone working an undercover operation for Shield, CIA or anyone else step forward? Your mission is already compromised, and though we already know who you are, I can't promise you that you'll be unharmed if you stay here."

His statement was mostly a lie (Force Works' connections now were second to none, but at the same time they couldn't risk because caught with classified material), but it was still effective. Several men stepped forward, and while the gathered criminals glared daggers at them, Adam's glare itself was enough to ward them off.

"Wolfsbane?"

The mutant metamorph took a step forward, and focused her senses upon the men. She focused her sense of smell on their sweat glands, listened to their heart beat and watched their facial tics with her razor sharp eyes. With senses as sharp as any animal's, Rahne Sinclair was an excellent liar detector. She eyed the final man, of medium height, brown eyes and black hair, carefully.

"Yuir staying." Rahne informed the man.

"What?! I'm with Military Intelligence! You can't…" the man stopped his protests when he felt the meanest, double bladed sword tapping on his shoulder.

"If that's the case, then you should just lie down and not resist. Wolfsbane, you head out."

She nodded to X-Treme, and led the men away. Adam hoped the men wouldn't be too angry about their botched mission, but knew in the end it wouldn't matter. No respectable government in the world would admit to condoning the Bio-Gene's activities, even covertly. Hell, if Force Works did their job right, their mission would be moot anyways.

With his teammate and lover gone, X-Treme found himself alone with dozens of odd terrorists, their bodyguards and sixty pounds of explosives strapped to his chest. He did the only sane thing a person could do in his position. He smirked.

"I won't be needing this," tapping the harness release, the explosives flopped on the ground, useless. While the young warrior had insisted on using real explosives in case someone could somehow sense the difference, he'd neglected to add a single trigger to the bombs.

That sure as hell didn't stop the entire room from jumping in shock as those sixty odd pounds of unusable explosives were dropped on the floor like a sack of potatoes.

X-Treme grabbed two smoke grenades made especially for this occasion, and popped the pins.

"Anyone attempts to leave this room by any other means than through me, and the bomb detonates."

Another lie, but X-Treme hoped that by mixing it with a challenge (beat me and you go free) that he'd made it more believable. If the sudden tide of murderous men swarming towards him was any indication, he'd succeeded beyond his wildest dreams.

&&&

Despite their massive power compared to those they oppressed, the Bio-Genes were by no means gods. Though they hardly wanted for firepower, manpower was another story all together. Someone was needed to patrol the street, enforce their authority and settle disputes while the Bio-Genes lorded over the city like little kings. And so a small mercenary army was formed, under the command of the Bio-Genes. They were the only ones allowed to carry weapons, and only ones allowed anything resembling authority under the Bio-Genes. They were called the War Dogs by the locals at first as a form of insult, and eventually the name stuck. Indeed, they wore the name with as much honor as brutal mercenaries were allowed.

That wasn't to say that their masters completely trusted them. The War Dogs' barracks were on the other side of town, as was all of their equipment, under the constant watch of at least one member of the Bio-Genes. They'd received the (false) order to scramble as well, and within three minutes a dozen armored jeeps filled with heavily armed men roared out of the compound and towards the Bio-Genes' headquarters.

The man in the lead knew the way by heart, so he was startled to see the street corner he was supposed to turn down barricaded by scrap metal, old cars, wasted tree limbs and just general garbage. Pressed for time, the commander chose to drive on, taking another, albeit slower, route to the battle scene instead of getting out and moving the blockage. Time was of the essence.

It didn't take them long to discover that route had been blocked as well, as were the following two alternates. The commander was about to abandon the vehicles entirely when he noticed a blue and gold figure descend from the sky and land some twenty feet in front of the convoy.

"Nova to Sabre, I'm clear, right?"

"You're good, bucket head. They're lined up like nice ducks in a row, and I double checked the area for bystanders."

Nova barely blinked as several hundred rounds of ammunition were cast his way. Bullets in any form had stopped fazing him, mentally or physically, a long time ago. They didn't even bother his concentration as he began reaching inside himself, drawing upon the star borne power within his body.

&&&

Medhane Farah was, against common sense but by nature, a curious child. While the rest of his family was wisely in the basement of their house, Medhane was at the living room window, hoping to catch site of what was causing all the commotion.

At first, he was unsuccessful. His family luckily lived on the opposite end of town from their oppressors, meaning there was little chance he'd see anything really cool. The young boy's hopes shot up when he saw the armored vehicles rush by. But that in no way prepared him for what happened thirty seconds later.

The entire convoy, down to the last man and jeep, were sent flying backwards through the air like leaves in the wind. The sound of groan men screaming, metal scrapping against concrete walls and metal colliding into metal instantly became the most terrifying noise the young boy had ever heard.

With terror paralyzing his mind, the young boy never felt the feminine hands that grabbed his shoulders and pulled him away from the window and placed him in the basement with the rest of his family. But even the comfort of family wasn't enough to relieve the pure fear of what he'd seen, of one single man dismissing so many others who were once so feared themselves.

&&&

Nova walked purposely down the road, grimacing slightly at the damage he'd caused single handily. The worse pileups on American Highways didn't compare to this mess. The Human Rocket did his best to keep the gravity pulse fairly weak and focused, but it was still a mighty thing to behold. He knew without a doubt that he'd fatally injured at least several of the mercenaries, but he found himself unconcerned about the thought. As a member of the Nova Corps, an alien army, Nova had plenty of kills under his belt. But as Nova the hero, Richard Rider had always wanted to keep his record clean.

But here, in a war zone where people were being exploited without a thought, that wasn't possible. The line between hero and soldier blurred. Nova knew that going in..

The simplicity of it didn't really bother Nova anymore. No, what bothered him was the fact that he didn't know when he started to think this way.

Nova heard the sound of a gun shot, glass shattering, and saw one of the mercenaries climbing out the window. The man, amazingly, was spared serious injury saving a bleeding gash across his forehead.

_And naturally, he still has his weapon_, Nova reflected bitterly.

Like before, the Man called Nova ignored the hail of bullet, and kept walking towards the man. To his credit, the mercenary went through two complete magazines before was within arm's length. The young hero reached out, and crushed the assault weapon in his palm like silly putty. With fear driven speed, the hired killer dropped his assault weapon and drew his handgun.

"Yeah, like that'll work."

Technocrat's translator worked perfectly, and the man dropped the weapon. A split second later, Nova grabbed the man by the throat, and levitated several feet in the air to doubly emphasize the threat. The look of fear carved onto his face made Nova feel like a dirtbag, until he realized that the man he was holding actually was a dirtbag. He was smart enough to know that didn't make everything alright, but it helped.

"I'll only say this once," Nova began, "my team is taking the Bio-Genes. Your people are to stay out of it. We're also taking all your guns, knives and any other weapons you might have. If you leave now, maybe the people of this town won't eat you and your friends alive. If any of your people even think about harming anyone as you leave," Nova's eyes narrowed, his glair sharper than any knife, "I'll make what I've just done seem like a slap on the wrist. And then, when I'm done, I'll let my teammates have you."

The muffled whimper, and the trickle of liquid down the man's leg, was all Nova needed to know that his threat translated perfectly. He dropped the man to the ground, and climbed into the air.

"Sabre, you're with me. We need to take out their base," Nova ordered, "Technocrat, keep an eye on these guys and on Arsenal's battle. We've done our part, no reason why we can't help out elsewhere."

"Understood," acknowledged Taki. A quick glance at his screens showed that Arsenal's three man team was more than holding their own, and X-Treme was slicing and dicing his way through his targets with speed the young genius still found amazing, "though I doubt you'll be needed. The mission is proceeding as planned. All we need do now is wait for our leader to finish her part."

&&&

Danielle Moonstar, alias Mirage, Clarice Ferguson, alias Blink and M'Kano Khanata alias Vibarxis stalked through the base, their eyes peeled for any stray enemy lurking about. Mirage preferred not to rely too much on her illusions, especially in a situation like this. Of all four teams, her mission was the most important. While her teammates did their work destroying the Bio-Gene's (metaphorical) body, it was up to Mirage's team to deal with the head, Leecher and his lieutenants.

Which was one of the reasons why Dani insisting that Blink be a part of her team. According to some accounts, and the young woman herself, Blink had spent a lifetime in another reality fighting a gorilla war, and Danielle honestly believed her. Spirits knew their lives were fantastic enough. But looking at the teleporter, seeing the anger and tension that begs to be released, Mirage began to doubt her decision, just a little bit.

"This is it."

The trio ducked into a large, dark room. It was basically a storage closet that relied on the open door for light. Mirage removed a flare and a small, palm pilot like devise from her belt.

"Okay, according to this our target is two stories straight up. Blink?"

A pause.

"Blink?"

Dani looked up, and saw her teammate staring at the crates that filled the room. The crates had labels from several different languages on them, each presumably saying the same thing they said in English. It read United Nations Food Relief.

"What the hell are these bastards doing with all this aid?" demanded Blink in disbelief.

"They stole them," Vibraxis stated curtly, "it's a common tactic for local scum in Africa. They take the aid for themselves and their followers, leaving everyone else to starve for the cameras so that they might get more aid."

"This world shouldn't be like this," Blink snarled in a hushed voice.

"We're doing all we can to make sure it's not," Mirage said quickly, "and you need to do your part."

"I got it. Two stories, straight up? We'll be there in a..."

**-Blink!- **

&&&

As the leader of everything (that mattered in his world), the leader of the Bio-Genes, Leecher, was a proud man. After all, people who could bend steel, cast energy from their hands and control the weather itself answered to his every whim, all in the cause of Allah. His word was law, his authority was unquestioned and the power of his followers unmatched.

Until now.

In his mind's eye, he could see his soldiers being cut down. They might have had the advantage in terms of number, and perhaps power, but having been in power so long they had grown complacent and weak. An untested spear weakens with time, Leecher's father had once said to him, and that was exactly what was happening here.

And so, the telepath was forced to call upon the closest people who had actual combat experience, and ask (and failing that, beg) for their help.

That meant Genosha, with a mutant population of millions, to say nothing of it's renowned strikeforce, the Fallen Angels. Unfortunately for Leecher, it was the same nation that refused to even recognize his existence up until now.

Their Minister of Foreign Affairs was a powerful mutant self titled Gamesmaster. In terms of personal power and influence, the man outclassed Leecher by leagues. And he made a point to emphasize that fact by projecting his image in Leecher's mind to make it seem as if he were only standing several feet away, and laughing hysterically.

"You...you honestly think that'd we'd send out troops to help you?" Gamesmaster choked out, "as if you pathetic third stringers had anything you could offer Genosha!"

"We are brother mutants!" Leecher snarled, "isn't that reason enough?"

"Not even you believe that," chided Gamesmaster, "And our leader Magneto has learned the lesson of dealing with fanatics, however thinly veiled. In fact, the only reason I'm even talking to you now is to both personally see the look on your face when Force Works teleports into your headquarters, and to distract you from noticing their approach, though they hardly needed the help."

There was a sound like that of a human eye blinking, and suddenly Leecher saw three young warriors glaring at him.

"Goodbye!" waved Gamesmaster.

Mirage took a look around the room, noting over a half dozen Bio-Genes that they'd identified as Alpha level threats. Though she was confident that she and Blink were enough to defeat the men, Dani was a leader who hated unnecessary risks.

"Vibraxis, the floor is yours."

"You have my thanks, Mirage. These disgusting villains will feel the full wra..."

Mirage tackled her teammate to the ground a split second before an energy blast would have removed his head. Blink charged her javelins and hurled them towards the man who'd fired the blast. When the javelin struck his chest, he disappeared in a -blink!- and reappeared several inches to the side and promptly passed out.

"Shut up and fight!" snapped Mirage.

"My apologies," Vibraxis climbed to his feet, and aimed his hands. With barely a thought, he released a trickle of seismic power contained within his body towards one of Leecher's elite guards.

The man was built like a monster, almost literally, with steel skin, serrated teeth, burning yellow eyes, four arms and enough muscles to rend a tank. When Vibraxis' blast struck him dead center, the Elite Bio-Gene found himself flung backwards, struggling to stay conscious.

"You will all fall to my mighty vibrational power!" exclaimed the young man as he targeted another 'Elite' Bio-Gene. To their credit, neither Mirage nor Blink snickered at their teammate's proclamation.

Not too much, anyways.

&&&

"This has got to be a record haul for us," grunted X-Treme. He had one captive resting on each shoulder, and was dragging another five men bound with metal wire like fish on a hook. His teammates had already rounded up almost all of the Bio-Genes, all of whom were sporting a metal wrist band that dampened their power and delivered a hefty electrical jolt to those who got out of line. Every last one of them looked angry enough to spit nails, but not a one was willing to take the first shot, especially considering that the entire team was gathered together now, watching their every move.

With a shrug, X-Treme dropped his prisoners into the group, and looked towards his teammates.

"We done here?"

"I'm not sure yet," answered Mirage, "how did things go on your end?"

"I captured most of my targets. These ones here are some of the bigger fish," X-Treme stated, "a few slipped past me, but if those two teargas grenades work like Taki said they would, we can trace them back to their base and take them down there."

"Sabre and I destroyed most of the War Dog's arsenal," Nova reported, "we spared a few small weapons and handed them out to a few families with a couple of clips."

"Are ye sure it's a wise idea tae be armin' people?" asked Wolfsbane, who chewed her lower lip.

"Someone's going to fill the vacuum, no matter what we do. Best they have a reason to look over their shoulder," Nova replied.

"And it's not as if there's any shortage of weapons in the country," Arsenal muttered.

Mirage winced at the tone, but said nothing in response. Instead, she looked up and into the camera of one of the hovering drones their teammate, Technocrat, had deployed around the battlefield.

"Taki, how do we look?"

"One moment," answered a voice over the radio.

From his seat in the Stealth Wing, Taki shifted through countless digital images, the information gathered by X-Treme's recon mission, and several classified CIA and NSA reports that their sources had managed to procure for them. In the blink of an eye, faster than any computer on earth, he mentally analyzed the gigabits of data and came to his conclusion.

"Objectives complete. Would you like me to call it in?"

"Be my guest."

&&&

Namorita Prentiss, known in some circles as Kymaera, was busy typing away in the Work Tower's newly constructed boardroom when her cell phone ringer began playing the song 'Aqualung'.

"I wish he'd stop hacking my ringtones," Namorita said sourly. The joke wasn't that funny the first time…

"Finished?"

"Correct. I presume you have the press packet prepared?"

"Indeed. I'm putting the final touches on it now."

"There's no rush. Even in our Internet age, news is fairly slow, relatively speaking. Take your time and get it right. Please."

"At least he's trying to be more polite," Namorita muttered as she closed her phone.

"I trust the mission was a successful?" asked Irene Basheda. The two of them had been working together all day on Force Works' upcoming press meeting. Though 'Nita respected the woman's intelligence immensely, she found herself annoyed by the older woman's unwillingness to use stronger language.

"Of course they did," smirked Bruce Hoffman as he strolled into the conference room, a cancer stick in one hand. Having worked in intelligence for several decades (that they knew of), he was the main reason that Force Works had even known that the Bio-Genes existed in the first place. He didn't seem inclined to boast about his contribution too much, and for that 'Nita was thankful that he didn't seem inclined to brag. The team had loudmouths aplenty already.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"It was a statement of fact, actually," Hoffman explained, "because right now the press room is exploding. Time's up Princess."

&&&

Namorita greeted the flashing lights and rapid fire questions stoically, as per her duty as the team's public spokeswoman. She politely ignored every question and accusation shot her way as she walked towards the podium.

"Thank you all for coming," she began.

"As you all know, or may have heard, at two o clock local standard time, my teammates engaged and defeated the terrorists called the Bio-Genes. We had received, and then verified, that they were planning on a de-facto Coup D'etat with the assistance of other extra normal terrorist organizations."

Joey Chapman, director of the United Nation's Excalibur strikeforce, merely smirked as he listened. A part of him liked the tenacity of those kids. But another part of him wondered how long it would be before his team was on a collusion course with theirs.

"Obviously, this was something that could not be allowed As no other team of super heroes seemed inclined to stop these monsters, nor was any nation willing to intervene, we took it upon ourselves to both end their reign of terror, and prevent it from spreading."

An Los Angeles, a man recognized around the world as billionaire industrialist as Justin Hammer, but known to a select few as Baron Zemo, watched the scene in silence and deep in thought.

"Let this be a lesson to others gifted with great power, but use them to exploit their fellow man. It does not matter where you are, it does not matter that you do not wear a bright costume, or are not trying to take over the world. We are coming from you. Even if we have to move heaven and earth itself, we will stop you. You may believe yourself safe behind the mantra of 'might makes right', and perhaps at one time you were. But we have our own mantra, one we will apply to every last criminal we get our hands on."

In the Pentagon, the Joint Chief of Staffs and the Commission on Superhuman Activities observed the press conference with equal parts outrage and surprise. The moment Force Works had defeated the Bio-Genes, all their projections for the country, and the implications of such an event, went out the window. Weeks of work, now rendered useless. If this was going to be a habit…something might have to be done.

Kymaera paused, allowing those listening to drink in the full depth of her words, "From this point forward, our mantra is simple, but effective. Force Works."

"Thank you, that is all."

**The End…for now. **


	31. Relative Threat Part 1

_Washington DC_

"You gave me your word, damn it!"

United States Senator Author Marshall, a former serviceman, was usually a man blessed with infinite patience. Nerves tasted by combat had served him well in his political life, he found. No matter what his opponents hurled at him, vague threats, righteous condemnation, none of that compared to bullets brushing past your ear at midnight in a foreign jungle.

But there were a select few, filled with such self righteousness about their cause, at the exclusion of all else, who managed to get under his skin. In his opinion, they allowed their noble (or sometimes not so noble) cause to consume their entire vision. In the words of his idol, Winston Churchill, they were fanatics, unable to change their mind and unwilling to change the subject.

"How are we going to accomplish a damned thing if you roll over like a dog the first sign of opposition?"

And unfortunately, he was (figuratively) trapped with one inside his office now. Jonathan Howard McNeal. The lobbyist came from old money (that's why he could afford three names, thought Marshall), which meant he had the wealth and connections to pursue any cause he wanted as passionately as he wanted. In this case, his obsession was mutant rights, and Author was left to explain the political realities of the world to the man.

"We can't accomplish a damned thing if we throw away our political capital on useless gestures. A non-binding resolution censuring of Syria for the death of a single mutant kid?" Marshall snorted, "kid deserved better, but it's not something to lose any sleep over. You might as well spit into the wind for all the good you're doing. Mutants aren't a charity case right now, in case you hadn't noticed!"

"It's not just that," roared the self righteous lobbyist, "every pro mutant bill gets killed in committee, neutered or voted down!"

"You're not telling me anything I don't already know, son," sighed the tired Senator, "but that's the way it is. Unless you got some pictures of congressmen and a goat, that's the way it'll stay."

"Oh, I have more than 'goat pictures'," spat the embittered Lobbyist, "I know the exact amount of hypocrisy that pervades all of Capital Hill, and I'll tell you one thing Senator, I have been silent long enough!"

Before the long time senator could get in another word, his guest left the room with a loud slamming of the door and feet stomping away.

Marshall tapped his fingers on his desk thoughtfully. In all the time he'd know McNeal, he'd never known him to make vague threats. Marshall found his interest and instincts were peaked, and knew better than to ignore both.

He reached for his phone, and dialed a thirty year old unlisted number, and said simply, "Sam? I need a favor, fast."

**&&&**

**Marvel 2000 Presents**

**Force Works 27**

**Relative Threats**

**Part 1**

&&&

_Miami, Florida _

Charlie Burlingame grunted an energy blast impacted his diamond hard, ebony stone body. The hero known as Charcoal shrugged it off, and resumed his battle. Two giant robots, twelve feet tall and made of gleaming silver steel, bore down on him with a cold, robotic focus.

He, along with several of his teammates, were currently raiding a secret A.I.M warehouse they'd uncovered several days earlier. Advanced Idea Mechanics had hidden one of their many secret labs underneath underneath an unassuming air strip (Charlie was amazed how they casually used their advanced technology to operate in plain site, at least at first. These were evil mad scientist, after all) and it was decided that the soon the place was smashed, the better.

Thankfully, Force Works had more than enough members to do the job right. While one half handled evacuating the civilians and getting them to safety, the other half assaulted the base itself.

"Okay, lets turn up the heat!" Charcoal ignited his flame powers, covering his body in white hot flame. The idea was to give himself some breathing room, get the damn things to back down, but that wasn't happening.

"Oh yeah, robots with a sense of self preservation are kinda pointless," he murmured to himself, "hey, Star Man, little help!"

Charcoal squinted as two bolts of energy lanced through the heads of the robots. He looked over his shoulder to see Nova the Human Rocket hovering there, his hands smoldering with energy.

"Thanks, those mechs were stubborn."

"Transformers," Nova corrected.

"What what?"

"Faceless robot are transformers," Nova corrected with a straight face, "not mechs."

"…okay." Charcoal coughed light, "gramps!"

"Youqueensfinallydone?" A strong wind blasted across the faces of the two heroes, and when they opened their eyes, Kim Mai, the speedster Sabre, stood before them, a trail of unconscious bodies littering the floor behind her, "Ifinishedagesago!"

"Oh, you sure taught those faceless henchmen a lesson," Charcoal groused, "good job. I graduated from beating up red shirts years ago. Maybe someday, you will too."

"Yeah, says the back stabber. How many classes did you take for that, or does it just come naturally?" Sabre sneered, "hero's in my blood, Rocky."

"That's enough!" Nova snapped quickly as several shots rang out. Nova pointed down the corridor where a half dozen A.I.M agents were wielding nasty looking weapons and pointing them right at the three heroes, "we haven't finished yet!"

"Gimme one sec…" Nova realized what Sabre was about to do, but even the Human Rocket wasn't fast enough to grab her before she dashed towards the remaining agents…only to ricochet off an invisible wall like a bug off a windshield.

"Damn it!" Nova slammed into the force field full force, placing himself between the force field and the unconscious Sabre, who was sprawled out on the floor and couldn't have been a more tempting target. Nova battered the force field with all his impressive strength, and while the entire compound seemed to shake around him, the energy wall never wavered, "damn speedsters never have enough blood for legs and brains!"

A burst of energy passed through the field and struck Richard Rider in the center of his chest, bringing him to his knees. He forced himself to his feet as he saw six samilaer weapons being trained upon him through the force field.

"This shield is strong enough to hold the Hulk!" boasted one agent, "not only will you never be able to beat it, but we can still attack you from behind it!"

"I never would have guessed," Nova said through gritted teeth, "time for some shut eye, then!"

"What…"

-Blink!-

"Shut eye?"

Clarice Ferguson, AKA Blink, emerged from her teleportal, landing feet first on the agent of AIM training the plasma cannon on her leader. She then spun on her heels and let loose a sweeping kick that disabled another two. With an almost casual gesture, she threw two of her javelins at two of the terrorists, causing them to blink out of existence for the briefest of moments before returning unconscious. Blink's method's of teleportation could be very harsh when he wanted it to be.

"One liners really aren't your thing, Nova."

"No one respects their elders," Rich sighed.

The sole remaining agent was fast enough to bring his weapon to bear. He aimed it towards Blink, but the heroine ducked beneath the blast, destroying the force field controls behind the heroine, just as she's intended. One expertly delivered uppercut, and it was finished.

"Well done, Blink," Nova observed as he stepped forward, "you shadowed us perfectly, took them down with no injury, and I didn't even half to tell you to shut down the force field."

"Mr. Creed always said the best fighters don't choose between being fast or being smart," Blink explained with a slight smirk, "they do both. Do we have them all?"

"Doubtful. This is A.I.M., nasty surprises are their stock and trade. That's why I sent our 'great warrior' ahead, just in case."

Blink pointed down the corridor, "About fifty yards down that way, and hang a left is where I think he'll be. The fields there hamper my powers, and that feels like the hardest place to get to."

"Can you still push through?"

"This close? Absolutely."

Nova reached out and grabbed Sabre by the back of her uniform and held her a few inches off the ground, "Why don't we all go together?"

Nova glared at Sabre, who rolled her eyes with annoyance, "Fiiiine."

-Blink!-

Nova readied himself for anything as they came out of the jump. He honestly wasn't too surprised when he saw that they were in a room filled with rows and rows of indigo spheres suspended in midair, a half dozen men in each one floating as if they'd drown. After all his experiences as a hero, Nova honestly thought what he was seeing barely qualified as 'weird'.

But A.I.M wasn't about to let Nova reflect on it too deeply. What could only be described as an alien disco ball emerged from a panel in the ceiling, scanned the young heroes, and projected a sphere of solid energy.

"Stick together, he says. Yeah, make us one target. Pure genius," Sabre mocked as she pressed her hands against the field. Charcoal tested the field with a few blows, but said nothing. He already knew he couldn't fire up in such close quarters without burning two of his teammates (not that he wouldn't have minded an excuse to give Sabre a hotfoot, but Blink seemed alright enough).

A glance to his side told Nova that Blink was straining, sweat beading down her head. He could also see that she was still battle worthy, no doubt having survived situations far worse than this one. He didn't have to worry about her right now, even if she was a little tired.

"Vibraxis? Care to make an entrance?"

A blast of pure seismic energy, sounding like an onrushing train, sliced through the air and destroyed the devise holding Nova and the junior members of Force Works back.

The self styled master of vibration (and zero fashion sense as he wore a green spandex suit with yellow control bands and high yellow collar) suddenly appeared from seemingly nowhere and proudly declared, "These villains will tremble before my vibrational might!"

Raising his gauntlets and preparing to unleash said power, Vibraxis was stunned to find the remaining A.I.M agents already unconscious.

"Sorry dude, I cannot tell a lie," Sabre wiped her hands off, "I did that just to shut you up."

"Hmm, you most likely did these wrenches a favor," Vibraxis crossed his arms across his chest. In Nova's mind, he almost looked like he was trying to find a dignified way to pout, "my power is a terrible thing to behold."

"Okay, I give up," said Charcoal, "how'd that loud mouth sneak in here? It was like 'bam!'"

"According to our team genius, Vibraxis can focus his vibrations inwards, allowing him to alter his dimensional frequency, moving him out of phase with our reality and as a result, becoming invisible and intangible," Nova explained as if he were reciting it memory.

Charcoal scratched his head, "But how…?"

"It doesn't make any more sense to me," Nova shook his head, "just go with it."

"And we're sure he's not a villain?" Blink asked with a slightly amused tone, "because his mouth puts most villains to shame. Not even Apocalypse was this…verbose."

"At least he managed to wait a little bit before exploding," Sabre observed, "I like that in a man."

"Did not need to hear that," Nova activated his communicator, "Mirage? We're wrapped up here. We shut them down before A.I.M could…" Nova looked around at the globes, and realized he had no idea just what A.I.M had intended to do. All things considered, it was probably one of the few times he was actually proud of his ignorance, "…do whatever it was they were gonna do."

"How'd the rookies do?"

"As expected," Nova glared at Sabre, "definitely as expected."

&&&

SHIELD arrived only half an hour later to secure the base. Within the hour, Force Works was in the air and on their way home.

"Man, I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat," Charcoal leaned back in his chair, "We've busted about a half dozen bad guy bases just this week."

"We've pretty much tapped dry the people we tagged from the Bio-Genes' meet," Mirage answered, "we just wanted to evaluate you guys one final dry run without anything too major hanging over our heads."

"Our performance against the myriad of foes we've faced should have convinced you of our competence by now," Vibraxis protested, "when do we face foes worthy of our power?"

"Soon enough," Mirage felt the Stealthwing touch down in the hangar, "Everyone take five, we're done for now. Charcoal, I'll need you to meet me in my office in an hour."

"Someone's in trouble," Sabre teased maliciously. Before anyone could retort, she vanished in a blur.

"Someone's already trouble," growled Charcoal as he stood up. He was about to stalk off when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about her, kid," Nova assured him, "me and Dani both know who the least valuable rookie of the year really is."

&&&

"About time you two got back! Give me a second…" Namorita signed off on several contracts, and then handed them back to her assistant, "make sure the background checks are complete before we finalize. We can't be too careful."

"It's so sexy watching you be smart," Nova gave his girl friend a light kiss on the lips, "how's corporate goin'?"

"We're in the black, handsome. World Watch's more relevant than ever now that they've got a stick to go along with the soft walking. I've even got an appointment with a big mutant lobbyist," 'Nita looked towards Dani, "speaking of appointments, we have a 'guest' waiting in my office."

"What kind of 'guest'?" asked Mirage.

"The kind that suddenly appeared, and with enough authority that I can't cave his ribcage in on a whim."

"Oh, lead on, then."

When Namorita opened the door to her, no one was too surprised to see Joey Chapman, director of the United Nations strikeforce team Excalibur, leaning back in one of the office chairs, his feet lazily resting on the desk.

"Can we help you with anything, Chapman?" Mirage needled, "according to some reports I've heard, you need all the help you can get these days."

"Cute," Chapman stood up so that he could look Mirage in the eyes, "First, I wanted to thank you for dropping the Bio-Genes off on my doorstep and expecting me to cleanup. Do that again, I'll hand them right back."

"We both know that's a bluff, so why are you here?" Mirage shot back, "because to be honest, we're pretty busy doing your job."

"Just thought it fair to warn you," Chapman pointed his hand at Mirage like a gun, "you kids throwing your weight around is making some very powerful people very nervous, and they have itchy trigger fingers. Step out of line, and I will glady take you and yours down. Remember that."

Mirage narrowed her eyes at the former hero, "You get one shot, Chapman. Then I'm coming for you."

"That's all I'll need, luv." And with that, Chapman vanished.

"Nova? Tell Taki he can close the hole in the security net we left for Chapman," Mirage ordered, " then have him sweep the place for bugs or any other nasty trick that limey ass might have left behind. I'll be in my office."

&&&

Leaning back in her chair, Mirage looked out her window at the city below. It had taken some time, but the damage that it had incurred from previous battles was all but gone from her vantage point, but Mirage vowed not to let the memory of what had been fade from her mind. She knew that she'd failed her team and her responsibilities by taking the world on her shoulders. She willingly gave up some of her responsibilities, but that did little to settle her nerves. As much as she trusted her teammates and their abilities, Dani had come to realize she was a control freak. That realization was perhaps the only thing that prevented her from taking those responsibilities back.

"Uhh...Mirage? I'm here," Charlie knocked on the door as he let himself in, "you wanted to see me?"

Danielle spun her chair around, "Yeah, come on in."

"So, what's this about?"

"Probably one of the most important things in your life right now."

Charcoal opened his mouth to speak...

"And if 'high school education' aren't the next three words out of your mouth, I may have to hurt you."

Charlie slumped in his chair, "Do I have to? I mean..."

"Don't even start," Danielle shook her head, "you're our responsibility, Charlie, and you need an education. And you actually help me with another problem."

"What's that?"

"Tarene. We've educating her with private tutors, but to be honest, that's not what she needed," explained Dani, "you two will be attending the same school and some of the same classes. Due to her...inexperience I wasn't comfortable sending her to school alone. I'm going to need you to look out for her. Think you can do that?"

"Sure," Charlie rubbed his chin in thought, "though this is probably the first time in history a black kid's been asked to safeguard the virtue of a white girl."

A psychic arrow flew over Charlie's head.

"Not funny. I'll get you your class info and other stuff later, but I'd brush up on, well...everything if I were you."

"The cool kids get to fight crime all day," groused Charlie as he left the office.

"What was that, young man?"

"Nothing!"

&&&

_Several Hours later, Washington DC_

"Thank you, keep the change."

As the cab drove away, Namorita took a moment to straighten her business casual suit. First impressions were always key, regardless if one was trying to land a job at McDonalds or meeting a world leader. So concerned with making sure her appearance was correct and proper, Namorita never heard the jogger approaching until he ran into her full force, spilling his water all across her chest.

The two tumbled to the ground, but the jogger was first on his feet.

"Senorita, I so sorry…," the man said frantically in broken English, "I not look where I going! I no mean to…"

"It's alright," Namorita picked herself up and tried to brush some of the water off, "accidents happen. Don't worry about it."

The young man apologized profusely as he stumbled away. Namorita looked down at the wet stain and sighed heavily. At least it was only water. It would dry soon enough, and she could go about her business.

"Neptune, what a lousy way to start a meeting."

&&&

Namorita tried her best to forget about the young Hispanic man who'd run into her. She didn't watch him leave, and had begun to forget his face.

However, had she followed him only two blocks, she would have seen him enter a parked van, its innards the envy of spy agencies the world over. Inside was a single occupant, a young Asian women garbed in a blue suit.

"I think you enjoyed that a little too much, Arrowsmith."

"Hey Savant, I'm not the perv who suggested this op," Arrowsmith winked at his teammate, "but I did manage to cop a feel too. Did it work?"

Savant turned towards the wall and began adjusting several knobs, "I started receiving a few seconds ago. Those nano-bots the water was laced with take a few minutes to get into position."

"So they'll swim through her blood to her ear, and transmit everything she hears to us as well?" Arrowsmith squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, "don't mind saying this creeps me out on all kinds of levels. And I thought stem cells were disturbing..."

"I was upfront about the questionable ethics of this entire thing to begin with," Savant snapped, "now be quiet. I'm starting to get a signal."

Savant turned a dial so her teammate could listen as well.

"…you for agreeing to meet with Mr. Miller."

&&&

"The honor is mine," replied 'Nita, "I understand your boss, Mr. McNeal, is a very busy man. I was honored he asked to meet me in person, especially on such short notice."

"He…he is," Millar wiped his forehead and lead Namorita up the stairs towards his office. The lights flickered slightly as they made their way up, "so busy he doesn't find the time to pay the electric bill sometimes."

When they reached the office's main floor, Namorita couldn't help but take notice of the empty desks and virtually empty floor.

"Tell me, Mr. Miller, is there any relation between this sudden meeting, and why none of your other employees are here?"

The skinny assistant wiped a line of sweat from his brow, "I...I'm not sure...what you mean?"

"Don't let the hair fool you," sighed Namorita as she put her hands on her hips. As cousin of the mighty Namor, that was all she really needed to do to look intimidating, "I ran a multi-national business for months, and did so very well, if I do say so myself. I sense something very fis...off about this entire situation. So either explain right now, or I'm leaving."

With an audible gulp, Miller began, "As you know, my employer is a mutants right lobbyist. One of the few. And as many people suspect, he's a mutant himself."

"I can't say that surprises me. Does he need protection? Death threats?"

"It's...it's about his powers," Miller explained, "you see, somehow, I don't know how, John can see genealogy. He can see a person's entire family tree with just a glance."

"Really? I've heard of some odd powers, but..."

"Just trust me," Miller insisted, "I'm not lying. As you can imagine, he's been in a position to see nearly every member of congress, and nearly every other lobbyist on Capital Hill."

"With due respect, I fail to see what this has to do with me."

"Perhaps I didn't explain the situation clearly enough. John's vision, it lets him see everything he wants about a person's family tree. Who has cancer. Who had an affair that resulted in an illegitimate child. Who...has a mutant sibling, nephew or son."

Namorita almost did a double take. Two people listening several blocks away nearly choked on their drinks, and then began listening like their lives depended on it.

"Given the current anti-mutant sentiment, you can imagine what influence such a thing might have," Miller explained nervously, "despite how much we expect our lawmakers to lie to us, people are genuinely shocked when it's revealed."

"I sure as hell hope your employer doesn't expect us to assist him in blackmailing the family members of mutants," 'Nita curled her lip in disgust. She knew politics was an ugly business, but it would be a cold day in hell before she casually accepted it. She spun on her heels, and was about to leave when Miller grabbed her wrist, desperation written across his face.

"Wait, please! That's not why you're here!"

"Oh really?"

"Well, it is," the assistant confessed, "but it isn't. John really respects what you youngsters have done. He thinks he can convince you to help him, but I think you could talk him out of this foolhardy action! Please, for the sake of countless families, try!"

Namorita looked into the man's eyes, and knew instantly she couldn't in good conscience just leave. With a heavy sigh, she relented.

"Okay, where is he?"

"Thi...this way," Miller was sweating worse than before, but it was hardly surprising. Namorita couldn't imagine how long this man had known what his employer intended to do, but was powerless to stop him. When he opened the door, the young princess prepared herself for a long and hard idealogical battle. Thank Neptune she'd been a member of the college debate club, she thought dryly.

But when they saw Jonathan Howard McNeal slumped over his desk, 'Nita knew instinctively words were no longer important to him.

"John?" whispered Mr. Miller. He rushed to his friend's side and tried to take his pulse "John?!"

Namorita scanned her surroundings instantly, but saw nothing out of place. The window wasn't shattered, the room wasn't at all disturbed and there weren't any drinks in the room that she could see that could have poisoned him. Nothing seemed remotely amiss, but then she was no detective.

"He...he's dead." Miller stated flatly, his voice drained, "the body's cold. But…he was alive less than two hours ago!"

"We need to call the police then," Namorita pulled out her cell phone and was about to begin dialing when Miller stopped her, "

"You need to leave. You need to leave now! Whoever did this, it was because of what he knew!" insisted Miller.

"That's no longer an issue, is it?" Namorita gave the man a suspicious look, "he's dead. Dead men tell no tales."

"But I know he copied the information down. And if they knew about what he could do, then they're out there looking for it right now!" Miller explained.

"I can't leave a crime scene," Namorita began dialing the police, "That would be a public relations nightmare, and one hell of an ethics violation. I'll need you to come up with a list of places he might have hidden that information before the police get here, and we'll go from there."

"Do you really think we should tell the police why John was murdered?"

Namorita paused, thinking the matter over before she called in the authorities, "For now, we'll just say it was because he was a mutant. It's not entirely a lie, and hopefully will stave off the fallout."

&&&

It took Namorita some three hours to make it back to Metro City. All things considered, given the police report she had to fill and several (painstakingly carefully worded) statements she was asked to give, to both the local news stations (damn slow news days! reflected the princess) and the police, it was actually record time.

But when she finally made it home, the entire team, minus Tarene and Charcoal who were preparing for school, were assembled and waiting for her in the hangar.

"Eager to go, huh Dani?" 'Nita teased as she stepped down the walkway.

"If what you said is true? Hell yes," Mirage answered, "potential blackmail material regarding congress? I don't even want to think what that could do in the wrong hands."

"Lets not pretend we're the right ones though," Blink countered, "still, I agree with Dani, better us than someone we don't know."

"Blackmail, a universal weapon of politics," X-Treme observed with an amused smirk. Half alien, he often reflected how alike his alien and human heritage fundermentally were, "any idea who killed this man? If we're not the only ones after this information, it'd be nice to know who else is."

"None. I haven't been to too many murder scenes, but his was the cleanest I've ever seen. I doubt even the FBI's meta crimes unit will get anything," Namorita removed a slip of paper from her pocket, "but I do have some possible addresses where he might have stashed his list. Our deceased lobbyist friend is...was fairly rich, but Miller organized the list have gave my by most recently visited."

Almost like a phantom, Bruce Hoffman walked into the hangar unnoticed by all. He tapped Technocrat on the shoulder, and whispered something into his ear.

"And if we do find this information?" Arsenal asked, "what then?"

"It may not matter if you don't get a move on," Hoffman interrupted, "because we know for a fact that someone else is already in the field, looking for this information themselves. Someone besides whoever killed our Washington boy."

"And how do we know that, exactly?" inquired Blink.

"I had tech boy here do a scan," answered Hoffman, "someone hit fish girl here with some nanites, probably so's they could listen in on her conversation."

Namorita gaped, baffled about how anyone could have injected her with nanites, but then remembered the man who'd spilled the water on her suit. Grinding her teeth, she mentally berated herself for falling for such a disgusting trick.

"And anyone who killed...McNeal was it? They wouldn't need to listen in because they already knew he was dead," Blink finished.

"Smart girl. That's right," Hoffman lit a cigarette, "so that's two unknowns besides us after this information. You might wanna get started, don'cha think?"

"Those bastards!" 'Nita swung her fist into the solid steel of the mini aircraft behind her, producing a large dent. She didn't have to think back too far to know exactly when those bastards had infected her with the microscopic machines, "those bastards bugged my body? Oh, I'm going to rip them limb from limb!"

"I wouldn't advise that," Taki said calmly, "the defenses in the tower have forced the nanites into dormancy. If you leave the tower, whoever implanted those devises could use them to track you, or worse."

"He's right, kiddo, you're compromised. Take it from an old spy, you'd help them more than you would us."

"Fine," Namorita rubbed her temple, "it's not like I supposed to be in the field in the first place,. I have to confess I miss the instant gratification of combat."

"We'll leave Technocrat here, he can get those things out of you," Danielle reassured her, "but while we're doing this, we need someone to run interference with public relations."

"No, You take Taki with you," 'Nita insisted, "I want these bastards stopped, and the more members we have out there, the better chance we have of that happening."

"I'll give 'em hell for you, babe," Nova smiled with a suggestive grin. He kissed his lover on the lips lightly, then turned to his teammates, "I'm ready to roll and busts some head. Teams of three?"

"Read my mind. 'Nita, can you hand me that list of locations?" Mirage scanned the paper quickly and then turned to her team, "According to this, there are three likely locations where McNeal stashed his list. A cabin in Virginia, his California office, and his townhouse in Washington D.C.

"Blink, you and Arsenal are with me, we'll take the California office. Nova, I want you to take Sabre and Technocrat to search the cabin. Plenty of places to hide something in the middle of nowhere, so I think Taki's sensors will come in handy out there."

"And that leaves me, Rahne and Vibraxis to take the town house."

"Any final questions?"

"Yeah, what do we do if we actually find this info?" Blink asked.

"Any other questions besides that?" Dani didn't bother to pretend she had a good answer. The implications of having such personal and probably damaging personal information really didn't sit well with her one damn bit. But she was even less comfortable with the idea of someone else having it, "I think we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. But for now, lets go to work!"

&&&

"So…", Sabre leaned back in her chair, bored almost to tears. Small spaces didn't agree with her, especially in aircrafts, "…what do you guys think we ought to do with this list, if we find it?"

"I suspect we all know my stance," Technocrat didn't bother to look up from his consul, "I'm a firm believer in morally applied immorality. But I'm willing to respect whatever decision we reach."

"Destroy it," Nova said firmly, "when a street gang learned who I really was, my brother lost a finger. People got a right to privacy, as long as no one gets hurt. No matter how disgusted we are with their politics."

"I guess," Sabre sighed. The truth of the matter was that she really didn't care what was done with the info, it simply required too much attention on her part. So she decided like Taki to go with whatever everyone else decided. Things were less trouble that way.

&&&

Nova set the shuttle down in a clearing that happened to be within eye shot of the cabin. The place seemed a little old, with no discernable power lines running into it. Probably something that'd been in the family a while, Nova thought. As he stepped down onto the grass, he scanned the area carefully with his vision as his team crossed the distance, looking for any hidden enemies.

"Seems like a good place for an ambush," Sabre observed casually.

Nova physically winced when he heard that. The shuttle's explosion immediately afterwards was almost a foregone conclusion. Looking back at the smoldering craft, and then towards the cabin, the trio saw the air shimmer to reveal a dozen soldiers in dark uniforms and a fist insignia on their breast pockets. Standing in the center of the group were two women, one with silver hair and glowing hands, the other wielding a bow of pure energy. Rounding out the group of superhumans was a giant man in gold armor who looked like Quasimodo's twin brother.

"So Force Works is involved in this mess," remarked the woman with the energy bow, "The name's Atlanta, the lady to my left is Delphi and the big lug is Ajax. We represent the Pantheon. Is there any chance we could talk?"

"If you wanted to talk, why'd you blow up our freakin' ship?!" demanded Sabre.

"To show you we were serious," Atlanta replied, "with something like this, you're either with us or against us."

"Before we can decide, can I take care of something with my teammates real quick?" asked Nova.

Atlanta, though braced for an attack, nodded an okay.

"Technocrat?"

There was a resounding –smack!- heard throughout the woods. The members of the Panteon winced as Sabre cursed and rubbed her head.

"Thank you," Nova channeled a small part of the energy coursing through his veins into his clenched fists. With his fists pulsating with tangible power, he looked at the Pantheon with a lopsided grin, "Now, what were you saying about with you or against you…?"

Next Issue: The hunt is on! Force Works is caught between not one, but two superteams as they hunt for information that could turn Washington on it's head! Can our heroes win this race? Further more, should they even be trying?


	32. Relative Threat Part 2

Virginia

_Virginia_

Nova hated being right, because he was never right about the good things, only the bad. He could never predict which team would win the game, when his girl was in a good mood or when he'd actually find some peace and quiet to just fly, he was always wrong about that stuff.

But when there was trouble, his instincts never steered him wrong. And trying to find a secret list with the names of politicians with mutant relations? That reeked of trouble, though then again, so did most things in his line of work.

Which was why he wasn't surprised that he found himself, alongside his teammates Technocrat and Sabre, facing down a team of heavies known as the Pantheon, looking for the exact same thing and issuing threats. And the Human Rocket never took kindly to those.

"Now, what were you saying about with you or against you?"

"We're both after the same thing," growled Atlanta (definitely their leader, thought Nova), "and there's no second place in this little race. I've followed the work you guys have done, and there's no reason for us to cross swords."

"How did you guys even know about this damn list?!" snapped Nova, nostrils flaring like a bull ready to charge, "you the ones who bugged us, or you got some psychic who looks into a crystal ball?"

"Yes, actually," Atlanta shrugged, "the psychic one, that is. Delphi uses a pool of water, if you must know."

A pause.

"What a freaky world we live in," Nova rubbed the back of his head, "still, you gotta know we can't let you have that list."

"Is that so?" scoffed Atlanta, "are the high and might Force Works are the arbitrators of morality? Hell, on the same token, what makes you think we can just let you get that list?"

"Easy," Nova replied, his eyes glowing with energy. Without moving an inch, he willed force a wave of energy that knocked the Pantheon members backwards with the force of a runaway car.

"Because you can't stop us!"

**&**

**Marvel 2000 Presents**

**Force Works 28**

**Relative Threats**

**Part 2**

**&**

Sabre snickered as she saw the Pantheon strike-force struggle back to their feet, "That's my kind of debate!"

The super sonic mutant was a split second from pummeling their foes at high when Nova grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Hold up! Technocrat!"

Taki tossed Kim a small devise that reminded her a little bit of those tricorders from Star Trek to the speedster.

"With that and your feet, you should be able to find that list, if it's hiding here," explained Nova, "so get going!"

"You hurd my friends!" The eight foot tall powerhouse in the golden armor known as Ajax roared. The earth itself shook with each footfall, but thankfully for the heroes, Ajax was still damn slow.

"Go!"

"Don't have to tell me twice…" Sabre commented under her breath. She sped off towards the cabin in the distance

The Human Rocket flew forward and ploughed into the metal giant, slamming his shoulder into his foe's stomach. To Rider's credit, Ajax skidded to a halt, but when Nova looked up into his foe's eyes, he didn't see a trace a trace of pain.

"You jus' a bug!" Ajax brought his fists up high, "an' I gonna squish you!"

Nova just barely dodged the two crushing fists as they came down, flying backwards just out of range. Ajax hit the ground, and almost instantly created a crater six feet deep and ten feet wide. But what really made it scary was that it seemed Ajax had done so completely on accident, as he tipped backwards into the pit

"Technocrat? Care to tell me what I'm facing?" asked Nova rhetorically as he hovered several feet away from his opponent.

"According to Shield files, his name is Ajax," explained Technocrat, "and he's faced down the Hulk. That enough information?"

"Great," Nova gritted his teeth as his foe stomped forward. On the one hand, he didn't relish the idea of beating on a foe that was mentally handicap. But on the other, he sure as hell didn't want to take a beating from a mentally handicap man strong enough to fight the freakin' Hulk!

"I mash you good!"

Technocrat morphed a series of tools over his hands, "Hold on a second, Nova. Maybe if I can disable his armor..."

An arrow of pure energy brushed past Taki's cheek, just shy of singing it and he was suddenly reminded that the Pantheon wasn't quiet yet defeated.

"You even think about messing with my brother's armor, and the next one goes through your eyes," warned Atlanta.

"What she said, but with more ass kicking and more smiles," warned the silver haired woman (Technocrat quickly identified her as Delphi).

"Handle them, I'll get the big guy," Nova ordered. He shot forward, flying so close to the ground that his chest brushed against the tall grass. Ajax kept charging like a runaway rhino, exactly like Nova had hoped.

The Human Rocket slammed into Ajax's ankle full force, and the armored powerhouse couldn't help but stumble.

Nova smiled. He had him.

Wrapping his arms tightly around Ajax's thick leg, Nova poured every last ounce of power he could into his flight abilities and shot into the surrounding forest like a bullet. Sure, Ajax could trade blows with the Hulk, but he couldn't fly and strength without leverage was useless, as Ajax was quickly discovering.

Unfortunately for Technocrat, however, Nova's tactic still left him alone against two super humans and their heavily armed strike force.

"If your friend hurts Ajax, I'll take his eye," snarled Atlanta.

Taki scowled at the woman, "You're the one who brought their mentally handicap sibling into battle. I'd place the blame for any injury he suffers squarely at your feet."

Three plasma arrows were sent flying, but the targeting computer on Technocrat's laser enabled him to pick them out of the air like clay pigeons. Rather than wait for the rest of the Pantheon forces to attack, he instantly created a dozen holograms of himself while his techpack released a fine mist that covered the ground.

"Well crap," mumbled Atlanta. She knew that without special equipment, the only way she'd be able to know which one was the real deal and not a hologram was to observe which one had crushed the grass underneath their feet.

Still, there was more than one way to skin a cat. Releasing three arrows at once, Atlanta watched with smug satisfaction as they altered their course, slicing through the holograms at frightening speed.

_Sabre, move your super sonic rear!_ thought Taki as his genius mind began formulating another strategy.

&

"How many books does this guy have?"Sabre rummaged through one book shelf after another, examining book after book, looking in anything that might hide a CD, flopping disk, or any other means of hiding information. So far, other than some books, an old bed and more dust than should be legal.

The small cabin had only had about four rooms, and from all appearances hadn't been used in months. If this was where the black mail material was being hid, the bastard sure did a good job of making it look inconspicuous!

Sabre looked underneath the old rugs, behind the old refrigerator, underneath the sticky and cob webbed mattresses, every possible location where someone might conceal a zip drive or a CD full of blackmail. When that turned up nothing, Sabre decided to throw caution to the wind.

After all, it wasn't like there was anything that looked like family heirlooms, and the team had insurance.

She tour apart the mattress looking for clues, and when that revealed nothing, she dismantled the fridge.

In under four minutes, the cabin looked as if a hurricane had struck it, but Sabre still hadn't found a thing. She glanced at the scanner that Technocrat had given her, and saw that its screen was equally empty.

"Damn. Should have known it wasn't going to be that easy," sighed the speedster.

&

"I'm gonner break yo' face!" roared Ajax as he shook his giant hand at Nova.

Nova, for his part, grinned in satisfaction. It wasn't that he felt especially proud for outwitting a mentally handicapped man, Nova was nothing if not decent, but instead he felt proud that he found a way to disable the power house without having to throw a single punch.

Some two miles away from the property, there was a large river bed that Nova found while dragging the lug through the air. The original plan was to dump the big lug off in the forest, but when the Human Rocket saw the river bed, he knew when he'd been given a golden opportunity and instead embedded the golden giant in the silt and mud, where only his weight mattered.

Nova hovered there for a moment, until he was sure that Ajax's massive weight wouldn't drag him down further where he might suffocate, and then rocketed away. Technocrat hadn't radioed for assistance yet, so the Human Rocket felt like indulging himself in a guilty pleasure that doubled as a good tactic.

&

Technocrat took several steps back as plasma arrows and electrical energy slammed against his hastily created shield. The two had been working together to box him in while their support soldiers were ordered off into the woods, to look for some indication that McNeal had hidden the information not in the cabin itself, but outside.

Taki's scanners had already confirmed that there was nothing hidden out here, but he respected the wisdom of their orders. Plus, it kept their men out of Sabre's way, who they didn't have a snowball's chance in hell against, thus they weren't needlessly in harm's way. All in all, Technocrat had an easy time respecting these foes.

A plasma arrow just barely punctured his shield, and Technocrat quickly realized, respect or not, his foes weren't about to cut him any breaks, and decided to switch from defense to offense.

But before he could even move his right hand to take the offensive, there was a sudden blur of motion and then both women were on the ground unconscious while Sabre just stood there with a smug look.

Though he tried not to show it, Technocrat found himself annoyed by how his teammates never ceased spoiling his plans. Things would always be so much more efficient if they just let him do things his way.

"You didn't find anything, I take it?" asked Taki as he reabsorbed the shield.

"Not a thing, unless this gizmo is broke," Sabre thumbed towards the woods, "want me to finish off the red shirts out there?"

"Don't worry about it," Nova descended from the sky, landing in between the two, "they won't stop us from leaving and turning them over to the cops would just be too much damn trouble. I'll air lift us back to base."

"What? That sucks!" Sabre kicked the unconscious Atlantis in the ribs, "they blew up our plane and we're just gonna let them get away with it?"

"Well, they aren't getting away unscathed, lets just leave it at that."

&

_Later_

"…ar me? Commander, I think she's coming around!"

Altanta waved the man off, and though groggy, sat up and began to survey the situation.

"Sit rep?" she asked the closest Pantheon soldier.

"Ajax is about two miles due west, embedded in some mud. We're working on getting him out now, but it's not easy," explained the soldier, "We examined the area, but didn't find the information. We don't think Force Works found anything either. We're still waiting on pickup before we can head out."

"What happened to our plane?"

The soldier scratched the back of his head and looked aside, "Nova felt a need to leave us a message. He used the jet as both the pin and paper. It read, and I quote, 'payback's a...'"

"I think I can guess the message," Atlanta finished, "alright. Have the men on stand-by, in case Shield or someone decides to show up. I'm going to go give them a hand with Ajax. Point me towards him, eh?"

The soldier obeyed, and soon Atlanta was strolling through the woods with nothing but her thoughts to keep her company, something she hated right now. Her conscience was bugging her something fierce, like a splinter under her skin that she just couldn't reach. Atlanta was a born warrior who loved what she did, fighting the good fight alongside other members of the Pantheon like Ajax and Delphi, her own flesh and blood. She was no stranger to morally questionable missions, even if they weren't her favorite kind.

But this mission…it was different. They weren't trying to depose of a dictator or punish some corrupt polluter, they were trying to find a list for the sole purpose of blackmail in pursuit of their agenda. The more she thought about it, the more Atlanta was beginning to question her mission. Could such corrupt tactics, exploiting racism, secrecy and relying on blackmail ever justify their noble ends? And just how far would they go?

Slowly, the questions Atlanta began asking herself became more troubling than the few answers that she knew.

&

_California_

"Do you think that we're really doing the right thing here?" asked Blink. She had begun rifling through the main office's desk, though like everyone else she had little idea what she was looking for. All the CDs and such had already been examined by a devise Technocrat had given them, and several scanners that they'd brought along hadn't found anything either.

Which left the old fashioned way, which was both long and tedious.

"I suppose that depends on what you think the right thing is," Moonstar answered, "but to tell the truth, I'd rather have us deciding it than someone else. I don't intend to let anyone, and that includes us, use it, if that's your question."

"I'm not sure what I meant myself," Blink confessed, "With lavender skin, hiding who I am was never really an option until long after I got used to the stares. And in that other reality I told you about…there really wasn't a way to hide if you were a mutant or not."

"Do you think you would have revealed someone as a mutant, if that's what it would have taken to bring them into the fight?" asked Arsenal.

"I…honestly don't know," Blink answered. While she personally had never hesitated to fight, to do the right thing, she was a little less certain about making others she didn't know do the same thing.

"I do. People have a right to know if their neighbor is a monster or not."

Blink looked at her teammate incredulously, "And what do you mean by…"

"Blink!" Mirage cut off the teleporting mutant quickly. Placing a finger to her lips, and then pointing towards the window, said, "I think I've found something."

The three young heroes braced themselves instantly, and they weren't disappointed.

The far wall exploded outwards to reveal three individuals, standing on a platform of solid energy. Two women, one Asian and another short haired blond, and an African American male who was generating the platform for the other two. They wore matching blue uniforms, vaguely reminiscent of Shield, and both Mirage and Arsenal recognized them instantly.

"Defense Force, huh?" Dani had to admit, she wasn't as surprised as she should have been. They ran into this crew during a cover-up once already, "I have to admit, when I thought someone was listening in, I didn't think it would be you. I'm glad to see that you're still alive, Sam."

"Thanks. You'd be surprised how little I hear that," Flashblade winked, "We do have a way of running into each other in…compromising positions. I'd just as soon not fight, but we need that information from you."

Dani smirked underneath her mask, "I knew you were listening in, Flashblade. We've searched this place from top to bottom and found nothing. I just wanted to know who some of the players were in this race."

"…"

The trio stood there for a moment, awkward being too small a word to describe their feelings.

"I knew this was a mistake from the beginning," muttered Savant.

"Don't worry," Arsenal unsheathed his claws and activated his steel skin, "you can explain it to the cops."

"Bobby, stop!"

Arsenal raged forward, and Twilight just barely created an energy shield to stop the steel fist aimed at his head. Flashblade reacted on instinct, hitting Arsenal with a flurry of energy knives.

The assault drove him back only inches, and he instantly retaliated with an optic blast that blew the three off the platform they'd been standing on and out into the street.

"Arsenal, stop, that's an order!"

The winged hero didn't so much as slow down as he dove out the hole.

"Damn it! Blink!"

"On it!"

&

Arsenal was so focused on the three superhumans recovering on the street that he barely registered the –blink!- sound of his teammates teleport signature. A moment later, he felt as if his entire body, from his brain to his heart to even his cells, were being dragged through a strainer. He barely realized that his trajectory had changed so that instead of flying parallel to the ground, he was flying at it full force.

The impact cracked the street and between the strain of teleporting and the crash, Arsenal blacked out.

Blink teleported beside her teammate, and after a quick check to confirm that he was okay, turned her head towards the three members of Defense Force.

"Get out of here. This isn't over, but we'll deal with you later."

Flashblade looked like she wanted to say something, but simply bit her lip and nodded curtly.

Blink looked down at her unconscious teammate, and silently hoped that the others were having better luck.

&

"We are Legionix."

X-Treme and Wolfsbane barely dove out of the path of a flaming fireball. Luckily the street behind them was free of bystanders. There were plenty of people both stupid and brave enough to linger, of course, but they had the good sense to at least hide behind the parked automobiles.

A slight hum pierced the air, and Vibraxis appeared as if out of thin air.

"Any chance you could phase us next time?" X-Treme growled.

"Regrettably, my power extends to only myself," Vibraxis stated, "unless your body can channel vibrations powerful enough to move mountains, that is."

"Just love to play up your resume," X-Treme grated under his breath.

"_Boys_," Wolfsbane interrupted, "stop yuir whining and focus. We're still in the middle of a fight."

X-Treme eyed their foes carefully. There were six total, and each were wearing identical armor, blew uniforms underneath shining white armor and helmets that covered their entire face with a single, inch wide slit for their eyes. To the naked eye, they were all completely identical.

"We are Legionix," the men repeated.

"Noted," X-Treme dashed forward, leapt into the air aiming a kick towards the Legion member that had tossed the fireball…only for another member to step forward and clap his hands. There was a massive sonic boom, and X-Treme found himself tossed backwards like a blade of grass caught in a hurricane.

Vibraxis unleashed his own powers to counter the shockwave, and was halfway successful. A rush of air dislodged his communicator, but no further damage was done. X-Treme managed to land on his feet, and Wolfsbane was at their side in moments.

"We are Legionix."

The men began to spread out, blocking the street off.

"Think we caught that the first time," X-Treme mumbled.

"It is a cover," Vibraxis stated, eying their foes with suspicion, "the vibrations inside their helmets are not the same as what we hear. We simply can't hear what they are saying."

"And they have image inducers," Wolfsbane added, "they create a slight hum I'd recognize anywhere."

"Meaning we can't tell them apart or what they're planning. Clever idea, actually…" X-Treme weighed the situation in his mind, "we can still take them. We've got speed, power and experience on our side."

"But not wit' out collateral damage," Wolfsbane warned, "we should jus' leave."

X-Treme looked at Wolfsbane as if she's grown another head. There were few situations in which Adam considered retreat a viable option. Faced with an overwhelming force or immediate death and or explosion were the main ones, and this situation hardly approached that level of danger.

"And just let them get away?" X-Treme hissed.

"We didn't find a damned thing!" Wolfsbane snapped back, "ye want to explain to the police that we're looking for blackmail material!"

"This assumes they allow us to leave unharmed," Vibraxis remarked, "I, for one, will not shy from battle."

"We are Legionix!" The six armored men moved as one…and six shots rang out, fell as one.

"What in the hell just happened?!"

The three heroes began looking around frantically as the gathered crowd ran away in a panic.

"A good Samaritan?"

"Leavin' us to handle the police and six bodies?" Rahne scoffed, "he's a bloody devil, whoever it was…"

&

Jose Manual jogged down the street, away from the fleeing crowds to where he had his car parked. Rubbing his throat as if it were sore, he activated a special throat implant, designed by his team's resident genius, Savant. Using it was a little like whispering, a little bit like throwing your voice, but no one questioned the benefits. It allowed them to have complete conversations instantly, with people no less than three feet away unable to hear a single word.

"Arrowsmith here," he reported, "Force Works didn't find anything at the town house and were ambushed as they were leaving. You guys have any better luck?"

"Negative," reported their leader, Flashblade, "the cabin was searched before the others got there and we got smacked around at his LA office, but that was it. I'm to think this bastard took his secrets to the grave with him."

"It's not over yet, boss lady," Arrowsmith looked at the communicator in his hand, "and if they do find it, we'll be the first ones to know."

&

"Dani, we have a call," Arsenal said gruffly. He was in the pilot's seat, and was apparently still sore from recent events.

"Hope this is good news…" Dani flicked on the monitor in front of her seat, and was greeted by a split level screen with Nova on the top and Wolfsbane on the bottom. Just one glance at their faces was all she needed to predict what they were going to say.

"Nothing at all?"

"I was kinda hoping you had somethin'." Nova commented.

"We found plenty o' trouble," Wolfsbane said, "we got attacked, and then someone killed them! We're still dealing with the police!"

"We ran into Defense Force," Dani stated, "they had a marksman in their team, it might have been him."

"Does it really matter?" asked Rahne, "we're spinning our wheels and every second we waste brings someone else that much closer to finding this information!"

"WE're going about this all the wrong way," Nova sighed, "This McNeal guy, he wouldn't have been dumb enough to leave this information lying around where anyone could find it. But he'd also be smart enough to hide it where someone who knew him might be able to find it, if things went south."

"I see what you're saying," Dani nodded, "we need to talk to his assistant."

"Exactly. If anyone could point us in the right direction, it's him."

&

_Arlington, Virginia _

Peter Miller glanced around, feeling as though someone was staring at him for some odd reason. He scanned the nearby apartment buildings, glanced down the street, and still saw nothing.

Half dismissing the thought as paranoia, but still very aware of the fact people were looking for the information his deceased employer had cultivated. He looked a second time, and his mind finally at ease, went inside his house.

Crouched on the roof of an apartment block just two blocks away, the mutant terrorist known as Fantomex adjusted his binoculars, and awaited the arrive of his teammates.

Next issue: Force Works finds themselves within spitting distance of their target, but unfortunately for them, so does everyone else! How far will Force works go to secure information whose only value is blackmail?


	33. Relative Threat Part 3

Marvel 2000 Presents

_Arlington, Virginia _

"Come on kids, we don't want to be late!"

There were times when Debra Miller simply couldn't understand her husband. His boss and closest confident, Jonathan McNeal or Uncle John as he was known to the kids, was found dead in his office this very morning, and instead of mourning his friend, he passionately insisted that they carry through with their original plans for the night, a dinner at a restaurant to celebrate their six year-old's birthday.

Surely, she thought, her kids would understand why Daddy would want to stay home after the death of their 'Uncle John', but Peter would have none of it. If she was going to be honest with herself, Debra thought it was a little disturbing.

She saw her husband standing at the door, looking more anxious than she could ever remember in their twelve years of life together, and feared that he was fighting to hold himself together after the loss of his long time friend.

"Are the kids ready?" he asked, his voice sounding as if it were a million miles away.

"Almost, honey, almost."

"I'll…I'll go warm up the car." Peter sounded as if he was a million miles away, and indeed, felt as if he were somehow sleep walking through the day.

But when he opened the door to see a large albino man in a red suit and tentacles, accompanied by a giant purple man with metal claws on his hands, Peter awoke to the world instantly.

&

**Marvel 2000 Presents**

**Force Works 29**

**Relative Threats**

**Finale**

_&_

"You have something we want," hissed Omega Red, his tentacles hanging in the air threateningly, "and if you do not deliver, I will allow my associate, Crule, to dine on your family while you watch."

"I…I…I…" Peter's heart was hammering in his chest as he struggled to protest his innocence, scream or even form a complete sentence, but he simply stood there, like a deer in headlights.

-Blink!-

Omega Red and Crule watched in surprised as the former X-Man Clarice Ferguson appeared in-between them and their prey, who preceded to tackle the middle aged man inside his house and then slammed the door.

"Oh, now it's a hunt!" Crule smiled as he raised his hand to smash the door apart.

"No, this isn't a hunt…" steel hands grabbed Crule by the wrist and pulled him into the air. The immortal mutant looked up just in time to catch a wave of energy to the face. To his credit, Crule was a man of considerable mettle, and he never screamed as the relentless energy began tearing away the flesh from his face and boiling his eyes in his sockets. The steel hand finally released Crule's wrist, and he was propelled towards the ground at terminal velocity while missing most of the skin from his upper body, "…this is more like a slaughter."

Omega Red watched Arsenal come down on his teammate like a missile and debated his options. Where there was one hero, there were bound to be others. He turned to retreat…and saw a Human Rocket blocking his path.

"Who tipped you off?" growled Nova.

"You were an idiot to get this close to me!" Omega Red wrapped his coils around the hero, "your strength won't matter against the power of my death spores!"

"Oh?" Omega Red's head snapped back, and through his swimming vision, saw that Nova's helmet had sealed around his head, "good thing my monkey suit doubles as a biohazard suit then, huh?"

Nova backhanded Omega Red across the face. He then grabbed the groggy Russian by his hair, and drove him face first into the pavement.

Brushing his hands off, Nova glanced around, looking for Arsenal and when he found him, Nova's eyes became as wide as saucers.

"Arsenal, stand down!" Nova shot towards his teammate like a bullet and grabbed him around the waist, pulling him off of his foe, who had been literally pounded into the ground. Nova saw with disgusted how Crule's skull had caved inward like a rotten Halloween pumpkin.

"Get off me!" Arsenal burst free, and swung around with a fist aimed at Nova's head.

Nova caught the fist in one hand, and growled, "What the hell is the matter with you? Did you see what you did…?"

"Back off, Rider," Arsenal wrenched himself free from Nova's grasp, "Dani told me he was an X-ternal, he's immortal. I doubt I hurt him half as much as he deserved."

"You just beat someone within an inch of his life!" Nova snapped, "we don't do that!"

&

"That's it heroes," Fantomex adjusted the scope on his rifle, "keep arguing. That gives me all the time in the world to decide which one to take…"

With several custom made bullets in the chamber, the former Mossad assassin debated whether or not to take a kill shot. He'd come to this place in hopes of gaining information that would have been invaluable to the Brotherhood, but while that was now rendered impossible, killing a member of Force Works would certainly give him greater statue in the ranks, and it certainly wouldn't hurt his reputation.

"The problem with you Israelis is that, sometimes, you're too perfect," Fantomex froze, and then held his hands out wide, and stood up slowly. He hadn't heard a gun, but then, he didn't doubt that anyone capable of sneaking up on him. Turning around, Fantomex was a little surprised to see that it hadn't been a member of Force Works who'd snuck up on him, but a middle aged man wearing a Giants T-shirt and jeans. The gun pointed at him wasn't even a Shield issue blaster, just a regular Desert Eagle.

The man hardly looked like anyone remarkable, until Fantomex reminded himself that that was exactly what the best spies looked like. Anonymous, undistinguishable from the sheep until the time he's called upon to play the wolf.

"If you'd have picked a less perfect sniper's nest, I might never have found you."

"Bruce Hoffman, correct? I was told you were working as a consultant for Force Works."

"Just as a consultant," Hoffman shrugged, "Look, I know why you're here. But I want to know who tipped you off. Tell me that and you can go."

"What makes you think the Brotherhood didn't send me?"

"Don't insult me," Hoffman snorted, "if your people had sent you, there'd be more muscle here. No, you got tipped off by someone and decided you wanted that information for yourself, to leverage a better deal from the Brotherhood for yourself."

"You're a harsh judge of character."

"Well, I have heard reports about why you left the Mossad."

"…"

"I'm giving you a pretty sweet deal, kid. Just give up who tipped you off and you can leave."

"Is that so? You're an old man with no offensive powers and I'm a young, trained assassin with powers that compliment my chosen profession," Fantomex remarked, "you're in no position to threaten me."

"You'd be surprised," Hoffman smirked, and without hesitating, fired at Fantomex's shoulder. The Israel mutant's eyes went wide as he felt the bullet hit his shoulder when it should have harmlessly passed through.

"You were certainly right when you called me old. And I didn't get to be my age by being an idiot."

"Point taken," Fantomex grunted as he pressed his hand against the wound, trying to staunch the bleeding, "I was tipped off by an information broker who calls himself Mycroft. I suspect he was using me as a fallback option, but I still saw an opportunity and took it."

"That's what I thought," Hoffman waved his gun dismissively, "now get out of lost, and remember that you owe me for not putting a bullet through that thick skull of yours."

&

"Sorry about the tackle," Blink cracked the front door to access the situation and then turned back to the terrified Peter Miller, "but I had to get you away from those bruisers before my teammates could stop 'em."

"Why…why are you here?"

Blink was about to reply, when tapping, a gentle rapping on the front door.

"Hold on."

"Wait, it could be a villain!" Peter shouted.

"Villains knock down doors, not on them" replied Blink as she opened the door…to reveal Mr. Sinister, arms at his side and casting a scowl down at the young mutant.

"Oh god…"

"I didn't know you had a sense of humor, Mirage," Blink observed.

"Just trying to keep you on your toes," the image of Mr. Sinister disappeared, and Mirage casually stepped through the door. Standing behind her were Sabre and Technocrat

"You were off about four inches on the height," said Blink, "and you didn't capture sublime sneer. It's even worse than Technocrat's."

"Hmm," grunted Taki, while Sabre just smirked.

"I'll keep that in mind for next time," Mirage turned her head to Mr. Miller, "I'm sorry to intrude like this…but we need to examine your records. We weren't able to find any black list your employer may have created and think we might have better luck if we look through your financial records."

"If there was anything there, I'd tell you!" Miller insisted, "please, can't we do this later? This day has already been bad enough and my kids…"

"Whoa, cool! Real life super heroes!"

"Matt, Katey, go to your rooms!"

"But Dad…!"

"Now!"

"Mr. Miller," Dani kept her voice low, so as not to be overheard by prying ears, "the sooner we find this information, the safer you and your family will be. As long as your day might have been…I can promise you it's been longer for us."

The assistant opened his mouth to retort, and then sighed. With a reluctant nod, he waved for Sabre and Technocrat to follow him.

"We'll let you know the moment we find something," said Taki.

Nova tapped on the door as he strolled inside, "Blink, go help Arsenal keep an eye on 'Red and that purple freak outside. When X-Treme and the others get here, have them help out."

Nova closed the door after Blink, and then looked around in an almost offensive manner. Miller and his family had retreated upstairs and near as Nova could tell, no one else was about.

"Something on your mind?" asked Dani in a low voice.

"Just the fact that you primed Arsenal to go Rodney King on someone," Nova growled, "your boy's got a temper problem. Last thing we need to be doing is feeding that problem red meat."

"I know," Dani rubbed her temple, "but for now, it's best to direct him at appropreiate targets. Crule is an immortal savage, trust me he got off easy for what he's done."

"I trust you," Nova nodded, "but this can't happen again. I don't like loose cannons, and we're not going to let this happen again, are we clear?"

"Crystal."

&

"We should have done this in the beginning," Technocrat said aloud. He took a glance around the home office, noting the piles of boxes in one corner and personal computer in the other, "we acted as though this were a simple scavenger hunt…"

"Still seems like one to me," Sabre commented, "I assume that you get the computer while I get the paper?"

"Indeed. Check everything twice and should you see anything odd bring it to my attention," Taki ordered, "we need to do this fast and most importantly, right. Understood?"

Sabre head drooped, and then snapped to attention as if she had just awoken, "Wait…what now?"

Technocrat knew better than to take the bait. Wordlessly, he went over to the computer and unplugged the DSL line. The last thing he needed was someone hacking the computer while he was examining it. He removed a cord from his tech pack and plugged it into the access port, and a swirl of information sped past his eye, inundating him with its secrets.

"Found it."

Technocrat halted the information flow through and turned his head to Sabre.

"And how do you figure that?"

"I looked through his bank records. He paid every last bill on a regular basis, but every week he took out one thousand dollars for lunch expenses that he didn't spend for the last nine months. Considering the fact that he had power lunches almost every day, that adds up to a hell of a lot of money."

"I see," Taki rubbed his chin, "so you found the money he was paying to the man or woman that was keeping his black list. Tell me, do you have anything with regards who where the deceased met this man?"

Sabre looked back at the stacks of papers, then to Technocrat and then back to the papers.

"Well…obviously…I…shut up!"

Technocrat walked away with a smug expression on his face, "Truly, I shudder to think how slow you would be without your mutant powers. You probably would have mastered basic grammar just before beginning puberty."

"Hey, where are you going?" Sabre demanded.

"You were at least on the right track," Taki commented, "I can hack into his cell phone records and from there figure out his general location and go from there. Congratulations Sabre, you may have proven marginally useful."

"Found something I hope," Mirage said as Technocrat came down the stairs.

"I think we finally be within arm's length of this damned black list," answered Taki. He observed that Vibraxis and his team had returned, "it's in Washington D.C., not too far away."

"You're not going to leave, are you?" Peter Miller's eyes nearly bulged out of his head in fear, "what if someone else comes?"

"Don't worry, we'll leave a few members here," Nova reassured the man, "Arsenal, Wolfsbane, and Vibraxis. You three are on guard duty. Call us if anyone unfriendly shows up. Blink and Sabre can get here in a heart beat."

Wolfsbane nodded dutifully, but Nova could already see Arsenal and Vibraxis chaffing at the idea of being left behind.

"I am a skilled Wakandian warrior!" Vibraxis protested, "I should be in battle, not held in reserve!"

"You're a walking earthquake too and Washington's pretty historical," countered Nova, "between you and Arsenal, there's enough muscle to hold off any other attacks till we can get you backup. Unless you don't care about the fact this family may be attacked?"

Both Vibraxis and Arsenal bowed their heads just a little, and Nova knew that they'd follow orders.

&

Washington D.C.

Blink, Mirage, Sabre, X-Treme, Nova and Technocrat appeared on The Mall, within fifteen yards of the reflecting pool. As luck would have it, the crowds were thin, and Mirage was able to conceal them with a simple illusion before they drew too many prying eyes.

"We should have focused on this area from the beginning," X-Treme snorted, "after all, the people McNeal would have blackmailed all work here."

"Do tell. And which of the hundreds of thousands of business offices would you have searched first?" inquired Taki.

"Stow it," Mirage ordered, "you guys still have the scanners Taki gave us. Spread out, stick to the area he gave us and cross your fingers. Because after this, we have nothing else. Clear?"

The six heroes scattered, and Mirage began to wonder if this would all end up a waste of time.

&

According to phone company records, Jonathan McNeal had withdrawn money from his bank account within the same ten block area, and Mirage was determined to search every inch as best she could.

Moonstar hadn't made it a block when the call came over the team radio.

"Hey kids. I found our guy. You kids want to meet my by Lincoln?"

It took Mirage a moment to recognize the voice.

"Hoffman? What are you doing here?"

"Your job," answered the old spook, "good think you guys hired me to handle intelligence, 'cause you got none of your own. I found your little black list for you. Meet me at the Lincoln Memorial."

"Everyone get that?"

Two blocks away, Savant, technical genius of Defense Force heard everything, thanks to the communicator Vibraxis had lost in battle earlier.

Their goal was within reach, and all Savant could think about was how her might might misuse the information. She fought for her team, but the United States wasn't her country, not at heart. In theory, she shouldn't have cared.

But morals were always a sticking point for her. This black list represented to her the most disgusting thing about politics, the two faced lies for the sake of one's own power.

Savant pushed those thoughts aside. Whatever her feelings may be, she owed her leader everything and that included loyalty over personal doubts.

&

Hoffman stood at the feet of the monument, hands in his brown coat and a smug look on his face that Dani had seen on Taki all too often. Behind him was a man in a hooded sweatshirt and jeans. He kept to the shadows perfectly and seemed to use Hoffman as a buffer between himself and them.

"Mind explaining how you found this damn thing?" asked Sabre.

"I'm not the only spook to go into business for himself," Hoffman answered, "I figured McNeal would avoid private detectives as too obvious but that an ex-spook would be enough for him. After that, it was just a matter of finding the right one. My friend here…"

"No names," the man interrupted, "McNeal thought you kids would be the best people to carry on for him if he was eliminated, and gave me orders to that effect," he tossed a thumb drive to Mirage, who caught it in one hand, "That's got a list of all the politicians, on both sides of the axle, who have mutant in their closet. From what he said, there are about eleven senators, thirty congressmen and a good percentage of K-street."

"No strings attached?"

The man seemed to chuckle, then shrugged, "This is just a job to me, kid. Power's always been dealt in the back rooms and people like me have always made that possible. I've done my job, what you do with that information is on you. You're the only ones with a copy now."

The man strolled away, and no one in Force Works bothered to stop him.

"Man, after all the crap we went through, feels kinda wrong to have it handed over," Sabre commented, "what now?"

"We take this thing back home and destroy it," Mirage answered, "I'm going to torch this thing myself. Any complaints?"

"Shouldn't we think about this?" X-Treme asked, "I mean, couldn't we use this information for our advantage? It's not like the information will just go away when we destroy that thing."

"People keep family secrets for different reasons," Mirage replied, "you of all people should know that, Adam. Blink, get us out of here."

Clarice activated her mutant powers, and almost instantly realized something was wrong. Her teleportation was often described as a rollercoaster, a sudden jerk, a fast and blurry riding ending with a smooth stop. Most of the time, no one felt any discomfort, unless it was what she intended. But now, for whatever reason, she could feel them reach their destination at Force Works' Tower, and _bounce back_.

The team plus Hoffman spilled out of Blink's portal like crabs being pumped out of a pot and onto the lawn of the Mall, exactly where Blink had teleported them in earlier.

"Oh man…" Nova moaned, "what…was that?"

"Someone… hijacked my 'port…" Blink groaned as lay on her back and tried to bring the world into focus, "that's…never happened before."

"I suspect it was Savant from Defense Force. She's very knowledgeable about teleportation, and we bounce back to where we first arrived," Technocrat surmised.

"And they've got us surrounded," Mirage had her hands over her face, but she didn't need to see to know that they were surrounded. Fortune wouldn't have it any other way, "move fast, don't they?"

"Hey Sam," Mirage opened her eyes and saw Flashblade, leader of Defense Force standing only four feet away, her hands smoldering with power. Glancing around, she recognized Arrowsmith, Meteor, Savant and Twilight among others.

Still fighting for control of her stomach, Dani rose to her feet and sighed heavily, "you know, this is the second time we've met while you guys were pulling black ops." Mirage glanced towards Arrowsmith, and remembered how Namorita described being run into by a Hispanic man, "I thought you guys were better than black mail and using experimental tech to bug people."

"We don't all have rich benefactors," Flashblade defended, "that little thumb drive may mean the difference between saving millions of innocent lives from the shadows, and sitting at home useless, waiting for the hammer to drop. You'd do the same thing in my place."

"The hell I would!" Mirage snapped, "I've bent rules, but I would never black mail someone into fighting for my ideals! When I have to force someone to stand for my beliefs, then they're meaningless! Shallow excuses for violence! I don't know you well, but I thought you and yours were better than that!"

"We do…what we have to," Flashblade said through gritted teeth.

"There are limits and lines we cannot cross!" Dani shot back, "I'm ashamed to say that I hesitated, but using this information would make a mockery of everything I ever stood for. You're welcome to watch, but if you don't step aside now I will go through you."

"That is an empty threat," Savant retorted, an energy staff in one hand, "your people are still affected by Blink's errant teleport, and we have you surrounded."

Underneath her mask, Danielle Moonstar, leader of Force Works, smiled like a fox.

"It's cliché to say 'I've always wanted to say this', but…what's my name, bitch?"

Flashblade, and indeed, all of Defense Force did a double take as Force Works faded from view like an sleep induced hallucination.

"Mirage!" Someone shouted, but it was too late. Defense Force was thrown through the air by a gravimetric pulse that hit them with the force of a tidal wave. Flashblade hit the ground like the old pro she was, hands in front of her to bleed off the momentum and rolling on her elbow, bringing her back up into a standing position.

She spun around, and saw Force Works standing tall less than ten feet away. She couldn't help but be jealous of how the light reflected perfectly off their costumes and the Washington Monument looked so_ right_, standing tall perfectly behind them.

"Move fast…that was code, wasn't it?" asked Flashblade.

"Got it in one," Mirage aimed a psychic arrow, "you have until the count of three to stand down, and that's because I like you. One…two…"

"Three!"

The explosion came from seemingly nowhere, landing between Force Works and Defense Force. Luckily, it was just concussive force and smoke but it was more than enough to knock both sides for a loop.

"They got a chick who can see the future," Sabre coughed as she lay prone on the ground, "right."

Standing behind them was The Pantheon. Not just the three that Nova and his team had encountered earlier, Moonstar observed. There were three more men, one with an eye patch, one with an energy sword and another with a glowing flail.

"We'll take that information off your hands, dear," Atlanta stated.

"You've fought dictators, polluters, you should be better than this, damn it!" Dani snapped, reaching the end of her rope. Though she had never met them personally, she was familiar with the Pantheon's work and found that she agreed with them often, at least on an ideological level.

"Where have you been these last few years?" Atlanta demanded, "if we're ever going to fix the mess our planet's in, we need every last tool we can get!"

"And ethics aren't among those tools?" Mirage demanded, "you know what? To hell with you all. Sabre!"

Sabre blitzed forward and just as quickly, dug her heels in and skidded to a stop in front of the Pantheon. Pieces of dirt and earth rushed forward, blinding them.

"Scatter!" Atlanta ordered as psychic arrows came flying through the cloud. One struck the giant Ajax, who giggled madly before toppling over.

Blink teleported behind the swordsman and swung a javelin at his head. The man blocked it easily.

"Sorry girl, but I've been doing this stuff for decades," Ulysses smirked.

"Yeah, I scanned some reports about your organization," Blink teleported behind her foe and kicked the back of his knee. As he went down, Blink teleported again, this time directly above him and used her momentum and body weight to drive his head into the ground, "I've fought wars on the front lines while you guys were working from the shadows. You should have stayed there."

&

Bruce Hoffman ducked towards the nearest tree and did an instant threat assessment. With two super human teams present, he knew there was nothing he could do to affect the outcome. Hoffman was no slouch when it came to combat, but he was pushing it in years and doubted his involvement would make a difference either way.

"Well, I did my best," Hoffman hiked his coat up and watched the action move in one direction while he went in the other.

&

Moonstar reached into her pocket and produced a thumb drive.

"Sabre, catch!"

Mirage tossed the thumb drive to her team's fastest member, only to see it struck in mid air with an energy beam that encased it in a transparent ball of energy.

Savant fired a second shot at Sabre, who side stepped it contemptuously, only to watch in horror as the bullet corrected itself in midair and came after her.

"It's in my slipstream!" Sabre sped off as fast as her powers would carry her, hoping to lose the bullet before it punctured something vital.

"You people are starting to piss me off," Mirage snarled at Savant. Savant said nothing, producing a energy sword in each hand. She was about to attack when she was blasted from behind by the silver haired member of the Pantheon, Cassiopea.

"Okay, that was a cheap shot," she grinned with a guilty smile, "no reason why we have to go down that road, kid. I really like you guys."

"As many times as I've heard people say that, not once has it prevented them from trying to clean my clock."

Cassiopa let loose a blast of energy that passed through Mirage harmlessly. Dani, two feet to the left but concealed by illusions, released an arrow and removed the silver haired Pantheon member from the fight.

Dani moved towards where the thumb drive landed, only for an energy arrow to land in the ground inches from her hand.

"That's Pantheon property."

"Not if Defense Force has anything to say about it," Flashblade stepped forward.

"Oh, good a stand-off," Mirage grimaced, "because this mission doesn't suck enough."

&

Blink moved through the battle at random, exploiting any exposed back or opening she saw. Between Defense Force, the Pantheon and their soldiers, she never lacked for a target.

X-Treme followed her example, constantly in motion though unlike Blink, he had Jason of the Pantheon and Shadow Wind, the most skilled members of their respective to deal with. Each one sensed or knew just how dangerous the other two really were and took it upon themselves, but given their skill, eliminating one without leaving themselves exposed to the other was next to impossible.

&

Nova scanned the battlefield, looking for one man in particular.

"Gotcha."

Nova crashed to the earth like a runaway comet, meet feet from the Hispanic archer codenamed Arrowsmith.

"Ohhh crap," Arrowsmith was about to notch another arrow when Nova sped forward and snapped his bow in two.

"My girl said it was a Hispanic male who dumped some water on her that was full of nanites," Nova cracked his knuckles, "and you're the only one here that I see!"

"Hey, that's profiling!" Arrowsmith protested, "umm, I felt but didn't squeeze?"

-Pow!-

Nova brushed his hands, and then glanced towards the battle field.

"Time to clean house," he sighed.

With a man glowing with electrical energy behind him (Meteor, Nova would never forget who the man had his father's face), a man flying on a platform of solid light (Twilight, member of Defense Force) and an airship that looked like an oversized missile (who cares, member of the Pantheon) painted red with wings strapped on.

Rich flew past Meteor and Twilight at mach one, the sonic boom left in his wake bowling them over in mid air. He then arched back around towards the man in the aircraft.

To his surprise, the pilot was ready for him. Several missiles slammed into Nova, exploding with enough force to destroy a skyscraper.

Nova just barreled through and smashed into the aircraft's wing, tearing it in twain. For good measure, Rider blasted through the rear with energy beams a half dozen times. Its engines so much Swiss cheese, Nova hoisted the thing into his arms, holding it aloft until he could dump it in the Potomac.

&

Mirage eyed Atlanta and Flashblade with equal amounts of anticipation and concern. While all three of them wielded, Dani knew that hers was the weakest of the three. Psychic arrows didn't pack the punch of energy weapons, though Moonstar wouldn't let that deter her.

"It's not too late to walk away. This isn't a path you have to go down!"

"I never said I was proud of what I'm doing," Atlanta countered, "but it's necessary, now more than ever."

"I take bribes," Flashblade shrugged, "if you can get me a few million for operational costs and clout that's good enough for ongoing operations, I'll walk away."

Mirage grimaced, "That's a little out of my price range. So be it."

Atlanta saw Flashblade taking aim at her with her hands, and reacted on instinct, letting loose two energy arrows with no conscious thought whatsoever.

Flashblade barely had enough time to react, unleashing her energy blades with more energy than was necessary to deflect the arrows. The two different forces met in midair, resulting in an explosion only one woman was braced for.

"I haven't used my powers this much in a while," Mirage waved some of the smoke away, "good to know I still got it."

Mirage scooped up the encased thumb drive and then activated her headset, "Nova, I need your muscle here, pronto!"

Nova broke away from Meteor and Twilight like the Human Rocket he was. Mirage threw the thumb drive into the air and he caught it between his hands. His body absorbed the energy around the small thumb drive and Nova's strength was more than enough to crush the bits of metal and plastic to dust. For extra measure, Nova channeled a fraction of power through his hands, melting the remains.

"You son of a bitch!" Flashblade yelled, "do you have an idea what you've wasted?!"

"We know exactly what we've done!" Mirage snarled. She strolled to Nova's side, and the two leaders of Force Works stood side by side. The object of their conflict now so much junk, all three sides had begun to stand down.

"We destroyed information that's only purpose was blackmail!" Mirage answered, "this team may have done questionable things in the past, but this is where we draw the line! Blackmail makes us no better than our worst enemies and if we're not better than them, then we stand for nothing!"

"You naïve child…" hissed Atlanta.

"If you want to keep fighting, I'll be happy to oblige," Moonstar snapped, "but I think when the Washington police and Secret Service show up, you're the one who's going to have a tough time explaining their presence here, not me."

Atlanta looked like she had more to say, but couldn't argue with the wisdom of a speedy retreat. The Pantheon had been involved in its fair share of shadow missions and dirty wars in the past. Their objective now lost, it was now imperative that they escaped before the authorities could lock them down.

Flashblade lingered, though, alternating between looking at the ground and Mirage.

"Dani…I never wanted it to turn out like this."

"I know," sighed Mirage, "you're still a friend though, Sam. Friends get one free. We'll see where we stand next time."

&

"…witnesses report seeing the super hero team known as Force Works and several other unidentified were seen in conflict on the grounds of the Washington Monument. When questioned about their involvement, Force Works said that they had no comment, but would issue a press report about the event within the next several days…"

Peter Miller clicked the news report off and breathed a sigh of relief. This insane affair was finally over and he could sleep easy.

Mark was about ready to head upstairs for the night when he heard someone tapping on his door.

He opened the door to see Kymaera, which wasn't too startling. Mirage had agreed to post a member as a guard for the next several days. The first one, X-Treme, seemed to prefer lurking outside, though Peter didn't think all his teammates would be like that.

"Namorita, please, come in," Peter opened the door wide to allow her in.

"Actually, I would like to speak to you outside for a moment."

Peter, though a little confused, nodded and stepped outside, closing the door behind him.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"As you know, my associates went through your old employer's records. According to the records, John McNeal never missed a payment. On anything."

"What does this…"

"When we first me, the lights flickered in your office. You told me it was because your boss forgot to pay the bills."

"It…it was a joke…"

Namorita shook her head, "As a Sub-Mariner, I can absorb electrical energy. The hairs on the back of my neck were standing up when I first met you, just like they are now."

That was a lie, but a blinking street light was more than enough to confirm Namorita suspicions.

"You're a mutant, aren't you?"

"…yes."

"And you killed John McNeal," Namorita concluded.

"…he said he'd never out me," Miller said softly, "but I doubt the people it was going to would have been so kind. I have a wife, family…!"

"Who now have a murderer as a role model," Namorita finished.

"What…what are you going to do?"

"There's nothing I can do," Kymaera answered, "there's no proof the information your boss compiled even existed, I can't prove you're a mutant and I can barely explain to the media what happened to today."

"As far as I can see, all I could do to you is destroy your family and livelihood. That's not justice. But you need to know, if we ever see the slightest hint that this isn't an isolated incident, that you've done this to others in the past or will in the future…we will come down on you like Neptune's Wraith. We may not be able to prove anything in the court of law, but we both know how low the threshold is in the court of public opinion."

"I…I understand. I never meant for it to get this far, you have to understand…" Miller said softly.

"Oh, I understand perfectly. This entire mess has shown me just how far people will go to keep secrets and how far others will go to exploit the same secrets. Just another day in politics, really."

Next Issue: Force Works encounters their most ruthless, dangerous enemies to date, the Soldiers of Misfortune!

Author's Notes: Yeah, this arc could have been better. Let's just say it sounded better in my head than it did on paper and leave it at that. The good news is that I've learned my lesson and won't be repeating this train wreck ;)


	34. Soldiers of Misfortune Part 1

_Burma_

Horimi Mizuki ran her hand across her face, wiping apart a slick film of sweat and grime, completely exhausted and cursing the fact that the day wasn't even half over. She took a deep breath, and motioned with her hands at the well in front of her. Following the cyclone, a pig had become wedged in the thing and now its rotting corpse now polluted this small village's main source of drinking water. To most everyone else, this well was little more than a tempting but serious, and possibly deadly, health risk.

But to Horimi, gifted with absolute control over water following a lab accident, it was just an annoying obstacle.

Almost instantly, steam rose out of the small spring as if it had just been turned into a volcano. Concentrating, Horimi then willed the steam to condense into water again, just above a large container that had been prepared for it. The steam fell like rain and when it was finished, the container held a good eighty gallons of purified water.

Horimi took a protein bar out of her back pocket and bit down greedily as dozens of villagers rushed forward to fill their containers with water. She watched as her fellow relief workers struggled to herd the desperate, thirsty people into something that resembled and orderly line, and sighed.

_This was a short term solution_, Horimi reflected, not for the first time. But these people desperately needed a steady source of drinking water, and she just didn't have control over her powers to actually get that rotting pig out of there.

Deciding to look in on the rest of her team, Horimi walked through the small village, and was greeted with waves and kind smiles. Her relief team had only been in the village for three days, but already they were regarded as heroes, saviors just short of divinity. The young woman actually had to spend three full hours explaining that she and her team were not, in fact, agents of a higher power but gifted relief workers willing to do everything to help. For the past several weeks, Horimi had traveled through the country with several of her friends, all gifted with abilities greater than mortal men performing relief work in isolated villages.

As Horimi strolled through the village, she felt a small horde of eyes on her. There were fifteen men in this village, and all were here simply to watch her and her team. Horimi hated the fact that they were always under the watchful eyes of the ruling Junta, but accepted it as a necessary evil.

"Horimi, over here please!"

The young woman turned her head to see her friend and fellow 'gifted' relief worker, a young African by the name M'Franke. He had the ability to control the earth, to shape it anyway he wanted, which was exceptionally useful in reclaiming farm land and both repairing and creating efficient water irrigation systems when communities didn't have the expertise or money to do it themselves.

"M'Franke, please, tell me you are don't need me to redirect any water for crops. I'm simply too tired right now."

M'Franke shook his head with a good natured smile, "No, nothing like that. At least not yet. We're still working on perfecting the system. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about Joey and Katherine. I'm afraid they've fallen behind schedule somewhat."

Horimi shifted uncomfortably. She had always had a tough time when it came to giving Joey orders. In some ways, with his ability to cast flame, he had the easiest job of all of them. When they needed charcoal or fertilizer, all he had to do was point his hands at a pile of dead vegetation.

But there were times when he had the hardest job of all. Sometimes, a decent burial was too much effort, too much of a health risk, and it fell upon Joey's shoulders to solve the problem. And though he tried to hide his discomfort, Horimi could plainly see how it pained him, having to cremate dozens upon dozens of people because there wasn't enough time or manpower for a proper burial.

So she was reluctant to pressure him when it came to his responsibilities, even when it was obvious that he was his responsibilities. Though to be fair, he was only half the problem.

"I'll talk to them," Horimi reassured her friend, "just keep working on the irrigation. We leave in a week, and we still haven't fixed the well. It will take both of us to fix."

Horimi walked through the village, and to her relief, saw a column of smoke rising from the edge of the village and felt a cool breeze blowing from the direction of the fire.

If she was being honest with herself, it wasn't as if Joey and Katherine were always a problem, she knew that their zeal for humanitarian work didn't match Horimi or M'Franke's and sometimes, it showed.

Joey had been a troubled youth who somewhere along the line in his formative years, had transformed an eight month sentence of community service into a lifetime while Katherine was fostered on them by her billionaire father. One of Russia's last idealists, he knew that his daughter would make a tempting target, and so he World Watch into taking her on as a volunteer with a twenty million donation.

Within no time, Horimi saw the two burning a large pile of gathered debris, which the village would be able to use for either charcoal and fertilizer.

Katherine was in many ways a God send to their relief effort. First and foremost, she was a mutant gifted with control over wind. With her around, the team didn't have to worry one bit about Joey's fire causing an even greater natural disaster. And every day she brightened Joey's spirits.

Horimi simply took issue with the 'how'.

To no one's surprise, she found the two love birds, hand in hand, at the edge of the village, their clothes just a little too wrinkled and their smiles just a little bright considering the work of days past.

"Horimi!" Katherine called, "how are you today?"

"I'm doing well," she replied, "not as well as you two, apparently."

Horimi let the statement hang in the air as the two lovers exchanged blushing looks of embarrassment. She hoped that it would be enough to keep their minds on their responsibilities, at least for today. Horimi liked to run a tight ship, but she absolutely hated playing the disciplinary. It reminded her too much of her father.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to fall behind," Joey said sheepishly.

"He just has trouble with…getting certain things over," Katherine explained.

"I'm sure he does," both girls smiled as Joey winced, "but please, remember that we have a job to do and schedule to keep. We'e lucky to be here at all, and countless more people are depending on us as we speak. It may not be fun, but that's a responsibility we all accepted when we signed on."

The two lovers exchanged a guilty glance, and a small, sadistic part of Horimi enjoyed their expressions of guilt. After all, the four of them had an enormous responsibility to not only the people of this village, but to the people of this entire country. It was something they all knew and accepted when they asked for this assignment.

"Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about…"

Horimi's words were drowned out by a terrible, earth scattering boom that felt twice as loud as a sonic boom she had ever heard. The three looked in the direction of the noise, and gasped as one as they saw a fireball curl into the air.

"Horimi! Horimi!" M'Franke ran towards the three as if the hounds of hell were chasing him.

"M'Franke, what the hell was that?"

"We're…we're under attack!" M'Franke exclaimed, who barely believing the words that came from his mouth.

"Is…is it the junta?" asked Katherine. She considered herself idealistic, but her Russian upbringing had taught her that authoritarian rulers were fickle by nature.

"No it's…I don't know who they are! But they're destroying the village and killing people left and right!"

"We have to stop them!" Joey snapped, barely realizing the full meaning of the words that slipped out of his mouth.

"Are you insane?" Horimi snapped, sweat beading down her head and not just from the heat, "just because we have powers doesn't make us heroes! We need to run!"

"We have to do something!" Joey said, just as another explosion tore through the air. That was particularlly worrying as there was precious little in the village that could actually explode.

"I agree with Horimi," M'Franke said, his voice heavy with equal regret and fear, "we're not soldiers, not warriors. If we try to fight, they'll kill us!"

"That's still better than running!" Joey snapped back, "I'd rather die than know I left these people to get killed! Katherine, back me up!"

Katherine looked at her two friends, and then to her lover, Joey. Like her friends, she had no illusions about their chances in a fight. Besides perhaps lashing out at some half wit, none of them had ever used their powers to attack someone, much less fight.

But like her father, Katherine was gifted with the ability to instinctively think ahead. Would these attacks allow them to just run away, untouched?

"Joey's right, we have to try," Katherine said finally. She just hoped that by disguising her pragmatism as idealism, her comrades might be swayed into fighting. The young master of wind deliberately ignored what their chances were, "we're the only ones who could stop them."

"Come on!"

Horimi and M'Franke watched in shock and horror as their two friends ran towards the choas, towards whoever was terrorizing and destroying the village for Kami knows what reason.

"Horimi," M'Franke's voice was soft, but the steel underneath was unmistakable.

"I know… Kami, I know…" the two took off after their friends, their hearts heavy with fear. The villagers tore past them in the opposite direction, as did the few remaining Junta observers.

The four reached the town square and gasped in horror as they saw the destruction that had been unleashed. Mud and bamboo huts had been reduced to craters, all that remained of the new school was a single singed wall while bodies, young and old, littered the ground as far as the eye could see. It took everything they had for the young volunteers not to turn and run right then and there.

"Who could do such a thing…?" Katherine gasped.

"Look!"

Joey pointed to the east, where several individuals were casually strolling through the destruction. The first man was short and stubby, no taller than five feet, but possessing a total of four muscle bound arms. He wore blue coveralls, a beard over a foot long and hair that looked like it'd never seen a brush, looking every bit a savage.

The second individual looked as if she were carved entirely of wood and her hair appeared to be made entirely of dried, brown weeds. M'Franke nearly gagged at the sight, especially when he realized what was crawling all over the woman's 'skin'.

The second man looked more like a poor than a man. He was dressed up as a children's version of an Indian, with a fake leather vest, red white and blue face paint and a headband laced with feathers. But the bloody knives in his hands were no plastic toys.

"We can do this," Joey reassured his friends, his hands smoldering with fire, "because we have to."

"Agreed," M'Franke thought of his younger brother, kidnapped over a decade ago and his vow to find him. That was way he couldn't die, not here, not now.

Katherine swallowed hard, and promised herself that she would not dishonor her forefathers who unflinchingly stared down the Nazi war machine.

Horimi remembered how much she loved the people of this small village, and how much they needed someone, anyone, to stand up and help them. The young woman from Japan who only wanted to see and help the world convinced herself that this battle was for them.

All Joey could see was how thugs from his old street, assholes who thought they had a right to anything they wanted because no one stood up to them. His hands blazing with enough fire to melt a tank, Joey swore to be the man his father never was, someone who stood up to bastards like that and stopped them cold.

All four, who combined had been in only three and a half fights in their lives (two of those Joey), charged forward to save a village decimated by a cyclone and ignored by literally everyone else in the world. Commanding forces that had shaped the world since its birth, for the first time in their lives they fought to make a difference.

&&&

**Marvel 2000 Presents**

**Force Works 30**

**Soldiers of Misfortune**

**Part 1**

**Blood and Dirt**

**&&&**

_Metro City, The Work Tower_

The image plastered across Force Works' high definition looked as if it had been taken from a Vietnam war crimes documentary. Bodies were scattered across the jungle like twigs while homes made of simple material smoldered. On the top of the screen were the faces of four young volunteers, smiling as they hadn't a care in the world.

"What you see is the handiwork of a group called the Soldiers of Misfortune," Danielle Moonstar began, "and ten days ago, they killed over two dozen aid workers, roughly a hundred civilians and four superhumans who were helping the relief effort."

Mirage paused for a moment, letting that hang in the air. She had been deliberately short with the team when they asked about the day's mission briefing. Sabre was aching for some action, Tarene was appalled while Arsenal just wanted to hurt someone. Only Nova, Technocrat and Irene Basheda knew what to expect. She deliberately left her team wondering through breakfast and a light training session, all to ensure that she had her team's full and undivided attention.

"Why?" Rahne asked.

"The relief workers had some antibiotics and other supplies that are pretty valuable on the local black market, but the Soldiers could have chosen easier targets. To be honest, I think they were attacked for sport."

Dani watched nearly every member of her team recoil in disgust.

"They at least take anyone down with them?" asked Charcoal.

Mirage shook her head, "No. And they didn't die quickly either."

"How's come we never heard of these guys before," Sabre asked.

"That's a good question. When World Watch heard about what happened, Taki, Rich and I did some digging," Dani replied. She pressed a button, and the screen went through one scene of devastation after another. Dead bodies and destroyed buildings were all they held in common, "when we knew what to look for, we found at least a dozen similar incidents spread across South America, Africa and Asia minor in the last two years."

"So how come we never heard of these guys before?" asked Sabre, "and how come no one's stopped them?"

"The answer to both questions is the same. They time their attacks between major news cycles and such," answered Technocrat, "whenever North Korea makes noise about their nuclear reactor, the Soldiers are performing missions in South America against drug enforcement commandos. When Chavez is complaining about America, they move to Africa, stealing from diamond mines and wiping out rival militia armies for the highest bidder."

"They do that and still avoid detection?" X-Treme whistled, "that's pretty impressive."

"It's not the most complicated method to avoid detection, but it works," stated Nova, "plus, these guys don't advertise, at least not that we can tell. Hell, they're not even called the Soldiers of Misfortune. We just thought it sounded better than 'those murdering bastards'."

"The public's attention span is pretty short," Namorita sighed, "when that Tsunami struck after Christmas, everyone forgot about Darfur."

"We need to stop these murdering vultures!" Vibraxis huffed, "every breath they draw is an offense to true warriors!"

"So do they have a teleporter with them?" Blink asked.

"We don't know," replied Mirage, "in fact, our information on these people is pretty damn thin. We know they have some muscle men, energy projector and maybe someone who can control plants. Hoffman is trying to dig something up on them as we speak, but for now all we know is that these guys exist, and we need to stop them."

"How can we do that?" Tarene asked, her face flush with concern. Rampant evil never sit well with anyone, but it especially showed with the young goddess.

"They left an energy signature we can trace. I plugged it into several spy satellites that scan earth constantly," Technocrat explained, "Given the news cycles, I'm inclined to believe that they'll strike in the next few days."

"So what's the plan?" X-Treme asked.

"That's simple, just going to wait."

A pause.

"That's it?"

"That's it, because that's all we really can do," stated Mirage, "we're on lock down, effective immediately. No one leaves the Tower. If and when we detect the Soldiers, we need to be ready at a moment's notice," Dani shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah, I know it's not how we usually do things. But like I said, we have zero information on these people. Any questions?"

"Yeah, one," Arsenal's voice sent a sudden chill through the room, "how much force are we supposed to use to bring these guys down?"

"As much as it takes," answered Mirage, "they're ruthless killers. We can't expect any mercy from these people. But we're not killers, we're better than that. Any other questions?"

Silence.

"Then dismissed. Get comfortable, this may be a while."

&&&

"Feel like we're going after the boogey man," Kim stated as the meeting let out.

"Aye, feels…odd, that our plan is to do nothin' at all," Rahne replied, "guess I'll dig up a few books, catch up on me reading."

"Least this gives you an excuse to avoid your old man," Kim observed.

Rahne winced at the other girl's lack of tact, but nodded. It was no secret that she had trouble dealing with her biological father, Reverend Craig, who now claimed he wanted to be a part of her life again.

"Thank heaven for small favors. Kim…did ye know those four who were killed?"

Sabre shook her head, "No, we worked for the same company, but I did different work. I got in so many fights, Irene was probably scared I'd turn them into a super hero team or somethin'."

Rahne shook her head sadly, "An' now ye have to avenge them."

&&&

"Irene?" Namorita knocked on the door twice before entering. The director of World Watch had her chair turned towards the window, staring at everything and nothing at the same time, "I wanted to know if you needed to talk."

"I'm…I'm fine," the older woman choked out.

"I was a little surprised to see you at the briefing today. You usually avoid anything that has to do with out more aggressive side of our partnership," Namorita observed, "why was today any different? I don't mean to pry, but it's fairly obvious that you're not doing well."

Irene spun her chair around so that she was facing Namorita, tears flowing freely down her face, "I…I gathered those four together myself. I called in every favor, looked under every rock for super humans who could help rebuild villages, who could expedite our relief work. Those four youngsters were some of the best that I found. They wanted to be super heroes, but I convinced them that they'd make a difference in the world without resorting to violence. And now they're dead."

"That doesn't mean the good they did died too, Irene. They helped hundreds, I read the files," Namorita countered, "what happened…that wasn't your fault. No one could have predicted they'd be attacked by these monsters."

"I know that, and yet I still can't help but feel responsible."

"I know, but trust me when I say that you did the right thing. I'm from Atlantis, and one solid truth is that those who want to be warriors will find a way. If they really wanted to fight, they would have. But instead, they chose to help the world the best way they knew how," Namorita countered, "and to avenge them, we'll do the same."

&&&

_Interlude_, _Texas _

What Max Hampton hated most about this prison wing was how no one looked at him. Max didn't like to be ignored, it hurt his feelings and made the day sad. And when he wasn't ignored, Max received looks of pity which only made him feel worse.

But his response was always the same. The man in the robe said he had to stay in jail because of the trouble he and Billy caused. His lawyer visited every week about his case, but Max didn't like that. The man kept talking about 'death penalty', but Max didn't want to hear that. Only bad people received punishment like that, and Max knew he wasn't bad.

And no matter what his lawyer said, it really was that simple to Max.

So like every day since his arrest and conviction, Max planned to draw pictures of landscapers with his crayons.

He had just finished his second landscape of the day when he looked up to see the prison bars blow away like sand of a beach. Standing at the foot of his cell was a man in shining, sliver armor. The man had flowing, blond hair and wore a sleek, silver armor that covered his upper body . In the center of his chest was a glowing orb that made the hair on the back of Max's head stand on end and shined unlike anything else Max had seen in his thirty years prior.

"Are…are you an angel?" was all Max could think to say.

"No, Max. I'm not," answered the man, "but I am a hero. And I need you for a mission."

"But…I'm supposed to stay here!"

"I know, but that's just a cover story, a lie. No one really wants you to stay here, Max" the man's smiling was polite, charming. His voice drew Max in with every syllable, "and when you complete this mission, your sentence will be commuted."

"I…I don't know…"

"I'm here, aren't I Max?" asked the man, "trust me, I'm going to make you a hero to millions."

Max beamed like a child at Christmas. Growing up, he had always wanted to be a hero. As a cruel twist of irony, that same desire was why he was now on Death Row and why he took his savor's hand without a second thought.

&&&

"Alright, the scanners are warming up," Taki threw a switch on his work-bench and then wheeled his chair around, "anytime you're ready, Clarice."

Blink gripped her signature javelin in one hand and stared at the practice dummy.

"Here goes…" Blink swung her javelin across the dummy and then took a step back. To her amazement, the top half of the dummy fell away to reveal a perfect, clean slice.

"It worked…" Blink breathed in disbelief, "…how did that work?!"

"Your powers allow you to rip asunder and create folds in reality itself," Taki observed, "those javelins I gave you are designed to shape the energy that you use to teleport. Remember how in the past that you've used portals against your enemies?"

Blink nodded, "Yeah, once against a giant snake. But I was only able to do that because it was such a large target. I felt like crap for days afterwards."

"That's simply because you never tried before. Am I correct in assuming that you can feel the energy within the javelins themselves."

"Yeah."

"Good, hopefully with practice, you'll be able duplicate the effect without specially crafted javelins," said Technocrat, "I don't have time to be a weapon's smith, after all."

"I know, you don't even have time to be polite," Blink needled. She twirled the javelins in her hands, and her mind went back to the images of today's briefing, "Thanks, Taki. I think I'm going to enjoy using these."

"You really do mean that. There isn't an ounce of bluster in your voice," observed Taki, "understandable certainly, but may I ask why?"

"Just bad memories from another world."

&&&

"I don't understand," Tarene said simply. She was sitting in Force Works' private library, sitting across from Charlie Burlingame, Charcoal, focusing on their homework. Rather, one of them was while the mind of another drifted.

"Yeah, that's my motto with algebra too," replied Charlie, "but it's either muddle through or get tutored by uber jerk genius."

"No, not that," Tarene shook her head, "about the Soldiers of Misfortune. How can people like that exist? How can Dani say we should hold back?"

"I know what you mean. Sometimes, I think…"

"I won't…" stated Tarene, as if Charlie hadn't opened his mouth, "killing aid workers, innocent people…Bobby was right, we don't owe them any mercy."

Charlie watched as Tarene began to glare at her paper with a passion and animosity that had nothing to do with calculations and decided, against his better judgment decided he had to say something.

"Yeah, we don't. But we're going to give it to them anyways, because that's what we do. We call ourselves heroes, so we got a standard to keep up."

"You saw what they did!" Tarene snapped, "why should give them the respect they never gave their victims?"

"Because they're the bad guys and we ain't," replied Charlie, "why should we change, give up who we are, for bastards like that?"

"It's not giving up," Tarene defended, "it's making an exception…"

"It's quitting. I know because I've been around quitters all my life," Charlie answered, "my dad? He was an idiot who gave up on deciding for himself, so he joined the Imperial Forces. Their damn sales pitch was 'let us tell you what to think!'. My old team gave up on one another, and it got my friend Hallie killed and them leashed by another supervillain. When I joined King Bedlam to kill you guys, I gave up on doing the right thing and would have dug myself deeper into a hole if I hadn't wised up. "

"I guess you're right," Tarene grumbled as she went back to her homework. Charlie could tell she wasn't completely satisfied, but she was placated for now, and he could live with that. A little anger wasn't uncalled for in this situation, after all.

&&&

Hidden just around the door, but just within earshot, Danielle Moonstar had overheard the entire conversation. She stood there for a moment, and then smiled inwardly.

Force Works' mission was always difficult and challenging, but it was very affirming to know that the idealism of the youngest members hadn't been crushed underneath its weight.

Now, if there was only something she could do about Bobby…

&&&

"Rahne, yuir early girl!" Reverend Craig adjusted his collar and then swung open the door to his tiny apartment, motioning for Rahne to enter.

The young Scotswoman entered the apartment slowly, her senses hiding for anyone that may be lurking out of sight. While she was hardly as well trained as Mirage or X-Treme at counter intelligence, Rahne had picked up a few tricks in her career as a heroine. It helped that she still retained sharper than average senses in her human form. They were nothing in comparison to her wolf senses, but they were still a few steps above the average human.

And they were all telling her the same thing. The apartment was empty, save herself and Reverend Craig.

Rahne stepped inside and gave the apartment a once over. The place was a drab, one bedroom apartment. The floor boards were slightly warped, the wall paper was faded, the windows had an excellent view of the alley, in short, it was a cheap apartment Rahne imagined where inhabited by hundreds of less fortunate people.

And one by her father.

"That's because I have to get back to the tower soon," answered Rahne with a clear American accent, "is dinner about ready?"

To her surprise, Reverend Craig actually looked visibly disappointed. Growing up, their dinners had been quiet, sullen affairs treated more as necessity than something that might actually be _enjoyed_.

"Aye, the steak sh'ld jus' aboot be finished. Why the rush?"

"My team and I are trying to find a team of murderers who killed a dozen AID workers in Burma," Rahne answered coldly. She took a grim satisfaction in watching Reverend Craig recoil in shock. Even if he might have amended his intolerance of mutants (or just made an exception for her, Rahne didn't didn't know), his sexism ran deep. As far as he was concerned, women had no place being anywhere near violence, "we only know that they will strike, not when or where. So we'r

But they both knew that Reverend Craig, after spending so many years causing her nothing but misery and heart ache, had little right to express any disapproval of her life now.

Though as she sat down to dinner and with no small amount of shame, Wolfsbane wished that she was facing the Soldiers instead of her repentant father.

&&&

Clarice Ferguson leaned back in the Easyboy, and stared out into the night sky. Almost everyone else had turned by now, the first day of waiting passing uneventful. Technocrat had rigged up the sensors watching for the Soldiers of Misfortune to internal alarms, so while everyone slept, the search continued.

But despite knowing how important she was to her team actually stopping these bastards, Blink found herself unable to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, unpleasant memories from another world, dubbed Age of Apocalypse by others (she just called it hell on earth) played out in her head.

So unable to attain sleep in a traditional manner, she thought that some medication might help. Liberating someone's six pack from the fridge (the stickee denoting ownership helpfully teleported itself away rather than disagree with her), and she began to work her way through the team's limited store of alcohol. She started an hour ago and with a modest pace, had worked her way through one six pack and was moving through her second.

"Got one for me?"

Blink glanced up and saw Richard Rider, wearing only a pair of jeans and sleeveless shirt, standing over her. And then she wondered just how far gone was she that she hadn't sensed him approaching.

"Help yourself," said Clarice.

Rich popped off the cap and took deep drink. Like Blink, he took a moment to stare out into space. But unlike Blink, the night sky held no mystery to him. Indeed, it possessed a thousand memories, some of them pleasant, but not most. In fact, it was his memories of space that kept him from sleeping.

"Like a splash of cold water, isn't it?" asked Nova.

"If it is, you really can't hold your beer," Blink remarked dryly.

"Nah," Rich took another drink, "I meant the briefing. Brought back some bad memories. For me, at least and you too, probably."

"Believe me when I say that you've never seen anything like what I've seen," said Clarice, in a much harsher tone than she really meant. Her experiences in that hellish world weren't something she hid from her teammates, but she really tired of people saying that they 'understood' what she went through when they hadn't the slightest idea. Slight envy mixed with mild annoyance and bad memories made her a little more snippy than usual.

"Ever seen anyone vomit out their intestines?" Nova asked casually.

Blink's eye bulged.

"You don't really remember the details," Rich continued, "just the red, green and such mixing together. I swear, I couldn't eat spaghetti for years afterwards."

"Nasty. But have you ever seen a man slowly burned alive?" inquired Blink, "there was this one time, me and Mr. Creed were going to pick up an informant. A Prelate who just got tired of all the blood and finally grew a conscience. Only it was a trap. Blue lips had people waiting for us, and they took us down hard.

"Now, they could have just killed us. But that wasn't their plan, not a first. At the time, Apocalypse thought he could tear us apart mentally. So he put us in chains and slowly had the guy tortured to death," Blink took a deep drink, "now, there's tortured to death, and there's_ tortured to death_. They had a telepath present just to prevent shock. The guy screamed so hard his jaw was torn. By the time the other X-Men finally rescued us, he was just a drooling stump."

"Nasty," Nova shook his head, and didn't bother to ask what happened next, "though not as bad as watching the flesh melt off of a fellow soldier. And I don't mean as no metaphor, neither. I mean it slid off like ice cream off a popsicle on a warm day."

"That's bad, but I kinda doubt it compares to we tried to rescue this one group of human refugees. See, they thought that they'd found a perfect hiding spot inside what they thought was a defunct nuclear reactor. But what they didn't know what that some Prelates had accidently unleashed an experimental bio-weapon…"

Blink and Nova traded stories for several hours. When they finally turned in for the night, they had told one another stories that they had never shared with friends, family or lovers. Only fellow survivors.

&&&

Claxon alarms rang throughout the Tower at mid day. Within minutes, the entire team was gathered in the war room, fully awake and in uniform.

"According to the Shield planetary scanners I hijacked, they're in Brazil," Technocrat brought up the coordinates, "Blink, can you get us there?"

"It looks like a haul, but I can do it," answered Blink, "eight would be best, though."

"I say we go in heavy," Arsenal suggested.

"Alright," said Mirage, "Technocrat, myself, Charcoal and Nita will stay here as backup. Everyone else…get them!"

&&&

_Rocinha_**, **_Brazil_

Rocinha, (Portuguese for 'Small Ranch') was by far Brazil's largest favela, which was nice word for shanty town. It built into the hillside by people too poor to live in the suburbs. It's one saving grace was that in the favela, all were welcome regardless of creed, color or religion. If you were poor and society wanted to ignore that you existed, the favela was where you wanted to be. As a matter of fact, as far as the government of Brazil was concerned, they didn't even officially exist. No power, no utilities and more often than not, no police.

That was something the residents were acutely aware of as they observed several strange individuals stroll down on the favela's largest road. No one saw where they came from, but between their sudden appearance and downright terrifying appearance, no one dared ask. Silently, everyone who saw these strange figures held their breath and prayed to God that these mysterious people weren't there for them.

No one dared run. They knew they couldn't run far or fast enough to escape. All they could do was prey that they weren't targets today.

"I hate this shitty little city," hissed Serpentina. Her lower body was like that of a snake while her upper body was human while her hair was like the Gorgon of myth with hair of hissing snakes, she was the second most hideous Soldier, "when can we leave? This heat is making me sleepy and you won't let me eat anyone."

"Weak flesh bag," sighed her teammate, Flashpoint. A bundle of sentient energy, he interacted with the real world via a containment suit that looked like a cross between medieval armor and a modern day bio-hazard suit. Grey chain mail with a bulky chest plate gave him human form while his face was nothing more than a simmering plastic screen, "you can't even control your basic desires for a single day."

"Go to hell, spark in a can."

"Cool it, both of you," ordered Cerberus. He was a tall Caucasian man with tattoos on each arm, hair cut short, worn leather jacket and flanked by two mechanical dogs that reached his waist. Their teeth were razor sharp and mimiced the nasty disposition one might expect of the most vicious guard dog.

Without hesitation, both Soldiers quit their griping and turned their eyes forward.

"This is going to be an easy one," Cerberus explained, "we're looking for a little snitch who squirreled himself away around here. But the client wants a confirmed kill so unless you want to spend hours digging through rubble for a head, reign it in until we're done. I want to finish this quick and little fuss. I don't want to make a mess until it's all over."

The Soldiers of Misfortune nodded, and then watched in shock as an emerald beam of energy lanced down from the sky and struck down their leader. A split second later, they heard several distinctive –blink!- noises.

"Why wait?"

The brutal mercenaries looked around to see X-Treme and Blink side by side, weapons expertly held at the ready. Tarene hovered in the air as the electricity began to fill the air. Arsenal and Wolfsbane stood at the front, claws bared in a manner that seemed hungry for blood. Vibraxis and Sabre stood on opposite ends of the street, each ready with a hair trigger.

Nova descended from the sky, the sun reflecting off the polished blue and gold of his uniform perfect. The Human Rocket didn't puff out his chest, nor did he flex a single muscle. If the energy that rolled off his body like smoke from a burning building didn't convince them of his power, nothing would.

"It's over now, but we're more than ready to make mess!"

Next: Force Works vs. the Soldiers of Misfortune!

***

Author's notes: I've always felt that a hero team needed an opposing team that was utterly ruthless and equaled if not exceeded them in terms of raw power. And that's what the Soldiers of Misfortune are to Force Works. After this encounter, Force Works will never be the same.


	35. Soldiers of Misfortune Part 2

The Story thus far: Force Works has targeted the mercenary group named The Soldiers of Misfortune after a particularly heinous attack on a relief camp. After some searching, the Soldiers were spotted in Rocinha, Brazil. But unknown to Force Works, the Soldiers are the least of their concerns…

&&&

**Marvel 2000 Presents**

**Force Works 31**

**Soldiers of Misfortune**

**Part 2**

**Atop the Mountain**

**&&&**

Several weeks ago

_Location: Secret._

"Magnus Detective, are you ready to give your report?"

"One moment," Arthur Mycroft, information trader and secret adviser to some of the most influential men in the world, organized the papers on his desk and took a calming breath before he began. He wore a personally tailored grey Italian suit that cost more than most cars and his bright red hair was freshly groomed at the cost of three hundred dollars. He sat with his arms crossed atop his fifty million dollar desk, fine oak expertly lain over bleeding edge technology that wasn't even due to hit the market for five years.

Though he had delivered briefings like this before, those were more consultations meant to guide and enlighten wealthy clients. It didn't matter to him if they acted on his advice or ignored it outright so long as he was paid. But here, he was guiding the course of an organization that he had an equal stake in. His future and fortunes were directly tied to theirs, and even after all this time it was a novel experience for him, almost enough to bring back the stage fright that died in his teens. Almost.

Mycroft was in his private room, surrounded by four monitors. Though the faces on all of them were scrambled, he knew who each monitor represented. Use of code names were in full effect, the internet signal was triple encrypted as it was run through several servers Mycroft personally created and secured and the cameras used for this conference were literally incapable of producing anything other than an un-blurred image. While no security system was perfect, Mycroft felt that his at least approached it.

Mycroft, as a way of steadying his nerves, mentally reviewed his conspirators profile within their organization.

First, there was The Colonel, their arm in Russia and Europe. His extensive spy network spanned Europe, to say nothing of the former KGB members he employed as his foot soldiers.

Next was Baron O, their arm in the United States. His influence over the oil industry was as legendary as it was shrouded in secrecy. A security company staffed by the best former Special Forces commandos saw to that.

Third was Airforce C, a super-villain who secretly acted as their agent in the public eye, when there wasn't time for subtlety or stealth. After all, few looked too closely at the motives of a ranting super-villain these days. If he screamed his motivation to the public, people simply took that on face value.

And last but not least was Lady Blade, the head of their research department. Any discovery made by the other four was funneled to her, which in turn resulted in billions net profit. Combined, the five of them complimented the power of the other. Between that and her amazingly old money connections, she was every bit the heavyweight the other members were.

Combined, they were known to only a select few as The Corporation and were well on their way to carving out an empire for themselves, on both sides of the law.

"I am ready to begin."

"Then please deliver your report. In your professional opinion, what risks do our various enterprises face from the American hero community?"

"It is my opinion that only one super hero team poses any foreseeable threat to our operations," Mycroft reported.

"Only one?"

He watched the other four members of chew over this information.

"How can you be certain? The Avengers…"

"Deal almost exclusively with world menaces," answered Mycroft, "they have fought lesser threats, true. But those actively targeted them like the Triune Understanding, or were careless with their operations, like the Sons of the Serpent."

"Are you certain?"

"The West Coast branch still haven't discovered that we were the ones responsible for the plot to destroy the Dome of the Rock in an effort to provoke what would have been a profitable war," replied Mycroft, "saving the world takes more effort than you'd think. To be blunt, most teams out there do not have the time, focus or resources to investigate new threats while still dealing with their current enemies."

"What about X-Force? They're all experienced investigators and damn good at it too. And I've heard Excalibur recently added some new members who…"

"Excalibur is a UN organization and can be easily blocked," Mycroft interrupted, "as for X-Force, they are no threat for two reasons. First, they owe us a favor for helping them stopping out competition, the Byron Agency and second, given how little we dabble with mutants in our operations, we simply don't fall under their jurisdiction. If we do not cross them, they will not cross us."

"So who is this great threat?"

"Force Works," he said simply.

"Those liberal minded children?"

"They're just kids, are you serious?"

For a full minute, Mycroft said nothing as his fellow Corporation leaders expressed their disbelief.

"They are not children, nor are they adults," Mycroft finally said, "and that is the problem."

"Feel free to enlighten us."

"Force Works is primarily composed of well trained, experienced and worst of all, idealistic youths," Mycroft began, "according to Shield reports, the one known as Nova fought in an alien war for a year. Their leader, Mirage, was trained by Shield itself. The alien on their team appears to be a highly trained operative and he's not even the greatest threat. And this was before their numbers swelled!"

"So they're powerful. So what?" Baron O said dismissively, "it'll take more than power to put a dent in our battleship."

"It's not just power!" Mycroft hissed, "They're completely unpredictable! One week they're cleaning out drug gangs from some unimportant city, the next traveling to Africa to kidnap a Diamond executive and then targeting illegal genetic programs! Their agenda is whatever happens to catch their fancy. We still don't know why they became involved in our efforts to destroy the Dome!"

"So they're unpredictable, so what?" asked The Colonel.

"You mean besides the fact that we would never see them coming? That they may decide to target our operations on a whim?" answered Mycroft, "what's worse is that they're thorough. Their leaders Mirage and Nova both have contacts with Shield, and their technologies expert, Technocrat, is an extraordinary computer hacker. He almost managed to back trace the shell companies we used to create the Tri-Sentinel back to us!"

That seemed to gather the attention of the entire board. Mycroft could almost feel them standing up from their chairs, as they finally realized the truth to his report.

"That's impossible, why weren't we notified?!"

"Because I managed to contain the damage. I had key people eliminated, data that would lead to false trails planted and cut outs at the ready," Mycroft reassured them, "but we may not be so lucky next time."

"You may have a point," conceded Airforce C, "I've fought one of their members before. To dismiss them as just children would be foolish. Magnus Detective, you have convinced me."

"I am not entirely convinced," said the Colonel, "but in situations like these, I feel it best to be careful. Let us deal with them, because they decide to deal with us."

"By attacking them, aren't we making them the threat we imagine them to be?" asked Lady Blade.

"They will come for us, make no mistake," Mycroft insisted, "yes, they are random and unfocused. But a bullet that hits you by accidentally is no less dangerous than one aimed at you. I simply propose that we strike first, so that we may control the confrontation and better guide the outcome."

"I disagree," stated Lady Blade, "but I can already tell that the board has decided. My interests will not be taking part, for the record."

"Understood," Mycroft has already anticipated Lady Blade's objections. But even without her, their resources were considerable.

"How do you propose to deal with them, then?" asked the Colonel, "not something as cliché as simply sending Airforce C after them, I hope. No offense meant."

"And none taken," replied Airforce C, "The Colonel is correct. I've dealt with heroes. A frontal assault would gain us nothing but unnecessary attention."

"I agree," replied Mycroft, "even if we were successful, we would only garner the attention of the X-Men, or Avengers. No, what we need is a complex, and well executed plan to overcome their strengths and exploit their weaknesses. To just send a collection of thugs after them would be worse than useless…"

&&&

_Rocinha_**, **_Brazil_

Force Works stood less than twelve feet away from the Soldiers of Misfortune, muscles tensed, a look of grim determination etched into their face. Nova's hands smoldered with energy ready to tear loose, the air around Tarene grew ice cold while X-Treme's blades seemed to gleam, ready for blood.

In contrast, the Soldiers of Misfortune just stood there casually, almost in disbelief at the idea that anyone would bother stand up to them.

"It's over now, but we're more than ready to make mess!"

"Can you kids even find this place on a map?" asked Cerberus, "I bet you wouldn't even care about these dirt caked spics if we weren't here."

"If we didn't care, we wouldn't be here at all," Tarene snarled.

Nova replied curtly with a burst of energy that slammed into the center of Cerberus's chest, and sent him flying like a leaf caught in a hurricane.

Without another word, the two teams rushed at one another like opposing football teams. The Soldier of Misfortune pointed his hands at the Human Rocket, and unleashed a torrent of energy. Nova instinctively retaliated with a pulse of pure force.

The two opposing energies met in midair, and the result was nothing short of a disaster. The two forces interacted instantly, creating a massive explosion of light and force tore through the air, and pitched members of both teams all across the mountain side.

"Oh, damn…!" Nova felt his blood run cold as he witnessed what he'd done. One of Force Works' greatest strengths was their teamwork. Now that was gone, and even worse, he'd accidentally pushed the battle deeper into a highly populated area.

"Nice one, meat wad!" Flashpoint shot upwards and his fist slammed into Nova's jaw. Richard's head snapped back as he tasted blood and his vision swam. The Man Called Nova let loose a burst of nova-force from his eyes, but watched as it harmlessly splashed off Flashpoint's armor. Suddenly Nova realized that simply staying afloat was harder now than it had ever been in years.

"Your energy…" Flashpoint's hands were surrounded by a halo of energy so bright that Nova could barely see his enemy, "…it's really something else. But tell me, what do you think will happen if you experience it from the outside?"

Nova shot upwards, but wasn't nearly fast enough to escape the flood of pure power, enough to vaporize three city blocks, that washed over him and sent him flying.

&&&

If there was any power better than enhanced reflexes, Adam Sol honestly didn't couldn't think what it might be.

He saw that the two energy blasts would connect, and sprang into action. He pushed his girlfriend Wolfsbane to the ground, and then leapt backwards just as the explosion tore through the block.

The explosion pitched him backwards like a leap caught in a tornado. One of X-Treme's saving graves was that the entire city was built on a downwards sloped hill. The full three extra seconds of unobstructed travel gave X-Treme just enough time to regain his wits.

In a smooth, unhurried fashion, he twisted in midair, positioning his feet underneath him, ready and waiting. He saw the roof of the building that his trajectory was taking him, and subconsciously calculated his rate of descent.

He slammed into a gravel rooftop exactly as anticipated. He bent his knees and rolled forward, bleeding off some of the momentum, but it wasn't nearly enough to stop him. Adam rolled off one roof, and caught the ledge of another before he finally stopped.

He pulled himself up instantly, and began evaluated his options. He heard a blood curdling roar, and snapped his head in the direction of the war cry. He saw a man leaping down the mountain, from one roof to another, like a frog on speed.

"X-Treme! You are mine!"

To others, the man might have been nothing but a blur, but everything about the Shi'ar warrior was enhanced, including his perspection. He saw a dark skinned man in Navy green pants, fat claws on the tips of his fingers and fur that ran down the length of his wrist.

"Mongoose…" breathed Adam, a cold shiver shooting down his spine

The two had fought during a short prison stint. Adam had been framed and the guards wanted to see a fight. X-Treme had one, largely thanks to rage and power dampeners that made the two rough equals.

Now, watching Mongoose speed towards him like a jackrabbit on steroids, Adam wasn't so sure that was the case anymore. He glanced behind him, at the houses farther down the mountain, their distance from his position and what material they were likely constructed out of.

"My honor will be avenged!"

What happened next only took four full seconds, but felt like an eternity to Adam. Mongoose landed less than a dozen yards away, and lunged through the air at the alien warrior, hands reaching for his neck. X-Treme, unwilling to risk civilians by dodging, tipped himself backwards, and went limp while he grabbed two short daggers from his belt.

Mongoose slammed into the hero like a freight train, and wrapped his hands around Adam's neck, knocking them both off the ledge of the roof. X-Treme chopped the sides of Mongoose's elbows with surgical precision, triggering a pressure point.

Almost instantly, Mongoose's hands went slack. X-Treme yanked the clawed hands off his throat and while keeping a firm grip on Mongoose's wrists, swung his legs up and smashed the villain in the stomach, flipping them over one hundred and eighty degrees in mid-air. Mongoose glanced down just in time for his body to slam into the cement roof, and then crash through it.

The impact was bone jarring and made Adam's ears ring, while white powder filled the air, making it nearly impossible to see or breathe. But X-Treme ignored it all the second their fall stopped. He began pummeling the villain's face like it was a training bag with all his strength.

Several adrenaline charged seconds passed as X-Treme, holding nothing back, tried to pound his enemy into submission. He pushed past the pain of broken fingers, tried to blink the plaster in the air away from his eyes and ignored the screaming…

Screaming?

X-Treme stopped dead and glanced to his right, where a young woman was screaming in pure terror, tears rolling down her cheek and clutching a squealing infant to her chest.

Adam looked at the ground, and to his horror saw splinters of wood, small pillows and a sheet that had once been a crib. Ten seconds later and they might have…

"Arrgh!" X-Treme stumbled back as he felt four slashes of pain tear down his side. Adam clutched the wound, blood trickling past his fingers while he glared at his enemy. Mongoose neither knew nor cared about the tragedy they'd narrowly avoided. All he saw was X-Treme's hesitation.

Adam back pedaled, hand still on his side. He scanned the room quickly, and placed himself in front of a narrow window. Regardless of the danger of his plan, staying simply wasn't an option for him now.

Mongoose dove forward as if he'd been catapulted. X-Treme drew two punch daggers from his belt and slashed Mongoose across the chest as the beast man collided into him, but it wasn't nearly enough to counter the villain's momentum. The two crashed through the apartment window and X-Treme found himself in the familiar position of having a villain's hands on his throat.

Only this time, Adam had no idea where he might land.

&&&

Arsenal landed hard in the middle of a basketball, his steel skull cracking the pavement and leaving a small crater. Arsenal grunted as he picked himself, and had barely brushed himself off when he felt something slam into so hard, he felt his metal skin _ring_.

Thick, scarred hands grabbed him by the back of his head and pitched him face first into the nearby brick wall. Arsenal spun around on instinct, just in time a size fifteen pair of combat boots to smash into his face.

"This all you punks got?"

Arsenal responded eloquently with an unrestrained optic that hit dead his enemy dead in the chest.

"I got all you can handle," growled Arsenal. He took a moment to take stock of his enemy. Tall, heavy build with gang tattoos that ran the length of his arms. He wore torn carpenters pants with a sleeveless leather jacket.

He looked every bit the thug, something Arsenal found he was almost thankful for. This wasn't some misunderstood kid or extremist taking a good cause too far. No, he was something Arsenal scrapped off his boot after a bad day.

"Name," snarled Arsenal, "I need it for when I'm turning your ass whupping into a free beer."

"It's Cerberus, after the biggest, toughest dog there is," answered the villain, "and don't worry, I'll school you as to why."

Arsenal heard what could only be described as the combination of a growl and an engine revving. He looked up as two mechanical beasts that could only vaguely be described as dogs. Arsenal could see their jaws shuttering, and realized that their mouths weren't just armed with metal teeth, but actually functioned as _chainsaws_.

"That's one," Cerberus smirked, with a shrug, fire burst forth from his hands, "and that's two."

"Well, I'll give you one thing," Arsenal said, a grim smirk plastered on his face, "that is higher than I thought you could count."

"I'll be counting your teeth too, boy!" Cerberus let loose a torrent of flame that washed over Arsenal's body and though he braced himself, Arsenal screamed as the flame managed to eat through his steel skin, burning him as if it wasn't even there.

The two mechanical dogs leapt down from the rooftops, and clamped their jaws on his wrist. Bobby barely felt the pain of their teeth grinding down on his steel skin as they sent sparks flying.

Cerberus, watching in pleasure as Arsenal tried to fight off both the flames and his metal pets, strode forward and smashed his fist into the faux mutant's face, pitching him back against the stone wall.

Arsenal brought his wrists up and held them up in front of him, the only defense his mind could manage under this searing barrage.

&&&

In an alley less than fifteen feet blow, Wolfsbane fought tooth and claw against the snake-like Solder of Misfortune Serpentina.

The alley was little wider than five feet across, with debris and old, discarded crates making the already narrow alleyway even worse.

Wolfsbane, using her enhanced senses, had tracked Serpentina to the alley and found herself under attack before she could find a better battleground.

Serpentina was exactly what her name suggested, a five foot five human woman overlain with the physical attributes of a snake, with green, scaly skin, a forked tongue and head that substituted snakes for hair, while her fingers were sharp claws that didn't look like they'd have anymore trouble rending bone than flesh.

The serpent soldier lashed out with her claws, and Wolfsbane stepped to the side only to smash into a pile of crates. Rahne stumbled backwards as her foe laughed at her misstep.

"You should watch your step little girl."

Wolfsbane replied by drop kicking Serpentina on the side of the head and driving her face first into the wall. Wolfsbane watched in amazement as Serpentina's face seemed to almost pancake against the wall, but return to its original shape with barely a scratch.

"You'll have to do better than that, little girl. My skull, my body, is just like a snake's, disjointed to better absorb impact."

"I just need to hit ye harder then," Worfsbane snarled, "_not_ a problem."

Serpentina hissed loudly, and literally spit globs of venom at Wolfsbane. Rahne , unable to backtrack because of all the boxes, used her left arm to protect her face. As the venom struck her wrist, Rahne felt the arm become numb, as if it had fallen asleep.

"Your problem," Serpentina grinned as venom slid down her lips, "is that unlike you, I'm not a one trick pony."

Wolfsbane ignored the jibe and swung her right arm, which still worked perfectly, only to see her claws almost slide across Serpentina's leathery hide.

"Natural armor," grinned the serpent-woman as she swung her hand again and slashed the top of Rahne's shoulder, "and that's not even the best part..."

"What are…"

Wolfsbane watched as Serpentina's legs began to merge into one, thick lower body exactly like her namesake. The villainess' tail flickered, and Rahne barely leapt over the giant muscled appendage in time to avoid being crushed. The tail smashed into the wall of the alley, and cheap brick and mortar crumbled underneath its strength.

"You were barely keeping up with me before," Serpentina coiled her tail underneath her body, "think you can handle the next level?"

&&&

Sabre watched as the explosion sent her teammates flying through the air, and raced into action. With skill that belied her age, Kim navigated through the back allies and the dozens of people, Sabre tracked the paths of her teammates, and provided a soft landing for Vibraxis and Wolfsbane in the form up a miniature updraft in the span of only three seconds. She was still looking for Blink when she saw what looked like a charred, burning corpse careening helplessly through the air.

"Oh God…"

Terrified that it might be a teammate, Sabre sped after it, but in the maze that was hillside Rocinha and the body was flying too fast and too high and Kim, desperate to keep tracking what might be a teammate, tripped over a discarded bike.

Her concentration broken, Sabre slipped into real time almost instantly. It was as if someone had un-paused a movie, and to Kim, it was as if a city of statues had just come to life.

Of course, Sabre barely noticed as she tumbled head over heels down the roughly paved street. Kim just barely managed to get her feet underneath her, skidding to a grinding halt, when she heard the first scream.

Sabre blurred into action, and it took all her concentration to stay subsonic. In her head she knew that if she broke the sound barrier, she might never find the source of the screams in this maze of back alleys, and apartments but her heart didn't give a damn about physics. All it heard were kids screaming for their parents.

Though it seemed like an eternity, Sabre found the source of the screams within seconds. Kim thought she was ready for anything.

But she was wrong.

Sabre saw what had once been a vibrant community garden, lush with fruits and vegetables destined for family tables was now awash in rust brown weeds that reached some five feet in the air, while others reached out and begun to strangle nearby civilians.

Standing at the center of this travesty of nature, was a wooden figure that only barely resembled that of a woman, with dry, rotten reeds for hair, and hollow holes in her wooden head where her eyes and mouth should be.

"What do you think of my garden, hero?"

Sabre didn't bother with witty repartee. She saw two children, a young man and an elderly woman; all bound by cords of weeds with wicked looking thorns on them that were slowly crushing them.

The four never saw who rescued them. Instead, one moment they felt thick thorny cords relentlessly slicing through their flesh, the next second, the pressure ceased, and by the third the vines were removed and they'd somehow been carried two blocks away.

"Alright," Sabre skidded to a halt in front of the plant woman, "you surrender right now, I don't turn you into mulch. I'm not kidding, tree thing, my grandfather hunted people for sport, and he was a lot nicer than me."

"My name is Colony," the villainess corrected, "and I was simply getting a bite to eat before our big fight."

"Wrong answer!"

Sabre shot forward, and Colony just smiled. Sabre smashed her fist into, and then through her enemy's skull, her sheer speed allowing her to cut through the vines Colony erected as if they were made of paper.

"Damn it!" Kim came to a grinding halt on the other side, and examined her hand. It was covered in a slick, green fluid, with splinters embedded in the flesh and small insects that she'd never seen before. Kim shook the stuff off her hand as her accelerated healing expelled the splinters from her flesh, "didn't think I hit her that hard."

Kim looked over her shoulder, and saw that Colony's body hadn't fallen, "I guess not…oww!"

Sabre slapped a mosquito that had taken a lucky sip of her arm. She looked at the creature in surprise, curious how it could penetrate both the frictionless force-field her body generated and the bullet proof material of her costume.

Examining the smashed bug, Sabre felt a chill run down her spine as she realized why the tiny creature had such a big bite. This was no ordinary bug, its body was an unnatural blue, with no eyes to see, four mandibles and a stinger on its tail that looked as if it belonged on a scorpion.

"Did you know that some trees in the Amazon can sustain up to a hundred different species of insects?" Colony's regrown mouth smiled sickly, "I don't have nearly as many, but those that I have carry a sting."

For a split second, Kim felt her arm become numb and unresponsive. But thanks to her metabolism, the moment was fleeting.

"Neat bag of tricks," Kim smiled, "but not nearly enough!"

Kim sped forward, and Colony raised a thick tangle of weeds in every direction to ward her off. Sabre tore through them at mach-2, but there were always more and more. Sabre tore at the weeds with such blind fury she didn't even notice the tangle of vines that had sprung up behind her until they lashed her back, slicing through the material of her uniform, cutting thin lines in her flesh.

"Arrgh!" Sabre dashed to the side, tearing through the wall of vines with sheer momentum.

"You're a fast one," Colony summoned several vines the size of trees out of the earth, "but I cast a wide net, girl. You don't stand a chance."

Kim flashed a smile, "Prove it."

Sabre spun her arms in a wide circle, and within seconds hurricane force winds sprang from her wrists and slammed into Colony. The plant villainess responded by raising giant vines the size of power-lines from the earth and sent them crashing down towards Sabre.

They missed by a mile, and Sabre helped herself to the debris, and then pitched it at Colony. Wooden skin was torn off in heavy, uneven chunks, but if it hurt, Colony never flinched.

Kim wanted nothing more than to rush the thing and pummel her into toothpicks, but she hung back. She knew enough about plants to know that the bitch was likely producing some kind of poison pollen and until she wore Colony down, Sabre didn't want to risk getting too close. After all, her superfast metabolism burned through most toxins, but that also meant that lethal ones could kill her that much quicker. Without her teammates, she couldn't take that chance.

&&&

The ground shook beneath Vibraxis, Master of Vibration, and for the first time he could remember, it terrified him. Cracks appeared in the roughly paved street while the ground underneath him continued to rumble despite the very small amount of vibrations he was currently creating.

Vibraxis had the misfortune of stumbling across the Soldier of Misfortune who identified himself as C-10 (though Vibraxis didn't care about the man's name). He was a fat, chubby man wearing plus size jeans and a sweat ridden T-shirt that said 'Da Bomb!' on it.

But while creativity obviously wasn't the obese man's power, discharging explosive energy was. Purple streams of energy flew from his hands and the Master of Vibration had already seen the devastating damage it could unleash. Vibraxis had phased just seconds before C-10 tried to blast him and the energy passed harmlessly through him and struck a two story residential apartment.

Vibraxis had no idea how many people were killed when the building exploded, because it was literally vaporized, replaced by a thirty foot crater. Shrapnel had gone flying every which direction. The walls of houses were scarred from shrapnel and at least a half dozen people already on the street were knocked. Vibraxis knew that they might even be dead, the pressure wave from the explosion might have ruptured their lungs, but there was nothing he could do to help them. It took all his concentration to create a small, vibrational field that shielded him from C-10's energy blasts.

"Why don't you fight like a man, punk?" C-10 threw another energy blast that shattered off Vibraxis' shield like all the others, "'fraid you might lose?"

"I fear nothing!" shouted Vibraxis. He literally had to bite his lip about the civilians in the area, he didn't want to give his enemy any ideas.

"Is that so?" C-10 pointed his hand at a middle aged woman sprawled out on the street. Vibraxis had seen her fall when the building exploded and from his position four yards uphill, he could see no signs of life. She might already be dead, she might not even feel a thing, hell, she might even deserve it.

But Vibraxis wasn't going to take that chance.

Seismic energy tore free from the African Warrior and slammed into C-10, pitching him ten feet back. Though he could move mountains, Vibraxis still held his full strength back, pulling his shot as much as humanly possible. He didn't know if it was his imagination or not, but the neighboring buildings didn't look the least bit sturdy, and the cracks he saw in the aged cement looked especially ominous.

A poor barrio made out of second hand material and cheap cement was not a place to be unleashing forces designed to move the mountains themselves.

Vibraxis rushed to close the gap between him and C-10, but the bastard recovered too soon. The young warrior was only teen feet away when C-10 regained enough of his senses to let loose another stream of energy.

Vibraxis brought up another wall of vibrational energy just to time to save his own life. The young Wakandian Warrior cursed, because while he was closer to his enemy he was no closer to victory.

&&&

Tarene fought to contain the raging thunderstorm that burned in her heart, knowing that if she failed to control her power, would utterly demolish the hillside.

The young goddess had the misfortune of facing Strong Arm, a four armed beast of a man. The two had found one another in a small market place, twenty meters across and six meters wide, packed with fruits, hand-made booths and too damn many people for her to safely unleash her power.

Hell, Tarene didn't even need a teammate to remind her to be careful. The people hiding behind the doorways, under the carts or any nook they could find was all the incentive the young goddess needed.

But there were two bulls in this china shop…

"Stupid girl, not even smart enough to hit me!" Strong Arm bounded off the street, ricocheted off a nearby wall and came down in front of Tarene, two fists smashing into her face. The young Goddess saw stars and instinctively brought her war mallet down on the ground.

Strong Arm deftly stepped aside, and the fearsome weapon connected with the ground. She pulled back at the last minute, and that was why the crater was only four feet wide instead of being five times that. Tarene watched in teror as cracks spider webbed out and the ground beneath her feet shook for ten seconds too long.

"Too dumb, too slow!" Strong Arm came hurtling at Tarene again, but this time he came at her head first, and she swung her mallet like a baseball bat. She connected perfectly, and Strong Arm was sent sailing backwards, his body sheering out a shallow trench along the way. The villain came to a sudden stop

Tarene flew after him. She was naïve, but not so much as to think that her enemy could be put down with a single punch.

She approached carefully, her nerves on edge. Strong Arm was sprawled on his back, half way through a concrete wall. Tarene knew that she'd hit him pretty damn good, but had no idea how tough her enemy was and how much punishment he could actually take.

The young Goddess got within a foot of her opponent, still trying to see if he was playing possum or not, when she felt someone grab her by the belt. Tarene looked down, and saw to her shock that where there was supposed to be a foot, Strong Arm actually had a hand!

The six armed monster slammed his upper arms into the ground , digging his fingers into the ground like stakes, and then swung his legs to the side, pitching Tarene through the air like a Frisbee.

"Ha!" Strong Arm leapt upright, and bounded after Tarene, "see? Didn't see that coming huh? That's why I'm smarter than you! I'm! Smarter!"

A bolt of lightning smashed into Strong Arm's chest.

"So is that why you lead with your head?"

&&&

Clarice Ferguson, AKA Blink teleported mere seconds before two feet would have smashed into her rib cage. She rematerialized three yards away, but her enemy moved like a snake, lunging for her instantly. Blink teleported again, this time eight feet in the air. Blink charged three javelins and flung them at her foe, but once again he was too fast, leaping out of the way without a hint of grace. The javelins landed with a –thunk!-, and Blink touched down a second later. With two javelins in each hand, she gritted her teeth, hoping to look fearsome enough to ward off another attack, if only for a few seconds.

She tried to remember her lessons with Mister Creed, how he emphasized studying your foe for any potential weakness, for anything you might turn to your advantage. But when Blink looked towards her enemy, combat instincts fought with her common sense.

The man was dressed simply in torn jeans, with an Indian headdress and war paint taken straight out of Peter Pan. He held two stone knives that first glance barely looked sharp enough to cut anyone, but the slashes on her special Kevlar weave told her otherwise.

As if his appearance wasn't enough, his demeanor made Blink shiver. He introduced himself as Wild Jack, and just attacked as if it were the most natural thing to do. Unlike X-Treme or her old teammate Psylocke, he moved with no grace, no elegance, nothing to indicate anything that resembled a fighting style, which was a blessing. Her experienced eye could easily predict when he was attacking. His appearance screamed 'little boy', yet his actions were that of a complete sociopath, a contradiction that baffled Blink.

The former X-Woman saw Wild Jack lurch forward, and she spun on her heel, dashing away as fast as her legs would carry her. One definite advantage to running downhill was that it was easy to pick up speed.

Unfortunately, the same held true of her foe. Blink had started a good four yards away, but still had barely gone five steps before she could feel her foe almost on top of her. As fortune would have it, that was all the distance she needed.

-Blink!-

Clarice reappeared behind her foe and lashed out with both feet, pitching the man off his feet while he ran at superhuman speeds. Reality folded again, and Blink was in front of the man just in time for her knee to collide with his face.

-Crunch!-

The small amount of muscle and bone in the nose were crushed instantly, but that wasn't enough for Blink. She willed herself to appear in front of her enemy, and dug her feet into the ground. He slammed into her back hard, but Clarice dug her feet in and was ready for it.

In one fluid motion, she grabbed his flailing arm and pitched him over her shoulder in a perfect judo. Only instead of letting go of his arm, Blink concentrated and teleported just a few more feet downhill, directly in front of a brick wall.

Wild Jack went soaring through the air and slammed into the brick wall so hard the impact sent a spider web of cracks through the entire wall. Blink wasn't anywhere near done, though, and the second the man touched the ground she smashed her foot into his face.

Wild Jack fell to his knees, and Blink was ready to keep up her attack when, out of nowhere, her foe began crying.

Blink looked in disbelief as Wild Jack fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face as sobs wracked his entire body, "That…that really hurt! You're not playing fair!"

Clarice was baffled, and her warrior instincts fought with her human compassion. The man before her was crying like a child, wracked with sobs that not even the best actor could fake.

"I'm sorry…" Blink reached out tentatively, unable to ignore her heart, "I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"Liar!"

Years of experience, earned in an alternate reality war zone, was all that saved Blink's life. Wild Jack lashed out like an impudent child, but with speed that put a cheetah to shame. A knife tore through the space where Clarice's neck had been only a split second before.

Blink teleported ten yards away, and cursed her mistake. Her foe was little more than a full grown child. He had no idea of the consequences of his actions with no conscience or hesitation.

Just his own form of twisted, evil innocence.

Blink growled, angry that s he had to fight a child, outraged at those who would exploit someone like him and angry because of what she knew she had to do to win this fight.

&&&

Nova flew through the air randomly, trying to evade energy blasts that literally curved in midair after him. Flashpoint's aim was lacking, but he made up for it in quantity and control. With all the energy that was being thrown around, Rider imagined that the sky looked like England during the blitz.

"Human rocket? Lets see if we can't make you go boom, meat bag," Flashpoint had no face, but Nova couldn't help but think the smug bastard was smiling.

Richard Rider growled silently. No stranger to aerial combat, he shot up into the air, disappearing into the clouds and leaving a sonic boom in his wake.

Flashpoint scanned the skyline frantically. He was expecting Nova to come back down from the sky like a meteor at any moment, and the wait was beginning to jangle his newly created nerves.

And Flashpoint wore pants, he would have needed new ones after Nova slammed into him from behind.

The two powerhouses slammed into the ground, creating a crater where there had been an open market place. Shrapnel and dust flew into the air as the whole neighborhood rocked from the impact.

Nova began pummeling Flashpoint's head. He felt a little foolish relying on physical force to overcome someone made of pure energy, but reasoned that if Flashpoint could control his suit, then the connection went both ways.

The Human Rocket pounded his enemy with dozens of haymakers for a full minute. When he finally stopped, Flashpoint's chest plate was cracked, and the Soldier was limp, unmoving.

After a second or two, he looked at Nova, and crooked his head, "Who are…"

Nova smirked, flew several feet into the air, and then came down on Flashpoint's head, **hard**.

"Memory skips, like a CD…" Nova chuckled at the thought. He then turned his attention towards Rocinha and felt a pit form in his stomach. He could hear children screaming, explosions and even earthquakes but nothing that told him the status of his team.

"Damn it," Nova tapped his communicator, and didn't notice Flashpoint beginning to move behind him, "This is Nova to anyone who can respond, I need to knowaarrggh!"

In the blink of an eye, Nova's radio exploded in loud' ear-piercing static. Rider staggered for a second, the noise cutting through his brain like a knife before he crushed the radio in his fingers.

"You think that was funny, you disgusting bag of fluid?!"

A wave of energy slammed Nova's body, and the Human Rocket fell to his knees in agony. Deadly energy tore from Flashpoint's hands into Nova like water of a fire hydrant

"Yeah, you can't absorb this, can you! I'm going to turn you into ash for what you did to me, you sick sack of cells!"

Richard Rider had no witty reply, no snappy comeback. Barely any conscious thought was possible under the onslaught of energy. He felt as if a thousand burning blades were tearing the flesh from his body, and Nova knew that if he opened his mouth, it would only be to scream.

Nova forced himself to his feet, cross his arms in front of his face, and marched towards his enemy.

"No…" Flashpoint simply couldn't believe that someone could simply walk through the torrent of energy he was expelling, "…no!"

Nova stomped forward, each step leaving a deep outline street below. Wave after wave of energy washed over Richard Rider, burning the uniform designed to withstand reentry into ash, but he didn't stop. Not until he was within a foot of his foe.

"Oh no…" Nova grabbed Flashpoint by the faceplate, and slammed him into the ground. Once, twice and one last time, with all his strength.

Flashpoint, his armor half cracked, went limp, and Nova tossed him aside like an empty beer bottle.

"Always wanted to see someone take sparky down a peg. After what I do next, you may not believe it, but I am thankful."

Nova turned around slowly, and saw that he was surrounded by the Soldiers of Misfortune. His teammates, his friends, were piled up like cordwood.

"A minute of ear piecing static sure can be distracting," Cerberus observed with a wicked grin.

"Just means I'm going to have to pick up the slack a little, is all," Nova shrugged. He was too experienced to feel any fear.

Mongoose came at Nova from the back, as silent as any beast. He leapt through the air, claws first and raked them over Nova's bare chest, drawing blood. Rider ground his teeth, and reacted instantly, grabbing Mongoose by the ankle as he passed, and swung him into the ground like a sledge hammer.

Strong-Arm came at him next. The four armed tackled the Centurion and while one set of arms pinned Nova's to his side, the other set furiously pounded Nova's upper chest. The Human Rocket responded by unleashed a thin beam of energy from his eyes that sliced through Strong Arm's right shoulder.

The villain roared in pain and shock, his grip slipping. Nova activated his flight powers, and gave Strong-Arm a mach-3 head-butt, breaking his nose. The villain still refused to let go, so the Human Rocket activated his flight powers again, and the two of them went soaring into the air. Nova managed to slip out of Strong-Arm's grip (who was now holding on because of a fear of heights), and scanned the battlefield. He spotted Cerberus, and grinned.

The leader of the Soldiers of Misfortune, and his teammates, barely saw what happened next. One moment they and their leader were looking at the sky, thinking of ways to bring Nova back to earth. The next, there was a sonic boom, a thick cloud of dust, and Cerberus just _disappeared _in the span of a second.

Wild Jack, C-10, Serpentina and Colony looked around frantically for their leader, their fear growing with every second. Up until now, everything had gone their way and now, so close to victory, things had begun to slip away…

"Serpentina, Colony…look…look at the street!" C-10 sputtered.

The remaining Soldiers of Misfortune looked towards the ground, and saw a deep scar that had been carved in the bed rock, starting from where Cerberus had been standing only moments before. They followed it with their eyes up the hill, and saw The Man called Nova sitting at the end of the trench, the limp, bloody bodies of Cerberus and Strong Arm underneath him.

"We can take him…" Serpentina growled, for the sake of her teammates as much as herself. She then glanced towards the pile of unconscious heroes that she and her team had gathered.

"No."

In the blink of an eye, Nova was within inches of her face. Nova slapped the tree-like woman into a nearby wall, "No hostages. You stand down right now, or I start to get nasty."

"And if you'd done that from the start, you might have won," a cloud of green alien spores exploded from Colony's wooden arm and crashed into Nova's chest.

His helmet detected the airborne threat and sealed shut instantly, but the wound Mongoose inflicted on his chest was still raw, and the spores attacked it without mercy.

"Yeearghhh!" Nova's roar of pain could be heard for miles. It was as if someone had poured boiling oil on his wounds, and the pain refused to stop. But even though his vision was beginning to blur, the Human Rocket knew what he had to do.

He gathered an enormous another of energy in his hand, until it glowed like a star. Rider threw his head back in a silent scream he dragged his hand across his chest, the extreme heat both purged the spores from the wound, and seared the flesh shut.

It took only a few seconds, but when Nova was finished, his body was covered in sweat and he staggered from side to side. He looked towards the remaining Soldiers of Misfortune, but his vision was cloudy, blurred and each breathe he took felt as if he was breathing through mud.

"Very impressive handsome, but my toxins are already in your blood," Colony smirked.

Nova tried to concentrate, to draw more energy into his body to purge the poison, but before he could even try the ground underneath him exploded.

C-10 let loose every iota of power his body could generate. Each explosion was more powerful than the next. Nova fell to his hands and knees by the third blast, but by the sixth he was limp on the ground.

"Bastard just wouldn't go down!" C-10 wiped a layer of sweat from his face.

"He went down, that's all that matters," Colony stated.

"That was awesome!" Wild Jack declared, "lets see it again!"

"Wake the boys up, Colony," Serpentina depressed a sub-dermal implant on her left wrist, and the air around her began to ripple like water of a disturbed lake, opening a hole in reality, "it's time to go home."

"I need a regen. for the rest of the week," Strong Arm muttered as he rose to his feet. He brushed a pile of dirt from his shoulders, "did we win?"

"Of course we did!" Wild Jack smiled, "because we're the bestest team ever!"

"Worthless meat bag," Flashpoint muttered.

"You look like a damn chew toy," Serpentina observed with a smug smirk.

"Easily fixed," Flashpoint growled, "are we going to deal with that other flesh bag? The one we came here to kill?"

"Oh right," Cerberus rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "C-10, Flaspoint? See what you can do, okay?"

The two turned towards the city block below, and unleashed all the energy their bodies could spare. The explosions shook the entire mountain as houses were vaporized and rubble was sent tumbling down the hill in a deadly avalanche. When the two were done, there was an eight block scar running down the mountain.

"Hopefully we got the bastard. But that's not important anymore," Cerberus grabbed the unconscious Arsenal by the back of his neck, "gather up these wastes. We'll take them back to the ship and see what Antithesis wants done with them."

"Allow me," With the simple wave of his hand, Flashpoint surrounded the unconscious heroes in a sphere of magnetic energy, and lifted them into the air effortlessly.

"Don't get so cocky," Mongoose growled as he stalked forward, "it was agreed that when the time came, X-Treme was mine and mine alone! You broke out deal!"

"Then you should have moved faster, meat bag," Flashpoint said dismissively, "now, unless you want to stay here, get in the shift tunnel. If we linger too long, more self righteous meat-bags might come along."

Mongoose growled under his breath, but stepped through the portal, followed by Cerberus and Strong-Arm. Flashpoint made up the middle, levitating Force Works by himself. The rest of the Soldiers of Misfortune brought up the rear.

The team stepped through a hole in reality, and their feet came down on a metal catwalk. They were surrounded on all sides by alien plastic only two inches thick. Outside the transparent walls, seeming clouds of indigo, purple and black mixed together.

The tube ran the length of a city block, and led into the Soldier of Misfortune's base of operations, a piece of alien technology that their benefactor had somehow acquired. Serpentina didn't know if it counted as a spaceship given that it only functioned as a base in-between missions and gave them access to anywhere in the world.

Aptly named the 'Smash and Grab', it served as a de-facto home for the Soldiers of Misfortune. Even before the team was brought together, the majority of its members had death warrants issued for them. This was the closest any of them could come to sanctuary.

"Lets get these chumps secured and then get some rest," Cerberus ordered.

"There's just one issue," Colony stated, "the blond, Tarene, is too powerful for any restraints, remember?"

"Easily solved," Flashpoint shrugged. He casually encased the unconscious Goddess in a forcefield. He sent a signal to the far wall, and the door they had just entered slid open again, a thin forcefield all that stood between them and the raw nothingness that existed outside of space and time. Without a second thought, Flashpoint threw Tarene out of the ship, and closed the hatch.

Several Soldiers stared at Flashpoint, dumbstruck.

"What? I've always called you meat bags garbage, remember?"

&&&

Wolfsbane groaned as she regained consciousness. Her ears were still ringing from when her comm. went crazy, and her head was still ringing from when Serpentina smashed it into a stone wall. That bitch certainly how to take advantage of an opening.

She blinked several times, trying to clear the fog. She caught Blink and Sabre's scent long before she actually saw them, but knew they were likely as out of it as she was.

Wolfsbane moved to rub her aching head, but her arms refused to respond. It took several seconds for the lupine mutant to realize that her arms were bound behind her back. She could feel that they were held together by metal restraints that ran the length of her wrists. She could hear a slight hum, and tugged at it slightly with her strength, enough to convince her that the restraints were anything but normal. Wolfsbane glanced towards her teammates, and saw that they were likewise bound.

All three moved slowly, their bodies demanding rest while their minds demanded action. Blink and Wolfsbane were no strangers to captivity, but they knew it meant that they were in even greater danger.

With that in mind, Wolfsbane took stock of the cell they were in, eying every inch for anything that might lend itself to an escape. The floor was a smooth gray metal, perfectly seamless. But the wall looked like someone had boarded it up in preparation for a hurricane. A dozen metal panes were nailed or seared into the wall, coving God only knew what.

"Kim, Clarice, are ye alright?"

"Fine," Blink answered.

"Kim?"

"I heard you, I heard you," croaked the speedster, "that tree thing just hit me with some kind of weird pollen. Throat hurts."

"Be glad to be alive," Wolfsbane replied

"Why didn't they kill us?" Blink asked, "these guys are thugs. They've never taken hostages before, why start now?"

At the far wall, a panel slid open. Mongoose stood at the threshold with a sneer on his face that revealed his many jagged teeth.

"Think we're about to find out," Sabre whispered.

"You…" Mongoose locked his eyes on Wolfsbane with before anyone could even blink, crossed the length of the room and hoisted her into the air by her neck.

"Your boyfriend stole my honor," Mongoose hissed, his voice barely above that of a growl. He slammed her into the wall so hard Wolfsbane saw stars. With his free hand, he took a claw and began dragging it her front, tearing uniform and flesh both, "and since I'm forbidden to touch him, I'll have to settle for taking yours."

Next issue: Soldiers of Misforune vs. Force Works, Round Two. And when the dust has settled, nothing will ever be the same…


	36. Solidiers of Misfortune 3

&&&

**Marvel 2000 Presents**

**Force Works 32**

**Soldiers of Misfortune**

**Part 3**

**Belly of the Beast**

**&&&**

_Rocinha, Brazil_

Two hours ago, the world flipped upside down for thirteen year-old Carmen Pera.

She had had been lying on her bed when she heard the first explosions. While part of her wanted to run find the source, to see what was happening, an even smarter part of her told her to get her head down, stay down, and pray.

As it would turn out, that little voice would save her life.

There were a series of explosions, followed by an uncomfortable silence of several minutes. Then there was a terrible rumble, and what happened next Carmen only felt, but couldn't see, which was for the best.

After all, no one wants to remember the sight of their hometown reduced to rumble and sliding down towards them as an irresistible wave of solid rock.

As fate would have it, Carmen was actually lucky. While the onslaught of rock, dirt and broken human flesh slammed into her home, the walls of her room somehow managed to hold together. She bounced around like a sock in a drier for several terrifying seconds, but when it was over, Carmen was still alive. Trapped in total darkness, unable to feel her left knee, but somehow, impossibly, still alive.

Unable to move because of her pinned leg and shock, Carmen lay in the rubble of her home.

Terrified about the very real possibility of dying from starvation, trapped in the rubble of her own home, she spent the next several hours alternating between pleading, screaming or yelling at God for condemning her to die like this, then thanking him for the fact that her mother was likely still at work, and then wondering if anyone else managed to survive.

Eventually, exhaustion overtook her. Carmen didn't awake until she head the rubble above her beginning to shift and move. She began to see the stone above her shifting, and hear the sounds of voices beginning to break through.

Carmen called out to them, and her heart leapt as they answered. They swore that they were coming, begged her to remain calm, but nothing that they said really mattered to young Carmen. Her heart was pounding with joy, and tears fell down her cheek. She was going to live!

Several more minutes passed, and Carmen watched in sheer joy as a large piece of what had been her room's ceiling was hoisted into the air and set aside. Only then did she see who rescued her.

He was human in only the loosest sense. He had all four limbs, but stood eight feet tall and was wider than three people. His head only had two eyes and a mouth that glowed crimson red. Carmen felt her heart jump into her throat.

"If you could wait until I left to start screaming, I'd be grateful," Charcoal recognized that look. When he was met with silence, he nodded politely and walked away, each step sounding like the beat of a drum.

Try as he may, Charcoal found that he couldn't lose himself in the work. Yes, he knew it was important to help dig out all the survivors, and what he did

but he could only think about the people who weren't here. Two hours ago, his teammates clashed with some bastards called the Soldiers of Misfortune and now they couldn't find hair nor hide of them.

"Charcoal!" Kymaera, usually the official spokeswoman and Public Relations, landed in front of him, "I need you with me! There's a piece of ceiling that's too big for me to lift without it crumbling."

"Okay, but I need a lift."

Given the precarious pile of rubble that lay all around them, it was agreed that Charcoal shouldn't be flying, not since his form of flight, unlike his teammates, imitated a rocket taking off. With the possibility of survivors still trapped under delicate piles of rubble, no one wanted to take needless risks.

Kymaera grabbed Charcoal around his waist and lifted his two-ton body into the air like he was a Styrofoam. Normally, Charcoal would have loved the idea of a well-built blond wrapping her arms around him, but the situation was too serious to even joke about something like that. Ruthless killers had just slaughtered hundreds of people, completely devastated a town for no reason other than they could. On top of that, they might have killed his teammates, the closest thing Charcoal had to friends.

"Have Taki or Dani found anything yet?" Charcoal asked as they set down. He glanced around, and saw Technocrat standing on a hover platform, directing some of the emergency response team. He couldn't see Mirage, but knew she was out there somewhere.

Ironically, of the four members of Force Works present, Mirage was the one saving the most lives. Her ability to project someone's greatest fear enabled her to sense minds in highly emotional states, which automatically meant survivors.

"Not a thing," Kymaera answered. She pointed to a large section of roof some ten feet long and eight feet wide. Several rescue workers were standing around it anxiously, "I need you to get that section of roof. I can hear people breathing under it."

"No problem," Charcoal slowly extended his black rock arms underneath the debris until they reached the other side. He then lifted the chunk of cement up like a bottle cap and set it aside. Underneath it was a family of three, dirty, bloodied, but alive.

Kymaera and Charcoal didn't stick around for any thanks, immediately moving onto another area. Neither of them spoke, unwilling to give voice to their fears. Heroes were captured by self styled villains all the time, it was a just an occupational hazard.

But the Soldiers of Misfortune weren't self styled villains, but amoral opportunist mercenaries.

"They're still alive, right?"

"…they should be," Kymaera said reluctantly, "if the Soldiers of Misfortune took them, then they might have had a reason to keep them alive."

&&&

_Aboard the Smash and Grab and outside normal space_

Equal parts rage and Terror was all that kept Rahne from blacking.

Mongoose, a genetically engineered creature of destruction, had one hand gripped around her throat. With his free hand, he dragged a clawed finger down Rahne's chest, ripping the special bullet proof microweave of her uniform and cutting a thin line into her flesh.

"Let go of me ye bastard!" Rahne didn't succumb to panic, kicking Mongoose in the chest so smoothly it was as if she'd practiced it a dozen times.

But Mongoose paid it no more attention than he might a stiff breeze. The man had fought Thor and Spider-Man at once, and without her powers, Wolfsbane wouldn't even make him flinch. In desperation Wolfsbane looked towards her teammates, and saw them fruitlessly pounding against a transparent wall of energy. They could only watch.

"Stop squirming," Mongoose hissed, "this isn't for pleasure. The sooner I start, the sooner I can finish. This isn't personal."

"It's personal to me, ye vile bastard!" Rahne spat, "you're only doing this to hurt Adam! I'm not just some prop to hurt someone!"

"Well now you are," Mongoose snorted indifferently, "I know your type, hiding under someone else's wing, thinking their strength is your own. So if you want revenge for what happens next, go to him. Tell him exactly what happened. Then one of us will reclaim our honor."

Wolfsbane felt her heart stop when Mongoose grabbed a handful of her uniform. He was really going to do it…

"That's enough, Mongoose. I won't have you damaging team property. Put her down, you've had your fun."

Mongoose turned his head to the doorway and snarled at the man standing there. Wolfsbane glanced at her at her seeming savor, and didn't know what to make of him. The man was easily in his late fifties and wore a suit that seemed off, somehow. Wolfsbane was no stranger to villains in fine suits (they seemed to rank behind capes as a villain's preferred style of dress), but this one was different. She could see how the cuffs were frayed and the collar was worn. He might have dressed as a man of money, but Rahne easily saw through the illusion.

Funny the things you notice, Wolfsbane thought to herself, when your life and dignity hang by a thread.

"This doesn't concern you," Mongoose hissed, "you are not our leader, Antithesis."

"No, but I do hold your leash," the man replied, "if you wish to cross me, then make it quick. I have things I need to do later. Otherwise, drop my property and join the others in the regen-hall."

Mongoose snarled under his breath, but dropped Wolfsbane and left without another word.

"Thank you," Rahne coughed out through a bruised throat.

"Nothing personal," the man replied with an indifferent shrug, "everyone knows that a good salesman doesn't sell damaged goods."

Wolfsbane breathed in relief as the forcefield between her and her teammates disappeared as the same time the door closed.

"Rahne, Jesus...are you alright?" Blink rushed to her friend's side.

"Man, that guy was even more creepy than Mongoose," Sabre said casually.

"I'm okay," Wolfsbane answered, half heartily.

"Dog boy sure heeled fast. Kinda a shame."

"Sabre, will you shut up?!" Blink spat, "just for one second!"

Sabre knew that tone, and knew better to retort. In some situations, a witty remark amounted to an off color joke. This was one of them.

"Okay, we need to get out of here before they can try anything like that again," Blink said after a moment, "Sabre, can you still feel your powers?"

Sabre nodded, "Yeah, EM field and all. But the restraints automatically generate a counter field the second I start to move. I try to run without that, and I become flam-be."

"But you still have it?" Blink smiled, "okay, that's good. How much control do you have over it? Can you focus it on your left arm?"

"Done, why?"

Blink tapped Sabre's arms with her restraints. There was a spark of electricity, a hiss of release, and the restraints dropped to the ground.

"I know a little something about EM fields," Blink smirked. She concentrated for a moment, and the restraints that held Wolfsbane and Sabre vanished in a lavender -blink!-.

"Nice!" Sabre rubbed her hands together, "let me get the door."

"Wait, we need to do this silently!" Blink warned, but too late. Sabre vanished in a puff of wind, and reappeared in front of the cell door. She was nothing more than a blue blur for several seconds. Blink and Wolfsbane watched in amazement as the space in front of Sabre began to glow, first red, then orange, before part of it fell to the ground as molten hot metal, leaving a decent sized exit.

"Hot, hot!" Sabre zipped to Blink's side, her hands smoking, "that silently enough? I'll even carry you over the threshold!"

"We can jump it," Blink replied, "one three..."

Sabre burst out of the hole first, followed quickly by Wolfsbane then Blink.

The hall ran an impressive length, and Blink was stunned speechless that there were no guards posted.

"We need to find the boys," Blink stated, "Wolfsbane, you smell anything?"

Wolfsbane stuck her nose in the air, testing the spores in the air for any trace of her teammates.

"It's hard to tell, the air's been recycled, but I think they might be down there!" Wolfsbane pointed down the hall. Sabre glanced in the direction she was pointing, and took off.

"I swear, speedsters don't have a brain between the lot o' them," Wolfsbane growled.

"I can't argue that," Blink replied, "lets take a quick look around. I need to find my javelins and we need to know that there aren't any Soldiers hiding around the corner."

Blink turned around, and slammed into a human sized obstruction.

"Blink!"

"Nova?" Blink did a double take, amazed that their enemies hadn't secured her team's second most powerful member.

"Oh, thank God I stumbled across you guys first," Nova sighed, "I still hurt from the fight."

"We're not much better," Blink replied, "but we're better off than we were before. We just have to find the others..."

"Done!" Sabre shouted. The three members of Force Works turned to see Sabre alongside their missing male teammates, Arsenal, Vibraxis, and X-Treme. Blink was shocked when she saw that X-Treme was fully armed, and carrying her javelins under one arm.

"How'd you guys get loose?" asked Blink.

"Adam!" Rahne all but leapt into her boyfriend's arms and hugged him tight.

"This ship is an old, inter-dimensional transport," X-Treme answered. He tossed Blink her javelins, "not built for prisoners at all. They locked me in a storage closet. To get out, all I had to do was activate a safety feature. These guys are like chimps trying to use a stick shift." Adam glanced at the tear in Wolfsbane costume, "What...what happened to you?"

"I..." Wolfsbane thought back to what Mongoose said and curled her lip in disgust, "long story, I'll tell you when we're safe."

"Wait, where's Tarene?" Sabre asked.

"We thought she was with you!" Vibraxis declared.

All at once, everyone's eyes went wide when they realized that their most innocent member was nowhere to be found. Sabre sped up and down the hall, looking for any cells where she might still be held. When she finished, she shook her head silently.

"They killed her," Arsenal said, his even tone more unsettling than if he were foaming at the mouth, "we'll just return the favor."

"But before we do that, if we don't do something about this ship, we might not have a world to return to," X-Treme said grimly, "I recognize this ship model. We're in a Shi'ar commerce transport ship. They were retired because it was discovered that core breaches consumed entire worlds."

"These fools!" Vibraxis hissed, "how coukd they use unknown technology so carelessly?"

"Holy crap, we're in an alien Hindenburg!" Sabre exclaimed.

"How did they even get this ship in the first place?" asked Arsenal, "they don't have anyone smart enough to run it!"

"Well, I can shut it down but I have to get to the main control room," X-Treme said, "luckily, I know the way to go."

"How do you know this?" Nova asked.

"Don't ask," answered X-Treme, "just get ready to deal with the Soldiers. I don't think they'll take kindly to me crippling their ride."

"That's alright, we'll just cripple them too."

"We're bring them in," Wolfsbane growled, "and that's all we're doing."

"Rahne, how can you say that, after what they did!" Sabre snapped.

"Because if we really want to represent something better, we can't be as weak as them," Wolfsbane growled.

Force Works grew silent, some of them contemplating how many times they'd heard that argument and just how little it did to sooth their hurt. After a while, it felt as if they were putting words ahead of the lives of their loved ones.

"Whatever, lets just do it," Nova said finally. He motioned for the others to follow him.

Wolfsbane approached Arsenal and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. In truth, she found his calm manner unnerving but she feared that her teammate might explode at any moment, like a volcano under pressure unless she did something.

"Tarene's in a better place now," Wolfsbane whispered, "and we don' have to kill them to make them pay, either."

Arsenal looked at Wolfsbane blankly for a moment, and said nothing. He then looked forward and marched without any reaction whatsoever, leaving Rahne to wonder what exactly was going on inside his head.

But she quickly realized that she herself would rather think about her teammates than what she'd lost today.

"Tarene…"

&&&

_Outside time and space, on the hull of the Smash and Grab_

She held the metal of the ship in a deathgrip, her slender fingers sunk into metal designed to withstand the rigors of space travel like it was silly-putty.

The conditions were unlike anything she felt on earth, so much that they could barely compare. She knew it wasn't the wind that tore across her face, and threaten to fling her into eternal nothingness. No, this felt a thousand times worse, like a constant assault on her body.

But the young goddess had no intention of yielding. She livid, enraged that she had been so casually tossed aside, and she meant to turn that rage against the villains inside the ship.

&&&

_Smash and Grab Medical Bay_

As a general rule, the Soldiers of Misfortune were a paranoid bunch. They all had enemies, and none of them trusted their teammates enough to risk a long convalescence.

So when they took up residence in the alien ship, they had someone jury-rig the alien medical equipment to heal them up quickly if the need ever arose. The AIM scientists complied, though they hadn't bothered to warn them about the possible long term side effects. As a result, The Soldiers of Misfortune, minus Colony and Flashpoint, could heal in an hour from wounds that would otherwise take weeks of recovery and all they had to do was lay on their backs while bio-radiation was blasted into their bodies.

That's where the Soldiers of Misfortune were doing when a malfunction alarm began beeping.

"Oh hell," Cerberus sighed, "Strong Arm, there seems to be something wrong at the aft section. Go take a look, would you?"

"Why me?" whined the four armed mercenary, "I'm not a damn spaceship engineer."

"Because it's probably just an animal got into the wrong area like last time. Unless you don't think that you're smart enough to handle that."

"I'll go, I'll go," Strong Arm muttered.

"He ought to come with an instruction manual, with buttons that big," Serpentina smiled after Strong Arm had left.

&&&

Strong Arm made a bee-line to the engine room, eager to get back to the healing rays of the medical bay. He wasn't too badly bruised, but with his tough skin, his sense of touch left alot to be desired. It was one of the few things he could actually feel since he'd become a freak.

The engine room looked like something out of Star Trek, with pipes and wires that ran every which way, connected to consuls that used a language no one on the team actually spoke. Cerberus had assured the brute that their sponsor was a genius and that everything was automated, but Strong Arm still made a point to tread carefully.

He looked around for anything that seemed amiss, and quickly zeroed in on a hole in the ceiling leading to...whatever it was out there outside of normal space and time.

Strong Arm felt his heart stop when he realized that there was someone strong enough to tear a hole in the hull of the ship lurking about. His simple imagination running wild, Strong Arm nearly wet himself when he heard,

"You throw me away, you better make sure I stay gone!"

&&&

The Soldiers of Misfortune scrambled to their feet when they heard a terrible explosion

"Guess we're on the end run now," Cerberus muttered to himself. He looked around, "we had a good run."

The Soldiers of Misfortune turned in the direction that they'd heard the explosion, and were thrown to the ground when the wall behind them exploded.

"You bastards ready for round two?" Nova spat, power smoldering from his eyes.

"We've already healed from that tussle," Cerberus smirked, "what do you think?"

"I think that there aren't any civilians around, no homes to endanger and nowhere for you to run!"

Nova let loose a pulse of energy that literally blew them through the nearest wall. They came down hard on dirt and grass, steam rising from their bodies.

"Good answer," C-10 coughed.

Force Works followed the villains through the hole and attacked immediately.

Wolfsbane tackled Wild Jack, while Blink went after Serpentina. Nova arced up and then slammed into Cerberus as Vibraxis unleashed his power at C-10, as Arsenal slammed into Mongoose, claws out and hungry for blood.

"I don't like this," Sabre muttered as she grabbed X-Treme by the wrist and sped past the battle.

"Only way to do it," they stopped at the end of the room. X-Treme took his sword out, and pried a panel off the wall. He reached inside and pulled out a tangle of wires and went to his work, "this thing is a flying bomb and this is the closest access point to shutting it down and getting us home safely. Now just watch my back, okay?"

"You can do that because you're Shi'ar or somethin', right?"

"Something like that," X-Treme said quickly, offering no elaboration.

&&&

"Any chance of you guys walking away died with Tarene," Nova had Cerbeus pinned to the ground, his wrist crushing down on the man's windpipe, "say goodnight gracie."

"You think you really got the stones?" Cerberus growled, "you're not in space anymore, Corpsman."

"How did..."

Nova roared in pain as energy washed over him.

"You looked like you needed a hand," Flashpoint floated down. If he had a face, it would have been smirking.

"You!" Arsenal slammed into Flashpoint, murder in his eyes, "you killed Tarene! I'll destroy you for that!"

"Cocky bastard, serves you right," Cerberus smirked, "Colony, wake the hell up! We need backup!"

Vibraxis looked down in horror as vines the size of his arm rose up from the ground and lunged after him. The Wakandian Warrior barely phased in time as it passed through where his heart had been.

The members of Force Works gasped in horror was a wooden form some three stories, only vaguely female, rose out of the very ground beneath them.

"I don't sleep," Colony said calmly, "I just wanted to see if you'd admit that you needed my help."

"Oh, this is bad," Sabre muttered.

"Go handle it," X-Treme ordered, his fingers deep inside the guts of the consul, "the two of us just standing here only draws more attention anyways."

"Sounds good to me," Sabre grinned as she zipped into battle. Almost immediately, Colony lashed out with a dozen vines, and Sabre skidded to a halt, barely able to stop herself from slamming into a poisonous wall of vines.

Cerberus, his hands alit with fire, tackled the still reeling Nova and grabbed him in a headlock.

"Still think you can handle us?" Cerberus taunted, "we're fresh and rested, while you guys can still feel the imprint of our boot in your ass. Killing is nothing to us."

"Neither are brains," Nova wheezed. He grabbed Cerberus by the wrist and rocketed up to the ceiling, with his enemy still on his back. Cerberus grunted as his back slammed into the unforgiving metal. His grip around the Human Rocket's neck loosened, and Nova grabbed him by the wrist, pulled him over his shoulder and then threw him to the ground.

Nova was about to follow up the attack, when an explosion tore through the north wall. Strong Arm came flying through like a kicked football.

Nova felt his heart leap when Tarene burst through the smoke of the explosion. Her costume was weathered and torn, her war mallet smoldered with steam and her face had a carved look of hatred, but all that didn't matter.

_She was alive. _

"Alright Force Works, lets go to work!"

&&&

X-Treme worked as quickly as he could, as precisely as he could. While he was technically capable of landing this ship wherever he wanted, it wasn't something that he had ever done before. Indeed, he only knew how because of comprehensive safety precautions, not personal training.

So, unable to spare any attention on anything but the task of hand, he completely missed the fact that someone was stomping towards him.

"X-Treme!" Mongoose snarled, "put that down and face me! I will have my honor restored!"

"You don't know the first thing about honor," X-Treme spat, "I stop now and we all die. Just wait a minute, and I'll gut you. Sound fair?"

"No more delays, no more excuses!" Mongoose crouched down and threw his arms out wide. He lunged at X-Treme, his razor sharp teeth dripping and aimed at X-Treme's neck.

Adam knew he could never dodge in time, and his fingers moved nimbly, hoping in vain to finish the last several connections he'd need to save his team.

-Wham!-

Mongoose grunted as his entire body slammed into a metal panel, leaving a dent that closely resembled his backside. He blinked several times, trying to get the spots out of his eye, and saw the Human Rocket bracing him against the wall with his elbow.

"You are a quick one," was all Mongoose could think to say.

"And strong," with almost a shrug, Nova pushed Mongoose through the wall like it was made of paper.

"Are you about done?"

X-Treme drew his sword, "Finished. If these people knew anything about their ship, they might have been able to stop me but it's too late now. Excuse me, I have to get my fair share."

Sabre raced across Colony's giant form while dragging her left foot. Within seconds, the giant plantwoman caught fire. Colony sprouted a dozen spikes all across her body in an effort to dislodge the speedsters, but it was too late.

Sabre zipped away seconds before Colony collapsed in a heap, and Sabre's ego and vanity demanded that she stop for a moment to admire her handiwork. But the moment she stopped, it was as if the world around her exploded.

"We beat you once, we can do it again," C-10 declared as he stood over Sabre, his hands glowing with energy.

"This time, there are no innocents between us and our prey!" Vibraxis shouted as he directed his vibrations into the ground next to C-10. The Soldier of Misfortune blasted away the bits of steel and dirt, but when he looked down again, Sabre was gone. C-10 instantly began to gather energy and began to lash out in every direction, hoping to ward off the speedster.

Nearby, Blink threw herself to the side to avoid Serpentina's claws, and teleported behind her the second they went past. Materializing above her, Blink brought her heel down the snake woman's skull and flipped away.

Several yards away, Wolfsbane was tangling with the mad child Wild Jack. The villain moved with amazing speed, but Wolfsbane matched him step for step, her wolf form and experience allowing her to keep up. Wild Jack impulsively tried a roundhouse kick like he'd seen in a dozen movies, but Wolfsbane ducked it easy and closed the distance between them in two steps. She slashed his chest and almost instantly Wild Jack shrieked like a wounded child.

Wolfsbane gave him no mercy, and slashed at him again and again. Any pity, any sympathy she felt as he cried like a little boy who'd scrapped his knee was balanced out against the knowledge that he earned his suffering.

"This is the best gig I ever had!" Cerberus pointed his hands towards Nova and let loose a wave of flame that engulfed the hero. Nova roared in pain and dropped out of the air like a stone, "you stupid kids are not going to screw this deal up for me!"

Nova tried to stand, but the pain was worse than almost anything he'd felt in his life. Every nerve was screaming, and his flesh felt as though it wanted to peel off.

"Nova, it's an illusion!" Arsenal shouted, "fight it!"

Nova heard his teammate through a haze of pain, and understood. He looked at his flesh, which wasn't blistering and realized that aside from the pain, he didn't feel the least bit warmer.

"You bastard…" Cerberus muttered as Nova came at him like a cruise missile. Nova slammed into him just as the entire ship seemed to lurch on its side. The battle stopped instantly as everyone fought to keep their balance. Heroes and villains spilled left and right before they felt the ship suddenly jerk forward, like a car slamming on the breaks, then beginning to slide to a stop.

"Force Works, form on me!" Nova shouted, "Sabre, get them over here!"

The members of Force Works, who had been scattered all over the battlefield, found themselves resting behind Nova in the blink of an eye

"What just happened…?" Serpentina felt her heart drop into her stomach.

"You'll find out," Nova said with a wolf's grin, "or better yet, we can show you. Vibraxis, Arsenal!"

The three members of Force Works turned towards the Soldiers of Misfortune, and acted as one. Vibraxis released his seismic energy from his hand, cosmic energy tore loose from Nova's chest and crimson energy flew from Arsenal's eyes. The Soldiers of Misfortune didn't even have time to mutter a prayer as the tsunami of energy washed over them.

Ironically, the Soldier of Misfortune who held his team in the highest contempt saved all their lives. Flashpoint encased his team in solid energy, protecting them from harm as enough energy to run six city blocks for a week swept over them. But even he had his limits, and couldn't prevent his team from being blown through the wall, to land on the outside hull of the ship.

But, in his defense, their landing wasn't too hard.

"These kids are tough little monsters," Serpentina groaned as she picked herself up.

"They're not playing fair!" Wild Jack whined, his body covered in wounds, "they're not playing fair at all!"

"Cease your pathetic prattle," Mongoose hissed, "they're coming!"

Force Works poured through the hole that the Soldiers of Misfortune had unwillingly created like a blood thirsty Vikings of old, hungry for battle.

"Flashpoint, blind them!" Mongoose shouted.

"Who made…"

"Just do it!" Mongoose shouted.

Flashpoint let loose a powerful strobe of light that stopped almost all of Force Works in its tracks. Only Nova was spared, thanks to his helmet, and he wasn't about to rush into battle with his teammates blinded.

"Colony, hit them with your spores!"

The tree woman pointed her hands at her enemy, and a green cloud sprang from her fingers and wafted towards them. Sabre, who recovered quicker than her teammates, saw it approaching, and began to spin arms like a fan to disperse the lethal cloud.

"C-10, now!"

The obese villain let loose a powerful blast, and Nova threw himself in front of it before it could cut his friends down. His body took the brunt of the energy, but the resultant explosion still threw Force Works backwards.

"Hey!" Cerberus grabbed Mongoose by the shoulder, "I'm the leader of this team!"

"Then lead!" Mongoose pulled his arm free and charged, "should be easy enough to do now!"

Arsenal picked himself up off the ground just in time to be tackled by Strong Arm. One set of arms clamped Arsenal's to his side, and the second began pounding Arsenal's upper body. The blows were enough to make his head ring, but Arsenal concentrated and blasted the Soldier away.

"I'm too powerful for an idiot like you," Arsenal spat.

"Like hell!" Strong Arm charged, only to be met with an optic blast that stopped him dead.

Mongoose spotted X-Treme, and his mouth almost began to water. He saw the blond haired mutant and almost nothing else as he charged…only to come skidding to a halt when Wolfsbane leapt in front of him, and Mongoose felt a deep, stabbing pain in his stomach.

"Am I someone to ye now?" taunted Wolfsbane.

Mongoose saw red, and was ready to gut Wolfsbane when X-Treme's boot slammed into his face.

"You!" Mongoose hissed. The bestial warrior lunged for X-Treme, but the Shi'ar warrior went left while Wolfsbane went right, both tearing at their enemy's flesh with their weapons.

"Fight me man to man, bastard!" Mongoose roared.

"No," X-Treme said simply, and attacked.

Elsewhere, Cerberus had his hands gripped around Nova's throat, and was trying to choke the life from the space hero. Rider, his head still ring from C-10's blast, could barely stand, let alone fight back.

"Still can't take us," Cerberus growled, "no civilians, I ain't got my dogs and you got no reason to hold back and still you can't beat us. And when we're done with you, we'll go right back to what we were doin' before."

"Not over…yet," Nova pointed behind Cerberus with the cockiest grin Cerbeus had ever seen.

Against his better judgment, Cerberus looked over his shoulder, and for the first time since the battle on the deck had started, realized where they were. The skyline by itself was almost legendary, and the Statue of Liberty just sealed the deal.

Cerberus' hands went slack for a moment, and that was all the Human Rocket needed.

"Welcome to New York!" Nova hovered a few feet off the ground and brought his fist straight down on Cerberus' face, "hero capital of the world! Tell again how you're just going to walk away!"

Nova hit Cerberus with a right cross that sent him barreling into Strong Arm. Nova watched as Tarene

"Even if you do get past us, even as we speak a dozen heroes are scrambling here now," Nova smirked, "you want to be that Excalibur gets here first, or the Avengers? Hey, you might even get the Fantastic Four!"

"You think you're so smart…"

"I know I am," Nova glared, "you can get away with your crap in places no one's heard about, fly under the radar and all that crap. Well, now, welcome to front page USA."

"So we keep fighting, and next week we're topic of the week on news shows," Cerberus summarized, "clever. We try to fly under the radar and with one move, you punks ruined that."

"Hope you're ready to be googled," Nova said with a lopsided grin. He cracked his knuckles, "though I am getting ahead of myself. I need to pretty you up for prime time, don't I?"

Cerberus stood up, defiant, "Maybe next time, cupcake. If you were really smart, you'd know that every good criminal leaves himself two ways out."

"No, no, no!" Nova washed in horror as Cerberus and the others Soldiers of Misfortune were surrounded in a blue aura, and then began to fade in color. Nova rocketed towards Cerberus, but passed through him harmlessly and slammed into the deck and carved as a deep scar into the steal with his body.

"The cowards fled!" Vibraxis declared pointlessly.

"Thank God," Nova muttered to himself. Now that the fight was over, he could feel every ache, every pulled muscle and cracked bone. Superhuman battles were like Frat parties. You heaped ungodly amounts of abuse on your body, and didn't feel a thing until it was all over.

Nova looked skyward, and silently reflected on how lucky they were to be home.

&&&

_Later, Force Works Tower_

Danielle Moonstar tapped softly on the door, "Rich, you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, come on in chief."

Dani walked in, and saw Rider sitting up in bed, a remote near one hand. She saw that almost his entire upper body was covered in bruises that were even painful to look at, to say nothing of the red ugly scar on his chest.

"How're you feeling?"

"Like crap," grunted Nova, "so give me a play by play. What happened after the Soldiers split I was kinda out of it."

"I'd say, Arsenal had to pour you into the Stealth Wing," Dani said, "To begin with the ship the Soldiers were using was claimed by the UN. Luckily, a few scientists backed up X-Treme's claim that the thing was dangerous. A Shi'ar envoy is going to grab it in a month."

"Funny how he knew that," Nova remarked, "how's the team doing?"

"Fine, by in large," Danielle reported, "Rahne's a little shaken up, Tarene and Vibraxis are pissed that the Soldiers got away. But no one's in bad shape."

"Good to know. At least if we didn't accomplish something we didn't lose nothin' either."

"You stood up to and brought down a team of ruthless bastards," Dani replied, "that's a far cry from nothing."

"They're still out there…"

"Someone's always out there," Danielle said, "Magneto, Dr. Doom, or regular bastards like Bin Laden. Just because they haven't been in the news doesn't mean they're not planning or executing something. We're not in a race, we're in a marathon. The Soldiers got away with their rape and pillage routine because they flew under the radar. They don't have that anymore. Next time they surface, we or someone else will be better prepared to stop them. Because we know what they can do and we know to look."

Nova smiled despite himself, "The ol' ego doesn't feel so bruised when you put it like that. Still…"

"What?"

"Where did they get that ship? How did they pilot it knowing as little as they seemed to?" asked Nova, "I can't help but think that we're missing something and it's staring us right in the face…"

&&&

_Elsewhere_

The Soldiers of Misfortune stood at attention as Antithesis walked into the room. Besides themselves and antithesis, there was only one other person in the room.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" growled Mongoose.

"Until we can be certain they haven't traced out teleport signature," Cerberus answered, "those kids were tough and worse, thorough. We could have used your ass in that fight, Antithesis."

"Such a brawl would have been beneath my talents," he shrugged, "I am your liaison with your superiors, not a fellow attack dog. And you would do well to remember that."

"When can we have some fun?" whined Wild Jack. His body was covered in wounds, but somehow his child like mind managed to push past that to reach complete boredom, "we've been here for hours!"

"The bosses just want to be careful," Cerberus reassured his teammate. He looked at the stasis tube that held the only person in the room that wasn't a part of the Soldiers of Misfortune, or their sponsors, "we've come too far to screw up now."

"I'm just glad this entire thing is over," Colony said, "all those missions, we were too damn exposed, even if they were in pathetic little backwaters."

"That was part of the plan," C-10 said snidely, "we had to make them come to us, and it worked. Predictably unpredictable."

"Sirs?" the team of sociopathic villains looked towards the door, and saw a lab technician there with a clipboard, "our assessment is complete. You were not followed. You…are free to leave."

"That's what I wanted to hear," purred Serpentina. She eyed the stasis tube, and the team slowly began to gather around it, like wolves moving in for the kill, "lets unwrap our new present, I'm in the mood to share my pain."

"Do we have to keep 'em in one piece?" asked Strong Arm. He grabbed the delicate piece of equipment in all four hands, and with a shrug tore it apart. The person inside spilled to the ground in a state of semi consciousness, and looked around the room, baffled.

"I don't think so," Cerberus shrugged. With as much thought as most people put into stepping on an ant, Cerberus slammed his foot into the face of their captive, "I mean, we did leave Force Works with a replacement."

Antithesis left the room in disgust. He had little stomach for needless torture, but knew better to get between dogs and their bone. He found a work station, entered in a special code, and delivered his report.

Phase one complete. Infiltration successful. Will begin turning captive against Force Works.

Next issue: Force Works recovers from their battle, and we see a little more of Metro City!


	37. Land of Confusion Part 1

_Metro City_

Adam Sol rose from his bed gingerly, every muscle aching. Since the latest mission, he felt like little more than a walking bruise.

He swung his feet over the edge of his bed, and grunted as he rose. While he healed faster than humans, he was still grateful for the fact that Mirage had given the entire team two weeks to recover.

Adam found himself a little torn over the idea of vacation. All his life, from the age of five to now, he'd been so goal orientated. Whether it was trying to master that next kata, to find his real back ground or to grab that last thread from his past, as long as Adam could remember he was marching towards some intangible goal. Now that now that he had nothing outlined for the next two weeks, the young Shi'ar warrior literally didn't know what to do with himself.

But for once, he found the uncertainty liberating. With so much free time, he might finally be able to take in the local culture. He was ashamed almost to admit how little he really knew about the local culture.

_No time like the present to change that_…

**&&&**

**Marvel 2000 Presents**

**Force Works 33**

"**This Land of Confusion."**

**Part 1**

**&&&**

_Metro City, Genetically Unchallenged Art Museum_

Richard Rider, dressed in a tux his girlfriend had bought for him, looked at the name and then to his lover and asked, "Genetically unchallenged?"

"It's something of a stab at the media's attempts at political correctness by referring to mutants as genetically challenged," answered Namorita Prentiss. She was dressed in a form fitting ruby dress with a slit up the side. She held a Champaign flute, while, ironically, Rich just had a glass of water.

Apparently, it was unfashionable to serve beer at an gallery opening.

"So it's like a post modern thingy," Rich said.

Namorita took a sip of her drink to keep from chuckling, "Something like that."

"Hey, one of us has to play the dumb blond," Rich remarked as he checked his reflection on a painting's glass cover. Ever since Namorita had become the public face of Force Works, Nova was concerned about being seen in public with her. The last time his secret identity was compromised, his little brother lost a finger. That wasn't something he took casually, "but did I really have to shave? I liked my stubble."

Namorita brushed her webbed hand across his face before kissing him lightly on the lips, "The face needles lose their attraction after a while, honey. Clean shaven is in, babe."

"I dunno, I think I'd feel a little more comfortable with some grunge," Nova remarked, "though I don't think any amount of clean-up is going to make me feel right."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since our last mission, I just haven't been feeling myself," Nova sighed.

"You can't blame yourself for what happened, you had no way of knowing…"

"I was mission leader," Nova snapped, quicker than he should, "buck stops with me. And it's not just that, it's all this…"

"What do you mean?"

"This right here," Rich waved his arms towards the gallery and the dozens of well dressed people within, "All this art and stuff. I want to make a difference, I really do, but all it seems like all I end up doing in punching things. You and Dani get our message out and all I do is stand there like an idiot statue…"

"'To each warrior their weapon', my people say," Namorita squeezed Rich's hand, "I've never thought of you as stupid…"

"Oh really?" Nova cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, at least not once I looked past your Queens upbringing," Namorita smiled, "I know you're here to make a difference. Just because you can't write an essay on what doesn't make it any less important. And losing one fight doesn't make you any less of a leader or man."

"I suppose. It's just that sometimes I feel like a caveman swimming a club," Nova sighed.

"What we do is far more than that. We fight threats others haven't even heard of, let alone stopped. And we couldn't do that without you, honey. One loss doesn't change how good you are at beating up the right person," Namorita replied, and then with a slight smirk, said, "and, for what it's worth, I really, really like your club."

"Namorita!"

Rich and Namorita took a self conscious step apart as Irene Basheda stepped forward from the crowd. Irene was the acting CEO of World Watch, Force Works main sponsor, but she never came close to fulfilling the stereotypical role of the heartless CEO.

"How are you and..?" Irene knew the man with her was Nova, but played along anyway.

"Hal Stewart," Richard Rider answered.

"How are you two enjoying the opening?"

"Needs better snacks and less pretentiousness," Rich commented.

"It's…" Namorita glanced at the model of a destroyed building simply titled X, and then to an immaculate reproduction of the Mona Lisa with three eyes and green skin, "well, to be honest, it's a little bipolar as far art goes, to be honest, even when one takes into consideration the natural diversity of cultural art. But I suppose I knew that when I accepted an invitation on behalf of my cousin."

"Wait, you're here representing Namor?"

"Yeah, I told you that this morning, Ri..Hal!" Namorita snapped, "I knew you weren't paying attention…"

"Why are you here for Namor?"

"There are some who claim that Prince Namor is the first mutant," Irene answered, "as far as the public knows, or is concerned, anyways."

"Namor's a mutant?" Rich scratched his head, "really?"

"It's… complicated, actually," Namorita answered, "but all the same, mutant culture is so much of a blank slate right now, I felt it was more important to embrace the idea for the moment than trying to explain it."

"So they're groping for whoever they can get," Rich replied, "Namor, Magneto, really hope they don't go for Doom to make their own personal axis of evil."

&&&

"My warrior culture vastly outstrips your technological ability!" Vibraxis' sheer contempt was laced in every third word, "you haven't a chance!"

"Your isolationist cultural upbringing cannot possibly compare to my countless hours of study," Technocrat's dismissive tone was casual, practiced. He moved his pawn with deliberate slowness, "this chess match is already over, you simply don't realize it yet."

"The attitude of a true imperialist," Vibraxis remarked, "but Wakanda had repelled your kind before, and the result here will be the same!"

"Oh God, you two are insane!" Blink turned off the TV and stood up with a huff, "there's not enough room in here for me and both your egos!"

"Well, that was quicker than I expected," Taki muttered under his breath. He began to push the Chess set up as Vibraxis rushed to claim the now free TV, "tell me, what entertainment are you in the mood for?"

"I remember reading that the BBC was going to do a documentary on Arabic art," Vibraxis answered, "if it's alright with you, I'd like to see what commonalities it has with African art. I only took two courses in arts study before leaving my homeland, and I simply cannot tell you how much I regret that."

"It sounds fascinating," Taki wheeled himself in front of the two hundred inch television that he had personally created (if one was to indulge in bad habits, there was no need for restraint), "the Tivo has automatic access to television archives from the last two months. Simply key in BBC and we should be able to find it."

"Excellent," Within seconds, Vibraxis was scrolling through the BBC archives, "Taki, I do not wish to offend, but might I ask a personal question of you?"

"Why do I keep myself confined to this wheelchair?" Taki knew the question already.

"Exactly. You don't confine yourself to it in battle, yet you confine yourself to it here in private."

"Many reasons, I suppose," Taki mused, "but the biggest is the same reason why you take pride in your Wakanda heritage despite being an expatriate. The accident that, figuratively, took my legs defined my life in more ways, not just physically. It took my parents, and forced to handle certain difficulties day and day out before my powers emerged=. It shaped who I am, so much to the point that walking still doesn't truly remove me from my chair. So I keep it, to remind myself of who I am. Honestly, it serves to keep me humble."

"Because when people think of Takeshi Matsuya," Vibraxis smirked, "they think humble."

"I make no apologies for my intelligence," Taki shrugged in good humor, "though in my defense, I could be much worse."

Vibraxis felt a shiver travel down his spine that had nothing to do with his powers.

&&&

Blink was making her way back to her room when she heard a distinct buzz. Having served on two different teams with super-speedsters, she recognized the sound as someone in constant motion just under the sound barrier.

With nothing better to do, she followed it to Force Works' so-called 'secondary communications bay'.

If the building was ever inspected by government officials, Force Works would explain away the room as a back for their main communications systems in the event of an attack. But in reality, it was a collection of highly specialized and dual use computers that constantly monitored communications between all known (and a few unknown) intelligence agencies, listened in on every frequency that wasn't public and connected to over a dozen message boards run by concerned citizens who knew how to keep an eye out for questionable behavior and bring it to the attention of superheroes.

In short, it served as a search engine for Force Works when they needed intelligence on or for a mission. And like most search engines, it required hours upon hours worth of effort, of discreet fact checking and confirmation, to find anything that was actually true and useful.

So Blink imagined that was why Sabre was darting around the room, looking over screen after screen and still looked like she was coming up empty.

"What the heck are you doing?" asked Blink.

Kim skidded to a halt, saw Blink at the door way, and before Blink could intake another breath, the monitors all changed. Clarice, used to speedsters, didn't even bat an eye.

"…nothing."

"You know that without Taki, Dani or Nova, these computers are pretty much worthless, right?" Blink stated, "you need special codes to get at the juicy stuff. Everything else is just what they want us to hear, see and think."

Kim's jaw dropped, "You're kidding…how did you know that?"

"Because Dani explained it to the four of us the day after we joined!" Blink chuckled, unable to believe how similar Sabre was to her old teammate, Quicksilver. Both were unable to listen to anyone but themselves, and confident in the idea that superspeed was the solution to every problem.

Blink expected an angry tirade, or a quick dash. Instead, to her surprise, she saw Sabre's eyes beginning to water.

"Kim, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sabre wiped her eyes, "I was just hoping to find…never mind. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," Blink replied, "I used to serve on a team with Sabretooth and Pyro, so I can officially say that nothing is too crazy for me."

"I was looking for my dad."

Blink shrugged, "So why do you need to keep that secret? I'm sure Dani would help if you just asked."

"Because every time I raise a ruckus about it, leads vanish!" Sabre growled, "I asked my grandfather's friends about him, and they just look away and don't explain a damn thing. Hoffman never gives me anything…I know he's involved in something bad, I'm not that thick."

"Maybe he's just underground," Blink suggested, "your Grandfather and his friends were the first mutants, and it runs in the family, right? I can see the CIA or whoever wanting to keep someone like him secret."

"Grandfather would have told me," Sabre sighed, "He had no idea his son even visited Vietnam until an CIA contact told him I might be his granddaughter."

"You mean your Dad didn't serve in 'Nam?" Blink took a moment to realize how dumb she'd been, to assume that Kim was born during the Vietnam conflict.

"Only if he was fighting it by himself," Sabre replied, "Let me tell you, being the youngest mutt born isn't any fun."

"I can imagine."

"My grandfather's friends loved me, but made it a point never to mention my father," Kim grinded her teeth, "All my mother said about him was some creative profanity."

"Kim…"

"Look, I can handle that I wasn't a planned pregnancy and all that," Kim ran her head through her hair, "but I just want to know…who he is, why he…what he was doing in Vietnam. And I want to do it quietly and without too much drama."

"Look, trust me when I say I know what it's like to have a sociopathic family member, but there's no need to be ashamed," Blink reassured her.

"Easy for you to say," Sabre countered, "my Grandfather's blood is the only good thing I have."

"Oh, hold on a sec! We both know that's not…"

Blink's voice trailed off, when she realized she was talking to empty air. She thought about chasing after Kim, but thought the better of it.

After all, as Quicksilver once explained, when you moved faster than sound, it was hard not to view every conversation as a lecture.

&&&

_Metro Mill Shopping Center, Food Court_

"Can you believe the amount of homework Mr. Lutz gave us?" Charlie Burmingame took a sip of his coke, "I swear, that guy just loves to watch us squirm."

"It's not that bad," Tarene defended, "he talks about most of the stuff in class, the homework is just to emphasize it."

"We have a day off from school because of a day off because of a teacher workday," Julius Gold made a dismissive gesture with his hand. Six feet tall, weighing some two hundred pounds and moonlighting as one of his Hight School's best football players, Julius was anything but the average Jewish youth, "lets not spend it whining about school, alright?"

"The movie starts soon, right?" Angelica Young unconsciously moved her hand to the hood that concealed most of her face. Though it was hard to guess her exact power at a glance, with green skin, and yellow eyes, it was hard to miss her mutant nature.

"Oh, don't be like that," Julius said, "we still got an hour. Besides, you shouldn't be hiding a pretty face like that."

"Easy for you to say," Angelica muttered. Even though there were a number of obvious and not so obvious mutants who attended their high school, being out in public was always difficult for her.

Ironically enough, Angelica's parents had moved her family to Metro City because of the mutant population that had migrated following Force Works' settling into the city, yet there never seemed to be enough members of her own kind around enough to make her feel any less self conscious.

"We got some time, and I got some disposal income to burn. Lets wander around and see if they have anything worth grabbing," Charlie proposed, "cause there are too many fatties and not enough hotties to make hanging out at the food court worthwhile."

The four friends stood up and walked out. Angelica hung towards the back with her head down, consciously trying to avoid any attention and naturally drawing more odd stares because of it.

"Is there anywhere you'd like to go?" Tarene asked her friend, naturally oblivious to Angelica's desire to be invisible.

"I…I don't come here a lot," Angelica replied.

"You should," Tarene replied, "the prices are pretty good and they have a lot of neat stores, like a Discovery Channel planet!"

"Sounds…interesting," Angelica smiled. She didn't care about the store, but found that she loved the way Tarene always talked to her, as if was perfectly normal. While her family loved her, they stumbled around how to talk to her ever since her powers first emerged. Awkward didn't begin to cover it.

But not with Tarene. She simply sat down on day next to her at lunch, and began talking to her like nothing was the matter. And unlike other kids, Tarene never seemed to regard her as a curiosity, just a friend. Her naivety could be a little confusing and a little annoying at times, but Angelica could think of no better friend.

Angelica looked towards her friend, thankful to have her and then accidently walked into someone going the other way.

"Oh!" Angelica took several nervous steps back, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"You should be, you stupid Frankin!" the other person spat. Angelica looked at the man she'd run into, and swallowed hard. Torn clothes, over a dozen piercings in his face and tattoos running up and down his arm, there was no mistaking the young man she'd walked into for an upstanding member of society.

"It…it was an accident," Angelica stammered.

"Yeah, that figures. You look like a walking accident, Frankin," the teenager snapped, and took a step forward, "I ought to teach you to respect your betters!"

Before the gang banger could do anything, Charlie grabbed him by the back of the shirt, and swung him around as he pushed him away.

"You say one more thing and I'll break your damn jaw," Charlie spat.

The punk's hand began to glow green, "I'd like to see you try."

"Charlie, that's enough," Tarene stepped between the two boys. She grabbed a metal stud on the boy's jacket and casually flattened it in her hand, "you should go, no one wants you here."

Tarene's voice was flat, emotionless but the young gangbanger could feel the steel hidden inside of it. He looked down at his flattened metal stud, and then to the crowd that was gathering.

"Yeah, whatever," the boy pulled away from Tarene, "so the little Frankin thinks that hanging out with norms will make her any less of a freak. Well, you'll always be something the gene pool spat out!"

The boy made a 'Whatever!' expression with his hand and then stormed away. Charlie and Tarene took Angelica aside as the small crowd began to find something else to focus on.

"Hey, you okay?" Charlie knew it was a stupid question, but he had to start somewhere.

"I'm fine," Angelica's voice was dry, and she kept wiping her eyes.

"What was that guy's problem?" Charlie asked.

"He was a mutant," said Tarene.

"Wait, what?"

"Frankin is an insult for…frea…," Angelica took a breath, "…ob…obvious mutants, ones that don't look completely human."

"So mutants got racist terms for other mutants? That's the stupidest thing I ever…"

"And since when has racism ever been intelligent?" Tarene countered.

Charlie opened his mouth to respond, then thought the better of it. It stung his pride a little bit, Tarene of all people hitting him with a snarky remark. But he knew her well enough to know that she was naïve, not stupid and at the moment, absolutely right.

"Can we please just go to the theater?" Angelica pleaded, "please?"

"Yeah, okay sure," Charlie replied, "I left Julius at the game store. You two head go on ahead, I'll go grab him."

Charlie, seething inside, found his friend quickly, and explained what happened.

"I have dibs on his kneecaps," Julius said in all seriousness.

"Dude, he's a mutant," Charlie tried his best to sound concerned

"And probably shoots some pansy ass beam," Julius countered, "jerk don't see us coming, we don't have a problem."

"Yeah, but I bet he'd get some buddies and come back," Charlie replied, "look, its done man. The girls are waitin' for us. Go on ahead, I need to use the bathroom."

"…fine," Julius sighed, "but I find out you tried to kick his ass without me, and I'll hit you instead."

"Hey, he's a mutant, what could I do to him?"

&&&

_The Work Place, Gym_

"Seventy eight…seventy nine…eight!"

Danielle Moonstar flopped backwards on the mat, her lungs burning for air and her stomach aching. She tried to exercise a minimum of two hours every day, but it wasn't something she could always find time for. And when she missed a day, her body let her know it.

"…why couldn't I have physical perfection as a mutant power?" Dani groused.

"You look just fine from here, Dani," Bobby Greggs replied. He was at one of the modified weight machines. Thanks to some tinkering by Technocrat, they could apply enough weight to make it a work out for Tarene, Nova or Arsenal. It was without a doubt an engineering miracle, something Technocrat took every opportunity to remind them.

"Oh I'm sure," Danielle rasped. She pushed herself to her feet and stretched her back, "so, what are you doing later?"

"No plans," Bobby replied, "I haven't been teaching for a while. The Stealth Wing needs some maintenance, but that's about it. What about you?"

"Hoffman, Rich and me are going to go over some intelligence chatter," Danielle replied, "think you might be up for going to Nature's Gift later? I haven't had a night out for fun in too long."

"Ya know, we are already sweaty, no reason we can't have a certain kind of other fun…"

The building began to rang, and Arsenal just groaned and leaned back against the machine.

"Rain check," Dani smirked. She sprinted to the monitors at the gym wall, "…oh crap."

"What is it?"

"Gang riot, two blocks are just going at it."

"That's all?" Arsenal threw his head back and laughed, "you and I could handle that without breaking a sweat!"

"Yeah, under normal conditions," Danielle answered, "but this is different."

"What do you mean?"

"The gangs involved are all mutants."

"…oh crap."

"Yeah."

Next issue: Force Works has to put down a gang riot


	38. Land of Confusion Part 2

**Marvel 2000 Presents**

**Force Works 34**

"**This Land of Confusion."**

**Part 2**

_United in Brotherly Love Church, Metro City_

Adam Sol grunted as he dropped another crate on the floor, "So where do you want this?"

"What is it?" asked Rahne Sinclair.

"Donated school supplies," Adam replied.

Rahne looked around the small basement, filled to the brim with boxes. As one of the few regular (well, semi-regular) volunteers, her church trusted her with various odd jobs that needed done but didn't have the ability to pay anyone for. Usually that meant helping out with daycare for parishioners, something Rahne would have been willing to pay them for. But sometimes, they asked for things considerably less rewarding. For instance, like organizing the basement.

But Rahne took it in stride, and like a good volunteer, volunteered someone else to assist her, and Adam agreed if only because he couldn't think of much better to do.

"Put it in the corner, so I can get easy access…"

"Rahne?"

Rahne turned her head towards the top of the stairs where her father, Reverend Days stood, hands at his sides.

"Yes?" Rahne growled.

"The others are going out to lunch, I was wondering if you'd like to join us?"

"We're fine, Reverend."

"…alright. We'll be back soon."

Adam shook his head as Reverend Craig sulked away.

"So, how long are you going to keep doing that to him?" asked Adam, "you're not exactly being fair."

"I'm surprised ye care," Rahne replied curtly, "what with yuir issues with your da'."

Adam shrugged, "I swore to kill my father if I ever got the chance. But you said that you would forgive him and take him back, remember? But it seems like all you're doing is trying to make him suffer."

"He should, after all he's done…"

"Maybe. But you said you were taking him back because you said forgave him," Adam placed a reassuring hand on Rahne's shoulder, "but all it seems like to me is that you're paying him back for how he treated you. I'm not Christian, but that doesn't sound like real forgiveness to me."

"I…I know, it's just that…"

"Hey, don't defend yourself to me. I don't give a Skrull's backside about him, just you. But whatever you do, you should at least be honest about it with yourself."

"It's just that…"

Rahne's next words were drowned out by an explosion that rocked the entire basement. They looked at one another, then outside.

"Oh, Thank God."

"Oh Dear God…" Arsenal muttered as he flew over one of the blocks engulfed in a riot. He felt his mouth run dry when he saw over two dozen people brawling in the middle of the street. Some of the participants had obvious mutations, others just glowed with powers while some looked as human as anyone else.

As if that weren't bad enough, the streets themselves looked like they'd been carpet bombed. Cars were in reduced to smoldering burning wrecks, and smoldering potholes pocketed the streets. Metro City blocks resembled those in Iraq.

"This is going to be such a bad news week," Mirage sighed, "I'm so glad Namorita is the one who has to handle it now."

"What do we do?"

"We handle this block and the one after that and the one after that," Mirage replied, "hopefully Stone will get his act together before we get overwhelmed. I'll open with brimstone."

Arsenal swooped down and landed in the middle of the street. It was a testament to the chaos going on all around them that virtually no one noticed their arrival after dropping down from the sky.

Mirage fixed that quickly enough. She concentrated, and began to project the illusion of fire all around. Fire rolled off her body and into the streets, washing over everyone like a cool breeze.

The first reaction, of course, was panic. People stopped their looting and brawling the second they saw the flames and began screaming in reflexive anticipation of pain that never came. After several long, agony free seconds, they turned their eyes to the source. When Mirage was confident that she had everyone's attention, she ended the illusion, notched a psychic arrow and made sure her body language said 'pissed off with a hair trigger'.

"That was just a taste of what I'll unleash if everyone here doesn't go home right now," Mirage warned, "I don't want to hurt anyone, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you act like maniacs. Anyone who leaves now gets a free pass."

Mirage stood there anxiously as the crowd seemed to mull over their choice. A few wiser souls chose to walk away. Mirage held out hope that they were heading home instead of easier pickings, but turned her attention to the over two dozen who still remained. If they were intimidated by the two heroes, they hid it well.

"We ain't dogs," growled one young man, his hands and hair glowing green, "so don't think we'll scurry off if you threat us with a rolled up newspaper. If you knew how these bastards have ripped us off…"

"Hey!" snapped another mutant, with orange skin and talons for hands, "you saltin' dirtdags started it!"

"With maturity like that, I can't simply imagine how it came to this," Mirage sighed, "let me be clear, children. Like your mothers before you, I don't care who started this fight, I'm ending it here. Being the victim of a crime doesn't give you the right to commit one yourself. I don't want to hurt anyone, but I'll warn you right now, we can take anyone here."

"I'd like to see you tr…" the orange skinned mutant could barely finish his sentence before Mirage dropped him with a single arrow.

"I'll do a lot more than try," Mirage warned, "last chance, everyone. Go home, or be treated just like a rioting human."

Mirage watched in his appointment as a dozen people surged forward, outraged that anyone would stand between them and their moral outrage.

Without a single boast, Arsenal unsheathed his claws and slashed the first mutant foolish enough to charge him across the chest, and swatted another one away with his steel wings.

"Arsenal! Minimum force!" snapped Mirage, "we want to knock them out, not put them in the hospital!"

"I don't know," Arsenal swatted another mutant aside, "maybe if they had some time to think about their actions while in traction, they might not make the same mistake twice."

"I wasn't asking!" Mirage snapped as she slammed her elbow into a young offender. With barely a glance, she released another three arrows and sent three more rioters sprawling.

"Attention! This is the Metro City Police Department!"

Mirage and Arsenal, along with the rioter, looked down the street and saw a half dozen armored vehicles rumbling down the block. Police Commissioner Stone stood at the forefront, megaphone in hand and flanked by a dozen men in heavy, custom fit body armor. All it took was a glance by Mirage to know that those meant weren't

"By the authority granted to me by the governor of the state, I am ordering you to disperse now. Anyone who remains on the street is in violation of curfew!"

"Screw you, flatscan!" Erik Marton stormed forward unafraid.

Without a word of warning, one of the men behind Stone aimed a shotgun and blasted the boy in the chest. He flew backwards, as if he'd just been kicked in the chest. Erik felt a warm, slimy substance on his chest that he was convinced was blood before he passed into a fearful unconsciousness.

Mirage watched in surprise as the men Stone brought along wasted no time in bringing the crowd under control. With shotguns filled with special gel bullets (likely filled with sedatives absorbed through the skin), taser batons and about a half dozen other weapons advanced weapons, the crowd of powered mutants were turned into an orderly line of plexi-cuffed suspects laying on the street inside of two minutes.

Stone casually strolled over to Mirage and Arsenal as his men wrestled the last of the rioters (on this block) to the ground.

"You got here pretty damn quick," Mirage observed, "who are your friends? The way they move, they can't be Swat."

"No, they're special forces on loan from a nearby army base," Stone explained, "I knew we'd have a mutant riot one of these days. So I made a deal with an army buddy. He loans me some Navy Seals or whatever they have on hand, and they get some on the job training dealing with superhumans and I get arresting officers who don't wet themselves when a suspect belches flame."

"That seems a little excessive," said Arsenal.

"Not hardly," Stone spat, "mutants are a cop's worse nightmare. They could be armed and you wouldn't know it until you had a sucking chest wound! At least most superhumans wear spandex. So I got a standing order from the mayor to treat anyone who isn't surrendering as hostile and allowed to use as much force as I see fit."

"There a point to this, or are you just bragging?" Mirage asked.

"Yeah, there is," Stone replied, "the point is I want you two working with me. Hopefully that way we can keep the injuries, and lawsuits that sure as hell to follow, to a minimum."

"You're such a sweet talker," Mirage sighed, "but what can I say? I'm a cheap date. Lets go."

_Metro City Ballston Mall_

Nova the Human Rocket sighed as he saw people pouring out of businesses with merchandise tucked under one arm. The hypocrisy of riots started in moral outrage leading into opportunistic looting never failed to annoy him. What exactly was the social statement of stealing an Xbox?

"Alright Vibraxis, do your thing."

The entire mall shook for a good thirty seconds and when Vibraxis finally stopped, Nova was certain he had everyone's attention. He hovered above the main entrance, arms crossed.

"Oh look, it's the spandex fascists!" snarled one man, with blue scales.

"You think just because you fly above us, you got the right to judge us?"

"Actually, I wasn't intending to stop anyone," Nova said.

"What?" Vibraxis snapped at Nova. The Human Rocket waved him off. He flew into the center of the crowd, and made sure that his helmets speakers were fully on.

"You want to leave here with your loot, all you have to do is tell me why your suffering entitles you to rob from people in the exact same situation as yourselves."

One gentleman, dressed in a casual shirt and slacks looked at Nova, slack jawed, "Excuse me?"

"A good fifty five percent of small business owners are mutants," Nova explained, "so chances are you're not only robbing someone who can least afford it, you're robbing your own people. So congrats, everyone here has taken one small step from victim, and one giant leap to oppressor."

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" snapped a literally fish faced teenager.

"Then explain it," Nova said, "and you walk out of here with their stuff. Easy trade. You're right, I don't know the exact reason why these riots started. And I know you're looking for an easy target to take out your anger and frustrations. But people? Those rich cat fats you always hear about? They're smart enough not to be within arm's length. All you're doing is hurting people just like yourselves, people who are just trying to get buy. So why do they deserve this?"

"Hell with this," Tommy Agee muttered, DVD player tucked under one arm. He only made it three steps before a fist slammed into him at Mach-1.

"That's not part of the deal," Sabre taunted.

"Well, anyone?"

The mob of people took a moment to truly look at the havoc they had caused, and without a word they set down their ill gotten loot and walked away dejected.

"You didn't resort to violence," Vibraxis observed, "and here I thought of you as a simpleton."

"Talk to them like they're human and they might act like it," Nova shrugged, "I just hope the rest of the evening goes like this."

"Stupid little Saltin'!"

Jacob Millar never thought walking down the wrong street could be fatal. With his ability to become invisible at will, he thought he could make it through the riots and back home to his two younger brothers.

But he had the misfortune of running across four delinquents, one who happened to be a telepath, and the other could blast solar energy. He pointed, the other shot and before Jacob knew it, four pairs of shoes were smashing into his body. He felt his rips snap, and a terrible gash across his head.

Jacob didn't cry as he felt himself drifting away. He knew there wasn't anything he could do about it, and he trusted that his family would look after his brothers. Dying, he realized, was pretty easy. He just couldn't figure out why the Angel that was going to take him to Heaven looked like a werewolf…

"Get back or I'll gut the lot of ye!" Wolfsbane snarled. As a member of Force Works, she was virtually impossible not to recognize, and the four took a step back out of both fear and respect. X-Treme was a step behind her, and with only a trench coat and backwards baseball cap, was a little less recognizable.

"They nearly killed him!" Wolfsbane could hear how labored Jacobs lungs were, how his heart strained to push blood through his veins and with her keen sense of smell and taste knew exactly how much blood he'd lost.

"Take care of the kid," X-Treme said, "I'll handle these four."

"Be careful," Wolfsbane picked Jacob up as gently as she could, and raced towards where she heard the ambulances.

"And just who are you supposed to be?" demanded one of the young men.

"I'm called X-Treme," Adam replied calmly, "and if you don't want to learn why, I would suggest you surrender peacefully."

"Hah!" the biggest of the young men, eight foot tall with purple skin, laughed and just pointed at Adam, "oh, 'X-Treme'? Man, I'm glad we met. I've been wanting to tell you how lame ass that name is! You think you a sports drink? Name like that, you just tryin' too hard."

"Fair enough," X-Treme shrugged, "but you should know something. First, I didn't take that name. It was given to me by the people I was working with at the time. Second…"

X-Treme blurred into action. He slammed his fist into the giant's face, boxed his ears and then chopped his throat. The young mutant who once thought of himself as unstoppable, clutched his throat and toppled like a great oak onto the street.

His three friends barely saw Adam move, and watched in awe as the man they thought was the toughest mutant on the block fold like a cheap suit.

"…you boys really don't want to see me try hard," Adam popped his neck, "so…who's up for a walk to the police station?"

_Later The Workplace_

Cheap Chinese food was scattered across the table, and all of Force Works save Tarene and Charcoal were present, still in costume and most exhausted.

"Washington, New York and now Metro City," Danielle sighed, "not how I wanted to start our little break."

"I think we can get ahead of this," Namorita replied. She plucked a piece of General Chao's chicken off of Nova's plate, "the riots were small, police response was excellent and there were no fatalities. Compared to other ethnic riots, this was a slap fight."

"That's small comfort to all the small businesses that were hurt," Technocrat observed.

"Taki's got a point," Nova said, "how's about me and a few others help with the clean-up tomorrow? Might help take some of the edge off."

"That's an excellent idea, sweetheart," replied Namorita, "national news isn't much for positive stories. We'll get good PR and scare off anti-mutant pundits."

"Wasn't quite what I meant," Nova said under his breath.

"Man, see a movie, play some God of War and the world goes to hell," Tarene and Charlie Burlingame, Charcoal, strolled into the room, "you guys save us any?"

"Over there," Danielle pointed to three untouched bags of Chinese food. She remembered what it was like, growing up with a teenage body expected to perform super-heroics "so, we can beat this. But do we know what started the riot in the first place?"

Blink shrugged, "I talked to a few local friends I know. They said it started as a gang fight between, and I quote 'between Saltins and Frankins'."

"Saltins, frankitwhat?" asked Arsenal eloquently.

"Frankin is from Frankenstein, for mutants with obvious mutations," Namorita explained, "Saltins is from saltines, for mutants that appear to be perfectly human. Saltine is meant to imply blandness."

"Man, I was still getting used to flat-scans," Nova said dryly, "so uglies versus the norms is what it boils down to. Do we have anything more than that? Hate to sound paranoid…"

"But Force Works is built upon paranoia…" Technocrat observed.

"But are we sure this was just two gangs going at it that got out of hand, and not some villain pulling something? Hatemonger or some other wackjob?"

"Good question," Bruce Hoffman, their 'security consultant', dropped a manila folder on the table, "according to police interviews, this started out as a gang brawl between the normals and the freaks."

Danielle gave Hoffman a pointed look, and then picked up a photo that was at the front of the file, "Do I want to know how you came by these files so quickly?"

"Probably not."

Dani sighed. She held the photo up for her team to see, "Anyone recognize this guy?"

"Yeah, he's a jerk!" Tarene replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah, me and Charlie saw him at the mall," Tarene explained, while Charcoal examined an interesting spot on his plate, "he said some really mean things to my friend Angelica. I told him to leave, and didn't see him after that. You didn't see him after you went to get Julius, did you?"

"Nooo…" Charlie swallowed hard. He knew his poker face sucked.

"We'll talk about this later," Dani said dryly.

"Dead man walkin'!" Sabre quipped. Everyone but Tarene, who didn't exactly get the joke, rolled their eyes and just sighed.

_Later _

"First, let me say I just want to know what happened," Mirage began, "this isn't an interrogation."

"Then why are we in the interrogation room?" Charlie asked, "small room, one table, one light bulb, two way mirror, this is totally an interrogation!"

"It's the only place to do this without someone eavesdropping," Nova said, "and doing it in your room would have just been lame. So spill kid, what happened?"

Charlie slumped in his chair, "Okay, I roughed the guy up a little, I admit. I followed him into a service way, and then transformed and smacked him around a bit. He didn't even see me!"

"You transform into a giant, smoldering black version of Ben Grimm," Dani commented, "how could he not see you?"

"I can stretch my arms, remember?" Charlie replied, "I just roughed him up a little, I know it! Just batted him back and forth between my hands like a foosball, that's all!"

"And why'd you do it?" Nova asked, "beating up on jerks is fun, but we don't get to do that just because we wear funny clothes."

Charlie shrugged, "He made Angelica cry, and I mean really cry. What was I supposed to do?"

Nova rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I see no flaws in his logic. I think we're good here."

"Spirits," Danielle rubbed her forehead, "look, as much as I hate defending bigots, just because we dress up in spandex does not give us the right to assault people for pissing us off. I know you think you were being clever, but you endangered the entire team with your antics and stop giving him a thumbs up behind my back!"

Nova was quick to duck his hands behind his back.

"Is a terrorist fist bump okay?"

"Watch yourself," Dani warned as she loomed over Charcoal, "you ignited a powder keg today. Someone could have been killed, and it will be months before some people get back on their feet. Is that funny?"

"Okay, I screwed up! I'm sorry!"

Dani placed her hand on Charcoal's shoulder, "That's what I wanted to hear."

"So…what do I do now?" Charlie asked, "I'm not off the team, am I?"

"You're our responsibility," Nova said matter of factly, "even if we took you off the team, we wouldn't kick you out, don't worry."

"You're going to be part of the clean-up crew that's going to try to fix this mess," Dani ordered, "say anything that indicates you started what happened today and I will skin you. Understand?"

Charlie nodded.

"Good. Now go finish your homework so I can at least tell myself I'm a half decent guardian."

After Charlie left, Dani slumped down in his chair.

"I swear, sometimes it feels like I'm running a madhouse."

_A Federally Run Institution for the Mentally Ill_

Three superhumans and their leader stood in an office they had no right to be in, Champaign flutes in their hands, watching the sunset.

"I have brought you here to inform you that our plans are nearing fruition," said their leader.

"Damn," Bob Elliot. He was by far the oldest of the four, pushing sixty, "I was just starting to enjoy having a roof over my head. Such as it is…"

"This is just like my old home, except no pictures of Paul. He was nice…can I drink now?" asked their newest member, "I'm real thirsty and…"

"Its fine Max, enjoy the ginger-ale."

"You were saying, John?" offered the only female member.

"No, no, never mind," John smile was good natured, "I had a monologue ready, but it's just slipped my mind. Enjoy the day, my friends, for soon we will so this country its true face!"

A pause.

"Short and sweet," she commented, "I like it. And don't worry, before this is all over, you'll have ample practice acting like a super-villain."

Next arc: Asylum Sanity begins! An all new Psionex goes head to head with Force Works as they plan to punish America for their suffering!


	39. National Sanity Part 1

**Marvel 2000 Presents**

**Force Works 35**

"**National Sanity."**

**Part 1**

_Reagan National Airport_

Charlie Burlingame drummed his fingers on the consul, completely bored out of his mind.

"So is there actually going to be any action on this mission, or what?"

"The chances haven't become any better since the last time you asked," replied his teammate, Technocrat, "if there was, do you think Danielle would have assigned you the mission?"

"Start one lousy riot…" Charcoal sighed, "why we even here, man?"

The two members of Force Works were in a small aircraft provided by Nova. It was little larger than the average SUV, and more sophisticated than almost anything Technocrat had encountered. Even better the craft was designed to work for a multitude of species, thus enabling Taki to master its control with only a minimum of effort.

"We're here as a favor," with his tech-pak, Technocrat was connected directly into the sensors, allowing him to monitor virtually the entire airport without ever leaving his seat, "one of the private hangars is owned by a Shield front company, and they're moving some super processors and assorted other rare parts. There was some Intel about them being intercepted, but not concrete enough to justify extra personnel. So by being here, Shield owes us a favor and we stop anything that might happen. It's called being pro-active, something we strive for."

"Thought beating up villains at home was being proactive," Charcoal sighed.

"There is far more to being pro-active than just violence," Technocrat answered, "and often, if we do our job right, no one sees anything at all."

"Well, this seems like a nice, quiet transfer. Nothing's going to go wrong," Charcoal observed.

Technocrat glared at him, and several tense seconds went by.

"Damn," Charlie sighed, "that usually works."

And that was when another hangar, this one three rows down from the one they were observing, exploded.

_Metro City, Force Works Briefing Room_

"So no go as far as San Francisco is concerned?" Mirage asked.

"Afraid so," Hoffman replied, "all the locals are still circling the drain while contacts are hard to come by. Unless you're willing to move there long term, I don't see us having much luck there."

"Damn," Mirage muttered, "it's been too long since I was in a target rich environment. What's another possible target?"

"So how about Flag Smasher?" said Nova.

"Why him, hon?" Namorita asked.

"Just to show we ain't soft on guys who sound nice," Nova replied, "I mean, one united world sounds nice and all, but he racks up a body count wherever he goes."

"That's a good idea," said Mirage, "Hoffman, is there any intelligence about Ultimatum's latest activities?"

"You know, when I was with the Company, we went after threats, not good PR," sighed Bruce Hoffman, former Intelligence Officer and now Force Works main pipeline for Intel.

"No, you went after threats to United States interests without much regard to the morality of your actions," Namorita countered, "now please, stop grumbling. We all agreed that one of the best way to define this team's mission statement was by our choice of enemies."

"Well, Flag Smasher is a bust at the moment," Hoffman replied, "they're laying low, though chatter indicates that they have something in the pipeline. I don't like our chances at finding out any better than Shield, who are working on it. However, if we're looking for good bad guys, pardon the pun, there's something here about North Korea kidnapping and brainwashing mutants. Two confirmed reports, but they won't reach the brass for another two weeks and won't be addressed for another three."

Mirage tapped her fingers against the table, contemplating. The four of them were in Force Works' main Briefing Room, trying to decide on their agenda for the next week. Unlike many of their peers, Force Works preferred to seek out targets, rather than just being targeted.

But unfortunately, finding threats wasn't half as easy as being attacked.

"North Korea sounds good. They're like modern Nazis, no one'll complain if we beat them up," Said Nova, a goofy smirk on his face.

"Rich has a point," Danielle replied, "North Korea is far from a favored nation. We pull off a mission there, and I think we'll be in news cycles for at least two weeks. I'll start mission planning, see what we need to do before we launch a mission."

"I'll begin putting the news packets together," Namorita began, "maybe…"

"Technocrat to Work Tower, come in! We have an emergency!"

Everyone in the room turned to the monitor on the far wall. Technocrat's face was plastered across the screen, an uncommon look of terror playing across his face.

"What's the situation, Taki?" Mirage asked.

"We have a Magneto-class superhuman attacking Reagan National!" Technocrat exclaimed, "agenda unknown. I'm afraid Charcoal engaged before I could stop him, and I don't think his chances of success are terribly great."

"Nova," Mirage turned towards her second in command, but by the time she'd turned around, he was already gone, the papers in front of his desk fluttering in the air like leaves from a tree, "'Nita, activate the general alarm and have everyone here meet me in the hangar!"

"Will do," Nita turned to Technocrat, "Taki, any chance you can zoom in on the attacker? Is this a new player, or someone with new packaging?"

"I'll patch you into the outboard computer," Technocrat quickly typed in a few commands, "I've already run his face through several different law enforcement databases and came up empty."

The camera zoomed into the image of a young man, with red hair and freckles that flitted through the air as Charcoal hurled blasts of flame in his direction. The unknown attacker was wearing a black body suit and matching cape, and over that wore a sleek silver chest plate with a bright, pulsating blue light in the center that seemed to easily withstand Charcoal's fire. Taki paused on a close-up of the assailant's face.

"Anyone you might know?"

The monitor was a high definition model that wouldn't be available for commercial purposes for two years, and Namorita's eye sight was razor sharp, so much so that the blackest ocean depths were like a summer's day to her. And yet she still couldn't believe what she saw.

"John?"

Technocrat blinked, "You know this person? How…?"

Namorita didn't even hear Taki as she darted towards the Hangar as breakneck speeds.

"Typical, run off in a dramatic fashion," Technocrat sighed, "because God forbid we act completely intelligently."

"You get used to it," Hoffman said. Technocrat hadn't even noticed him, "guess we'll invade North Korea next week…"

_Crystal City, Arlington_

Richard Rider made it from Metro City to Reagan National Airport inside a minute and a half, and that extra thirty seconds was because his helmet's computer had an annoying lag-time when it came to linking up with the FAA servers. The last thing the Human Rocket wanted was to become a Human Missile, and tear apart a passenger jet that was in between him and where he wanted to be.

Nova came in high, and observed an almost transparent force-field that was wrapped around the airport, and dozens of people were pounding against it futilely, struggling to get out. Nova saw a large, black blur speed past his head, and realized quickly realized what it meant.

He chased after it, and caught Charcoal just three miles past the Pentagon.

"You okay there Chucky?" asked Nova.

"Don't call me Chucky," Charcoal groaned. He rubbed his head with his giant, block-like fingers, "that guy's got one hell of a pimp hand, I'll give him that."

"And he certainly showed you the back of it," said Nova, "ready to show him the benefits of teamwork?"

"Run, run from the electro-magnetic might of Pulsar!" shouted the man, as he held his hands high and lightning flowed wildly from his gauntlets. It ran all across the tarmac and into the airport like water bursting free from a dam.

Vending machines exploded, clocks sparked wildly, an evacuated plane caught fire, as energy flooded the airport like water. However, while this was all happening, not a single human being was so much as singed by the maelstrom of power.

Electrical energy curved around a terrified sixty year old woman, a magnetic shield covered a father and his young baby and defected shrapnel that would have otherwise crushed them and a hundred other examples.

Pulsar stopped his barrage for a moment to drink in all at the unbridled destruction he'd unleashed. For a moment, looking at the destruction, the rubble strewn about like litter, scattered baggage turning like oil drums and scorch marks that covered nearly every wall like graffiti. Inside of ten short minutes, Pulsar had turned a busy airport into a reflection of a Third World battlefield and even smacked around a superhero!

The sheer scale of what he'd just done actually surprised and scared the fledgling villain, just a little bit. Even though Pulsar personally created the harness that gave him the strength to accomplish all this, he never truly grasped just how powerful it was until now. Before, it was just math and metal, now it was stone cold reality.

The thought of unimaginable power made different people react in all kinds of strange manners. Pulsar just happened to be one of the rare few who were enraged to the very core of their being. But it was a deep, abiding rage that had long since past yelling and now simmered constantly, waiting for a trigger.

The rookie villain actually managed to put that aside when he heard a familiar -beep!- warning him of an incoming attack, just seconds before something smashed into a wall of gravity with such strength that Pulsar was slammed backwards, hitting the ground hard and carved out a shallow trench before he came to a stop.

"Thank God for auto-defenses," Pulsar mumbled as he rubbed his head. He was still laying flat on the tarmac, and saw spots in his vision. His head was pounding, and it wasn't helped at all by Charcoal and Nova, who were hammering at the force-field that now surrounded him.

"Finally," Pulsar smiled as he sent a wave of energy outwards, knocking both heroes backwards, "an audience!"

"We're approaching Reagan National now," Arsenal said flatly, "everyone get ready. Hope you're not too rusty, Namorita."

"Rusty?" Namorita bristled, "fighting's in my blood Bobby, you just worry about yourself."

"Opening drop doors," X-Treme said loudly, opening to divert attention, "I'll join you guys when I find some place to set the Stealth Wing down out of the way."

"Clarice, bring us down," Mirage ordered.

Blink teleported Arsenal, Namorita, Sabre and Mirage down onto the tarmac beside Nova and Charcoal. Pulsar hovered in the air several yards away, arms crossed on front of his chest.

"Sit rep?" Mirage asked Nova.

"My name is Pulsar," volunteered the villain, "and I'm here to begin my first act of mass destruction."

"Why John?" Namorita stepped forward, "can you at least explain to me why my science tutor is destroying a major airport?"

Pulsar seemed to do a double take when he saw the Atlantean Princess, and swallowed hard. He recovered quickly enough, however.

"'Nita! I didn't expect to see you here. But I really should have, should I?" Pulsar mused wistfully, "after all, you're the only superhero I know."

"John…"

"The reason why I'm here is multifaceted actually," Pulsar said, "but honestly, does one really need an excuse to destroy an airport named after a man who fired thousands of airline workers? Frankly, I think the people who work here would thank me!"

"Hell with this," Sabre muttered. She had little patience for villains, even less for pointless rants and a love of action. The superfast mutant raced towards Pulsar at the speed of sound, and came within three feet of him when she sensed…something, and veered off instinctively.

It was all that saved her life, as she ricocheted off an invisible forcefield, tripped and skidded down the runway.

"Eager, huh?" Pulsar smirked, "another reason why I'm doing this? Because if it were possible to get drunk on power, I could give all of Tijuana alcohol poisoning."

Pulsar held out his palm, and a wave of gravity swept all save Nova from their feet.

The Human Rocket looked back at his team, now scattered about on the ground like liter in a park.

"You got power, I'll give you that," Nova remarked. He then blasted forward and slammed into Pulsar's force-field with such force that the villain's teeth ached, "so lets see how far ahead you thought, eh?"

Nova slammed his palms together, and the resulting sonic boom brought Pulsar to his knees.

"Okay, oww!" Pulsar said, though his ears were ringing so hard he couldn't even hear himself think, "point for the Neanderthal!"

"Rider, step back a moment," Technocrat requested over Nova's radio, "let me try something."

Technocrat landed next to Nova, his wrist covered in what could only be described as a giant TV dish, and pointed it in Pulsar's direction. Several tense seconds passed, as Nova looked on.

"…well?" Nova had no idea what Taki was trying to accomplish, but all he could see was his teammate pointing something weird at their enemy.

"I'm trying to remote hack his systems!" Technocrat hissed, as if it should be obvious.

"Sorry, I use a closed system," Pulsar said smugly. He pointed his hand at Technocrat, "now goodbye."

Pulsar unleashed a short burst of energy, and watched in surprise as it passed harmlessly through his target.

"How…?"

"Okay, amateur hour is over," Mirage snapped, "Surrender now, or it gets ugly."

"I'm new at this. How do most villains say 'screw you'?" Pulsar asked.

"Usually with big words and run on sentences," Mirage answered, "Arsenal, Nova, Charcoal!"

Force Works' most powerful members shot forward as one, but Pulsar simply yawned as they crashed harmlessly against his force-field.

"Need to do better than…," Pulsar felt a psychic arrow breeze past his head. He spun around, and saw Mirage aiming another volley at him. Pulsar reacted instinctively, and let loose a microwave blast that sent her diving for cover.

"Nova, now!"

Pulsar rolled her eyes. Wasn't Force Works supposed to be smarter than average?

The Electro-Magnetic villain was about to say something witty, when what felt like a freight train slammed into him, and fingers as hard as steel grabbed him by the neck and pitched him into the ground.

Pulsar' his head spinning, saw Nova looming over him, the palm of his hand pressed resting against his head.

"One wrong move, and you won't need a haircut ever again," Nova warned.

"…how did you get past my defenses?" Pulsar choked, his world still swimming. At a moment like this, his science was all he could focus on.

Several feet behind Nova, Blink stood there smirking. She wanted to brag about how she simply teleported his force-field away to allow Nova to tackle him, but knew better. After all, how many times had she heard stories about villains who were beaten simply because they didn't know when to shut up?

"Now we talk, John," Namorita stated, "Why are you doing this? What do you want?"

"What, you're not going to ask how?" Pulsar demanded, "how I became so powerful? How I can do this?"

"You have somehow created a micro-sun, contained it in a pocket dimension and control its various energies via your armor," Technocrat summarized, "close enough?"

"…you could at least say that with a little more awe," Pulsar muttered, "I've taken a star and made it my bitch with technology! Come on!"

"Yes, yes, yes, all very nice," Technocrat replied, while deliberately trying not to think about what he'd said. Of all of Force works, Taki knew that he was the only one who fully understood the implications and could appreciate the sheer genius of Pulsar's creation. He only hoped that the villain lacked the tactical ability to fully exploit it, "but we'd like to hear why you haven't simply patented your devise, and retired a young billionaire with several Nobel prizes for solving the world's energy needs."

"Now where's the fun in that?" Pulsar smirked.

"And where's the Freshman who took pride in tutoring senior Business Majors?" Namorita asked, "please John, why are you doing this!"

"Because…" Pulsar's voice became mixed with anger and regret, "because there is an even greater lesson that must be taught. This country must be taught to care, to realize their negligence. And where better to start than at an airport named after the man who started it all?"

"…I have no idea what he's talking about," Charcoal stated.

"In due time, in due time," Pulsar assured the hero. With a mental shrug, he unleashed a wall of gravity in every direction, throwing the young heroes backwards, "now, isn't it customary to have a brawl? Help me out, I'm still new at this."

_Metro City, Starbucks_

Tarene set down her pencil and stretched. Whereas most people preferred to do their homework in the privacy of their own room, Tarene preferred to do hers in public. Living in the Tower with just a handful of people did not a social experience make.

Still, it was nice to have a familiar face, especially when you were having trouble with a homework assignment. Her teammate, Vibraxis, M'Kano the Second, was more than eager to help when he learned that said assignment was regarding African history.

"Thanks a lot for your help, M'Kano," Tarene closed her notebook and placed it in her backpack, "you really made the assignment fun."

"Anything to help a comrade in arms," M'Kano replied evenly, "kindly inform me of your grade, however. Western teachers can be so fickle with regards to their knowledge of African history. We wouldn't want the American Education system to fail even more."

"Err…right," Tarene pulled out her math book, "think you could help me some with my algebra? Bobby's been tutoring me, but he's been so different lately."

"It isn't a problem at all," M'Kano said, "just give me a moment to replenish my drink."

Tarene flipped open her book, and was looking at her assignment when she heard someone yell…

"What do you mean drinks are not refilled free of charge?"

Tarene, mortified, tried to cover the side of her face with her hand and somehow prayed it was enough to prevent anyone from seeing her.

And of course, that was when a middle aged woman walked into Tarene, and dropped her purse all over the table.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!" the woman scrambled to pick up everything that had spilled out of her purse, "guess I should pay more attention to where I'm going and not jerks at the registers, huh?"

"They can be embarrassing…I mean distracting!"

"Looks like my lipstick fell into your backpack," the woman leaned down and snatched it up and threw it into her purse, "thanks dear, I'm so sorry."

The woman walked away as Tarene fought to stave off death by embarrassment. When she turned a corner, she reached into her purse and removed a USB drive that she'd removed from Tarene's backpack. According to her briefing, it was supposed information regarding Force Works' contacts, observations about their security system, and their comings and goings.

In essence, the small piece of plastic was Force Works' entire operation on a silver platter.

"I remember when these things were twice the size with a fraction of ze information," sighed the woman, "maybe I might not have a bullet in the shoulder, if information was this small before…."

Adam Sol, AKA The X-Treme, moved from one hangar to the next in text book commando style. When he reached the hangar, he listened, looked, and waited for any sign that something was amiss.

He didn't need to be told this attack was a diversion, or that his combat skills would be next to useless against an enemy like that. So X-Treme instead focused on using his espionage training towards ferreting out why some megalomaniac would be tearing up an airport.

Sure enough, X-Treme found three individuals at the farthest hangar from the battle, and a half dozen unconscious SHIELD agents scattered on the ground. There were only three people even standing. One was a large fellow in regular jeans and a T-shirt, a much older man in camouflage pants, and a single female in a sleek, full body armor with square mirrors that ran the length of her wrists.

The big one was moving crates out of the hangar into a small, oval hovercraft, while the other two stood guard. They didn't look especially afraid of discovery, and Adam was sure they weren't. After all, he hadn't seen them on approach, the hairs on the back of his head were standing on end and the air had a metallic tang to it. Some form of cloak, no doubt.

X-Treme casually wondered how long they'd been planning this operation. The technical side was exception, but the way the three moved was like a pamphlet on their inexperience. There was no discipline, no real structure.

"Almost too easy," X-Treme muttered as he took out two daggers. The three still hadn't seen him, but from his position he saw an easy way to route all three, regardless of their powers. The big one first to instill fear and then quick strikes to disable the other two, he reasoned.

X-Treme burst from his position and raced across the tarmac like a cheetah. He knocked over two oil drums to make sure they heard him, and by the time all three realized he was there, X-Treme was in front of the big one, knives ready to be inserted into vital muscles.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" The Big One screamed, dropping the crate and scrambling away as fast as his legs could carry him.

X-Treme froze. This wasn't the first time he'd utterly terrified an enemy, but it was the first time the enemy displayed a genuine, child like terror that was all but impossible to fake. He studied his enemy's face, listened to his voice as he cried for help and quickly realized he had just come within inches of wounding a mentally disabled enemy.

"Max!"

Fortunately, a blast of solid light struck X-Treme before guilt and disgust could fully sink in. Adam was thrown off his feet, and landed hard on his back.

"How could you!" the female demanded, her hands smoldering with energy "he's mentally disabled!"

"I didn't bring him to a fight," X-Treme muttered as he flipped to a standing position, "hells…"

X-Treme saw over a dozen perfect copies of the woman who blasted him, and each one had him in their sights.

"So what's your deal?" X-Treme asked, hoping to buy some time, "you've obviously been planning this for a while."

"The name is Reflection," the woman stated, "as for our plan, you'll find out soon enough. But now I have to ask you to leave."

All dozen images of Reflection let loose a thin stream of energy, and X-Treme just barely leapt out of the way to avoid being hit. He dropped his two daggers, unsheathed his sword with one hand and activated an emergency button with his other as he parried the blasts.

X-Treme was like a blur as he bounced back blast after blast and though it wasn't much of a physical strain, he was beginning to sweat. He was pinned down and being toyed with. Unless he got back-up, X-Treme wasn't confident he'd last ten more minutes.

Nova hefted the fuel truck in his hands, and then threw it towards Pulsar like a javelin.

"Caveman please," Pulsar blasted it out of the air with a wave of difference, "that works for an action movie, but not…"

Pulsar was going to say 'real life', but what amounted to napalm washed over him. His force-field kept most of it off, but the burning fuel landed all around him and began smothering him in smoke.

"Arsenal, Charcoal, contain him!" Mirage ordered, "Sabre, control the fire!"

Arsenal unleashed his optic blasts while Charcoal unleashed a hose of flame. Both powerhouses stood within the fire itself, mere feet from Pulsar. The villain hacked like a man with a lung infection, while his force-fields kept him safe from the fire and head, it did nothing about the smoke.

"This caveman has some tricks," Nova grunted.

"Hold back," Mirage ordered, "be ready to back them up if something goes…",Mirage heard a quick SOS signal over her communicator, "wrong…"

She knew immediately what was happening. This attack smelled like a distraction, and X-Treme was the one investigating that possibility. Only now he needed a rescue, and she wasn't certain who to spare.

Luckily, the indecision lasted no longer than a second, "Charcoal, X-Treme needs back-up! Get going!"

"Gone, boss lady!" Charcoal rocketed into the air like a firecracker.

"Hell, I could be there and back by the time he reaches X-Treme," Sabre snapped, "just watch!"

"Sabre, wait!"

But it was already too late. By the time the speedster's words reached Mirage's ears, the young legacy heroine was already gone.

So too was the cyclone that had been keeping the smoke trapped around Pulsar. In an act of desperation, the Star Powered Villain rose into the air as he unleashed a powerful burst of gravity that swept the smoke away from him.

"Clever," Pulsar wheezed, "but that won't work twice…"

Sabre raced across Reagan National just under the speed of sound, largely for maneuverability. The faster she went, the harder it was to evade obstacles and more dangerous it became to hit something.

But no matter how fast she ran, she still wasn't fast enough to avoid something going just under the speed of sound. X-Treme deflected a stray energy blast just as Sabre approached. It sliced through a calf muscle, and sent her sprawling across the tarmac.

X-Treme saw her tumbling across the runway, and realized she was heading right towards the enemy's metal hovercraft at dangerous speeds. With a grunt he pushed forward, his sword still swirling as it blocked blast after blast, but more and more slipped through his defense as he was forced to move to try to save his teammate. The blasts burned like a sharp knives on his skin, but Adam was just glad they didn't cut him in half.

He broke through the barricade of solid light, and leapt in front of Sabre with only seconds to spare. She slammed into him at high speeds, and in turn crushed him up against the hard metal of the ship. Both were instantly knocked unconscious.

"Are they hurt?" Max wringed his hands nervously, "you said we'd only hurt those who deserve it, but they heroes. I saw it on TV!"

"They're fine," Reflection said with complete indifference, "drag them away from the hover ship and lets finish up. John can't keep them busy forever."

Max had just finished dragging the two away from their getaway craft when their hovercraft exploded into so much scrap metal.

"So hey, could you guys stick around to answer a few questions?" asked Charcoal.

"Allow me," said the older man. He pointed his hand at Charcoal, and unleashed a blast of sheer power that bowled the young hero over.

"That was just a love tap," snarled the older man, "you asshats called me Neutron Bum when I first got my powers. Probably thought it was real funny too. You don't step aside right now boy, and I'll turn you into free floating particles."

Charcoal felt the metal beneath his feet, "Sorry, gramps. Maybe next time."

Charcoal kicked outwards, and a large piece of metal went flying through the air. Neutron Bum vaporized it effortlessly, but Charcoal had just enough time to reignite and blast into the air.

"Come and get jerks!" Charcoal shouted, hoping they'd ignore how X-Treme was regaining consciousness. With any luck, the two of them would have the situation wrapped in a few minutes.

"For round one, I think I did okay," Pulsar coughed. His high tech suit was marred by smoke, his heart was hammering and sweat poured down his forehead.

Force works wasn't in much better shape. Arsenal, Mirage, Technocrat, Blink and Nova were covered in scrapes and bruises and breathing heavily. What their foe lacked in experience, he made up for in sheer power and defense, a bad tactical combination for them.

"Should I make a foreboding, dramatic statement before I leave?" Pulsar asked in all seriousness, "I hope not, because I just forgot the perfect one liner I had. I swear, Magneto makes it look so easy!"

"Damn it, John!" Namorita flew up to Pulsar, but refused to throw a punch. As much as she wanted to, she knew her words would have far more power, "this isn't a joke, and this isn't you!"

"You barely knew me," Pulsar growled, in a low tone completely at odds with his earlier attitude, "and you don't even know why I'm here. So don't you dare say this isn't me! That I'm wrong! Besides…"

Pulsar formed a sphere of energy in his hands, and then casually tossed it aside. The globe shot through the air even faster than Nova could follow.

"A Delta flight just lost all instruments," Pulsar looked over Force Works, "I intend to leave. So you may follow me, or save several hundred lives. I'd say it's your choice, but…"

"Damn it…" Nova growled. The Human Rocket looked towards Pulsar with a look of pure contempt before he said, "Arsenal, Technocrat, Blink, we need to go. It'll take all of us to land that thing safely."

Force Works flew one way, Pulsar flew the other. With barely a moment of consideration, Namorita followed the villain.

"Swing and a miss!"

Charcoal hoped he sounded cockier than he felt. The old guy with the blasts was a poor shot, but Charlie could feel the heat from his blasts even when he missed by a full five feet. He didn't know how much punishment his Charcoal body could take, but he wasn't eager to find out.

But he knew he wouldn't have to worry much longer. X-Treme was conscious again, and was barely a foot away from the old man. This fight would be over in a second.

Charcoal was painfully correct, but he was wrong about which side was about to claim victory. X-Treme suddenly fell to his knees, and the ground around him literally sank a full foot, while Charcoal found himself plummeting to the earth like a stone. He poured more and more energy into his legs, providing enough thrust to reach orbit but he still crashed like a lead balloon.

"It is time to leave, my Psionex," Pulsar said as he levitated his followers, and then looked at the equipment Charcoal had smashed, "hmm, well, that's what I get for trying to be too clever."

"Damn it John!" Namorita snapped, "stop treating this like a joke! You've hurt hundreds and endangered countless people! Stop this insane act before it goes too far!"

"Insane?" Pulsar's upper lip twitched, "how ironic. I've hurt less people than you know, and what I have planned isn't insanity, it's pure, karmic justice. However, if you wish to find me, all you need do is search state run mental asylums."

Namorita gave her once friend an odd look. It wasn't every day that a villain told you exactly where they could be found.

"I'll see you soon, Nita."

Pulsar disappeared from sight, followed by a sonic boom. Namorita didn't know how it happened, but she was smart enough to know that she didn't have a chance in hell of finding him now.

"So…you know that guy?" asked Charcoal as he picked himself up and brushed off some loose debris.

"…I thought I did," Namorita said in complete disbelief, "I thought I did."

Next Issue: The not so secret history of Pulsar! What's his past, what's his connection with Namorita and what is he planning next?


	40. National Sanity Part 2

**Marvel 2000 Presents**

**Force Works 36**

"**National Sanity."**

**Part 2**

_Empire State University, Several years ago _

_Namorita Prentiss threw down her pencil in frustration, and rubbed her eyelids. Twenty minutes of staring at the paper hadn't produced the slightest in way of results. _

"_I'm so freakin' close to finishing, so why did I wait to take calculus?" Namorita asked no one in particular._

"_Because you're an idiot!" opinioned Jennifer Garner, her roommate._

"_No comments from the peanut gallery!" Namorita snapped, "Neptune, I'm so close to graduating, but this class…suffering shad…"_

"_Look Nita," Jennifer said sympathetically, "if you're really having that much trouble, why don't you join me for a study group? There's this Freshman tutoring, and he's freakin' awesome. Like a young Reed Richards or somethin'."_

"_If I want to finish my Masters, I may have to," Namorita sighed, "damn degree requirements. I hope he's really smart, because I can't get this at all…"_

_Later…_

_Namorita tapped on the door lightly, and hoped that her roommate wasn't lying when she said the tutor inside was a genius. Namorita was beginning to worry that she might not actually pass the class. _

_A young man opened the door._

"_Can I help you?"_

"_Are you John Virgil?"_

"_That's me, here for some extra tutoring?"_

"_Yes, and my eyes are up here."_

"_Yes, but I'm giving mine a moment to gain their strength before the hike."_

"Wait, wait wait."

_Metro City, Force Works Tower_

Charcoal looked at Namorita from across the team briefing room. The entire team was present, and listening to how she personally knew a villain who'd attacked Reagan National Airport only three hours ago.

"Just skip to the mad scientist part. We don't need 'The Big Bang Theory' reenactment, okay?"

"There was no mad scientist part!" Namorita snapped, "last time I saw John was at a Frat party talking to some red head! He's a friend who tutored me in higher level math and that's all!"

"So you have no idea why he's running around calling himself Pulsar, then?" asked Technocrat.

"With minions, don't forget the minions," Charcoal added.

"None," Namorita replied, "I mean, yeah, he was smart, amazingly so, but I don't recall him ever becoming angry. If it wasn't pop culture, girls or science, I doubt John really cared about it. He was a friend, but I haven't spoken to him in years."

"So what about his crew?" Arsenal asked, "were we able to turn up anything on them?"

"We lucked out there, actually," Technocrat reported, "the female wasn't in any law enforcement database, but I learned who the other two superhumans are."

Technocrat activated the main monitor. The first image was of a man in ragged clothes, long hair and dirty, unkempt beard. It was the face of a man who scraped by on the street. The second was of a large man-child, a pout on his face as he held up a plaque on his mug shot.

"The first man goes by the odd name of Neutron Bum. Real name Bob Elliot, former Vietnam veteran. Medical records shows that he tried to get treatment for Post Traumatic Stress, but was turned away from the VA because of lack of residence."

"Because he was homeless?" Tarene asked, aghast.

"I'm afraid so," Technocrat stated, "he stumbled across some toxic waste, gained powers…"

"And started demanding money for coffee," Nova finished, "I remember him, weird case with him, the FF and Slackstick. Thought he was just crazy. Well, not crazy crazy, you know what I mean."

"In our business, the line between insanity and egocentric is blurred, I will concede," Technocrat replied, "the second person is Max Hampton. He was convicted of felony murder in Texas, along with two other individuals and scheduled to be executed. He and his partners knocked over a convenience store and had Max rip the ATM out of the wall. They accidently shot a customer while making a get-away."

"…but he's mentally disabled," Adam Sol said.

"Apparently he's ten points over Texas' minimum for execution," Technocrat said flatly, "oh, it gets better. They used different rationales for the crime, one for each defendant and yes that was perfectly legal."

"Lovely," Namorita muttered, "what did you turn up about John? From what I remember, he wanted to get a teaching position, but he still had a ways to go."

"He was expelled for medical reasons, according to the records I liberated," Technocrat replied, "what that means exactly I haven't a clue, but its obvious there's more there."

"Didn't this guy tell us where to find him?" asked Sabre, "a state run mental asylum. Give me some addresses and three hours…"

"There must be hundreds!" Tarene exclaimed.

"Actually, there are only a handful," Mirage replied, "Reagan cut federal funding for them in the 80s, and after that most States simply couldn't to keep them open."

"Where did their patients go?" Tarene asked, her voice mixed with compassion and concern.

"Out on the street," Mirage cleared her throat uncomfortably, "anyways, I managed to get a list of what Pulsar stole at Reagan National from SHIELD. Apparently they were transporting some third generation Controller disks, and some technology reverse engineered from Hate Monger."

"So what could he build with that, Taki?" Arsenal asked.

"Hard to say. He could create a devise to influence emotions, remove all inhibitions or negate emotions all together," Technocrat replied, "so I think we should invest more time in making sure what he's building never sees use."

"It can't be that bad," Namorita defended, "I mean, look what he did at Reagan National to keep anyone from getting hurt."

"What did he do at the airport?" Wolfsbane asked, "I thought the injuries were low…"

"They were, impossibly so at first glance" Technocrat stated, "SHIELD did a sweep, and found over three dozen force-field projectors. They're still being analyzed, but according to eye witness accounts, they somehow managed to activate around anyone who was threatened. Without those, causalities would have been in the hundreds."

"So he didn't intend for people to get hurt," Tarene said.

"Or he wants to save that for the big performance," Arsenal countered, "I don't think we can afford to find out either way."

"Agreed. Nova and I will put a team together. If he was expelled from Empire State University for reasons that aren't on the official record, chances are he's going to show up there next," Mirage stated, "Finally Kim, Charlie? I want to see the both of you in the training room in twenty minutes."

The two young super-humans glanced at one another, and by chance both muttered something obscene under their breath at the same time.

"Dismissed."

Gradually, everyone filed out of the room, while Mirage and Nova remained to plot their next move. They debated ideas back and forth, before the two heard someone clear their throat. The two leaders of Force Works glanced over to see Tarene still in her seat.

"I uhh, I needed to say something in private," Tarane stood up nervously.

"Sure, what's on your mind kiddo?"

"We're not allowing Max to go back to Texas."

Mirage and Nova exchanged a look.

"Say again?"

"I'm tired of compromises, of half wins," Tarene said simply, "not this time. We are not sending a mentally disabled person back to be executed. I won't let that happen."

Both Nova and Mirage were a little taken back. Tarene's tone of voice wasn't threatening. It was just calm, matter of fact, devoid of any emotion. But just standing there, as immovable as a rock, the words conveyed the easy, sheer power that it was so easy to forget Tarene possessed.

"Give us an alternative," Nova replied, "and we'll take it."

"'Kay!"

_Twenty Three minutes later_

Mirage leaned over the controls, drumming her fingers on the controls as she observed Charcoal and Sabre below. The two were trading barbs, but so far that was all.

"So how are the happy couple?" Arsenal asked as he strolled into the booth.

"No punches yet," Mirage replied, "but that's not always a good sign with people like us. But whatever the issue is, I want it aired out here before it ends up screwing us in the field."

"Again," Arsenal observed.

"Yeah, again," Danielle sighed, "be quiet, I think they're getting to the meat…"

"…former member of the freakin' Thunderbolts!" Sabre snapped.

"And for that you want to show me up?" Charcoal demanded, "I had the situation under control! If you'd done what you were supposed to, we wouldn't even be worrying about these chumps!"

"Hey, you switched teams in the middle of the fight," Sabre defended, "so excuse me for thinking trusting you might be a mistake!"

"Okay, not trusting me with secrets is one thing, not trusting me in a fight is completely different!" Angry, Charlie instinctively changed into his Charcoal form and pointed an accusing finger at Sabre, "And you know what, Dani trusts me. Frankly, I don't give a damn what you think, but if you want a piece of me, just try and take it!"

Sabre vanished before Charcoal's eyes, and before he could move an inch he felt hundreds of blows land all across his body.

"That all you got!" Charcoal demanded as he shifted his density to that of a diamond.

"I've barely started!" Sabre hissed.

"And you're already done!" Charcoal reached out to the fire that burned at his core, and cast a blast of flame out of his hands and at the floor. The flames splashed against the floor and spread outwards like an oil spill, and Sabre had to dash a good twenty feet away to avoid being burned.

"Wow, look at that," smirked Charcoal, "this little lump of coal outsmarted mini Quicksilver. And you wonder why Dani keeps me around."

"Actually, that's not why," stated a new voice.

Two young members of Force Works glanced towards the door, and saw Moonstar leaning against the frame.

"Charlie, you can leave. I need to speak to Sabre alone," Moonstar said.

"I didn't start this…!" Sabre defended.

"Have fun," Charcoal smiled as he lumbered out the door.

"So…," Danielle began, "you do know that deciding who to trust is my job, right?"

"…yes."

"And where everyone needs to be on the battlefield, that's something I decide too, right?"

"…right," Sabre rubbed the back of her neck as she cast her eyes downward.

"Look, Charcoal has as much right to be here as anyone else. He pulls his weight in the field, something you don't when you disobey me."

"Hey, I was trained by my grandfather…"

"I don't care!" Dani snapped, "experience is the best teacher. Charcoal has it, I have it, you don't. Not working with a team, at any rate. Villains aren't going to cut you a break because of who your Grandfather was, and neither will I. Understood?"

"…yes," Sabre muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes sir!" Sabre shouted.

"Good. You're part of the team who's going to tackle Pulsar," Dani stated, "but only if you follow my orders to the letter. Is that understood?"

"Understood," Sabre sighed in relief.

"We're leaving in ten. Take care of anything you got to take care of, and meet us in the hangar," Mirage said, "oh, and find X-Treme and Charcoal for me. I need to talk to them before we leave."

_Tokyo, Japan_

Narato Moronobu wiped the sweat from his brow, and more than ever wished that he was more than just an intelligence analyst for the Public Security Intelligence Agency of Japan. He liked to think that, if he were a field agent, he might have more faith in ad-hoc plan to save his son from the monster he'd concocted.

He was waiting, briefcase in hand, in one of the seedier parts of town. Moronobu had managed to find enough courage to insist on a face to face meeting, but he prayed it wouldn't come to that. The man who'd taken his son terrified the middle aged analyst, and he had no illusions about the man's power. That was why a dozen sharp-shooters, (armed with confiscated Hydra laser-casters that wouldn't be missed from storage), were placed on the rooftops, ready to blow the demon back to hell.

Moronobu wrinkled his nose as the smell of the alley continued to assault his nose. He checked his watch for the seventh timein the last three minutes, and saw it was the exact time for the trade-off seconds before something came crashing down on top of the trash can next to him.

He glanced towards where the object had landed, and the blood drained from his face as he saw that it was a human hand.

Moronobu looked up, and saw a wave of human body parts falling from the sky like confetti. Though he couldn't see any faces through his panic, the Intelligence Analyst knew immediately that the bodies now falling were those of the men he'd hired.

He ran towards the mouth of the alley, the safe return of his only son now forgotten. He was within three feet of escape but forced himself to a sudden stop when an impossibly sharp blade appeared in front of his path.

"Mr. Narato, I believe we have business to discuss."

Mr. Narato paled as an albino man in a well tailored suit, sun glasses and pitch black hair that flowed past his shoulders.

"Gorgon…I…please understand!" Mr. Narato broke out into a cold sweat, keenly aware of the severed limbs scattered in the alley behind him, and just how close the blade that done it all was to his throat. Only a few stray specks of blood betrayed the fact that sword had done the deed, otherwise it gleamed perfectly in the light of the midday sun. Given the sheer number of people killed, Mr. Narato couldn't understand how it remained so impossibly clean, and certainly had no desire to learn firsthand.

"You brought insurance. Understandable and commendable as you know now how serious I am," Gorgon said in a polite, business tone, "now that that foolishness is behind us, I trust you are ready to make our exchange?"

Mr. Narato looked the briefcase that had clutched in his hand, and knew that the moment he set it down, his career would be over. Even if he was spared a ridiculous jail sentence (that he knew he deserved), he knew his employers would blacklist him without a second thought. His only consolation was the fact the information he was handing over had nothing to do with Japan, but with a monster who deserved to be Gorgon's victim.

"My son," Mr. Narato set the suitcase down, "hand him over. Alive, as promised."

"Of course. I was actually impressed you specified alive," Gorgon remarked, "I know of far too many who seek refuge in the wording of an agreement, not the spirit, and call it honor. Akeno, your father has secured your release."

"Oh, thank Kami you're unhurt!" Mr. Narato embraced his son, and was so relieved to see his son alive that he didn't notice how he was wearing an all white uniform, or how his son looked at him through cold, emotionless eyes.

"You shouldn't have made me feel so ashamed of who I am," Akeno said flatly.

Mr. Narato looked down, and saw his son's arm sticking into his chest, and could feel his son's fingers with each beat of his heart, just before they closed.

"Make sure to hide the body properly," Gorgon strolled over and picked up the suitcase, "we can't chance discovery this early. When you're done with that, head back to the compound."

Gorgon held the suitcase carefully, as if it were made of delicate glass. The contents were easily the most important find yet.

"We have history to make."

_Force Works, in transit_

Mirage and Arsenal sat at the controls of the Stealthwing, in sync but in perfect silence. Danielle fought the urge to glance over. Lately, her relationship with Arsenal had been on and off. He seemed interested in her earlier in the week, but lately he'd been finding every little excuse to avoid her.

Danielle sighed, and wished she had a relationship like the one Namorita and Rich had. Easy, confident, just _there _for one another at all times. She saw the two sitting side by side, his hand over hers. The two were having a serious discussion, but Danielle saw how the two found strength in one another.

_What is wrong with me that I can't find a relationship like that_? Dani sighed. With a heavy heart, she pushed the thought out of her head, glanced towards Arsenal, and then turned her full attention to the instruments. When all else failed, being professional made Mirage's churning emotions into a sea of calm.

"I should have done something," Namorita muttered as she clenched her fists, "John was such a nice guy! If someone was just there for him…!"

"There for what?" Rich asked.

"I don't know…"

"Exactly!" snapped Richard Rider, "for all we know, he's off his gourd because of some crazy lab accident, alien meteor or bad beer!"

"…bad beer?"

Rich shrugged, "Hey, in our line of work, we've seen weirder. The point is, there's no way you could have know he needed help then. Focus on knocking sense into him now, okay?"

Namorita chuckled despite herself, "You make it sound so easy."

"Yeah well, I'm smart enough to know it ain't," Rich replied with a heavy sigh, "but there wasn't anything you could have done, babe. We don't even know why he want Darth Vader, so it's a little early to say you screwed up, don't you think?"

"I think we're going to find out," Arsenal deadpanned. He pointed ahead at the Empire State University, and the energy field that was slowly creeping into a dome around the entire school.

"Arsenal…!"

"Got it," Arsenal threw the controls forward, and sent the Stealthwing hurtling towards the slowly closing breach in the field.

"No, Bobby, wait!" Mirage shouted, but by then it was too late.

The Stealthwing shot forward, and the front section just barely squeezed through the narrow gap.

Unfortunately, that was all that was able to make it through the force-field. The Stealthwing's fifty foot wingspan, engines and a full inch of steel was sheared off, like skin off an orange and the once high tech aircraft felt like a cruise missile than the multi-million dollar aircraft it had been only moments before.

"Nova!" Mirage shouted, though she needn't have bothered.

The Human Rocket blasted out of his chair and within seconds was at the nose of the fatally wounded aircraft. He caught the aircraft in his arms effortlessly, and then braced himself. The ship's out of control fall became a swift but steady descent. Nova set the damaged aircraft down on the lawn gently.

"What the hell was that?" Mirage demanded as she unstrapped herself and turned towards Arsenal.

"That was me getting us inside before the force-field closed!" Arsenal snapped, "I thought that's what you wanted me to do!"

"No, I wanted you to pull up while our flyers got out!" Mirage shouted as she and the team exited the mangled craft, "Vibraxis can phase through the shield, Sabre could dig a tunnel in seconds, Namorita can punch through the dirt like it like it was Styrofoam! Even if we got through, where the hell were we supposed to land? We'd have slammed into the other side!"

"Look, I'm sorry, I screwed up, okay!" Arsenal snapped, "get off my back, it's not like I was trying to kill us!"

"Could have fooled me!"

"Excuse me," Pulsar cleared his throat, and Force Works turned their attention towards the Star Powered villain and his posse. And standing next to the young villain, Namorita recognized, was the school dean, Howard Parker, his hands bound in solid yellow energy, "can you guys hurry it up? We're kind of on a clock here, you know."

"Nova, Tarene, handle Pulsar. Everyone else, you know what to do," Mirage growled.

Though he was faster, Nova let Tarene take the take the lead. Pulsar stood there smirking, surrounded by a force-field strong enough to repel the entire United States navy, and just shook his head as the young Goddess pulled back her mace and smashed him across the chest.

The scene was almost comical, as the ground shook from the force of the blow, and Pulsar vanished in the blink of an eye, leaving only a trail of smoke as proof he was ever there. Nova shot after the villain's hurtling form, still shielded but very much surprised by Tarene's sheer power. Pulsar slammed into his own force-field, and Nova let loose a blast of energy from his hands, pinning the villain to the energy field.

_Just hope the others can back us up soon_, Nova thought to himself, _because our luck ain't gonna hold out much longer._

"Bring it, you stupid little punks!" Neutron Bum spat as he unleashed a wave of atomic energy.

"It shall be brought indeed!" Vibraxis countered as he unleashed his sonic energy, blunting the onslaught. But the Wakandian Warrior knew he wouldn't last long, as beads of sweat began pouring down his face. His vibrations were deflecting the majority of the energy, what little bit that remained was enough to sear his lungs.

"I got nuclear fire in my belly, boy," smirked the radioactive veteran, "you think you can equal that?"

"Easily," Vibraxis coughed, "I have friends."

Arsenal slapped Neutron Bum in the back of the head, and the older man fell unconscious in seconds.

"I give up, I give up!" Max Hampton threw his arms up in surrender at the sight of X-Treme and his many, many blades.

"Hands down and behind your back," X-Treme ordered.

"Not again," Max whimpered, as X-Treme bound his hands behind his back with plastic riot ties. If Max flexed his muscles, he'd break through them in a second, but the young man was too brow beaten to try.

"Technocrat, where's our third?" Mirage asked, a psychic arrow in her bow.

Technocrat nodded to his right, and Mirage released her arrow. Pulsar's main assistant, Reflection, cried out as the arrow struck her, and she suddenly became visible again.

"Damn, could this guy have gotten a lamer crew?" Sabre smirked.

"It's not over yet," X-Treme pointed up, where Pulsar was battling back and forth with Nova and Tarene.

"Um, excuse me?" Everyone turned their attention to Dean Parker, who held up his energy-cuffed hands, "could I get some assistance, please?"

"Just one moment," Technocrat formed a dozen sensors into his hands, and began scanning the energy cuffs, "hmm, impressive. A perfectly contained energy field that could flatten five city blocks if not properly deactivated."

"Oh God!" shrieked Dean Parker

"That's why I intend to deactivate properly," Taki said with a roll of his eyes, "I don't suppose you could tell us why he's decided to attack the college and take you hostage, in particular?"

"That's…a confidential matter regarding student records," Dean Parker said quickly.

Technocrat looked at the Dean with a raised eye-brow, "Really? Do you really think that now is the best time to respect student confidentiality?"

"All you need to know is that boy is insane!" snapped the Dean, "he could kill us all!"

"He's not evil!" Namorita shouted. She grabbed the Dean by his collar and looked him straight in the eyes, her hot breath washing across his face, "I've been in enough board meetings to recognize an evasion when I hear it! Now tell us what you know, or Neptune help you…!"

There was a loud sonic boom, and the gathered heroes looked up to see that Pulsar was now the only force in the sky.

"Lets hope your hunch pans out, Namorita," Sabre grunted as she braced herself, "because otherwise we are so boned."

_Minutes Earlier_

Nova slammed his fist into a wall of hyper-gravity, inches from Pulsar's smirking face.

"So you would be 'Nita's one concession to the stupid blond stereotype," Pulsar asked, "some dumb jock."

"He's not a jock!" Tarene shouted as she came rocketing down from below. Her war mallet struck Pulsar's shields, and the villain felt his teeth rattle.

Pulsar released a burst of light, blinding the two heroes, and shot backwards, putting some distance between him and them.

"I don't know what you're trying to accomplish here, but you have to know we're going to stop you," Nova said.

"I know you'll try," Pulsar replied, "but you need to face facts. I can control the four fundamental forces of the whole universe!"

"And wouldn't it just suck if I could do the same," asked the Human Rocket, "good thing I'm channeling Nova force."

Pulsar didn't have time to so much as blink in response as Nova unleashed a gravimetric pulse. The wave of gravity interacted with Pulsar's own shields. The effect was like hitting clay with a deluge of water, and Pulsar's shields diluted to the point of almost non-existence.

Nova forced his way through, and grabbed Pulsar by the wrists.

"Okay John, now we're going to talk this out like hero to supervillain."

"Do you really think that this is that simple?" growled Pulsar, "or do you just want it to be?"

"If I wanted easy, I would have left this team and never looked back," Nova replied, "your first attack, you took precautions to prevent injuries. So I know this is more than a power kick!"

"Do you have a point?" Pulsar grunted, as Nova applied more force to his wrists. The young genius had designed a dozen defense mechanisms into his suit, but none of them were designed to be used this close. When all was said and done, the young genius was still only human, and Nova could crush tanks with his bare hands.

"End this now, before anyone gets killed," Nova pleaded, "whatever's wrong, let us help you."

"Sorry Nova, I really am," Pulsar smiled confidently, "but a true actor would never stop a play so close to the climax!"

Pulsar activated an emergency circuit, and Nova found himself blasted with enough energy to equal a small solar flare. The Man Called Nova was blown backwards, unable to stop himself, while beads of sweat dripped down Pulsar's face. His shields were good, but underestimating his own power by a single decimal point was enough to make him feel like he was in the middle of a bonfire and singe his eyebrows.

"That's enough of that!" Tarene shouted, as her hammer crackled with lightning.

"Go ahead and try it," Pulsar smirked knowingly, "I control the four fundamental forces of the universe, kiddo. That includes electricity, so you just think twice before…"

Lightning struck the neophyte villain from every direction, and when it was over Pulsar struggled to stay conscious. The programming in his suit was all that kept him aloft, and the white hot anger that lurked beneath if the surface of his heart gave him focus.

"Good shot," Pulsar coughed, "now it's my turn. The earth revolves at over seven thousand miles per hour."

Nova heard Pulsar's bland statement of fact, and his eyes went wide.

"John you bastard, don't you dare!"

Pulsar sent a stray command through his armor, and for a split second gravity around Tarene was completely severed. The young Goddess was pitched skyward like a lightning bolt, with such terrible speeds, that the brief seconds she stayed in earth's atmosphere the friction created a white hot flame around her.

Nova watched in sheer terror as Tarene hurtled away.

"Can she breath in space? Because…" Nova vanished in a sonic boom, "…damn, and I had the perfect simile prepared too."

Pulsar shrugged at the villainy lost, and lowered himself down to ground level. He soon saw that Force Works was waiting for him, and his assistants were all on the ground, unconscious. Luckily, Dean Parker hadn't made it far.

"I feel like I should be disappointed in my minions," Pulsar said evenly as his feet touched the earth once more, "but truth be told I don't think I could do much better in their place."

"John, please, let us help you!" Namorita begged, "whatever happened, we'll do everything we can to make it right!"

"You can't make right years of eating trash, years of scraping by, of abject humiliation," Pulsar voice was white hot, laced with venom, "but I am certainly going to try. Step aside, Force Works. I want Dean Parker, and you can't stop me. I'd just as soon not hurt friends of a friend, if I didn't have to."

"Bring it!" Arsenal threw his arms outward, unsheathing his bone claws while his eyes glowed crimson red, brimming with energy, "we can take you!"

Pulsar rolled his eyes, and just snapped his fingers. A wave of solid energy exploded out of the villain, and knocked over every member of Force Works as if they were just cardboard cut-out hit by a stiff wind. Dean Parker closed his eyes as he saw the energy coming at him, but to his shock only felt a mild warmth wash over his skin.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Force works sprawled out on the grass of his college, struggling to get to their feet. They were conscious, but he could tell they wouldn't be moving soon. And he saw Pulsar hovering several inches off the ground, smiling at him.

"John please, don't hurt me!" Parker begged, "I never meant for this to happen!"

"Dean Parker, be responsible," Pulsar gently floated towards the Administrator, "I'm controlling an experimental star contained in a pocket dimension, controlled via a neuro-mesh composite nervous system that allows me to control the four fundamental forces of the universe with precision lasers would envy.

"Anyone of my inventions could earn me a Nobel Prize, but at the moment, all it means for you is that if I wanted to hurt you, I wouldn't even have to be in the same state," Pulsar slapped his hand on Dean Parker's shoulder, and the man jumped as if he'd been shocked, "so relax. What happens next will be intensely uncomfortable for you, but not the least bit cliché."

Dean Parker's face went white as he felt Pulsar spread a thin layer of electromagnetic energy across his body. Before Dean Parker knew what was happening, he was surrounded by a silver glow.

"John, stop…," Namorita forced herself up, "don't do this!"

"'Nita, stop being a drama queen," Pulsar said as he shook his head, "Now Dean Parker, before we start, I want you to remember the very real power I wield. The unconscious super-humans littering your campus are proof of that. If there's some random act of violence I need to commit to finally convince you to concede to my demands, just say so."

"No, that won't be necessary," Dean Parker said through clattering teeth.

"Are you sure? Because word has it there's a fraternity or two you're not fond of. I won't tell anyone, villain's honor!"

"Just do it already!" Dean Parker forced himself to say, unable to accept that this was his last day on earth. He couldn't believe that day that started out so ordinary would end with him disintegrated or worse, at the hands of a former student turned supervillain!

"Oh relax," Pulsar said calmly, "I'm not here to kill anyone, and that includes you. No, you don't get off that easy. Now, lets begin!"

Pulsar clapped his hands, and out of thin air a dozen copies of Dean Parker and Pulsar appeared over the campus, include one some twenty feet tall, standing over them.

"Greetings students of Empire State University, my name is John Virgil, AKA Pulsar, AKA the person responsible for the force-field around the campus and reason why you're not in class right now," Pulsar explained evenly, "I just need a few minutes of your time to right a terrible injustice. You may recognize the man next to me, Dean Parker. Say hello to your student body, Dean Parker."

"Students, please remain calm," Dean Parker said, like an automated warning. Panic stricken, he embraced protocol like a security blanket, "we hope to resolve this situation quickly and peacefully."

"You know, official responses are never reassuring," Pulsar observed, "but you're ultimately correct. I'm not here for bloodshed, I'm not in the mood and it's really cliché. As it so happens, Dean Parker, I simply want one thing."

Dean Parker felt his throat run dry.

"Explain to the student body why I was expelled," Pulsar said calmly. He channeld a small but visible amount of power into his gauntlet, "I hereby waive all student confidentiality matters."

"You were expelled…," Dean Parker swallowed a lump in his throat, "for violating the school's Code of Conduct Policy, specifically the endangering behavior policy."

"You've got the broad picture, good, good, now narrow it down."

"I…I don't know what you mean," Dean Parker.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Pulsar growled, "don't test my patience. Start at the beginning, and leave out a detail at your own peril.

Dean Parker suddenly felt the gaze of each and every one of his students. Being at the mercy of a former student somehow didn't make him nearly as self conscious as what he was about to confess to his entire student body.

"We'd been informed by a local Emergency Room that you had checked yourself in for having suicidal thoughts," Dean Parker said with a heavy sigh.

"Schizophrenia," Pulsar confessed, "I could have sworn the number six was telling me to hurt myself. And trust me when I say that ignoring insanity doesn't help solve the problem. Go on, Dean. You left out one last detail."

"What…what do you…"

Pulsar channeled just a small fraction of his power into his fist, and Dean Parker knew there wasn't any getting around it.

"And when were my expulsion papers delivered?"

"…the next day, while you were still in the emergency room."

"So, to summarize for everyone," Pulsar began, "I displayed signs of mental illness, sought appropriate medical treatment and for that I was expelled from college. That's a lesson they won't teach you in class!"

"Can you blame us! Dean Parker snapped, without thinking, "this attack clearly shows how insane you are!"

"Oh Dean," Pulsar chuckled, "if I was off my medication, I'd be a helpless bundle on the ground, hallucinating that abstract concepts have come to kill me. No, not allowing you to get away with punishing me because of my disease, showing you the power I now command, is an act of sanity. As it what will happen next."

"Damn it John, don't!" Namorita shouted.

Pulsar turned to the Dean, energy still flowing through each hand. He raised his gauntlets, took aim, and gave Dean Parker just enough time to scream in a girlish tone before unleashing a bolt of energy.

Dean Parker blinked, as he realized he was still alive. He looked at his wrists, and saw that they were no longer bound by solid energy.

"Sometimes, the most effective use of power is not to use it," Pulsar said simply, "but I think that in the next few days, when your expulsion policies come under scrutiny, you may wish I had killed you, instead of simply revealing to the world what a sickening coward you are."

An arrow flew past Pulsar's ear, and he spun around to see Mirage, Arsenal and Sabre on their feet, tense and ready for action.

"Thanks for not killing everyone," Mirage said, "but you still have a lot to answer for. If you surrender, I'm certain things can be sorted out with a minimum of jail time."

"No, no we won't be doing that," Pulsar pointed his hand towards his fallen teammates, and out of nowhere several small orbs of light floated up from their persons, "we'll be leaving, only I have to refuse your kind offer of tracking devises."

And in a burst of light, they were gone.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Dean Parker demanded, "what kind of heroes are you! He could have killed everyone!"

"He could crack the planet in half if he wanted," Mirage replied, "and we're working on stopping him. Now shut the hell up and let me…!"

"Where is that damn bastard! I'm going to tear his throat out his ass!"

Mirage looked up, and saw Nova floating down, with an unconscious Tarene in his arms.

"Neptune, is she okay?" asked Namorita.

"No thanks to your friend!" Nova spat, "you promised us it wouldn't come to this! I barely got to her in time!"

"He could have destroyed this place with a thought!" Namorira defended.

"Is that somehow supposed to make things better?" Nova asked sarcastically, "because from where I'm standing, he plenty of damage!"

"Enough!" Mirage shouted, "the fight's over. Now lets see if we have a chance to actually end this before this situation gets out of control, agreed?"

The two lovers just nodded silently. Mirage gave them a wary look, before she tapped her communicator.

"Wolfsbane, what's the situation?"

"The situation is that ye need to contact Blink on the bloody radio!" Wolfsbane said both aloud, and via the psi-link she shared with Mirage when shape shifted.

Several miles away, Mirage smiled and turned to Adam Sol, X-Treme, "Rahne's a little tense about flying solo. Thought you said she'd do okay."

"Everyone's nervous their first solo," X-Treme countered, "she should count herself lucky. My first flight I smacked a Holy meteor and nearly lost an engine. She'll be fine. Provided she gets good directions."

"Leftish a little bit," Charlie Burlingame, AKA Charcoal, rubbed his temple as he concentrated, "no wait, too far! Go right three feet!"

"We're flying over a hundred miles per hour!" Wolfsbane snapped.

"So?"

"So that means an inch means we could be off-course by miles!" Wolfsbane explained. She didn't mean to be so angry, but this was her first time flying solo. In the past, Adam had given her lessons

"…that depends how you define success," Blink reported from her chair in the co-pilot's seat.

Blink, Charcoal and Wolfsbane were in Force Works' spare aircraft, and deliberately hung back six miles. Mirage knew that Pulsar was smart enough to expect tracking devises, so they had to get clever.

Luckily, Charcoal had explained long ago that he would track the different parts of his transformed body for miles and miles. According to him, it was how he tracked Hawkeye when he wanted to join the Thunderbolts, and later how they tracked the Masters of Evil to their lair. Mirage figured that if it was good enough for Hawkeye, it was good enough for her. And so Charcoal broke off a few bits, and gave them to X-Treme to plant when he was placing the bugs.

"…but we're following them. They're a little blurry on the sensors, but they're there."

"I can feel them slowing down…they stopped!" Charlie shouted.

"Rahne, pull us up," Blink ordered, "we should be invisible, but I don't want to take chances. I'm going to take a look with the cameras."

"Rahne says we got their hideout," Mirage reported.

"So we got the bastard," Arsenal asked.

"Do we have a plan that isn't us getting our asses kicked?" Sabre asked.

"Dani, please, let me settle this peacefully," Namorita pleaded, "he didn't hurt anyone here, just like I said he wouldn't!"

"But he didn't surrender," Mirage countered, "he's got something more planned, we both know it. Sorry, 'Nita, but if your friend has anything more to say, he's going to have to do it from behind bars."

"Umm, Dani…?" Blink radioed.

The young teleporter looked out the side of the craft, and was completely baffled by what she saw on her screen. It wasn't as though she didn't recognize the style of building, and the aircraft's outboard cameras easily read the sign identification, but reading 'Avenal State Prison' didn't help her confusion one bit.

"He's already them…!"

Next Issue: Force Works must sneak into an overcrowded prison and overpower a villain with the strength of a miniature star. What could be easier?


	41. National Sanity Part 3

**Marvel 2000 Presents**

**Force Works 37**

"**National Sanity."**

**Part 3**

_The Work Place, Metro City_

"So the bad guy's holed up in a prison?" Nova rubbed his chin, "that's certainly different. Usually we have to punt their ass there first."

For the past several days, Force Works had been fighting a new villain who identified himself as Pulsar, and his small team of superhumans. In two battles, the villain taunted the heroes with his location, explaining with a mocking smile that he was holed up in a state asylum. Now that they learned he was actually using a California prison as his hideout, Nova had to admit he was impressed, and a little confused.

The entire team was gathered in their main conference room, as they tried to brainstorm a way to invade a prison without warning possibly the most powerful enemy they'd ever fought.

"Thought he said he was in a loony bin," Charcoal stated.

"Because villains never lie," Sabre quipped as she rolled her eyes.

"The number of people in the state prisons with mental illness has quadrupled in the last several years," Technocrat explained, "it keeps in his stated assault on the United States mental health care system."

"Or lack thereof," Namorita supplied bitterly.

"Why can't we have regular villains who just leave like, riddles or something?" Charcoal asked.

"The real question is how is he doing this?" X-Treme stated, "I think the authorities would know if one of their prisons was just taken over by someone."

"That's a good question," Technocrat said, "one I have no idea how to answer. I called the prison pretending to be a reporter interested in setting up an interview with one of the more famous prisoners. I was given the run around for a bit, but they agreed to let me visit next week."

"So whatever they're planning, it'll happen soon," Arsenal sighed, "great."

"So lets hit the bastards hard and fast!" Sabre snapped.

"Agreed, we should charge the front gates and put an end to his insanity!" Vibraxis slammed his fist on the table, "I volunteer to lead the charge!"

Moonstar and Nova gave the Wakandian Warrior a simultaneous 'Are you serious' look.

"Yeah well, the light brigade is currently unavailable," Mirage deadpanned, "I'd rather approach this more carefully. There are too many ways this can go wrong."

"Should we contact the West Coast Avengers?" Wolfsbane asked, "we worked well wit' them before."

"Probably not a good idea," Nova replied, "we need a soft approach with this, and bringing in another team might screw that up. And if…"

"More like when," Sabre muttered.

"If," Nova repeated, with emphasize, "it goes wrong, we need coordination if we're going to stand a chance."

"And they're on another mission," Charcoal deadpanned.

"And they're on another mission."

"Anyways," Mirage continued, "we're going to try to hit them early. So I'm going to have to ask everyone to turn in early tonight. There's a three hour time difference between us and Pulsar that we can use to our advantage. We'll go in light, see if we can't catch them napping."

"Let me guess, I get stuck with the stealth part," X-Treme sighed. It wasn't that he didn't respect the wisdom of such a decision, he was the best trained at infiltration, after all. But at the same time, he didn't relish leading a small team against someone who effortlessly commanded the full power of a star.

"Oh, that's going to be a surprise," Mirage smiled, "anyways, that's the plan as it stands now. Nova, Hoffman and I will come up with something more detailed. You guys get dinner and please, try to be in bed early. I want to get the jump on them, and I can't do that if we just as tired as them."

"Man, I bet Spider-Man gets to stay up past eleven," Charcoal grumbled as the meeting broke up, "a bed time, school, homework, what is this, real life?"

Rahne swallowed nervously as the meeting broke up. She walked over to Adam, and wrapped her arm around his.

"Adam, uhh…still up for dinner tonight?" Rahne asked, trying to sound innocent as possible, of which of course made her sound as anything but. Adam gave her a curious look.

"Yeah, of course. Why, did you want to go some place different ?" Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually," Rahne lowered her voice, even though the closest teammate was fifteen feet down the hall, "tonight, would it be alright if we…slept together?"

Adam tried to keep the surprise off his face. His relationship with Rahne hadn't progressed much into the physical arena.

"Just sleep!" Rahne snapped quickly, her face quickly racing to match her red hair, "in the same bed. Not sex…not yet. Would that be…okay?"

"You're not going to find many men who'd say no."

_Quickly leaving Japanese Airspace_

Akemi Ito shook like a madman in his bonds, terror pushing his exhausted body past its limits.

Ironically, the young boy thought he'd already experienced the most terrifying moment of his life, that of coming out to his parents that he was a mutant. That was a nerve wracking experience, like a test that was impossible to study for, and to his shock and relief passed with little fanfare. His parents quietly assured him that they loved him regardless, they had dinner and that was that. In the end, revealing himself to his parents caused less drama than his last exam.

Akemi couldn't believe how easily he dodged most issues associated with being a mutant. He was certain that his ancestors were somehow smiling down on him.

At least, up until five hours ago.

W hole team of black clad men ambushed him as he was walking home, listening to his music while sipping soda. With clockwork efficiency, they pulled the teenager into an alley, slapped metal cuffs on him that rendered his mutant ability to control plastics useless, and threw him into a van before Akemi even worked out that he was being kidnapped. The young teenager tried to fight, but as when he felt a slight jab in his arm, he was out like a light.

When Akemi awoke, he felt a vibration that he immediately recognized as that of a plane engine. Not only that, but the young mutant could hear several people casually conversing in a language he couldn't understand, but recognized as Korean. Their conversation couldn't have been more terrifying, as Akemi remembered dozens of news reports over the years about how North Korea would kidnap Japanese citizens to train their spies. It didn't take much imagination to know what they wanted him for.

When he heard the start of a jet engine, Akemi began to struggle manically, as if he was about to thrown into the mouth of hell itself. People from other countries saw the impoverished nation as just another dictatorship, no worse than any other that dotted the Asian continent.

But growing up in Japan, it was impossible not to hear about the whispers, the dark truth. Mass famine, the labor camps, summary executions were no secret to anyone who discussed North Korea. The country was like a deep, dark hole, and he was about to be thrown off the edge.

_The Next Day _

Tarene yawned, and struggled to remain upright in her seat. The entire team had woken up at seven in the morning and then flown to the other side of the country and by the time they'd arrived at Pulsar's hideout, it was five o'clock local time. The jet lag hit the young Goddess hard, and having to listen to her teammates argue didn't help much.

"I still say this is a bad idea," Arsenal said, "splitting the team like this is too risky, at least bring me along!"

"This mission requires stealth," X-Treme replied. He flexed his wrist, and three blades slid into his hand, "hmm, weight's not too bad. Should work out for this mission."

"Hey, stop playing with your new toys and listen," Arsenal snapped, "we'll only get one shot at this, and…!"

"And you need to be our back-up if we miss," X-Treme replied, "suck it up Bobby, somebody has to stand on the bench…"

"Warm the bench," Arsenal corrected.

"…whatever. Anyways, we need someone to bail us out if this plan doesn't work, and you're the best choice," X-Treme explained. He turned and began walking down the ramp, "just hold down the fort, Bobby, and pray we don't need you."

Arsenal snorted at the comment, and crossed his arms in annoyance. With a huff, he turned around and headed back towards the cock-pit. As he went by, Arsenal kicked Tarene's chair as he saw her nodding off.

"At attention, Tarene. We're trying to catch them sleeping, remember?"

It took X-Treme all of fifteen minutes to break into the prison, thanks in large due to the local time. It was too late to be considered morning, yet too early to be considered night. The guards in the tower were barely focused, the cameras weren't positioned to deal with someone who could leap ten feet into the air or let alone handle his speed, and the locks weren't even electronic.

Within three minutes, the Hybrid Warrior managed to comfortably make his way to the prison laundry room, and signal his teammates. Less than a moment later, Blink, Wolfsbane and Vibraxis were in the room with him.

"Anyone order some back-up?" Blink smiled.

"Always glad to have it," X-Treme replied as Vibraxis and Wolfsbane stepped forward, "just remember, I take you. You guys stay frosty, give us two minutes and be ready to move when we get an opening."

X-Treme lead the way, with Wolfsbane close behind and Vibraxis bringing up the rear. They stalked through the jail carefully. X-Treme and Wolfsbane were light of foot, while Vibraxis could absorb any sound created as he shuffled down the long halls.

"Anything, Rahne?" Adam asked, as he watched his girlfriend sniff the air.

"There's something…odd 'bout the air," Wolfsbane explained, "can't place it, but it's making me jus' a little tired. Up ahead, maybe thirty meters or so."

"According to the layout, that should be the cafeteria," X-Treme explained, "I'll take point. Vibraxis, don't do anything I don't tell you to."

"Understood," Vibraxis knew that if he used his powers in a confined space like this, it would announce their presence like an air-siren. The only reason why he was a part of this mission at all was because his powers also enabled him to phase and become invisible.

"X-Treme, if you don't mind, I have a question," Vibraxis said, "I took the liberty of reading your file. It indicated that you had the ability to incapacitate an enemy simply by drawing blood."

"It's a little more complicated than that. I could electrify certain parts of a person's blood, basically boiling them alive," X-Treme replied, "I never liked doing it, to be honest. Too sadistic. If your next question is why I don't use it more often, it's because Taki found that I'd been using it incorrectly, and ran the risk of inflicting serious damage."

"Incorrectly? And if you used your 'burning' powers correctly?"

X-Treme gave both Wolfsbane and Vibraxis a cocky smirk.

"That's for me to know, and you to discover."

Wolfsbane smirked, "Adam, it goes 'That's for me to know, and you to find out'."

"Uhh, that's how it's said in Shi'ar," Adam defended quickly. He then nodded towards the cafeteria doors, "I'll go first, then Wolfsbane, and Vibraxis bring up the rear. No surprises until things look tight."

His teammates nodded, and X-Treme pushed the door open and stepped through. Though he was on guard, X-Treme didn't expect any trouble. He couldn't hear anyone inside, or see anyone through the windows of the food. There were more than a few odd scents that refused to be sorted, but that was to be expected from a large room where hundreds ate daily.

So when he threw open the door, the last thing he expected to see a skinny young man with large rimmed glasses, in a black bodysuit, laced with silver circuits across the top and sleeveless trench coat, supervising a half dozen felons as they loaded boxes through a portal.

"Hello," the young man said calmly, as if the three had just walked into a used book store, "my name is Ninjato. Can I help you?"

Tarene paced back and forth inside Force Works' aircraft, arms crossed. She kicked some imaginary can every now and then in frustration, but otherwise she simply went back and forth in the small craft.

Charcoal tried to ignore at first, focusing on his reading assignment. Mr. Anderson was a scary guy when he wanted to be, and Charlie was pretty sure that Dani would forgive him for using his powers to defend against a High School English teacher. Everyone else could ignore Tarene, so why couldn't he?

Because she's my friend, Charcoal finally told himself as he closed his book.

"So you wanna talk, or continue the cliché?" Charcoal asked.

"…do you know what it's like not to trust your own mind?" Tarene asked softly.

"Not really."

"I do," Tarene confessed, "when the team first rescued me, I couldn't remember anything about my past. I didn't think about it much, because it was just too scary. What if I was some wacko they just gave powers to, or some machine? Dani, Richie, the only thing that helped me keep sane was the fact that even if I couldn't trust my mind, I could trust my friends."

"How does that relate to this Pulsar jerk?"

"Because all he wants to do is call attention to mental health issues? So why does he have to go about it in the stupidest way possible!" Tarene asked rhetorically, "it's like he wants people to ignore him!"

"It's probably 'cause he's so swept up in his own power," Charcoal answered, "I mean, this guy's in a weight class all his own. I guess he thinks that peaceful protests would be a waste."

"Probably doesn't even care that he's dragging down his friends along with his cause," Tarene grumbled, "I think…"

"Tarene, Charcoal," Arsenal said quickly, "we got trouble."

_Several minutes earlier _

"Hold," X-Treme said as he held up a clenched fist, and looked towards his teammates. He looked at Ninjato, "who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"You know my name already," the young man adjusted his glasses, pushing them up the bridge of his nose, "and I'm simply here acting as an expert consultant. You would be surprised how difficult it is to assume complete control of a prison without raising suspicion. But my employer was interested in Pulsar's little experiment, and bade me to assist him. Now that his mission is reaching its climax, I will be taking my leave."

"You talk too much," Vibraxis remarked, "for this Wakandian warrior has no intention of allowing you to simply leave unmolested!"

Vibraxis raised his hands with the intention of releasing the frightening power contained within his body, only for the world to suddenly increase in weight all around him. X-Treme and Wolfsbane were brought low only moments later, by heavy gravity that laughed at their super strength.

"Now now, I'm afraid you don't have time for bit players," Pulsar smirked as he strode into the room, "not when we're approaching the reveal of this little drama."

"He loves the sound of his own voice more than Taki and Vibraxis combined," Wolfsbane growled.

Pulsar stood in front of the heroes, arms folded behind his back. Neutron Bum and Max Hampton were on his left, and the sole female member of his little group, Reflection, was on his right.

"Ninjato, thank you for your assistance. Best be on your way," Pulsar remarked. The mysterious man bowed politely, and the moment he was through the portal, it disappeared, "Good help is so hard to find, but when it find you, it's amazing."

"We're very happy for you," X-Treme grunted. With a tremendous amount of willpower, he forced himself into a kneeing position, only to have the weight pressing down on his shoulders to double.

"It appears that I'm not the only drama fan here," Pulsar rolled his eyes as he increased the pressure, "I'm sure you are very bad ass, but gravity simply isn't something you can kung fu to death."

"No," X-Treme forced out through clenched teeth, "but it's pretty easy to distract the idiot controlling it."

Pulsar's eyes went wide, as Kymaera, Mirage, Technocrat appeared out of nowhere. Mirage struck Reflection with one of her psychic arrows, while Technocrat blasted both Max and Neutron Bum into submission.

Pulsar readied a blast of electromagnetic energy, powerful enough to render them all unconscious within seconds, when he felted his automated alarms blaring.

In the blink of an eye, Nova was behind him, with some sort of circuit covered spike in hand. The Human Rocket brought it crashing down, but moments before it pierced Pulsar's harness, his hand stopped.

"Clever," Pulsar smiled, "let me guess, Wittman anti-gravity mixed in with preprogrammed nanites for automatic shutdown."

"And misdirection."

Pulsar didn't have time to so much as raise his eyebrow at X-Treme before the alien warrior unleashed six throwing blades. The EM powered villain instinctively tried to bring up a shield, only to see the blades effortlessly pass through his defenses and slice into his harness, just as Nova took advantage of his distraction, and drove the spike into Pulsar's harness.

The effects were almost instantaneous. Pulsar had designed his harness to allow him to control the power of a miniature sun contained in a pocket dimension, and with such finesse that he could play a game of chess by manipulating gravity from three blocks away.

Though he shielded his body from the radiation his invention produced, it never occurred to him to shield the devise itself from that same energy. While manipulating all that energy, his star-harness lit was lit up like a neon sign for anyone with advanced enough sensors and intelligence.

And as it so happened, Technocrat had both.

The harness shut down within seconds, and Nova tore it of off Pulsar like it was wrapping paper.

"Hope you have a spare, because this one is toast," Nova commented as he dropped the now useless pieces of circuits and metal to the floor.

"I do, actually," Pulsar said with a silly grin, before Nova grabbed him by the back of his neck, and reminded the young genius of his super strength.

"It's over, John," Kymaera said, her voice laced with pain and regret, "if you surrender, we may be able to convince the authorities to offer a reduced sentence."

"Start with talking about who the hell that guy who just left was," Nova demanded.

"Oh, this is rich," Pulsar's smile just refused to fade, "I planned on a scorched earth policy, and you deliver yourselves to me with no effort on my part. God, that's symmetry! No wonder there are so many villains!"

"Damn it John, this isn't funny!" Namorita snapped. She scooped her former Classmate up by his chin, "you've endangered hundreds and done Neptune only knows what! If you don't start cooperating, I will tear you limb from limb myself!"

"I doubt that," Pulsar said smugly.

"Save your breath," Mirage sighed, "I've seen that look before, though it was on someone a little more dignified. Self righteous bastard called Magneto."

For the first time since they'd met him, Pulsar's arrogant façade disappeared, replaced with a scowl of disgust.

"I am nothing, nothing like that madman! What I'm doing is meant…"

"…to show the world the error of their way," Mirage finished, "and of course, the use of force is justified by the immediate need for action. Heard it before, not impressed."

"Well, if we had more time, I'd debate that," John huffed, "but your time, as cliché as it sounds, has run out."

"What are you tal…" Kymaera suddenly felt dizzy, and began seeing two of John. Without realizing it, she dropped Pulsar, and covered her ears as she began to hear a terrible, screeching noise.

"Boy, I'd like to take credit for the perfect timing, but…"

Pulsar brushed some small specks of metal off his shoulders, as his smirked returned to his face. The members of Force works were all struggling to stand, barely able to think a coherent thought, let alone raise a hand to stop him. In just minutes, they'd…

"Oh Holy crap."

Pulsar's eyes became like saucers. In just minutes, he wouldn't want to be alone, unarmed in the same room as these people. He ran towards his spare equipment like his life depended on it.

Which, coincidentally, it did.

"That's…not a good picture," Blink remarked.

Blink, Arsenal, Sabre, Tarene and Charcoal watched as hundreds of former inmates began to pour out the front door of the building, and began tearing at the first fence that kept them safely locked away from the world. There were at least two more between them and freedom, but it was obvious to anyone watching that those meager defenses wouldn't last long. Especially given the fact that several guards were part of the mob, all equally eager to spill out into the world and do God only knew what.

"It's like something out of 28 Days Later," Charcoal said, his voice trembling despite the fact he was shifted into his super dense form. Zombies still invoked a primal fear inside his heart, even though he was currently inedible.

"I contacted the State police, but it will be a while before they get here," Arsenal said.

"So what do we do, Bobby?" Tarene asked.

"We…we should wait for word from Dani," Arsenal replied nervously, "for all we know, these people are escaping a dangerous situation."

"If that were true, they would have radioed us!" Blink snapped, "if you won't do something, I will! Charcoal, light a small fire in front of those prisoners! If they're still scared of fire, we can use that to contain them. Sabre! Circle the prison and see if people are trying to get out some other way! Tarene, get ready to whip up a downpour if these guys don't fear fire enough! Move it people!"

Charcoal ignited, and was preparing to blast into the air when something slammed into him, hard. The former Thunderbolt was hit with such force he dug a three foot deep trench for twenty feet before coming to a halt. Charcoal shook his head, attempting to clear the cobwebs. Because when he thought he'd been nailed by blue and gold missile.

"Oh man," Charlie looked up, and saw a very pissed Nova hovering over him.

"Oh, this is not good."

Blink, Arsenal and the rest saw their teammates, standing on the wrong side of the fence, with looks of blood thirsty rage etched onto their face, as they raced to close the distance between them, all but baying for blood.

"Well," Tarene said, "at least it's not me this time."

Next Issue: Pulsar's plan comes to a climax as Force Works goes to war with itself!


	42. National Sanity Part 4

**oooOOooo**

**Marvel 2000 Presents**

**Force Works 38**

"**National Sanity."**

**Part 4**

_**oooOOooo**_

The Story Thus far: Force Works has been hunting a madman by the name of Pulsar, and the trail has led directly to a California state prison that the villains had co-opted into being his lair. Force Works attempted a covert approach to taking down Pulsar and his men.

Unfortunately, that plan went off the rails, and now one half of Force Works has been turned against the other!

oooOOooo

_California, Avenal State Prison _

Clarice Ferguson, AKA Blink, watched in horror as her teammate Wolfsbane lunged for her throat, ready to tear it into bloody chunks. Luckily, Blink had been trained by Victor Creed in one reality, and the young Scotswoman would never be half as dangerous as him.

"Sorry Rahne," Blink teleported directly above Wolfsbane, and came down on the Lupine Mutant like a sack of bricks feet first, slamming her to the ground, "but I can't be gentle, not with someone like you."

"Blink, heads up!" Charcoal stepped in front of Blink, and several psychic arrows struck his center. To her surprise, Blink saw Charcoal stumble, as if drunk.

"Charcoal, you okay?" Blink wasn't quite certain how Mirage's arrows worked, but she thought they had to at least hit the target's head to have an effect.

"Just…fine," Charcoal grunted. Unknown to either of them, in his superhuman form, Charcoal's mind was distributed all throughout his body. It was what enabled him to reform himself and unfortunately, made him vulnerable to Mirage's powers just long enough for Kymaera to slam into him like a freight train, while Blink barely teleported out of the way in time.

"Die!"

Mirage connected with a solid kick to Blink's back, and the mutant teleporter allowed the momentum to push her forward, and then teleported behind the Team Leader and slammed her foot into Mirage's back.

"Damn it Dani, snap out of it!"

"I'll tear your eyes out!" Mirage replied as she swung a backhand towards Blink's face, and she just barely stepped backwards in time to avoid a snap kick.

"Blink, move!"

Blink heard Sabre, but by the time her mind registered X-Treme's blade about to split her skull in two, it was already too close.

"Gottadoeverythingaroundhere," Sabre muttered as she pulled Blink out of the way. She stopped a short distance away, as Mirage, X-Treme and Wolfsbane looked their direction with a snarl and began stomping towards them.

"Got a plan?" asked Sabre.

"Give me a second," Blink observed the rest of the team, and while they weren't in dire straits, the situation wasn't encouraging. Kymaera was hammering Arsenal, Vibraxis was blasting Charcoal with enough power to crack his otherwise rock-like skin, and Tarene was slugging it out with Nova. Her side didn't look like they were about to lose, but there was still Pulsar and his team to consider. The longer this fight dragged on, the easier it would be for him to either get away and finish his plan, or finish them.

"Excuse me, I might be able to help," suggested a chipper, pleasant voice.

The two mutants looked up, and saw Technocrat hovering above them. His face was a mask of rage, eyes bloodshot. His body shook with fury, restrained by some unseen presence.

"I have first hand data regarding what happened to your teammates," said the voice again, and Blink realized that it was Technocrat's tech-pack that was speaking, "however, you should first defend yourselves…"

"Sabre…"

The Vietnamese Speedster nodded, and raced towards X-Treme, Wolfsbane and Mirage, all the while carefully manipulating the electro-magnetic field that surrounded her body. Sabre sprinted lress than six feet before stopping on a dime. The trio thought they had an easy target, but in seconds were slammed backwards by hurricane force winds that lifted them up and away, as if caught in the jet stream of a plane.

"Alright, I assume that you're some sort of failsafe," Blink said to Technocrat (or, to be more accurate, his backpack), "you got a name?"

"Please call me Wooster," replied the Failsafe, "my designer foresaw instances where someone might attempt to manipulate his mind, and prepared appropriate countermeasures."

Blink sighed in relief, "Oh Thank God. I think we'll need someone with super intelligence to figure this out…"

"I'm afraid that my Designer, in his genius foresight, limited my intelligence," replied Wooster, "he feared creating a rogue AI. I am simply programmed to provide all tactical information possible to members of Force Works, and to obey their instructions."

"That's…" Blink paused, "okay, probably a good idea. Taki's annoying and ruthless enough as is. God only knows what an AI spawned by him would be like. Okay, tell me what happened."

"In laymen's term, the criminal known as Pulsar flooded your teammates with a combination of telepathic rage and lowering of inhibitions via applied electromagnetic energy," Wooster replied, "essentially, they have been telepathically ordered to express their lack of inhibitions as violence. My sensors indicate that the effect is temporary, I can detect it unraveling as we speak, but will not end soon enough."

Blink rubbed her chin and then looked towards Mirage, who was shooting her psychic arrows all over the place in an effort to hit Sabre, "I think I have an idea how we can flush it out of them. Sabre, mirror maneuver with Mirage!"

"Mirror what now?" Sabre ducked as Wolfsbane flew over her, lunging for her throat.

Blink looked up at the sky in exacerbation "Make Mirage's arrows hit our out of control teammates!"

"Oh, okay."

"Not going to happen!" Mirage spat, as she unleashed a barrage of arrows in a desperate attempt to hit Sabre. After several seconds of firing wildly, she stopped to get a breath…and saw Nova, X-Treme, Vibraxis, and Kymaera standing in front of her, clutching their heads, trying to clear the fog.

"You were saying?" Sabre smirked.

Mirage raged as she released another arrow at Sabre. But before Mirage had even pulled back the bow string, Sabre had grabbed Wolfsbane and placed her where Mirage was shooting. The psychic arrow struck the Scottish Werewolf, and through the psi-link the two women shared, Mirage felt the effects too, and clutched her head in pain.

"Do I rock, or do I rock?"

"Excuse me, but we still have Technocrat to cure," Wooster stated, while Taki raged like a rabid dog inside the restraints he ironically created.

"I don't know, I think I like you better than the original," Mirage groaned. Then, with a wicked smile, she took a slow draw, and blasted Technocrat with a psychic arrow. The Young Genius let out a shout of pain, and hovered in midair for a moment, his mind slowly returning.

"What's our status?" Mirage asked.

"Adrift in crap creek," Blink replied, as the other members of the team began to gather round, "you guys went insane, the prison's bleeding criminals and we have no idea where Pulsar is or what he's up to."

"Oh, don't bother yourself."

A wave of intense gravity smashed the heroes to the ground, as Pulsar smugly levitated towards them, like a leaf on the wind.

"This bastard just keeps using the same annoying trick!" Charcoal growled, "quit hitting the A button, you jack ass!"

"Sorry, but I'm afraid that the time for a climatic fight scene has passed," Pulsar clenched his fist, and the entire team was dragged together, regardless of their strength or power. Then, with a snap of his fingers, blue energy bars surrounded them, "now it's time for the climax, only we're going to be a little different and leave the heroes out of it. And Blink, don't even think of teleporting out of this cage."

"You didn't say please," Blink replied, though she held off on teleporting for a moment. History had taught her that, more often than not, villains that were also super geniuses wore a cocky grin for a reason.

"Well no," Pulsar said, "but the energy rings that you see wrapped around you are a form of hyper gravity and are now delicately balanced. A severe spatial distortion, like what's caused when you rend reality for your little teleporting act, and you'll find a few hundred thousand of gravity dropped on this general area. You could escape sure, but the surrounding three miles would be sucked into a black hole. Is that close enough to please?"

"Good enough for me," Sabre mumbled.

Both Tarene and Nova threw themselves at the cage. The Human Rocket slammed his shoulder into the bars, while Tarene cut loose with all her strength, swinging her indestructible mallet with more force and power than she ever dared use on anything living.

"Didn't you just hear what he said?" Arsenal shouted.

"I did," Nova slammed his fist in between the bars of the energy cage, but some invisible force stopped him, "he warned against teleporting, not fists. Besides, I doubt our friend Pulsar would let himself get sucked down a black hole or whatever."

"Well, there really are some brains behind that silly helmet and red star," Pulsar remarked.

"'Nita never had any complaints about the other departments, either," Nova smirked, as he rubbed his sore shoulder.

Pulsar lowered his eyes. He resisted the urge to say something, anything, to deny that he had any feelings of jealousy about Nova's relationship with Namorita.

Then he realized that by saying nothing, he said everything.

"Now, I know leaving the heroes alive is a supervillain cliché, but someone has to explain why I'm doing this," Pulsar explained. He crossed his hands behind back as he mentally issued a series of commands. Force Works watched as Pulsar's team floated through the air towards them, along with a large, studded golden metal globe.

"Everything checked out," stated Reflection.

"Good to know," Pulsar nodded towards Force Works, "thank you, heroes, for acting as a test group. Thanks to your performance, I know my baby is ready to go live."

"I'm guessing that globe he has is why you all attacked us?" Arsenal asked.

"Didn't get a good look while our brains were being scrambled, but that's a safe bet," Nova answered, "also, Technocrat? Your telepathy safeguards need work."

"It wasn't telepathy, it was chemical manipulation," Technocrat defended with a trace of annoyance.

"With a mild emotional directive," Pulsar added, "I went for the whole Brisco County Jr. homage, just to be different. Now that I'm done kicking the tires on this bad boy, I'm ready to take it out on the high way and have some fun in a very deserving city."

"You can't be serious!" Mirage snapped, "do you have any idea how many people will be hurt, will be killed?"

"He knows," Namorita spat, "John is a genius who created a system that lets him control a small star. Remember how no one was hurt in his first attack? He knows exactly the kind of damage that thing might do inside of a city."

"And this all could have been avoided with a little compassion from our country," Pulsar countered. He turned to his people, "alright, you guys make sure they don't escape. Reflection, you're in charge, don't let me down."

Pulsar typed a few commands into his wrist consul, and a few seconds later a warp in reality appeared several feet away.

"He can create wormholes?" Arsenal's mouth dropped, "so why didn't he just grab the stuff he wanted and avoid all this damn drama?"

"Because drama is the point!" Pulsar snapped, "seriously, how new are you? Reflection, you, Bob and Max keep an eye on these heroes. I'll be back in a few hours after I've played with my new toy some."

"John, you're better than this!" Namorita slammed her fists on the energy cage in equal parts rage and desperation, "it isn't too late! John! John!"

Pulsar stepped through the wormhole, and Force Works watched as Pulsar disappeared.

Pulsar's people, Reflection, Neutron Bum and Max looked at Force Works, then at one another.

Reflection sighed, "Maybe we should have gotten some lawn chairs."

oooOOooo

_Elsewhere_

Collette Walker wondered if it was her PhD in Systems Theory, Philosophy or Human Psychology that qualified her to walk down a dark alley for a rendezvous at close to midnight in a seedy neighborhood.

Though she looked like an easy mark, a slim, beautiful red headed woman in a plain business suit, Ms. Walker wasn't especially concerned about muggers. Besides the fact she was an expert at three martial arts, her employers also saw fit to arm her with exotic technology in the event of a double cross or some unforeseen problems. Nothing short of a soldier battalion with armored support was a real threat to her now.

Dr. Walker looked down at her watch, confirming for the fifth time her appointment was late, and when she looked up, all she saw was darkness. The alley walls, the garbage, the street lights and even the moon itself were completely, utterly gone. The young genius looked around, and then at herself, baffled how darkness could consume everything while still enabling her to see her own hand.

Dr. Walker didn't panic, but only because she knew that this darkness was actually the work of people she was meant to hire. Black Mamba, to be precise.

"It is my sincere hope that The Corporation will forgive our tardiness," said a disembodied voice, "but we did not earn our reputation by being punctual, but effective."

Despite herself, Walker took a step back as Puff Adder and Anaconda stepped into view not far in front of her, as if stepping out from behind some unseen curtain. And though she refused to look behind her, Dr. Walker felt an air of menace standing behind her that she was certain could only be the Serpent Society member known as Death Adder, easily their most lethal member.

"And we've had poor experience, in the past, with up and coming organizations."

"I understand," Dr. Walker nodded, "when Man-Beast consolidated AIM and the V-Battlion underneath him, he attacked your organization. Well, rest assured, The Corporation is simply looking to hire you. Your scuffle with the West Coast Avengers has not gone unnoticed."

"It pleases me to hear you say that," Sidewinder, leader of the Serpent Society, suddenly teleported before Dr. Walker, "now, about your request, I have to admit, I'm a little hesitant about tackling Force Works. They may be young, but they are still powerful…"

"We can provide intelligence on the team, and a promise of where they'll be," Dr. Walker interrupted, "and we don't expect you to kill the entire team."

Dr. Walker held out a flash drive for Sidewinder.

"This contains all the information you'll need, in addition to how much we are willing to pay for each member of the team killed. Some we see as more important than others."

"And what about retribution?" asked Sidewinder. He was certain the current truce he had with the West Coast Avengers wouldn't survive his team killing a hero, and wanted to be prepared for the fallout.

"Unlikely to be an issue," Dr. Walker replied, "a divided house can't stand. When you look through the files we gave you, you will notice that one member is exempt."

"You have someone on the inside," Sidewinder smiled knowingly, "alright, Dr. Walker, you have a deal. Tell your people we'll be in touch. Force Works…will never see us coming."

oooOOooo

As the minutes ticked by, a palpable tension fell over the young heroes. Technocrat analyzed the energy cage while simultaneously shooting down ideas from teammates, Nova and Charcoal chose to hammer away with their fists, while Tarene…

Tarene's attention drifted towards Pulsar's team, whom he'd apparently left behind. Both Mirage and Namorita tried futile threats, but the trio just ignored them with a guilty shrug. It was clear that no threat equaled the suffering they'd already experienced.

"Why?" Tarene called out, "why did you agree to work with Pulsar?"

"It's none of your damn business," answered Reflection.

"You will talk to me," Tarene's tone was polite but firm.

"Oh?" Neutron Bum chuckled, "I don't know the exact physics, but you ain't going anywhere in that cage, blondie."

"No, no I'm not," three separate bolts of lightning landed barely a foot behind Max, Neutron Bum and Reflection. The three slowly creaked their heads around, and saw the fresh, smoldering craters that had just been created, and realized that those craters could just as easily be them, if Tarene was so inclined "but I don't need to move to control lightning. I know why Max is here, but not you two. Now talk. Please."

"…I'm here because of what me and my brother gave for this damn country," Neutron Bum spat, "me and my brother were drafted, and we did our duty proudly. Hell, Matt must have pulled at least a dozen people back to base, won a medal of honor too! We saw pure hell, but we did two tours because we had to, because we wouldn't want any other kid to see the crap we did. And you know what happened when we got back?"

Tarene said nothing.

"They didn't do a damn thing for us!" Neutron Bum's hands were shaking, "I could barely sleep, sometimes it felt like I was still in that damn jungle! And Matt…he had it worse. He ate a gun to stop the nightmares."

Tarene said nothing.

"He didn't even get a military burial. We served, we fought and we died because of them and they didn't give a damn if our mind fell to pieces afterwards," Neutron Bum growled, "not that they care much about our bodies when they're done with them, let alone our God damned minds. So this is me, giving the government a swift kick in the ass."

"And you?" Tarene looked at Reflection.

Behind the young goddess, Force Works watched silently, not knowing what to make of Tarene's actions.

"Just what does she think she's doing?" Arsenal whispered to Mirage.

"I'm not sure," Mirage replied, "but lets see where it goes. Not like we have a lot of other options at the moment."

"I'm doing this for my brother too," Reflection explained, "like Pulsar, he was born with schizophrenia, only his was worse. But he…we're Korean. I tried to get him help, but since that carried a stigma my parents wouldn't even discuss it, and without them, the state wouldn't…"

Reflection pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to remember and forget at the same time.

"…how is a sick mind supposed to know it's sick?" Reflection asked.

Tarene said nothing.

"He took a gun to his college campus," Reflection did her best to sound unemotional, unattached, "He took a gun and…"

Reflection's hand went to her mouth, trying to deny what happened next. Her voice broke as she said, "…over twenty people died before he committed suicide. And when the dust settled, all anyone talked about was gun control. No one cared that my brother was sick! And no one cared that I tried to get him help!"

"Later…I tried to make the world a better place, for people like my brother. I became a social worker, dealing with the mentally ill. That's how I met John," Reflection clenched her fists, "truthfully, that only made things worse. I saw how little governments spent on care, how prisons were easier than asylums…

"Well, what we're doing here is a wake-up call," Reflection growled, "it has to be done!"

"Does it have to be done like this?" Tarene asked honestly, "is this what they would have wanted? Is violence in their name what they deserved?"

Reflection said nothing.

"Pulsar left you here because he didn't want you to bear the responsibility for what he's going to do next, you have to know that," Tarene said, "but if you keep us from stopping him, if you don't help us, you'll be just as responsible for what happens next. I'm sorry about how you lost your family, I am, but you have to know that doesn't give you the right to inflict pain on someone else."

Max, Neutron Bum and Max looked at one another, each asking the other an unspoken question, and then to Tarene. The young Goddess never blinked, simply standing there resolute.

Reflection said nothing as she pressed a button on her gauntlet, and the energy field surrounding Force Works faded.

"She did it…" Mirage said in utter disbelief.

"Thank you," Tarene said, "you've saved a lot of lives."

"I assume that you're surrendering?" Mirage asked.

"…that's right," Reflection took a deep breath, "I knew where this would end when I started this."

"Okay," Mirage nodded to Tarene and Blink, "just like we discussed. Reflection stays."

oooOOooo

_Later, hauling ass towards Texas_

"I just got off the horn with the local police," Arsenal reported from the co-pilot's seat, "the National Guard and local police are being mobilized to help round up the escaped prisoners, and Reflection is on her way to booking now."

"Well, that'll take the edge off of us just leaving," Nova remarked coolly. He didn't like the idea of not rounding up all the prisoners Pulsar had released, but they had little choice.

"I know it's not a question we wish to know the answer to," Vibraxis stated, "but what has Pulsar been up to in the time since leaving us imprisoned?"

For a moment, an uncomfortable silence fell over the team. None of them wanted to think about the damage Pulsar could be doing by himself, let alone with a devise that could make someone dangerously violent. It was like finding for a live nuke and bio-weapon in the same place. If one didn't get you, the other one would.

"…lets turn on the news scanner," Technocrat said hesitantly. Though he valued information above all else, Taki also recognized the potential of Pulsar's weapon. In an urban population, a weapon like that could endanger hundreds of thousands, and that was on a slow day.

A monitor descended from the plane ceiling, automatically scanning the airwaves for any report related to Pulsar. Technocrat was in fact very proud of the program, as it not only looked for key words, but used a complex facial recognition scans and synchronized with Force Works' own server, so that it knew to scan for their latest enemies. A must have program for cutting edge superheroes, in Technocrat's opinion.

Within seconds, the screen came alive. It showed a haggard reporter, seemingly standing on a rooftop with Pulsar and his devise no less than ten feet away.

"…reporting live from Texas, where a villain calling himself Pulsar has unleashed some device on the public below, causing mass rioting and looting!"

The camera panned to the ground below, as people assaulted one another, overturned cars and lit fire to anything flammable. It was a scene renascent of hundreds of riots, as people overran the streets, random men and women bled out in the open, cars burned and basic human society was nowhere to be seen.

"His reasons for doing so remain unclear at the moment, but..."

"Hey!" Pulsar interrupted, "I have very clear reasons for this! Give me that!"

The microphone flew out of the reporter's hand, and into Pulsar's.

"Hello, America," Pulsar began, like he was delivering an acceptance speech, "today is the beginning of an event that will sear into the minds of everyone what it is like to not to be in control of them own mind! Texas, the lone star state, was not chosen at random. As they see fit to execute the mentally disabled, to convict victims of post partum depression, they now will learn what it is like to be unable to control their minds!"

Pulsar then politely gave the microphone back to the reporter.

"You may continue your fear-mongering littered with loose facts now," Pulsar said graciously as he turned away, "if you can think of anything intelligent to ask, you can have an exclusive. Otherwise, stay out of my hair, or I'll turn you into free floating particles."

"Well, that answers that," Charcoal mumbled as the reporter continued to ramble on, "bad guy found. Now what?"

"How are we gonna handle this guy without losing our minds?" Sabre asked, "because this guy's almost impossible to handle without worrying about losing it to begin with!"

"I've already found a way to block Pulsar's insanity devise," Technocrat answered, "it's ingenious in its simplicity, in how it bypasses traditional telepathic safeguards but easily dealt with when analyzed."

"Well, that's one less thing to worry about," Arsenal stated, "but even if we can block the effects of his toy, how do we stop Pulsar himself? He could just beat us up and start all over in a new city!"

"There's got to be a way," Namorita sighed, "I like John, but he doesn't have the mind of a fighter. With our experience, we should be able to figure out a way to handle him."

"I may have something there as well," Technocrat said, "while we were waylaid, I took the liberty of hacking his computer and well, lets just say our plan is going to redefine 'crazy enough to work'."

oooOOooo

Pulsar stood atop the edge of the tallest building he could find in downtown Houston Texas, hands folded behind his back and cape blowing in the wind, because that's how he remembered villains doing it on old cartoons. Of course, he didn't remember them sweating bullets because they were in a heavy, full body suit, but some things just couldn't he helped.

"Even with a coolant system," Pulsar mumbled, "does Dr. Doom ever get sweaty pits?"

The self proclaimed 'Master Villain' looked down on the streets below, still tearing themselves apart with an animalistic savagery. Pulsar wanted to feel vindication as he saw what he felt justified his campaign, but instead he felt disgust and anger, not that he was wrong, but that he was so _right_. Pulsar secretly thought that he'd have been stopped long before now, never able to test his suspicions but here he was, and the proof that he was right laid out before him.

"Disgusting," Pulsar growled to no one in particular. He then turned his head upwards, sensing the approach of Force Works' airship.

The Stealth Wing stopped above him, and every member of Force Works leapt out of the belly of the craft, and onto Pulsar's roof.

"That must be murder on the knees," Pulsar observed, "so how'd you guys get away? Funnel the field's energy into one of Blink's portals? Reverse the polarity and shunt the thing into orbit?"

"This has gone far enough, John!" Kymaera snapped, "turn off the devise and surrender!"

"Henchman betrayal then," Pulsar rubbed his forehead, "you know, I knew I was walking into a cliché when I left you alone with them and I still did it. I probably should up my meds just for that."

"Shut off your devise and step aside," Mirage ordered.

Pulsar casually looked at his wrist, "Could you wait just three minutes? Please? Just three!"

"Now!"

"Alright," Pulsar sighed as he dropped his arm and then crossed his hands behind his back, "it should have occurred to you by now that I'm not your typical villain. I could crush this entire state into a soccer ball and kick it to the moon if it struck my fancy. Do you think I'd let you stop me? Turn it off, my dear Mirage, I turned it off thirty two minutes ago."

"Nah, nah, no way you turned it off," Charcoal growled, "people are still rioting!"

"And?" Pulsar smirked, "look up the Stamford experiment, kid. Give people an excuse to act like animals, to act like society can't touch them, and they will. You think you can stop me? You think you can beat me? I've already won! I set out to prove that society has no right to look down on the mentally ill, that they are not so far removed from us and look what's happened!"

"He sounds mad," Nova remarked.

"Enough of this," Tarene leapt over Pulsar, well over the edge of the building to the streets below, her war mallet radiating power.

The Young Goddess slammed her weapon down on the street, and it was as if a bomb had exploded. The street rippled like water, cars were thrown straight up into the air and people were thrown through the air as if they'd suddenly fallen onto a trampoline.

"Enough!" Tarene roared, "no excuses!"

People everywhere, some with torn shirts, others with blood on their hands or running down their face, stopped. They stopped to look at Tarene, them themselves in horror.

The mob of hundreds, that had been tearing anything and everything apart only seconds ago, began to drift apart in horror as they remembered what they'd done.

As Tarene saw the shocked faces, the people so dumbstruck by their own actions that they could barely stand, she gripped her mallet even tighter, and looked towards Pulsar.

"Oh," Pulsar didn't even register that he'd taken a step back,

"I guess it's on now."

oooOOooo

_The Pentagon, Arlington Virginia_

Valerie Cooper sighed as she entered her office, several files under her arm. As part of the Commission on Superhuman Activities, her duties seemed to change with the wind. Sometimes she was asked to liaison with mutant teams, asked to oversee the clean-up of a superhuman brawl or deal with the government's superhuman prisons.

Her responsibilities changed so much, every couple of months it seemed, that she was only just now able to file away some documents from eight months ago. As she pulled open the filing cabinet, she sighed.

"You know, I really don't understand why you secret spy guys insist on smoking," Valerie slid the folder into place, "it makes you smell like ash trays, and ruins your whole 'mysteriously appearing out of nowhere' trick for anyone with a nose."

Cooper turned around, and saw Bruce Hoffman sitting in a chair opposite her desk.

"Hoffman?" Cooper asked, "from the lousy brand, I expected Wisdom."

"I'm trying to cut back," Hoffman explained.

"So why are you here?"

"You know exactly why," Hoffman slapped a manila folder marked 'Top Secret' and 'North Korea's mutant army' on her desk.

Cooper flipped the folder open, and examined the file, "You know, you could get twenty years for having something like this."

"It'd be fun to watch you try," Hoffman countered, "given that your people are the ones who leaked it to us. I know which one of my informants is loyal and which one will feed me anything their superiors give them. So I did some digging, and know that file barely scratches the surface. There's no way we can pull off the mission alone."

"So is this your people turning down the mission?" Cooper asked skeptically.

"Maybe," Hoffman replied, "because there's no way we could pull this off by ourselves. I've seen the raw data, not the stuff you cherry picked to wet our appetite."

Cooper crossed her arms across her chest, "So, what would it take to get you interested in this mission?"

"Two things," Hoffman replied, "First, why us?"

"Force Works is the only team with the muscle and the ability," Cooper replied, "using the Avengers or Excalibur would violate their charters. And any primarily mutant teams would be a liability if North Korea's using any technology to dampen mutant powers."

"Sounds reasonable," Hoffman rubbed his chin, "second thing. The US military is going to help us with this mission."

"You can't be serious."

"Serious as a heart attack," Hoffman answered, "come on Cooper, we can't pull this off on our own. And what the North is doing is banned by dozens of treaties, secret or otherwise!"

"I know that!" Cooper snapped, "but the backlash we'd get…!"

"Is the same it'd be if Force Works did it alone!" Hoffman countered, "come on, we need each other! We don't have enough manpower, and you don't have the people with the right skills. This isn't going to get done any other way, and you know it."

"Alright," Cooper slumped back in her chair, "I'll talk to the Joint Chiefs. No one wants North Korea to have its own mutant army, but this is going to be a bear, even if things go right."

Hoffman leaned up, looking up at the ceiling, "Hey, fortune favors the bold and the prepared. And these kids are both."

oooOOooo

_Texas_

Pulsar gritted his teeth as Nova and Charcoal slammed into the force-field protecting him. There was a loud boom that that would have ruptured the neophyte villain's ears if he didn't have protection.

But with a wave of his hand, he knocked back both heroes as an afterthought.

"How many times are you going to slam into the same brick wall?" Pulsar smirked.

"As many times as it takes!"

Pulsar looked up just in time to see Tarene bring her war mallet down atop him. The force unleashed was like a concentrated earthquake, all directed at him. Pulsar's armor barely defended him, and he was cast down to the ground like a meteor.

"This is all about you, isn't it?"

Pulsar pulled himself out of the crater, only to come face to face with enough sonic energy to sink a small island.

"You care nothing for those around you!" Vibraxis shouted as he poured the power on, "this is about your bloated oversized ego and mouth!"

"This isn't about me, it's about this country!" Pulsar snapped as he sent a blast of EM energy lancing towards Vibraxis. The hero just barely phased in time to avoid the retaliation, "this is a wake-up call for people unwilling to see those who need help all around them!"

"And that makes it alright to hurt people?"

Pulsar turned around, and recoiled instinctively as Wolfsbane and X-Treme lunged at him, claws and blades flashing. The EM villain took a step back on instinct, even as their attack was deflected by his energy shields.

"You know the saying about eggs and omelet," Pulsar lashed out with a wave of gravity that knocked the two back, "I'm speaking for those who can't! I'm doing what's right!"

Psychic arrows and charged javelins landed all around him.

"Is that why you've left so many people bleeding in the streets?" Blink demanded.

"There was no other choice!" Pulsar lashed out with a blast of energy, but missed both young women as they flipped out of the way, "what, did you think I could just rent a billboard?"

"Okay, we got it," Charcoal came up from behind Pulsar, and unleashed a wave of flame, "so all mentally ill people are dangerous. Got it. So…"

Charcoal stopped, and scratched his head, "Crap, forgot what I was gonna say. Line…?"

"You. Don't. Understand!" Pulsar roared as he lashed out with waves of gravity. Charcoal was sent flying, and Kymaera caught Blink and Mirage before they were blown down the street like a leaf in a hurricane.

"We understand," Kymaera replied, as she dropped her teammates, and grabbed a fallen steel street light. She crushed one end in her hand until it was a jagged point, and hoisted it over her head, "this is all about you, John. How you were humiliated, how you want your pound of flesh."

Kymaera threw the pole as effortlessly as a dart, but Pulsar knocked it aside with a casual backhand.

"No, no it's not!" Pulsar snarled, fists shaking in anger, "this is not about me! This is about how the mentally ill are cast aside, discarded!"

"So traumatizing a city, that's going to change anything?" Arsenal asked as he blasted Pulsar from behind.

"And inaction, what does that change?" Pulsar barely noticed the attack, his face becoming redder and redder, "the louder the outcry, the sooner something will get done!"

"And it's more likely to last if it wasn't done with violence!"

Pulsar turned around to see Sabre rocketing towards him, with countless pieces of scrap metal, loose twigs and trash cans trailing behind her, caught in her slipstream like soap down a drain. But despite that, Sabre shot right in front of Pulsar and pulled left with impossible ease, cutting loose everything.

Pulsar was never more thankful for automated defenses, as all kinds of trash struck his force-fields at over a hundred miles per hour, and hurt him no more than a bug smashing into a car window.

"Are you about done?" Pulsar smirked, "because frankly, this is getting old…"

"Turn around."

Pulsar did, and saw Vibraxis, Technocrat, Tarene, Mirage, Nova, Arsenal and Charcoal standing less than ten feet away, power smoldering in their hands and eyes.

"Well?" Pulsar taunted. He motioned for them to get on with it, "what are you waiting for?"

Flame, psychic arrows, lightning, seismic energy, nova force, dimensional javelins, white hot flames and searing optic blasts, enough power to destroy a city block, slammed into the villain. The ground around him was vaporized, and steam and smoke shot out in every direction. The onslaught continued for a full minute before the young heroes stopped.

"So…do you think we even scratched him?" Blink asked.

"Hahahahahaha!"

Pulsar rose above the smoke and dirt, his uniform completely spotless.

"Einstein once said that the definition of insanity was doing the same thing but expecting different results," Pulsar smiled, "and I guess that would make heroes like you completely insane. I control the power of a small star! And I'm going to use it to force the entire damn country to bend over and take it!"

"Technocrat, tell me we're making progress," Mirage whispered.

The technology inclined mutant smiled, "Wait for it…"

"Override B activated," Pulsar's armor chirped, "emergency shut-down activating."

Pulsar looked at his wrist in horror, "What? No, no, no! Override alpha six…"

Pulsar barely finished reading off the override code before Nova grabbed him by the shoulders, his fingers sinking into the metal. With a shrug, just like before, he tore it in two, and then caught his enemy by the scruff of his neck.

"You know, there is such a thing as being too careful," Technocrat remarked as Nova brought the villain back down to earth, "automated defenses are a stroke of genius, and how you protected everyone at Reagan National? So I asked myself, wouldn't he have some precautions against using his powerful inventions while not properly medicated."

"You used my own precautions against me," John spat.

Technocrat shrugged, "It's a gift. After all, you're medically insane, not crazy."

"What, you didn't notice anything odd when we were going on like a bad public service announcement?" Charcoal asked, "dude, I so totally thought you'd clue in."

"To be fair, I thought you guys usually sound like that," John defended with a nod.

"Not far wrong," Blink said under her breath.

"I thought you'd like it," Nova smirked, "I mean, you had such a fun time playing villain, and here you are keeping up the fine traditions of villains failing their evil scheme because they just can't keep their mouth shut."

"Yes, laugh it up Neanderthal," John growled, "but I'll be in the news cycles for weeks! I've already accomplished what I set out to do, even if my victory dance was cut short."

"And since you chose Texas as your canvas, I wouldn't expect any encores," Nova said flatly, "kinda ironic, if you think about it. Not only is a drama queen like you brought down by your own inability to shut up, but you'll be executed by electrocution after mastering the power of a star."

"Your boyfriend is probably right. He really is smarter than he looks," Pulsar looked towards Namorita, but saw no sympathy, no concern. After all he'd done, Pulsar was honest enough with himself to admit he didn't deserve either, "except for one thing. There will be no trial, and no execution. You see, leaders are distractions, but martyrs? They provide an ending, a conclusion to the story. I've said my piece, and now it's time to have mine."

Force Works froze for a moment, and then watched as Pulsar began to shake. First, it was a slight tremor in his hand, but within seconds they traveled the length of his body.

"Move move!" Technocrat pushed Nova aside, and began examining the villain, "Rahne, I need help! Someone call the paramedics! We need…"

oooOOooo

_Later _

Paige Temple rubbed the bridge of her nose, "So am I to understand that Pulsar's accomplices are no longer in the country?"

"That's correct," Mirage answered the Federal Marshall, "Neutron Bum's powers made him a walking dirty bomb, so we thought it best to have some precautions on stand-by. So we contacted the French government, and they agreed to have a cell ready for us, and a decontamination unit ready."

"I see," Paige made a few notes on her pad, "why did you contact France instead of a US agency?"

"Do you know what France's equivalent of Three Mile Island or Chernobyl is?"

"Can't say I do."

"That's because they don't have one," Mirage answered, "France has been using nuclear power safely for decades. Given the threat, I didn't want to take any chances."

"And the fact that his mutant accomplice, Max, is facing the death penalty had nothing to do with it?" Paige asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Nothing whatsoever," Mirage was thankful that her mask hid her smile, "Reflection surrendered peacefully and Pulsar's on a hospital bed as a vegetable. And his other two accomplices are being held by a US ally…"

"And we have a ten year extradition battle ahead of us to get the rest, best case scenario," Paige sighed, "thanks for that. No, really."

oooOOooo

Namorita watched as John's chest slowly rose and fell in accordance with the beeping of the respirator, the only thing keeping him alive now.

The medics arrived in the nick of time, and John was rushed to the nearest hospital, where they removed a small devise that Technocrat then examined, revealing that it was an implant designed to disrupt the natural electricity of the human body and cause a stroke. The small devise did it's job perfectly, and the medical staff said it was unlikely that John would ever wake up.

Of course, the state of Texas didn't care about that. After a half dozen people were killed because of Pulsar's devise, dozens more injured, some critically and millions of dollars in property damage, the Lone Star State was more than willing to pay any medical expenses in the hopes of putting John before a judge, jury and executioner, in that order.

For a moment, Namorita wondered if John wasn't right to do what he did. As a criminal, he was receiving better medical treatment than he received as a law abiding but mentally-ill citizen.

"How are you holding up?" Richard Rider asked as he entered, holding two cups of coffee.

"Been better," Namorita took the cup, "just can't help but think I should have stopped this somehow. If I'd just known…"

"There were plenty more people who knew him better and didn't spot it," Rich defended, "just because we're heroes doesn't mean we can save everyone."

"What I still don't understand is why he did it."

Nova nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Tarene speak. He hadn't noticed the young goddess leaning against the wall, silently brooding, until she'd finally spoken. Tarene took a few steps towards the bed, hammer in hand, as she looked over the comatose man.

"He spelled out why pretty clearly, kiddo," Nova replied, "dunno how you missed it."

"No, not like that," Tarene clarified, "I mean, he had a point. More needs to be done. So why did he resort to violence? He created a renewable energy source worth billions! He could have accomplished everything he wanted peacefully, if he just waited! And now…"

"Losing a piece of yourself, something that defines you to the core," Nova replied, "it leaves a scar. And even when you get it back, the wound festers. Because you remember what it was like before, and remember what it was like to lose everything. And if you can find someone to blame, well, that's better than looking at yourself and seeing what you did wrong."

Nova took a deep drink of his coffee, and then turned to leave.

"Gotta give him one thing though, he had the villain thing down pat," Rich said, "all the crap he pulled, and he still managed to escape with the one thing he wanted and needed most."

"Peace of mind."

Next issue: Force Works trains to undertake their most dangerous mission yet! But they're not the only ones training for a take down…


	43. Summer of Terror Part 1

**oooOOooo**

**Marvel 2000 Presents**

**Force Works 39**

"**Summer of Terror."**

**Part 1**

_**oooOOooo**_

_North Korea, Science City One_

Jin Dae Kim felt like his legs were made of jelly, and though he knew the consequences, he couldn't stop himself from falling forward in sheer exhaustion. His body refused to work, his lungs burned, and he only realized that he had tripped after he crashed face first into the dirt.

"Get up, you worm!" Jin heard his 'Sergeant', an angry white man with a strange accent when he spoke Korean. All Jin knew was that the man wasn't American, and hated to be called 'Panzer', "this is no time to relax. You have another three miles to go, on your feet soldiers!"

By now all the other kids in his 'unit' were gathering around. If challenged, they'd insist that they were waiting orders on what to do, but in truth they had only a little more strength than Jin, and

"No I don't, you pig faced son of a whore!" Jin didn't know what it was that snapped inside of him, but something did. He was tired of this monster, tired of marching in an army he didn't belong in and tired of answering to a taskmaster who cared more about the dirt underneath his boots than any of the children (not soldiers, Jin thought, but _children_), "I don't want to be here, I want to go home!"

"I didn't ask what you wanted, maggot!"

Jin didn't know where he'd found the strength, but he lashed out with his mutant powers, and hit Panzer in the face with a ball of flame. All the other trainees gasped, and held their breath, that their CO had finally been killed, or at the very least, injured.

But the smoke cleared, Panzer stood there unharmed, like always. His shirt wasn't even scorched.

"So, it looks like you have a little too much fight in you," Panzer grabbed Jin by his neck, and began to drag him off.

The children took the brief respite, but felt a shiver of terror as they heard the roar of rockets, and looked up.

"Back to base!" shouted a monstrosity of steel. Black Brigade, a cyborg standing eight feet tall while looking like a muscle bound hunchback, was their second taskmaster. Between him and Panzer, even just the thought of rebellion was a distant dream to the children, "time double! Weakness is to be tolerated!"

Though they were just as exhausted as Jin, none of the children failed to make it back with time to spare. Only one thought occupied their minds as they watched Panzer drag Jin away.

_Thank God it wasn't them._

oooOOooo

Jin couldn't see much past his tears when Panzer, but then, there wasn't much to see. The room was as wide as the average parking lot, with a small cage in the center, and a single chair in the center of that.

"Perhaps this time will teach you the importance of discipline," Panzer mused as he opened the cage, and pushed Jin into the chair, "you earned one hour for weakness, and two hours for striking a superior officer. Do you understand?"

Jin shook his head no, terrified out of his mind but still unwilling to recognize the authority of the man standing before him.

"That's too bad," Panzer locked the cage, and strolled out, "enjoy, and hope they don't get lucky."

Panzer strolled out of the room, and Jin almost jumped when he heard the heavy door come crashing down.

Then, darkness. Jin almost wished it would never end.

But a few seconds later, a powerful light shined down from above, cutting the darkness like a knife.

Then, limping like wounded animals, they came.

To the untrained eye, they merely looked like starved prisoners. Men and women that were little more than flesh draped over bones, wearing scraps and tatters of prison uniforms. Pathetic, sympathetic and harmless. But closer inspection revealed how their finger nails ended in claws, the protruding fangs from their mouths and pulsating red eyes.

Vampires.

Though blood starved, weakened and descending from poor stock, Jin knew that the vampires surrounding him were still more deadly than any animal on earth. He'd seen just two of them rip a careless guard in half and feast on his flesh like wild animals. If anything, their weakened state only made them more dangerous, more willing to take risks. They didn't feed like the vampires in the movies, but more like piranhas, devouring every strip of flesh just for just a single drop of blood more.

They crowded the cage's bars, and Jin watched the first vampire lunge for his throat, only to watch as the arm crumble when it touched the ultra-violet that was blasting down from above. The creature pulled its now stump back, wailing in pain, but another replaced him quickly enough.

Starved creatures were hardly known for their reason.

Intellectually, Jin tried to tell himself that he was safe. So long as he was in the chair, they couldn't reach him even if the lights were turned off. And while the light remained on, all they could do was spit and hiss at him.

But emotionally, he'd already voided his bowels. The young mutant pulled his knees up to his chest, and just wept. In the last month, he'd been kidnapped, conscripted into a foreign army and was now surrounded by hungry monsters who'd eat him alive if given half a chance.

And he didn't think there were any heroes coming to save him.

oooOOooo

_Location, Secret_

Namorita Prentiss, 'Nita to her friends and Kymaera, clutched her bleeding side and limped down the street. Her left eye was swollen, her ankle wings were crushed, and she could feel at least two of her ribs were pushing into her lungs, but she refused to stay still. Every step was a step for survival, to escape the fate of her teammates.

Her body adapted for life underwater, Kymaera was gifted with exception hearing and eye-sight, better than any human and on par with most predator animals, yet not even her senses were keen enough to detect the scaly, green and purple tailed killer above her on the rooftops. To the world he was known as Death Adder of the Serpent Society, and was respected as one of the most fearsome superhuman killers in the world.

Namorita never heard him, never saw him. She'd barely begun to turn around when Death Adder leapt towards her, and…

"Jesus!"

Black Mamba ripped off her virtual reality goggles, rubbed her sore eyes, and wished she could forget what she'd just seen as easily she'd removed the goggles.

Black Mamba rubbed her sore eyes, as the other members of the Serpent Society removed their Virtual Reality goggles, and took a moment to come back to reality. Though the Serpent Society boasted an impressive roster, the virtual reality goggles they used for training were limited to ten. Right now, the Serpents inside the room were Sidewinder, Black Mamba, Asp, Bushmaster, Anaconda, Black Racer, Puff Adder, Coachwhip, Rattler and Death Adder, who would be heading up their next mission.

"…really wish we could have used Arcade for mission training," Puff Adder sighed as he rubbed his sore eyes, "feel like I've been staring at the sun."

"This is more cost effective," Sidewinder defended.

"Lets argue costs later," Black Mamba snapped. She pointed an accusing finger at Death Adder, "I get that we have to be killers sometimes, but that was over the line!"

Death Adder glanced aside with a slight, guilty shrug.

"It was a clean kill," Bushmaster defended, "death was instant, but he was simply being thorough."

"I know, but…"

"They are warriors, not children," Bushmaster reminded her, "the majority of Force Works are in their twenties, they can drink, serve in the army. Namorita is a high priority target, and this is what our contract is about."

"You're right," Black Mamba sighed, "sorry, Death Adder, I overreacted."

The silent killer nodded in acknowledgement.

For a moment, the small contingent of snakes stood silent.

"I think this virtual reality training is just beginning to fray our nerves," Asp ran her hand through her hair, "we've won as many as we've lost, but nothing can really compare to the reality. I say we call it a day. We've been training for a week, and we're not ready by now, we never will be."

"Come on! I'd rather be beaten up in virtual reality than actual reality," Puff Adder replied.

"Well, you can keep playing with the new toy," Black Mamba said, "but we're making this more complicated than it needs to be. We get Force Works' location, we get the drop on them and then we fulfill our contract. It's not that hard, but these sessions are giving me a migraine."

"Should we really hit them mid mission?" Coachwhip asked, "sees like it's asking for trouble."

"I think it's the best choice," Sidewinder replied, "hit them from behind while their attention is focused on something else. It's the very definition of a sneak attack."

"Just as long as we don't get caught up in whatever mess they start," Black Racer smirked, "shouldn't be too hard."

oooOOooo

_Location, secret_

"Ladies and gentlemen, let me start by saying that this mission will likely be your most difficult mission yet."

Charlie Burlingame, AKA Charcoal, slumped in his chair as Lt. Commander Jackson Hardcastle began the briefing for their next mission. Technically, the mission was supposed to be a 'jointed op.' according to Nova and Mirage, but Charlie didn't care much about the technicalities. All he wanted to know was who to hit and how hard. After all, he was one of the team heavy lifters.

"We're going to try to extract some thirty to forty young mutants, teenagers or slightly older, from a prison slash army camp in North Korea," Hardcastle clicked his remote, and a small collection of barracks came up, surrounded by barren mountains, "if these photos fail to impress, it's because all of North Korea's super science is conducted in labs below ground. According to reports, they have everything from vampires, to prime sentinels to we can only guess what else. While it's not part of our mission objective, but we are going to have to factor it into our mission planning."

Clarice Ferguson, AKA Blink, did her best to pay attention to the briefings, but her instincts would let her relax. Sitting across from the team were twenty members of a Special Forces unit nick named 'Able Squad'. According to Hoffman, to even be considered for the team, they had to have defeated a superhuman in combat. Having been trained by some of the best herself, Blink couldn't help but see their every glance as them sizing her up, and asking themselves 'could they take her?'.

"The good news is that North Korea's little army isn't meeting with much success. According to intercepts, the kidnapped kids have resisted traditional brainwashing methods. Teenagers, huh?"

Richard Rider, Nova, allowed himself a small chuckle, as did a few of Able Squad. Anyone who served in an army knew that gallows' humor was the grease that kept the military machine running smoothly as possible. And it was a welcome distraction from the voice in his head that said to just blast into North Korea, and take the kids out by himself. Nova could think of a dozen reasons why that would be a stupid course of action, but the impulse sat there, like an itch that refused to go away.

"North Korea doesn't have the budget for large scale mutant nullifiers, so they hired themselves two mercenaries, both nasty bastards. You'll get the full dossiers later, but I can still give you the cliff-notes. The man responsible for training the kids is a mercenary who goes by the name of Rheinhardt, but has gained the nickname Panzer in most circles. It comes from his complete invulnerability and powerful optic blasts. Obviously, dealing with him will require some special equipment."

Takashi 'Taki' Matsuya, AKA Technocrat, scoffed when he heard the word 'special equipment'. So far, both Mirage and Hardcastle had given him a dozen special orders for weapons or devises vital to this mission's success, and that was just the prep work., to say nothing of how they expected him to overcome North Korea's many defenses. Sometimes, Technocrat thought he should change his name to 'Atlas' and be done with it.

"The second is a nasty cyborg piece of work by the name Black Brigade. Iron Man class armor, doesn't mind ethnic cleansing and is fond of robot drones. Major threat, and we'll need several plans to deal with this bastard, just to be sure."

Adam Sol, X-Treme, relaxed in his chair as he listened to the review. Unlike Blink, Adam found the presence of military professionals to be relaxing. Though he liked everyone on his team, they had their rough edges, and as a result Adam was always wary of them on some level. But these soldiers had their rough edges turned into sharpened edges. He knew the self control required of Special Forces operators, regardless of the planet. Unless he made a threatening move towards them, X-Treme knew he didn't have to feel threatened in the slightest.

"We'll be launching a few recon missions with the help of our spandex friends, and hopefully we'll be able to give you something other than the big picture. But our window for this operation is three weeks. The brass is getting itchy. Nothing official, but we have to do this sooner rather than later. So now that we got the big picture covered, I'm going to start handing out the smaller assignments and lets all pray that Murphy decides to overlook us."

That drew a cynical laugh from Hardcastle's people.

"Hey, it has to happen eventually. Or at least not be too bad."

oooOOooo

_Secret base of the Dawn of the Apocalypse _

"I do not understand why we have not acted yet to save our brethren!"

The man known simply as Alastaire, leader of the Dawn of Apocalypse, a cult dedicated to the simple premise of the survival of the fittest, rolled his eyes at the comment. As leader of the Dawn of Apocalypse, it was hard for him not to turn every annoyance into so much nuclear waste and justify it as a simple act of deciding who was fit, as per their creed.

But in the time since Alastaire's death and resurrection, the Dawn had fallen in both strength and resources. Upon reassuming control, Alastaire convinced high ranking members of the Dawn to reach out to sympathetic mutants, fringe groups that had been seen before as too unstable before, and to everyone's surprise, their ranks swelled. Being a part of an organization that fought the X-Men was the closest many of them would ever come to being relevant, and they were content to follow orders, to know their place.

And there a few like Gorgon.

He looked like an escapee from an Anime show, six feet tall, chalk pale, long black hair and wearing a Gi with red tipped ends. He carried a samurai sword with expert skill, and gifted with telepathy, in addition to super strength, speed, a healing factor and most dangerous of all, the ability to turn living flesh to stone with just a glance.

Gorgon's power was undeniable, but in his darker moods, Alastaire wondered if some idiot God were in charge of evolution, to give that many powers to such an undeserving mutant.

"Save them? Our coda is survival of the fittest," Alastaire replied as he moved a few files on his desk, "have you forgotten?"

"I forget nothing!" Gorgon snapped, "but even the mightiest of us can be crushed underneath a wave of the weak!"

Alastaire rolled his eyes, but remained silent. In truth, he was on the fence about the entire mission. He didn't think that a bunch of children who allowed themselves to be captured or held in a North Korean army base, was worth the Dawn's time. Why rescue dozens of children when you might have to kill all but a handful later?

Even the strong had to be pragmatic sometimes.

Gorgon, of course, thought otherwise. But Alastaire was prepared for that, and thought he might kill two birds with one stone.

"Fine, Gorgon. You want to know the real reason? Logistics."

Alastaire enjoyed the baffled look that came across Gorgon's face.

"You would leave our ranks depleted for such a petty reason?" Gorgon snapped instantly.

"Even the mightiest can be crushed underneath a wave of the weak," Alastaire countered, "I am leader of the Dawn, and that meets more than you could possibly imagine. Bringing back dozens of mutants means we need food for them, barracks to sleep in, cloaks to keep Xavier's dogs from sensing us, the list goes on!"

"The Dawn once held an army!" Gorgon snarled, "where has all that gone!"

"Nowhere, everywhere," Alastaire replied, "during my death, the Dawn fell into disarray, and we lost important bases that our Lord gifted to us. As a matter of fact, I'm in the middle of planning to take back one such base, held by flatscan scum known as RAID."

"Do you have any information about them, or the base?"

"Right here," Alastaire tried not to smile as Gorgon snatched the file from his hand, "it's still in the planning stages. We need to be quick and lethal, to avoid drawing attention, but once we have the base, we'll be able to…audition…the children."

"Don't bother assembling a team," Gorgon flipped through the pages, memorizing each with little more than a glance.

"Two hundred humans with advanced technology? I could use a good laugh."

oooOOooo

_North Korea_

"Gah, it's like a ghost highway," Sabre muttered.

For the last several hours, the mutant speedster had been traveling hundreds of miles of North Korea's highway, and in that time, she'd seen nothing but a few scattered military vehicles. No cars packed with families on vacation, no commuters, nothing like that. Even the high ways themselves were almost pristine, with no trash on the edges or skid marks anywhere to be found. They looked as if they were never used, and looked almost surreal.

Still, Sabre pressed on. She reached into the backpack Technocrat had goven her, pulled out what looked like a metal stake, and drove it into the nearby dirt. She'd done the exact same thing maybe two dozen times now all over North, though this was her last one.

"Ace to ass, ace to ass," Sabre said into her radio, "seeds planted. Move onto soil now?"

Some hundred miles away, Technocrat rolled his eyes at the codename, and replied, "Correct. Be careful, or we may not weed."

"Yeah yeah," Sabre muttered.

Kim Mai took a calming breath, and then shot off like a bullet towards her target.

Sabre raced down a solitary military road at a little under the speed of sound, careful to avoid any tell-tale sonic booms. As much as this was the perfect opportunity to cut loose, both Nova and Mirage said in no uncertain terms that they'd break her legs if she screwed this mission up.

Besides that, more than the average mission, this was one that she wanted to do right. She couldn't help but think that if her powers emerged later, she would have found herself ambushed by a North Korean commando squad, and hauled away.

Luckily though, they weren't relying on just her speed for stealth. Technocrat whipped up a suit that camouflaged her when she stopped and was supposed to prevent scanners from detecting her (though Technocrat helpfully pointed out that if they failed, Sabre wouldn't know it until it was too late).

"Looking good," Nova radioed in her ear. Some three miles above the base, the Human Rocket was floating in place, a large scanner custom made by their resident genius in his hands. Special lenses in his helmet allowed him to see Sabre as easily as he saw the moon in the sky, "there's only a skeleton crew out tonight. To your right are the barracks, no one's around. Stop there."

"Got it!"

Sabre darted through the base, and came to a stop just alongside a dumpster.

"No wonder no one's around," Sabre gagged. She then unstrapped the backpack Technocrat had given her, and pulled out three disks. She pressed a button on top, and four legs shot out of the sides. Like little crabs, the discs then began digging themselves into the ground, "okay, mission accomplished. Whatever it was."

oooOOooo

_A half mile away_

"I just cannae believe some of the things we've read," Wolfsbane said as she glared at the far away prison camp, "how kin anyone be so cruel?"

"If this mutant prison camp is the worst thing you see in your life, count yourself lucky," Blink replied.

The two young mutants were in the woods surrounding the North Korean prison camp, tasked with assisting with reconnaissance. Though mindful to keep themselves out of sight, the tedium of marching through the forest to assist their military partners was getting to them.

"Every time I see something like this, I hope it's the last," Wolfsbane sighed, "and it never is."

"Oh God, you two sound like a bad version of 'The View'."

Corporal Jack O'Hare dropped down from the tree above them, and gave the two a look that could melt ice.

"Does noise discipline mean anything to you?" O'Hare snapped, his voice little above a hushed whisper, "need I remind you, we are in enemy territory and if they even catch even the slightest hint of…"

"Wolf ears and nose," Wolfsbane replied in a conversational tone, "good enough to know that ye've slept with three different women in the last week, had steak fer dinner an' never use conditioner."

"If Wolfsbane says we're clear, then we can sing and shout if we want," Blink replied, "we're not rookies here, Corporal. Hell, Rahne here was trained by Wolverine himself."

Blink watched in amusement as the soldier did a double take. She was tempted to mention that she'd been trained by Sabretooth, but knew that wouldn't be a sterling reference on her resume in this reality.

"Well, could you ladies please try to humor us professionals?" O'Hare took out a special case of spray paint, and aimed it at the tree. He sprayed it, though to the naked eye the tree remained unchanged. He took out a pair of special goggles and used them to examine the tree "mission prep is what makes or breaks us in the field. And I want to have at least twenty trees marked for our snipers."

"We're only bringing two!" Blink replied.

"And we'll never know where they'll need to be until they need to be there," O'Hare replied, "never underestimate just how dangerously chaotic a battle can get. In a mission, the greatest danger is never what you expect."

"Ye may want to choose a different tree," Wolfsbane said softly, "the scent jus' changed."

Wolfsbane knelt down, and slashed her claws across, tearing away bark to reveal gold, pulsating wires.

"Damn it!" Blink and O'Hare both took a step back. Blink clenched her teeth, "That's…"

"Phalanx," O'Hare interrupted, "alien techno organic residue that was used in a campaign against the X-Men."

Both young women gave O'Hare a curious look.

"Hey, we have to be prepared for anything," the sniper shrugged, "but what's it doing here?"

"No idea, and I'm not eager to find out," Blink said, "Wolfsbane, anyone coming?"

The lupine mutant shook her head negative.

"Maybe we ought to just teleport out," O'Hare suggested.

"Can't," Blink replied, "I can feel them sweeping teleport jammer over us. Been doing it for three hours now. We leave now, we won't be able to get back in."

"We should head to the extraction point then."

"Agreed," replied Wolfsbane, "and maybe we should be a little bit more quieter."

oooOOooo

_Elsewhere_

"Oh sweet proven Gods of science save us!"

Gorgon beheaded the RAID scientist with a casual swing, and barely bothered to watch as his head rolled away.

The halls behind him were burning, the floor between his feet covered in blood, and yet Gorgon had to stifle a yawn. Thus far, the mutant samurai had ended some fifty lives thus far, but still felt as if he'd barely strained a muscle.

"Weak," Gorgon sliced through two dreadnoughts, "pathetic!"

"Enough of us!" If only to make this whole affair more interesting, Gorgon decided on a new tactic, "Attention, flat scan scum! In the hopes that you might actually provide some decent sport, I am willing to give you a thirty minute reprieve to muster your forces. Try to escape, and I will stop you. If you give me a worthy battle, you have my word your death will be quick."

Gorgon then sheathed his sword, and then sat down on the floor, feet crossed in a lotus position.

The six person security team that had been only seconds away from death took an involuntary step backwards. Their weapons were still drawn, still hot, but that hadn't done a thing for the men before them. And now their enemy wasn't even acknowledging their presence!

"His eyes are closed, we can do this!" whispered one man.

"He's not even breathing hard," countered the highest ranked guard, "we have thirty minutes to come up with a better plan. Lets go!"

"Yes, run along, little distractions," Gorgon chuckled softly, "see you soon."

The six member security team took off in a dead run, Gorgon's soft chuckle thundering in their heads. They all knew that they'd only been granted a stay of execution, not salvation.

oooOOooo

"That arrogant mistake of nature, how dare he!"

Theo Batton slammed his fist down on his work station in equal parts fear and frustration. He was part of the team that had discovered this base some about eight weeks ago. It was the Holy Grail of super-science, a base created by the mad mutant Apocalypse, brimming with technology older than human civilization itself. The previous owners, the Dawn of the Apocalypse were thugs who only used it for a barracks, but Theo's genius IQ could see at least ten ways for RAID to assume control of the planet, but now that was slipping away like water in a clenched fist.

"He can do anything he wants!" replied Robert Maggio, the base second in command, "we only have a skeleton crew here! Did you see how he ripped through our Dreadnoughts! He's unstoppable!"

"No," Theo smiled, "we have one trump card. My Super Adaptoid cloning project. We managed to get a copy of his hard drive. With just the push of a button, we'll have the power of the earth's mightiest heroes at our finger tips!"

"But according to simulations, those things have only half the power and ability of the originals!" Robert protested, "and they only last for three hours!"

"That's still twice the powers we have now!" Theo snapped, "and what's more…"

oooOOooo

"…_that filthy mutant will never see it coming!" _

Gorgon smirked at the arrogance of it all. Was he not one of the most powerful members of homo superior in the world? These ants had no secrets from him.

The self styled master of death stood up, as the ground beneath his feet began to rumble and shake. Gorgon watched as an onslaught of dozens of Marvels came rushing down the hall towards him. There were over a dozen copies of Captain America, the Thing, Hawkeye and even more. Some were sporting their classic costumes while others were wearing their classic uniforms, but all were solid green, and looked at Gorgon through cold, dead eyes.

Gorgon saw this army of heroes, all the people the real Super Adaptoid had ever copied, and wept.

"Thank you," Gorgon whispered as he held his sword before him, "for this glorious battle, I will keep my word. Your deaths will be swift."

Gorgon leapt towards the wave of faux heroes, and with a grim smile decapitated a copy of Captain America. With his free hand, Gorgon grabbed the Captain's fake shield, and pitched it with all his strength. The metal disc decapitated two Hawkeyes and one Iron Man before coming to a stop inside the chest of a Thing.

"Now this…" Gorgon spun his sword behind him, and sliced a Quicksilver in two, "this is a challenge! This is proof of why I…why we are superior!"

Gorgon then activated his stony glare, and over a dozen false heroes transformed into stone. Gorgon then ploughed through them as if they were made of flour. With every swing of his sword, Gorgon brought down another two enemies.

Theo and Robert, section leaders of RAID, watched in horror was Gorgon sliced through their greatest weapons to date. They saw how blood, weapons and limbs flew in every direction, but when Gorgon finally reached the two, they observed that he only had the slightest scratch on his shoulder.

"Gentlemen," Gorgon pointed his sword at the two, "the two of you have earned my most rarest gift, and for that you should be grateful. Mercy."

With an effortless shrug, Gorgon was the only man left alive in the entire base.

"Though I understand why you might feel differently."

oooOOooo

"This is killing me!" Cottonmouth whined.

"Oh, come on! Casablanca is a classic!" replied Rock Python, with mild disgust, "it's not that bad!"

The two members of the Serpent Society were lounging on a couch, in front of a sixty inch television and for the past several days, had been burning through countless hours of movies, DVDs and video games.

"Not that!" Cottonmouth snapped, "we've been on monitor duty for three days, waiting for a single call! How'd we get stuck with this job?"

"Because we're not joining the mission," Rock Python answered, "seems like the least we could do."

"We have a base in another dimension, but we don't have a stinking answering machine?" Cottonmouth spat, "and that's another thing, why aren't I on the main team? Back up squad my… Asp!"

Cleo Nefertiti, better known as Asp, strolled into the with a smirk on her face.

"Don't stop because of me," she smiled, "we could hear your whining down the hall. I have to say, it worries me how eager you are to put strange things in your mouth."

"Ha ha," Cottonmouth just crossed his arms and muttered darkly.

"So nothing yet?" Asp inquired.

"Nope," Rock Python replied, "look, I gotta ask, why are we on monitor duty? I became a bad guy so I wouldn't have to do boring crap like this!"

"Because we want to make the most of our advantages," Asp replied, "we might only have ten minutes to get the drop on them, or a week. Only fools rush in and all that."

Asp then turned to Cottonmouth.

"And don't be so eager to be on the main team. We may be facing kids, but they're both trained and experienced. And it will get ugly. Mark my words, no sane person would want in on a mission like this."

oooOOooo

"Mirage, do not understand your rational for leaving me behind at all!"

Mirage rubbed her temple, as an annoying super genius was the last thing she wanted to deal with now. She'd just returned from doing some reconnaissance with Blink and several members of Able Squad, when Technocrat 'ambushed' her on a way to their final command briefing.

"I thought my orders were clear," Mirage replied as the two hurried down the hall. They were quickly approaching the scheduled time for their final briefing, and everyone on Force Works soon learned that 'On Time' was the same thing as being late in the military, "you're running communications during the mission, end of discussion."

"Yes, but why me?" Technocrat demanded, "I'm sure we can find a competent radio operator somewhere in this army, and…"

"Fine," Mirage stopped dead in her tracks, "you want to know why? Because it's North Korea. They put entire families, three generations for every one traitor, in concentration camps, they kidnap people off the street to train their spies or direct their movies and barb wire their beaches in case of invasion.

I'm leaving you behind because I'm scared of what might happen if things go wrong. I'm terrified of what might happen if we got stuck behind enemy lines. But at the same time, I need every last ounce of muscle to pull this off. So leaving you here is my compromise. If things go wrong, you, 'Nita and Charcoal are our safety net. Satisfied?"

Technocrat said nothing at first. Of all the times he'd fought alongside Mirage, he'd never once seen his leader flinch. But hearing her openly admit her fear of what might happen to them if they failed this mission, well…it was sobering.

"I am now," Technocrat said in a neutral tone, "alright, lets get to Hardcastle's briefing. We should have everything we need."

When the two entered the room, they saw Hardcastle and his second in Command, Warrant Officer Jacob Barnes, chatting it up with Nova.

"…so there we were, the skrulls bearing down on us but those green bastards forgot about…"

Mirage closed the door a little louder than usual.

"Ladies, thank you for joining us!" Hardcastle said with a sarcastic smile.

"Sorry we're late, sir," Mirage let that last word hang in the air for a moment, "I just got back from our last dry run. Didn't find anything we didn't expect."

"That's something, at least," Hardcastle replied, "alright, Technocrat, start us off."

"According to the head counts we performed, the North Koreans have kidnapped forty four mutant teenagers. Some were taken from Burma, a few from Japan and a good portion from China."

"That might be an issue," Warrant Officer Barnes stated, "we're going to be busting in with guns drawn. These kids might be more scared of us than of the North Koreans if we can't communicate with them."

"We can provide universal translators," Nova stated, "old Shi'ar tech, but workable."

"That's one minor hurdle," Hardcastle said, "but I wanna hear about the big stuff. What's their security look like?"

"A contradiction," Technocrat replied, "as a precaution, I had Nova bounce sensor scans off Sabre while she was doing recon and inserting our communications gear. It was able to give me a clear picture of what's underground, without raising any alarms. It was a gamble, but it paid off big. We know everything we could ever want to know, but were afraid to ask. We know where they create counterfeit cigarettes, process cocaine…"

"Cocaine?" Mirage asked.

"North Korea isn't what comes to mind when you think narco state, is it?" Hardcastle replied, "they also do counterfeiting of American currency, usually one hundred dollar bills. And the bastards are still living hand to mouth."

"Good to see crime doesn't pay," Nova smirked.

"So what's the big picture?" Mirage asked, "what's their total security look like?"

"After reviewing what Blink and O'Hare found, I believe that the entire base's security is run by a slaved phalanx drone," Technocrat stated, "cut out the core program and you could get it to run all systems as fast as any supercomputer on earth."

"And that's good how?" Mirage asked. She had her fair share of experience with the phalanax, and 'good' rarely entered the equation.

"Imagine the most sophisticated security system in the world, controlled by a dog," Technocrat explained, "yes, it has ever vigilant sensors, yes it cannot be hacked and if done right it will never turn on you. But it's dumb, can be fooled and if you know what you're doing, misdirected to your hearts content. The reason why it didn't sound an alarm when Wolfsbane and Blink stumbled over it, I believe, is because it thought new mutant signatures were camp additions. As no mutants have yet attacked the camp, none are seen as a threat."

"So they have a system as sophisticated as it is stupid," Hardcastle chuckled, "I like that."

"The bad news is that it's impossible to hack or turn off," Technocrat replied, "but we can fool it. I had Sabre litter North Korea with devises that can give false positives and have some tools for our people that should block passive scans. And as a weapon of last, if we can find alternate targets for it to focus on defending, we can keep it from focusing on us."

"What, it can't multi-task?" Barnes asked.

"Not well, according to scans. Sophisticated yet stupid."

"Simple plans are often the best," Hardcastle opinioned, "okay, here's how we do it. We'll have your girl Blink insert the teams. Your heavy hitters hold back, while the rest of you assist Able Squad. We herd the kids back to the hangar and Blink evacs everyone. Is she gonna be able to do that?"

"Blink is confident she can pull it off," Mirage replied, "but I'd still like a back-up plan."

"I managed to secure a mini hellicarrier," Hardcastle replied, "it'll be stationed in the waters off North Korea. If something goes wrong, we can dial it up and ride out that way."

"What's the name, the USS International Incident?" asked Nova.

"It's that or try to make it twenty miles to the most heavily defended border in the world," Hardcastle answered, "this goes wrong, it'll go wrong big."

"Then we'll have to do it right the first time," Mirage said, "Sabre's building a copy of the camp now. We should be able to run a few drills before we leave, fine tune everything. But I think we got us a plan."

"Good," Nova cracked his knuckles, "all this waiting is making me twitchy. About time we were ready. This is gonna be fun."

oooOOooo

_Elsewhere_

Anaconda and Black Mamba were halfway through a 'Sex in the City' rerun when their television switched off, and the screen began flashing blue.

"We under attack?" Anaconda never bothered to memorize any of the automated alarms.

"Not at all," Black Mamba replied, "we just got an email from our insider. Now we know where and when Force Works is going to be."

Anaconda cracked her knuckles, "About time we were ready. It's been way too boring around here."

oooOOooo

_Reclaimed base of Dawn of the Apocalypse _

Gorgon sat lotus in front of a burning pile of bodies, meditating peacefully as Alastaire and his men approached. Even though Gorgon was downwind, Alastaire could smell the blood and death that radiated off his person, like a heat from a flame.

"…impressive," Alastaire conceded through clenched teeth.

"This base is now ours," Gorgon didn't bother to look up at the leader of the Dawn, "now that the trash has been swept clean, we need to continue our crusade. And that starts in North Korea. Those pigs cannot be allowed to build an arm on the backs of our enslaved brothers. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Alastaire sighed, "we need to prepare, first. A week or two at most. We'll take the children, and judge their worthiness to survival at our leisure. We'll be ready for anything those flat scans throw at us."

Next issue: No one is ready. And deep behind enemy lines, everything goes wrong. And it gets worse from there.


	44. Summer of Terror Part 2

**oooOOooo**

**Marvel 2000 Presents**

**Force Works 40**

"**Summer of Terror."**

**Part 2**

**oooOOooo**

_North Korean Science City_

Able Squad Sniper Jackson O'Hare found night time in North Korea to be disturbingly quiet. Having worked in dozens of forests and jungles all over the world, he'd quickly learned that each one had its own pulse, its own back ground noise or even one might say its own music.

But not this forest, and O'Hare wasn't much surprised. North Korea was almost always on the verge of famine, as the army hoarded foreign aid meant for the people, and fields capable of feeding millions were filled with cocaine instead of wheat.

That was one of the reasons why, when his mission watch beeped softly, he felt no regret about what was planned next. He leveled his customized MK-12 Special Purpose rifle, and began scanning the army camp ahead of him for his target. This late at night, the base was dimly lit, just enough for the guards to make their rounds, but it didn't matter to O'Hare. He knew when and where his target would be.

He waited several seconds before, like clockwork, his target approached for his regular smoke break (with a highly placed uncle in the party, he was the only one at the base who could afford them) just on the fringes of the camp's lights. Even with an uncle in the party, he wasn't about to flaunt his guilty pleasure in a camp filled with ruthless armed men.

As the guard lit his match, he might have well hung a bull's-eye around his neck.

O'Hare pulled the trigger, and his silenced rifle spat out a single sub-sonic bullet that crossed the distance between him and his target in the span of a heartbeat, and shredded the muscle and tissue of the sentry's throat.

The guard grabbed his pulverized neck, now sporting a red hole, trying to shout out a warning as he choked on his own blood but speech was impossible now. He fell over dead, seconds later.

"Okay heroes, front's open," O'Hare whispered into his radio.

O'Hare watched as two figures burst out of the woods ahead of him. If he didn't know where to look, he might have missed them entirely.

Sabre and X-Treme covered the distance in seconds, faster than any sprinter O'Hare had ever seen, and for a moment, the sniper felt as if he understood the hatred many felt for mutants. O'Hare trained almost twelve hours a day, and was recognized as one of the finest soldiers in the army. Yet no matter how hard he trained, he'd never be as fast or strong as them. There was no amount of training that would make him bullet proof, or able to throw a car.

But O'Hare dismissed the thought as he began to repel down the tree to take up a better firing position elsewhere. After all, the first lesson any soldier learned was that life was never fair.

oooOOooo

Che-U was in the middle of his patrol when he felt something smash into his jaw, then darkness. Ju-Kan had just left the bathroom when he was rendered unconscious, while Tong-Lim was knocked out seconds after looking wistfully at the night sky.

Sabre circled through the base just under the speed of sound, punching out every guard she came across, counting off as she went. The army base had both regular and irregular patrols, but the numbers never changed.

Meanwhile, X-Treme climbed the last of four guard towers. This late at night, or rather early in the morning, the people inside were practically asleep. With two quick, inhuman leaps, X-Treme scaled the ladder and was inside.

When the three man team saw the armed blond man in a trench-coat standing just outside their door, they blinked and rubbed their eyes, certain they were dreaming.

X-Treme kicked in the door, and it floor like a missile into the first man. Once inside, a simple split kick was enough to deal with them.

That simple task complete, he went to the tower's filing cabinet, yanked open a drawer and began searching through the files.

"Come on, be here," X-Treme muttered. His Shi'ar sub-dermal implant was keyed to Korean, but that wasn't worth a damn if he couldn't find the right papers. Acutely aware that the clock was ticking, X-Treme was only seconds away from trying to awake the guards he'd put under, when he finally found it. He pulled out a modified scanner/camera, and ran it over the sheet.

"You get all that?"

oooOOooo

_US Army Base Tori Station, Okinawa Japan _

"I did."

Technocrat was at the main heart of the base's state of the art communication hub. Due to security concerns, it was only him and three other support staff even in the room, plus Namorita and Charcoal. Namorita loomed over his shoulder, while Charcoal was sprawled out on a bench, fast asleep.

"Good work, Adam," Technocrat replied, "those command codes will allow me to misdirect the defense computer running the base for a little while. Meet up with your team, and avoid the radio."

"…I thought the system couldn't be hacked," Namorita stated as she stood over Technocrat's shoulder.

"I can't," Technocrat replied, "but the sequence that X-Treme sent us basically translates into binary as 'good boy' and 'heel!'."

Namorita gave Technocrat an odd look, as if waiting for the punch-line.

"Funny things happen when you enslave alien artificial intelligences for security control," Technocrat shrugged. He then flipped a switch for a different radio frequency, "Blink, you're on. Tread carefully and move quickly."

oooOOooo

_Barracks_

Seo Tae Woong felt his heart pounding as he heard the soldiers rushing around outside. He dreaded what new torture they were going to be subjected to, in the name of the 'Glorious Kim Jong II'. Forced marches were just the beginning of the horrors that their 'commanding officers' liked to inflict upon them.

So he was completely baffled when two heavily armed men who looked nothing like the regular soldiers burst into the room, their guns sweeping the area, accompanied by a blond haired, metal winged man.

"We're here to take you home," the men said, "you need to follow us."

Seo hesitated. The men certainly weren't Korean, but then, neither were their 'instructors' Panzer and Black Brigade. Hiring foreign mercenaries to test their 'loyalty' certainly wasn't outside the realm of their captors usual cruelty.

They could be especially creative with their sadism.

Corporal Henderson watched as the teenagers sat up in their beds, but none moved to join him and his team.

"They don't trust us," he remarked dryly.

"Good thing we prepared," Arsenal replied.

"Kim Jong is scum of the earth! A parasite that will be wiped clean from the earth by the glorious United States!" Arsenal boldly shouted.

Almost as one, the children jumped from their beds and raced out of the barracks, their hearts brimming with hope since the first time their feet had touched this nation's soil. After all, no ally of North Korea would even dare whisper what Arsenal had said.

"That was a little too easy," Henderson remarked.

"Hey, there's no rule against using a bastard's brutality against them," Arsenal shrugged, "besides, I doubt things will stay this easy for long."

oooOOooo

_Several Hundred feet below the barracks_

Whenever he couldn't sleep, the mercenary Rheinhardt, AKA Panzer, found himself drawn to the main security. Part of the reason was the desire to know the systems that could one day be turned against him (Panzer wasn't so naïve as to think his employer would never betray him), but the main reason was just a childhood fascination with alien life.

The room was about as large as an opera hall, with two dozen technicians making their way about at any given time, and at the center of it all was a large, transparent glass tube that contained a yellow, shifting techno-organic alien. The form shifted from human, to a cross between a praying mantis and butterfly, to a sphere of yellow and gold wires, to human again.

Panzer had no idea how North Korea had managed to enslave the creature for their security system, but on nights like this, he simply didn't care. He was looking at an actual alien, a living creature created billions of miles away that somehow managed to cross the vast expanse of space. The simple sight of it was enough to make Panzer forget about his harsh life of mud, blood and bullets.

He just wished that the North Koreans were a little more self aware in naming it. The system was called SIN, after Korean shamanism. And though he was sure that SIN meant something else entirely in Korea, in English, well...

"It seems to change forms more quickly tonight," Panzer remarked to a technicians who happened to pass by.

"Our readings say it is especially content," the man replied, too terrified to look at the mercenary directly. He had no way of knowing that, hundreds of miles away, Technocrat was sending the phalanx drone a soothing stream of white noise, "perhaps it's the weather?"

A moment later, the phalanx transformed into a ball of spike, and alarms began blaring.

"What's happening?" Panzer demanded.

"It's detected a teleport signature! Someone had breached the base!"

"Damn it," Panzer growled, "summon Black Brigade, get eyes on the barracks and get a strike team ready! They're here for those mutie bastards, I guarantee you!"

oooOOooo

_Above ground._

"Everyone jus' remain calm, we'll have ye out of here inside the hour!" Wolfsbane said in a calm, soothing voice as nearly a dozen terrified young girls raced after her. She, along with Lt. Commander Hardcastle, were less leading the children than riding herd on them.

At a separate barracks, Tarene and X-Treme, along with four members of Able Squad, were leading six children who'd been held in isolation towards the base's hangar, the intended extraction point.

"Do we got everyone?" Hardcastle shouted to Wolfsbane.

"Give me a minute," Wolfsbane stopped, and inhaled a deep breath through her noise, the scents of the base rushing through her brain. Hardcastle felt a shiver shoot down his spine when her eyes snapped open in alarm.

"There's some…!" Wolfsbane never finished her sentence, as a blur of steel smashed into her from above.

"Surrender and I'll make it quick!" Bushmaster snapped.

"Wolfsbane!" Hardcastle leveled his Carbine, and stepped in between the two, and the crowd of now terrified mutant children.

"Get them out o' here!" Wolfsbane snapped.

"God damn it…!" Hardcastle hesitated only for a few seconds. The way the two were rolling around on the ground, trying to claw or beat the other into submission, there was no way in hell he could get a decent shot, "ten years combat experience and here I am playing storm trooper to a kid in spandex."

"Alright, move it!" Hardcastle snapped at the young girls. The drill sergeant in his voice cut through their fear and panic like a knife, and they followed him towards the hangar. That taken care of, he activated his radio and all but screamed, "all units! We have new, unknown hostiles! Repeat, unknown hostiles! Wolfsbane has engaged! Someone, respond!"

All Hardcastle heard in reply was static.

"They have our comm. frequency, oh this just gets better and better!"

oooOOooo

Nova, known to some as The Human Rocket, clenched his fists again and again as he hovered five feet above the ground at the center of the camp. Like the two snipers that surrounded the base, Nova was held in reserve. In theory, if something went wrong, they'd radio him, and his combination of speed and power.

In theory, it was a sound plan. In practice, it meant that Nova was alone, by himself while his teammates went about risking their lives.

Nova's nerves were on edge, worried that he might be doing nothing while his friends died.

So when he saw his lover Namorita, in a lovely flowing gown, his first reaction wasn't suspicion, but confusion and relief.

"Babe? What are you doing here…like that?" Nova shook his head, which felt like it was full of cobwebs. In his head, he knew that his lover should be a hundred miles away, and even if she were here, she wouldn't be dressed in a drop dead sexy gown, looking to make out.

But those thoughts were lost somewhere between his brain and the rest of his body, as he wrapped his arms around the women he loved, and kissed her passionately.

Several feet away, Black Mamba held her forehead, struggling to maintain the illusion that Nova had fallen into.

"Nova is down," Black Mamba said into her radio, "but someone needs to get to me, fast. He's fighting me, and I can't keep him here forever!"

oooOOooo

"How many do we have?" Blink asked. She, along with the other members of Able Squad, were in the army base's main hangar, and were being to get twitchy. This close to the finish line, it was almost unavoidable.

"Head count's low by ten," replied Warrant Officer Barnes, "we should get these kids out while we can."

"We want to keep down the number of times we teleport," Blink answered, "if they catch on…"

"We'll fall back on the alternate plan," Barnes replied, "but a bird in the hand is worth two in the bush. We get them out and worry about the rest later. Besides, less kids means it's less work for you, right?"

"Right," Blink nodded, and then took a calming breath. She reached inside herself, feeling her mutant powers, and cast out the energy like she'd done a hundred times before, blanketing the children in her power. Then, with a slight mental nudge…

"Arrgh!" Blink clutched her head as she felt her own power thrown back at her, and fell backwards.

"What the hell?" Barnes was at Blink's side in seconds, as members of Able Squad gave each other an 'oh shit' look, and the children began to bunch closer together in fear, "Blink, what happened, answer me!"

The mutant teleporter shook her head, as she struggled to hear, let alone understand the words coming out of Barnes' mouth.

"…something blocked me," Blink forced out, as she climbed to her feet, "they know we're here!"

Suddenly, the ground beneath them began to shake.

"Vibraxis…"

"Tell me your boy wouldn't do something like that if he didn't have to," Barnes hissed through clenched teeth. He looked back over his shoulder at the terrified children, and began to feel the weight of the mission on his shoulder.

"He wouldn't…move!"

Blink shoved Barnes hard in the chest, pushing him backwards, but wasn't quick enough to pull her arm back as a streak of yellow energy clipped her just beneath the wrist. Blink clutched her arm to her chest as it went numb.

"Well, I can't say we expected this," the Serpent Society member known as Asp. Her hands glowed a poisonous yellow, "what's with the GI Joe entourage, Blink?"

Blink clenched her fist, and was relieved to find that even though she couldn't feel them, they still worked, "You seem to have me at a disadvantage. You know my name, but I don't know yours."

"Sorry honey, it's going to stay that way," Asp purred.

-Blink!-

The mutant teleporter mentally sighed in relief as she reappeared behind Asp, javelin in hand. Though her distance was being limited by some outside inference, it was hard to completely suppress the power of someone who could skip across all the continents of the world inside of a minute.

Of course, Asp wasn't about to stand still while she was sliced to ribbons. The snake themed villainess ducked underneath the swing, danced backwards a few steps and unleashed another venom bolt at Blink, who teleported away.

"Damn it Blink, get back here!" Barnes shouted, to no avail. He was confident that his men could end Asp in a hail of bullets, but there was no way in hell his people could hit her without shooting Blink too. Friendly fire isn't, and Blink was too important to endanger.

But at the same time, Barnes wasn't sure he could get close enough to kill the snake bitch without getting him or his men killed.

"Damn spandex idiots," Barnes muttered, as he activated his radio and began broadcasting on their secondary frequency, "this is Barnes to all points!"

oooOOooo

"_We have engaged an unknown enemy!"_

X-Treme reached into his belt as he leapt backwards. He landed in a skid, and threw a pair of throwing stars.

Death Adder slid under the throwing stars without breaking stride and swept his claws across where X-Treme's chest had been only seconds later. The Shi'ar warrior leaned back, and then pitched forward, slamming the flat of his palms into Death Adder's chest as he came back.

The Serpent was pitched backwards, and dragged his nails across the ground to stop his slide. Death Adder raced forward, claws still gleaming with poison.

X-Treme was fast, but so was Death Adder, and he knew he needed only one scratch to win this.

oooOOooo

"_I have no idea how many there are, but they appear to have intel on us!"_

Tarene turned her head just in time to see the fist that was barreling towards her face.

The blow sent her flying, and Anaconda smirked as she extended her left arm and brought it crashing down on Tarene while she was still in mid-air.

"Come on, blondie!" Anaconda grumbled, "gimmie a fight!"

"I'll give you more than a fight," Tarene hissed as she grabbed Anaconda's extended right arm, and pulled it like a fishing line, "I'll give you war!"

Anaconda had fought The Thing on even terms, but she still wasn't strong enough to keep the young goddess from pulling her off her feet and through the air like a missile. Tarene stopped Anaconda's flight with a simple clothesline, and the larger woman could barely grunt when she hit the ground.

"That all?" Tarene hissed, as she felt her blood beginning to boil.

"Hey, that's my woman!"

Puff Adder, the second tough man of the Serpent Society, tackled Tarene through one of the barracks as if it were tissue paper.

Tarene was about to throw him off, when Puff Adder took a deep breath, and spewed poison gas across Tarene's face.

"Arrgh! Gross!"

The gas was powerful enough to kill twenty men, but to Tarene, it was simply a stinging, blinding irritant. As she attempted to clear her eyes, Puff Adder made the most of his advantage by connecting with a powerful right hook.

oooOOooo

"_Be advised, our primary method of extraction is no longer an option!"_

Vibraxis wiped the sweat from his forehead as he struggled for breath. The Serpent Society member called Rattler had ambushed him and the people he was with. Rather than risk the lives of the children they were tasked with saving, the Master of Vibration ordered the soldiers to take the children while he held the villain back.

But as both used super-sonic vibrations as weapons, the fight became an instant stalemate. Neither could hit the other directly. Vibraxis would just absorb it, while Rattler had enough experience to create a counter wave, nullifying the Wakandian's attack.

Seeing that, Vibraxis tried to use a different form of attack. He directed his power at the ground itself, liquidizing it, and sent the wave of rock and debris crashing towards Rattler. But Rattler split the wave in two with a single blast from his tail.

"It seems our powers would avail us nothing!" Vibraxis finally said, "would you care to settle this in honest combat, as the Panther God prefers?"

Rattle rubbed his chin. Long before he acquired his powers, he was a mercenary who loved getting his hands dirty, "Sure, why not. Show me what you got, young man."

Vibraxis cracked his knuckles, and raced to cross the distance between himself and the villain. His first punch was an excellent right cross that split Rattler's lip, and loosened a tooth.

Rattle responded by swinging his tail around, slamming it into Vibraxis' ribs and pitching him a good five feet through the air.

Rattler missed getting his hands dirty, but he wasn't stupid.

"Didn't think this through, did you kid?" Rattler smiled.

"…nor did you," Vibraxis gasped, as he turned his powers inward. He became invisible instantly, and seconds later Rattler found himself blasted into one of the barracks, "if you will not engage in violence in a civilized manner, then I will crush you like the traitorous snake you are!"

oooOOoo

_US Army Base Tori Station, Okinawa Japan _

"…tell me I didn't just hear that."

Technocrat licked his lips as he felt his throat run dry, "The fun doesn't end there. They're jamming our communications'. I can't raise any of our people and without that, I can't help!"

"I thought we took precautions so this wouldn't happen!" Namorita snapped.

"We did! But they have our frequency!" Technocrat shot back.

For a moment, the comment simply hung in the air.

"An inside job…" Namorita whispered.

As a general rule, inside jobs were possibly the most dangerous threat the team could face, outside of tackling Dr. Doom or Galactus. An enemy that had inside information could easily, casually, come up with a dozen ways to kill you before you even realized he was there.

"It doesn't matter," Technocrat said quickly, "I can fix our communications, just give me a few minutes. After that, we need to get that hellicarrier in the air!"

oooOOooo

"_N.C. won't remain clueless long! Disengage and rally at the hangar, ASAP!"_

"Arsenal!"

Mirage watched in horror as Arsenal stumbled in pain. Seconds ago, the Serpent Society member known as Sidewinder had appeared out of nowhere, and lobbed a metal sphere at the faux mutant's back. The devise was magnetized, and stuck on Arsenal like a tick. Even worse, it began to pulsate a strange, agonizing energy.

Mirage was racing through ways to get that thing off him in her mind, when she sensed someone behind her. Moving on instinct, she dove to the side, and just barely missed being sliced in two by Coachwhip's electrified steel whips.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mirage pointed a psychic arrow at the snake-woman, "tell me now, and just maybe I won't lock your mind up in its own worst fear!"

"Thought it was obvious, darling," Coachwhip cracked her weapons, and Mirage was seconds away from unleashing her arrow when she noticed her foe glance behind her. The former shield agent dove to her left, just barely dodging two bolts of energy.

"You freakin' snakes are everywhere!"

Sidewinder teleported away from his perch atop one of the barracks, and reappeared right behind Mirage. As much as he preferred to leave the fighting to the other members, Sidewinder knew all too well that Force Works were not to be trifled with, and if they wanted to win this they'd need all hands on deck. These kids had experience, and were not to be underestimated.

And there was no better evidence of that when Sidewinder's blasts traveled through Mirage, and struck the startled Coachwhip.

"Don't feel too bad," Mirage smashed her bow across the back of Sidewinder's head, knocking the Serpent Society leader senseless, "just because you know my powers doesn't mean you know how I use them."

"Oh, it is on!"

Mirage didn't even have time to gasp when she saw a blur, Black Racer, barreling towards her.

"Oh, come on, we don't have all day!"

And Mirage had just barely begun to bring her hands up to defend herself when Sabre rocketed out of nowhere and slammed Black Racer aside. The two speedsters were gone in an instant, and Mirage realized she was safe only seconds after thinking she was in terrible danger.

Well, perhaps safe wasn't the right word, Mirage reflected. The mission was blown, they were under attack by the Serpent Society, they were hundreds of miles behind the North Korean border, Arsenal was disabled and she had no idea the status of her team, let alone that of the Special Forces unit that had joined them or the children they intended to rescue.

"This is going to get messy," Mirage muttered under her breath, as she raced to Arsenal's side. The steel giant was writhing in the ground, with electricity arcing off his body. Mirage quickly realized she had no way to get the devise off his back, and thumbed her radio, "Force Works, this is Mirage! Disengage and form on me in the main courtyard, now!"

oooOOooo

"…_form on me in the main courtyard, now!" _

The sound of his leader's voice cut through Nova's mind like a knife, and he broke the kiss with Namorita.

"Did you hear that?" Nova could still here Mirage's voice rattling around in his head, even as the woman he loved was intimately pressed up against him.

"I didn't hear anything, lover," Namorita replied, with a seductive smile.

"No, you didn't."

Nova clapped his hands together, dispelling the dark-force creation that had taken the form of his lover, and creating a wave of pressure that through Black Mamba from her feet.

"Nice try," Nova glanced towards Black Mamba, "but I ain't as dumb as I look. No way Namorita would want to make out on a mission like that!"

The Human Rocket rose up into the air, and then sped off.

"Oh crap…." Black Mamba muttered, before mustering up her courage, and racing after him.

oooOOooo

Sabre almost laughed as she ran alongside Black Racer. She saw how the other woman was straining to keep up with her, while Sabre was barely straining a muscle.

With a childish smirk on her face, Sabre pulled a foot ahead, and then stuck her foot out. Black Racer was going too fast to stop, and she tripped. . Sabre, far from a complete sadist, had angled their run away from the bad and into the open area that surrounded the base.

The mutant speedster skidded to a halt, just to watch the show, as Black Racer tumbled head over heads the distance of a city block. It was like an old Warner Brothers cartoon, and instantly became the high light of Sabre week.

"…oww," Black Racer droned as she finally came to a stop, flat on her back.

"That was just embarrassing," Sabre stopped over to the snake almost casually, "I mean really, do you qualify as a speedster?"

"As much as you qualify as an ass," Black Racer retorted.

"Hey, there's always someone better," Sabre said smugly, as she cracked her knuckles, "just accept it."

"I have," Black Racer replied, "I accept that I have to be smarter."

Black Racer began running her heels across the ground at super-sonic speeds, kicking up a cloud of heavy dust inside the blink of an eye. Sabre took a step back, and by the time she realized she couldn't see, she was hit with an hundred mile per hour arm bar that knocked her off her feet and on her ass.

"My suit is a special vibranium mesh that can absorb high speed impacts," Black Racer explained, "in addition, my cowl has special goggles that lets me see different spectrums while protecting my eyes."

Sabre didn't see the right cross that smashed into her jaw, but she recovered in just enough time to duck under the left hook that Black Racer followed up with.

Sabre brought her arms up and defended herself as best she could, but at the moment Black Racer had the advantage. Sabre was faster, but she learned early on that her reflexes increased relative to her speed.

Standing still, she had to concentrate to bring her reflexes up to snuff, to be fast enough to keep up. And it was damned hard to concentrate when you were being pummeled at four hundred miles per hour.

"…_disengage, and form on me …!" _

Sabre barely heard Mirage as she fought to keep Black Racer back.

_Well, it's not running away if it's an order_, Sabre thought to herself, rather unconvincingly. She backpedaled at mach one, and then dashed around Black Racer and back towards the base.

"Yeah, you better run!" Black Racer threw her hands up in celebration, then paused, "oh crap, she's running!"

oooOOooo

Hardcastle breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the last of his people arrive with the kids they were sent here to rescue. They were supposed to be accompanied by a member of Force Works, but Hardcastle quickly realized that, whoever the new players were, they were here for the superheroes, and not them.

"Never should have brought those spandex idiots to this operation," Hardcastle muttered, "everyone form up!"

"We in deep, aren't we?" Corporal Henderson said.

"It's neck high and getting higher," Hardcastle replied, "we can't run. Even if we made it out of here with the brats, the border is the most heavily guarded in the world."

"So what's the plan, sir?" Corporal Blackwell asked.

"We dig in," Hardcastle replied, "Blackwell, Santos, Barnes, I need you to get me some vehicles, we're going to have to make our own cover. Get O'Hare on the horn and let him know the situation."

"And Force Works?"

Hardcastle looked at the kids they had hoped to rescue, and then back to his men.

"Once we have a defensible position, we'll go remind them that we don't have time for this private spat of theirs."

oooOOooo

"Slippery little snake, aren't ye?"

Wolfsbane had fought her fair share of animal themed villains in her past, but she never imagined that it would be a snake themed one who'd give her the most trouble.

But then, while Bushmaster was snake themed, his body was cutting edge technology, literally. His arms were enhanced cybernetics, deadly even if they weren't tipped with two foot long poisoned blades, and his lower body was like that of a snake, enabling him to slither across the ground faster than he had any right to.

"When I need to be," Bushmaster said simply.

Wolfsbane leapt over Bushmaster's wrists, and landed in a crouch. She then sprang forward and slashed the serpent across his chest, drawing blood. Bushmaster winced, and acting on instinct swung his tail like a whip, catching Wolfsbane in the stomach.

The lupine mutant was hurled a good thirty feet before she crashed back to earth in a heap. Her vision swimming, Wolfsbane didn't even register that she had landed in the base's training area.

Bushmaster pushed his cybernetics as fast as they would go, and was looming over Wolfsbane in seconds.

Still struggling to collect her wits, the Scots mutant picked up what she thought was a branch, and swung it at Bushmaster's head. The villain ducked, and backpedaled, before stopping dead.

"Well, come on then!" Wolfsbane hissed as she leapt to her feet, 'branch' still in one hand.

Bushmaster barely replied, as his mouth hung agape in disbelief. Against her better judgment, Wolfsbane glanced around to see what had the man so horrified. The training area seemed standard to her, nothing that one wouldn't find in your average boot camp. The only thing that seemed odd to her where the white branches and scattered bleach white rocks…

Wolfsbane looked closer, and then glanced at the 'branch' that she'd grabbed to defend herself.

"Bloody 'ell!" Wolfsbane dropped the bone in disgust.

"What do they do here?" Bushmaster asked.

"Ye don't know?" Wolfsbane eyed the villain carefully. His disgust seemed genuine, but that might be because he only knew half the story, "do ye have any idea where we are?"

Bushmaster looked around, and felt a sinking feeling forming in his gut.

"Our employers only gave us a location and time as to where you'd be," Bushmaster replied, leaving out a few key details as a matter of habit, "we…should have researched the coordinates better."

"Well, then," Wolfsbane was quacking in anger. These fools had completely blown their mission, without the slightest clue what they'd done, "allow me to let ye know the truth. But I kin promise, it will do anything but set ye free."

oooOOooo

"That's enough slacking, Arsenal!" Nova grabbed the devise that had been attached to the metal pseudo-mutant and crushed the steel devise like an eggshell, "get your ass up, we got work to do!"

The entirety of Force Works stood side by side now, across from the Serpent Society. Both teams had decided to regroup and catch their second wind. Once the element of surprised was lost, the Serpent Society knew that they'd need teamwork to overcome Force Works, while Force Works knew that they'd need their combined strength if they were to have a hope in hell of salvaging this mess.

An unsteady stalemate hung in the air, as Death Adder flexed his claws, Nova's eyes crackled with energy, while Black Mamba tried to find the best target for her darkforce as Mirage sought to line up a good shot at Sidewinder. Each side looked for an opening, while unwilling to be the one to take the first shot.

"Society…" Sidewinder began.

"Force Works," Mirage took a deep breath.

"Stop! Everyone, stop fighting, now!"

Both teams turned as one, as Bushmaster and Wolfsbane raced towards them.

"We have to stop this!" Bushmaster said, as he placed himself in front of his team.

"Wolfsbane, what's going on?" Nova demanded.

"They don' know why we're here!" Wolfsbane explained.

"…so?" Arsenal asked suspiciously.

"Jus' trust me!" Wolfsbane snapped.

"Well, what is going on?" Sidewinder demanded, "I should kill you where you stand, Bushmaster, but you've earned my loyalty, and trust. Now explain why you have betrayed both!"

"Do you know what they're doing here?" Bushmaster asked.

"It isn't important!" Sidewinder spat, "this contract is worth millions! Our reputation will be made! We'll…!"

"North Korea has been kidnapping mutant children for their army," Bushmaster replied, "I just came from an obstacle course littered with human bones, meant to toughen them up. They are turning children into slave soldiers!"

The statement was slap in the face to the Serpent Society. They were criminals, of course, but there were things even they couldn't abide. On top of that, none of them wanted to risk being beaten and captured in one of the world's most infamous dictatorships. At least in America, they had rights!

"I will have no part in hindering them further," Bushmaster drew a line in the sand with his tail, then slithered backwards to Force Works' side, "and I intend to make amends for the damage I have already done. Please join me, my friends. I don't wish to harm any of you, but if you stand against me, I will not hesitate to strike you down."

"You can't mean that, Bushmaster!" Black Mamba pleaded.

"I will not relent," Bushmaster replied, "everyone here made a choice. They did not. They are children, not warriors."

"Not to interrupt this touching moment, but you need to make your choice now," Mirage stated, "because this whole mess has been spiraling out of control since you first got here and started a fight. This situation gets more dangerous by the second!"

Asp and Black Mamba glanced at one another, and with a nod crossed Bushmaster's line.

"Ladies, please!" Sidewinder implored.

To the surprise of his team, Death Adder crossed the line next. The deadliest serpent was unmistakably chest fallen, and his head hung low, but none of it lessened the shock of seeing one of their most deadly, and like Bushmaster, most loyal, cross the line against them.

"Come on, babe," Puff Adder sighed.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Anaconda snapped, "does anyone remember how much we're getting paid here?"

"There's not enough money in the world to pay me to fight my friends to hurt kids," Puff Adder replied as he stepped over, "I know we done some crazy stuff in the past, but there's gotta be a limit."

"Thank ye," Wolfsbane said softly.

"Oh, shut up," Puff Adder huffed, "you guys beat me and my pals up when you were just getting started. Any other time, I'd bury you all."

"We don't have to fight," Mirage said, bow still pulled taut, "but if you want to, we can still go. Your best are on our side, how do you think you'd last?"

"Okay, okay!" Sidewinder threw his hands up in defeat, "fine, in retrospect I can see that this contract was seriously flawed, and defaulting is our only option. I mean, North Korea? I'd rather invade Latveria! Truce?"

"Truce," Mirage lowered her bow, and blew out a sigh of relief. She wasn't entirely certain that the Serpents sided with them would actually be willing to hurt their friends if push came to shove. Force Works was already up to their necks in trouble, and one less fight meant one less thing likely to go wrong in a night where everything had gone wrong.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd like to take my people and leave," Sidewinder stated. The Serpents who crossed the line drifted back to their friend's side now that their crisis of conscience was over.

"That'd be perfect," Mirage answered. She was tempted to issue a threat, but given the situation she had no desire to push her luck. If the Serpent Society was willing to leave peacefully, a shut mouth was small price to pay.

"It's not going to be that easy," Blink muttered softly.

"Thank you," Sidewinder bowed politely, like Dracula in some B-horror movie. He remained in that pose for several seconds, even as he turned his head in confusion.

"…I can't teleport," fear began to creep into Sidewinder's voice, "why can't we teleport out?"

"They're blocking us," Blink replied, "it's like a radio, the closer we are, the less effect it has…but we can't get out. The security system has us on lock down, and it's unlike anything I've felt before."

"This contract just gets better and better," Sidewinder sighed.

"So we're stuck in this arm pit country?" Coachwhip snapped.

"It would seem so," Sidewinder remarked.

"Mirage, we have trouble!" Wolfsbane snapped, and Death Adder hissed.

"Everyone, back to back!" Mirage barked. The Serpent Society and Force Works fell into a perfect circle, as the night around them came alive.

North Korean soldiers swarmed out of every nook and cranny. They were on the roofs of the barracks, out of the alleys, the shadows themselves seemed to come alive with heavily armed men.

"Hold your fire!" Mirage ordered. While she was certain that her team alone could decimate the North Korean army, she didn't like starting a fight without knowing what the exact situation was. Given that there was still a Special Forces team and a few dozen terrified mutant teenagers out there, starting a firefight without knowing their status was beyond reckless.

Not only that, but there was the possibility that the North Koreans were willing to negotiate. Once their 'secret army' was revealed, Mirage hoped that they would be smart enough to see that folding was their best option to avoid both an international incident.

It was, in her opinion, the smartest option available.

"Attention American invaders!"

The Balkan cyborg known as Black Brigade landed in front of Mirage. He was like an unholy combination of the Hunchback of Notre Dame, Iron Man and The Hulk.

"You will be property of North Korea. Surrender now, and maybe we only kill half of you."

"Err, which half?" Sidewinder asked softly.

"If we surrender?" Mirage acutely felt the dozens of guns aimed at her and her people.

"The lucky ones."

Next issue: It's the Serpent Society and Force Works vs. the North Korean army! And no, I haven't forgotten about the Apocalypse Dawn…


End file.
